


Dans une cage ou ailleurs

by pilgrim67



Category: Actor RPF, journalist RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pure fantaise, Slash, Tout est inventé bien sûr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:24:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 49
Words: 176,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilgrim67/pseuds/pilgrim67
Summary: Je devrais dire à Lucie "Tu sais quoi ? J'ai passé la nuit avec Pattinson, parce qu'il a peur des fantômes. En tout bien tout honneur, bien sûr...", je pense que ça la ferait rire.Mais je me tais, parce que je n'ai pas envie de rire, bizarrement.





	1. Initials BB

**Author's Note:**

> Tout est né d'une interview, au JT, il y a longtemps, dont j'ai repris certains passages. Mais bien sûr, en dehors des personnages principaux « toute ressemblance avec des personnages existants ou ayant existé serait fortuite, bla bla bla… » parce que pour la suite, j'ai inventé les autres personnages et c'est uniquement mon imagination qui a travaillé. 
> 
> Cette fic est une pure fantaisie, que j'ai déjà postée il y a quelques temps sur ffnet et fictionpress, et que je vous propose de découvrir dans sa version intégrale ici.
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> La vie c'est comme une image  
> Tu t'imagines dans une cage  
> Ou ailleurs  
> Tu dis "C'est pas mon destin"  
> Ou bien tu dis "C'est dommage"  
> Et tu pleures (William Sheller)

 

**Dans une cage, ou ailleurs**

**1**

**Initials BB**

 

19h50. Mon cœur s'accélère, comme tous les dimanches soir, avant de prendre l'antenne. Même après 5 ans de journal, je ne m'habitue pas. Le stress est là, avec une boule au ventre. La maquilleuse papote de tout et de rien -un mariage princier, je crois- la présentatrice météo nous promet du beau temps pour toute la semaine, je vais terminer la mienne au moment où les autres commencent la leur.

Je jette un coup d'œil à mes fiches – la mort d'un dictateur, des inondations aux USA, la campagne présidentielle. Rien de bien dangereux, à part l'homme politique au discours trop préparé, qu'il va falloir coincer en douceur. Il se fait coiffer en badinant avec la stagiaire, je ne quitte pas la pendule des yeux, en jouant machinalement avec mon alliance. Plus que 5 minutes, c'est l'instant où j'ai envie de fuir, l'instant de pure panique où je donnerais tout pour ne pas être là, devant les caméras. Plutôt pigiste, éclairagiste, script, n'importe quoi plutôt que d'affronter 3 millions de téléspectateurs à l'affût de la moindre erreur, du moindre lapsus fatal, du pétage de plombs en direct.

Je regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir l'image souriante et bronzée du journaliste blond un peu trop lisse -moi. Plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne se passe rien, que tout fonctionne, que je ne sois pas écrasé par l'énorme cirque du 20h, dévoré par un fauve politique, ensablé par une autruche. En passant derrière le décor j'aperçois le jeune acteur qui doit conclure la page « magazine » du journal, en promo. Il est mal rasé et se ronge les ongles, je me demande ce qu'en penseraient les milliers de filles qui sont folles de lui. Une brève poignée de main, je m'installe, je respire un grand coup. C'est parti.

20h27. Début du sujet ciné. Il est tendu, le regard légèrement fuyant, toujours pas rasé. C'est un style, soit. Bien sûr je lance le sujet sur son film, plein d'éloges, en lui faisant un sourire rassurant. Les questions plus vicieuses sont pour après, quand il se sera un peu détendu. Il sourit ou fronce les sourcils sur le commentaire, grimace quand la journaliste parle de la série qui a fait sa gloire. Je reprends l'antenne, je pose ma première question en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Vous aviez besoin de vous prouver quelque chose, de quitter l'univers de la saga qui vous a rendu célèbre ?

Petite moue : « Je ne sais pas… Non, je n'avais rien à me prouver, je voulais juste être crédible dans le rôle ». Pan sur le bec.

Il n'est pas heureux que je rappelle son manque d'expérience et le rôle qui lui colle à la peau, son regard s'assombrit. Il m'explique combien il s'est impliqué dans le rôle, combien tout était authentique, je retiens un sourire narquois. Je suis ici pour lui servir la soupe, soit, mais il ne s'en sortira pas comme ça, oh non. Attends mon coco, je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. Ses mains s'agitent, il commence chaque phrase pas « Hum… I mean », bégaie un peu, visiblement mal à l'aise. Il joue à fond le registre du jeune anglais maladroit, faussement simple. Je suppose que son attachée de presse et la prod lui ont demandé d'être convaincant mais il cherche ses mots, sur la défensive.

\- Est-ce que ça va être facile de tourner la page de la saga après 5 opus ?

Nouveau froncement de sourcils, il dodeline de la tête :

\- C'est plutôt un soulagement j'avoue, et puis bientôt je serai trop âgé pour le rôle. Je vais avoir 25 ans, difficile de faire croire que j'en ai encore 17, non ?

Finalement il est drôle et plutôt touchant, à se démener pour faire oublier un rôle devenu trop lourd. Pas un scoop, mis c'est touchant. Il semble débordé par tout ça, la notoriété, les fans, je lui demande :

\- Vous trouvez le temps de vivre ? Le temps de tomber amoureux ?

Il écarquille les yeux et rougit un peu, gêné, avant de rire :

\- Oui… On a toujours le temps de tomber amoureux, non ?

\- Je pense, oui, dis-je pour conclure et nous échangeons un regard amical, vrai.

Un beau moment de télévision, je crois. On me reproche d'être trop souriant mais on n'attire pas les mouches avec du vinaigre –encore moins les ménagères, donc je souris, quelle que soit l'actualité. Demain c'est lundi, les français veulent rêver, encore un peu.

Je conclus rapidement sur son prochain film, il se détend, nous terminons l'interview sur un ton complice et après avoir remercié en français –là aussi un incontournable de la vedette prétendument accessible- il pousse un soupir de soulagement et reste quelques secondes immobile, yeux fermés, appuyé à son siège. Il semble si jeune et fragile que je me dis que c'est sans doute un exercice bien difficile, à son âge, de plaire à tout le monde, séduire les jeunes filles et paraître crédibles à leurs parents, en même temps.

Être crédible tout court, quand on a une si belle gueule.

Et je sais de quoi je parle.

Après le générique de fin –surtout ne pas bouger jusqu'à ce que les lumières s'éteignent, sur la caméra- je souffle moi aussi, je suis en week-end. Une rapide poignée de main, je file au démaquillage puis au débrief –toujours plus court, le dimanche soir. L'ambiance est particulière, détendue, comme dans une bulle coupée du monde, un peu ouatée.

Chacun est pressé de rentrer chez soi, la vraie vie recommencera demain, avec le début de la semaine. Il ne reste plus que quelques heures de détente pour la majorité des téléspectateurs, et c'est aussi pour ça que je dois sourire. Ne me demandez pas ce que je cache derrière mon sourire, la réponse est rien. Rien. Je n'ai rien à cacher, ma vie est lipide et simple comme moi, je n'apparais jamais dans les tabloïds, c'est pour ça que je ne suis que le joker, le présentateur de remplacement. Mais ça me va bien, je n'envie pas les têtes d'affiche dont les amours font les choux gras de la presse à scandale, je ne mange pas de ce pain là. Ma liberté n'est pas à vendre, elle n'a pas de prix.

Après une douche rapide je remets mon jean, j'enfile un polo, mon blouson et me voilà parti. Par habitude je me dépêche, Lucie n'aime pas attendre le dimanche soir pour dîner parce que le lendemain matin elle travaille, elle. Comme si je ne faisais rien de ma journée le lundi mais je ne dis rien et je me dépêche, heureux de la retrouver.

Pourtant ce soir je serai seul à la maison, ce sont les vacances scolaires, elle est partie chez ses parents, à Montpellier. Depuis la scolarisation de Lily, notre aînée, elle tient absolument à respecter les congés scolaires, même si la petite n'est qu'en maternelle. Ça me fait sourire mais je ne dis rien, elle a des tas de théories sur l'éducation, je les respecte. Moi j'aime enfouir mon nez dans les cheveux de mes filles, les chatouiller et les regarder rire, je n'ai pas envie de les gronder, de les dresser. Parfois je fais les gros yeux mais Tara me lance un regard si innocent que je ne peux que lui sourire, et tout lui passer. Il paraît que c'est très mauvais, j'assume.

Je fixe leur photo sur mon bureau, leurs petites moues concentrées en train de dessiner, leurs cheveux qui volètent au bord de la plage, un tour en poney avec Lucie. Les photos du bonheur, mes trésors. Et puis, cachée dans mon portefeuille, contre mon cœur, il y a la photo de Tara bébé sur mon torse nu, après le bain, qui m'émeut aux larmes, que je ne montre jamais à personne, pas même Lucie.

Les couloirs de la rédaction sont presque déserts, j'aime ce moment où je rentre chez moi en moto et où tout est désert, je glisse sur les quais, tout est calme. Les vendredis et samedis soirs sont différents, joyeux, plein d'espoir, alors que le dimanche est rempli de nostalgie, encore un week-end de passé, hélas. Un beau week-end ensoleillé dont je n'ai pas profité mais il paraît que je suis à envier, il paraît que j'ai de la chance. Soit.

En sortant de l'ascenseur au sous sol, je me heurte à une ombre dans le noir, il pousse un cri, un bruit métallique se fait entendre, je recule. « Shit ! » fait l'ombre, je tâtonne pour allumer la lumière, le cœur battant. Quand tout s'éclaire je reconnais le jeune acteur, il se penche pour ramasser son portable par terre, un pli barre son front.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? je demande, un peu irrité.

\- They… hum… il y avait plein de filles qui m'attendaient à la sortie de l'immeuble, alors je… je voulais sortir par ici et appeler un taxi, mais la porte est fermée, dit-il avec un fort accent anglais.

\- Ah ça c'est sûr que c'est fermé ! On n'entre pas ici comme dans un moulin –et on n'en sort pas non plus, sinon on retrouverait des tarés à tous les étages, croyez-moi. Il vous attend où, votre taxi ?

\- Je… euh. Je ne l'ai pas appelé, je ne sais même pas comment s'appelle la rue, ici, dit-il en se grattant la tête, perplexe.

Il est vraiment idiot ou il fait semblant ? Il sent la cigarette et ses ongles sont rongés, on dirait un ado mal dégrossi. Qu'est ce qu'il fout là, bon Dieu ?

\- Et vous êtes tout seul ? Personne ne vous accompagne, votre agent, votre attaché de presse ?

\- Pardon ?

Visiblement je parle trop vite pour lui, il fixe désespérément mes lèvres, il est marrant.

\- Are you alone here ?

\- Yes…

\- Et votre hôtel, c'est quoi ?

\- Le Ritz, répond-il d'un air penaud.

Ben voyons. C'est bien un Anglais, tiens. Je secoue la tête, un peu dépassé. Je pourrais remonter, le raccompagner jusqu'au hall et attendre le taxi avec lui –la politesse française- mais ça me saoule, là. Je sors un casque de mon coffre, je le lui tends :

\- Je vous raccompagne ?

Il me regarde, interloqué, puis hausse les épaules, hésitant. Je ne sais pas s'il me prend pour un fou ou s'il croit à une plaisanterie, je suis à peu près sûr qu'une clause de son contrat lui interdit de faire de la moto, mais j'attends, souriant.

« Vous avez peur ? » dis-je d'un ton narquois, ses pupilles s'étrécissent et il secoue la tête vigoureusement: « No ! ».

\- OK. Let's go, then.

J'enfourche mon bolide, il hésite encore un peu puis monte derrière moi, je démarre bruyamment, nous voilà partis…

Les quais sont déserts, il s'accroche à moi un peu nerveusement, a priori ce n'est pas un habitué de l'exercice, contrairement à moi. Ma moto, ma maîtresse, mon amante. Une liberté absolue, un flux d'adrénaline garanti quand j'accélère, avec les mots de Gainsbourg qui résonnent : « Quand je sens en chemin les trépidations de ma machine, il me monte des désirs dans le creux de mes reins ». Une phrase qui m'a toujours fait marrer, parce que la moto c'est tout ça et bien plus que ça, c'est une sensation extraordinaire, une vibration profonde et sourde qui monte doucement, mais il faut l'avoir expérimenté pour savoir, comprendre.

Lucie adorait m'accompagner quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, elle disait que c'est ce qui l'avait fait craquer chez moi, parce que jusque là elle me trouvait trop lisse. Ce fut notre première grande émotion, et à l'arrivée, rouge, les yeux brillants, elle ne me regardait plus de la même manière. Nous adorions partir au matin, sans but précis, et quand nous filions sur l'autoroute elle se blottissait contre moi, et je sentais ses jambes autour des miennes dans les virages… ah, les virages…

Une voiture me refuse la priorité, je l'évite de justesse au prix d'un dangereux écart, j'imagine que mon passager est secoué, il ressert la pression de ses bras, je suis désolé de le secouer ainsi. On verra la tête qu'il a à l'arrivée, si on arrive à bon port. C'est un bon test pour connaître les gens, je trouve. Les vrais courageux et les grandes gueules.

Je double un peu nerveusement entre deux voitures à la hauteur du tunnel du pont de l'Alma, je sais qu'il regarde la flamme dorée et les fleurs posées là en hommage à Lady Di, je me dis que si on se plante là ça n'aura pas fini de jaser, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça le fera rire.

Je freine devant le Ritz, le chasseur se précipite pour l'aider à descendre, il est blême sous son casque, les jambes flageolantes.

\- Ça va ? je rigole en retirant mon casque à mon tour.

Le chasseur tique mais ne dit rien, James opine de la tête bravement.

\- Je vous conseille de prendre un verre mon vieux, c'est vrai que ma conduite a été un peu sportive…

\- Oui, un peu.

\- Are you OK ?

\- Yes, I'm fine. Thank you… Bye !

Au moment où un groupe de filles se dirige vers lui, je redémarre, soulagé. Amusant. Heureusement tout est fluide jusqu'à Clamart, quand j'arrive la maison est vide, tant de calme me surprend, d'habitude Lucie est là, écoutant de la musique ou regardant la télé. Il y a encore des bouquets de fleur ça et là, elle s'en fait livrer toutes les semaines, je sais qu'elle adore les tulipes.

En me préparant un sandwich dans la grande cuisine blanche je l'appelle, tout se passe bien à Montpellier, les filles sont au lit, elle me demande :

\- Il est sympa, Robert Pattinson ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre, c'était marrant. Tu l'as un peu asticoté, hein ? T'as pas pu t'en empêcher ?

\- Moi ? C'est pas du tout mon genre, d'asticoter les invités du journal, tu sais bien…

\- Ben voyons… et cette question sur l'amour, c'était quoi ?

\- Quelle question ?

\- Un truc genre : « Vous avez le temps de tomber amoureux ? ». Pourquoi tu lui as demandé ça ? Tu fais des piges pour « Voilà » maintenant ?

\- Je ne sais plus, j'ai improvisé, je réponds, agacé. Écoute, je n'ai pas encore dîné, je te laisse. Je te rappelle demain. Embrasse les filles pour moi…

Avec un soupir je m'installe sur le canapé, il me faut toujours un peu de temps pour décompresser, après le direct. Je zappe quand soudain une mélodie s'élève dans les airs, de je ne sais où.

« Putain, c'est quoi ? ». Je me relève difficilement, à la recherche de l'origine de la sonnerie.

Plus rien. Silence.

Mais qu'est ce que c'était ? Ça venait d'où ? Est-ce que la femme de ménage a oublié son portable dans la cuisine ? Je fais le tour des lieux, tout est nickel, étrange.

Je m'apprête à me réinstaller sur mon canapé quand la même mélodie s'élève, que je reconnais à présent : C'est « _Initials BB_ » de Gainsbourg.

Je me rapproche de la source du son, mes pas me mènent jusqu'à l'entrée, dans laquelle j'ai déposé mon blouson. Avec un pressentiment je fouille la poche intérieure, rien. Au moment où la musique s'élève à nouveau je passe la main dans la poche droite et j'y découvre un Blackberry blanc, qui vibre. Comment ce machin est-il arrivé dans ma poche ? Intrigué, je réponds :

\- Allo ?

\- Yes ? Who are you ?

\- Quoi ? Et vous, vous êtes qui ? je demande, surpris.

\- Robert Pattinson, you know. J'ai perdu mon Blackberry ce soir, alors j'ai composé le numéro au cas où… Vous êtes le… le journaliste qui m'a ramené ?

Ce crétin de rosbif, il ne se souvient même pas de mon nom, charmant.

\- Oui, Laurent Delahousse, pour vous servir. Comment vous avez fait pour me coller ce truc dans ma poche ?

\- Je… I mean… Il vibrait, alors je l'ai sorti de ma poche, au feu, et quand vous avez redémarré, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé… j'ai eu peur, je crois. Sorry.

Ben voyons. Crétin. Je reste sans voix devant tant d'imbécillité, secouant la tête. Le silence gêné se prolonge, je reprends :

\- Bon hé bien je vous le ferai ramener demain matin, vous êtes dans quelle chambre ?

\- Je… j'attends un appel un peu urgent. Il n'a pas sonné déjà ?

« Non, je n'ai rien entendu, j'étais en ligne avec ma femme, sur le mien » je réponds, agressif.

_Désolé d'avoir une vie, connard…_

\- Est-ce que je peux passer le reprendre ? Envoyer un coursier de l'hôtel ? Vous habitez où à Paris ?

\- J'habite pas à Paris. Et vous ne connaissez pas la ville où j'habite, c'est dans les Hauts de Seine. Ça ne peut vraiment pas attendre demain matin ?

\- Hum, non… c'est mon agent, you know. Et pour mes interviews de demain matin… tout est noté dans mon Blackberry.

Ben voyons. Les miracles de la technologie. Enlevez son portable à un jeune et il ne sait plus respirer. Dommage que le cerveau soit en option, sur ce type de modèle. Je le sens extrêmement embarrassé, au bout du fil, n'osant pas insister. C'est clair qu'il lui suffira de claquer des doigts et il m'enverra un foutu esclave de l'hôtel, ça m'agace.

\- C'est si important que ça ?

\- Yes. Really…

Sa voix chavire, je soupçonne un appel sentimental en attente, une embrouille avec quelque starlette à l'autre bout du monde, je crispe mes poings.

\- OK. Je vous le ramène. En moto à cette heure-ci, j'en ai pour 15 minutes au plus.

\- Comment ? Oh no, no, don't… Je vais envoyer quelqu'un et…

Je raccroche, exaspéré.

De toute façon, comme c'est parti, le temps que j'attende le coursier du Ritz je ne suis pas couché avant une bonne heure, et je ne veux pas qu'on connaisse mon adresse. J'ai toujours tout fait pour préserver ma vie privée, je ne veux personne chez moi. Rouler un peu me calmera, en fait j'adore les lumières de Paris la nuit, magiques. La tour Eiffel scintille au loin, les quais sont déserts. Un vrai bonheur.

Je pile devant le Ritz, la place Vendôme est déserte, un chasseur se précipite pour prendre ma moto, je lui aboie quelques recommandations rapides. Je m'engouffre dans la porte à battants, je traverse le hall désert jusqu'à l'accueil.

\- Je peux vous aider Monsieur ?

\- Oui. J'ai un objet pour un vos clients, M. Pattinson. Il m'a dit que c'était urgent. Vous pouvez l'appeler ?

\- Oh, il vous attend, Monsieur. Le voilà… fait-il en regardant derrière moi.

Le grand échalas se dirige vers moi d'un pas hésitant, se mordillant la lèvre :

\- I'm so sorry, mister Dehousse.

\- Delahousse. Laurent.

\- I didn't mean… euh, je ne voulais pas que vous venez jusqu'ici, vraiment pas. Je suis vraiment désolé…

\- C'est bon, c'est bon. Ça m'a calmé les nerfs, de rouler. Voilà votre bien, dis-je en lui tendant le portable. Il a vibré plusieurs fois pendant le trajet, je n'ai pas répondu, bien sûr.

Il l'attrape avec un grand sourire, soulagé :

\- Est-ce que vous avez… regardé à l'intérieur ?

\- Vous plaisantez ? Vous me prenez pour qui ? Je suis journaliste, mais pas dans la presse à scandale. Votre vie privée ne m'intéresse pas, je rétorque agacé.

\- Sorry…

Il grimace un sourire, je reste sérieux. Pour qui il me prend ce petit con ? Un paparazzi ? Et lui, pour qui il se prend ? Il fouille ses poches, j'espère qu'il ne va pas me filer un pourboire, encore bien. Ça ne loupe pas, il me tend un billet, je recule :

\- C'est une blague n'est ce pas ? Vous me prenez pour le coursier du Ritz ?

\- Je… non. Non, bien au contraire. Je… laissez-moi vous offrir à boire. Pour le déplacement…

\- Non, je vais rentrer, il est déjà tard.

Le responsable de l'accueil de nuit feint de ne pas regarder mais il n'en rate pas une miette, j'en suis sûr.

\- S'il vous plaît… juste un verre, au bar. Pour vous remercier…

Il est touchant, avec ses remords, et je me fous de l'avis du portier. Je regarde ma montre, presque 23 heures, je devrais rentrer et me coucher mais Lucie n'est pas là, ce soir…

\- Juste un verre, alors ? Je roule, moi, après…

\- Of course, répond-il d'un ton rassurant en me précédant sur les épais tapis bleu ciel.

__

__


	2. La ballade de Melody Nelson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allez, encore un petit chapitre de cette fic, pour les éventuels amateurs :) Merci à CelineN pour son commentaire, c'est très sympa :) 
> 
> Je précise que quand je l'ai écrite le journaliste en question ne vivait pas encore avec une actrice célèbre, d'où le décalage....
> 
> "La ballade de Melody Nelson" est une magnifique chanson de Gainsbourg, bien sûr....
> 
> Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2**

**La ballade de Melody Nelson  
**

__

 

Nous nous installons dans les fauteuils en cuir vert du Bar Hemingway, l'un des meilleurs bars au monde. Le meilleur, d'après certains. Heureusement la clientèle est riche et âgée, personne ne nous prête attention. Nous sommes dans le genre d'endroit où on ne reconnaît personne, entre gens bien élevés. Mon regard frôle celui de l'homme politique que j'ai reçu ce soir, en galante compagnie. L'esquisse de l'esquisse d'un sourire fend ses lèvres -non, ce n'est pas ce que je pense, et pas ce qu'il pense non plus à mon sujet- sa jeune compagne rit bruyamment, un peu trop pour l'endroit.

\- Qu'est ce que vous buvez ? me demande mon hôte distraitement en lisant les messages de son portable.

\- Un bloody mary, ça s'impose.

Il hoche la tête sans sembler entendre, puis soudain relève la tête :

\- Why ?

\- Comment ? Vous ne connaissez pas la légende ?

\- No. Quelle légende ? fait-il en tapant un message à toute allure, d'une main, sans regarder l'écran de la tablette.

Impressionnant. Ou pathétique, je ne sais pas.

\- Vous savez que ce bar s'appelle Hemingway parce qu'il était un client assidu, n'est-ce pas ? dis-je tout en sachant parfaitement qu'il l'ignore. C'est à sa demande que le barman a créé ce cocktail, car il est totalement inodore –vodka et jus de tomate- et permettait à Hemingway d'échapper à la surveillance de sa 4ème épouse, Mary. Qu'il surnommait « Bloody Mary » -satanée Mary. Amusant, non ?

Il me fixe avec admiration, je prends un air faussement modeste. Hé oui mon vieux, je n'ai pas appris ça à Sciences Po, mais c'est ce qu'on appelle de la culture.

Quand le serveur vient prendre notre commande Robert lance d'un air désabusé « Two bloody marys of course », je souris. Il apprend vite, le bougre. Je me carre dans le fauteuil profond, ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas revenu, c'est vrai qu'on est bien ici. Confortable, diraient les anglais.

Je le regarde continuer à tapoter sur sa tablette avec un agacement croissant, je décide de me taire. Quand le serveur nous dépose deux verres agrémentés d'une branche de céleri il lève enfin les yeux et semble s'apercevoir de ma présence.

\- Je vous dérange peut être ? dis-je négligemment.

\- What ? Oh no, no, dit-il. Sorry. Just a mistake with a friend, you see…

\- Je peux vous laisser, j'ajoute en faisant mine de me lever. Il ne fallait pas vous sentir obligé de m'inviter.

\- Comment ? Non, mais ça me fait plaisir. C'est juste que j'avais un petit truc à régler… you know ? fait-il avec une petite grimace contrite. Je le range.

J'opine, favorablement impressionné par ce bel effort. Je ne suis pas sûr que sa conversation soit à la hauteur de sa renommée sur le net mais voyons. Il paraît jeune et paumé, sans sa tablette, fatigué peut-être. Sa jambe tressaute, il a encore les cheveux en pétard après le casque. Bah, ça doit sûrement être sexy pour les gamines.

\- Vous voyagez beaucoup en ce moment ? je demande avec sollicitude –du moins ce que je peux faire de mieux dans le genre.

\- Oh yeah. A lot. C'est… épuisant, vous savez. Le film sort en Europe ce mois-ci, hier j'étais en Allemagne et la semaine prochaine je serai en Angleterre. Et entre-temps je passe en Espagne et en Italie, je crois. Tout est noté dans mon BlackBerry, sans lui je suis perdu.

\- Oui, je vois ça.

Nous buvons une gorgée du breuvage que j'ai agrémenté de sel et divers épices, il le boit nature, visiblement sans grand plaisir. Il se gratte la tête à plusieurs reprises, j'espère qu'il n'a pas de poux.

Je me souviens fort à propos de cette rumeur sur sa saleté –légende ou vérité ?- difficile de savoir s'il est juste mal rasé ou pas clean. Évidemment ce n'est pas le genre de question à poser.

Comme il ne relance pas la conversation –pourquoi m'a-t-il proposé un verre, bordel, s'il n'a rien à me dire ?- j'improvise :

\- Vous êtes bien logé ?

\- Hum ?

\- Votre chambre est belle ?

\- Yes. Great.

Le regard confus qu'il me lance me fait peur, qu'est-ce qu'il s'imagine maintenant ?

« Vous savez que c'est un hôtel qui a été fréquenté par tout le gratin, surtout ce bar. Des écrivains comme Joyce, Greene ou Sartre venaient souvent boire un verre, après guerre » j'enchaîne rapidement, pour chasser toute ambiguïté. « Et puis bien sûr toutes les têtes couronnées de l'époque, les Rois d'Espagne et d'Angleterre, et les stars. Rudolph Valentino, Marlène Dietrich, Greta Garbo, Coco Chanel. Et puis bien sûr Hemingway et Scott Fitzgerald. »

Je devrais me reconvertir en guide spécialisé dans les hôtels, moi. Si jamais on me flanque à la porte du JT il me restera au moins ça. Sauf que mon auditoire n'a pas l'air passionné. Ou alors il est complètement idiot, ce qui n'est pas impossible. Il hoche la tête comme un brave toutou à l'arrière d'une voiture, je me demande s'il a saisi un seul mot de ce que je viens de dire.

\- Je ne connaissais que l'histoire de Lady Di et Dodi Al Fayed, ici, avoue-t-il en baissant les yeux.

\- Et puis un jour on parlera de vous… on vous citera parmi les hôtes célèbres, j'ajoute avec un brin de cynisme.

\- Oh no, no. I'm nobody, you know, répond-il en secouant la tête. I'll never be a star.

Son trouble –réel, j'en jurerais- me fait sourire. Un vrai gamin. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il est si mal à l'aise, si gauche. Il sait qu'il n'est personne, il n'est pas dupe de sa célébrité, contrairement à certains people américains. Il est Anglais, ça change tout. Il me serait presque sympathique, ce pauvre garçon, s'il ne gagnait pas plusieurs millions de dollars pour jouer dans des navets. Des dollars qu'il doit claquer en conneries, alcool, drogues et autres joujoux. Il a déjà des cernes sous les yeux et ses doigts tremblent, je ne lui donne pas 2 ans avant sa première cure de désintox.

Les châteaux construits sur du sable s'effondrent toujours, surtout s'ils ont été montés vite et haut.

\- Vous venez souvent ici ? demande-t-il en grignotant sa branche de céleri.

\- Moi ? Non. Presque jamais. C'est plutôt un lieu pour les touristes, vous savez. Moi je travaille à Paris mais j'habite en banlieue, et je ne sors pas le soir. Je ne suis pas très mondain, par rapport à bon nombre de mes collègues.

\- Oh… fait-il, désappointé.

S'il espérait que je lui parle des endroits et gens à la mode, c'est raté. Il s'est trompé d'interlocuteur. Peut être m'a-t-il confondu avec mon confrère de l'autre chaîne, qui adore les rubriques people. Je regarde ma montre, je pense que la plaisanterie a assez duré.

\- Vous n'aimez pas Paris ? interroge-t-il avec naïveté.

\- Si, j'aime Paris. Mais je n'ai plus votre âge, vous savez. En fait je crois que je n'ai jamais vraiment déconné, j'ai toujours bossé pour m'en sortir, depuis mes études. Il faut avoir du temps et de l'argent pour sortir à Paris, le soir. Je ne suis pas Serge Gainsbourg.

\- J'adore Serge Gainsbourg, enchaîne–t-il avec un regard triomphant. Surtout l'album « Melody Nelson ».

\- Vous connaissez « Melody Nelson » ? dis-je, impressionné. C'est un concept album pas si évident pour un anglais, pourtant. Mais vous parlez très bien le français.

\- Non, non. Mon accent est horrible et je fais plein de fautes. Pire que Jane Birkin… ajoute-t-il en grimaçant.

\- C'est ce qui fait le charme de Jane Birkin. Vous aimez la France ?

\- Oui ! fait-il en se redressant soudain. J'adore la France. Je venais souvent en France avec mes parents quand j'étais enfant, sur la Côte Basque.

Son enthousiasme soudain le rajeunit, on dirait un gamin qui va battre des mains. Il se met à me raconter ses souvenirs de plage, je l'écoute patiemment, un peu engourdi par l'alcool. Il va falloir que je rentre, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il me faudra une grue pour sortir de ce fauteuil trop moelleux. Si ça continue il va m'absorber, on me retrouvera par terre demain matin, complètement digéré par le monstre en cuir.

J'écoute d'une oreille amusée ses anecdotes, il dépense beaucoup d'énergie pour me prouver qu'il connait mieux mon pays que moi. Soit, admettons. Je pourrais le dégommer en deux phrases mais c'est mon jour de bonté. Ou de fatigue. Six directs en trois jours, ça vous bouffe une énergie surprenante. Le refrain de « Melody Nelson » me trotte dans la tête, obsédant.

_Un petit animal_   
_Que cette Melody Nelson_   
_Une adorable garçonne_   
_Et si délicieuse enfant_   
_Que je n'ai connue qu'un instant_

Un autre homme politique vient d'entrer, il échange trois mots discrets avec son collègue, en souriant. Tiens, je croyais qu'ils se détestaient, ces deux là. Il passe la main dans la chevelure de la conquête blonde qui se trémousse, visiblement une bonne copine à lui aussi. Je parie que je la retrouverai à la météo sous peu, celle là.

C'est comme ça, c'est le jeu à la télé. Coucheries et copinage, rien de neuf sous le soleil.

\- Vous aimez vous aussi ? me demande mon vis-à-vis, avide de ma réponse.

Flûte. J'ai dû rater un truc, j'ai décroché un moment. De quoi il me parlait déjà ? Du Mont St Michel, et après ?

\- Pardon ? dis-je, contrit.

\- « Bel ami », vous aimez ? Maupassant ?

Oui, je sais que c'est de Maupassant, merci. Comment diable en est-on arrivé là ? J'ai zappé combien de temps exactement ?

\- Oui, j'aime beaucoup. Mais je l'ai lu il y a très longtemps…

\- J'ai vraiment adoré tourner ce film, you know. C'est un livre que j'ai toujours adoré, et tourner ça c'était… so fun !

Une petite ampoule s'allume dans mon crâne. Bien sûr. Il vient de tourner dans Bel-Ami, j'en avais entendu parler. Faut que je raccroche les wagons, vite, c'est mon honneur de journaliste, là.

\- Ça vous a plu de tourner ça ? Le tournage s'est passé à Paris ?

\- Hummm… no. Hungary, Hongrie, you know. France was too expensive, trop cher.

\- Ah, d'accord, fais-je un peu déçu. Et qu'est-ce qui vous a plu dans cette histoire ?

« Well. Everything. Les décors, l'histoire, les personnages. Bon, je sais ce que vous allez me dire, oui, on l'a tourné en anglais, c'est pas le vrai texte mais c'était génial, j'ai adoré » fait-il d'un ton définitif en passant la main dans ses cheveux pour la dixième fois de la soirée, tic énervant.

Les décors ? Les personnages ? Et pourquoi pas les costumes et les perruques, tant qu'on y est ?

C'est ça pour lui Maupassant, un truc glamour sur grand écran ? Un spectacle pour américains ?

\- Mais en quoi vous vous êtes reconnu dans l'histoire ? C'est qui Georges Duroy pour vous ?

Mon ton est un tout petit peu agressif, il recule dans son fauteuil, effarouché. On va voir ce qu'il a dans le chou, s'il y a quelque chose chez lui à part sa moue lippue et ses yeux verts. On ne me la fait pas, à moi.

\- Well, hummm… I mean… Georges Duroy c'est un arriviste, l'arriviste absolu. Il est prêt à tout pour réussir, non ? répond-il comme un élève un peu laborieux. Il couche avec les femmes dans ce but, beaucoup de femmes.

\- D'accord. Tout le monde sait ça. Mais la critique politique et sociale de l'époque, vous la voyez comment ?

Ses pupilles s'élargissent, je sens qu'il n'aura pas la moyenne à cette épreuve-là. C'est bien de vouloir faire le malin, mais il faut assurer un peu plus que ça, mon coco. Je sirote les dernières gouttes de ma vodka avec délice, l'air de rien.

Il se rembrunit, cherche un paquet de cigarette dans sa poche avant de réaliser qu'il ne peut pas fumer, et maugrée :

\- OK. You win. Je n'ai pas fait d'études et puis vous les journalistes français vous êtes tellement…

\- Tellement quoi ?

\- Supérieurs, you know. Vous avez fait tellement d'études que vous savez tout sur tout, et nous bien sûr on passe pour des imbéciles. Moi en tout cas. Je ne suis pas comme vous, sorry.

\- Je… je ne voulais pas vous blesser, dis-je en réalisant ma gaffe.

\- Shit, quand on joue dans des films grands public nous nous méprisez et quand on joue des classiques vous nous méprisez aussi parce qu'on n'a pas écrit de thèse dessus. Merde à la fin…, grogne-t-il.

\- Ah, ça c'est très français, comme expression. Bon, Robert, je vous prie de m'excuser si je vous ai vexé, ce n'était pas mon but, dis-je en me redressant en posant ma main sur son genou. Vous savez, à mon âge, on n'a plus que ça, la culture. Ou la cuistrerie, même. On ne peut plus compter sur l'élasticité du tissu, c'est sûr, comme disait Souchon.

\- C'est quoi le cuistrie ?

\- Le fait de se la péter. La vanité. Désolé.

Robert fait la moue, il a une bouche faite pour, il est parfait en petit garçon boudeur. Un rouge délicat lui est monté aux joues, dommage que les jeunes filles ne soient pas là pour le voir. Je me rends compte un peu tard qu'il a essayé de m'épater, j'aurais dû jouer le jeu, comme le gentil journaliste que je suis, pendant les heures de travail.

Mais là c'est de l'extra et je suis fatigué, je n'ai plus envie de faire semblant.

\- Robert, il est tard et je vais rentrer. J'ai été ravi de discuter avec vous et rassurez-vous, vous n'avez rien d'un imbécile. A votre âge je n'en savais pas beaucoup plus que vous mais je n'en étais pas aussi conscient. Connaître ses limites est une preuve de maturité et d'intelligence, si je peux me permettre, sans passer pour un monsieur je-sais-tout. Je suis sûr que vous irez loin, et pas seulement à cause de votre belle gueule. Sur ce, bonne nuit, mon ami.

Je commence à me lever quand il demande avec brusquerie, sans prendre la main que je lui tends :

\- Jusqu'où ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous pensez que j'irai jusqu'où ? Loin, c'est jusqu'où ?

La plaisanterie –ou pas- me fait largement sourire, mais je réponds avec le plus de sérieux possible :

\- Vous irez au moins jusqu'à votre lit, ce soir.

\- Oh ! Et vous ? fait-il en remontant le menton.

\- Moi, jusqu'au mien. Je vous souhaite une très belle soirée, une bonne semaine de marathon d'interviews, et à une prochaine, peut-être…

Je tourne les talons quand j'entends « Attendez ! C'est quoi la bonne réponse ? »

\- La bonne réponse à quoi ? je demande en soupirant, éreinté.

« La critique politique et sociale de l'époque » récite-t-il avec un faux accent français. C'est quoi la bonne réponse ? Que je sache, pour la prochaine fois…

Putain, il se fout de ma gueule, ou quoi ? Je cherche dans ses yeux, je ne trouve rien, qu'une naïveté de bon aloi, et des pupilles dilatées. Ça m'apprendra à faire l'idiot, à l'avenir.

Je soupire :

\- Écoutez, il est tard, là, et j'ai comme un vieux mal de tête. Il y a de très bons sites sur le web qui analysent l'œuvre de Maupassant, ou au pire je vous enverrai un e-mail avec ce qu'il faut savoir sur le sujet, à l'occasion.

Ses yeux s'assombrissent et je vois les commissures de ses lèvres trembler, comment on en est arrivés là, bordel ?

J'ajoute plus doucement :

\- Merci pour le verre et l'ambiance, ça m'a rappelé ma jeunesse. Bonne nuit, Robert.

Il ne répond pas, visiblement mécontent, et détourne la tête.

Merde, je ne voulais pas ça. Un peu gêné je ressors par les portes battantes, la nuit est parfaitement calme, on n'entend que le glissement des grosses voitures, sur l'avenue. Ma moto démarre au quart de tour et je rejoins les grands boulevards déserts, les tempes vrillées par un mal de tête. Je m'en veux de cette sortie un peu lamentable, j'aurais préféré ne pas le revoir, rester sur la bonne impression de l'interview, tout à l'heure.

Mais le journal me paraît tellement loin déjà, dans une autre vie. Et la vie à la télé n'est pas la vraie vie, jamais. On a joué au con et je ne sais pas qui a gagné pour le coup, mais je sais que c'était une mauvaise idée.

Ça me conforte une fois de plus dans l'idée que je ne dois pas fréquenter ces gens-là, ni politique ni show-biz, nous ne sommes pas du même monde, ils ne m'intéressent pas et n'arrivent pas à m'impressionner. Je n'achète pas, non merci. Pas à moi.

La route est pratiquement vide, à part quelques taxis ça et là. Je me demande si j'ai des rendez-vous le lendemain –ce matin plutôt, il est minuit passé- mais je ne me souviens de rien. Heureusement tout est inscrit dans mon I-phone, et au moins je ne serai pas réveillé par Lucie ou les filles, tout à l'heure.

En me garant dans mon garage je reviens à la vraie vie, la seule. Ma maison avec le jardin et la piscine bien cachée par le bois de Clamart, la balançoire pour les filles et ma femme que j'aime. Une vraie femme, pas un porte manteau ou une pute qui veut passer à la télé, à tout prix. Pas de paillettes dérisoires pour cacher la misère.

J'erre dans les pièces désertes, un peu paumé. Je prends une aspirine avec un grand verre d'eau, au loin les néons de Paris clignotent, la fête bat son plein au Ritz.

Ou pas.

 


	3. VIP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à vous qui passez ici pour jeter un coup d’œil à ma fic, et un énorme merci à CélineN pour ses commentaires, super encourageants :) 
> 
> ... Et pardon aux héros de cette histoire, tout est inventé, bien sûr. 
> 
> « VIP » est une chanson de Françoise Hardy que je vous invite à redécouvrir…

**Chapitre 3**

**V.I.P.**

 

**Un mois plus tard**

**Cannes, 23h45**

La foule se masse à l'entrée du night-club, je soupire d'avance à l'idée de devoir la traverser. Il y a toujours un ou deux tarés pour vouloir garder un trophée d'un people –n'importe lequel-, j'espère que mes fringues en sortiront intactes. Je me faufile avec difficulté derrière le mec de la sécurité qui bouscule tout le monde, les quolibets pleuvent, le public n'est plus ce qu'il était. Les vedettes non plus d'ailleurs. Deux « stars » de la téléréalité me précédent, je me demande vraiment ce que je fous dans cette galère. Si mon patron n'avait pas insisté je serais au fond de mon lit, dans mon palace, devant une rediff de « Docteur House », parfaitement heureux. But the show must go on, et la soirée est sponsorisée par ma chaîne, donc…

Ça fait deux jours que je suis à Cannes et j'en ai déjà marre. Au début ça m'excitait de présenter le journal en direct de la Croisette, maintenant c'est juste une galère. Une fois passée l'excitation des premiers jours ne restent que les contraintes techniques et les déceptions, les cocktails obligatoires et les maux de tête. Lucie prétend que je suis trop désabusé, je lui réponds que les stars sont en fait des gens comme les autres, sauf les vraies qui sont soigneusement dissimulées sous leur masque de gloire, inaccessibles. On ne les croise que fortuitement au détour d'un couloir, tête baissée –pas assez maquillées ?-, entourées d'une armée d'assistants qui parlent tous en même temps.

Et soudain elles arrivent sur le plateau télé, radieuses, la peau lisse comme des fesses de bébé, faussement naturelles. La liste des questions à poser a été soigneusement validée par leur agent, au bout du compte l'interview est une coquille vide, une promo déguisée, du vent. De belles photos. Pas la peine de se déplacer pour n'avoir que ça, à mon avis, mais ne pas être à Cannes signifierait ne pas exister, et ça c'est exclu.

J'entre dans le hall bondé et sombre, le prochain chausse-trappe va être de reconnaître du premier coup - sans les confondre - les starlettes du cinéma français, toutes habillées et coiffées pareil –et toutes prénommées Mélanie. Bon, je commence à avoir l'habitude de l'exercice, il suffit d'avoir l'air ravi de les revoir sans entrer dans les détails, elles se chargent en général de vous rappeler à quelle date et quelle occasion vous les avez rencontrées.

Après avoir embrassé quelques joues poudrées – tiens, c'est donc le jus du chausseur Jimmy Choo, le nouveau parfum à la mode ?- et serré des mains au hasard –ça ne mange pas de pain- j'aperçois mon vieux copain Patrick confortablement installé dans le carré VIP, entre deux jeunesses gloussantes. Être journaliste n'a pas de des mauvais côtés, me dis-je en m'installant au milieu du canapé en velours rouge. Immédiatement un serveur se matérialise pour me filer un verre de champagne dans lequel flottent des filaments d'or, le 3ème de la soirée, je donnerais tout pour une margarita. Ou une bonne bière fraîche, tiens. Mais non, les bulles champenoises sont le breuvage de rigueur, c'est non négociable.

La musique est si puissante qu'on peut à peine parler, je reconnais quelques visages sur la piste, ou alors la ressemblance est forte. Peu importe. Bon, je me fixe une demi-heure avant de me tirer, d'ici là on m'aura vu, j'aurai fait mon job. Il fait une chaleur de four autour de la piste, j'envie les danseurs extérieurs qui sont dans les hôtels voisins, près des piscines aménagées. Alors que la basse me vrille les oreilles, les intestins et le reste je pense à Lucie, en train de dormir tranquillement dans notre lit, à Clamart. Elle n'a pas voulu venir, le cirque médiatique l'effraie et elle ne veut pas retrouver la bouille de nos gosses en 4ème de « Voilà ».

\- T'es un veinard, toi, me hurle mon pote Patrick en me faisant un petit clin d'œil.

\- Il paraît, oui. Pourquoi déjà ?

\- T'es logé au Martinez, moi je suis à l'autre bout de la Croisette, dans un vague 3 étoiles.

\- Arrête, je vais pleurer. T'avais qu'à faire de la télé, au lieu de la presse écrite. Y a une hiérarchie, mon vieux.

\- Mais j'ai pas ta belle gueule, moi, lance-t-il sournoisement en souriant à la jeunette qui lui montre ses cuisses.

\- Ah ah, je ris pas, j'ai des gerçures. Mais toi t'as la liberté d'écrire ce que tu veux, dans ton journal, non ? C'est bien ce que tu me rappelles à chaque fois qu'on en parle ?

Je l'adore mais ses piques de jalousie –infondées- m'énervent parfois. Putain c'est pas parce que je souris à la télé que mon métier est facile. Faut se coltiner la conférence de rédaction, les news en continu, les résultats d'audience et la pression aussi, mais ça il ne s'en rend pas compte.

Rêve, mon ami, rêve.

Je commence à transpirer tellement que je sens des auréoles se former sous mes bras, encore heureux que je me suis démaquillé après le 20h. Dire qu'il y en a qui s'amusent, sur la piste, et d'autres qui poireautent, dehors. Ah, la jeunesse…

Des flashes crépitent, je reconnais un couturier et sa muse –masculine- bientôt il n'y aura plus assez de place dans le Carré VIP, on sera aussi serrés que dans le métro.

\- Tu vas à la soirée du film de Tarantino, demain ?

\- Non. Demain, c'est dimanche, je rentre à Paris après le 20h. Fin de l'histoire, dis-je en finissant mon verre de champagne tiède.

\- Déjà ? Mais dis-moi… pourquoi t'es venu au fait ?

\- Pour présenter le journal, à la base.

\- Comment il se la pète, je le crois pas ! Vous entendez ça, Mademoiselle ? Et t'as vu des films, au moins ? Sinon t'aurais pu rester à Paris, non ?

\- Ah ah. Écoute, entre les interviews, la préparation du JT – et la présentation, accessoirement - plus les soirées obligatoires, quand veux-tu que je voie des films ? A 6h, le matin ?

\- Oui. Par exemple.

\- Non, le matin je cours.

\- Sur la croisette, bien sûr. J'espère qu'on t'y admire, au moins.

\- Voui, voui. Des mémés qui sortent leurs chiens et des fêtards en plein after. Pas frais. Ils essaient toujours de dégueuler sur mes godasses mais je cours vite, hé hé.

\- Et tu signes des autographes, dans ton petit short ?

\- La jalousie ne te va pas, mon pote, t'attrape des rides d'amertume.

\- Oh moi je fais de la presse écrite, alors…

Nous nous prenons un flash dans les yeux, j'espère que je n'avais pas l'air trop écroulé sur le canapé de velours, ni trop dans les vapes. Un petit mouvement de foule se crée, tout semble refluer vers l'autre coin de la boîte, improvisé en Carré VIP.

\- C'est Madonna tu crois ? je demande à mon pote qui tend désespérément le cou.

\- Non, je crois que c'est Sharon, ou Cameron, ou un truc comme ça. Attends, c'est l'équipe du film, là, « After dark ». Me rappelle plus de leurs noms.

\- Bon, je crois que j'ai assez ri pour ce soir, mon gars, je vais rentrer. Salut Patrick, à la prochaine… bonne chance, dis-je en désignant du regard la poulette qui n'a d'yeux que pour l'autre carré VIP.

\- Bonne nuit, la star.

Avant de rentrer je fais un détour par les toilettes, relativement calmes, presque reposantes. Un grand mec mince se lave les mains à côté de moi, je croise son regard dans le miroir, sous les lumières bleues. Flûte, je le connais, lui, c'est… comment il s'appelle déjà ?

En même temps que son nom me revient en un flash notre dernière rencontre –et première- rencontre au Ritz, qui a tourné court. La lumière bavante des néons le fait paraître encore plus émacié que d'habitude, il semble n'avoir que la peau sur les os et sa prunelle est vide. Bon, c'est peut être le moment d'essayer de me rabibocher, on ne sait jamais. D'ici qu'il boycotte ma chaîne, je ne serais pas dans la merde. Ces gamins sont tous tarés, ou drogués. Les deux souvent.

\- Hello Robert, how are you ?

\- Fine, maugrée-t-il sans me regarder, avant de tourner les talons, indifférent.

\- Do you remember me ? I'm Laurent Delahousse, french journalist, dis-je en le rattrapant à la sortie. Je voulais juste m'excuser pour la dernière fois, j'espère que tout cela est oublié…

Son regard glisse sur moi, pas la moindre étincelle. Il hausse les épaules et s'éloigne.

Charmant.

Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas collé de vent comme ça, ou alors c'est que ses derniers neurones ont déjà cramé. Crétin, va. Je crois qu'il a fait une conférence de presse ce matin au salon Galuchat de l'hôtel, heureusement je n'y ai même pas fait un détour. Pas de l'info, ça.

Un peu mécontent je me presse vers la sortie, ignorant les multiples saluts qu'on me lance. Bon, deux aspirines et au lit.

Une star, tu parles…

oOo oOo oOo

 

Après un petit déjeuner frugal - fruits frais, graines, thé vert - et un jogging de presque une heure sur le bord de mer – le calme du dimanche matin sur la Croisette, un régal - je remonte dans ma chambre, préparer mes bagages. Ouf, je rentre ce soir, pas dommage. Le miroir de la salle de bain me renvoie une image bronzée, un teint très convenable mais… c'est quoi ces petites rides autour de l'œil, là ? Il va falloir que je me méfie du soleil, sinon je ne vais plus ressembler à mon image lisse, à la télé.

Celle que je déteste mais qui me fait vivre.

Avant de me rendre dans le car régie je décide de m'attribuer une petite pause bien méritée, en ce dimanche matin. Le Spa est pratiquement désert –il est encore tôt-, je me glisse avec un plaisir non dissimulé dans le jacuzzi bouillonnant, entouré de plantes grasses. Un pur bonheur. Les petites bulles courent sur ma peau, me massant agréablement comme autant de petites mains coquines et l'eau est si chaude que je n'ai même pas un frisson. Peu à peu je me détends, des amplis cachés diffusent une musique zen, je pose ma tête sur l'appuie tête moelleux et je ferme les yeux.

…

Un léger ronflement me réveille, flûte, j'ai l'impression que c'est moi. Je rouvre précipitamment les paupières, j'espère que personne n'a entendu. Heureusement je suis toujours seul dans l'eau –tout fripé de surcroît-, il n'y a qu'une silhouette allongée sur un transat, pas loin du mien. Je m'allonge à mon tour sur le coussin épais, à l'ombre d'un palmier.

Le paradis.

Au moment où ma voisine se relève pour boire la tisane zen –obligatoire- servie dans le Spa, je la reconnais : c'est une starlette américaine, j'ai son nom sur le bout de langue, impossible de m'en rappeler. Boh, ce n'est pas grave, elle ne me regarde même pas, je n'existe pas pour elle, même si je l'ai déjà reçue sur mon plateau, à la sortie du premier opus de la saga de fantômes qui l'a rendue célèbre. Elle pianote un message sur son portable, je note que chacun de ses ongles est d'une couleur différente. Amusant. J'espère qu'elle ne propose pas à sa bande de copain de la rejoindre ou c'en est terminé de ma tranquillité.

Pourquoi les jeunes ne vont-ils plus à l’Église, le dimanche matin ?

Comme il fallait s'y attendre elle rejointe peu après par deux personnes, que j'aperçois en ombres chinoises. Ils parlent anglais avec animation, j'aimerais juste qu'ils partent. Peu après j'entends un grand « plouf », ils ont plongé dans la petite piscine du spa alors que le bassin de la piscine principale est sûrement vide. Damned.

Avec un soupir je ferme à nouveau les yeux –d'où ça vient que je suis crevé comme ça, moi ?- quand je les rouvre je vois un couple en train de s'embrasser, sur le transat d'en face. Elle rit à gorge déployée, se relève et lui lance quelques mots avant de disparaître, sur ses jambes infiniment longues et maigres il lui fait un petit signe de la main.

Merde, c'est encore lui. Je commence à rassembler mes affaires quand il me rejoint, de son pas un peu gauche :

\- hum… I mean… I'm sorry for yesterday… bafouille-t-il en penchant la tête.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je … je suis désolé pour hier. Je ne vous avais pas reconnu. La nuit, tout ça…

Oui, tout ça. Et le champagne et la coke, aussi.

\- Pas grave, dis-je, magnanime.

Je n'en dirai pas plus, mon gars, tu peux circuler. L'affaire est close. Mais il passe d'un pied sur l'autre, gêné, puis sourit faiblement :

\- Vous êtes là pour le Festival ?

Non, je passais par hasard, connard.

\- Oui. Et vous ? Vous avez un film en compétition ?

\- Oh no. Notre film -la fin de la saga- est présenté à la fin du festival, you know, fait-il en grimaçant.

\- Ah, c'est bien. Vous êtes content ?

Il s'assoit sur le matelas à côté de moi et grimace à nouveau : « Bah au moins c'est terminé… »

Stupéfiant. Ça s'appelle cracher dans la soupe ou je ne m'y connais pas. Je décide d'insister, en douceur :

\- Mais c'est le rôle qui vous a rendu célèbre, non ?

\- Oh yes, but…

Ses yeux reflètent une détresse un peu trouble, pour un peu je compatirais. Il n'a pas 25 ans et la gloire le fait déjà chier, ça promet. Nouveau haussement d'épaules, il fixe ses doigts de pied, hésitant.

\- C'est si dur que ça ? je lui demande devant son air déconfit.

« Well… je sais que je ne peux pas me plaindre mais les gens sont si bizarres, parfois. Et insistants. Si vous saviez les lettres et les coups de fil que je reçois, c'est dingue. J'en rêve toutes les nuits, en fait, quand je ne prends pas de somnifères. Je rêve qu'on me poursuit. Toutes ces filles, elles me courent après en hurlant et quand elles me rattrapent… » ajoute-il en frissonnant, « quand elles me rattrapent elles m'arrachent mes vêtements et essaient de me toucher, de me mordre. Je finis toujours en lambeaux, dans mes cauchemars. Ou alors je rêve qu'on pille mon ordi, mon téléphone, ou je vois des photos de moi nu partout dans les journaux… it's horrible, you know».

Ah oui, quand même. Ça les esquinte pas mal, les jeunes. Surtout lui. Faut dire qu'il n'a pas l'air bien futé. Est-ce qu'il n'exagère pas un peu, quand même ?

\- Mais… vous avez été réellement ennuyé, ou c'est juste une crainte ?

En se mordillant l'intérieur de la lèvre, il murmure :

\- Il y a eu cette fille… elle m'envoyait des lettres tous les jours, avec des mèches de cheveux, ou des rognures d'ongle, ou des trucs… plus intimes. Disgusting, you know. Affreux. Au début ça me faisait marrer, je m'en foutais et puis un jour elle s'est glissée dans ma chambre, à Las Vegas. Elle suivait tous mes déplacements, tout le temps. A mad girl. Elle s'était cachée dans la salle de bain et quand je me suis mis sous la douche elle m'a sauté dessus, en essayant de m'embrasser, de me toucher… J'ai crié, je me suis débattu, j'ai réussi à la repousser et à la mettre à la porte mais depuis… j'ai peur, tout le temps, quand j'arrive dans un hôtel ou même chez moi.

\- Je comprends, ça doit faire un choc. Elle vous poursuit toujours ?

\- No. She's… enfin, c'est terminé, fait-il en secouant la tête.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Elle a été arrêtée ?

\- No. I mean… c'est fini, c'est tout. Donc je ne suis pas très… relax, en public, vous comprenez ?

Je comprends surtout qu'il me cache quelque chose, mais je ne peux pas insister davantage. J'espère que cette histoire n'a pas été trop loin, pour elle ou pour lui. Ça me rappelle certains courriers ou mails de tarés que je reçois à mon domicile, régulièrement, mais je ne veux pas en parler, pour ne pas jouer à la star. Et puis je n'ai plus 20 ans, moi, ça ne m'émeut guère. Pauvre gosse. Érotomanie, ça s'appelle, mais je ne veux pas étaler ma science, une fois de plus.

Je souris de la manière la plus rassurante possible :

\- Mais à Cannes vous n'êtes pas seul, il y a des gardes du corps partout, non ?

\- Oui, mais ils surveillent surtout les bijoux prêtés par les boutiques, vous savez. Pas les acteurs. Enfin, pas tous.

Pour un peu je le plaindrais, mais une petite voix discordante me souffle que c'est la rançon de la gloire, il faut l'accepter ou retourner à l'anonymat, plus confortable.

Choisir, c'est renoncer, tout ça tout ça.

\- C'est sûr, c'est pas drôle tous les jours. Mais il y a quand même des choses que vous aimez faire, dans la vie, non ? je demande, plein d'espoir.

\- Yeah. Golf. Ça, c'est ma passion.

\- Vraiment ? Oui, moi aussi j'adore ça, ça vide bien la tête et ça permet de respirer. J'en fais toutes les semaines. Quand je peux.

\- Really ? You're so lucky. Pour moi pendant les tournages c'est difficile, les greens sont souvent trop éloignés, ça me manque.

\- C'est sûr.

Son visage s'est illuminé d'un coup, c'est amusant de voir comme il peut changer de physionomie, d'un instant à l'autre. Il fait enfin son âge et ses épaules ne sont plus voûtées, comme par enchantement. Il reprend :

\- Vous avez vu qu'un nouveau club va s'ouvrir près de Paris ? C'est le père d'un copain qui le gère, j'espère que j'aurai le temps d'y aller quand je serai en France.

\- Hé bien je vous le souhaite !

\- J'ai des invitations pour l'ouverture, dans ma chambre, vous en voulez une ?

\- C'est gentil, merci, mais je ne pense pas que j'aurai l'occasion d'y aller. J'ai un club en face de chez moi, en Normandie, j'y vais à pied.

\- Vous habitez en Normandie ?

\- Non. C'est une résidence secondaire. Only for week-ends or holidays, dis-je devant sa mine étonnée.

Un coup d'œil à ma montre, je me rends compte que je suis presque en retard, je me lève :

\- Hé bien, bon courage. Au plaisir de vous revoir bientôt… vous restez longtemps à Cannes ?

\- Well… jusqu'à la fin du festival, puisqu'il y a la présentation du film, répond-il, surpris.

\- Bien sûr. Bye !

Quel con, j'avais déjà oublié ce qu'il m'a dit. Faut croire que ça me passionne. Je file rejoindre l'équipe, j'ai un journal à 13h, moi.

Après une dernière journée marathon je retourne chercher mes affaires à l'hôtel, le soir, juste avant de monter dans le TGV. Le réceptionniste me tend une petite enveloppe, je l'ouvre, c'est l'invitation pour l'ouverture d'un club de golf.

C'est une blague ou quoi ? Je la déchire et je la jette dans la première poubelle venue, je suis pressé.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suivre…


	4. Cap vers l'Ecosse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me revoilà, pardon d'avoir été si longue à poster la suite, je suis très prise par mon autre fic, "Bromance". 
> 
> Aujourd'hui c'est l’apparition d'un nouveau personnage : Stanley Kubrick, du moins l'idée que je m'en fais.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

 

**4**

 

 

 

 

 

**Clamart, septembre**.

Lily trottine vers moi sur ses petites jambes potelées, ses cheveux blonds dans le vent. Son sourire me rassure, c'est la rentrée des classes et elle n'a pas pleuré, ouf. Pas comme l'année dernière, un vrai déchirement. Mais cette fois elle est grande, c'est différent. Lucie a passé plusieurs jours à lui expliquer qu'en moyenne maternelle on ne pleure plus, je crois qu'elle a gobé le truc. Elle est toute fière dans son blouson en jean agrémenté d'une petite dentelle blanche sur les poches et ses mini converse, chaque jour je suis épaté d'avoir donné naissance à une beauté pareille.

« Ma beauté, ma merveille » je lui souffle à l'oreille alors qu'elle s'accroche à mon cou, feignant d'ignorer les regards curieux des mères. En ces moments-là j'aimerais ne pas être connu mais elles ne sont jamais agressives, plutôt émues. Lily glisse sa petite main dans la mienne, nous redescendons la petite colline qui mène chez nous, tout à l'heure on s'arrêtera chez le pâtissier pour une brioche ou des chouquettes – alors que je jure à Lucie qu'elle ne mange qu'un yaourt bio et des fruits à quatre heures. Je sais que la boulangère me glissera « Vous en avez de la chance de pouvoir chercher votre fille à l'école tous les jours ». « Presque tous les jours » je rectifierai avec un sourire alors que Lily me tirera sur la manche pour une sucette.

Lily sautille sur le trottoir, ne foulant qu'un pavé sur deux, langue tirée, concentrée sur son effort quand je sens mon portable vibrer dans ma poche. Flûte. Je décide de l'ignorer, je ne suis pas taillable et corvéable à merci, pas question. Dans la vraie vie les gens ont des week-ends, moi j'ai mon lundi. En principe.

Tout à l'heure il y aura les devoirs, les jeux et le bain, j'ai du boulot, moi. Mes confrères ne comprennent pas que je m'occupe autant d'elles, ça ne me dérange pas. Pendant qu'ils courent les hôtels avec des actrices je lis _Dora l'exploratrice_ à Lily alors que Tara tape comme une sourde sur ses legos, je suis heureux. C'est presque physique, ça ne s'explique pas.

Quand nous entrons chez nous Mme Dios, la nounou, donne le goûter à Tara qui bat des mains en me voyant.

\- Maintenant qu'elle vous a vu, vous êtes bon pour continuer à ma place, dit Mme Dios en souriant.

\- Je sais, c'est mon charme naturel, aucune femme ne résiste. Elles se battent toutes pour goûter avec moi.

\- Papa, tu m'aides pour mes devoirs ? demande Lily avec de grands yeux innocents – trop pour l'être vraiment.

\- Écoute, je termine de donner sa compote à ta sœur et après je vais vérifier tes devoirs. Commence déjà à les faire et après je jouerai avec toi, promis. Tu as quoi à faire ?

\- Un dessin à colorier, maugrée-t-elle, déçue.

Dès que j'entre dans mon bureau, je vois clignoter le répondeur, hélas. Je me doute que ma boîte mail regorge de messages, c'est ce qu'on appelle un jour de repos. Je rêve de partir et de tout laisser en plan, portable, ordi, ces chaînes invisibles. En soupirant je m'installe devant mon écran, les yeux rivés sur les photos de mes filles. Mon téléphone sonne, je jette un œil. Merde. C’est Gérard, le producteur de l'émission.

\- Salut Laurent, tu vas bien ?

\- Moui…

\- J'arrête pas de te laisser des messages, tu fous quoi ?

\- Je suis chez moi avec mes enfants, là. On devait pas se voir demain ?

\- Oui, je sais, mais j'ai une nouvelle géniale et il faut être réactif. Stanley Kubrick accepte de nous recevoir chez lui en Écosse, pour une semaine. C'est pas great, ça ?

\- Quoi ? Si !

Je sens une vague d'excitation monter, le réalisateur vit retiré dans son château depuis de nombreuses années, il ne répond pratiquement à aucune interview. Je suis sidéré qu'il ait accepté, je pensais devoir me contenter de vieux extraits de reportages pour ma prochaine émission. Incroyable.

\- Allo ? T'es toujours là ? Je t'entends plus.

\- Oui, je suis toujours là. C'est fou, je n'en reviens pas. Comment t'as fait ça ?

\- Ah ah ! Ça, c'est mon secret. J'ai le bras long moi mon gars, je bosse à la télé.

\- Arrête. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu le convaincre ? dis-je le cœur battant.

\- Aucune idée. Il t'a vu au journal une fois qu'il était de passage à Paris, ça a dû favorablement l’impressionner. Et puis il prépare en toute discrétion un nouveau film. Son dernier, vu son âge. Un peu de pub ne lui fera pas de mal, j'imagine.

\- Un nouveau film ? Il avait juré d'arrêter, il disait que le milieu du cinéma était pourri.

\- Je sais mon vieux mais on ne va pas se plaindre, non ?

\- Non. C'est clair que c'est une aubaine, un coup de chance pure. Et c'est pour quand ?

\- A priori mi-octobre, il n'est pas dispo avant. Je te réserve un billet, tu pars avec Georges et Steph ?

\- C'est pas pendant les vacances de la Toussaint au moins ?

\- Putain ! Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Je t'offre un monstre sacré sur un plateau et tu me parles de tes gamines. T'es cinglé ?

\- Je… j'avais promis à Lucie… OK. Oui, Georges et Steph seront très bien. Mais tu me files du bon matos, hein ? Je veux des super images de l'Écosse, qu'on n'ait pas l'air d'avoir tourné ça en deux jours en studio à la plaine Saint Denis.

\- T'inquiète. Ça roule, ma poule.

Je raccroche, excité et inquiet. C'est mon rêve qui se réalise, rencontrer le créateur de nombreux chefs-d'œuvre du cinéma. Je les connais par cœur, en français et en V.O. Une vision affûtée de la société, un esthétisme absolu et un désespoir qui ne l'est pas moins. Fantastique. En bas j'entends les voix des filles qui rentrent du parc, bientôt Lucie sera là aussi. Merde, je lui avais promis.

 

 

**Dundee, octobre.**

L'aéroport est presque désert, nous récupérons un vieux 4X4 de location à l'agence du coin, j'ai mal à la tête. Georges et Steph engouffrent le matériel dans le coffre, je grimace :

\- On pouvait pas louer une voiture locale, genre Range ? On va se faire remarquer avec une BMW.

\- Le chef a signé le bon de location, c'est l'essentiel. Si on peut pas avoir de petits plaisirs en déplacement, se justifie Steph, moqueur.

Soit. Nous démarrons, direction l'hôtel de luxe réservé par la production à la sortie de la ville, à presque une heure du château du réalisateur. Je rêve d'une vieille bâtisse en pierres avec un donjon et des fantômes, nous nous arrêtons devant un immeuble en verre ultra moderne. Flûte.

\- Très typique l'hôtel, les gars. Bon choix.

\- Oh mais t'as pas fini de râler ? Si t'es pas content tu t'en occuperas la prochaine fois. Et puis ta secrétaire a dit que tu étais allergique à la poussière, au moins dans ce genre de blockhaus il n'y en a pas un gramme.

\- Tu parles, tout est climatisé, c'est un vrai bouillon de germes. 

Ils échangent un regard éloquent – oui, je sais, je joue à la star mais j'ai autre chose à faire que de m'occuper de l'intendance, moi - puis on s'installe dans les chambres aseptisées du Hilton, les mêmes partout dans le monde. Tu parles d'un dépaysement. Je jette ma valise dans un coin, il faut que je me dépêche d'appeler les filles avant qu'elles aillent au lit. La perspective d'une semaine sans elles me déprime un peu mais heureusement j'ai pu avancer les dates pour ne pas rater les vacances scolaires, toujours ça de pris.

Je fouille pour trouver mon portable dans ma poche quand je lève les yeux vers la fenêtre. Le paysage est sublime, un coucher de soleil orangé sur la rivière locale, la Tay, si je ne m'abuse. Une mélancolie soudaine me prend, née de la beauté presque irréelle des couleurs. Il faut que je me pose, que je prenne le temps de regarder un peu autour de moi au lieu de courir d'un point à un autre, stressé. Dans ma tête je suis déjà demain quand je rencontrerai Stanley Kubrick, je suis déjà la semaine prochaine quand je commencerai le montage des images, je suis déjà le mois prochain à la diffusion du reportage. Une fuite éternelle, inutile.

Le babillage des filles me rassure, elles sont là tout contre mon oreille, elles ne m'oublient pas, ça fait du bien. Tara gazouille et Lily essaie de négocier une demi-heure de plus avant de se coucher, je sens Lucie un peu lasse au bout du fil. Je lui ai promis une escapade en Corse tous les deux à mon retour, j'imagine ses cheveux entortillés en chignon et les mèches qu'elle remonte machinalement, son geste préféré au téléphone.

Je regarde ma montre, merde, déjà vingt heures, je dois rejoindre ma fine équipe en bas. Ça fait plusieurs années qu'on se connait, ils s'occupent de l'image et du son sur mes reportages, on est comme un vieux couple – trio plutôt - toujours en train de s'engueuler mais s'adorant. Ils connaissent mon meilleur profil, je ferme les yeux sur certaines notes de frais au bar. Quand je les rejoins ils sont déjà installés sur les banquettes en cuir devant des verres ambrés.

\- 18 marques de whisky, c'est pas le bonheur, ça ?

\- Va falloir qu'on les essaie toutes, hein chef, c'est notre devoir de journaliste d'investigation, pas vrai ?

\- J'aimerais pas voir l'état de votre foie, à vous deux, dis-je en m'installant à leur table.

Je jette un coup d'œil à la carte et opte au hasard pour un _Glenmorangie_ , hommage à un vieux titre de Françoise Hardy que j'adorais, ado. Un pur fantasme.

Il paraît qu'il est frais et doux, aux arômes de miel, c'est parfait. Les gars commencent à essayer de décrypter le menu, je pense au doudou de Tara, un nounours blanc aux oreilles roses qu'elle serre contre elle le soir. Petit bouchon, elle me manque. L'alcool fait son effet dans mes veines, la mélancolie me submerge à nouveau, inexplicable. Bon, faut que je me secoue ou je vais pleurer et ça va pas faire sérieux. Un air de musique traditionnelle accroît mon spleen, putain, j'adorais voyager avant. Avant les filles.

En grappillant dans ma lobster and crab salad je regarde mes compatriotes attaquer un énorme steak accompagné de pommes de terre, bonjour le régime. J'essaie de faire l'impasse sur la mayonnaise luisante mais elle est si bonne… Je ne dois pas oublier que l'écran vous file cinq kilos de plus, donc méfiance. Pour rien au monde je n'avouerais que j'envie les techniciens qui ne se privent de rien, je prétends adorer les salades et les légumes, pieux mensonge. Parfois j'arrive à y croire aussi. Parfois.

Un dernier coup d'œil sur la baie le soir, avant de me coucher j'avale une petite pilule, juste une, pour dormir. Demain je rencontre une de mes idoles de jeunesse, j'ai quinze ans ce soir.

 

 

Après un copieux petit déjeuner – œufs, saucisses, toasts et marmelade maison - nous partons vers le Briard Castle quelque part dans les collines avoisinantes, Sidlaw je crois. C'est toujours Steph qui conduit, il adore les bagnoles mais il ne peut s'empêcher de jurer à chaque fois qu'il doit tenir sa gauche, c'est-à-dire presque tout le temps. Georges est devant à côté de lui, une immense carte dépliée sur les genoux. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ce soit une carte de l'Irlande – il est un peu tête en l'air – car il aboie des ordres contradictoires. J’essaie de me calmer en me disant qu'on est partis bien en avance, heureusement. Stanley Kubrick n'est pas réputé pour sa charmante compagnie, j'ai bien compris que son temps est compté. Le mien aussi, anyway.

Je frissonne dans ma chemise, j'aurais dû mettre un pull, il fait frais malgré le rayon de soleil. Dès la sortie de la ville le paysage change et je souris, charmé. Tout ce que j'espérais est là, comme dans une carte postale : le vert tendre des prés et la bruyère à perte de vue, le long des collines vallonnées. À la sortie de la nationale une petite route défoncée nous conduit de village en village, tous aux noms plus improbables les uns que les autres que traversent paisiblement des moutons en liberté. Du moins, avant notre arrivée.

« Tu comptes faire un méchoui ce soir ? » je demande à Steph alors qu'il vient d'en tondre un involontairement. « T'as vu que c'est limité à 30 dans les villages ? »

\- À 30 ? Qui peut rouler à 30 avec un moteur comme celui-là ? Et puis je croyais que tu étais pressé, répond-il avec une parfaite mauvaise foi.

\- Je suis pressé mais je ne veux pas avoir d'ennui avec les fermiers du coin alors tu vas mettre la pédale douce, ok ?

\- Pffff… N'importe quoi.

Le son des cloches des moutons nous parvient parfois au milieu de la house music que crachent les amplis, marotte de Georges. Désolant. Pour un paysage comme celui-là il faudrait une ballade ou un morceau de cornemuse. Je pars dans une rêverie un peu floue, mélange de _Un taxi mauve_ , qui se passe en Irlande si je m'abuse et d'un vieux récit lu dans mon adolescence, qui m'avait enflammé l'esprit. Georges maugrée à l’avant en se plaignant du peu de panneaux indicateurs, Steph tente la conduite sur deux roues au gré des nids de poules et je cherche vainement des yeux un garage, un commerce ou n'importe quoi où on pourra acheter un GPS.

Au coin d'une rue nous apercevons un homme en kilt, Georges glousse. Un nuage noir apparaît soudain, avant qu'on ait eu le temps de dire ouf il pleut à verse, je sens que les tournages à l'extérieur vont être rock'n'roll. Au bout de deux heures et trois demi-tours on tombe sur le panneau « Briard Castle » au détour d'un virage, pure chance à mon avis, Georges lui-même a du mal à cacher sa stupéfaction. Bon, on a quand même une bonne heure de retard, je me prépare à présenter mes plus plates excuses – ou plus.

Petit à petit les tours de pierre apparaissent, le spectacle de ce château orné de quatre tourelles est tout à fait fascinant, on se croirait revenus au Moyen Âge, d'autant plus qu'il est partiellement caché par les arbres et que le chemin qui y conduit est en terre. Finalement le 4X4 n'était pas du luxe, je m'accroche à l'appuie-tête pour ne pas tomber. Les tourelles en encorbellement se terminent par des flèches et parapets, Steph retient un juron d'admiration.

Nous nous garons et nous échangeons un coup d'œil inquiet. Personne et la lourde porte en bois est fermée. Tout semble désert, peu accueillant. Je regrette déjà l'hôtel qu'on vient de quitter, je me demande comment on va tenir pendant presque une semaine là-dedans.

Alors que je frappe en vain à la porte principale une voix rocailleuse me parvient.

\- Vous avez fait bonne route ?

Je me trouve face à une légende, Stanley Kubrick himself, montagne barbue aux yeux bleus durs, pipe en bouche, me tendant une main poilue et épaisse.

\- Nous sommes en retard, je suis vraiment désolé, dis-je en tentant de sourire alors qu'il m'écrase les doigts de sa poignée de main virile.

\- À vrai dire, je vous attendais plus tard, en général les gens ont toujours deux heures de retard quand ils arrivent. S'ils arrivent jusque-là. Il y en a qui cherchent toujours je crois, même avec ces fichus espions de satellite. Mais cette route n'est répertoriée nulle part, hé hé.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, c'est pour ça que je vis ici, je suis tranquille. C'est tout votre matériel, là ? Je vous préviens, le bidule est tout en hauteur, j'espère que vous n'avez pas peur des escaliers, ajoute-t-il en nous dévisageant avec scepticisme.

Le « bidule » est en effet un vieux château humide, visiblement meublé d'époque, tout en escaliers. Nous suivons le maître des lieux jusqu'au premier étage où nous attend une jeune fille rousse en jean blanc, souriante. Je cherche désespérément dans ma mémoire s'il a une fille, je ne me souviens que du nom de son épouse, une actrice retirée du grand écran depuis longtemps, au mystérieux regard mauve. Charlotte, je crois.

\- Aileen, la fille de mon jardinier. Elle s'occupe de la cuisine et du ménage. Méfiez-vous, c'est une sorcière, conclut-il avec un rire gras qui résonne le long des murs.

Steph qui était encore dans les escaliers loupe une marche et manque de s'étaler de tout son long, notre hôte reprend :

\- Messieurs, je vous laisse ici, je ne monte jamais plus haut, ordre de mon médecin. Aileen vous a préparé des chambres, il y a des salles de bain à chaque étage, avec eau chaude. Du moins le matin. Je vous attends à midi pour le déjeuner, j'ai un script en cours.

Je reste bouche bée alors qu'il disparaît, Georges ricane et Steph se masse la cheville en grimaçant, je sens que cette semaine va être longue, très longue. Je jette un coup d'œil à mon portable, anxieux. Comme je m'y attendais le réseau ne passe pas et j'ai promis aux filles de les appeler tous les soirs. Il y a sans doute un fixe quelque part, inaccessible ou défaillant, je m'attends au pire. Aileen nous montre ses dents bien blanches et entreprend de monter les marches en gazouillant dans une langue inconnue, sans doute un patois local. Charmant. Je m'adresse à elle en anglais, elle ouvre de grands yeux.

\- Oh, vous parlez comme à la télé, dit-elle avec un petit rire et j'en conclus que j'ai un bon accent d'Oxford.

\- Vous ne devez pas voir grand-monde ici, lui dis-je en découvrant ma chambre.

\- No. Not really.

Un grand lit à baldaquin en occupe la plus grande partie, des rideaux à petites fleurs ornent les minuscules meurtrières, il fait à la fois frais et humide, un vrai bonheur. L'odeur qui flotte ne doit rien aux produits ménagers qui tentent de la masquer, je m'attends à la pire crise d'allergie de ma vie.

\- C'est la chambre de Mary, dit-elle en faisant un petit clin d'œil.

\- Mary, c'est qui ? La fille de Stanley ?

\- Mais non, c'est le fantôme qui loge ici, réplique-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel comme si j'étais un idiot. Elle est très gentille, si vous lui plaisez elle ne vous embêtera pas et vous protégera contre Laird.

\- Oh. Et c'est qui Laird ?

\- Ça, il faut le demander à M. Stanley. Bon, je dois vous laisser, j'ai encore une chambre à préparer, on a d'autres invités demain.

\- Encore ? Qui ça ?

\- Les futurs acteurs du film, mais ça c'est une surprise, conclue-t-elle en tournant les talons.

Flûte, c'était pas prévu au programme. Pour quelqu'un qui ne reçoit jamais, ça fait beaucoup d'invités, j'espère que ces gêneurs ne vont pas m'empêcher de faire mon travail. Une alarme résonne dans mon cerveau, je lui fais mon plus beau sourire.

\- Ah bon, une surprise ? Mais vous pouvez bien m'en dire un peu plus, non ?

\- You won't believe it. Robert Pattinson et sa fiancée. Great, no ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suivre...


	5. Sarabande

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vais essayer de poster plus régulièrement, promis ! 
> 
> Bonne lecture...

5

 

 

 

 

 

Steph me jette un petit coup d'œil angoissé alors qu'Aileen dépose un plat fumant sur la table de l'immense salle à manger, meublée comme au Moyen Âge. Même les toiles d'araignée et les courants d'air glacés sont d'époque, je termine mon second whisky en frissonnant. Je comprends mieux pourquoi la boisson est devenue le breuvage national. Des têtes d'animaux empaillés nous observent, une odeur de vieux bois et de poussière me chatouille les narines, il fait sombre et humide, comme partout.

Je jette un coup d'œil morose à ma montre, déjà 19 heures et pas une minute vraiment utile de filmée à part des vues extérieures prises par Georges cet après-midi. Le génie était plongé dans son script, pas moyen de le déranger. Version officielle. En fait les ronflements qui montaient le long de la tourelle ne laissaient pas de doute sur sa véritable activité. Pas étonnant qu'il lui faille dix ans pour faire un film à ce rythme-là. Pourquoi nous a-t-il autorisés à venir s'il n'a pas une minute à nous consacrer ?

\- Vous êtes trop pressé, jeune homme, m'a-t-il déclaré après le repas alors que je sortais mon matériel. Prenez donc le temps de découvrir les lieux, plongez-vous dans l'atmosphère du Castle, humez l'air d'ici, vous comprendrez mieux.

Georges a déjà le nez bien rouge et l'œil vitreux, il a passé l'après-midi dans la cave, je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il y a fait. Aileen dépose une purée de pommes de terre et une salade au vert fluo sur la table, notre hôte découpe le plat avec un énorme couteau d'époque. Déjà que c'est étrange de manger dans des assiettes ébréchées et boire dans des gobelets en étain, je crains le pire quant à la composition de la spécialité locale, le haggis. D'après mes souvenirs, Gainsbourg déclarait que c'est le plat le plus exotique qu'il ait jamais mangé, et il avait pas mal voyagé.

\- Ça a l'air délicieux, tente Steph. Il y a quoi dedans ?

Notre hôte laisse entrevoir un sourire un brin sardonique et lui sert une bonne plâtrée d'un mélange odorant.

\- Ça vient du français « hachis » mon cher, répond-il de son accent rocailleux. Goûtez et je vous dirai après ce qu'il y a dedans.

Nouveau coup d'œil éperdu de mon pote, je me demande comment m'en sortir sans perdre la face. Évoquer une allergie ou un régime ne me sauvera pas, je le crains. La première bouchée est très particulière, finalement il faut bien un bon whisky pour faire passer ça, c'est clair. Je me jette sur la purée de pommes de terre, délicieuse, tout en sachant que par principe je ne mange jamais, jamais, de féculents avec des protéines, surtout le soir. On va dire que c'est un cas d'urgence.

Georges mange de bon appétit, visiblement ravi. De toute façon, tant que c'est chaud et que son assiette est pleine, il est ravi. Je me demande de quel orphelinat ou maison de redressement il vient pour se jeter ainsi sur la nourriture. Il sauve l'honneur car Steph et moi sommes plus circonspects devant nos assiettes fumantes.

\- Ne me dites pas que vous ne vous régalez pas ! tonne Alfred en se découpant une grande tranche de pain. Vous savez que le moineau a cuisiné exprès pour vous, parce que le haggis est un plat qu'on mange le 25 janvier en principe.

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est la Burns Night. Ce brave Robert Burns a écrit une véritable ode à ce plat dans son poème « To a haggis », donc à son anniversaire on en mange et on récite ses poèmes. Vous connaissez les poèmes de Robert Burns, M. Delahousse ?

\- Euh… non, hélas.

Il nous considère avec dédain et semble hésiter à nous faire partager ses connaissances, doutant sûrement de notre capacité de compréhension et d'admiration, ce en quoi il a tout à fait raison.

\- C'est vraiment top ce truc, déclare Georges en se resservant une nouvelle plâtrée, ça me rappelle le frichti de ma grand-mère, dans le nord. Comment c'est fait, déjà ?

\- Oh, nous avons un amateur. Parfait, parfait. Eh bien, c'est de la panse de mouton farcie avec des abats, cœur, foie, poumon, des oignons, de l'orge, du saindoux. Ça se sert avec des purées de neeps ou des tatties, de la purée de patates, c'est ce que vous mangez maintenant. Étonnant, non ?

J'opine d'un air inspiré - quinze ans de métier - alors que Steph change de couleur en repoussant son plat du dos de la main et que Georges s'esclaffe, bon public. Tout en essayant d'enfouir habilement le reste de mon hachis sous de la salade je tente une diversion.

\- C'est vraiment très sympathique de votre part de nous accueillir aussi bien avec votre spécialité locale, mais vous n'auriez pas préféré attendre vos autres invités, demain ?

\- Qui vous a parlé de ça ? tonne-t-il la fourchette en l'air.

Aileen, qui dînait avec nous, pose précipitamment sa fourchette et prend la tangente dans la cuisine sous un prétexte en patois, je recule sur ma chaise.

\- Je… j'avais cru comprendre ça. Je me trompe peut-être ?

\- No. Don't worry about them anyway, grommelle-t-il en se resservant un bon verre de whisky sans glaçons. De toute façon ils n'auraient pas apprécié ce plat, ils sont Américains ou tout comme, et maigres comme des clous. Pas des amateurs de bonne cuisine comme vous les Français.

\- Ah ça, c'est bien vrai ! rigole Georges en lui tendant son verre vide. Et vous avez des fromages, ici aussi ?

Stanley soulève un sourcil surpris – comment ce diable de Georges peut-il avoir encore faim après tout ce qu'il a mangé ?- puis répond imperturbable :

\- Yes, of course. Cheddar, Bonchester, Cairnsmore, Gowrie, Larnak Blue and many other. J'ai de l'excellent Seriously Strong Cheddar, ça vous intéresse ?

\- Oui, pourquoi pas ? fait Georges avec un grand sourire. Ben, pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? Je ne suis pas une petite nature, moi.

À cette allure-là nous ne sommes pas encore sortis de table et j'ai un coup de fil à passer. Lucie couche les filles à 20 heures, j'ai physiquement besoin de leur parler, de les entendre rire, mais je ne sais comment aborder le sujet du coup de fil vers la France avec Stanley. Il n'a que brièvement abordé le sujet de sa famille au détour d'une phrase et il n'avait pas l'air enthousiaste. J'ai cru comprendre que son épouse Charlotte était en visite chez sa sœur à New York, et la mention de ses enfants ne suscite chez lui qu'une indifférence un peu agacée. Ils sont déjà adultes et partis à l'autre bout du monde, je n'ose pas poser la question d'éventuels petits-enfants. L'attitude bourrue et souvent hermétique de notre hôte me dissuade d'être trop intrusif, je sens qu'il va falloir choisir ma formulation avec précaution lors de l'interview. Pas facile d'apprivoiser un ours, pas impossible non plus, j'en ai vu d'autres.

Après la butterscotch, tarte au caramel mou, Stanley nous propose un dernier whisky dans le petit salon, pièce improbable garnie d'un canapé de style anglais défoncé, encore plus glaciale que les autres. Mes collègues ne se font pas prier pour déguster une quatrième sorte de whisky, je lutte contre une migraine menaçante mais j'accepte quand même, histoire de ne vexer personne.

Stanley allume sa pipe et se carre dans son vieux fauteuil recouvert de tissu écossais.

\- So what ? On la fait cette interview, ou non ?

\- Maintenant ? je demande, abasourdi.

\- Je ne me sens bien que le soir, après un bon repas. Le matin je dois m'occuper de mes champs et de mes bêtes, l'après-midi je fais la sieste, je travaille le soir. Un souci, messieurs ?

\- Non, non. C'est juste que… nous n'avons rien installé ici, on pensait tourner dans votre bureau, en haut.

\- Personne ne va dans mon bureau, décrète-t-il en tirant de grosses volutes. Ce sera ici le soir, ou rien du tout. C'est à prendre ou à laisser, messieurs.

« On prend, bien sûr, on prend. On va tout préparer ce soir, défricher le terrain et demain soir tout sera prêt pour tourner » j'improvise sous l'œil soulagé de mes collègues, pas prêts à bosser de nuit. Je n'ose même pas penser au tarif des heures sup nocturnes, mais à cheval donné on ne regarde pas les dents, paraît-il.

\- Je vais juste chercher mes questions dans mon dossier, je pense qu'après leur verre mes collègues iront se reposer, j'ajoute en leur lançant un regard entendu.

Pour la phase préparatoire j'aime me trouver en tête à tête avec mon « client » pour instaurer une relation de confiance. Ils comprennent et prennent congé, je me retrouve seul face à Kubrick, un peu décontenancé et les idées brouillées par le whisky. Je fouille rapidement mes fiches, cherchant la question la plus anodine possible pour commencer. Le vent se met à souffler et des craquements inquiétants se font entendre, je suppose que c'est de là que viennent les rumeurs sur les fantômes. Malgré l'alcool je me recroqueville sur mon siège, il fait un froid de canard, le réalisateur a deux gros pulls sur lui et une couverture chauffante naturelle sur ses genoux : son chat.

\- Vous avez l'air gelé, vous voulez que je fasse un feu ?

\- Ma foi… j'avoue qu'il ne fait pas très chaud, mais je ne suis sans doute pas assez habillé.

\- C'est pas faux, vous avez vu le tissu de votre pantalon ? Bon, je vais nous faire une bonne flambée, ça réchauffera un peu les chambres du haut, je ne veux pas vous retrouver congelé demain matin, ah ah !

Il se lève, faisant miauler le chat, puis procède à un rituel minutieux pour allumer la cheminée. Un halo orangé vient jusqu'à nous, bien avant qu'on ne sente la chaleur.

\- Pourquoi être venu vous installer ici, loin du monde ?

\- Le monde ? Qu'est-ce que vous appelez le monde ? La poignée de people et de trous du c… qui font l'industrie du cinéma de nos jours ?

Waouh, ça commence fort. L'interview ne va pas être simple, ou je ne m'y connais pas. D'un autre côté c'est un génie et un génie a tous les droits, y compris celui d'être grossier. C'est un devoir, même. Ça fait partie de sa légende et ça peut faire de cette interview une bombe si je m'y prends bien. Mine de rien.

\- Justement, comment fait-on pour continuer à exister dans le monde du show-biz quand on vit dans un lieu aussi éloigné des studios ?

En tirant sur sa pipe il me fixe de son célèbre regard bleu, hypnotique ou effrayant selon les sources, et me souffle la fumée au visage.

\- Vous savez quand vous êtes au cœur du cyclone vous ne voyez pas grand-chose à part de la poussière. C'est quand on s'éloigne un peu qu'on peut observer le monde, parce qu'on n'en fait pas partie. You know what I mean ?

J'opine, bien sûr je vais jouer le questionneur admiratif et lui la star blasée, sa légende parle pour lui, que dire qui n'ait pas déjà été écrit, analysé, décortiqué ? Le chat saute à nouveau sur ses genoux, il fait trois tours sur lui-même avant de se réinstaller confortablement.

\- Il s'appelle comment votre chat ?

\- Colette. Mon seul amour…

Je souris, hésitant à parler de sa femme, la célèbre actrice qui a quitté le monde du cinéma pour lui il y a dix ans. On la dit déprimée, au bord de la crise de nerfs. Aucun portrait d'elle nulle part, les rumeurs courent sur leur séparation mais le sujet est tellement brûlant que je vais le garder pour plus tard.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut encore espérer quand on a eu tous les honneurs comme vous, des oscars, des palmes d'or, tous les prix imaginables ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait vous lever le matin ?

« Money » disent ses yeux roublards, « Life » répond sa bouche morne.

Avec ça je ne suis pas fauché, je sens qu'il va falloir ramer. Il faut que je découvre pourquoi il m'a fait venir, ce qu'il attend de ce reportage, vraiment. La cheminée siffle, une bourrasque s'y engouffre, suivie d'un craquement sinistre. L'artiste me surveille du coin de l'œil, s'amusant de mes sursauts. Attends mon gars, j'ai fait des reportages au Pakistan et à Beyrouth, c'est pas ta baraque qui va m'effrayer.

\- Vous êtes une légende à présent, comment on vit ça au quotidien ?

\- Ah ah ! Eh bien je me lève tous les matins, je vais pisser et ensuite je bois mon café, je vais voir mes bêtes au pré et je m'occupe de mes champs, et croyez-moi pour mes brebis je ne suis pas une star.

Hum, facile. S'il continue à me tacler je vais sortir mes griffes mais je dois encore jouer au naïf. La semaine commence à peine, patience, patience. Rira bien qui rira le dernier, et toute cette sorte de choses.

\- Quelle est votre œuvre la plus emblématique, à votre avis ?

\- Bonne question. Par rapport à quoi ? Emblématique en quoi ? Artistiquement, socialement, politiquement ?

\- Socialement, je réponds sans réfléchir pour ne pas avoir l'air pris de court.

\- _Orange mécanique,_ même si ce film a fait scandale à sa sortie. Ce qui est drôle c'est qu'après il est devenu l'emblème d'une génération, une ode à la liberté. Je ne pense pas qu'actuellement on pourrait encore tourner ce genre de film, la censure est partout, surtout aux USA. De nos jours on doit produire le film le plus lisse possible ou alors avec de fausses provocations. La société est devenue tellement frileuse et moraliste que d'évoquer un tel sujet serait suicidaire. Regardez ce qui est advenu à Roman Polanski…

\- Vous pensez qu'un film doit interpeller le public, déranger le spectateur ?

\- Of course. What else ? souffle-t-il dans une  bouffée de nicotine.

Il est si sérieux que je ne sais pas s'il a fait un jeu de mots ou pas, je préfère passer outre.

\- Comment vous choisissez un sujet ? Par exemple comment avez-vous choisi le thème de votre prochain film ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous savez de mon prochain film ? répond-il rapidement, les yeux étrécis.

\- Rien. Absolument rien. C'est juste une question comme ça…

\- Comme ça, hein ? Are you kidding?

Bon, je crois que je ne vais arriver à rien comme ça. Je mets mon plus beau sourire sur mes lèvres – le plus sincère, le numéro trois - et je me penche vers lui.

\- On ne va pas jouer au chat et à la souris, Stanley. Vous savez que je sais que vous écrivez un script, vous l'avez dit vous-même, pourquoi ne pas l'aborder ? On ne dévoilera pas plus que vous ne souhaitez dévoiler, j'ajoute d'un ton apaisant.

Une énorme bouffée noire s'élève dans les airs, avec la fumée de la cheminée qui tire mal on ne va bientôt plus se voir, puis il éclate de rire.

\- Well. De toute façon, je n'en dirai pas plus que je ne veux dire, don't worry. Je répondais déjà à des interviews quand vous étiez en couche-culotte, donc…

\- OK. Mais si je peux me permettre, pourquoi avoir accepté ce reportage ? Vous en attendez quoi ?

Une lueur s'allume sous les sourcils broussailleux, il me considère avec attention.

\- Mais c'est vous qui me harcelez depuis des mois. Vous devez savoir ce que vous cherchez, j'imagine. Non ?

\- Si bien sûr, mais pourquoi avoir accepté maintenant ?

-Life, répond-il sans broncher et je comprends qu'il va falloir la jouer fine. Très fine.

\- Revenons à votre carrière. Si vous le permettez, je vous interrogerai sur vos films et je vous en demanderai votre analyse ou vos souvenirs de tournage marquants. On fera les prises ici et peut être quelques-unes dehors, s'il fait beau. Ça vous va ?

\- OK, répond-il d'un air méfiant. Mais je n'aime pas parler de mes films parce que c'est trop réducteur. Il y a beaucoup plus dans mes œuvres que ce que je pourrais en dire, vous comprenez ?

\- D'accord. Alors on se limitera aux anecdotes. Pas d'analyse.

\- Je veux un droit de regard avant diffusion, comme indiqué dans le contrat. Vous utilisez quoi comme caméra ?

\- Ah ça, faudra demander à mes assistants mais j'ai demandé du bon matériel, rassurez-vous. Vous pourrez choisir les lieux des prises de vue, si vous préférez.

Il opine du bout des lèvres, sa réputation veut qu'il soit fin connaisseur des matériels et techniques et qu'il ait des idées très arrêtées sur ce qu'il veut voir à l'image. Un tyran domestique, selon certains acteurs. On raconte qu'il a viré manu militari son chef opérateur car il ne voulait respecter ses ordres à la lettre, j'ai déjà peur pour mes gars.

\- Comme vous n'aimez pas parler de vos films, je pourrais demander à des tiers ce qu'ils en pensent ? Robert Pattinson et sa fiancée, par exemple. Ça pourrait enrichir la séquence et on s'en resservirait pour la sortie du film. Qu’est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Le regard noir qu'il me lance se passe de commentaires, il marmonne entre ses dents :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez leur faire dire ?

\- Rien. De quoi vous avez peur ?

\- De rien, à mon âge. Mais demander à deux imbéciles ce qu'ils pensent de mon œuvre revient à faire un micro-trottoir et je ne suis pas sûr de la qualité des réponses, you know ?

\- Deux imbéciles ? Mais pourquoi vous les avez choisis, alors ?

\- Shit, fait-il en délogeant le chat d'un revers de main. Avec ce genre de questions vous n'irez pas loin, je le crains. Good night.

\- Mais je… Attendez, c'est une vraie question. Vous savez, je suis globalement d'accord avec votre analyse des acteurs – surtout lui, je le connais un peu, c'est un crétin - mais pourquoi les avoir choisis ?

Un sourire narquois étire ses lèvres, il se penche vers moi.

\- Ce que je vais vous dire reste en off, OK ? La plupart des acteurs sont des crétins et c'est très bien comme ça. Il faut être une coquille vide pour bien jouer la comédie, et surtout ne pas trop penser. Ils doivent être photogéniques et obéir, un point c'est tout. Moi je suis pour la méthode forte avec les acteurs, je suis prêt à tout pour avoir l'émotion exacte que je recherche, quitte à les secouer pour les déstabiliser.

\- Oui…

\- Mais le mieux, le mieux, fait-il avec une drôle de lueur dans les yeux, c'est de trouver en eux les caractéristiques du personnage et de s'en servir. Les piller, s'il le faut. Dans mon film célèbre _Barry Lyndon_ l'acteur était exactement le jeune lord arriviste et couard. Il avait ça en lui, cette nonchalance un peu veule et l'envie de réussir par tous les moyens. Il était parfait pour le rôle, parfait.

\- Mais ça ruiné sa carrière, non ?

\- Et alors ? C'est pas de ma faute s'il a montré ses faiblesses à l'écran. Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'on les paie si cher, les acteurs ? Parce qu'on leur vole leur vie, on achète leur âme. C'est ça qui vaut des millions de dollars. Pas leur cul, conclut-il en me soufflant une large bouffée de pipe au visage. Vous comprenez ?

\- Oui, dis-je en sentant des picotements d'excitation dans mes entrailles. Et là, vous cherchez quoi ? C'est quoi le sujet ?

\- Un couple à la dérive. Un joli petit couple de naïfs soumis à la tentation et à la jalousie, qui va exploser.

J'avale difficilement ma salive, hypnotisé.

\- Mais eux, vos acteurs, il va leur arriver quoi ?

\- À votre avis ? lance-t-il avec un clin d'œil avant de regarder sa montre. By jove, il est tard. Je dois me coucher, on continuera demain, si vous survivez à Mary et Laird.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suivre....


	6. Greensleves

 

Après une nuit agitée, craquements et miaulements sinistres dans tous les sens, matelas mou et poussiéreux, courants d'air, je descends dans la cuisine, mal réveillé après une douche glaciale. J'aurais emmené un kit de survie, si j'avais su…

Aileen chantonne doucement en préparant des œufs, une délicieuse odeur de bacon me chatouille les narines, je crois que j'ai faim. Une douce chaleur est distillée par un poêle centenaire, dans un coin de la vieille cuisine, le chat est blotti devant.

\- Alors, bien dormi, M. Delahousse ?

\- J'irais pas jusque là mais bon… dis-je en me laissant tomber sur une chaise près du poêle.

\- Laird vous a embêté ?

\- Non, juste le bois qui craque et les chats. C'est qui ce Laird ?

\- Vous n'avez pas demandé à M. Kubrick ?

\- Écoutez, je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler de fantômes avec mes interviewés, je réponds un peu sèchement, agacé.

\- Ok, OK, fait-elle, conciliante. So well… un peu de café ?

\- Volontiers, oui.

\- C'est vrai que vous êtes à la télévision ?

\- Oui, oui, c'est vrai.

\- So great ! Vous présentez des émissions sur le cinéma, vous allez à Hollywood, Cannes et tout ça ? fait-elle, subitement intéressée.

« Non, je présente le journal télévisé, je suis journaliste. Et je produis une émission mensuelle sur des thèmes d'actualité ou des artistes, aussi. C'est dans ce cadre-là que je suis ici. Mais je ne fais pas dans le people » je précise avant qu'elle ne m'interroge sur ses stars favorites- Justin Bieber ?

\- Oh, murmure-t-elle, déçue. Too bad.

\- Mes gars ne sont pas encore descendus ?

Elle rit à nouveau, dévoilant des fossettes sous les tâches de rousseur puis se tourne vers moi :

\- Si, un est descendu déjà, il a mangé tout le fromage, quatre œufs et tout le reste de la butterscotch, heureusement qu'il me reste des baked beans et du bacon…

\- Je vois. Et il est où maintenant? dis-je en fixant mon assiette remplie d'œufs, haricots sucrés et bacon luisant, bien gras.

\- Sorti avec M. Kubrick pour filmer les brebis. M. Kubrick a demandé pourquoi vous n'étiez pas là, alors votre ami a dit que vous ne parliez pas la langue des moutons, et qu'il était inutile que vous veniez.

Ben voyons. Pour me faire passer pour un imbécile, Georges est toujours là. Il peut toujours attendre sa prochaine augmentation salariale, celui-là. En maugréant je picore dans mon assiette, le café fumant me brûle la langue et l'idée de les rejoindre dehors m'exaspère déjà. On ne fait pas un reportage sur l’Écosse traditionnelle, merde !

Après avoir enfilé ma grosse parka je glisse mes pieds dans des bottes de pluie abandonnées près de l'entrée, bien crottées. Mais je ne veux pas bousiller mes Berlutti neuves avec du crottin, pas question. Une forte odeur d'écurie me prend à la gorge dès la sortie du château, l'herbe est trempée et le ciel bien menaçant. Je pars au hasard vers la droite, là d'où viennent les bêlements, personne. Il y a des champs à perte de vue, du vert partout, sauf le blanc des moutons de loin en loin et un bout de lac à l'horizon. Le vent souffle en rafales, je maudis Georges pour la quinzième fois de la matinée et je décide de rentrer préparer mes fiches pour ce soir. Au diable les moutons.

Peu avant midi un raffut inhabituel monte le long des marches, je sors de ma chambre glaciale pour filer un savon à Georges quand je me retrouve nez à nez avec une blonde sur talons aiguilles, les longs cheveux filasses trempés et l'air furibard.

\- Who are you ? crache-t-elle en me dévisageant.

Je la reconnais, c'est Kristen Stewart, la nouvelle starlette sur le marché, la fiancée de Robert Pattinson. Ils se sont rencontrés sur le tournage de la saga « Twilight », elle est petite et maigrichonne, le regard noir.

\- Laurent Delahousse, journaliste.

\- What ? hurle-t-elle en se retournant vers la silhouette qui la suit dans les escaliers. Robert, journalists are already there! Oh my God, we must leave…

Il lève les yeux sur moi, me fixe quelques instants, hésitant, puis un semblant de lueur semble s'allumer dans ses yeux mornes :

\- Don't worry, I know him. Nothing to fear, darling…

Il me présente en quelques mots signifiant que je ne suis qu'entité négligeable, puisque je ne suis pas un paparazzi, puis consent ensuite à me tendre ses doigts maigres et à me saluer, visiblement peu ravi de me voir. A leur tête je comprends que Kubrick ne les a pas mis dans la confidence, je me demande à quoi il joue, celui-là.

\- Vous faites un reportage sur la préparation du film ? maugrée Robert en enlevant sa veste ruisselante.

« Non, sur la carrière de notre hôte » je réponds d'un ton sous-entendant que le futur film ne m'intéresse pas. Ce qui est faux, bien sûr, mais je déteste leur attitude hautaine, à tous les deux. Pour qui se prennent-ils, bon Dieu ?

\- I'm so happy you're here, roucoule Aileen à Robert en nous rejoignant à l'étage, les bras charges de valises. Your rooms are upside. Follow me…

\- Bon, ben, à tout à l'heure, je leur glisse négligemment alors qu'ils disparaissent dans les escaliers grinçants.

Ils ne réapparaissent pas à midi, notre hôte non plus, je déjeune d'une tourte avec Aileen et Steph, un peu perplexe. Je décide de ne pas m'enquérir de l'absence de Georges, autant faire croire que tout est « undercontrol », pour sauver la face, mais il va m'entendre à son retour, celui-là. Je prétexte d'une course pour prendre le 4X4 et aller au village le plus proche, là où il existe un réseau. Bien sûr j'ai 25 messages en absence –dont 10 courroucés de Lucie- je la rappelle sur son portable, au boulot, ce qu'elle déteste.

\- Ah ! Quand même ! lance-t-elle d'une voix aigre. Tu te souviens que tu as une femme et des enfants ?

\- Je ne pouvais pas t'appeler, il n'y a pas de réseau à Briard Castle, c'est le trou du c… du monde !

\- En Écosse ? Tu rigoles ? Et il n'y a pas de téléphone fixe non plus ?

\- Non. Enfin si, mais il est en panne. Je te jure que je pense à toi et aux filles, vous me manquez terriblement, tu sais combien je vous aime. Ici c'est l'horreur, il fait froid et il pleut, en plus il est pas commode, le gars.

\- C'est vrai ? Fidèle à sa réputation, alors ? Il est si terrible que ça ?

\- Ouais. Un vrai ours. Je me demande ce que je vais pouvoir en tirer…

\- L'interview ne se passe pas bien ? demande-t-elle, radoucie.

\- Hé bien pour l'instant ça n'a pas commencé, le matin il est pris, l'après-midi il dort, il ne peut m'accorder que quelques heures le soir.

\- Quoi ? On est mardi et vous n'avez pas commencé ? Mais tu vas jamais y arriver !

\- Merci de me remonter le moral… Écoute, on filmera ce qu'on peut, des moutons et des paysages s'il le faut, je meublerai par des extraits de ses films. Là au moins on aura du matériau.

\- Charmant… quand je pense que tu te réjouissais à l'idée de le rencontrer !

\- Hé oui… mais c'est ça, un génie, que veux-tu.

\- Tu crois pas qu'il abuse un peu ?

\- Si, mais je ne peux rien dire, sinon je serai venu pour rien.

La pluie recommence à dégringoler, je me réfugie dans ma voiture. Le village est désert de toute manière, à part un homme qui promène son chien et me fixe avec méfiance.

\- Hé bien bon courage mon chéri.

\- Les filles vont bien ?

\- Oui, très bien, sauf qu'elles te réclament. Lily a fait un beau dessin pour toi, et Tara a dit « papa ?» plusieurs fois hier soir, en montrant le téléphone.

\- Petits bouchons… elles me manquent tellement…

\- Plus que moi, hein ?

\- Mais non, ma chérie. Toi, c'est différent, tu sais. Tu me manques aussi, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

\- Obsédé ! Bon, je dois te laisser, j'ai rendez-vous avec une copine pour déjeuner. Je t'embrasse, mon chéri.

Je raccroche, le cœur un peu gros, en soupirant. Bon, plus que trois jours et c'est fini. Il faudra qu'on avance bien, ce soir. En espérant que l'autre olibrius ne sera pas pris par ses acteurs. Shit.

oOo oOo oOo

Lorsque je rejoins la tablée le soir –après avoir filé une bonne remontrance à Georges, qui tire la gueule-, j'ai l'impression que la température est tombée de plusieurs degrés. Steph et Georges boudent dans un coin, verre à la main –par solidarité ?- Kristen et Robert semblent terriblement mal à l'aise, Stanley Kubrick tire sur sa pipe avec volupté, ne semblant pas prêter attention à Aileen qui toussote à ses côtés. Cette dernière dévore littéralement du regard le jeune acteur, provoquant la jalousie de sa fiancée qui la foudroie du regard. Bonne ambiance.

Un mets indéterminé attend sur la table, vraisemblablement à base de viande et pommes de terre, je crois que je n'ai déjà plus faim. Aileen fait le service en attribuant une large portion à Robert qui cache son dégoût avec difficulté, alors que Kristen balbutie : « I'm vegetarian, you know », en louchant sur le pain. Stanley pousse une exclamation de colère et une bordée d'injures, puis se ressaisit :

\- Comme nos amis journalistes sont français, je vous propose de parler français, ce soir. Je suppose que nos amis acteurs parlent cette belle langue, eux aussi ?

Le jeune acteur acquiesce, gêné, Kristen ne répond pas, visiblement perdue. Je parie qu'elle ne parle pas un mot de la langue de Molière mais n'en dira rien, déjà effrayée par la réaction du réalisateur devant ses goûts culinaires. Elle s'agrippe au bras de son chéri et lui murmure son désarroi, Robert l'ignore ostensiblement.

\- Pour rendre hommage à nos amis français Aileen a préparé un bœuf bourguignon, j'espère que ça vous plaira…

Nous échangeons des regards interloqués mais personne ne fait la moindre remarque, et bientôt le bruit des couverts est notre seule conversation. Le bœuf est trop sec et trop cuit, la sauce se rapproche plus du goulasch que du bourguignon –j'espère qu'il n'y a pas une bouteille de bon vin dans cette mélasse- mais Georges mange de bon appétit, en riant aux plaisanteries souvent grivoises de notre hôte. La discussion dévie sur le cinéma français –Kubrick est un grand admirateur de Truffaut et Resnais- je me creuse la tête pour trouver les bonnes références et me montrer à la hauteur du sujet, au grand plaisir du réalisateur.

Petit à petit la mine du jeune anglais s'allonge- connaît-il seulement leur nom ? -, il se mordille la lèvre d'un air gêné et chipote dans son assiette, anxieux. Comme je m'y attendais Kubrick lui pose quelques questions pointues sur le cinéma –y compris sur les réalisateurs avec qui il a tourné-, Robert bafouille des banalités, écarlate. Je suppose que rétrospectivement il doit trouver mes questions à moi bien banales, et qu'il va payer chèrement l'honneur de tourner dans un film de Kubrick.

Je devine que la première entrevue entre eux a été difficile –caprice de star ? préciosité excessive des jeunes gens ?-, et que le réalisateur refoule mal sa déception. Ou alors c'est un pervers et il s'amuse, ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas, vu sa réputation. Il pérore à loisirs et nous conte des anecdotes de tournages extrêmement précises concernant ses confrères, parfois si intimes que je me demande s'il ne les invente pas au fur et à mesure. Aileen est toujours fascinée par l'acteur et reste bouche bée, indifférente au service, à tel point que notre hôte doit la secouer pour qu'elle ramène une autre bouteille de whisky. Kristen ayant remarqué son manège se met à déposer des baisers qu'elle veut discrets dans le cou de son amant, au grand dam de Robert qui tente de la repousser maladroitement, déjà en difficulté dans la conversation.

Au bout de quelques minutes je suis gêné pour eux, je décide de faire dévier la discussion sur un autre sujet :

\- Aileen m'a parlé de Mary et Laird, vous pouvez nous en dire plus ?

\- Ah ah ! tonne Kubrick en reposant brusquement son verre sur la table. La coquine n'a pas pu tenir sa langue, une fois de plus. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce ne sont que des sornettes. Personne ne croit aux fantômes, j'espère ?

Kristen lance un regard interrogatif à Robert qui lui traduit les mots de notre hôte, elle pâlit et pousse une espèce de petit hoquet.

\- I knew it ! Suzy told me about ghosts in Scotland and…

\- On a dit qu'on parlait français, la coupe sèchement le réalisateur. Ne me dites pas qu'elle croit à ces bêtises…

Robert lui lance un sourire crispé, Steph embraie immédiatement :

\- Moi j'adore ces vieilles légendes, ça fait toute la tradition d'une région. Je viens du Berry et il y a beaucoup d'histoires de sorcières, c'est amusant. Elle raconte quoi, la légende de Mary et Laird ?

Stanley le dévisage, sceptique, puis boit une grande gorgée et s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- OK. Soit. Mais faudra pas venir me dire que vous avez fait des cauchemars, hein ? Alors, Mary et Laird sont nos hôtes certaines nuits, ils viennent réveiller les habitants de ce château par leurs gémissements et leurs murmures. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on raconte, parce que moi je n'ai jamais rien vu ni entendu, mais il paraît que je ne suis pas assez sensible pour les percevoir. Ou alors c'est que je leur fais peur, explose-t-il de rire en se cachant derrière sa serviette. Selon la légende locale, Mary était la première épouse du lord propriétaire des lieux, au 14ème siècle je crois, qui mourut en couches lors de la naissance de son premier enfant. Le lord se remaria rapidement à une autre jeunesse et lui fit d'autres enfants, mais la seconde épouse était jalouse de son fils aîné et l'étouffa avec un oreiller, un soir que son époux était en mer. La pauvre mère de l'enfant revient parfois la nuit pour l'appeler et gémit en tournant de son berceau. Enfin, là où de trouvait son berceau à l'époque…

\- Ah ? Et c'était où ? demande Steph, fasciné.

\- Dans la chambre sud, au troisième niveau. La chambre de Mlle Stewart et M Pattinson, ajoute-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Tous les regards se tournent vers eux, la jeune fille s'accroche au bras de son ami : « What did he say ? What did he say ? ». L'acteur lui glisse quelques mots et elle pousse un petit cri étranglé, puis se lève et quitte la pièce précipitamment.

\- Votre amie ne voulait pas de dessert ? interroge le réalisateur avec une fausse candeur.

\- No, thank you… répond Robert, livide.

\- Vous n'avez pas terminé votre assiette, vous n'avez pas faim, Robert ?

\- No, not really. Je ne mange pas beaucoup, articule-t-il difficilement.

Kubrick aboie des ordres à Aileen qui a visiblement complètement oublié son rôle, elle se lève précipitamment et pose une tarte aux cranberries sur la table, accompagnée de crème fraîche. Je devine que Edward compte les calories quand elle lui pose la plus grosse part devant lui en souriant de toutes ses dents, elle veut bien faire mais ne connaît pas le régime Dukan, dommage.

\- Et Laird ? interroge à nouveau Steph, captivé.

\- Oh Laird, c'est une autre histoire… Ça s'est passé un ou deux siècles plus tard, d'après les villageois. C'était un duc, ou un marquis, ça dépend des versions, qui a assiégé le château au cours d'une guerre –ne me demandez pas laquelle- et qui s'est montré particulièrement cruel avec les villageois qui le défendaient. Vous savez comment ça se passait à l'époque… on utilisait tout un tas d'objets de torture pour étriper, torturer ou faire parler les gens, et il était devenu un expert du domaine. Par décence je vous passerai les détails mais toujours est-il qu'il a lui-même été fait prisonnier et torturé par les villageois, et depuis il hante les lieux dans l'espoir de se venger de ses meurtriers. Il n'apparaît qu'à la pleine lune, vous avez de la chance, ce n'est qu'après demain. Un peu de thé, M. Delahousse ?

\- Pardon ? Non, non, merci, ça ira très bien comme ça.

\- Et il hante quelle pièce ? interroge Georges, qui n'en rate pas une.

\- Celle où il a été tué, au second. La vôtre, M. Delahousse, ajoute-il avec un soupçon de fierté dans la voix –comme si c'était un honneur pour moi.

« Charmant… j'espère qu'il n'a rien contre les français » je tente d'un ton dégagé alors que tout le monde me fixe avec compassion.

\- Ah si, il les déteste, forcément.

Quelque chose cloche dans cette histoire, je fouille dans mes souvenirs pour me rappeler les mots d'Aileen.

\- Mais je croyais que c'était le contraire, dis-je au bout de quelques instants. Aileen m'avait dit que ma chambre était celle de Mary.

\- N'importe quoi ! N'écoutez pas Aileen, elle n'y connaît rien. Bon, messieurs, c'est l'heure de mon émission préférée, vous m'excuserez… dit-il en se levant brusquement et en s'éloignant, nous laissant pantois.

\- Attendez ! Nous devions commencer l'interview ce soir, je lui lance avant qu'il disparaisse.

\- See you tomorrow… maugrée-t-il depuis le couloir.

Il disparait, nous plantant là, interloqués. Même Robert semble surpris de son départ brusque, une surprise mêlée de soulagement. Georges et Steph échangent des regards indignés, j'ai du mal à croire qu'il nous a encore faussé compagnie.

\- Ah ben ça c'est la meilleure ! Dire que j'avais installé tout le matos dans le petit salon. Il se fout de notre gueule, ou quoi ?

\- Steph ! Tais-toi. Il est peut être juste dans le couloir, derrière moi…

\- Non mais t'es pas d'accord qu'il y a du foutage de gueule, là ? intervient Georges, la bouche pleine.

\- Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? Vous croyez qu'on est en position de force ? On s'adapte, et on prendra ce qu'il voudra bien nous donner, quand il voudra bien nous le donner. Point final.

\- Je comprends pourquoi on doit rester une semaine, à ce train là, marmonne Steph à Georges.

Ils partent en maugréant, raclant leurs chaises par terre et jurant entre eux « Fichus rosbeefs. Tu me la copieras, celle-là. Vivement qu'on foute le camp… ».

Robert se lève à son tour et me lance un petit sourire crispé, je décide de tenter le tout pour le tout, histoire de ne pas revenir complètement bredouille.

\- Robert ! Ça fait plaisir de vous revoir, vous savez. Vous allez bien ?

\- Yes, marmonne-t-il avant de grimper les escaliers.

Je l'attrape par le bras, il me fixe avec réticence.

\- On peut parler un peu tous les deux ?

\- Parler de quoi ? De cinéma français ? Vous avez encore des questions piège pour moi, vous n'avez pas encore assez ri ?

\- Non ! Non, pas du tout, au contraire. Écoutez, on est tous dans la même galère, là, je veux seulement vous aider…

\- M'aider ? M'aider à quoi ? fait-il en reculant. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, M. Delahousse, je m'en sors très bien tout seul.

Ses yeux m'affrontent froidement, je remarque un tic nerveux sur sa bouche, qu'il tente de maîtriser. Je pourrais lui dire qu'il a affaire à un malade mais il n'est pas prêt à entendre ça, donc je décide de changer de stratégie.

\- OK, vous n'avez pas besoin d'aide, j'ai compris. Mais moi j'aurai peut être besoin de votre aide, si vous acceptez…

\- What ?

Robert me fixe avec méfiance, il cherche à me sonder, je lui souris avec chaleur :

\- Rien de grave, rassurez-vous. C'est juste un petit truc dont je voudrais vous parler, qui pourrait vous intéresser et qui me rendrait service… vous avez cinq minutes ?

\- Now ?

\- Ben, oui, pourquoi pas. Il est encore tôt, non ? Venez, je vous offre un verre dans ma chambre.

**A suivre…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suivre...


	7. The mummer's dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suite des aventures de notre journaliste préféré en Écosse, en direct depuis sa chambre… bonne lecture !
> 
> 'The mummer's dance » est une chanson de Loreena Mc Kennitt

 

**Chapitre 7**

**The Mummer's dance**

 

L'odeur de poussière et le froid me saisissent alors que j'entre dans la pièce, comme à chaque fois, je ne m'y habitue pas. Par habitude je pose la main sur le mince radiateur, il est tiède mais on sent bien le courant d'air qui passe sous le bois de la fenêtre, glacé. Rien de bien accueillant hélas, rien de cosy. Un plaid à carreaux recouvre le fauteuil, je le soulève en espérant que le tissu dessous n'est pas trop râpeux. Pas de chance, il l'est.

Robert attend sur le palier, faisant la moue, prêt à repartir.

\- Chez vous aussi c'est typique ? je lui demande avec un sourire que j'espère accueillant.

\- Chez moi ?

\- Enfin, dans votre chambre, en haut.

\- Pareil, fait-il avec indifférence, sans bouger.

J'entends Steph et Georges qui discutent dans leur chambre, un vent glacé monte le long de l'escalier et s'engouffre dans la pièce.

\- Robert, entrez je vous en prie, je ne supporte pas les courants d'air. J'ai juste une petite chose à vous proposer, ça ne prendra pas longtemps. Installez-vous sur le fauteuil, dis-je en le désignant du doigt, comme s'il était confortable.

Il avance lentement, réticent, puis s'arrête devant. Je décide de m'asseoir sur le bord du lit, à côté, faisant grincer le matelas.

\- Quelle aventure, hein ? Enfin, ça nous fera des souvenirs, pas vrai ? Je le trouve incroyable ce château, je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait encore habiter dans ce genre d'endroit. Enfin, habiter c'est un bien grand mot, on y camperait plus volontiers, non ? J'ai connu des nuits à la belle étoile plus agréables, pas vous ?

\- C'est quoi la belle étoile ? demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Dehors, ou sous la tente. Attendez, j'ai une bouteille de whisky par ici, qui va nous réchauffer.

\- Vous croyez qu'on n'a pas déjà assez bu ?

\- Vous peut-être mais moi je suis gelé jusqu'à la moelle, j'ai l'impression que mes extrémités sont des blocs de glace. Allez, juste un verre, pour la route…

Il me fixe comme si j'étais devenu fou, puis demande :

\- Pour la route ? Vous allez repartir en voiture ce soir ?

« Ne me tentez pas, Robert, ou je vous prends au mot. Si on n'était pas au bout du monde je repartirais bien à l'hôtel même s'il est à deux heures d'ici, croyez-moi. Mais c'est si mal indiqué que je risquerais de ne jamais retrouver le château, donc j'évite. Le patelin du coin est tout ce que je m'autorise, et je ne suis pas sûr qu'on y soit mieux logés. Allez, asseyez-vous, vous ne paierez pas plus cher… c'est une expression, bien sûr », j'ajoute en voyant sa mine déconfite. « Vous êtes là pour combien de temps ? ».

\- 2 weeks, souffle-t-il avec une once de désespoir.

\- 2 semaines ? Hé bien, c'est courageux. Mais vous êtes jeune, quand on est jeune on s'adapte à tout, c'est bien connu. Je peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes là ?

\- Et vous ? rétorque-t-il en croisant brusquement les bras.

Un bruit étrange se fait entendre, une espèce de craquement sinistre, il resserre la pression de ses bras contre sa poitrine, je jette un petit coup d'œil à l'armoire centenaire, dans le coin, que je n'ai jamais réussi à ouvrir.

\- Oh, c'est très simple, M. Kubrick a accepté l'idée d'une émission rétrospective de son œuvre, ce qui est rarissime. Ça fait des années qu'il refuse les interviews et fuit le monde, donc c'est une invitation inespérée.

\- Je vois ça… commente-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

\- Enfin, sur le papier c'était génial mais depuis qu'on est là on n'a rien pu tourner, il nous pose des pièges et des lapins à tout bout de champ, c'est pénible.

\- Il vous a donné un lapin ?

\- Quoi ? Non, non, c'est une expression ça aussi. Disons qu'il ne vient pas à nos rendez-vous, vous comprenez ?

Robert me fixe avec un petit sourire mi-narquois mi-compréhensif, il sait exactement ce que je veux dire mais n'est pas prêt à me faciliter la tâche, peut-être par vengeance. Je lis une nuance indéfinissable dans son regard flou – un regard de myope ? Il accepte avec circonspection le verre que je lui tends, puis le porte à ses lèvres comme si c'était un vulgaire soda et le vide d'un trait, sans frémir.

Impressionnant.

\- En plus vous êtes là, Kristen et vous –ceci dit sans offense bien sûr- et il est encore moins disponible. A votre avis, il cherche quoi ?

\- Hmmm ? fait-il, pensif.

\- Pourquoi il nous a invités en même temps ?

Son regard flotte autour de la pièce, il est là sans y être vraiment, je n'arrive pas à l'intéresser. Il est stone, ou crevé. Il va falloir que je trouve un angle d'attaque avant qu'il ne s'endorme complètement.

\- Il est pas facile, hein, Robert ? Ses caprices, ses exigences, et puis toutes les questions piège qu'il pose… c'est l'horreur.

\- …

\- Et cette manie de vouloir parler français, pour nous épater, c'est pénible, non ?

\- C'est peut-être parce que vous autres ne parlez pas anglais ? lance-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin en se resservant un verre qu'il boit presque cul sec.

J'espère qu'il tient l'alcool et ne va pas être malade dans ma chambre, ce serait le bouquet. Je frôle ses doigts quand il me tend la bouteille, ils sont glacés.

\- Je parle parfaitement anglais, et Kubrick le sait. Non, je crois qu'il prend plaisir à vous mettre en difficulté, votre amie et vous, vous ne pensez pas ?

En haussant les épaules il regarde sa montre puis grimace, j'enchaine :

\- Il est connu pour ça, il adore mettre les gens mal à l'aise, c'est un vrai pervers, il paraît. Je suppose que vous avez entendu parler de ça ?

A sa mine effarouchée je comprends qu'il me prend pour une commère, moi qui ne veux que le mettre en garde. Il va falloir la jouer fine, il est sur ses gardes, mine de rien. Je reprends :

\- J'ai lu beaucoup d'anecdotes sur ses tournages vous savez… d'anecdotes d'acteurs qui ont été ses interprètes. C'est assez saisissant, il faut avouer. Vous connaissez l'histoire de Ryan O'Neal ?

\- No.

\- Vous connaissez le film « Barry Lyndon» je suppose ?

\- No, reprend-il en s'assombrissant. It's late, I'm going to…

Merde, il croit que je le mets encore à l'épreuve, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il ne connait rien à rien, bordel. C'est quoi sa culture ?

\- Un instant, je me demandais… Pourquoi vous avez accepté de tourner dans son film ?  j'interroge avec le plus de délicatesse possible- sans ajouter « alors qu'il vous prend pour un idiot ».

\- Just like you. On ne refuse pas une invitation de Stanley Kubrick, isnt'it ?

Bon. Touché. Coulé. La lueur bizarre dans son œil c'est peut-être du défi, il veut sa revanche. Ou alors il a des lueurs tardives, parfois.

Le whisky commence à me réchauffer, je sens une chaleur dans mes doigts et sur mes joues, bien agréable.

\- C'est vrai. Vous avez raison. Écoutez, je ne vais pas vous mentir, je pressens que cette interview ne va rien donner, je n'obtiendrai pas la moindre info sur son nouveau film, il va me laisser mariner, le salaud.

« Really » ? fait mon interlocuteur d'un ton faussement naïf –cette fois il se fout de ma gueule, c'est sûr.

\- Oui, vraiment. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de vous. Si vous pouviez, de temps en temps, me donner des nouvelles de votre séjour et du tournage, ça me faciliterait bien la vie, vous comprenez ?

\- What ? Are you joking ?

Robert se lève d'un bond et me crache au visage : « Who do you think I am ? », ses yeux lancent des éclairs, il a l'air parfaitement réveillé cette fois. Sous le coup de la peur mon cœur accélère, je tente un simulacre de sourire :

\- Je crois qu'il y a un malentendu, Robert. Je ne vous demande de trahir aucun secret, bien sûr, et je peux vous aider, en contrepartie.

\- M'aider ? Mais m'aider à quoi, à la fin ? Vous croyez que je ne suis pas assez grand pour m'en sortir seul et comprendre le scénario ? Vous voulez me faire une explication de texte ?

La colère le fait rougir, son regard n'a plus rien de flou, la tension en lui est palpable quand il se penche vers moi, prêt à me frapper. Il me paraît soudain grand, presque dangereux, je recule sur le lit, effrayé :

\- Non ! Non, bien sûr. Calmez-vous, je vous en prie.

« Vous me prenez pour un idiot, hein ? Vous m'avez toujours pris pour un imbécile, dès la première interview. Je ne suis peut-être pas cultivé mais je sais quand on se moque de moi, et là vous vous moquez de moi, Mister Delahousse ! » crache-t-il en s'avançant encore un peu au dessus de moi, alors que je rampe en arrière, sur le lit.

\- Non… je vous jure que non. Je veux juste vous avertir, pendant qu'il est encore temps…

\- Bullshit… fait-il en se redressant enfin. M'avertir de quoi ?

Un grand boum retentit dans la maison, suivi d'une cavalcade dans les escaliers. La voix de Kubrick s'élève, je comprends qu'il aboie des ordres, peut être à son chien, ou à Aileen. James se rassoit dans son fauteuil, me dévisageant d'un air méfiant et j'en fais autant, au bord du lit.

Les coups sourds se calment peu à peu dans ma poitrine mais l'expression de son visage reste amère, voire méprisante.

\- Je vais vous expliquer mais il faut me promettre de rester calme, hein ? Je sais que vous ne me croirez pas, mais je pense que vous êtes en danger ici, Robert.

\- A cause des fantômes ? demande-t-il d'un ton mi-figue mi-raisin.

\- Non. Les fantômes ne sont rien à côté de Kubrick, faites-moi confiance. Vous savez que de nombreuses légendes courent sur son compte, je suppose qu'on a déjà averti, mais vous n'avez rien voulu croire, ce que je peux comprendre. A votre âge j'aurais fait pareil et j'aurais tenté le coup, bien sûr.

Son visage reste fermé, la comparaison entre nous ne le convainc pas, il doit me prendre pour un ringard, peut-être à raison. J'entends les rires gras de mes collègues dans la pièce à côté, j'ai l'air bien dérisoire avec mes avertissements.

\- Vous avez eu raison d'accepter le rôle, je pense que vous y serez excellent –même si je ne connais pas votre personnage- mais il faut que vous soyez prévenu, avant de commencer : Kubrick méprise les acteurs et…

\- More than you ? lance-t-il, amer.

\- Ok. Right. Désolé de vous avoir paru méprisant, ce n'était pas volontaire, ni réel. Oui, plus que moi, parce que moi je ne les torture pas. Il a fait des dégâts, il a même détruit des carrières vous savez. C'est pour ça que je vous parlais de Ryan O'Neal après avoir tourné avec lui sa carrière s'est arrêtée net.

\- Mais le film a été un succès, non ?

\- Oui. Mais il tenait un rôle si veule qu'on ne lui a plus rien proposé d'intéressant, après. Et le tournage a été extrêmement difficile, il lui a imposé de tourner des dizaines de fois les mêmes scènes, pour l'épuiser. Lisez les annales, vous verrez. C'est un pervers, je vous dis.

\- Recommencer les scènes c'est notre job, M. Delahousse, fait-il avec scepticisme. On est payés pour ça, et généralement c'est pour s'améliorer. Vous ne m'apprenez rien, vous savez. Je connais toutes ces rumeurs sur les réalisateurs- et lui en particulier- et j'ai le cuir plus dur que vous ne pensez. J'en ai déjà vu des réalisateurs pervers, j'ai déjà souffert sur des tournages, jusqu'à pleurer de rage ou de souffrance. It's the game, you know ? Et c'est comme ça qu'on devient bon. Très bon même…

Les phrases du réalisateur me reviennent en mémoire « Les acteurs sont des idiots, et ce qu'on achète, c'est leur âme, pas leur cul », je vois qu'il a déjà bien compris la leçon, le petit. Soit, s'il est prêt à souffrir, pourquoi pas.

Il y a des femmes battues qui restent avec leur agresseur, aussi, et tout ça ne me regarde pas. Je crois comprendre l'origine des rides amères au coin de sa bouche et de ses doigts qui tremblent alors qu'il tire sur sa cigarette, ce flou au fond de ses yeux.

25 ans et déjà brisé, ça promet.

\- D'accord. C'est parfait alors. Si vous prenez les risques en connaissance de cause, c'est bon. Et votre fiancée ?

\- Quoi ma fiancée ?

Je me penche pour me rapprocher de lui, je dois trouver les bons mots, vite. Il semble enfin m'écouter, sa jambe tressaute, je vois une fine sueur perler sur son front.

\- Ce n'est pas qu'une question de répétition de scènes et de caprices de scénariste, Robert. Kubrick se sert de la vie privée des gens, de leurs failles pour les amener là où il veut, quitte à les détruire. Une actrice s'est tuée peu avant la sortie d'un de ses films, pour une scène de viol qu'elle n'assumait pas. Il l'a détruite, et pourtant il ne l'a pas touchée. Et l'acteur non plus. Kubrick s'insinue dans votre cerveau et vous détruit, avant même que vous vous en aperceviez…

\- Mais on n'a jamais pu prouver le lien entre le film et son suicide… murmure-t-il sourdement, la lèvre tremblante.

\- Bien sûr, il n'est pas un assassin, il est plus fin que ça. Vous croyez quoi ? Qu'il lui a tendu les lames pour se couper les veines, qu'il a fait couler l'eau du bain ? Non. Il a juste refusé de retirer la scène, et il ne répondait plus à ses appels. Les actrices sont fragiles, Robert, et Kristen l'est également. Il faut la protéger.

Les couleurs semblent se retirer de son visage, peu à peu, il entrevoit la vérité sans l'accepter.

\- Mais la protéger de quoi ? Il n'y a pas de scène de viol dans le film…

\- Vous avez lu le scénario ? dis-je, le cœur battant.

\- Oui.

Bonne nouvelle. Avec un peu de chance je pourrai lui tirer les vers du nez, j'en saurai plus ce film, en avant première. Une vague d'excitation me serre les entrailles, je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas le montrer.

\- Il n'y a aucune scène scabreuse, un peu dangereuse pour elle ?

\- No… fait-il avec une légère hésitation.

\- Il y a quelque chose quand même, hein ? C'est l'histoire d'un couple qui implose, pas vrai ?

\- Yes, but…

\- Tout est là, Robert, tout est là, dis-je en posant ma main chaude sur la sienne, glacée. A votre avis, comment va-t-il obtenir le meilleur d'elle, de vous ?

\- What ? fait-il, réprimant un frisson qui monte de ses doigts aux miens, involontairement.

\- Il m'a dit lui-même hier qu'il fallait extirper la vérité des acteurs, par n'importe quel moyen, et le mieux c'est quand ils ne font pas semblant.

\- … ?

\- Pourquoi vous croyez qu'il a choisi un vrai couple ? Parce que vous êtes un vrai couple, n'est ce pas ?

\- I… No, I can't believe it, fait-il en secouant la tête vigoureusement, comme un enfant.

Il fait mine de se lever, je le retiens par le bras, le forçant à rester assis :

\- Ecoutez-moi, quel intérêt j'aurais à vous mentir ? Croyez moi ou pas, il me l'a dit lui-même, qu'il vous avait choisi pour ça. Parce que vous êtes un jeune couple fragile. Vous tenez à elle, n'est ce pas ?

\- … I… Je… Oui, bien sûr. Mais je ne vous crois pas, c'est impossible, dit-il en fixant mes lèvres avec avidité, alors que je retiens ses mains dans les miennes.

Dans un instant de lucidité je me dis que si quelqu'un entrait maintenant il aurait une vision tout à fait faussée de la situation, mais c'est un torrent d'émotion qui coule en moi, je ne peux pas le laisser partir comme ça, je ne m'en remettrais pas. J'ai une chance d'intervenir sur le futur, de sauver leur couple, je me dois de le faire, ou je ne mérite pas le nom de journaliste.

Le trouble le transforme, je comprends l'émoi des jeunes filles à la vue de certaines de ses scènes, tout en réalisant que c'est justement ce trouble là que stanley voudra lui voler, à coup sûr.

\- Pourquoi vous a-t-il choisis, alors ? Pourquoi vous deux ?

\- Je… parce que nous sommes de bons acteurs j'imagine, il m'a dit qu'il avait aimé mon interprétation dans « Twilight », la force de mon jeu, répond-il, sur la défensive.

\- D'accord. Et Kristen ? Elle a 21 ans, non ? Vous pensez qu'on monte un film de plusieurs millions sur une jeunesse qui n'a fait qu'un succès ?

\- Oh, you're so cruel… grince-t-il en reprenant sa main, vexé. What do you mean ? Nous ne serons pas à la hauteur, c'est ça ? On est trop jeunes ? Pas assez expérimentés ?

\- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je dis. Du tout. Je ne doute pas que vous serez de merveilleux interprètes mais demandez-vous seulement pourquoi il vous a choisis, vous. Et méfiez-vous.

Il me regarde anxieusement, je voudrais le rassurer sur son talent mais si j'en dis trop il se méfiera de moi, on ne change pas de stratégie en pleine bataille.

Je laisse le silence s'installer, je veux qu'il reprenne la main, lui.

\- Me méfier de quoi ?

\- De Stanley. Il vous a fait venir pour vous observer en tant que couple, voir vos habitudes, vos failles. Et après il réécrit son scénario pour l'adapter à vous, nuit après nuit. C'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas de temps pour moi, pour répondre à mes questions. C'est un vrai prédateur et un bon psychologue. Il est fou mais très intelligent, c'est sa force. Vous êtes ses proies consentantes, sous couvert de film il vous fera faire tout ce qu'il veut. Tout.

Robert blêmit, je lis dans ses yeux qu'il a des scènes précises en tête, qu'il n'ose m'avouer.

\- Il vous a fait promettre de ne rien révéler du film, hein ?

Il acquiesce, je soupire : « Soit. Je respecte ça. Je vous souhaite juste beaucoup de courage, à vous et votre fiancée. Et beaucoup, beaucoup de chance… mais il est tard, non ?». Je regarde ma montre, il ne bouge pas.

Un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture, tétanisé.

\- Mais… comment il va faire ça, à votre avis ? souffle-t-il enfin.

\- Aucune idée, je ne connais pas le scénario. Il va s'arranger pour semer le doute entre vous, la jalousie, jusqu'à ce que votre couple explose. Ce ne sera pas très difficile, si vos partenaires sont séduisants… ou d'une autre manière, je ne sais pas. Vous seul pouvez savoir comment, non ?

\- I can't believe it… murmure-t-il en se levant. Unbelievable… Et vous, pourquoi il vous aurait fait venir ici ?

\- Aucune idée. Pour avoir un témoin, pour prouver plus tard qu'il vous traitait correctement. Quoique… franchement, je n'en sais rien. Je n'interviens en rien dans cette histoire, c'est juste un hasard.

En hochant la tête il recule jusqu'à la porte, pensif, je lui glisse un dernier mot, anxieux :

\- Si ça ne va pas, vous pourrez compter sur moi, Robert. Appelez-moi à n'importe quel moment, je vous aiderai. Je m'y connais en harceleur, vous savez, et je resterai parfaitement discret. Je ne veux pas apprendre dans deux mois que vous vous êtes séparés, Kristen et vous, ou pire. Vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi, n'hésitez pas.

Il acquiesce une dernière fois et me fait un vague geste de la main avant de sortir, je finis mon verre en me demandant si j'ai un rôle, dans cette histoire.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suivre…
> 
> Merci à ceux qui lisent et rendez-vous demain pour la suite...


	8. Sleeping with ghosts

**Chapitre 8**

**SLEEPING WITH GHOSTS**

**Retour en Écosse où on dort parfois mal, à dormir avec des fantômes…**

_**Sleeping with ghosts est une chanson de Placebo** _

Le lendemain matin Georges et Steph tirent la gueule devant le copieux petit déjeuner écossais –saucisses, œufs, baked beans et galette de pommes de terre- alors que je tente vainement de me réchauffer et me réveiller avec le thé noir, brûlant. Je prendrai une tasse de café après, en roue de secours. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir fermé l'œil, la tempête a soufflé une partie de la nuit et j'ai entendu des bruits dans l'escalier pendant l'autre partie, à croire qu'un car de touristes a logé là. Aileen reste étrangement muette et sombre, je devine que le réalisateur devait être de très bonne humeur au lever, ce matin.

A cette heure-ci il doit être avec ses moutons, ses vrais amis, ou déjà en train de torturer ses acteurs. Bon, on repart demain, ouf. Tant pis pour le reportage, j'ai assez ri. Georges avale goulûment sa dernière saucisse quand des éclats de voix nous parviennent des escaliers, par vagues. Nous faisons semblant de ne rien entendre, plus par gêne qu'autre chose mais je reconnais la voix de Stanley, gutturale, dans une de ses fameuses colères. Aileen pâlit et Steph me lance un regard éperdu, à croire que le réalisateur terrorise tout le monde ici, même le chat qui se réfugie dans un coin, derrière le poêle.

Un claquement de porte plus tard Robert entre dans la cuisine, blême. Il s'assoit sans un mot et fixe la table, épaules basses, insensible à notre présence. Aileen enfin souriante se précipite pour lui faire cuire des œufs et lui verser du thé, il ne lève pas les yeux sur elle non plus, il est ailleurs.

\- Ça va, Robert ? Bien dormi ?

\- No.

Bon, c'est ce qui s'appelle prendre un vent mais je ne lui en veux pas, lui aussi doit compter les jours même s'il n'en dira rien. Une pluie fine tape aux fenêtres, seul bruit de la cuisine à part les craquements erratiques du poêle, c'est mal parti pour un tournage en extérieur, même si le temps change vite, ici.

\- Kristen va descendre ?

\- No. She's gone, répond-il l'air sombre, sans me regarder.

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

Il hausse les épaules, attrape sa tasse de thé et sort de la cuisine, toujours muet. Il m'en veut c'est sûr, je ne m'attendais pas à avoir raison aussi vite.

\- Ben il est pas causant le rosbif ce matin, rigole Georges. C'est clair que s'ils se sont fait accueillir par une soufflante au lever, ça a pas dû lui plaire, à la petite.

\- Ouaip, renchérit Steph. Déjà qu'elle avait pas l'air d'être heureuse de loger ici…

\- C'est sûr que c'est pas Hollywood, ici… Ça doit lui faire drôle, à la minette.

\- OK, messieurs, c'est bon. Pas de commentaire, dis-je sèchement. Occupez vous de vos affaires.

Aileen ramasse l'assiette de Robert en les foudroyant du regard, je lui demande si elle sait pourquoi et quand Kristen est partie.

« It's Laird, I'm sure » murmure-t-elle en se signant au moment où Stanley entre dans la pièce, trempé sous son imperméable jaune sans âge, l'air sombre :

\- Bon, M. Delahousse, je suis disponible si vous êtes prêts, m'annonce-t-il tout de go.

\- Quoi ? Maintenant ? Mais je… on… OK, on est prêts, on arrive. Hein les gars ?

\- Mouais… râlent mes acolytes en se levant à contrecœur. On fait ça où ?

\- Dans mon bureau, naturellement, reprend le réalisateur d'un air surpris –alors qu'il nous a dit exactement le contraire deux jours plus tôt.

Se contredire est la seule façon d'avoir raison deux fois, prétendait Sartre, je vois que Stanley doit être un adepte de la méthode. La crispation de sa mâchoire nous dissuade de faire la moindre remarque et pendant que mes assistants vont chercher leur matériel, bon gré mal gré, je m'installe en face de lui, un peu nerveux. Il allume sa pipe et tire une grande bouffée avec un soupir de soulagement, le chat vient s'installer sur ses genoux, d'un bond, tout est calme à nouveau. Bon, espérons que l'éclairage sera OK car il ne voudra pas se déplacer, pour ne pas déranger le chat.

Je déteste être pris de court et je farfouille dans mes fiches, le cerveau en ébullition. Par quoi commencer ? Le téléphone sonne, Stanley ne lui accorde même pas un regard.

\- Vous avez bien dormi ? me demande-t-il avec une affabilité inhabituelle.

\- Très bien, oui, merci, je réponds par réflexe, étonné.

\- La jeune demoiselle prétend que les chambres du haut sont de vraies caves pleines de courants d'air, c'est votre avis aussi ?

Je comprends qu'il fait allusion à Kristen, je prends un air innocent :

\- C'est vrai que c'est un peu… rustique, mais c'est ce qui fait le charme des lieux, bien sûr.

\- Heureux de vous l'entendre dire ! Cette jeunesse est déprimante, vous ne trouvez pas ? Déjà elle a râlé parce que le lit était trop petit, trop vieux, qu'il faisait froid et en plus elle s'est plainte qu'il n'y avait pas de connexion Internet ! « Comment je vais faire pour aller sur Twitter ? ». Quelle misère ! Ça promet…

\- Elle est partie ce matin ? je demande en caressant le chat qui ronronne.

\- Non, cette nuit, vers 3 heures. Moi je n'ai rien entendu, je dors avec des boules Quiès quand il y a du vent, c'est Roebert qui m'a annoncé ça tout à l'heure, vous vous rendez compte ? Elle a appelé un taxi en pleine nuit et est partie s'installer à l'hôtel, comme une princesse. A 18 ans ! Moi qui ai tout fait pour les accueillir le mieux possible, voilà mon remerciement.

\- Je croyais qu'elle avait 21 ans ?

\- C'est pareil. Non mais pour qui elle se prend ? ronchonne-t-il en tirant sur sa pipe.

Mes gars commencent à installer le matériel autour de nous, il observe la caméra avec attention. Bon, je m'attends à ce qu'il la critique, alors j'embraie :

\- Elle a peut-être eu peur des fantômes, non ?

\- C'est Robert qui vous a dit ça ? interroge-t-il, soupçonneux.

\- Comment ? Oh, non, non. Je plaisantais…

Stanley me dévisage avec attention, cherchant à me percer à jour, je lui souris mécaniquement.

\- Elle n'abandonne pas le film, au moins ?

\- Manquerait plus que ça ! lance-t-il comme si cette possibilité était aberrante. Je vais vous dire : je l'attends tous les matins à 8 heures, comme si elle dormait là, ou alors c'est moi qui la remercie. Non mais qu'est ce qu'elle croit ? Que je vais l'attendre sagement pendant qu'elle se pâme dans son bain, à l'autre bout du comté ? Elle ne se rend pas compte de la chance qu'elle a, déjà, de tourner pour moi…

Georges et Steph échangent un regard éloquent, j'opine fermement :

\- C'est vrai que c'est une chance incroyable pour cette jeune fille qui n'a tourné qu'une série à succès. Comment vous l'avez choisie, au fait ?

Son regard se durcit, il se tourne vers Steph :

\- Vous êtes prêts ? Vous auriez pu préparer tout ça ce matin, on ne va pas y passer la journée !

Steph se mord la lèvre et grogne une phrase incompréhensible à son collègue, je regarde ma montre, la journée va être longue.

oOo oOo oOo

Quand je lève à nouveau les yeux de mes fiches il est 14h et Stanley tonne de sa voix de stentor : « Aileen ! On ne déjeune pas, aujourd'hui ? », me signifiant que l'interview est terminée. Finalement tout s'est plutôt bien passé, il a répondu d'assez bonne grâce à la plupart de mes questions – avec un humour un peu grinçant, y compris dans l'autodérision. Par bribes j'ai reconnu le cinéaste que j'admirais tant, l'iconoclaste de génie, dont la mémoire des détails est pour le moins fascinante – à moins que ce ne soit que pure invention. Certaines de ses remarques sur des acteurs sont à double tranchant, il faudra être attentif au montage pour ne pas avoir d'ennuis ultérieurs, mais son analyse de la société est d'une pertinence redoutable.

Aileen nous sert un plat à base d'agneau, agrémenté d'ail, pois chiches et cumin, que Stanley déguste d'excellent appétit –preuve que mon interview lui a convenu- je regarde la place vide de Kristen et Robert, en me demandant s'ils n'ont pas définitivement quitté le navire. Après le cranachan – dessert à base de flocons d'avoine et framboises- je remonte dans ma chambre pour effectuer un premier montage sommaire des bandes et je constate que j'ai beaucoup plus de matière que ce que j'espérais. Au fur et à mesure des questions j'imagine les extraits de film que je vais insérer et je sens une certaine excitation me gagner : tout cela est bon, très bon même.

Seul bémol : pas un mot du futur film, nothing, niente, nada. Merde.

Vers 17 heures des ronflements montent de l'étage inférieur, je me détends enfin en regardant des photos de mes filles sur mon portable –unique usage puisqu'il n'y a pas de réseau- quand j'entends grincer des marches. A tous les coups ce sont mes gars qui filent pour aller au pub du village –un pari entre eux- j'ouvre la porte brusquement et je tombe nez à nez avec Robert, le col relevé et la cigarette au bec, tentant vainement de passer inaperçu.

\- Ça va, Robert ?

\- Yes, répond-il à contrecœur, sans s'arrêter.

\- Kristen va bien au moins ?

Il disparaît dans l'escalier sans répondre, je me dis que je ne me suis pas fait un ami, aujourd'hui. Bah, demain soir je serai chez moi, c'est l'essentiel. Il me semble que je suis ici depuis des semaines, loin de tout, à la merci d'un géant maléfique et sournois. Dire que la plupart de mes confrères m'envient…

En me penchant un peu par la fenêtre j'aperçois Kristen en bas, grelottant dans sa parka rose et ses chaussures à talons, les jambes nues. Une jolie image de magazine sauf que ses doigts de pieds sont tout rouges et qu'elle éternue. Bienvenue dans la vraie vie, mademoiselle. Je me demande ce qu'elle écrit sur son compte Twitter au sujet de cette aventure, le soir. Elle jette de petits coups d'œil anxieux vers la porte tout en se rongeant les ongles, je sens que le tournage est bien compromis, pour elle. Peu après Robert la rejoint avec deux valises, j'en conclus qu'ils prennent la tangente, et que je ne les reverrai plus.

Courageux mais pas téméraires.

C'est donc avec étonnement que je vois réapparaître Robert au dîner, le cheveu en bataille et l'air revêche, au moment où nous attaquons le cock-a-leekie fumant, soupe au poulet, poireaux et pruneaux. Nous restons la cuillère en l'air, attendant l'orage prévisible mais Stanley est d'excellente humeur, il l'accueille en lui offrant son meilleur whisky et en plaisantant, chose rare.

\- Quel dommage de vous voir partir demain, mes amis, lance Stanley en levant son verre vers nous. A la France, patrie des arts… et des vins !

Georges et Steph s'esclaffent bruyamment mais Robert ne moufte pas, droit sur son siège. Il semble parfaitement indifférent à notre présence, il pourrait tout aussi bien dîner seul, à une table voisine. Il ne remarque même pas les efforts faits par Aileen pour attirer son attention, sa froideur frôle l'impolitesse. Ou alors c'est une méthode de survie pour résister aux sautes d'humeur de Kubrick, une manière de s'extraire de la réalité pour se protéger. Je me demande s'il ne m'en veut pas autant qu'au cinéaste d'avoir douté de lui, de sa capacité à faire face à la situation, et j'en conclus qu'il ne me dira rien sur le tournage, quoiqu'il se passe. Tant pis. J'ai suffisamment de matériau pour mon émission, j'en découvrirai plus sur le film par d'autres moyens.

\- Alors messieurs, que garderez vous de ce voyage en Écosse ? demande Stanley à mes collègues.

\- Le whisky, dit Georges. Et la bouffe, excellente.

\- La pluie, ajoute Steph.

\- Les courants d'air.

\- Les fantômes… conclut Steph en se resservant à boire. Encore que je suis déçu, on les entend mais on ne les voit pas.

\- Oh ? Vous les avez entendus tout de même ? demande Stanley avec satisfaction. Bon point.

\- Oui, bon, on ne sait pas trop si ce sont eux ou des grincements du bois, mais il y a de drôles de bruits, la nuit.

\- Ah ah ! C'est aussi ce que pensait notre jeune amie Kristen, qui n'a pas supporté la visite de notre hôte Laird. Pauvre petite chose…

Robert se rembrunit mais ne répond pas, je note un tic nerveux sur sa bouche, incontrôlable. Je le demande pourquoi il s'entête à rester ici, mais il est peut-être plus courageux que je ne le crois. Ou abruti. Aileen jette des coups d'œil nerveux à Stanley, les fantômes ne la font pas rire. Robert refuse un dernier whisky et nous nous retrouvons tous –sans lui- dans le petit salon pour évoquer de vieilles légendes écossaises, toutes plus inquiétantes les unes que les autres. De beaux rêves en perspective, d'autant plus que le vent souffle en bourrasques, chassant la pluie par trombes.

oOo oOo oOo

Je suis au milieu d'un rêve absurde – Stanley déguisant Kristen en mouton pour la faire brouter dans son pré- quand un craquement un peu plus fort que les autres me réveille brusquement, pendant la nuit. Je n'ai jamais autant regretté mon lit, je crois. Je me lève pour examiner l'armoire au fond de la pièce, il me semble que j'entends des coups sourds et réguliers, et des sortes de gémissements. Sans doute des chats qui se battent ou miaulent, je ne vais pas me mettre à croire à ces sottises.

En retournant à tâtons dans mon lit j'aperçois dans l'obscurité une forme sur le fauteuil, une forme quasi humaine, avec une main qui pendouille, inerte. Mes cheveux se dressent littéralement sur ma tête et j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser dans ma poitrine quand la forme bouge légèrement, me glaçant d'effroi. Je pousse un cri et j'en entends un autre en écho, je vais mourir, c'est sûr. Sans savoir comment je parviens à allumer la lampe de chevet et je découvre Robert recroquevillé sur mon fauteuil, me fixant d'un air terrifié.

\- Mais qu'est ce que vous foutez là, bordel ? - j'explose de colère, et de soulagement aussi - Vous voulez me faire mourir de peur ?

\- Shit. J'espérais remonter dans ma chambre avant que vous vous réveilliez…

\- Mais pourquoi vous êtes là ? Il y a des fantômes dans votre chambre ?

\- Hum… no, hésite-t-il. Il y a une fuite dans le toit juste au-dessus du lit, les draps sont trempés et je ne savais pas où aller.

Étrangement tout cela sent le prétexte mais j'ignore pourquoi il inventerait une histoire pareille – à part la peur des fantômes, bien sûr. Il est marrant dans son pyjama à carreaux, de pur style écossais. Je devine que c'est un cadeau de sa fiancée, peut-être par dérision.

\- Il n'y a pas d'autre chambre de disponible ?

\- No. Vos amis en occupent une et M. Kubrick et Aileen sont dans les autres, le reste est inhabité, et inhabitable. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger vous savez, je ne fais pas de bruit.

\- Oui mais quand même, on n'entre pas chez les gens comme ça ! Et puis vous allez avoir mal au dos à être plié en 8 sur ce fauteuil, c'est n'importe quoi. Vous ne voulez pas dormir dans le petit salon, sur le canapé ?

Il grimace, je comprends qu'il ne veut pas être pris pour un froussard, je soupire :

\- Vous pourrez vous installer ici dès demain soir, on part à 10h. Vous pouvez rester là en attendant, même si ça ne m'arrange pas, mais je vous préviens, il paraît que je ronfle…

\- C'est vrai.

\- Comment ça c'est vrai ?

\- Hummm...oh... hé bien, je vous ai entendu. Mais ça ne me dérange pas, hein, c'est pas pire que les grincements et les craquements de l'armoire, ajoute-t-il en jetant un regard anxieux autour de lui.

\- Ah ? Vous avez entendu vous aussi ? Bizarre, non ?

Son haussement d'épaule montre sa perplexité, on se tourne ensemble vers la susdite armoire, inquiets. Bien entendu elle a l'air parfaitement inoffensive, je me demande si c'est la fatigue ou la paranoïa qui me guette.

\- Vous avez du courage de rester encore ici plus d'une semaine, Robert…

\- Please, don't say that, murmure-t-il. Si vous saviez combien c'est difficile pour moi…

\- Parce que Kristen est partie ?

Il opine mais je lis dans ses yeux qu'il n'y a pas que ça, le vrai courage c'est de surmonter ses peurs, et là il lui en faut. Beaucoup. Parce qu'il n'y a pas que les fantômes à affronter.

Je m'assois sur le bord de mon lit, je n'ai plus sommeil. L'inquiétude que je lis sur son visage me gêne, je lui demande doucement :

\- Pourquoi vous restez, alors ?

\- Vous croyez que j'ai le choix ? Il ne supportera pas que je fuie, comme Kristen. Je vais perdre le rôle, et ça je ne le veux pas. Pas question.

\- C'est si important pour vous ?

\- Vous plaisantez ? Kubrick est un des plus grands cinéastes vivants et je n'aurai peut être pas d'autre occasion comme ça. Ça mérite bien quelques sacrifices, non ?

Je comprends que c'est une vraie question et j'acquiesce en souriant : « Oui. Ça les mérite bien. Et puis ça vous fera des souvenirs, pas vrai ? En plus je ne pense pas que Stanley soit si terrible que ça, il aime bien faire peur mais je suis sûr que c'est juste un masque… » dis-je en ayant conscience de mentir. Mais comment décourager tant de bonne volonté ? Le pire serait qu'il se mette à pleurer, ce serait le bouquet. Il se recroqueville sur son siège, je lui tends le couvre-lit : « Vous avez l'air gelé. Tenez. »

\- Mais c'est vous qui allez avoir froid, alors.

\- Tant pis, je ne tiens pas à vous retrouver congelé demain matin, sinon comment Stanley va-t-il tourner son prochain chef d'œuvre ?

\- Oh, il n'aura pas de mal à me remplacer, fait-il d'un ton désabusé. Il y beaucoup de bons acteurs, je me demande même pourquoi il m'a choisi moi.

Sa question fait écho à notre discussion de la veille mais je ne veux pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie, alors je garde le silence.

On ne tire pas sur une ambulance, parait-il.

\- Bon, hé bien je vais me recoucher… dis-je en éteignant la lumière. Bonne nuit, Robert, et bon courage.

\- No problem. Bonne nuit, et merci…

Je me tourne et me retourne dans mon lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Le fait de partager la pièce avec un intrus me gêne et les grincements fréquents du fauteuil sont pénibles, même s'ils ne sont pas très forts, en comparaison avec les bourrasques extérieures. J'imagine qu'il ne parvient pas à trouver une position confortable ou qu'il doit avoir froid, bientôt je suis tellement focalisé sur sa présence que j'anticipe le moindre bruit, l'attendant presque.

Quand je l'entends éternuer discrètement je rallume la lumière :

\- Bon. Ça suffit. On n'y arrivera pas comme ça, et aucun de nous ne va dormir.

\- I'm sorry but…

\- Venez ici. C'est un lit pour deux, je ne vais pas vous sauter dessus, vous n'êtes pas mon genre.

\- What ? Oh no ! No, it's impossible… fait-il d'un ton effarouché, comme si je lui proposais autre chose. I'm fine.

Je le vois se recroqueviller à nouveau, essayant vainement de recouvrir ses pieds par le couvre-lit qui glisse.

\- Oui mais moi je ne suis pas « fine », votre fauteuil grince et ça m'énerve. Ne faites pas votre chochotte et ramenez vos fesses par ici. Vous avez fait l'armée vous aussi, alors à la guerre comme à la guerre, non ? Allez, dépêchez-vous, j'ai sommeil, moi, dis-je avec brusquerie.

A son silence je devine qu'il n'a pas fait l'armée mais il se lève et vient vers moi avec réticence, les yeux au sol.

En un éclair j'imagine la une d'un célèbre magazine titrant « Ma nuit avec Robert Pattinson », je réprime un rire nerveux, certain qu'il ne goûterait pas la saveur de cette blague. Il s'étend sans me regarder, un peu honteux, je me demande si j'ai une tête de violeur pour qu'il réagisse ainsi, ou s'il s'imagine que je lui tends un piège. Après tout c'est lui qui est venu dans ma chambre, non ? Le matelas bouge à peine, une légère fragrance vient me chatouiller le nez, je souris en pensant aux milliers de femmes qui voudraient être à ma place, en ce moment. J'espère me rendormir vite, mais ses pieds me frôlent et je sursaute.

\- Sorry...

\- Bonne nuit, Robert, dis-je d'un ton définitif.

\- Good night, souffle-t-il si doucement que je me demande si c'est bien lui que j'ai entendu, ou le vent dans les volets.

**A suivre…**

 

 


	9. Le pont Mirabeau

 

**Chapitre 9**

**Le pont Mirabeau**

_**"Le pont Mirabeau" est bien sûr un poème d'Apollinaire, j'aime beaucoup l'adaptation de Marc Lavoine  
** _

__

« Papa !»

Lily se précipite vers moi bras tendus et se jette littéralement contre ma poitrine, me faisant vaciller. J'enfouis mon nez dans ses boucles blondes odorantes, je donnerais tout pour un moment comme ça. Tout. Les mères alentour nous regardent en souriant, elles fondent toutes devant un si joli spectacle. En plus c'est vrai qu'elle est belle, ma fille. Ses yeux pétillent, elle retrousse son petit nez et déclare : « T'as été long. Tu m'as ramené quelque chose ? »

\- Oh mince, j'ai oublié…

\- Papa ! fait-elle en tapant du pied d'énervement.

\- Mais si, je t'ai ramené quelque chose, tu sais bien. Mais d'abord on va rentrer et goûter, OK ma chérie ?

Il fait beau et chaud ici, rien à voir avec le temps pourri d’Édimbourg lors du décollage. Un certain sentiment d'irréalité m'étreint, ce matin j'étais encore à Dundee et me revoilà chez moi, comme par magie. Rien n'a changé et tout a changé, subtilement.

\- Tu m'as rapporté un mouton ? demande-t-elle subitement alors que nous passons devant la boulangerie.

\- Un mouton ? Pourquoi un mouton ?

\- Parce que maman a dit qu'en Écosse il y avait beaucoup de moutons, partout.

\- Oui, c'est vrai mais si j'en avais ramené un il aurait été malheureux ici, sans sa famille.

\- Comme nous quand t'es pas là ?

Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux soyeux -« Arrête, tu me décoiffes, papa »- puis je lui prends la main :

\- Vous êtes malheureuses quand je suis pas là ?

\- Moi, oui. Parce que tu viens pas me chercher à l'école et que tu me racontes pas d'histoire, le soir.

\- Mais maman t'en raconte, non ?

\- Oui mais c'est pas pareil parce que Tara râle dans son lit et maman peut pas rester longtemps avec moi. Je préfère toi…Tu sais ce qu'on a fait à l'école ce matin ?

Elle babille et je l'écoute distraitement, les pensées vagabondes. Les voitures le long de l'avenue couvrent parfois le son de sa voix, je me sens décalé, presque ailleurs. Difficile parfois de reprendre le train-train quotidien quand on rentre de l'étranger, le monde a continué sans vous, tout est familier et différent à la fois, étonnant.

Dès l'entrée Tara me tend les bras et tape d'excitation sur la tablette de sa chaise haute, elle dormait quand je suis rentré de l'aéroport, tout à l'heure. Une petite griffure orne sa joue, j'y dépose un petit baiser tendre, elle roucoule de joie et s'accroche à mon cou, alors que Lily tire sur mon pantalon :

\- Viens voir papa j'ai fait plein de dessins pour toi… viens, viens !

\- Oui, un instant Lily, ta sœur ne veut pas me lâcher.

\- Oui mais viens voir mes dessins papaaaa… gémit Lily alors que Tara se redresse sur ses jambes pour s'extraire de sa chaise haute, attendant que je la porte.

\- Doucement les filles ! intervient Mme Dios, faussement fâchée. Il faut d'abord prendre votre goûter, après vous embêterez votre père. Lily, va te laver les mains.

\- C'est bon, c'est bon, je gère… dis-je en suivant Lily dans sa chambre, Tara dans les bras. On va goûter dans 5 minutes. Alors, ces dessins ?

Elle m'en tend une dizaine, tous d'un vert pétant, avec des formes au blanc douteux au milieu. Je présume que ce sont des moutons, avec beaucoup d'imagination. Lily me décrit l'histoire de chaque dessin avec beaucoup de détails tandis que Tara tente d'arracher les boutons de ma chemise, j'aime cette pagaille.

\- Je vide votre valise ? demande Mme Dios, les mains sur les hanches, nous observant avec résignation.

\- Non, non, c'est bon. Reprenez les monstres et faites les goûter, je vais trier mon bazar moi-même, il y a des affaires qui sont propres, dans le lot. Après on ira au parc, hein les filles ?

Elles poussent des hurlements de joie, heureusement qu'on n'a pas de voisins. Par la fenêtre j'aperçois la balançoire qui se balance doucement, les potirons qu'on a plantés ont doublé de volume, me semble-t-il.

\- Vous avez appelé votre épouse ? me demande la nounou en extirpant difficilement Tara de mes bras.

\- Je lui ai envoyé un SMS, pourquoi ?

\- Oh rien, elle avait l'air préoccupée, ce matin. Je crois qu'elle avait hâte que vous rentriez.

\- Oui, sans doute, je réponds d'un ton neutre.

Je ne tiens pas à discuter de ma vie de couple avec elle, tout cela doit rester privé même si je l'apprécie beaucoup. Je n'ai presque pas appelé Lucie cette semaine, faute de réseau, je sens bien que je vais le payer. Cher. Il y a un fleuriste sur le chemin du parc, je m'arrêterai au retour.

Ma valise est sans dessus dessous, l'élastique qui retient les vêtements ayant cassé sous la pression. Pourtant je n'ai pas beaucoup plus de choses qu'à l'aller, cadeaux mis à part.

Je me revois errer dans les allées de l'aéroport, un peu hagard après la nuit trop courte, à la recherche de cadeaux pour mes filles. Je détourne les yeux de tous les kiosques à journaux, même si je sais que c'est idiot. C'est trop tôt. Georges et Steph ont fait provision de whisky –je leur souhaite de ne pas être contrôlés, à la douane- ils discutent autour d'un café, au bar. Mon regard glisse sur les gadgets made in China pour touristes, tous plus affligeants les uns que les autres. Je ne vais pas tomber si bas, quand même. Des moutons en peluche hors de prix attirent mon attention, au fond de la boutique, je crois que ça conviendra. La douceur de leur tissu me fait sourire et me serre le cœur, je ne sais pas pourquoi, sans doute parce que je les imagine dans les bras de mes chéries, oui, ça c'est un beau cadeau. Le trèfle vert qui y est accroché garantit leur origine, tant pis pour le manque d'originalité.

Un peu plus loin à la caisse je vois deux dames acheter des pulls mohair, je réalise que je n'ai rien pour Lucie. Sans réfléchir je prends un pull écru taille M, lui aussi d'un toucher délicat, amusant qu'un pays aussi rude produise des tissus aussi moelleux. Je ne suis pas sûr que ça lui plaise, je n'ai pas le courage de chercher autre chose, je suis fatigué. Je paie avec un relent de mauvaise conscience, une jeune femme me demande un autographe, je lui souris du mieux que je peux.

Le Boeing décolle, Georges et Steph achètent des cigarettes, je ferme les yeux, le casque sur les oreilles. Un voyage en compagnie de Gainsbourg, pour changer. Pour revenir à avant, mon état d'avant.

_Une nuit que j'étais à me morfondre,_

_Dans quelque pub anglais du cœur de Londres,_

_Parcourant l'Amour Monstre, de Pauwels,_

_Me vint une vision dans l'eau de Seltz._

\- Ça va, Laurent ? me souffle Steph en me serrant le bras –me réveillant brusquement.

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Oui, je dormais, pourquoi ?

\- Tu poussais des petits cris, tu rêvais de fantômes ?

\- Pardon ? De fantômes ? Non non, j'ai une crampe dans la jambe, c'est mon imagination qui a dû interpréter ça en cauchemar. J'ai vraiment crié ?

\- Non, t'as gémi plutôt mais t'avais l'air de souffrir. T'as pas bonne mine dis donc.

\- Merci.

\- Tu crois que tu seras en forme pour le JT demain ?

\- Faudra bien. On arrive bientôt ?

\- Encore une heure. Georges ronfle depuis longtemps, je crois qu'il avait pris un café arrosé ce matin. Ça va lui manquer, le whisky. Tu vas raconter à ta femme, pour cette nuit ?

\- Raconter quoi ? Il n'y a rien à raconter, dis-je en essayant de trouver une position confortable dans le siège -en vain.

\- Mais c'est marrant quand même que le chéri de ces dames ait eu peur des fantômes et soit venu se réfugier dans ta chambre, non ?

\- Écoute Steph, je croyais avoir été clair : il y avait une fuite dans sa chambre, il a dormi sur le fauteuil, fin de l'histoire. Tu ne vas pas alimenter les rumeurs, non ?

\- Quelle rumeur ? C'est un trouillard, ça se voit tout de suite. Il a pas fini de rigoler avec l'autre tordu… T'as entendu ce qu'il a dit au petit déjeuner ?

\- Stop, dis-je en sentant une bile amère m'emplir la bouche. Stop.

oOo oOo oOo

Lily donne de grands coups de pelle dans le sable humide, un petit garçon l'imite avec enthousiasme, le soleil vient de disparaître derrière les nuages. Heureusement elle est bien emmitouflée dans son manteau bleu marine mais ses collants blancs sont déjà noirs, Mme Dios va râler. Tara commence à grogner dans sa poussette, je cherche sa tétine dans le grand sac qui y est accroché, une vraie caverne d'Ali Baba, j'en sors son jouet préféré, qu'elle attrape avec enthousiasme. J'aime venir ici avec les filles, incognito, il n'y a que des habitués dans ce parc, ils ne prêtent pas attention à nous. Enfin, pas trop.

Le vent fraîchit, je remonte mon col, regrettant d'avoir omis l'écharpe. C'est déjà l'automne, presque Halloween. Il ne faut pas se fier aux doux rayons qui font luire les feuilles, le froid s'insinue partout, j'ai les pieds gelés. Je soupire à l'idée de retourner bosser, demain, présenter le JT. J'ai vécu coupé de tout pendant plusieurs jours, j'ai loupé pas mal de gros titres qui, finalement, ne me paraissent pas si importants que ça.

Mais la vraie vie se chargera de me rappeler à l'ordre, bientôt. Je regarde les branches qui s'agitent doucement, c'est l'heure du thé en Écosse, je visualise le petit salon, les scones et la marmelade, le chat qui se pourlèche, le canapé rouge foncé.

Si proche et si loin.

Mon téléphone vibre dans ma poche, c'est un SMS : « I'm scared. Where are you my friend? ».

Je souris et range le portable alors que Tara tend la main vers l'objet : "Mama, mama…". « Non, c'est pas maman, tu la verras tout à l'heure, bichette. Tu n'as pas trop froid ?». Elle grogne à nouveau et cherche à se lever, je demande à Lily de ranger ses affaires, elle fait la sourde oreille. Ça promet. J'éteins mon portable qui vibre à nouveau, d'un geste. Je suis chez moi, merde. Foutez-moi la paix.

Je lui répondrai tout à l'heure. Peut être. Le souvenir de ce séjour disparaîtra, comme le reste, les scones, le whisky, les fantômes.

…

Ne pas oublier les fleurs, pour Lucie.

…

Nous rentrons une demi-heure plus tard, elle sort de la salle de bain, enveloppée d'une grande serviette et d'un effluve de « Mademoiselle Coco », son parfum fétiche. Mme Dios récupère Tara à moitié endormie, Lily sautille jusqu'à sa chambre pour en rapporter mon cadeau et le montrer à sa mère. Lucie me regarde à peine, on échange un baiser rapide, elle fronce les sourcils :

\- Oh Lily tu as vu l'état de tes collants ? Regarde moi ça, tu es toute sale. Va te laver les mains, ensuite tu dîneras avec Mme Dios. C'est pour qui les fleurs ?

\- Pour toi, ma chérie. Lily ne mange pas avec nous ?

\- Mais on est invités par Charlotte ce soir, tu as oublié ? fait Lucie d'un ton aigre. Tu as 5 minutes pour te doucher et te changer, on est déjà en retard.

Merde. J'avais oublié sa sœur. J'aurais dû acheter un autre bouquet. Je cherche rapidement un prétexte pour me défiler mais l'expression de ma femme m'en dissuade. Elle entre dans le dressing pour se choisir une tenue, je n'ai plus qu'à me dépêcher. En me changeant je sors mon portable de ma poche, flûte je l'avais oublié, celui-là. Je tape rapidement : « Je suis chez moi. N'aie pas peur, les fantômes n'existent pas, mon ami ».

Lily et Tara s'ébrouent dans la baignoire, je leur fais un bisou en promettant de venir les embrasser à notre retour, ce soir. J'ai l'impression douloureuse qu'on me vole ce moment de tendresse tant attendu avec elles, ce soir, mais il y aura d'autres soirs. Des milliers d'autres soirs…

En sortant de la chambre j'enlace Lucie par la taille, elle est sublime dans sa petite robe noire, cheveux relevés, je lui dépose un bisou dans le cou :

\- Tu es merveilleuse ma chérie…

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'as appelée tous les soirs ?

« Mais il n'y avait pas de réseau, je te l'ai dit. Tu ne me crois pas ? » dis-je en affrontant son regard bleu, limpide. Transparent. Elle cherche une explication dans les miens, un prétexte, un mensonge, puis fait une petite moue, sceptique : « Si. Mais quand on veut, on peut. Tu ne m'as même pas appelée quand tu es arrivé à Paris. »

\- Mais je t'ai envoyé un SMS ! J'étais crevé, et tu n'aimes pas quand je t'appelle au boulot.

\- Ça s'est bien passé, au fait ?

\- Ça s'est passé. C'est quelqu'un de difficile, tu sais. Je plains ses acteurs…

Elle me lance un regard moqueur dans le miroir en noircissant ses paupières : « Toi, tu plains les acteurs ? Ça m'étonne », je chasse le souvenir de Robert, tremblant de peur dans mon lit, cette nuit.

\- Mais tu as eu ce que tu as voulu ? insiste-t-elle en se coiffant.

\- Oui, on peut dire ça… dis-je en fixant le bouquet abandonné sur la table de chevet.

On peut dire ça.

Ou on peut ne rien dire, c'est mieux.

Les tulipes se froissent déjà, il fait nuit. Une grande fatigue me tombe dessus, je n'avais jamais remarqué ces petites rides dans mon miroir, avant. Qu'est ce que je vais raconter, à ce dîner ? Quels souvenirs, quelles anecdotes ?

\- Tu n'as pas bonne mine, fait-elle en se tournant vers moi pour me regarder enfin gentiment. Tu m'as manqué, tu sais…, fait-elle en déposant un baiser sucré sur mes lèvres.

\- Toi aussi, mon amour. Toi aussi…

J'attrape les clés de la BMW, c'est parti.

oOo oOo oOo

Charlotte nous accueille avec un grand sourire, je lui tends une bouteille de whisky retrouvée au fond de ma valise, elle feint de s'étonner :

\- Tu aimes le whisky, Laurent ?

\- Laurent revient d’Écosse, précise Lucie en lui tendant son manteau avec un sourire entendu.

Jean-Marc, le compagnon de Charlotte me lance une grande tape dans le dos :

\- T'en as de la chance toi ! T'en fais de beaux voyages…

\- Oui, mais je ne reçois jamais le week-end, moi, et je ne sors jamais ces soirs là non plus, je te rappelle.

\- On ne peut pas tout avoir…

\- Il paraît, oui, dis-je en me laissant tomber sur le canapé.

Je jette un coup d'œil déjà lassé à l'apéritif préparé sur la petite table, réalisant qu'il y a huit verres et que je n'ai aucune envie de parler, ce soir. Lucie a rejoint sa sœur dans la cuisine, je sais qu'elles font déjà assaut de petites phrases anodines tendant à prouver que chacune a une vie plus exaltante et parfaite que l'autre, et pourtant elles assurent qu'elles s'adorent. Soit. Mon beau-frère qui sévit dans la pub me parle de sa prochaine campagne, je n'écoute que d'une oreille. Je fixe les glaçons qui s'entrechoquent mollement dans mon verre, je préférais le whisky sous d'autres cieux je crois.

\- Mauvaise nouvelle, nos amis de Brest ne pourront pas venir, leur fils est malade. Nous ne serons que six. Il y aura trop de homard, tant pis.

Ouf. La sonnette retentit, je m'attends au pire, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Le couple qui entre ne m'est pas inconnu mais je n'arrive pas à les resituer, je les ai sans doute déjà rencontrés ici, au cours d'un dîner précédent. Impossible de me rappeler leur nom ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, mon cerveau sature déjà. J'ai la désagréable impression d'être l'attraction de service, celle que ma belle-sœur montre à ses connaissances, pour prouver combien elle est introduite dans le milieu et dans ces cas-là j'en fais un minimum, prétextant une migraine. D'ailleurs je sens que j'ai mal à la tête, ce soir.

« Ne joue pas trop à la star » me chuchote Lucie avec un sourire faux, j'ouvre de grands yeux étonnés. J'arrêterai de jouer à la star quand on ne me reconnaîtra plus. En attendant je leur servirai mon petit numéro de vedette accessible, lâchant juste quelques fausses confidences et plaisanteries faciles çà et là. Ça marche toujours, sauf auprès de Charlotte qui les connait par cœur et lève parfois les yeux au ciel, lassée. Elle veut quoi, que je leur montre mes fesses ? Je le ferai peut-être, quand je serai à la retraite. Ça me changera des réponses toutes faites au « Qu'est-ce que ça fait de présenter le journal devant des millions de téléspectateurs ? Est-ce que vous vous censurez ? C'est vrai que le Président porte des talonnettes ?» et autres rengaines.

Je remarque que Lucie est particulièrement belle ce soir, dans sa robe ajustée. Le noir fait ressortir la blancheur de sa peau, les perles à ses oreilles sont deux gouttes transparentes, je lui souris, elle rougit délicatement. J'aimerais être seul avec elle, faire glisser la robe sur ses hanches fines et rattraper tout le temps perdu, j'ai besoin de tendresse ce soir. Besoin d'amour. Le whisky me réchauffe agréablement, je laisse mes yeux dériver de la table à la fenêtre, j'observe Paris au loin, sous la pluie.

Au repas la conversation roule mollement sur les derniers films à l'affiche, Jean-Marc tient le crachoir depuis presque une heure –à mon grand soulagement- quand Lucie se penche vers les amis de sa sœur et murmure : « Laurent revient d’Écosse, il a tourné une émission sur Stanley Kubrick. Chez lui. » Un frisson passe sur l'assemblée, j'avale ma salive, gêné.

\- Vraiment ? Mais je croyais qu'il s'était retiré du monde ? fait Jean-Marc avec scepticisme.

_Tu crois quoi ? Que je mens ? Crétin, va_. Je prends un air mystérieux pour répondre à voix basse : « C'est une exclusivité. On a mis des mois à le convaincre ».

\- C'est incroyable, ça. Il vit en reclus, non ? demande la dame, Sophie je crois.

\- Oui, dans un château, en Écosse. Bourré de courants d'air et de fantômes, mais je ne peux pas en dire plus, désolé.

Je vois que ma cote est montée en flèche auprès des invités, Jean-Marc a l'air chagrin, le verre à la main :

\- Tu en sais plus sur son nouveau film ?

\- Évidemment. Mais j'ai signé une clause de confidentialité, je rétorque sèchement.

_Prends-toi ça dans les dents, mon pote._ Il hausse les épaules et nous ressert de son bourgogne hors de prix, j'ai vraiment hâte de rentrer.

\- Et vous êtes resté longtemps dans son château ? insiste Sophie, fascinée.

_Chérie, si je te souris tu vas fondre_ _et si je te dis ce que je sais…_

Un frisson me parcourt, sans doute un courant d'air.

\- Presque une semaine. Une éternité, croyez-moi.

\- Et il est vraiment comme on le décrit, misanthrope et pervers ?

\- Oui, il est spécial. Certains en ont fait les frais et ce n'est pas fini, hélas.

\- Il parle de quoi, son nouveau film ?

Jean Marc me fixe avec un petit sourire genre « même pas cap' », j'enchaîne : « La destruction d'un couple ». Je vois que Lucie boit du petit lait, tout le monde est suspendu à mes lèvres, je rajoute : « Et ses comédiens étaient là, au château ».

\- Tom Cruise était là ?

\- Il ne s'agit pas de Tom Cruise, croyez-moi. Bon, il est tard, non, chérie ?

\- Ne me dis pas que les rumeurs sur Robert Pattinson sont vraies, reprend mon beau-frère d'un ton pressant.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je n'y crois pas du tout. C'est un acteur de seconde catégorie avec une seule expression à son répertoire, une vraie cloche. En plus il est gay et Kubrick déteste les homos, c'est impossible, tranche Jean-Marc avec un ton triomphant.

\- Je te trouve bien définitif mon cher. Hé bien crois ce que tu veux, on verra qui sera à l'affiche lors de la sortie. Bon, j'en ai déjà trop dit, je me tais.

Sophie se penche un peu plus vers moi, je pense qu'elle va finir par m'embrasser si elle continue à avancer :

\- Vous avez vu Robert Pattinson ? Je l'adore, il est tellement sexy !

\- Arrête, il est nul, coupe son mari. Une grande perche molle.

\- Quoi ? Tu l'as vu dans « De l'eau pour les éléphants ? », intervient Charlotte. Non ? Alors tu peux pas comprendre. Lucie me comprend, on était au cinéma ensemble, ajoute-t-elle avec un petit clin d'œil. Hein qu'il est chaud ?

Ma femme baisse les yeux, la tension est palpable autour de la table, elle murmure : « Moi je ne regarde que mon mari, les autres ne m'intéressent pas. »

Pieux mensonge, on échange un regard complice, je l'adore.

\- Mais il parait qu'il sent mauvais, reprend Charlotte en fronçant le nez.

\- C'est faux, dis-je sans réfléchir.

\- Ah oui ? Comment tu sais ça, toi ? demande Lucie en m'observant attentivement.

Si j'osais je répondrais la vérité, l'impensable vérité, juste pour voir la tête de mon beauf, mais ils en tireraient des conclusions hâtives et je ne veux pas faire la une des tabloïds demain. Je lance « Je ne peux rien dire, j'ai mes sources », ce qui n'est pas un mensonge. Lucie ne me quitte pas des yeux, j'enchaîne sur la biographie de Kubrick, les régalant d'anecdotes plus croustillantes les unes que les autres, pour noyer le poisson.

Dans la voiture au retour, nous longeons les quais, le pont Mirabeau, elle monte le son de l'autoradio et regarde le paysage qui défile, la tête posée sur l'appuie-tête, en silence. Je suis si fatigué que je dois lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts, mais quand au détour d'un virage j'aperçois le Ritz je repense à Robert, avec qui j'ai passé la nuit précédente. Ça me semble loin soudain, une autre vie, un autre temps.

Je devrais dire à Lucie « Tu sais quoi ? J'ai passé la nuit avec Pattinson, parce qu'il a peur des fantômes. En tout bien tout honneur, bien sûr », je pense que ça la ferait rire. Mais je me tais, parce que je n'ai pas envie de rire, bizarrement.

**A suivre…**

 


	10. Manivelle

**DANS UNE CAGE, OU AILLEURS**

**Chapitre 10**

**Manivelle**

_**"Manivelle" est une vieille chanson d'Alain Souchon** _

Les premiers flocons tombent doucement devant ma fenêtre, je reste le nez en l'air, à les regarder voleter. Pas comme ça que je vais terminer le montage de mon émission sur Kubrick, qui traîne depuis une semaine. Je suis hors délai je le sais, j'évite soigneusement le directeur des programmes dans le couloir, heureusement aujourd'hui c'est jeudi et je suis encore chez moi, je vais laisser mon portable éteint, c'est plus sûr.

Le café refroidit dans ma tasse, Tara gazouille en bas, dans la salle à manger. J'irai au marché avec elle tout à l'heure, si j'arrive à boucler mon sujet. On flânera dans les allées, recherchant les meilleurs fruits et légumes bio, en grignotant un peu de baguette et je prendrai les journaux internationaux, au retour. J'imagine déjà son étonnement devant les flocons, sa petite main qui se tendra pour les attraper et j'en souris d'avance.

Enfin, tout ça ce sera uniquement si j'avance, et c'est mal parti. Je lis et relis mon dernier paragraphe, plat à pleurer. La partie sur la biographie du réalisateur ne m'a pas posé problème, je connais son œuvre par cœur, et j'ai des idées très précises sur l'interprétation à donner de ses films. La partie interview n'est pas mal non plus, avec un habile montage l'ensemble est vif, détonnant. Le bougre sait y faire dans le registre « réalisateur-bourru-mais-lucide », mine de rien. Non, ce qui me manque ce sont des infos sur son prochain film, c'est ça qui emportera le morceau au final, qui fera l'intérêt de mon émission. Et là je n'ai pas beaucoup de grain à moudre.

Tara pousse un cri de révolte en bas, c'est l'heure du bain. Je ferme la porte et monte un peu le son de la web radio, préoccupé. Il y aurait bien un moyen mais… Je recherche rapidement les derniers mails échangés avec Kubrick, puis ceux de Robert. Le plus récent date de presque un mois, il y manie un humour un peu décalé, bon, on va dire que je n'ai rien à perdre.

 _LD_ : Comment va my friend ? Quoi de neuf dans ta vie ? Tu supportes toujours l'infâme Stanley K ?

Bon, pas la peine d'en dire plus, on verra si ça mord ou pas. Espérons qu'il consulte sa messagerie de temps en temps, et qu'il va me répondre. Sinon, tant pis. Je me replonge dans mon texte, chassant les lourdeurs et les répétitions, puis je retourne me faire un café serré, Tara sort de la salle de bain, enveloppée dans une grande serviette et les cheveux mouillés, Mme Dios à ses trousses. Depuis qu'elle marche elle se déplace à une vitesse incroyable, difficile de la suivre désormais.

\- Papa ! papa !

\- Oui, bichette, on va sortir tout à l'heure mais pour l'instant papa doit travailler, OK ?

\- Nan, main'nant, main'nant ! glapit-elle en s'accrochant à ma jambe.

\- Tatata… t'es toute mouillée et moi j'ai du boulot, allez file, miss Razmoket !

Je me réfugie rapidement dans mon bureau, tasse à la main, alors que Mme Dios tente de l'habiller. J'hésite à insérer des photos de Robert et Kristen à la fin de mon sujet, j'aimerais pouvoir montrer des images du tournage, pas de simples photos posées. Que dire, que taire ? Kubrick a un droit de vision sur le sujet, il risque de sabrer la fin, s'il veut que rien ne filtre. Ou alors je réserve quelques secondes à la fin de l'émission, hors interview… Un message s'affiche sur mon second écran :

 _RP_ : Well, I survive, I mean.

 _LD_ : C'est si dur que ça ?

 _RP_ : Pire. Si, si, c'est possible. And you ?

 _LD_ : Well, I'm fine. Rien à déclarer. Je termine mon émission sur Kubrick, justement.

 _RP_ : Oh, et c'est pour ça que tu penses à moi, c'est ça ? Tu t'es dit : « Que devient ce pauvre Robert, est-ce qu'il est encore en vie ? ».

Je souris, il est pas si con que ça. Je revois le jeune homme recroquevillé dans son fauteuil, dans ma chambre, ses longs pieds dépassant de la couverture, son air gêné.

 _LD_ : Tout à fait. Que je sois le premier à annoncer ta mort, au moins.

 _RP :_ Thanks. Je te promets de t'avertir le premier, quand Kubrick aura enfin eu ma peau. Mais pour l'instant les rumeurs sur ma mort sont très exagérées…

 _LD :_ Tant mieux. Sinon comment ferait notre brave Stan pour finir son film ? Le tournage a commencé, au moins ?

Quelques secondes de pause, je l'entendrais presque réfléchir. Les flocons redoublent dehors, je ne sais pas si on va sortir, finalement.

 _RP :_ Oui, ça a commencé. Tu me demandes ça à titre privé ou professionnel ?

 _LD :_ Professionnel, évidemment, tu me connais, je suis un vrai rapace. Vous êtes où ?

 _RP :_ Tu me vouvoies maintenant ? Alors il faudra voir avec mon agent pour mon cachet, si je te révèle des infos stratégiques comme le lieu du tournage.

 _LD :_ Hum, je me méfie, tu es un peu trop cher pour moi, je le crains. Combien ?

 _RP :_ Une semaine au Ritz. Prix d'ami.

 _LD :_ Rien que ça ? Et pour deux personnes j'imagine, Kristen a des goûts de luxe, elle aussi.

 _RP :_ Je n'ai pas parlé de Mia.

J'observe mon écran, songeur.

 _LD :_ OK, mais je veux du lourd, alors. Des infos de première main.

 _RP :_ What do you mean with "première main"?

 _LD :_ De l'inédit. Des trucs que tu n'as révélé à personne d'autre, my friend.

 _RP :_ Mais tu sais déjà ça, mon ami. Je t'ai déjà tout dit de moi. Remember…

Je souris devant mon écran. Comment oublier ce soir là ?

_Je ferme les yeux et je l'entends encore, sa voix un peu fluette qui couvrait à peine le bruit de la tempête, dehors. Nous étions chacun à un bout du lit, immobile, cherchant vainement à nous endormir, quand il s'était mis à tousser, violemment. Un comble._

_\- Faudrait peut-être arrêter de fumer, non ? lui avais-je demandé, exaspéré, en lui tournant le dos._

_\- I know. I can't._

_\- Déjà ? Eh bien ça promet. Vous savez que vous vous bousillez la santé ?_

_\- Sans blague ? De toute façon mon espérance de vie est réduite, non ? Avec tout ce que vous m'avez raconté sur Kubrick, je ne devrais pas vivre assez longtemps pour développer un cancer… avait-il marmonné amèrement._

_\- Je n'ai pas dit ça, Robert. Je vous ai juste conseillé de faire attention, c'est tout. Kubrick est un personnage manipulateur et dangereux, il faut le savoir._

_Pendant quelques minutes je n'ai plus rien entendu, à part le battement de la pluie sur les volets et le vent qui hurlait à vous rendre fou._

_\- Et ça changera quoi ? a-t-il murmuré si doucement que j'ai cru avoir rêvé._

_\- Pardon ?_

_\- Ça change quoi de le savoir ? Il me terrifie, you know, et plus on me parle de lui plus j'ai peur. I mean… le fait de savoir qu'il est dangereux ne le rend pas moins dangereux, enfin je ne sais pas si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…_

_\- Oui, je comprends, ai-je répondu au bout d'un moment. Mais ça vous permet de vous méfier, dans vos relations avec Kristen. Si vous savez qu'il essaiera de vous séparer, vous serez plus forts pour résister, vous comprenez ? Il faut absolument que vous ne le laissiez pas faire, ce n'est que du cinéma. Ce n'est que du cinéma, Robert…_

_Il a bougé à ce moment-là, me tournant toujours le dos et il m'a semblé le sentir trembler de peur, dans son coin de lit. J'aurais pu l'ignorer, fermer les yeux et chercher le sommeil, mais une vague mauvaise conscience me taraudait, ou de la pitié._

_Je me suis tourné vers lui et j'ai murmuré :_

_\- C'est si difficile que ça ?_

_Il a secoué légèrement la tête sur l'oreiller et j'ai entendu des paroles étouffées :_

_\- I mean… It's my life, you know._ _It's… c'est difficile de faire semblant, de résister. Quand il me parle comme à un chien, ça fait mal. Et quand il faut rire, aimer ou pleurer, sur un plateau, je le fais avec ce que je suis, avec mes vrais sentiments, you know ? Je ne sais pas faire autrement, je ne sais pas jouer, je crois._

_\- Vous êtes jeune…_

_\- Yeah. Je suis con, surtout. Je ne sais pas me protéger, je n'ai pas de recul sur ce que je vis. S'il est méchant avec moi, je… je…_

_Sa voix s'est interrompue, il me faisait mal au cœur même si je savais que je ne pouvais rien pour lui, mes arguments rationnels ne calmeraient pas son angoisse affective. J'avais envie de passer ma main dans ses cheveux et de lui dire « Tu n'es qu'un gros bébé, Robert. Il ne te mangera pas, tout ça passera, comme le reste, tu verras », je n'ai rien dit. C'était inutile, il n'aurait su que faire de ma pitié, moi j'étais de l'autre côté de la barrière, du côté des critiques et des donneurs de leçons, de ceux qui observent, qui commentent et analysent les coups subis par les autres, qui expliquent le pourquoi et le comment. Le bon côté._

_Un craquement sourd dans l'armoire nous a fait sursauter, je me suis demandé combien de temps ce cauchemar allait encore durer. Son tremblement commençait à m'agacer, le matelas était pourri, cédant sous notre poids, nous rapprochant malgré nous._

_« J'en rirai demain, à Paris » me suis-je dit en soupirant._

_\- Ce n'est que quelques mois, pas toute la vie, ça passera vite, ai-je menti._

_\- Mais chaque jour est si difficile, et c'est que le début. Je ne vais jamais tenir, jamais…_

_\- Mais si, bien sûr. Et puis vous n'êtes pas seul, vous êtes avec Kristen, c'est important d'être à deux face à quelqu'un de difficile. Ça vous aidera sûrement, il faut vous appuyer sur elle…_

_\- But she's not here; she's not here anymore… I will be alone every night._

_Son ton était plus résigné que désespéré, je ne savais plus quoi lui dire, comment éviter les clichés et les lieux communs. J'oscillais entre empathie et agacement – alors casse-toi Bon Dieu ! Rejoins la !-, ne parvenant pas à oublier que j'étais avec un acteur. Son numéro –si c'en était un- était bon, très bon, mais il était tard, et je ne voulais rien risquer. Les acteurs savent vous séduire, vous entortiller, vous tirer des larmes et vous coller leur blues, au final. Parfois ils sont si bons qu'ils croient à leurs propres histoires, alors comment savoir ?_

_Le mensonge était la solution, la seule solution._

_\- Mais elle vous aime et vous l'aimez, rien ne peut vous arriver. Accrochez vous à cet amour, pensez-y dès que vous vous sentirez mal, ce sera votre secret. Kubrick ne pourra rien contre ça. Rien._

_Pendant un court moment j'ai cru l'avoir convaincu, il n'a rien dit puis un reniflement caractéristique m'a fait penser aux chagrins de Lily, et j'ai posé ma main sur son épaule :_

_\- Si ça ne va pas, appelle-moi. Je ne peux rien te promettre mais j'essaierai de te remonter le moral et de te faire rire, promis. Ne le laisse pas te victimiser, ni t'abuser. Ne laisse personne te faire du mal, Robert._

_\- Thank you. Really... avait-il murmuré en se tournant vers moi, et nous sommes restés longtemps immobiles dans l'obscurité, face à face, muets._

_Le mensonge était la seule solution, ce soir-là._

_RP_ : Are you still here ?

 _LD :_ Non, pardon, j'ai été dérangé.

 _RP_ : Tu es au travail ?

 _LD_ : Non, je suis chez moi. Il neige ici c'est incroyable. Tout à l'heure je vais sortir avec ma plus jeune fille, mon bébé d'amour, Tara.

 _RP_ : You're lucky. Embrasse-la pour moi.

 _LD :_ No soucy. Et toi, t'es où, alors ?

 _RP_ : Praha.

 _LD_ : Vous tournez à Prague ?

 _RP_ : Yes. Rains every day. On est dans un vieux château glacial. Pour changer.

 _LD_ : Oh, et il y a des fantômes ?

 _RP_ : LOL.

 _LD_ : Mais je t'ai dit que les fantômes n'existaient pas, non ?

 _RP_ : Yes, you did. But…

 _LD_ : But what?

 _RP_ : You said a lot of things, you know…

Je me mords la lèvre, oui c'est vrai que j'avais promis des trucs, comme l'aider à faire face à Kubrick, mais la vie, le temps qui passe… J'entends Tara qui hurle en bas, il est déjà 11 heures, merde. Bientôt Mme Dios va monter frapper à ma porte, la petite sera déjà emmitouflée dans sa doudoune blanche, je suis fait comme un rat. Je pourrais prétexter le travail.

Oui, je pourrais. Mais il ne faudrait pas.

 _LD_ : Et comment ça se passe avec Kubrick ?

 _RP_ : No comment.

 _LD_ : A ce point là ?

 _RP_ : Tu croyais quoi ? Qu'il allait nous faire des cadeaux ?

 _LD_ : Mince. Tu veux en parler ?

 _RP :_ Pas le temps now. On reprend la scène. See you later…

 _LD_ : Bye!

Finalement ça m'arrange. Je n'ai pas terminé mon boulot mais j'ai des infos, c'est déjà ça. Des infos précieuses, ou je ne m'y connais pas. Il va falloir que je boucle tout ça rapidement avant qu'il n'y ait des fuites dans la presse. Une énergie nouvelle coule dans mes veines, enfin j'avance, enfin je touche au but.

Je descends les escaliers, Tara ressemble à un gros bonhomme de neige, elle se débat pour éviter le bonnet, mon cœur se serre de la voir si mignonne, son doudou emprisonné dans sa petite moufle bleu pâle.

Mon trésor.

oOo oOo oOo

Des flocons tourbillonnent encore en silence, presque gris dans la nuit déjà tombée. Je sirote un whisky en lisant un livre, Lucie est à l'Opéra avec sa meilleure amie. Cinq heures de torture, très peu pour moi, merci. Je l'ai accompagnée souvent, jusqu'à ce que mes ronflements la dérangent. Qui puis-je, les gens qui meurent en chantant, j'ai du mal. Depuis je suis exempté, j'aime ces petites soirées DVD ou lecture où je ne me justifie de rien. A personne.

Marrant de boire du whisky, je n'en avais pas bu depuis l’Écosse je crois. Peut être dû à l'échange de mails avec Robert, même s'il est à Prague maintenant. Il ne doit pas faire très chaud là bas non plus, et il n'avait pas l'air très en forme, derrière le masque. « C'est un comédien » me dis-je pour me rassurer en me calant dans mon fauteuil en cuir préféré. Soit.

J'entends une moto passer bruyamment dans la rue, j'éprouve comme un manque. Depuis qu'il pleut et qu'il fait froid j'ai repris la BMW, avec regret. J'ai promis à Lucie de ne plus prendre de risque depuis la naissance de Lily, et je m'y tiens, mais le besoin est toujours là. Je termine mon verre, pensif. C'est quoi un risque ?

Machinalement je passe les numéros de mon I-phone en revue, tiens, c'est vrai que je l'avais saisi, celui-là, je ne me rappelle même plus quand. _Peut-être quand je lui ai promis de ne pas le laisser tomber, en cas de problème ?_

Sans vraiment réfléchir j'appuie deux fois sur la petite touche, ce n'est que quand j'entends la sonnerie à l'autre bout que je ressens un instant de panique. Merde, je vais lui dire quoi ?

\- Yes ? fait la voix en ligne, surprise.

\- Hum, c'est moi, Laurent. Tu n'avais pas l'air très bien, tout à l'heure, alors je me suis dit… enfin bref je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles. Je ne te dérange pas au moins ? dis-je en entendant des voix et de la musique derrière lui.

\- Oh no, fait-il, désinvolte. C'est juste Thanksgiving you know, alors on fête ça, entre Anglais et Américains. Sauf Kubrick of course, qui ne fête jamais rien.

\- Ah oui, bien sûr, j'enchaîne précipitamment. C'est vrai que c'est le 3ème jeudi de novembre, j'avais oublié. On fête ça, à Prague ?

J'entends un petit rire amer, puis la musique semble s'éloigner : « No, of course. On mange des escalopes viennoises et on boit de la bière, mais ça fait rien ».

\- Je vais peut être te laisser, alors, si tu fais la fête avec tes amis.

\- They're no friends of mine. Non, attends, je vais aller dans un endroit plus calme, je crois qu'il y a un petit salon, dans la boîte.

\- T'es déjà en boîte à cette heure-ci ?

\- On commence le tournage à 8 heures, je dois me lever à 4 heures toutes les nuits, alors on sort tôt, le soir. Dodo à minuit.

\- Sinon tu te changes en citrouille ?

\- What ? Oh yes. Very funny. Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ? Tu as besoin de détails pour ton émission ? demande-t-il froidement, comme s'il s'agissait d'une simple constatation.

\- Comment ? Non, non, je… je m'inquiétais pour toi, c'est tout.

Un silence sceptique se prolonge, je m'en veux un peu de ne pas avoir mieux tenu ma promesse, mais avec la vie que je mène… j'ai à nouveau cette déplaisante impression de décevoir tout le monde, tous ceux qui tiennent à moi mais je n'ai pas assez de temps pour tout le monde, il y a trop de gens qui m'aiment, comme dit Lucie avec amertume.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir appelé plus tôt, Robert, mais je… j'ai tellement de choses à faire, tout le temps » dis-je avant de m'interrompre. Mais de quoi je me justifie, moi ? « Enfin, tu ne m'as pas appelé non plus» je rajoute, comme un idiot. De mieux en mieux. Je débloque ou quoi ?

\- Je t'avais envoyé un e-mail, il y a un mois.

\- Ah oui ? fais-je d'un ton léger tout en cherchant vainement dans ma mémoire ce qu'il pouvait bien contenir. Alors, comment ça se passe, avec Kubrick ?

\- …

\- Robert ? Ça va ? Je ne t'entends plus. Tu passes sous un tunnel ?

\- What? Oh no. I'm tired, that's all. Tant que je faisais la fête ça allait, là je me suis assis et je tombe de fatigue. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

Je perçois une nuance d'agressivité dans sa voix, ou alors je deviens paranoïaque. Je n'aurais pas dû appeler, moi aussi je suis fatigué d'un coup. Je repense à une vieille phrase « les gens finissent toujours par vous en vouloir des bontés que vous avez pour eux », mon potentiel de sympathie pour lui fond comme neige au soleil.

\- Je ne veux rien savoir de précis, juste comment tu vas. Mais je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles rien me dire, je suppose que c'est dans ton contrat.

Nouveau rire amer, nouveau silence.

Je regarde les flocons tomber, je devrais raccrocher mais un reste de bonne éducation me retient ou peut-être le fol espoir de lui soutirer des informations inédites, excitantes. Hors contrat.

Un bruit lointain me fait sursauter, est-ce que Tara se serait réveillée ? Je me lève pour monter à l'étage, l'oreille aux abois.

\- Are you still here ? me souffle une voix que j'avais complètement oubliée, entièrement pris par le souci de mes filles.

\- Allo ? Oui, je suis là, j'ai cru entendre mes filles pleurer, je suis dans les escaliers, là.

\- Tes filles ? Tu en as combien ?

\- Deux. Lily et Tara. Elles sont toutes petites encore.

\- Oh, fine.

Bien entendu il ne sait rien de moi, on ne parle toujours que de lui, et c'est normal. Ma vie privée doit le rester, c'est mon secret, je n'aime pas en parler. Arrivé en haut je constate que tout est calme, j'ai dû rêver.

\- Et Kristen va bien ? j'enchaîne, puisqu'on en est aux civilités.

\- … yes, répond-il avec réticence.

\- Elle est avec toi, ce soir ?

\- No.

Bon, il y a de l'eau dans le gaz, ou je ne m'y connais pas. Mais il n'a pas envie d'en parler, et ça ne me regarde pas. C'est le moment de conclure en douceur :

\- Hé bien je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps, mon ami. N'hésite pas à m'appeler.

\- Je n'ai plus ton numéro, j'ai perdu ma messagerie à cause d'un problème de batterie, c'est que je t'ai écrit il y a un mois.

Oh merde c'est vrai et j'ai oublié de lui répondre. Flûte.

\- Tu n'as qu'à l'enregistrer, maintenant, il doit apparaître sur ton BlackBerry, non ?

\- Yes, OK.

Pas envie de m'excuser, s'il n'a pas plus de choses à me dire que ça, je n'ai rien loupé. « Alors n'hésite pas à m'appeler, si ça ne va pas… et si tu as envie de parler, of course » je rajoute fielleusement, prêt à raccrocher.

\- … C'est que… I mean… j'ai eu des problèmes avec mon téléphone, par le passé. Des communications interceptées. Écoute, je viens à Paris la semaine avant Noël, est-ce qu'on pourrait se voir ?

\- Euh… oui, pourquoi pas, je réponds, interloqué. Tu seras où ?

\- Au Ritz, of course. I'll call you, OK ?

\- OK.

« Glad to see you my friend » dit-il plus chaleureusement, je raccroche en souriant, vaguement incrédule.

**A suivre…**

**Merci à ceux qui lisent et reviewent…  
**


	11. L'étranger

 

**DANS UNE CAGE, OU AILLEURS**

**Chapitre 11**

**L'étranger**

_**« L'étranger » est une chanson de Gérald de Palmas  
** _

Lucie tourne et vire autour de moi dans le salon, me donnant vaguement le tournis. Nous sommes trois semaines avant Noël, je viens de céder à son envie de participer au Nouvel An organisé à La Mamounia par Jean-Paul, son frère. Une soirée de frime, bref.

\- Alors, laquelle tu préfères ? me demande-t-elle en se campant devant moi, les mains sur les hanches.

Zut, juste quand Docteur House va envoyer péter Cuddy. Elle veut quoi, déjà ? Je tente un sourire pour l'amadouer, elle n'est pas dupe :

\- Je parie que tu n'as pas fait attention ! T'exagère, Laurent. Je t'ai sorti tous mes achats, il suffit que tu me dises quelle robe tu préfères pour la soirée de réveillon, c'est quand même pas difficile…

\- Mais tu es ravissante dans toutes tes robes, mon amour, dis-je en me penchant pour apercevoir à nouveau l'écran.

\- Arrête avec tes salades. Allez, c'est pas difficile quand même…

\- Bon. La noire, je réponds au hasard.

\- Tu crois ? C'est un peu banal, non ? Je vais plutôt prendre la dorée, après tout si je ne la mets pas à Marrakech, où est-ce que je la mettrai ?

Elle paraît satisfaite et opine, prête à tout remettre dans son placard. Ouf, avec un peu de chance je verrai la fin de l'épisode.

\- Tu es sûre que tu ne préfères pas Megève ? je demande à tout hasard avant qu'elle ne remonte dans son dressing.

\- Tu plaisantes ? T'as envie de te geler les fesses alors qu'on pourra bronzer au Maroc ? On part déjà aux sports d'hiver en février, ça suffit, conclut-elle d'un ton définitif.

Dommage. J'aurai tenté le coup, au moins. J'adore le ski, pas elle, c'est comme ça. Je bois une gorgée de thé vert en attendant le nouvel épisode, je n'ai pas sommeil ce soir. Je sens une vibration dans ma poche, flûte, qui me dérange à cette heure-ci ?

_RP_ : Toujours d'accord pour venir me voir au Ritz avant Noël, my friend ?

J'écarquille les yeux, pris de court. Merde, il n'a pas oublié. Je suis mal, je viens de promettre à Lucie de l'accompagner chez ses parents la semaine avant Noël, même si ça ne m'arrange pas. Flûte et re-flûte. Je pourrais ne pas répondre, prétendre que je n'ai pas eu son message à temps, ou que j'ai perdu mon I-phone.

Je range le portable dans ma poche, sombre. Je déteste décevoir, pourquoi je lui ai dit oui ? J'essaie de me concentrer sur Dr House mais mon esprit vagabonde, obnubilé par la quadrature du cercle. Si je fais faux bond à Lucie ça va être le drame, si je dis non à Robert il va être vexé mais je ne suis pas marié avec lui, il va donc falloir que je fasse preuve de délicatesse pour décliner son invitation. Je ressors mon portable en soupirant, dire que je me suis foutu dans la merde tout seul.

Crétin, va.

_LD_ : Ca dépend de la date, j'ai une contrainte familiale, mon ami. Mais ça me ferait plaisir de te revoir, bien sûr.

_RP_ : Hum, t'essaie de te défiler, hein ? C'est pour pas payer le prix de la suite ?

_LD_ : Attends, j'ai dû mal comprendre, là. Quand est-ce que j'ai dit que je paierais ta suite ?

_RP_ : Last time, my dear. Je t'ai donné des détails sur le tournage, remember ? Et la récompense c'était une semaine au Ritz.

_LD_ : Tu plaisantes ? Des détails ? Quels détails ?

_RP_ : Le lieu de tournage, la météo, l'ambiance sur le plateau. You were the first to know, my friend.

Je secoue la tête, incrédule. Sacré Robert, il n'a pas changé. C'est vrai que j'ai cité ces éléments à la fin de mon émission –qui a fait un tabac- mais bon, quand même…

_LD_ : Dis donc, tu me coûtes plus cher qu'une maîtresse, toi !

_RP_ : Une maîtresse ? A teacher ?

_LD_ : A lover, I mean.

\- Chéri, tu viens te coucher ? crie Lucie depuis notre chambre.

\- Non, pas tout de suite. Bonne nuit mon amour…

_RP_ : What do you mean ?

_LD_ : Rien, je plaisantais. Oublie. Tu seras là quand ?

_RP_ : Le 21. On arrête le tournage le 20 au soir, on reprendra le 3. Ouf.

_LD_ : OK. Et ça se passe bien ?

_RP_ : Joker. No in fact. It's very difficult, really. Awful. Je te raconterai.

Merde. Moi qui allais lui annoncer que je ne serai plus là le 21, on part le 19 à Bordeaux, par le TGV. Je me sens minable, un vrai salaud. Je regarde les photos de Lucie et des filles sur la commode pour me donner un peu de courage.

Ma priorité est là, point final.

_LD_ : Je suis désolé, mais je crois que je ne serai pas là le 21. Je dois partir chez mes beaux parents, en province. Tu ne peux vraiment pas venir avant.

_RP_ : No, I can't. You know Kubrick, don't you ? Too bad. Dommage… Good night.

Je regarde l'écran, un peu désolé. Il est vexé, c'est sûr. Et il me prend pour un salaud, c'est sûr aussi. Flûte, moi qui avais promis… Quel con, mais quel con. Je sens une vague d'énervement monter en moi, irrépressible. Tout ça pour écouter mon beau-père pérorer sur la baisse du niveau de français à la télé, la pauvre culture des journalistes et le triomphe de « l'idiovisuel » tout en me gavant de fois gras de canard. Abruti.

Et merde ! Je saute sur mes talons, cherchant un prétexte. Bah, je trouverai bien. Il y a toujours des occasions de rester coincé à Paris en fin d'année. Avec un sourire mauvais je reprends mon portable et je tape à toute allure, comme une petite vengeance :

_LD_ : C'est réglé. Je serai là le 21. A quelle heure ?

_RP_ : 20 hrs. OK ? Je t'invite à dîner. Glad to see you again.

_LD_ : So am I. Kristen sera là aussi ?

_RP_ : No. Viens en taxi, je veux boire à tomber par terre, le 21. Ciao !

Je range mon I-phone, pas mécontent.

Bon, maintenant il va me falloir trouver une bonne excuse, cette fois c'est une vague de culpabilité qui m'envahit, fait chier. On ne peut pas contenter tout le monde, paraît-il. Je rejoindrai mes beaux parents le 22, j'aurai déjà gratté 3 jours, toujours ça de pris. L'essentiel est d'être au pied du sapin avec mes filles, voir leur joie quand elles ouvriront leurs cadeaux, le reste n'est qu'accessoire. Je file à la cuisine pour croquer deux morceaux de chocolat noir, je sens que j'ai besoin de magnésium, moi.

oOo oOo oOo

J'arrive dans l'immense salle en velours doré, un peu rococo de l'Espadon, le restaurant du Ritz. J'observe, amusé, le ciel en trompe l'œil qui orne son plafond et la glycine qui dégouline sur l'îlot central, tout cela plait beaucoup aux touristes, personnellement je préfère les restaurants moins tape à l'œil. Je suis le maître d'hôtel à travers la salle déjà bien garnie, qui bruisse doucement des soies et bracelets des dames. A mon grand soulagement il m'amène vers une table un peu éloignée, partiellement à l'abri des regards. A mon grand déplaisir je constate que je suis le premier, alors que j'ai déjà 10 minutes de retard. Privilège des stars sans doute. Soit.

Sans que j'aie rien commandé le sommelier m'apporte une bouteille de champagne, un Veuve Cliquot millésimé, le petit sait vivre, ou alors il veut juste m'épater. J'en déguste de petites gorgées, tournant le dos à la salle, je ne tiens pas à être reconnu, moi, je laisse ça à la jeunesse.

\- Sorry, fait une voix dans mon dos.

En deux temps Robert s'installe en face de moi, le teint livide, mal rasé, dans un pull déchiré. A mon mouvement de recul il se fend d'un pauvre sourire :

\- Mon avion avait du retard, j'arrive tout juste d'Orly, là. Tu veux que j'aille prendre une douche et que je me change ? demande-t-il, l'air gêné.

\- Comment ? Oh non, non. Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous galant, pas vrai ? Je trouve juste que tu n'as pas bonne mine, c'est tout. Tu as encore maigri, non ? dis-je en dégustant l'amuse bouche.

\- It's possible, yes.

\- Ils ne te nourrissent pas, à Prague ? Je me souviens pourtant de dîner roboratifs dans les restaus, à base de porc, pommes de terre et chou.

\- Robortifs ?

\- Copieux.

\- Ah. I don't know. Je mange à la cantine du tournage à midi et le soir je suis trop crevé pour sortir, lâche-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Ça me fait bizarre d'être face à lui, ce presque inconnu à qui je parle comme à un ami, parce que nous avons passé une nuit ensemble. Je me sens presque comme un père, j'ai envie de lui dire : « Fais attention à toi, mange et dors, tu ressembles déjà à ton cadavre » mais je me tais car je ne suis pas son père, justement. Nous découvrons le menu, il parait perdu, je me lance dans l'explication de texte des termes, alors même qu'il a la version anglaise du menu. Après avoir hésité entre le Saint Pierre en meunière et le Bar poché il opte finalement pour le homard bleu rôti alors que je me laisse tenter par la sole étuvée aux coquillages et jeunes poireaux confits, émulsion acidulée.

\- Alors, ce tournage ?

\- Pfff. Too hard. Laisse-moi reprendre mes esprits un peu avant de te raconter, OK ? fait-il en tapotant sur son BlackBerry.

Admettons. J'acquiesce, dégustant une nouvelle coupe de champagne, rongeant mon frein. Il ne va pas me refaire le coup du portable, non ? Sur une inspiration subite je sors le mien et je compose : « Hello my friend. I'm just in front of you, OK ? ».

Il rit et lève les yeux vers moi, éteignant le sien : « OK. J'ai compris ».

\- A la bonne heure ! Merci d'être de retour parmi nous. A propos, tu sais pourquoi ce restaurant s'appelle l'Espadon ?

\- No. Mais tu vas me le dire, lance-t-il avec un petit clin d'œil en levant son verre vers le mien. Cheers !

\- Parfaitement. Le quart d'heure culturel, c'est maintenant. Hé bien l'Espadon doit son nom à Charles Ritz, qui était un ami d'Hemingway et adorait la pêche, comme lui. Il a fondé un des clubs de pêche à la mouche les plus fameux au monde et aimait particulièrement s'exercer au lancer du haut du grand escalier de l'hôtel, donc il a baptisé le restaurant l'Espadon.

\- Je suis très impressionné, Laurent. Vraiment. Quelle culture…

\- Si tu savais… Bon, l'anecdote sur le paravent et Coco Chanel, c'est pour le dessert.

\- Je me réjouis, fait-il avec une candeur feinte en beurrant son morceau de pain.

\- Hum… mais tu serais pas en train de te moquer de moi, par hasard ?

\- Moi ? Comment j'oserais ? Moi je suis le vieil ado qui met encore ses doigts dans son nez et ne connait rien à rien, tu sais bien. Mais je sens qu'à ton contact, je vais progresser, ajoute-t-il avec beaucoup de sérieux.

Le serveur nous dépose nos plats, miracle de couleurs et de saveurs, de véritables œuvres d'art. On ose à peine y toucher, tellement elles paraissent parfaites.

\- Tu crois que je peux demander des frites ? me glisse–t-il en engouffrant son pain d'une bouchée.

\- Quoi ? Tu plaisantes ?

\- Ou du ketchup alors ?

\- Robert, tu te moques de moi ! C'est pas bien, ça.

\- Well… réponse du berger à la bergère, comme vous dites ici, non ? Tu t'es suffisamment moqué de moi, la dernière fois qu'on a pris un verre ici.

\- Tu t'en souviens ?

\- Oui. Très bien, fait-il en me lançant un regard pénétrant. Pas toi ?

\- Si, très bien aussi. Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, ce soir-là, dis-je doucement en le fixant en retour.

Un voile de tristesse envahit son regard flou, il semble avoir 16 ans, en ce moment.

\- C'est parce que j'ai une tête à claques. La victime idéale, c'est moi. Et plus j'essaie de bien faire, plus les autres en profitent. C'est comme ça, tant pis.

Je ne réponds pas tout de suite, un peu mal à l'aise. Son cynisme d'apparence me gêne, et je sens qu'il a raison, intuitivement. Moi aussi j'en ai profité pour le mépriser, c'est vrai, mais il est tellement agaçant par moments, une vraie tête à claques.

Les saveurs éclatent dans ma bouche, le sommelier me sert un verre de pur nectar blond, je me sens bien, tout à coup. Prêt à pardonner. A m'amender.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir vexé, Robert, vraiment.

Son sourire est plus affirmé, il relève la tête :

\- Oh mais tu vas payer ce soir, tu verras.

\- Payer comment ?

\- Payer avec de l'argent. Tu croyais quoi ? Tu comptais payer comment ?

Je secoue la tête, confus. Aurais-je déjà trop bu ? Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas promis de payer dans son e-mail, ou il plaisantait ? Cette conversation sur le fil de l'absurde me perturbe, subtilement. Il décortique son homard avec beaucoup de distinction, me serais-je trompé à son sujet ?

\- On dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie…

\- Fait quoi ?

\- Décortiquer et manger du homard. Bravo.

\- Oh, j'en mangeais souvent chez mon grand-père, il m'a appris les bonnes manières. « Ça te servira toujours dans la vie » me disait-il. Je dois faire beaucoup d'efforts pour oublier ses leçons et passer pour un voyou, pour avoir un peu de crédibilité, dans ce milieu.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Yes.

Il m'affronte à nouveau du regard, je remarque la finesse de ses mains et ses ongles rongés, pure contradiction, comme lui. J'aimerais ré aborder le sujet de Kubrick mais il ne semble pas pressé d'y venir, enfin détendu. Le sommelier remplit nos verres avec application, le ballet des serveurs tourne en silence autour de nous, aérien. En jetant un coup d'œil à ma montre je me demande ce que font les filles, à cette heure-là. Elles doivent regarder la télé ou sont déjà au lit, dans leur petit pyjama rose. Une pointe de culpabilité vient me titiller. Ai-je eu raison de les abandonner pour dîner avec une star paumée, narcissique et vraisemblablement droguée ?

\- A quoi tu penses ? me demande-t-il soudain. You look so sad…

\- Triste, moi ? Non. Je pensais à mes filles, c'est tout. C'est idiot, elles sont parties il y a deux jours et elles me manquent déjà, dis-je en m'essuyant la bouche.

\- Tu les aimes beaucoup, hein ? Tu en parles souvent, dit-il doucement, en souriant.

\- Ah oui ? Je n'avais pas remarqué, à vrai dire, j'essaie plutôt d'être discret sur ma vie privée, d'habitude. Mais elles comptent énormément pour moi, oui, c'est vrai. Elles sont la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée, tu sais. Et pourtant, j'ai connu et vécu beaucoup de choses, déjà.

\- Ah oui ? Comme quoi ?

Je hausse les épaules, chassant les idées qui me viennent en tête :

\- Rien de vraiment important, en fait. Des voyages, des rencontres, des moments forts, mais rien qui ne ressemble au rire de mes enfants. Et toi alors ? Tu ne me dis rien. Comment ça se passe avec Kubrick ? Tu ne veux pas en parler ?

Un voile sombre tombe sur son visage, il pose sa fourchette et soupire : « J'essayais d'oublier. Il ne voulait pas que je vienne, tu sais ? Il a pris du retard sur le tournage –il dit que c'est de notre faute, à Kristen et moi- on devait tourner encore aujourd'hui et demain. Il a dit que si je pars il me foutait à la porte, tu te rends compte ? »

\- Quoi ? Et tu es venu quand même ?

\- On avait rendez-vous, non ? Je n'en pouvais plus, je comptais les jours, tu sais, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Deux semaines de tranquillité, un rêve. C'est… c'est trop dur par moments. Si tu voyais comme il nous traite… Si tu savais…

Je reste là, abasourdi, la fourchette en l'air. Robert a pris le risque de se faire mettre à la porte pour venir me retrouver au Ritz ? En un instant je revois la scène que m'a fait Lucie la semaine dernière –« C'est quoi ce prétexte ? C'est qui cette fille ? Tu me trompes avec qui ? Jure sur la tête de tes filles, Laurent »- elle me paraît bien dérisoire à côté.

Je bois une grande gorgée de blanc et demande, vaguement inquiet :

\- Mais tu crois qu'il va vraiment te mettre à la porte ?

\- Je m'en fous. C'est un tyran, tu l'as dit. Un pervers. Si tu savais ce qu'il nous fait subir, les petites phrases, les répétitions humiliantes dans le froid, ses moqueries, c'est horrible. Je suis à bout, je te jure. S'il me renvoie, c'est tant mieux, sauf qu'il aura perdu 7 semaines de tournage. Bien fait. Je ne mange plus, j'ai l'estomac en tire-bouchon tout le temps, je suis obligé de prendre des trucs pour dormir, je ne dors presque pas. Il me terrifie, Laurent.

\- Je… je suis désolé. C'est terrible.

Il me fixe de ses grands yeux d'enfant battu et je suis prêt à alerter la Police, Amnesty International ou le FBI pour que ça s'arrête, je suis révolté. Tout ce que je craignais s'est avéré mais je n'ai jamais autant regretté d'avoir eu raison, je crois.

\- Mais pourquoi tu supportes ça ? Pourquoi tu le laisses faire ?

\- Parce que c'est Kubrick, que j'ai signé un contrat et qu'on tourne un chef d'œuvre. C'est bien ce que tu m'as dit, non ?

Sur le coup je ne trouve rien à dire, moi aussi je l'ai incité à tourner avec lui, à passer sur les côté caractériel de l'homme, et en voilà le résultat. Le poisson prend un goût caoutchouteux dans ma bouche, j'avale une grande gorgée de pur nectar, le nectar qui fait passer tout. Les doutes, les souvenirs, l'avenir.

Tous les mots sont là : « Ce n'est pas si grave, c'est juste un mauvais moment à passer », ils restent coincés dans ma gorge, comme l'arrête minuscule de ma sole, comme tous mes mensonges passés, et à venir. Je remarque ses mains qui tremblent, il semble au bord des larmes, je pose ma main sur la sienne, discrètement :

\- C'est si difficile que ça ?

\- Pire, je te jure. Je suis bouffé par l'angoisse, je ne suis plus rien, plus personne après certaines scènes. Il a tellement l'air de regretter son choix, c'est intolérable. Mais je ne partirai pas, oh non. Même si je dois y laisser ma peau je ne partirai pas.

\- Attends, je ne comprends pas, là. Pourquoi ?

\- Il serait trop content de me voir abandonner. Il n'attend que ça, que je me casse, pour pouvoir dire « J'en étais sûr, il n'était pas à la hauteur ». Hé bien si, je serai à la hauteur. Même si j'en crève.

Sa manière de relever la tête fièrement m'évoque plus l'énergie du désespoir qu'une vraie fierté, il m'inquiète. Je le vois farfouiller dans son jean et avaler deux petites pilules avec son verre, rapidement.

\- Ta vie ne vaut pas un film, Robert. N'y laisse pas ta santé ou tu auras fait tout ça pour rien, tu t'en rends compte ?

\- Pour rien ? Non, je serai une star à jamais, just like James Dean.

\- Quoi ? Mais tu rêves, là ! Tu ne vas pas bousiller ta vie pour un film, aussi bon soit-il. Tu vaux plus qu'un film, bordel ! je crie presque, faisant se retourner les serveurs.

\- Tu es sûr ? fait-il d'un ton rêveur. I don't think so.

\- Mais bien sûr ! Regarde moi, Robert, tu vaux plus que tous les films du monde, ne te laisse pas prendre à cette imagerie facile du sacrifice, c'est n'importe quoi. Tu n'es ni Jeanne d'Arc ni James Dean, tu ne dois rien à la postérité.

\- Mais je ne suis rien pour l'instant. Qu'un petit acteur merdique. Si je vais assez loin avec lui, si j'en crève, je vivrai pour l'éternité.

Ça y est, il est en plein trip, je me demande ce qu'il avalé pour se retrouver dans cet état là. Mes poils se hérissent, je me dis que je suis en train de rêver, je ne trouve plus de paroles raisonnables :

\- Mais enfin pense à tous ceux qui t'aiment, tes proches, tes parents, Kristen.

Il hausse les épaules, je remarque ses pupilles dilatées, ses mains glacées :

\- Tu as pris quoi ?

\- Rien. Des amphets prescrites par un toubib, à Prague. Ça me donne de l'énergie et j'ai moins peur. Et je n'ai presque plus jamais faim non plus.

\- Écoute, c'est de la merde, tu sais le nombre de mannequins qui ont plongé avec ces conneries ? Donne-moi ce tube, tu es trop jeune pour tomber là-dedans. File-les moi, je vais les jeter aux chiottes.

James penche la tête puis hésite, et enfin obéit sagement. J'attrape les deux tubes qu'il me tend et je les fourre dans ma poche, toujours ça de pris. C'est un emplâtre sur une jambe de bois, mais là, ce soir, c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour lui.

\- Tu n'as pas les idées claires, il faudra qu'on reparle de tout ça quand tu iras mieux. En attendant mange et dors, ça te fera du bien. Tu es crevé, dis-je en faisant signe au serveur de m'apporter l'addition.

Il hoche la tête rêveusement, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il m'ait écouté, ou alors mes paroles sont trop dérisoires, trop banales. Je ne suis pas son père, merde ! Pas la peine de discuter plus longtemps avec lui, il n'entend pas mes arguments rationnels, pris dans son trip de victime.

\- Mais je veux un dessert… je n'ai pas pris de dessert, gémit-il comme un enfant et la carte se matérialise entre ses mains, comme par enchantement.

Merde, on nous écoute, il va falloir faire attention. Un petit serveur efféminé ne nous quitte ni des yeux ni des lèvres, il boit nos paroles littéralement, je voudrais lui dire d'aller se faire voir ailleurs.

Je prends une salade de fruits et Robert un délice au chocolat qu'il mange goulûment, je n'ose plus aborder le sujet du film. C'est pire que ce je pensais s'il entre dans le jeu pervers de Kubrick. Salaud, va, je souffle en pensant à Kubrick, que j'ai encensé dans ma dernière émission. Je me sens le spectateur d'un naufrage mais je reste bras ballants, impuissant. Je suis journaliste, habitué à observer les catastrophes, pas à les prévenir. Il est majeur et vacciné, merde. Comment lui faire prendre conscience ?

\- Et Kristen ? Comment elle s'en sort ? je demande d'un ton léger.

\- I don't know. On se croise sur le tournage, on couche parfois ensemble mais on ne parle pas du film, jamais. Il… il nous a tout pris, tu comprends ? On est des ombres, maintenant.

Bon, ça ne s'arrange pas de ce côté-là, je reste perplexe devant mes fruits artistiquement tranchés.

\- Et tes parents ? Tu vas les voir à Noël ?

\- Yes.

\- C'est bien. Tu pourras parler avec eux…

\- Ils disent que j'ai beaucoup de chance de tourner avec Kubrick. Tout le monde dit que j'ai beaucoup de chance de tourner avec Kubrick…

Je ne sais plus quoi dire ni faire, une vague de fatigue tombe sur moi. Après tout, si c'est ce qu'il veut… je le regarde engloutir son gâteau au chocolat comme un enfant, il en a partout sur la bouche, je souris :

\- C'est bon hein ?

\- Yes.

\- Tu veux autre chose ? Un café ? Une tisane ?

\- No. Champagne. I want some more champagne…

Immédiatement le jeune serveur lui verse une nouvelle coupe, le dévorant des yeux. Je me dis qu'il mourrait pour un simple sourire de lui, Robert ne moufte pas. Il se gratte le crâne en baillant, j'espère qu'il ne va pas être malade.

\- Il est tard, je vais bientôt rentrer, Robert, mais je voudrais que tu me promettes un truc. Appelle–moi si vraiment ça ne va pas, si tu as des idées trop noires, tout ça. Tu me jures ?

Il acquiesce sagement, je me trouve nul. Je lui promets la lune tout en sachant que je ne l'atteindrai pas, jamais. Je suis pire que Kubrick, si ça se trouve. Je commence à chercher l'adresse d'un taxi sur mon portable quand une voix douce s'élève :

\- Je voulais juste te demander un truc, Laurent…

\- Oui.

\- S'il te plait, mon ami… tu es mon ami, hein ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, dis-je un peu trop vite.

\- Tu sais la nuit, j'arrive pas à dormir. J'ai peur. Et t'as pris mes pilules. S'il te plait, Laurent… reste avec moi cette nuit.

\- Quoi ? Tu plaisantes ?

\- Me laisse pas, Laurent. Please, murmure-t-il en me souriant et il me semble sentir à nouveau son corps chaud contre le mien, en Écosse.

A mon réveil il était blotti contre moi comme un chiot effrayé, je suis resté un moment sans bouger pour ne pas réveiller, on aurait dit un enfant malade.

Mais je ne suis pas son père. Je ne suis pas son père.

**A suivre…**

**Merci à tous ceux qui lisent**

__


	12. Radio 1

**DANS UNE CAGE, OU AILLEURS**

**Chapitre 12**

**Radio 1**

**Bonne lecture !**

**_« Radio 1 » est une chanson de Joseph d'Anvers_ **

Le train glisse en silence vers Bordeaux, je sens un vieux mal de tête me vriller les tempes. Il neige abondamment, tout le wagon semble endormi, les hommes d'affaires tapotent mollement sur leur ordi, dans deux heures je vais retrouver Lucie et les filles.

J'écoute la radio dans mon MP3, l'âme vagabonde, tout en essayant de me concentrer sur les journaux achetés à la gare, les phrases défilent sous mes yeux, je n'en retiens aucune. Une jeune femme passe à côté de moi, elle m'envoie on plus beau sourire que je lui rends machinalement. Merde, je ne dois pas être très présentable, j'ai à peine eu le temps de prendre une douche et me raser ce matin, j'ai des cernes et les cheveux en bataille. Elle va dire à ses amis ce soir que Laurent Delahousse en vrai est beaucoup moins bien qu'à la télé, à coup sûr. Tant pis.

Mon corps engourdi me réclame du sommeil, j'arrivais mieux à supporter les nuits blanches –ou presque- avant. J'étends mes jambes pour trouver une position confortable, pas la peine de résister à l'envie de dormir, espérons juste que j'aurai une tête présentable, en arrivant. Lucie va m'assassiner de questions, fouiller, creuser pour chercher des recoupements, j'ai intérêt à être aussi proche que possible de la vérité, sinon elle va en faire une maladie. Je crois que Robert reste à Paris encore une journée avant de repartir sur Londres, une vague d'angoisse sourde me vrille le ventre.

Je crois que je n'aurais pas dû aller à ce rendez-vous, hier.

Je passe en revue les derniers cadeaux achetés à la hâte à la gare, pour me faire pardonner. Un coffret de parfum XL pour Lucie, une boîte de cigares hors de prix pour mon beau-père, un foulard hermès pour ma belle-mère, encore des peluches pour les filles, pas la peine que je m'interroge sur la raison de ces achats. Mon esprit dérive des cadeaux à la soirée d'hier, je souris jaune en repensant à la demande absurde de Robert. Enfin, demande qui m'avait parue absurde sur le moment, avant qu'il ne se mette à trembler comme une feuille.

J'aurais dû fuir, à ce moment-là.

_\- Non, je ne peux pas rester cette nuit, Robert, c'est impossible. Je prends le train tôt demain matin et puis à quoi ça ressemblerait de dormir ensemble, tu te rends compte ?_

_\- Ça ne serait pas la première fois, avait-il murmuré en me fixant d'un air déçu. Et puis il y a deux lits dans ma suite, c'est grand._

_\- Tu n'as quand même pas besoin d'une baby-sitter, si ? Il n'y a pas de fantômes au Ritz, ça se saurait._

_\- C'est pas des fantômes que j'ai peur… avait-il répondu comme un enfant buté._

_Je me suis demandé si c'était un caprice ou un vrai besoin, de toute façon c'était exclu._

_\- Reste encore un peu, alors. Allons boire un verre au bar, a-t-il quémandé avec un sourire enjôleur._

_\- Encore ? Tu crois que tu n'as pas suffisamment bu ? Écoute mon ami, si tu as peur de dormir seul tu peux demander au jeune homme là, de te tenir compagnie, il en meurt d'envie._

_\- Quoi ? qui ça ?_

_\- Le petit serveur qui te dévore des yeux depuis deux heures…_

_\- Mais tu me prends pour qui ? s'est-il rembruni en reculant sur son siège._

_\- Mais je plaisante, of course… Ouh là là, t'as laissé ton sens de l'humour à Prague ?_

_Robert a soupiré et acquiescé tristement :_

_\- J'ai laissé beaucoup de choses à Prague, tu sais. J'y ai laissé ma santé, en particulier._

_Son ton était si désabusé que j'ai ressenti une vague de pitié, tout en me demandant s'il n'était pas un excellent comédien, au final. Le maître d'hôtel a déposé l'addition, nous avons tous deux tendu le bras mais il a été plus rapide que moi et a juste murmuré : « Mettez ça sur ma chambre »._

_\- Bien Monsieur. Merci Monsieur, et bonne soirée…_

_Après son départ une incertitude a plané sur nous, visiblement Robert ne voulait pas se coucher et moi j'étais fatigué, j'ai regardé ma montre, il a lancé :_

_\- Juste un dernier verre, au bar ?_

_Que voulez-vous, il était redoutable avec ses yeux de cocker, j'ai hoché la tête en soupirant, nous nous sommes dirigés vers le bar Hemingway d'un pas peu assuré. « Je vais avoir une migraine carabinée demain », ai-je pensé en traversant la salle les yeux rivés au sol, pour ne reconnaître personne. Ça m'agaçait de ne pas pouvoir rentrer, j'aurais tout donné pour être dans un taxi mais bêtement je me disais que je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner comme ça, dans un tel désarroi._

_Je ne comprenais pas très bien pourquoi il s'était tant attaché à moi, j'étais un imposteur dans mon déguisement d'ami. Le plus incroyable était de penser qu'une star comme lui, adulée par des milliers de femmes était tellement paumé qu'il n'avait personne d'autre pour lui tenir compagnie, ce soir._

_Nous nous sommes installés sur les fauteuils moelleux, il a recommandé du champagne et j'ai lancé, faussement rigolard :_

_\- Regarde, il n'y a que des vieux, tu ne veux pas plutôt aller en boîte ?_

_\- Tu voudrais, sérieux ?_

_\- Qui ça, moi ? Oh non, j'ai passé l'âge depuis longtemps mais toi, ça te plairait, non ? Il y a plein d'endroits sympas, à Paris._

_\- J'aime pas sortir seul. J'ai pas trop envie de m'abrutir avec de musique forte, pas ce soir._

_Un silence s'est installé entre nous, j'ai enfin posé la question qui me brûlait les lèvres :_

_\- Et avec Kristen ? Vous n'êtes plus vraiment ensemble, c'est ça ?_

_\- Oh, c'est compliqué. En fait on partage la même chambre, à Prague, on couche ensemble parfois mais c'est plus comme avant. On est mal, tu comprends ? On n'arrive même pas à en parler, tellement c'est dur parfois. Selon les scènes il la rudoie elle ou il me rudoie moi –parfois même les deux- et on se sent tellement honteux qu'on n'arrive pas à prendre du recul et à se dire qu'on s'en fout, que le plus important c'est nous deux. Peut être parce que c'est pas si important que ça, nous deux._

_\- Mais tu ne voulais passer tes vacances avec elle, partir vous détendre au soleil, faire la fête ?_

_\- Non, parce que... je sais pas comment expliquer. Quand on se voit ça nous rappelle les mauvais moments avec Kubrick, alors qu'on veut oublier. J'aimerais tellement oublier ce tournage pour quelques jours, si tu savais… parlons d'autre chose. Parle moi de toi, on ne parle toujours que de moi._

_\- Oui mais c'est toi la star, c'est pour ça._

_Robert a souri malicieusement en levant son verre vers moi :_

_\- Mais tu es une star aussi dans ton pays, non ? Il y a plein de gens qui te regardent, dans ce bar. Plus que de gens qui me fixent moi, c'est agréable._

_\- C'est parce que c'est des vieux. Toi tu es l'idole des jeunes, tu es un sex-symbol, c'est mieux._

_\- Tu parles… si elles savaient, a-t-il répondu avec une petite grimace. Mais toi au moins tu as de la reconnaissance, de la crédibilité, pas comme moi, qui ne suis connu que pour ma gueule._

_« Si tu savais… » ai-je pensé avec amusement, mais je me suis tu, inutile de relancer le débat sur ce sujet. Je me rendais compte qu'il avait lui aussi un vrai besoin de crédibilité, ce qui m'étonnait plutôt. Il n'avait pas fini de souffrir, alors. Je repensais au laïus de Kubrick sur la bêtise des acteurs, s'il avait su ça aussi…_

_\- Alors, c'était quoi ton parcours, Laurent ?_

_\- Quoi ? Oh là là mais ça n'a rien d'intéressant, je te jure. Le parcours habituel, rien d'excitant comme la vie d'un acteur._

_\- T'as toujours voulu être journaliste ?_

_J'ai souri, me rappelant mes rêves d'enfant. Les murmures bruissaient autour de nous, entrecoupés de rires cristallins, je me suis dit que je n'allais quand même pas raconter ma vie à ce presque inconnu. Mais il me fixait avec douceur, intéressé, alors j'ai commencé à raconter. Je ne suis qu'un homme, après tout._

_\- Au début je voulais être pompier, puis vétérinaire, mais je ne supporte pas trop la vue du sang, c'est gênant. Après j'ai fait Sciences Po, une école de journalisme, j'ai fait des piges puis j'ai été embauché à France 3 Nord, puis par ma chaîne actuelle. Mais tu sais, j'ai une vie très banale, je suis quelqu'un de normal. Un journaliste lambda un peu médiatisé à cause du petit écran, mais ma vie n'a rien de passionnant. Je n'ai pas été reporter de guerre ou grand reporter, je n'ai pas de faits d'armes extraordinaires à raconter. J'ai juste eu beaucoup de chance. Et j'ai beaucoup travaillé, aussi. En fait je suis très heureux d'avoir une vie ordinaire, avec ma famille. C'est mon équilibre._

_\- C'est ça le plus important pour toi, alors ? Ta famille ? C'est plus important que d'interviewer Obama ou Sarkozy ?_

_\- Ouh là là mais ça n'a rien à voir ! Tu sais, ce qui compte, c'est ce qu'on fait –une bonne interview, une bonne analyse-, pas qui on est. Les journalistes qui se prennent pour des stars ont tort. On n'est pas des artistes, on ne crée rien. Pas comme vous…_

_Un voile est à nouveau passé devant ses yeux, les commissures de ses lèvres sont retombées, ainsi que ses épaules._

_\- Les acteurs ne sont pas des artistes, c'est pas vrai. Les réalisateurs, les photographes, les peintres, oui. Mais pas nous. On a juste un beau physique, une peau qui accroche la lumière. Tu sais, quand je me vois sur un écran, je me trouve horrible. Je ne vois que mes défauts, mes tics, ma voix traînante, c'est insupportable. A chaque film je me dis que c'est le dernier parce que le réalisateur va comprendre que je suis nul. Je n'ai jamais pris de cours de comédie, a-t-il soupiré en recommandant deux coupes de champagne. Je suis un imposteur, qui a eu beaucoup de chance. Et je ne travaille même pas beaucoup, pas comme toi. Quand je ne tourne pas je dors ou je bois des coups avec des potes, pour oublier l'angoisse du prochain tournage. C'est lamentable._

_Son côté Caliméro m'a fait doucement sourire, j'ai réagi immédiatement :_

_\- Mais c'est normal, tu es jeune. Encore heureux que tu profites de la vie ! Et c'est sain d'être paresseux, c'est une preuve d'intelligence. Tu sais moi je suis toujours dans le contrôle, l'anticipation mais ça m'épuise, j'aimerais tellement me laisser aller, parfois. Ne pas tout diriger, prévoir._

_\- On n'est jamais heureux, pas vrai ?_

_\- Hé oui, hélas… mais je parle comme un vieux con, là, non ?_

_\- Joker ! Allez, à notre santé, mon ami, a-t-il clamé en levant haut sa coupe de champagne vers moi. A nous !_

_\- A nous, ai-je répondu sans réfléchir, étonné de sa capacité de résistance à l'alcool._

_J'avais déjà la tête dans un étau et les idées floues, sa main ne tremblait plus, son sourire était plus assuré. J'ai aperçu le jeune serveur de l'Espadon qui l'observait depuis le bar, plaqué derrière une colonne, son service devait être terminé, il ne parvenait pas à partir. Amusant l'impact des images sur certaines personnes, il le considérait sans doute comme un demi-dieu, Robert n'était qu'un paumé._

_\- Tu pars demain retrouver ta famille, c'est ça ? a demandé mon vis-à-vis après quelques secondes._

_\- Oui. Et toi, tu vas quand en Angleterre ?_

_\- Pour Noël. Le 24. J'ai deux jours pour trouver des cadeaux pour mes parents et mes sœurs, c'est la barbe. Elles sont pénibles, rien ne leur plaît jamais. Comme si c'était plus facile de choisir un cadeau quand on a de l'argent… Bullshit._

_Le temps s'écoulait paresseusement, il était minuit passé, j'étais si bien dans ce fauteuil que j'aurais pu m'endormir, mais j'avais encore une valise à préparer, même si l'idée de rentrer dans la grande maison vide était déprimante. Robert a encore avalé deux coupes pendant que nous discutions des prochains Oscars, je me suis levé pour aller aux toilettes et demander qu'on me réserve un taxi._

_Quand je suis revenu j'ai vu dans ses yeux comme une crainte alors j'ai baissé les miens, par pudeur. Il s'est mis debout d'un air résigné et s'est mis à tituber, je l'ai attrapé par le bras pour ne pas qu'il se cogne aux tables. Tous les yeux étaient fixés sur lui, son ébriété ne passerait pas inaperçue, il valait mieux sauver les apparences._

_\- Bon, je te raccompagne à ta chambre, Cendrillon, tu te souviens encore du numéro ?_

_\- No. Mais j'ai la carte avec le numéro dessus ! a-t-il dit triomphalement en sortant le badge électronique de sa poche de jean. T'es cool._

_\- Mouais._

_Nous nous sommes éloignés sous l'œil avide du jeune serveur, j'ai prié pour qu'il ne nous suive pas ou ne prévienne pas la presse people dans la foulée. Arrivés à la porte capitonnée je lui ai tendu la main :_

_\- Hé bien merci pour cette excellente soirée, Robert, et je te souhaite un très joyeux Noël._

_\- Attends, a-t-il dit en s'accrochant convulsivement à ma main, tu veux pas rester juste deux minutes, que je vérifie ma chambre ?_

_\- Vérifier ? Vérifier quoi ? ai-je demandé en levant les yeux au ciel._

_\- Qu'il n'y a personne. Tu sais, j'ai été agressé dans un hôtel, à Las Vegas, par une fille cachée dans la salle de bain. My God, it was horrible. Depuis j'ai peur d'entrer dans les chambres seul, la nuit. C'est débile, hein ?_

_En haussant les épaules j'ai pensé à cet homme politique, décidément la salle de bain était le lieu de tous les dangers, dans les hôtels. Tout cela m'a paru grotesque mais il semblait si apeuré que j'ai accepté, un brin blasé._

_\- Tu veux que je fasse le tour des pièces ? ai-je demandé en m'apercevant qu'il avait une suite._

_\- Oh yes, thanks, a-t-il répondu en se dirigeant vers la bouteille de champagne déposée dans une coupe réfrigérée, sur la table basse._

_\- Ah non ! Moi je ne bois plus, ça suffit. Et tu devrais arrêter aussi, ou tu vas être malade._

_\- It's the only way for me to sleep, you know…_

_J'ai fait le tour de l'immense suite, ça m'a rappelé quand je devais faire semblant de chercher des monstres sous le lit de Lily, je me suis trouvé ridicule. Bien entendu il n'y avait personne de caché et bien entendu quand j'ai posé la main sur la clenche il a murmuré :_

_\- Tu ne veux vraiment pas rester ?_

_\- Non. Ça ne rime à rien, Robert, tu n'es plus un bébé quand même…_

_\- Mais il y a deux lits dans la suite, un grand et un petit, dans la petite pièce attenante. S'il te plaît…_

_\- Non. Tu te rends compte, si ça se savait ? Déjà que le petit serveur m'a vu monter avec toi, il y aurait intérêt qu'il me voie redescendre seul, je te le dis, ou gare aux rumeurs. On joue un jeu dangereux, là. Bonne nuit._

_A moment où j'ai ouvert la porte, sa voix m'est parvenue et son ton était bizarre :_

_\- It's already done, you know._

_\- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui est déjà fait ? ai-je interrogé en me retournant d'un bloc._

_\- Rumors._

_\- Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? me suis-je entendu dire, les bras en chair de poule._

…

\- Billet s'il vous plaît, aboie le contrôleur, me réveillant brusquement.

Le temps de remettre mes idées en ordre je fouille mon manteau à la recherche de mon e-billet, j'espère n'avoir pas trop ronflé. Il examine mon billet et ma pièce d'identité d'un air soupçonneux, je présume que je ne dois pas correspondre à l'image bien proprette qu'il se fait de moi. Il le valide avec un grognement puis s'éloigne, je meurs de soif.

Dans quelques minutes j'arriverai à la gare, Lucie sera là avec les filles, mes chéries, mes amours. J'essaie de me convaincre que tout le reste est secondaire, en vain. Si Lucie apprend… ça y est, je frissonne. Non, ça n'arrivera pas. Non. Tout cela est faux, impossible. Je secoue la tête pour chasser mes idées noires, il faut que je m'accroche à aujourd'hui, maintenant. C'est tout ce qui compte.

Je repère assez vite Lucie dans son manteau au col en fourrure, Tara accrochée à son cou, demandant sans relâche « L'est où, papa, l'est où ? ». Lily doit être à ses pieds mais dans la foule dense je ne la vois pas, je bouscule un vieil homme avec ma valise dans ma précipitation, j'ai à peine le temps de m'excuser que déjà je suis loin, déjà je serre Lily dans mes bras. J'enlace Lucie et Tara glapit de joie, toute ma vie est là et c'est bien.

\- Tu as fait bon voyage ? Tu as l'air fatigué…

\- Oui, très bon merci. Oui, je suis un peu crevé, les vacances me feront du bien.

Elle me jette un petit coup d'œil en coin, nous rejoignons mon beau-père qui nous attend sur le parking. Il fait doux ici et il ne neige pas, je suis heureux de changer d'air. De vie.

\- Alors, t'as fait quoi hier soir ? demande Lucie dans la voiture en me scrutant.

\- Hé bien j'étais au Ritz avec Robert Pattinson et sa fiancée, comme prévu.

\- Mais tu ne les quittes plus ! Et Kubrick était là lui aussi ?

\- Non, finalement son vol a été annulé, c'est dommage.

\- En tout cas je ne comprends pas en quoi c'était si important, ton émission a déjà été diffusée… décrète-t-elle en pinçant les lèvres.

\- Oui, mais c'est pour préparer une interview exclusive avant la sortie de son film, je te l'ai déjà expliqué, non ?

\- Mais il ne sort pas avant l'année prochaine ! N'importe quoi !

\- Écoute, appelle le Ritz si tu ne me crois pas, je suis fatigué, un point c'est tout. Si tu t'imagines que c'était amusant pour moi… j'aurais nettement préféré être avec vous, dis-je sèchement en prenant Tara sur mes genoux, qui glousse.

Je ne sais même pas si je mens, la vérité d'hier n'est plus la vérité d'aujourd'hui.

\- Tu es fou ? Remets-la dans son siège, tu te rends compte si on a un accident ?

\- Juste une minute, dis-je en enfouissant mon nez dans son cou, je veux juste sentir son odeur de bébé, je l'adore. Et vous, vous avez fait quoi ?

Pendant que Lucie me raconte les activités des filles par le menu je rêve en regardant les paysages bordelais qui défilent à toute allure, l'esprit vagabond.

\- Tu m'écoutes ? demande-t-elle d'un coup, en me secouant le bras.

\- Hum ? Oui, je suis un peu fatigué, c'est tout.

\- Tu t'es couché tard ?

\- Assez oui, tu connais la jeunesse, ils sont increvables. Mais à mon âge…

\- Mais vous avez fait quoi ? Vous êtes allés en boîte ?

\- Hein ? Non, on a discuté, tard.

Elle m'annonce les festivités prévues pour le réveillon de Noël et je me revois, la main sur la clenche de la porte du Ritz, atterré.

_\- Qu'est ce que c'est que ces histoires de rumeur Robert ?_

_\- It's Kubrick, you know, répond-il à contrecœur._

_\- Oui, et alors ? Quelle rumeur ?_

_Il s'est tortillé sur le canapé, l'air penaud, sans me regarder dans les yeux :_

_\- Hé bien tu te rappelles ce qu'il avait dit quand on avait couché ensemble, en Écosse ?_

_\- On n'a jamais couché ensemble, Robert, on a partagé le même lit, la nuance est de taille, du moins en français. Non, je ne sais plus trop… dis-je en mentant effrontément. Rappelle-moi ?_

_\- Au petit déjeuner il a dit : « J'ai croisé deux personnes sortant de la même chambre ce matin. Je vois que des couples se forment, et pas ceux qu'on croit. Intéressant… ». Remember ?_

_Robert a tellement bien imité l'accent et la voix de Kubrick que je me suis crispé sur la poignée, instinctivement. Oui, je m'en souvenais bien. Je me souvenais surtout du regard égrillard de Kubrick, ce matin-là. Ou réjoui ?_

_\- Mais je lui avais répondu que tu avais dormi dans le fauteuil, tu te souviens ? Si son fichu château de mes deux avait été bien entretenu on n'en serait pas arrivé là, Bon Dieu ! Quel connard celui-là…_

_\- Yes…_

_\- Et c'est ça la rumeur ? Je lui avais dit que je ne voulais plus en entendre parler ! dis-je en me souvenant des rires gras de Georges et Steph devant leurs œufs au lard. On n'a pas couché ensemble, bordel ! Il est con ou quoi ?_

_\- Yes, but…_

_Il pâlit au fur et à mesure que je rougis, je sens une vague de rage monter, irrésistible._

_\- But what ? C'est quoi ces conneries ? Il y fait encore allusion ? Auprès de qui ?_

_\- Take it easy, Laurent. Relax. J'aurais pas dû t'en parler je crois._

_\- Si, si, t'as bien fait au contraire. Autant étouffer le serpent dans l'œuf. Raconte-moi tout._

_Je me suis installé à côté de lui sur le canapé, bouillonnant de colère et plus du tout fatigué alors qu'il se mordillait la lèvre d'un air gêné._

_\- Well… Maybe… Shit. Bon, écoute, pendant plusieurs semaines il n'en a plus parlé, et puis un jour Kristen est rentrée en pleurant à l'hôtel, à Prague. Elle m'a fait la tête toute une soirée avant de me dire que Kubrick lui avait raconté que… enfin…_

_Robert s'est interrompu, j'ai cru que j'allais l'étrangler, là, sur place. J'ai glapi :_

_\- Il lui a raconté qu'on a couché ensemble, c'est ça ?_

_\- Yes._

_\- Quel connard ! Non mais quel connard ! Mais pourquoi, bordel, pourquoi ?_

_\- Mais tu sais bien ! C'est toi qui me l'as dit… Pour foutre la merde dans notre couple, pour attiser sa jalousie. Pour qu'on se retrouve dans la situation du couple du scénario._

_\- Pourquoi ? Il se passe quoi dans le scénario ? ai-je demandé, soupçonneux._

_\- Je couche avec un type, un peu par hasard, ma femme l'apprend, et c'est le début de la fin. Je te passe les détails, of course._

_\- Oh putain c'est pas vrai. Quel enfoiré, mais quel enfoiré ! Salopard ! Mais tu lui as dit que c'était pas vrai, à Kristen, bien sûr ?_

_\- Of course. Mais comme j'avais vraiment passé la nuit dans ta chambre, en Écosse, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle m'ait cru. Sorry._

_Son ton est devenu mourant, j'ai envisagé de le trucider pour me passer les nerfs, avant de faire sa fête à Kubrick. Un fantastique bain de sang qui me vaudrait 120 ans de prison, au bas mot. Tentant._

_Mais à la place j'ai sauté sur mes pieds et commencé à tourner comme un lion en cage, fomentant une stratégie :_

_\- Je vais appeler cet enfoiré et lui dire ce que je pense de ses manières, moi. Et je l'attaquerai en justice si nécessaire, si jamais ça filtre. Il va voir de quel bois je me chauffe, ce connard._

_\- Et tu ne crains pas que… que ce soit pire ? a soufflé Robert en se rongeant les ongles._

_Merde. Il avait raison. Attaquer serait faire encore plus parler de l'affaire- si affaire il y avait – et ce serait pire que tout. Je ne voulais pas faire la une de « Voilà » pour cette histoire. Pas question. Je me suis tourné à nouveau vers Robert, recroquevillé sur son canapé :_

_\- Mais il n'en a parlé à personne d'autre, j'espère ?_

_Il a haussé les épaules, dubitatif, alors que je continuais à arpenter la chambre, fou de rage. J'avais envie de le secouer, tout ça c'était de sa faute, il allait foutre ma vie en l'air et il restait impavide, sur ce canapé. J'ai fini par me planter devant lui, les yeux exorbités :_

_\- Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit, Robert ? Tu allais me proposer de passer la nuit avec toi alors qu'il court déjà cette rumeur dégueulasse ? Mais t'es inconscient ou quoi ?_

_\- Ben justement. On n'a plus rien à perdre, maintenant…_

_J'ai entendu un bruit métallique à l'extérieur et j'ai cru sentir les mâchoires du piège se refermer sur moi. J'étais fait comme un rat._

**A suivre…**

**Merci à ceux qui lisent et reviewent !  
**

 

 


	13. Wrapped aroud your finger

 

**DANS UNE CAGE, OU AILLEURS**

**Chapitre 13**

**Wrapped around your finger**

**_« Wrapped around your finger » est une chanson de Police_ **

J'entends des bruits de pas sur le plancher, je devine que c'est Lily qui vient voir ses cadeaux au pied du sapin, subrepticement. C'est le matin de Noël et je ne dors plus depuis 5 heures, en fait je n'ai presque pas fermé l'œil, malgré l'alcool. Toute la nuit les futures manchettes des journaux m'ont poursuivi, toutes plus détaillées et immondes les unes que les autres. Je connais trop le système hélas, j'y baigne depuis trop longtemps pour avoir la moindre illusion sur ce qui va se passer, d'ici quelques jours ou semaines.

La machine va se mettre en marche, d'abord un entrefilet dans Closer puis un article pleine page dans « Voilà », agrémenté des « confidences » de mes soi-disant amis. C'est là qu'on dira que je cachais bien mon jeu, derrière ma mèche blonde mais que cette douceur, cette fragilité parfois…

Au bout de deux semaines un article dans un journal dit « sérieux » s'interrogera sur la frontière entre vie publique et vie privée, utilisant à foison les procédés qu'elle prétend dénoncer, et on reparlera de la porosité entre journalistes et people, tarte à la crème habituelle.

Ça fera rire autour de la machine à café, dans les salons de coiffure, dans les émissions matinales, une aventure amusante, anecdotique. Sauf que ça ravagera ma vie, mon couple, ma vie professionnelle. Lucie demandera le divorce, le patron de chaîne m'assurera de son soutien face à tout ce déballage mais mes émissions seront déprogrammées, je perdrai mon poste de présentateur du JT (–mais-tout-cela-n'a-rien-à-voir-avec-l'affaire-bien-sûr-les-téléspectateurs-veulent-des-visages-neufs-), je perdrai ma femme, mes enfants, je ne serai plus rien.

Personne.

Lily commence à déchirer un paquet choisi au hasard, je me lève du fauteuil où je stresse depuis deux heures pour la rejoindre.

\- Coucou poussinette ! Tu as bien dormi mon ange ? Tu es sûre qu'il est pour toi, ce cadeau ? Attends, on va voir ce que le Père Noël a écrit sur la petite étiquette…

Coup de chance, c'est bien pour elle. Elle continue à tout déchirer avec enthousiasme, je me demande si je ne devrais pas réveiller Lucie pour qu'elle assiste à ça, elle aussi. Mais elle dort profondément au premier et j'ai envie de partager ce moment seul avec ma fille. Tant qu'il est encore temps.

Je secoue la tête et prends Lily contre moi, elle se débat mollement car je l'empêche d'arriver à ses fins, elle a les cheveux collés au front, elle a dû avoir trop chaud sous sa couette polaire. Elle pousse un petit cri de joie en découvrant un ordinateur pour enfant, cadeau de ses grands parents. Moi je préfère les jeux plus classiques, je ne veux pas qu'elle devienne une geek mais on ne lutte pas contre son temps, paraît-il.

Une douce odeur de cannelle et d'orange flotte dans la salle à manger, l'odeur de Noël. J'aimerais avoir les yeux qui brillent comme ma fille, ressentir à nouveau cette joie pure des cadeaux au pied du sapin, ce bonheur rare. Elle fouille dans le monceau de paquets restants « Mais je sais lire mon nom, papa ! », j'ai les larmes aux yeux de la voir si heureuse, pieds nus dans son petit pyjama, les cheveux blonds ébouriffés. Je prends quelques photos d'elle subrepticement, une de profil où elle tire la langue en essayant patiemment d'ouvrir une boîte, au comble de la concentration. Elle exhibe ses jouets les uns après les autres, s'enroulant dans les longs rubans rouges des papiers cadeaux, puis me fixe sérieusement : « On ira au manège tout à l'heure, papa, hein ? Griotte m'attend ! »

Griotte c'est son poney préféré au centre équestre du village, Lily a déjà tout l'équipement mais elle pousse un autre cri de joie en découvrant un tapis brodé à son nom, et des bottes en cuir « comme les grands ». Je répugne à la voir monter, j'ai peur pour elle, mon bébé, peur de la voir tomber sans rien pouvoir faire. Lucie se moque régulièrement de moi : « Tu fais bien de la moto, toi ! ». Oui mais moi c'est différent, ma vie n'a pas d'importance et je suis prudent, toujours.

Elle passe d'un jouet à l'autre, fouillant, expérimentant, se lassant vite, comme si elle cherchait toujours autre chose, quelque chose de mieux, inlassablement. Mais n'est-ce pas le résumé de la vie ?

\- Viens Lily, on va déjeuner, dis-je en entendant une bruit de casseroles dans la cuisine –sûrement ma belle-mère.

\- Nan, je veux jouer encore !

\- Tu joueras tout à l'heure, princesse, Mamie a préparé une bonne brioche pour ce matin, et puis tu lui montreras tes jouets, OK ?

Elle galope vers la cuisine, les bras remplis de ses cadeaux, je me prépare à accrocher un sourire de circonstance pour la journée –alors que je suis terrifié, à l'intérieur. J'ai pris ma décision, je vais appeler Kubrick directement pour lui demander de mettre fin à ces rumeurs dégueulasses, il n'y a pas d'alternative. Je n'ai rien à me reprocher, merde.

oOo oOo oOo

Lily grimpe fièrement sur son poney préféré, je remonte mon col. Il fait un froid de canard au centre équestre, des plaques de givre craquent sous les pas des chevaux, même l'odeur forte du purin semble comme anesthésiée par le froid. Ma fille a le bout du nez tout rouge mais elle sourit de toutes ses dents, sa cravache à la main. Une jeune femme vient la chercher, elle se présente « Sabine, c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de la leçon de votre fille », Lily se tourne vers moi : « Tu me regardes hein papa ! » j'acquiesce avec un enthousiasme feint, j'ai toujours peur pour elle.

Je m'installe sur les gradins déserts, un peu congelé, Lily me fait un petit signe de la main alors que Sabine lui crie des ordres secs. On paie la peau des fesses pour un cours le 25 décembre mais rien n'est trop beau pour les chéries, surtout vu du côté des grands parents.

J'en profite pour sortir mon portable, indécis. Comment procéder ? Dois-je d'abord lui laisser un message lui demandant de me rappeler, ou je fonce ? Faudrait-il attendre la fin des fêtes ? Non, ce sera trop tard. Allez, je fonce. C'est Noël, tant pis. Il ne doit pas fêter ça, lui. J'inspire un bon coup, c'est parti.

A mon grand étonnement Kubrick répond tout de suite, d'une voix franchement bourrue :

\- Yes ?

\- Bonjour, c'est Laurent Delahousse, journaliste, vous vous souvenez de moi ?

\- Oh Laurent my friend. How are you ? Merry Chritsmas ! Que me vaut l'honneur ?

Son ton s'est adouci, me déstabilisant. Je m'apprêtais à le sermonner, je change de stratégie :

\- Très joyeux Noël à vous aussi, Stanley. Excusez moi de vous déranger un jour férié, mais… voilà, des rumeurs déplaisantes me sont revenues aux oreilles, alors j'ai préféré vous appeler pour mettre les choses au clair.

Un silence perplexe accueille ma phrase, j'enchaîne :

\- C'est un peu gênant mais bon. Voilà, Kristen raconterait que son fiancé et moi avons couché ensemble chez vous, en Écosse, et ce serait – pardonnez-moi - vous qui lui auriez fait cette révélation. Vous comprendrez que…

Un rire tonitruant explose dans mes oreilles, j'éloigne l'appareil pour sauver mon tympan.

\- Ahahah ! Excellent ! Wonderful ! Sacrée Kristen, elle est encore plus bête que ce que je croyais !

\- Ça vous amuse, d'accord, mais pour moi c'est beaucoup moins drôle…

\- Rassurez-vous mon cher, it was a joke. Cette jeune fille n'arrivait pas à jouer la jalousie alors je lui ai soufflé cette idée, mais j'ai bien dit « imaginez que.. », je n'ai jamais dit que c'était la vérité !

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'arrive pas à le croire. Je le connais trop, peut-être. On ne prête qu'aux riches, dit-on.

\- Visiblement ce n'est pas ce qu'elle a compris, ce serait bien de le lui repréciser, à toutes fins utiles.

\- Mais enfin Laurent vous ne croyez pas ces sottises ? Un homme comme vous ! Qui pourrait penser… ? Enfin, vous n'avez pas pris cette rumeur au sérieux j'espère ?

\- Non, puisqu'elle me concerne et que je connais la vérité, je rétorque agacé. Mais les journaux people…

\- Les journaux people ? Comme vous y allez ! C'est déjà dans les journaux ?

\- Non mais…

\- Mais au fait comment l'avez-vous su, Laurent ? demande d'un ton doucereux, inquiétant. Vous avez revu Kristen ? ou Robert ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Je suis journaliste, ne l'oubliez pas. Je suis payé pour être au courant…

Je l'imagine bien faire la moue, peu convaincu, je lâche une petite grimace. Il reprend :

\- Mais enfin mon cher vous savez qu'il y a des rumeurs qui sont dignes de foi, et d'autres pas. Ce genre d'infamie ne peut pas vous concerner, vous êtes marié et père de famille je crois ? Je trouve que vous prenez la mouche pour pas grand-chose, pour quelqu'un d'innocent.

Bon, dans deux minutes il va me dire « pas de fumée sans feu » et dans cinq minutes il va demander depuis quand je couche avec Robert, si ça continue.

« On en aurait vu d'autres, vous savez, Stanley. Je préfère mettre les choses au clair tout de suite. Vous seriez bien aimable de parler à Kristen et la rassurer, avant qu'elle ne parle à tort et à travers. Je suppose que vous trouverez d'autres moyens pour parvenir à améliorer son jeu » dis-je fielleusement. On se comprend, j'imagine.

\- Hum, I see. Right. Mais vous savez, personne n'aurait eu la moindre preuve…

Oui. Sauf que tout le monde est au courant qu'on a effectivement passé la nuit dans la même chambre, Aileen, Steph et Georges, parce que Kubrick a vu Robert sortir de ma chambre. Je me retiens de le lui rappeler, dans ce cas de figure le profil bas est le plus efficace, d'expérience.

\- Vous avez raison bien sûr mais je compte sur vous, alors ? Ce serait vraiment sympathique de votre part, et je serais rassuré.

\- Alors soyez rassuré, personne n'est au courant de rien et ce n'est pas Kristen qui ira raconter ça à la presse, elle a une trouille bleue des journalistes. Rien ne filtrera, c'était juste une petite plaisanterie entre nous, il faut bien aider les acteurs à s'améliorer, pas vrai ?

Ma main se crispe autour du portable, je réponds le plus doucement possible :

\- Oui, et ce serait dommage qu'on raconte des bêtises sur votre manière de driver les acteurs, pas vrai ? Les histoires qui filtrent pendant le tournage sont toujours déplaisantes, j'imagine…

\- Qu'avez vous entendu sur le tournage ? dit-il, soupçonneux.

\- Rien, bien sûr. Ce serait désolant qu'il en soit autrement, pas vrai ? Je suis heureux que nous ayons mis les choses au point, en tout cas. Je vous souhaite encore d'excellentes fêtes de fin d'année. Merci de votre disponibilité, Stanley.

Je raccroche, soulagé. Je crois que nous nous sommes compris, là. Lily me fait un signe de la main, je me rends compte que je n'ai rien suivi de ses exploits, flûte. Je lui souris largement, elle est si mignonne avec sa petite bombe en velours, si confiante, je dois la protéger. A tout prix.

Avant qu'elle ne revienne vers moi j'envoie un SMS à Robert : « Affaire réglée, Kubrick retire ses accusations contre nous, tu n'as plus à avoir peur. Merry Christmas. »

OK, « accusation » est un peu fort et c'est surtout moi qui avais peur mais bon…

Lily retourne au paddock, gelée mais ravie, je l'aide à redescendre, content qu'il ne se soit rien passé. On va aller au club house boire un grand chocolat chaud puis on rejoindra Lucie et Tara au pied du sapin pour jouer et rire, en famille idéale, je sens une vague de chaleur se répandre en moi. Ça doit être ça, le bonheur.

oOo oOo oOo

Le soir même je reçois un message de Robert, laconique : « Good for you. Happy new year. J. »

Je hausse les épaules, tout est bien qui finit bien. Pourquoi ce gamin s'est-il entiché de moi, je l'ignore et je préfère ne pas le savoir. Je ressens à nouveau l'onde de panique pure qui m'a traversé quand Robert m'a parlé de la « rumeur », il y a trois jours, je ne veux plus revivre ça. Jamais. Je me souviens de mon affolement quand j'ai croisé le petit serveur qui attendait devant la porte avec son seau de champagne, me fixant avec un sourire amer, et mon trouble quand je me suis aperçu que le taxi m'attendait toujours, devant le Ritz. Que se serait-il passé si j'étais resté pour la nuit ? Un frisson me parcourt, désagréable.

Je n'ai pas envie d'être une béquille, je n'ai pas besoin de ça. Pas de temps pour ça. J'ai une émission à finir pour la rentrée, des kilos à perdre avant le Maroc, un projet de roman et une idée d'émission de Gérard, mon producteur, ma vie est bien remplie déjà. Les filles m'attendent au salon pour un épisode de « Dora l'exploratrice », Lucie a sorti les chocolats à la liqueur, elle me sourit dans sa belle robe noire, je l'aime.

…

Au moment où nous rentrons à Paris, une semaine plus tard, je traverse la gare Montparnasse quand un titre de presse people attire mon attention « Robert et Kristen : la fin ». Je m'arrête, surpris, Lucie me rentre dedans, me cognant douloureusement le tendon avec sa valise.

\- Aïe !

\- Mais pourquoi tu t'arrêtes comme ça, Laurent ?

\- Je veux juste acheter deux trois journaux dans le kiosque, là.

\- Alors qu'on a notre avion dans 4 heures et que les valises ne sont pas encore prêtes ? Tu es fou ou quoi ? Je t'avais dit qu'on aurait dû rentrer hier, tu ne m'écoutes jamais… allez, avance. La station de taxi est par là.

Les filles sont restées chez mes beaux parents et je ne suis pas pressé de partir au Maroc, voilà pourquoi. Les festivités obligées ne sont pas mon truc, surtout avec ma belle-sœur. Par la vitre arrière du taxi je regarde défiler les paysages et les titres des journaux, un peu anxieux. Pas d'autre gros titre mais il n'est pas vraiment une star en France, ou alors les éditions du jour ne sont pas encore en kiosque. Arrivés chez nous le branle bas de combat des valises défaites et refaites à la hâte m'aide à oublier cette affaire, après tout je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans. J'espère.

…

En montant dans l'Airbus je rafle tous les magazines disponibles, même féminins, d'un geste nerveux. Je sais que Lucie prend toujours un somnifère léger en avion, j'attends son premier soupir régulier pour fermer le Monde et ouvrir Gala, en douce. L'hôtesse de l'air me dépose une nouvelle coupe de champagne avec un sourire compréhensif, je n'avais rien demandé pourtant. Le papier glacé se froisse sous mes doigts nerveux, je parcours les articles en diagonale, cherchant son nom.

Ça ne manque pas, il a droit à une pleine page en couleur, ornée de belles photos : « Robert Pattinson et Kristen : le tournage fatal ». Ben voyons. Je lis l'article avec une vague envie de vomir, les clichés s'accumulent, comme prévu : le couple trop jeune et trop fragile, l'exigence de Kubrick et la pression médiatique, blablabla… et le scoop : on aurait vu Robert avec une autre actrice, peu avant Noël. Ouf, on ne parle pas de moi, je respire. Je termine ma coupe et j'en demande une autre, soulagé, presque heureux. Je sens que je vais bien profiter de ce séjour, moi. Sur la photo récente Robert est mal rasé et a mauvaise mine, je referme le magazine rapidement.

…

La nuit s'étire, je ne dors pas. Il fait chaud à Marrakech, un parfum lourd flotte dans notre chambre, me filant vaguement mal à la tête. Par la fenêtre entrouverte j'entends des murmures dehors, notre Riad est à l'écart de l'hôtel mais les bruits nous parviennent parfois, étouffés, et je ne supporte pas la clim la nuit. Lucie dort comme une bienheureuse dans sa nuisette en soie, nous avons fait et refait l'amour, je devrais tomber de sommeil et de bonheur mais je ne dors pas.

Je ne dors pas.

Les évènements de la semaine passée tournent en boucle dans ma mémoire, comme un mauvais film, et l'article sur la rupture du couple en sonne le glas. Je me répète que je m'en fiche, que tout cela est banal, écrit d'avance mais je ne parviens pas à lâcher prise, à oublier, comme un accident évité de justesse.

Je me lève en silence, le sol en marbre me rafraîchit agréablement, je me dirige vers la terrasse, à la recherche d'un peu d'air. Un souffle froid me fait à peine frissonner, je m'arrête à côté de la piscine privée illuminée. Des lumières diffuses luisent faiblement au loin, dans la lueur des lampes basses les insectes volètent avec frénésie et les parfums lourds de jasmin m'enveloppent, je respire profondément, sous le charme du jardin intérieur entouré de palmiers.

Tout est magnifique autour de moi, un peu trop peut être, comme une photo retouchée, menteuse. Et pourtant tout est vrai, le bleu de la piscine, le rose des fleurs en boutons, le mauve d'une lueur lointaine, du côté de la mer. Je m'assois sur un transat, laissant ma main traîner dans l'eau transparente, me demandant ce que fait Robert à cette heure-ci, avec qui il est, une autre écervelée ou un ami toxique, m'interrogeant sur la gloire trop fugace des étoiles filantes.

Je soupire, il me semble encore entendre sa voix fluette, dans ce lit, en Écosse, au temps des fantômes et des courants d'air. Il tremblait de froid ou de peur, j'avais sommeil mais le vent soufflait trop fort, les spectres étaient trop proches. Il m'a tout raconté, la peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, la peur d'être agressé par la foule, le succès un peu trop lourd à porter. Des mots simples, sans fioritures, ceux d'un gamin paumé dans un parc d'attraction. Et puis sa peur de Kubrick, de ne pas être le personnage dont il rêve, de ne pas savoir le satisfaire, que tout s'arrête brutalement, dans un crissement de pneus. Ce sont ses mots « dans un crissement de pneus », je ne sais pas où il a trouvé ça.

Ensuite ses confidences sur une enfance ballotée entre plusieurs lieux, des sœurs un peu cruelles et des études ratées, le cinéma comme seule passion, seul espoir. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi ? » demandait son grand père, déçu par ce petit fils manquant singulièrement de pugnacité. L'aveu de sa paresse et de ses craintes, les cauchemars récurrents et les mauvaises notes, toutes ces fois où il s'était senti nul, tout ce qui lui revenait en boomerang à chaque nouvel échec, l'illusion que le succès guérirait toutes les blessures. Mais le succès ne guérit rien, il creuse les plaies comme le sel car il lui en faut toujours plus, toujours mieux.

L'imposture de sa gloire, la certitude que tout va s'arrêter, le souhait que ça s'arrête, certains soirs. Et puis Kristen et ses désirs de célébrité, d'être une star parfaite, une pure image, sa façon de se blottir contre lui et de lui demander : « Tu me trouves belle ? Assez belle ? Tu me protégeras, hein ? Tu resteras avec moi ? » et le silence soudain, dans ce lit.

Robert s'était tu, il ne dormait pas pourtant, il a toussé et murmuré, tout juste assez fort pour que je l'entende : « Je ne peux rien lui promettre tu comprends ? Je l'aime bien, elle est douce mais c'est comme si… comme si j'attendais autre chose… »

Je n'avais tout d'abord pas répondu, pas bronché, puis je lui avais promis d'être son ami, croix de bois, croix de fer, et j'avais fait semblant de dormir, malgré le vent hurlant et les fantômes trop proches.

**A suivre…**

 


	14. A question of time

**DANS UNE CAGE, OU AILLEURS**

**Chapitre 14**

**A question of time**

**_"A question of time" est une chanson de Depeche Mode_ **

Demain c'est la Saint Valentin et je n'ai pas de cadeau pour Lucie, c'est la poisse. Je vais envoyer mon assistante lui acheter un truc, n'importe quoi. C'est moche je sais, mais je n'ai pas de temps pour ça. Mon émission sur Brel traine depuis deux semaines, c'est demain la deadline, je n'avance pas. Il ne m'inspire pas, enfin pas autant qu'il le faudrait. En plus nous partons à la fin de la semaine en vacances à Megève, je veux me racheter un nouveau snow, je ne sais pas quand je trouverai le temps de le faire. Au pire j'en louerai un sur place, je ne peux pas me couper en deux, j'ai trop de contraintes déjà.

Je relis le début de mon texte sur Brel c'est bien mais pas suffisant, il y a plus à dire, et mieux. La solution serait de rajouter des images, des extraits d'interviews ou des chansons, mais je m'éloignerais du type d'émission que je veux présenter, davantage fondée sur l'analyse que sur le catalogue de succès.

Ma montre indique presque 19h, l'heure de ma partie de squash avec Patrick, je n'ai pas ouvert tous mes mails ni confirmé mes rendez-vous du mois prochain, c'est la barbe. Je demanderai à mon assistante de le faire, après tout elle est payée pour ça, pas vrai ? Je sais qu'elle m'envie ma notoriété, je lui envie sa jeunesse et sa liberté, on est quitte.

Ma moto se faufile difficilement entre les voitures sur la chaussée mouillée, je devrais plutôt prendre la BMW par ce temps mais ça m'obligerait à partir 20 minutes plus tôt, c'est exclu. Dès mon arrivée Patrick me charrie « la star se fait attendre, c'est bien normal », j'enfile ma tenue rapidement dans le vestiaire, préoccupé par mon émission. Il faudra que je termine mon article ce soir, je n'ai pas le choix. Lucie va encore râler, se plaignant que je ne suis jamais disponible pour elle, c'est ce qu'on appelle une double peine j'imagine. Souvent elle me dit que je devrais abandonner cette émission, trop lourde à gérer et chronophage mais c'est ma danseuse, ma bouffée d'air frais au milieu de l'actualité et des conférences de rédaction. Là au moins je fais ce que je veux, je suis mon propre maître et j'impose mes propres idées –du moins quand j'en ai.

Après la séance, sportive et rapide, comme je l'aime, je suis mouillé de sueur de la tête aux pieds mais je me sens bien, enfin détendu. Débarrassé des scories du stress et des incertitudes, une douche chaude et un bon thé vert au bar vont me remette sur pied.

Je rejoins Patrick déjà installé devant son jus de citron pressé, en train de grignoter des cacahuètes en louchant sur les minettes qui papotent non loin de là.

\- Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée les cacahuètes après une séance comme celle-là ?

\- Justement, si je ne peux pas en manger maintenant quand est-ce que je pourrai le faire ? dit-il en engloutissant une nouvelle poignée.

\- Jamais. A notre âge, c'est mieux, dis-je en jetant un œil sur son début de bedaine mal caché par son polo de marque.

\- Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir ton physique avantageux, mon gars. Et puis moi je fais de la presse écrite, c'est moins grave. Quand on est speakerine, c'est plus difficile, c'est sûr…

\- Ah ah. Très drôle.

\- Comment tu fais pour avoir toujours bonne mine comme ça ?

\- Crème teintée « bonne mine » spéciale hommes. Un cadeau de mon épouse.

\- La bienheureuse ! Elle ne connaît pas son bonheur, cette biche là. Tu vas la gâter pour la St Valentin j'imagine ?

En dégustant à petites gorgées mon thé brûlant je hausse les épaules, agacé. S'il savait ! Je n'ai même pas réservé de restaurant encore, j'envoie discrètement un texto à mon assistante, qui devrait encore être au bureau à cette heure-ci. Patrick surprend mon geste et exulte :

\- Me dis pas que tu as oublié de lui acheter un cadeau et que tu demandes à ton esclave-stagiaire de le faire pour toi !

\- Non, non. Juste une idée pour mon émission, que je dois boucler ce soir. Et toi, tu sors avec Marine demain soir ?

\- Hum… non. A vrai dire j'ai rendez-vous avec une femme charmante, qui n'a pas encore la chance d'être mon épouse, hélas.

\- Attends, me dis pas que tu trompes encore Marine ? Je croyais que tu voulais t'amender, que tu lui avais promis de ne plus sortir du droit chemin, la dernière fois ?

Il grimace et pousse un petit soupir :

\- Oui, c'est vrai, c'est ce que j'avais dit, la dernière fois. Ce que je lui avais promis, en tout cas. Mais que veux-tu, le monde est plein de jolies femmes et je ne suis qu'un homme, hélas.

\- … ? c'est tout ce que tu as trouvé comme excuse ?

\- Quelle excuse ? C'est vrai ! Je passe plus de temps au boulot qu'avec ma famille, et l'adultère est le passe-temps favori des franciliens, c'est bien connu. Comment je peux résister moi ?

\- En ne regardant pas les autres femmes, par exemple, dis-je d'un ton sentencieux.

\- Allez, même toi tu regardes les autres femmes, avoue !

\- Pas du tout. Et quand bien même, je ne couche pas avec elles. C'est trop dangereux, quand on est connu.

Patrick me file une grande bourrade dans le dos, hilare :

\- Ah ! c'est ça ta fidélité ? La peur d'être pincé ? C'est comme la peur du gendarme sur la route alors ?

\- Crétin. Pas du tout. J'aime Lucie.

\- Tu crois quoi ? Moi aussi j'aime Marine, mais elle ne me fait plus bander. Plus assez. Et puis la vie est trop courte pas vrai ?

J'avale une grande gorgée de thé brûlant, je n'irai pas sur ce terrain-là. Je le lance sur son sujet favori, un homme politique d'extrême gauche qu'il admire particulièrement et j'acquiesce de temps en temps, mollement. J'espère que Mme Dios nous a préparé ses fameuses lasagnes de courgettes aux légumes provençaux, j'ai vraiment faim, là, et j'ai sauté le déjeuner, pris par une réunion d'équipe interminable. Lily et Tara seront déjà au lit quand je rentrerai, j'irai leur faire un petit bisou discrètement, je me réjouis à l'idée de partir à la neige avec elles, je nous imagine déjà sur une luge, en train de rire aux éclats et je souris.

\- Pourquoi tu souris ?

\- Je pense à mes filles et à nos futures vacances, c'est tout.

\- Ben voyons. Les sports d'hiver avec les gosses, c'est ce qu'il y a de pire. Faut les lever tôt, dès qu'ils ont mis leur doudoune ils ont envie de pisser, ils arrêtent pas de perdre leurs gants et leur forfait, ils tombent de sommeil dès 18 heures, juste quand on a envie d'un petit apéro…

\- Bon, je vais te laisser Patrick, il est tard déjà. A la prochaine ? dis-je en sautant sur mes jambes et en m'éloignant.

Mes soirées sont précieuses, surtout en semaine, je ne veux pas les gâcher à écouter des platitudes. J'adore Patrick mais il me saoule certains soirs, j'ai besoin d'autre chose. Ma moto circule facilement sur le périph fluide, doublant quelques camions étrangers, je cherche des idées pour mon émission, pas question de travailler jusqu'à minuit, ce soir.

oOo oOo oOO

Lucie bavarde au téléphone quand j'arrive, elle me fait signe de la rejoindre sur le canapé et me tend une pile de courrier que je survole distraitement, en zappant sur les chaines info mises en sourdine. Une bonne odeur vient de la cuisine, je lui fais signe d'abréger sa conversation, elle hausse les épaule, agacée. Je parie que c'est Charlotte, elles s'appellent presque tous les jours, pour se raconter quoi ?

Soudain un titre défilant me coupe le souffle, j'ai dû mal lire : « Cinéma : Pattinson hospitalisé, accident ou suicide ? », je monte le son, Lucie me file un petit coup sur le bras, mécontente puis se lève, je n'y accorde aucune attention. Je zappe entre les chaînes jusqu'à tomber sur l'explication du titre : Robert a été hospitalisé à Londres, où se déroulait une partie du tournage de Kubrick, officiellement en raison d'une intoxication alimentaire.

Le jeune reporter filmé devant les grilles de l'hôpital parle des hordes de jeunes filles qui ont pris d'assaut l'entrée de l'hôpital et des rumeurs qui courent : cocktail alcool et médicaments, overdose, suicide ? Des témoins - _Qui ? Lesquels ? Trouvés où, sur le trottoir de l'hôpital ?-_ racontent que la star se plaignait de violents maux d'estomac depuis plusieurs jours, que le tournage avec son ex-fiancée était particulièrement difficile – _tu parles d'un scoop_!- et que le réalisateur se refusait à toute déclaration. Ses jours ne seraient pas en danger conclut le reporter en affrontant une nouvelle rafale de pluie, je change de chaîne.

\- Bon Laurent tu viens dîner ? Il est tard déjà !

\- Attends, je regarde juste un truc, là.

\- Encore les infos ? Décroche, par pitié, t'es plus au boulot ! Dépêche-toi, ça va refroidir et j'ai besoin de toi pour ouvrir ce petit bourgogne que conseille mon guide d'œnologie.

Comme je ne réponds pas, elle insiste puis vient s'asseoir à côté de moi :

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qui est mort ?

\- Personne pour l'instant. C'est Robert Pattinson qui est à l'hôpital, à Londres.

\- Overdose j'imagine ?

\- Pas sûr. Pourquoi ?

\- Pff, ces jeunes ne pensent qu'à se remplir le nez de poudre c'est bien connu. Quelle misère ! Quand on sait que les filles sont folles de lui et lui ne cherche qu'à se foutre en l'air. Révoltant. Mais tu le connais bien, non ?

\- Oui. Non. Un peu. Ça me fait bizarre. Le pauvre…

\- Le pauvre ? Tu le plains maintenant ? Tu sais bien comment ils sont, tous, non ? Je ne comprends pas que ça t'étonne. Bon, on mange ?

J'acquiesce machinalement, sous le choc. Je l'imagine sur son lit d'hôpital et ça me fait mal au cœur, je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Pauvre gamin, il n'a pas mérité ça. J'espère qu'il n'a pas essayé d'en finir… je consulte discrètement mes mails sous la nappe, non rien, ouf. Juste un de mon rédacteur en chef : « Pattinson à l'hôpital à Londres. Tu pourrais pas nous avoir une petite déclaration de Kubrick ou une interview ? ».

J'éteins mon bidule, écœuré.

oOo oOo oOo

Je me lève après une nuit pénible, entre les heures passées à finir mon papier sur Brel et le temps perdu à suivre les infos en live sur le net, guettant des nouvelles de Robert. Rien de neuf bien sûr mais des articles à l'avant goût de nécrologie sur le thème « vivre vite et faire un beau cadavre » cher à James Dean, des interviews exhumées et des petites phrases sorties de leur contexte, tout un fatras insupportable qui me donne envie de crier : « foutez-lui la paix, vous ne le connaissez pas, personne ne le connaît ». Mais je me tais, bien sûr, c'est le milieu de la nuit. Et je suis seul devant mon ordi, comme un con.

Je ne suis pas vraiment inquiet, je sais que ça arrange tout le monde qu'on le croie mourant ou mort, ça fera vendre du papier pour un petit moment, une véritable aubaine peu avant les oscars. Si je ne le connaissais pas je penserais moi aussi avec cynisme qu'il a fait ça pour se faire de la pub bon marché, au moment où sort le denier volet de la saga qui l'a rendu célèbre, mais ça ne lui ressemble pas.

A mon arrivée au bureau j'improvise une petite revue de presse, entre dépêche AFP crédible –rien de neuf, il est sous contrôle médical- et gros titres de la presse people sur le net, « les vraies raisons du geste de Pattinson » « de l'amour à la mort » « l'éclipse d'une étoile filante », tous moins sérieux les uns que les autres. Les hordes de filles s'accumulent devant l'hôpital, l'une d'elle s'est même fait passer pour une infirmière pour l'approcher et lui dérober ses sous vêtements –non là vraiment on croit rêver- puis les photos volées de ses parents et d'une de ses sœurs à l'entrée des urgences, cliché banal de M et Mme Tout le Monde se rendant au chevet d'un proche malade, la discrétion en moins.

J'étudie cette photo quelques instants, cherchant une ressemblance, ému par leur détresse. Eux aussi ça les dépasse tout ce tintouin, ils n'en demandaient pas tant, ils n'ont même pas mis de lunettes noires pour montrer ce qu'ils veulent cacher –phrase chère à Gainsbourg- contrairement à Kristen qui offre un visage de madone éplorée derrière ses Ray ban, très photogénique.

Après la réunion de travail de 10h sur la campagne présidentielle, houleuse, Thierry, mon rédacteur en chef me coince devant la machine à café :

\- Tu vas bien, Laurent ?

\- Oui, oui, ça va merci, je réponds sans respirer.

\- Tu n'as pas bonne mine dis-moi. Beaucoup de boulot ? fait-il avec une fausse sollicitude crispante.

\- Oui, et pas assez de maquillage, faut croire. Avec un bon fond de teint ça ira, et je pars au ski la semaine prochaine, avec les filles.

\- Ah, parfait. Au fait, tu as reçu mes messages ?

\- Hum… non, je sors de réunion. A quel sujet ?

\- Pattinson. Tu le connais, non ?

\- Oui, comme tout le monde, je réponds en essayant de prendre la tangente. Excuse-moi, j'ai une réunion téléphonique dans une minute.

\- Attends. Hier j'avais oublié que tu l'avais rencontré en Écosse, je pensais que tu ne connaissais bien que Kubrick, mais non, lui aussi tu l'as côtoyé, et il parait que vous étiez proches. Tu es la personne idéale pour dégotter une interview, ou au moins quelques mots, dès qu'il ira mieux.

\- Quoi ? Pas du tout, je le connais à peine, je n'ai fait que le croiser chez Kubrick, je n'ai pas échangé trois mots. Je suis sûr qu'il ne se rappelle même pas de moi.

\- C'est pas ce que m'a dit Georges tout à l'heure, il paraît que vous avez passé la nuit ensemble. Ça crée des liens, non ?

\- C'est des conneries, dis-je brusquement en broyant le gobelet plastique entre mes doigts. C'est faux, il raconte n'importe quoi. Et je n'ai pas l'âme d'un vautour, je suis désolé.

Je commence à m'éloigner quand la voix narquoise de Thierry me parvient :

\- Tu te défends drôlement fort, pour un innocent. Et n'oublie pas que tu es journaliste, avant tout. C'est ton boulot de couvrir les évènements, excuse-moi de te le rappeler. Je pourrais très bien t'ordonner d'aller à Londres, si j'estimais ça nécessaire.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? Aller à Londres pour une intoxication alimentaire, tu parles d'une actualité brûlante ! Tu fais des piges pour « Voilà » ou quoi ? je rétorque en revenant sur mes pas, menaçant. Tu cherches quoi, au juste ?

Thierry sourit puis soupire :

\- Juste une petite interview que la chaîne concurrente n'aura pas. Si Pattinson est ton ami, il ne te la refusera pas, n'est-ce pas ? Ça lui permettra de donner sa version des choses, de démentir les rumeurs de suicide –s'il s'en sort évidemment. Ou alors tu pourrais dire quelques mots à son sujet au JT de demain soir, de l'inédit. C'est ton job, Laurent.

\- Ce n'est pas ma façon de concevoir mon métier de journaliste, et ce n'est pas mon ami. Je n'ai pas d'amis dans ce métier, c'est un principe. Désolé, dis-je en tournant les talons, agacé.

Je sens le poids de son regard sur ma nuque, je sais qu'il n'abandonnera pas si facilement, mais moi non plus.

oOo oOo oOo

Le même soir je suis face à Lucie, sublime dans sa robe Gucci et merveilleusement maquillée, trônant à la meilleure table dans son restaurant préféré, à m'interroger sur ce que contient la boîte que je lui tends –choisie par Stella, mon assistante. Sans compter les paires d'yeux curieux des autres clients, qui n'en ratent pas une miette.

\- C'est quoi ? murmure Lucie en ouvrant ses grands yeux ourlés de mascara.

\- Une surprise, dis-je en essayant vainement de me souvenir de ce que Stella m'a dit en me donnant le paquet.

Je prie intérieurement pour qu'elle ne soit pas passée à côté, je ne veux pas d'ennuis avec Lucie, pas ce soir. Romance et amour obligatoires, un soir de St Valentin.

\- Oh mon chéri comment tu as deviné que j'en mourais d'envie ? glousse-t-elle en extirpant triomphalement un bracelet à grosses perles de la boîte. C'est génial, on achète une nouvelle perle - ou plusieurs- à chaque anniversaire, comme ça le bracelet est à chaque fois différent. Regarde comme elles sont belles celles-ci… C'est une merveilleuse idée mon amour…

Le champagne qui picote sur ma langue est le point d'orgue de ce moment de pur bonheur, je vais augmenter Stella, c'est une perle, elle aussi. Nous commandons le menu St Valentin et le vin le plus cher, standing oblige, Lucie me couvre d'un regard amoureux, je suis heureux.

Un couple s'approche de nous, la femme se penche vers Lucie et elles commencent à discuter, je comprends que c'est une vieille amie d'enfance perdue de vue, on n'est pas sortis de l'auberge. Je consulte discrètement mes mails et l'actualité sous la nappe, la nouveauté du soir me frappe comme une gifle « Cinéma : Kristen accuse Kubrick de harcèlement », on parle même d'une plainte qui aurait été déposée contre lui, au nom de Pattinson, je sens qu'il doit être heureux, le père Kubrick, en ce moment. Lui qui voulait que rien ne filtre. Bien fait, me dis-je en éprouvant une satisfaction intense.

\- Tu lis quoi ? demande Lucie, légèrement agacée.

\- Les rebondissements de l'affaire Pattinson. Il paraît que sa fiancée accuse Kubrick de mauvais traitements, il y aurait même une plainte pour harcèlement.

\- Non ? Carrément ? Enfin, il l'aura bien cherché, j'imagine. Ça t'étonne ?

\- Non, pas vraiment. Enfin, la manière dont il traite ses acteurs ne m'étonne pas, il ne s'en est jamais vraiment caché, en off. Mais que ça sorte comme ça dans la presse, oui ça m'étonne, dis-je en attaquant mon tartare de St Jacques.

\- Ah bon ? Tu étais au courant ?

\- Enfin Lucie, tu sais bien ce que c'est. C'est comme pour les affaires de mœurs : tout le monde est au courant mais personne ne parle, sous couvert de respect de la vie privée. Ce qui se passe sur un tournage reste top secret, toute l'équipe signe une clause de confidentialité. Et avec Kubrick ils la respectent, je peux te le dire.

\- Mais ça devient de la non assistance à personne en danger, non ? demande mon épouse qui a fait du droit, il y a longtemps.

\- La frontière est mince, c'est vrai. Mais c'est pas évident de dénoncer quelqu'un, tu sais.

Elle se tait quelques instants, absorbée dans ses pensées, je me demande comment l'affaire va évoluer, priant que Thierry ne m'en remette pas une couche avec son refrain « Toi qui connais bien Kubrick et Pattinson, blablabla… ».

\- Mais quand tu y étais, il se comportait comment avec eux ? insiste Lucie en sirotant son verre.

\- Oh, bien. Enfin, il y avait bien quelques piques, de temps en temps, mais c'était de l'humour… _enfin j'espère_ me dis-je en grimaçant malgré moi.

\- C'est fou non, comme les réalisateurs se croient tout permis avec leurs acteurs, comme s'ils étaient de simples pions. C'est effrayant, tu ne trouves pas ?

J'acquiesce, essayant d'oublier les mots de Kubrick et son mépris assumé, mal à l'aise. Aurais-je dû réagir, à l'époque ? Pour dire quoi ? Ça aurait changé quoi ? Le réalisateur m'aurait mit à la porte, point final. Ce type d'individu se croit intouchable et au-dessus des lois, jusqu'à ce que la justice s'en mêle. C'est juste dommage que ce soit tombé sur Robert, c'est tout.

\- Tu l'avais vu à Noël, Pattinson, non ? reprend Lucie.

\- Oui. Et alors ?

\- Tu lui as envoyé un message ? Non ? Tu pourrais peut-être prendre de ses nouvelles, ce serait sympa.

Je lève un sourcil, surpris.

\- Oui, j'y ai pensé, mais…

\- Ça ne mange pas de pain, reprend mon épouse. Si ça le dérange, il n'a qu'à pas répondre.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Ben oui. Pourquoi pas ?

\- Thierry m'en a déjà parlé mais lui voudrait que j'en profite pour faire une interview, enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire…

\- Quel rapace, celui-là ! Non, envoie-lui tes vœux de prompt rétablissement, c'est la moindre des choses.

\- OK, dis-je en sortant mon Iphone de ma poche sous l'œil franchement réprobateur du maître d'hôtel.

_LD_ : Hello my friend. Désolé de ce qui t'arrive. Comment vas-tu ?

Un peu laconique mais bon, rien d'autre ne me vient. Le serveur nous apporte le Bar poché avec ses petits légumes, nous bavardons de nos prochaines vacances à Megève quand je sens un frémissement dans ma poche.

_RP_ : Great.

Bon, visiblement il n'a pas envie de discuter, moi non plus, ça tombe bien.

Affaire réglée.

Des bouchons de champagne et des flashs explosent autour de nous, les femmes sont éblouissantes au reflet des chandelles et les hommes amoureux, je souris à la femme de ma vie. Le bonheur parfait, comme dans les magazines.

Pourtant, si j'avais su ce qui m'attendait, j'aurais pris un dessert, je crois.

**A suivre…**

 


	15. Bad news

 

**DANS UNE CAGE, OU AILLEURS**

**Chapitre 15**

**Bad News**

**_« Bad news » est une chanson de Moon Martin._ **

Lily et Tara hurlent comme des folles sur leur luge, elles tombent dans la neige dans un grand éclat de rire, j'ai mal aux bras. Elles ne sont pas lourdes mais traîner la luge en plastique avec elles dessus commence à me fatiguer, surtout en remontant. Bon, bientôt l'heure du goûter, après ce sera la piscine chauffée de l'hôtel avec vue imprenable sur les monts alentour, un vrai bonheur.

Tara a les nez qui coule et les joues toutes rouges, j'aperçois un bonnet rose dans la neige, mince, c'est celui de Lily. Si je rentre sans lui je vais entendre Lucie, elle sait toujours ce que les filles portent, malheur à moi s'il manque quelque chose. J'aperçois le mont de la Giettaz au loin, entouré de nuages, Lucie est en train de skier, la veinarde. Elle n'a pas voulu qu'on inscrive les filles au mini-club hors de prix « Je ne pars pas en vacances pour me débarrasser des filles » me serine-t-elle comme une antienne, je jette un regard envieux aux parents qui se délestent des gamins le matin pour ne les retrouver qu'à la piscine ou à la douche, le soir.

Du coup on passe chacun une demi-journée avec elles, la luge c'est sympa mais à force… heureusement qu'elle accepte de les faire garder le soir pour qu'on puisse dîner tranquillement aux chandelles dans les restaurants de la station, même si le baby-sitting coûte pratiquement aussi cher que le repas.

\- Encore une fois, papa ! glapit Lily qui préfère nettement la luge à ses premiers cours de ski.

\- Vi ! vi ! approuve Tara en tapant dans ses mains.

\- Ouh là là, il va être quatre heures, il va falloir goûter les chéries, vous connaissez votre mère, elle est très à cheval sur les horaires.

Bon, en ce moment elle doit plutôt être à cheval sur le tire-fesses mais bon… Après une dernière descente nous allons commander deux grands chocolats mousseux au bar de la station et un thé vert pour moi, elles gloussent encore de plaisir mais les yeux de Tara commencent à papillonner, je pressens qu'elle va sauter l'étape piscine pour aller directement se coucher, elle n'a pas voulu faire la sieste en début d'après-midi. Je sens les regards attendris des autres clients sur nous, leurs petites têtes blondes émeuvent bien des couples, à moins que ce ne soit la mienne, un peu connue. Heureusement la clientèle de Megève est plutôt discrète, je ne suis pas importuné à chaque coin de rue, même avec mes lunettes noires.

Au moment où nous allons repartir mon portable vibre dans ma poche, j'espère que ce n'est pas encore Thierry ou je balance le bidule à la poubelle. Je suis en vacances, merde ! Évidemment c'est lui, j'éteins l'écran avec un juron, la prochaine fois je partirai dans un coin où le réseau ne passera pas. Tara ne veut plus avancer et commence à gémir, je la soulève avec difficultés, elle est lourde dans son équipement de cosmonaute, on dirait un bibendum. Lily gémit à côté qu'elle est fatiguée et qu'elle ne peut plus marcher –pure chantage affectif- je la menace de l'inscrire à l'école de ski toute la journée, le lendemain.

On rentre cahin-caha à l'hôtel, je dépose Tara toute habillée dans son lit, elle dort à poings fermés. Je sais que je vais me faire engueuler par Lucie mais tant pis, je n'ai pas le courage de la mettre en pyjama, surtout que Lily me tire par la jambe :

\- On va à la piscine hein papa, t'avais promis !

\- Mais tu vois bien que Tara dort, on ne peut pas la laisser toute seule à la maison !

\- Mais si, puisqu'elle dort… Allez, t'avais promis, viens. Viens, papa…

\- Mais enfin Lily…

Ses grands yeux se remplissent de larmes, ça y est, c'est parti pour une crise.

\- Chuuut… tu vas réveiller ta sœur, Lily. Tais-toi !

\- Mais je veux aller à la piscine, t'avais promiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis…

\- Oh misère. OK, je vais envoyer un SMS à ta mère, dès qu'elle sera là on pourra y aller, promis.

\- Mais quand ? C'est trop long. T'avais dit après le goûter papa, t'avais promis !

\- Calme-toi ou on n'ira nulle part, dis-je en m'affalant sur mon lit. Je suis déjà crevé, alors…

\- Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… qu'est ce que je vais faire en attendant ? Je peux regarder la télé, dis ?

\- OK, OK, dis-je sans ouvrir les yeux. Ta mère va être folle de rage mais on ne peut pas se battre sur les terrains, pas vrai ?

Elle sautille toute contente jusqu'au salon attenant, je m'aperçois que j'ai trois nouveaux messages de Thierry. La barbe. En soupirant je le rappelle, il n'abandonnera pas, je le connais.

\- Dis donc mais c'est du harcèlement, Thierry ! Tu sais que je suis en vacances ? Je pourrais te traîner devant les tribunaux pour ça !

\- Ben justement tu vas être content, tu vas bientôt t'y retrouver devant les tribunaux, mon gars.

Un frisson désagréable me secoue, je ferme la porte communicante entre notre chambre et le salon :

\- C'est quoi ces conneries ?

\- L'affaire Pattinson, suite et pas fin. Kristen veut te faire citer comme témoin dans sa plainte contre Kubrick. Tu n'es pas le seul, rassure-toi, elle a assigné toute l'équipe de tournage ou presque. Sauf que personne ne veut parler, étrangement.

\- Moi ? Mais pourquoi moi ?

\- Tu lui as fait forte impression, il faut croire. Félicitations. Je crois tout bonnement qu'elle se souvient de ton nom et pas de celui de tes deux acolytes, c'est tout.

\- Mais c'est impossible ! Je n'ai rien à voir là dedans, rien du tout. Je ne me souviens de rien, de toute façon.

\- Bravo pour ton courage mon vieux. Enfin, tu verras ça avec ta conscience…

\- Quoi ? C'est un cauchemar ou quoi ? Attends, tu me fais une blague, hein ?

\- Tu parles d'une blague. On a reçu un courrier très officiel de son cabinet d'avocats, à Londres, je suppose que tu dois avoir un recommandé chez toi. Et ça n'a rien de la blague, crois moi.

\- …

\- C'est une affaire en or pour toi, Laurent, tu te rends compte ?

\- Comment ? Attends, tu te fous de ma gueule, là, dis-je en me relevant du lit d'un bond.

Merde, c'est encore pire que ce que je croyais. Un sentiment d'irréalité me saisit, je suis journaliste donc extérieur aux scandales, je ne veux pas basculer de l'autre côté de l'écran. Pas question.

\- Mais c'est du pain bénit, Laurent ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'affoles, tu n'es que témoin, pas accusé. Tu diras ce que tu as vu, tu auras accès à beaucoup de points du dossier, c'est une vraie aubaine. Et l'impact médiatique de ton émission va être multiplié par dix, tu te rends compte ? On va la rediffuser en prime dans « sujet d'enquête », je suis en train de la vendre aux télés étrangères, cette émission va devenir une preuve, tu vas être une star…

\- Attends, attends, t'affole pas. Si je dois témoigner il y a aura le secret de l'instruction et…

\- Mais on s'en fout du secret de l'instruction ! Tu seras au cœur du dossier, tout le monde parlera de toi et de ton émission, on montrera enfin du doigt les abus des harceleurs, je sens que les suicides et autres risques psycho sociaux vont redevenir le sujet à la mode… Vraiment tu as eu le nez fin en tournant ce sujet chez lui, alors là bravo. Le patron de chaîne est très fier de toi, d'ailleurs il veut te rencontrer à ton retour…

\- Mais je… Bon, faut que je te laisse, dis-je en me retrouvant face à Lucie, très fâchée de trouver Tara toute habillée au lit et Lily devant les toons.

Je sens que ce n'est que le début de mes ennuis…

oOo oOo oOo

Lucie picore dans sa salade savoyarde, j'attaque mon troisième verre de vin blanc.

\- Tu ne vas pas sérieusement manger tout ça ! dit-elle en grimaçant devant ma raclette.

\- Ben si, tu vois. Je vais manger tout ça et je prendrai peut être même un dessert, si ça me dit. Mes vacances sont gâchées alors je compense, c'est comme ça.

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu dramatises un peu ? Tu n'as rien reçu pour l'instant, tu n'es même pas censé être au courant…

\- Ça s'appelle la politique de l'autruche chérie, l'avis de passage du facteur du recommandé est dans notre boîte aux lettres à Clamart, j'en suis sûr, dis-je en baissant la voix pour ne pas être entendu par les voisins.

Le petit restaurant savoyard est charmant mais nous sommes confinés dans une espèce de grotte et le couple à la table d'à côté semble s'ennuyer ferme. En fait je parie qu'il ne perd pas une miette de ce qu'on dit, nous allons être son sujet de conversation du dessert, après les profiteroles.

\- Oui mais là on n'est pas à Clamart, on est à Megève, demain je me suis inscrite pour faire une randonnée au chemin du calvaire et personne ne m'empêchera d'y aller. Tu ne penses pas sérieusement à abréger notre séjour, quand même ?

\- A vrai dire…

\- Non mais c'est pas sérieux ! Pour si peu ? Tu n'es pas cité à comparaître, tu n'es que témoin dans cette affaire !

\- Chuuuut… moins fort. Tout le monde écoute…

\- Mais c'est quoi cette parano Laurent ? Vraiment je ne te comprends pas. En tant que journaliste tu en as vu d'autres, non ? Pourquoi tu en fais toute une histoire ?

\- Oui, en tant que journaliste j'ai vu beaucoup de choses mais je n'étais pas impliqué…

\- Mais tu n'es pas impliqué ! Qu'est-ce qui te dérange à ce point ?

\- La récupération. Ça va faire un foin pas possible dans les média, la chaîne va en profiter pour en tirer tout le bénéfice possible, je n'ai pas fini d'en entendre parler… dis-je en couvrant les pommes de terre par le fromage chaud. En fait, ce qui me gêne c'est que je vais sortir de l'ombre. Je veux présenter les infos, pas en faire partie.

Lucie plisse le nez devant mon assiette, ça doit représenter sa ration calorique de la semaine, à peu près. Elle se cale dans sa chaise et m'observe attentivement :

\- A ce point là ?

\- Oh oui, crois moi. Compte sur Thierry pour exploiter et surexploiter l'affaire, il rêve déjà d'un documentaire exclusif dessus, j'en suis certain. Avec moi des deux côtés de la caméra. Rapace…

Elle hausse les épaules, dubitative, puis me fixe avec intensité :

\- Ça pourrait être bon pour ta promo, non ?

\- Si je suis d'accord pour vendre mon âme, oui.

\- Ton âme ! Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu ?

\- Tu as envie de te retrouver en première page des journaux avec les filles ?

\- En première page ? Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi ! Il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas, dans cette histoire, ou alors tu me caches quelque chose.

\- Mais non, bien sûr que non, dis-je un peu trop rapidement.

\- Si si, Laurent, je te connais. C'est quoi ?

Je termine mon verre, je suppose qu'il vaut mieux tout avouer tout de suite, avant que ça ne me pète à la gueule. De toute façon je n'ai rien à me reprocher, à part le silence.

\- Disons que… ça me gêne d'être impliqué là dedans à cause de Pattinson, que je connais bien. Je ne voudrais pas qu'on m'extorque des confidences ou je ne sais quoi, ou qu'on me jette le passé à la figure.

\- Le passé ? Avec Pattinson ? Non mais de quoi tu parles, là ? fait-elle en ouvrant de grands yeux, alors que le serveur nous enlève nos assiettes.

Il me semble que le couple à côté se penche pour mieux entendre, je baisse la voix :

\- Voilà, c'est complètement idiot mais on a passé une nuit dans la même chambre, en Écosse, parce qu'il y avait des f… des fuites d'eau, dis-je en bafouillant. Bon, il a dormi sur le fauteuil mais Kubrick est au courant – mon équipe aussi- et… c'est débile mais je ne voudrais pas que ça se sache, je vais être la risée du métier.

\- Quoi ?

Lucie ouvre de grands yeux puis éclate de rire, essayant vainement de se cacher derrière sa serviette. Tout le monde nous regarde, c'est réussi.

\- Non mais tu rigoles ? Et c'est pour ça que tu te fais du mouron ? Mais c'est ridicule ! N'importe quoi ! Ah ah ah ! Elle est bonne celle-là !

\- Et bien si j'avais su que ça te ferait rire autant je t'en aurais parlé avant, dis-je avec humeur.

\- Et c'est ça que tu crains ? Mais tu divagues mon pauvre Laurent… Tout le monde sait que tu es marié, personne ne gobera une histoire pareille !

\- Que tu dis. Les tabloïds sont à l'affût de tout, tu sais. Et Robert…

\- Quoi Robert ? Il n'est pas gay, si ?

\- Non. Enfin, je ne sais pas. Tout est possible tu sais…

\- Alors là tu délires complètement mon pauvre Laurent, fait-elle en secouant la tête comme si j'étais idiot.

Je me redresse sur ma chaise, un peu vexé, alors que le serveur nous apporte la carte des desserts :

\- Quand tu sauras le fin mot de l'histoire tu rigoleras moins, je te le dis. Figure-toi que Kubrick s'est servi de ça pour foutre la merde entre Kristen et Robert, et c'est pour ça qu'ils ont rompu. Tu commences à voir le topo ?

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi il a fait ça ? dit-elle, soudain sérieuse.

\- Parce que c'était son scénario. La grande théorie de Kubrick c'est que les acteurs ne sont bons que lorsqu'ils vivent réellement les situations. Il a donc fait en sorte que ce soit le cas… si ça se trouve il a fait exprès de leur filer une chambre pourrie…

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu te fais un film, justement ?

\- J'espère ma chérie, j'espère… mais avec Kubrick…

Elle se commande une verveine, je prends une coupe colonel avec l'espoir que ça m'aide à digérer. A sa première gorgée elle me jette un regard étrange, un peu suspicieux, je lui souris avec tendresse, du moins ce que je sais faire de mieux, vu les circonstances.

oOo oOo oOo

L'avion commence à tourner au-dessus d'Heathrow, j'ai des remontées acides et un nœud à l'estomac. Ma voisine termine de me raconter sa retraite dans une abbaye dont je n'ai pas retenu le nom, je n'ai rien écouté. J'ai vaguement hoché la tête pendant la traversée tout en gardant résolument les yeux fixés sur le hublot, ça ne l'a pas dérangée. J'imagine que son mari doit utiliser la même technique à la maison, donc elle n'est pas dépaysée. Elle me glisse sa carte de visite dans la main, je la fourre dans ma poche sans même la regarder, je la jetterai dans la première poubelle, à l'aéroport.

Dès que je traverse l'aérogare je grimace, toutes les unes des tabloïds sont noircies de l' « affaire Pattinson », on le voit partout, sortant de l'hôpital caché derrière son grand col, un peu frêle quand même. A ses côtés Kristen fait une tête de veuve digne, je présume que l'incident a dû les rapprocher, unis à présent contre un ennemi commun : Kubrick.

Le réalisateur on l'aperçoit en petite vignette au coin des premières pages, barbu et sombre, le pervers parfait. Les plus grands réalisateurs et quelques critiques lui ont apporté leur soutien, justifiant les « mauvais traitements » par la nécessité de l'art, l'art qui est toujours une souffrance, d'ailleurs Gauguin lui-même, bla bla bla…. Les jeunes acteurs ne sont-ils pas des têtes à claques, n'ont-ils pas mérité, voire désiré, le traitement qui leur a été infligé ? On appelle quelques psys à la rescousse et l'agresseur devient l'agressé, phénomène banal.

Moi-même j'ai revu avec dégoût mon émission sur lui, largement laudatrice, me sentant un peu honteux. Le génie cachait la fripouille, je ne pouvais pas l'ignorer. « Il faut nier, nier toujours, m'a seriné Christian mon ami avocat, tu n'as rien vu, tu n'étais au courant de rien. C'est la seule façon de t'en sortir ». C'est clair, c'est ça ou des ennuis avec la justice, je ne connais pas les lois anglaises mais la non dénonciation de harcèlement fait de moi un complice. Ce que je suis peut-être, mais c'est un autre problème…

Le taxi me conduit directement à mon hôtel, le St James Palace, confortable et bien placé, j'appelle Lucie dès mon arrivée dans la chambre. Les filles ont pleuré à mon départ, ce qu'elles ne font jamais d'habitude, j'ai un peu le blues je crois. J'ai autant besoin d'elles qu'elles ont besoin de moi, voire plus, au moment où tout semble m'échapper. C'est la même sensation qu'en moto quand rien ne répond plus, on est cruellement conscient de ce qu'il faudrait faire pour rétablir l'équilibre mais rien ne fonctionne parce qu'on n'a plus les commandes, le sol se rapproche si vite qu'on est déjà à terre, exsangue.

Je me commande un repas tout en zappant –tiens, le volcan islandais s'est réveillé- je prendrai deux somnifères après, j'espère dormir. De chaîne en chaîne je croise la silhouette dégingandée de Robert, dont je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles. Comment ai-je pu me foutre dans un pétrin pareil, pourquoi ?

oOo oOo oOo

Un mince rayon de soleil essaie de se frayer un chemin entre les nuages, le trottoir est mouillé, je cherche mon taxi avec la tête qui tourne un peu après toutes les questions en rafale de la Police, au sujet de mon émission. Heureusement j'ai tenu bon, je n'ai pas flanché et je suis resté sur la même ligne de conduite : je n'ai rien vu pendant la semaine en Écosse, pas de réprimandes ni de remontrances, à part quelques piques « amicales » à table. Oui, c'est moche, je sais.

\- Comment, vous n'étiez au courant de rien ? a répété plusieurs fois l'homme en costume devant moi.

\- Non.

\- Vous n'aviez jamais entendu de rumeurs ?

\- Ah si, des rumeurs il y en avait, il y en a toujours eu mais de par mon métier je me méfie des rumeurs, et je ne crois que ce que je vois.

\- Et là vous n'avez rien vu ?

\- Non.

oOo oOo oOo

Au moment où je boucle ma valise je vois une partie de mon émission sur Kubrick sous–titrée en anglais, les journalistes en plateau s'interrogent sur l'objectivité des médias, j'éteins brusquement le poste. Ça va être de ma faute bientôt… je ne suis pas sûr de sortir grandi de l'affaire, même si ma direction me promet monts et merveilles.

Le seul point positif a été de mettre les choses au clair, je n'ai croisé aucun des autres protagonistes, pas plus Kubrick que Kristen ou Robert et personne n'a évoqué la « fameuse nuit », ouf. Je vais enfouir ces péripéties au fond de ma mémoire, bien profond, et passer à autre chose.

La police m'autorise à repartir après m'avoir entendu deux fois, j'espère ne jamais remettre les pieds à Londres pour cette affaire. Moi qui adore cette ville je suis resté prostré dans ma chambre sans raison, le cœur à marée basse. Je n'ai même pas acheté de souvenir aux filles à l'aéroport, je ne veux garder aucun souvenir de cette semaine, je n'ai qu'une hâte : reprendre mon métier et redevenir le journaliste blond et lisse du week-end, insipide.

Le chauffeur de taxi mâche du chewing-gum et monte le son en s'apercevant que je suis français, je regarde défiler le paysage avec un plaisir non feint, tout en souhaitant ne plus jamais entendre parler de Kubrick, Kristen ou Robert.

oOo oOo oOo

Un mois plus tard je sors de conférence de rédaction quand Thierry m'attrape par le bras, l'air sérieux :

\- Viens dans mon bureau, faut que je te parle.

\- Ouh là, ça a l'air grave. Je suis viré c'est ça ?

\- Pourquoi tu penses ça ? On aurait des raisons de te virer ? demande-t-il en m'observant attentivement.

\- Ah ah ! Bien tenté, mais raté : je ne parlerai qu'en présence de mon avocat.

\- Très drôle Laurent. Hé bien ça tombe bien : je viens juste de l'avoir en ligne, fait-il en me désignant un siège dans son bureau.

\- Christian ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- L'affaire Pattinson.

\- Oh non, c'est pas vrai… Me dis pas que ça recommence…

\- Gagné. Ça recommence, mais en mieux, ajoute-il en m'envoyant un petit clin d'œil.

\- Arrête, j'ai pas envie de rire, là. Je suis à nouveau convoqué ?

\- Ah ah ! T'as les jetons, hein ? Tu fais moins le malin ?

\- Thierry, je te jure que si ne me dis pas tout de suite ce qui se passe je t'assomme, dis-je en cherchant vainement quelle nouvelle tuile va me tomber dessus.

\- Des menaces sur son supérieur hiérarchique ? Bravo…

Au moment où je me lève il place ses mains devant lui et sourit :

\- C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, alors rassieds-toi. Les avocats de Kristen et Kubrick sont parvenus à un accord, comme la justice n'a rien pu prouver. En fait ils sont tous d'accords maintenant pour continuer le film –après la pub qu'ils ont eue ils sont sûrs de faire un tabac- et Kubrick a proposé, en signe d'apaisement, qu'un médiateur intervienne sur le tournage, pour vérifier que tout va bien, et il veut bien en outre qu'une équipe de télé fasse le « making off », pour fixer la vérité sur la pellicule. Super, non ? Et tu sais quoi ?

\- Non, dis-je en redoutant le pire.

\- Kubrick veut que ce soit notre équipe qui filme, Steph, Georges et toi !

\- C'est une plaisanterie, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne suis pas réalisateur, je suis journaliste et mon job c'est de présenter le journal du week-end, n'est-ce pas ?

A la mine qu'il fait je sais que j'ai déjà perdu, j'enfonce mes ongles dans le cuir du fauteuil noir, exaspéré.

\- Mais tu te rends compte de l'opportunité que c'est pour nous ? Enfin, surtout pour toi, bien sûr. Avec ça tu vas avoir une notoriété mondiale, on diffusera encore ton reportage dans vingt ans, dans les écoles de cinéma !

\- Je ne veux pas de notoriété mondiale, je veux juste faire mon job, celui qui figure sur ma fiche de paie, je murmure les mâchoires serrées.

\- Mais t'es un vrai fonctionnaire ! Tu verras, tu me remercieras, Laurent. De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix, lâche-t-il négligemment en me tendant une lettre de mission et un billet de train pour Londres.

Merde.

**_A suivre…_ **

 


	16. Chapter 16

**DANS UNE CAGE, OU AILLEURS**

**Chapitre 16**

**Take the long way home**

**«** _**Take the long way home » est un tube bien connu de Supertramp, of course…** _

Le bâtiment gris et immense luit sous la pluie fine d'avril, je remonte mon col. L'assistante du studio, Sophia, me répète avec fierté qu'une bonne partie des scènes d'Harry Potter ont été filmées là, elle propose d'en faire le tour, je décline d'un geste de tête alors que Stéphane s'écrie : « Ah oui ! Ce serait sympa. »

\- Une autre fois, Steph, s'il te plait, dis-je d'un ton las, avec l'impression de gronder un enfant. Aujourd'hui on rencontre Kubrick, demain tu pourras faire tous les repérages que tu veux.

\- Il y a encore certains décors ? demande-t-il à Sophia sans prêtre attention à ma remarque.

\- Non, la plupart d'entre eux ont été envoyés en Floride, pour l'ouverture d'un nouveau parc d'attraction.

\- Oh, dommage…, fait-il, déçu.

Un vrai gamin. Il sort une cigarette et se fait rabrouer par la jeune fille, Georges glousse. Nous entrons dans le vaste hall rempli de machines diverses et de décors empilés, j'aperçois au loin une grande chaise en toile sur laquelle se trouve Kubrick, l'air sombre, tirant sur sa pipe.

\- Mais je croyais que c'était interdit de fumer, maugrée Steph en boudant.

\- Oui mais c'est M. Kubrick, et c'est juste une pipe, répond-elle d'un ton qui ne souffre pas la réplique.

Je comprends que le réalisateur terrorise encore tout le monde même si elle sourit. Le rouge est mis, nous approchons sur la pointe des pieds, presque émus. Assister au tournage d'un génie est toujours émouvant, même s'il est à présent contesté. Il se lève et boitille jusqu'à la caméra, qu'il bouge légèrement. Toute l'équipe autour semble retenir son souffle, je découvre Kristen et Robert sur le plateau, derrière les caméras, mimant un couple prenant son petit déjeuner.

Kristen se gave de croissants et Robert avale son café rapidement en se grattant la tête, mal réveillé. Leur voix est trop faible pour qu'on distingue leurs paroles mais ils paraissent d'humeur chagrine. Ça me fait bizarre de les voir là, sous l'œil noir de Kubrick, encadrés par des dizaines de techniciens, à simuler un petit déjeuner tranquille.

La tension est perceptible sur le plateau, je me demande si elle est liée à l'importance de la scène ou aux ennuis judiciaires encore proches entre réalisateur et acteurs. J'imagine que ça n'a pas dû être évident de reprendre comme si de rien n'était et je reconnais le médiateur nommé par les avocats qui ne loupe pas une miette de la scène. Je crois que c'est un journaliste indépendant ex-avocat qui a dû signer une clause de confidentialité, dommage pour lui. Pour nous en revanche c'est beaucoup plus simple, nous sommes là pour filmer une espèce de « making off », une vraie aubaine pour un cinéphile.

Sauf que là j'aimerais ne pas les connaître, ne pas avoir été impliqué dans cette histoire, de près ou de loin. Kristen est belle dans sa nuisette, savamment décoiffée et à peine maquillée, Robert est grand et maigre, les yeux cernés. J'ai du mal à le quitter du regard, j'espère que c'est du maquillage, j'espère qu'il va bien. Au « cut » tout le monde s'agite soudain, le réalisateur maugrée « One more time », un soupir lassé passe sur le visage des acteurs, Kubrick se lève vers nous et me tend la main, alors que j'aurais juré qu'il ne nous avait pas vus.

\- Quel plaisir de vous revoir, M Delahousse, grimace-t-il en souriant d'un air faux.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, dis-je en lui rendant un sourire tout aussi sincère.

\- Je suis en plein travail, excusez-moi, mais je viendrai vous voir après, bien sûr…

\- Mais je vous en prie, c'est bien normal…

Robert me reconnait et me fait un petit signe de tête indifférent, une maquilleuse se précipite pour lui repoudrer le nez, il se penche un peu, Paris est loin. Kristen feint de ne pas nous avoir vus, j'imagine qu'elle m'en veut de mon amnésie aux questions policières. Steph et Georges flânent entre les techniciens, heureux comme des gamins à la foire. Leur anglais hésitant leur permet de poser des questions sur le matériel ultramoderne, pour un peu je les laisserais aux commandes de l'émission et je repartirais, mais nous sommes censés rester deux semaines, une éternité. Je soupire, un peu las déjà et je m'assois au coin du plateau non loin de la scripte. Elle me sourit gentiment, je lui trouve une ressemblance avec Lucie, les cheveux peut-être.

Elle m'a vu partir avec scepticisme, agacée par la publicité faite à mon reportage, certaine que Kubrick est un harceleur et moi un complice muet, manipulé par ma chaîne. Je lui envoie des dizaines de SMS désabusés auxquels elle répond avec ironie, pas dupe. Sa certitude est que je fais partie des vautours alors que c'est faux, je plains Kristen et Robert de tout mon cœur. Si j'en ai un.

Au clap suivant tout le monde se fige et Kristen dévore un nouveau croissant – à la demande expresse de Kubrick, qui ne supporte pas la simulation. Je devine de dégoût de la jeune fille forcée d'avaler un aliment interdit par son régime à la mode, je suppose que ça doit réjouir Kubrick, mais est-ce que ça peut être considéré comme du harcèlement ?

Les comédiens jouent et rejouent la scène, je ne perçois pas de réelle différence dans leur jeu d'une prise à l'autre mais c'est à ça qu'on reconnaît un génie, son exigence et son sens de détail. A la 24ème prise j'ai détourné les yeux, lassé et je lis un journal abandonné quand Kristen commence à émettre de petits cris nerveux avant de se précipiter vers le Médiateur. Je comprends qu'elle lui demande de faire cesser sa torture, avant d'aller vomir pour la troisième fois. Ce dernier se lève avec lassitude, levant les mains devant lui en signe d'apaisement. Kubrick fulmine en répétant que c'est la base du jeu de l'acteur, la répétition pour s'améliorer, le Médiateur bafouille quelques paroles apaisantes, en vain.

Le réalisateur tire sur sa pipe avec fureur, réprimant difficilement son envie d'exploser et me jette un petit coup d'œil, sans doute pour vérifier si je ne prends pas de notes, ou si je n'ai pas un micro caché. Je lis un agacement méprisant dan son regard et je feins l'étonnement, ce qui l'amène à jeter sa pipe par terre avant de quitter la scène brusquement. Pas de doute qu'il aurait hurlé sans notre présence, le médiateur reprend sa place avec un soupir éloquent.

Je comprends pourquoi le climat me paraissait tendu en arrivant : Kubrick a si peu l'habitude qu'on lui résiste que la moindre contrainte lui est insupportable et la présence de tiers ne fait qu'envenimer les rapports entre eux, à l'inverse de ce qui était prévu. Charmant. Jouer les casques bleus n'est pas prévu au programme et je n'ai pas l'intention de subir sa tyrannie, donc je demanderai à Steph de braquer la caméra sur lui au moindre frémissement, seule parade efficace.

Au bout de quelques minutes Kristen revient, l'air revêche et la scène reprend au clap de départ, tout le monde retient son souffle. Le moment est rare et fragile, coupant comme du cristal. Enfin Kubrick souffle « It's ok » en soufflant un nuage de fumée, tout le monde respire, le médiateur s'essuie le front. J'espère qu'il a négocié une prime de risques, il est blême.

\- Hé bien, ça promet… me souffle Georges. T'as amené ton casque ?

\- Non. Mais on a une caméra, et ça va bien le calmer, je te promets.

\- J'espère que t'as raison, chef…

L'équipe technique commence à remballer les décors et matériels, Kristen et Robert s'éclipsent en coulisses, pas pressés de me saluer.

Mon téléphone vibre, c'est Lily qui rentre de l'école et cherche sa girafe en peluche :

\- Papa ? Tu sais où elle est, ma girafe ? J'en ai marre j'arrive pas à la retrouver…

\- Non, je n'en sais rien bouchon, je ne peux pas t'aider, dis-je secrètement ravi d'entendre sa petite voix flûtée qui me ramène à la « vraie vie ».

\- J'en ai besoin, papa, tu m'aides à la trouver ?

\- Mais je suis loin bichette, je suis à Londres !

\- C'est où ça ? demande-telle d'un ton méfiant.

\- Mais en Angleterre, de l'autre côté de la mer. Je t'avais dit que je partais hier soir, tu t'en souviens ?

\- Quoi ? Encore ? Mais pourquoi t'es jamais là papa ?

\- Parce que… parce que j'ai du travail bichette…

\- Mais maman aussi elle travaille, et elle est pas tout le temps partie ! Tu reviens ce soir ?

Je m'éloigne du bâtiment, pour éviter que ses cris ne résonnent dans le hangar. Il ne pleut plus mais le vent souffle et me transperce, j'imagine Lily dans son petit ensemble bleu et beige, mordant dans son goûter dans notre cuisine. Si elle savait que je donnerais tout pour être avec elle, mais je suis coincé là avec des fous, par contrat.

\- Non chérie, je reviendrai dans deux semaines, mais ça passera vite, tu verras, dis-je avec mauvaise conscience.

\- C'est même pas vrai ! Ça passera lentement et moi je retrouverai jamais ma girafe et t'en as rien à faire, pleurniche-t-elle au téléphone.

\- Mais si, mais si… passe-moi ta nounou, je vais lui parler.

\- Allo ? fait une voix inquiète. Je suis désolée, j'ai essayé de l'en dissuader mais j'ai pas réussi…

\- C'est pas grave mais veillez à ce que ça ne se reproduise pas trop souvent car je suis sur un tournage compliqué et je ne suis pas disponible. Elle est vraiment perdue, cette girafe ? Vous avez cherché partout ?

\- Non, pas encore, je m'occupais de Tara, je ne peux pas tout faire. Lily a appelé sans me prévenir, elle sait très bien sur quelles touches appuyer vous savez.

\- Oui, je m'en doute… Écoutez, je suis pressé là mais je rappellerai ce soir, promis. Embrassez les filles pour moi, et bonne soirée…

Elle ne répond pas, vraisemblablement vexée.

\- Merci pour tout ce que vous faites pour nous, madame Dios…

\- Je vous en prie.

Ça y est, je l'ai blessée alors que je sais parfaitement qu'elle fait ce qu'elle peut. On la paye grassement en même temps, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit à plaindre mais je m'en veux de ne pas être plus présent pour mes filles, mes merveilles. Je regarde ma montre, c'est l'heure de retrouver Kubrick pour « caler » notre mode de fonctionnement, je parie qu'il ne me fera pas de cadeaux. Moi non plus.

oOo oOo oOo

\- Aileen va bien ?

\- Oui, très bien, merci, répond Kubrick en levant un sourcil, comme si ma question était incongrue.

\- Je garde un excellent souvenir de mon séjour chez vous…

Nouveau haussement de sourcil, je sens qu'il est sur le point de rétorquer « Je croyais que vous ne vous souveniez de rien » mais il se tait et tire sur sa pipe, se renfonçant dans son fauteuil. Nous sommes dans son « bureau », une pièce moche affublée de trois grands fauteuils, une table basse et une moquette passée d'âge. Steph et Georges sont encore en train de rôder dans les studios, à la recherche de je ne sais quelle pépite, moi je préfère rencontrer le réalisateur seul à seul, pour cette reprise de contact. Il m'observe avec un petit sourire derrière son écran de fumée, je toussote.

\- Bien, qu'attendez-vous de moi précisément ? je lance après quelques instants de silence.

\- Je pense que vous savez parfaitement ce que vous avez à faire, c'était précisé dans le contrat signé avec votre chaîne, non ?

D'accord. Il veut la jouer comme ça, professionnel et tout et tout. D'accord.

\- Certes, mais pourquoi m'avoir choisi, moi ? Vous aviez le choix, non ?

Il hausse les épaules et me souffle une large bouffée de fumée au nez :

\- Oh, je ne connais pas le monde de la télévision vous savez, ça ne m'intéresse pas. J'avais du respect pour quelques grands journalistes du passé, Walter Krondite par exemple, mais ils sont tous partis à la retraite… Les autres, je ne les connais pas. Alors j'ai pensé à vous, conclue-t-il d'un ton signifiant « vous ou un autre, c'est pareil ».

\- D'accord. Vous avez vu l'émission que je vous ai consacrée il y a quelques mois ?

\- Hum… j'y ai jeté un œil, oui.

Pas question pour lui de me faire un compliment, je sens une vague d'énervement monter.

\- Bon hé bien si vous n'avez rien de spécial à me dire M Kubrick j'en conclus que j'ai le champ libre –dans le respect du cadre contractuel bien sûr- c'est parfait.

Je fais mine de me lever, il me regarde enfin avec attention :

\- Attendez ! Vous allez filmer quoi exactement ? Vous me préviendrez avant ?

\- Selon nos clauses contractuelles nous avons l'obligation de vous prévenir que nous filmons mais vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire sur ce qui est fixé sur la pellicule –hors domaine privé bien sûr- donc nous allons surtout filmer les prises –et quelques moments « off » qui nous paraîtront les plus pertinents. Seul le Médiateur sera habilité à visionner les scènes et nous demander d'en retirer certaines. Ça vous convient ?

Une fine sueur apparaît à son front, je devine que ce sont ses avocats qui l'ont incité à accepter ce type de contrat et que ça ne correspond pas du tout à sa manie de tout contrôler.

\- Et… vous interrogerez les acteurs ?

\- Bien sûr. Quel intérêt sinon ? Vous savez, c'est ce dont les spectateurs sont le plus friands, le vécu des acteurs sur un tournage. Surtout un tournage difficile…

On frappe à la porte, Kubrick foudroie du regard l'assistant réalisateur qui vient lui parler de la scène du lendemain :

\- Later.

\- But…

\- No ! I'm busy now ! Get off…

Steven repart rapidement, Kubrick m'observe avec attention :

\- Mais vous allez leur demander quoi ?

\- Tout. Ce qu'ils vivent, ce qu'ils ressentent… C'est un peu le but de ma présence ici, dis-je avec satisfaction en relevant le menton.

\- Comment ? Mais ils vont vous raconter n'importe quoi ! Elle n'arrête pas de gémir et lui fait la gueule tout le temps. Si on les écoutait on ferait une prise par jour et que des gros plans sur leurs yeux, leur bouche ou je ne sais quoi... C'est n'importe quoi !

\- Mais c'est le but du jeu vous savez… A vous de faire en sorte que ça se passe bien, vous ne croyez pas ?

\- Non. Non je ne crois pas, dit-il en se levant avec fureur et en faisant le tour de la pièce à grandes enjambées. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'avais compris, je pensais que vous alliez filmer les prises, les coulisses, d'un point de vue purement cinématographique, pas… people. Enfin, vous les connaissez tous les deux, non ? Des gamins mal élevés et mal dégrossis, qu'on considère comme des stars… mais ils ne savent rien, et ils ne sont rien.

\- Mais pourquoi vous les avez choisis, alors ?

\- Parce que James Dean et Elizabeth Taylor sont morts. Vous croyez qu'il y a encore du choix ? Enfin, comprenez-moi Laurent, on ne fait pas de bons films avec de bons sentiments… c'est impossible, rajoute-il plus doucement en se rasseyant. Je ne comprends pas cette époque.

Il me ferait presque pitié si je ne le connaissais pas bien, le bougre.

\- Oui mais le monde a changé, les acteurs ont des droits, comme tous les salariés.

\- Des salariés à plusieurs millions de dollars par film ! Ça mérite bien quelques sacrifices, non ? Bientôt ils vont réclamer les 35 heures, comme chez vous ! Quelle misère, quelle misère…

C'est un vieil homme fatigué que je vois en face de moi, j'interroge :

\- Mais pourquoi vous continuez ce film, alors ?

\- Parce que ce sera mon dernier, et il faut que ce soit un chef d'œuvre, vous comprenez ? Je suis malade –je ne veux pas vous faire pleurer sur mon sort- ce sera ma dernière contribution au cinéma mondial, ça doit être gigantesque ! Comme un testament… Si vous saviez tout ce qu'il y a dans ce film, tout ce que j'y ai mis… ça mérite bien un peu du temps de jeunes acteurs indécemment bien payés, non ?

Je suis sur le point de rétorquer « Ça vaut combien, la vie d'un acteur, à votre avis ? » mais je me tais, impressionné par sa fougue. Il se penche vers moi et pose sa main sur mon genou :

\- C'est pour ça que je vous ai choisi, Laurent. Parce que vous comprenez. Vous savez, vous, qu'on ne fait pas d'omelettes sans casser des œufs, comme vous dites en France. Alors aidez-moi…

Pendant quelques secondes je suis pris de court, j'opine bêtement, pris entre le désir d'aider ce vieil homme et la révolte de me savoir manipulé sans vergogne par cette crapule.

\- Je ferai ce que je pourrai, M. Kubrick… mais je dois respecter une certaine déontologie, vous le savez. Je ne peux pas fermer les yeux sur tout, même si je vous comprends.

Il me fixe longuement d'un air indéfinissable puis hoche la tête pensivement. Je sais qu'il doit être en train de regretter le passé, un monde dont il était le maître incontesté, un monde sans journalistes témoins ni médiateur, un âge d'or révolu.

\- Vous l'avez revu ? me demande-t-il avec un petit sourire, et j'ouvre de grands yeux.

\- Qui ?

\- Robert.

Je me recule dans mon siège, surpris par la question et l'air entendu de Kubrick.

\- Depuis l'enquête ? Non, je n'avais aucune raison de le revoir, vous savez. D'ailleurs il ne m'a même pas salué ce matin, dis-je du ton le plus neutre possible.

Non mais il s'imagine quoi ? Qu'il tient un moyen de pression contre moi ? Sûrement pas.

\- Pourtant j'ai su par mes avocats qu'il vous avait revu à Noël. Au Ritz.

\- Oui, on s'est croisés au Ritz c'est vrai, on a bu un verre et c'est tout. Pourquoi ?

\- Oh, pour rien… comme ça. J'aimerais savoir dans quel camp vous êtes, Laurent.

\- Quel camp ? J'ignorais qu'on était en guerre, Stanley. Moi je suis neutre, je suis journaliste, et vous le savez, non ? Je présume que c'est pour ça que vous avez proposé mon nom d'ailleurs, n'est ce pas ?

Un sourire narquois s'élargit sur ses lèvres, je me penche à mon tour vers lui, le fixant droit dans les yeux :

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous cherchez Stanley mais je croyais avoir été suffisamment clair : il n'y a rien entre lui et moi et je ne laisserai personne colporter cette rumeur, à moins que vous ne souhaitiez retourner devant les tribunaux. Méfiez-vous, vous avez beaucoup plus à perdre que moi dans cette histoire, et ce serait dommage que ce reportage commence sous de mauvais auspices… on se comprend n'est-ce pas ?

Kubrick grogne entre ses dents puis se lève et me tend la main :

\- Bon retour à votre hôtel. Le tournage débute vers 8 heures mais le maquillage et la mise en place se font dès 5h30. Sophia sera à votre disposition pour vous accompagner partout où vous irez…

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de garde du corps, je vous remercie. Mais je suis sûr que nous trouverons un modus vivendi convenable, dans notre intérêt réciproque bien compris. A demain, donc.

Sa main est sèche et rugueuse, nos regards ne se croisent pas et je sors, un peu étourdi.

Ça commence fort, mais je ne peux prétendre ne pas m'y attendre, vu le contexte. Mon portable vibre, c'est Lucie, je décroche :

\- Allo chérie ?

\- Ça va, bien arrivé ? Tu as vu ta victime ?

\- Je sors d'un entretien un peu punchy avec Kubrick, je crois que ça va donner.

\- Ah oui ? Il ne se repent pas ?

\- Pas vraiment, non… il considère les acteurs comme des poupées trop bien payées, il ne voit pas pourquoi il devrait prendre des gants.

\- Hé bien il est gonflé dis-moi ! Mais tu vas réussir à le confondre, non ?

\- J'y compte bien, ma chérie, j'y compte bien…

Au loin Kristen et Robert s'éloignent main dans la main, je sens une vague d'excitation me traverser. L'aventure peut être plaisante, si je me débrouille bien.

**A suivre…**

 


	17. Shock the monkey

 

**DANS UNE CAGE, OU AILLEURS**

**Chapitre 17**

**Shock the Monkey**

**_« Shock the Monkey » est une chanson de Peter Gabriel, génial comme toujours._ **

**_oOo oOo oOo_ **

Je regarde ce fichu patelin par la fenêtre de ma chambre d'hôtel, Steph et Georges boivent des bières au pub du coin, il pleut. Comme hier et avant-hier, comme la semaine dernière. Les locaux prétendent qu'il fait soleil un peu tous les jours, ça doit être la nuit, ou pendant qu'on est enfermés dans ce fichu blockhaus de fer où se joue « guerre et paix », ou une saga approchante. Je joue avec un briquet trouvé par terre, je n'ai même pas envie de me connecter ou regarder la télé, je compte les jours. Ce week-end pour la première fois je rentrerai chez moi, Paris ne m'a jamais autant manqué je crois. Je vieillis, prétend Lucie.

Sophia vient frapper à ma porte, elle me propose d'aller boire un verre avec elle, ce qui sort largement de ses prérogatives, à mon avis. Elle me colle gentiment depuis qu'elle sait que je passe à la télé, elle aussi s'ennuie, son fiancé vit à Londres –les studios sont à une heure de là- et elle ne serait pas contre une petite aventure. Moi, si. Je prétexte la fatigue –est-ce bien un prétexte ?- pour décliner son invitation, je lis de la déception dans ses yeux verts, tant pis. Pas le temps, pas envie, pas le courage. On va dire que c'est par fidélité, plutôt…

Comme il fallait s'y attendre le tournage est une drôle de guerre, une pétaudière dans laquelle tout le monde se déteste, sous couvert de sourires de circonstances et esprit d'équipe factice. Amusant de voir combien les protagonistes paraissent détendus dès que notre caméra apparaît alors que les petites phrases amères fusent en coulisses. Kristen est la seule à se plaindre ouvertement, en rajoutant dans les grimaces et soupirs dès qu'elle est dans le champ. Pas la moindre spontanéité là non plus, même si c'est ce que je suis censé filmer. Mettez une caméra face à un acteur et il redeviendra acteur, mettant en scène ses sentiments ou émotions –du moins ceux qu'il estime utiles.

Finalement ce making-off ne filme pas plus la réalité que la caméra de Kubrick, sauf à de rares exceptions où une réaction sincère apparaît, sous la pression ou dans le stress. Les larmes de Kristen quand Kubrick lui demande si elle sait ce qu'est l'amour, la gêne de Robert quand elle s'accroche à son cou, la colère de Kubrick quand elle geint qu'elle a mal au ventre, par la millième fois.

Le médiateur semble dépérir de jour en jour, pris entre les uns et les autres, sorte de bouc émissaire qui porte tous les péchés du film sur ses frêles épaules. Il aime s'en référer à moi en cas de difficultés, comme si j'étais sa caution, mais je prends bien garde de rester neutre, même si j'apprécie de boire des whiskies avec lui le soir, quand on se lamente sur nos rôles trop lourds à porter. Je le vois passer devant la fenêtre avec un des producteurs, il secoue la tête avec impuissance, je me demande jusqu'où on peut aller pour de l'argent.

Mon portable vibre, c'est l'heure de coup de fil de Lucie. Je l'imagine tournant en rond dans le salon, le portable coincé entre l'épaule et le cou, en train de ranger les jouets des filles disséminés ça et là.

\- Comment ça va aujourd'hui ? demande-t-elle d'un ton las qui ne présage rien de bon.

\- Ça va, ça va. La routine.

\- L'ambiance est toujours aussi bonne sur le tournage ?

\- Merveilleux. J'attrape des rides à force de rire. Et toi ?

\- Oh, mon chef m'a encore traitée comme de la merde, il adore les petites réflexions désagréables, tu le connais. Comme s'il ne pouvait pas me dire les choses en face ! Tu sais quoi ? Je me suis renseignée auprès du conseiller carrière, la boîte offre jusqu'à 15000 € à ceux qui créent leur entreprise. Ça pourrait être génial, non ?

Je retiens un soupir de justesse, Lucie est encore partie dans un de ses délires de changement de vie, ça revient souvent, surtout quand je ne suis pas là. A mon avis quitter un poste de chargée de gestion dans une multinationale est une folie –surtout avec son salaire- mais elle s'estime flouée, pas reconnue à sa vraie valeur par la hiérarchie et caresse l'idée de créer sa boîte avec sa sœur – que des catastrophes en perspective.

\- Ah oui ? Et tu ferais quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore mais j'en ai marre de cette vie, marre de ne jamais voir les filles, marre d'être seule à la maison.

Aïe ! C'était pour moi, là, je sens que je vais bientôt me retrouver sur la sellette. Elle poursuit alors que j'allume la télé en sourdine, pour suivre les derniers développements du scandale financier du moment.

\- J'ai besoin de changer de vie tu comprends ? Me lever le matin avec un but, prendre plaisir à travailler, je peux faire des trucs bien si on me laisse de l'autonomie tu sais… tu m'écoutes Laurent ?

\- Hein ? Mais bien sûr ma chérie, bien sûr.

\- Mais pourquoi tu dis rien ?

\- Parce que je suis d'accord avec toi, et je suis fatigué…

\- Tu rentres ce week-end, hein ?

\- Mais bien sûr… je prends le vol de 19h à Heathrow, j'en ai assez de ce pays, de ce film, de ces gens… J'ai hâte de te retrouver mon ange, et mes chéries bien sûr. Elles sont au lit ?

\- Non, pas encore. Quand tu n'es pas là elles ne veulent jamais se coucher, elles me font une vie pas possible, c'est dur tu sais…

\- Oui, je m'en doute. C'est un pensum pour moi aussi tu sais… J'espérais que ce serait drôle, ou au moins intéressant, mais je ne les supporte plus. Pas plus le réalisateur que les acteurs, ce sont tous de grands enfants gâtés, pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Je me demande ce qui va rester sur la pellicule, au final. Pas un chef d'œuvre, à mon avis.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Oui, je le crains.

\- Mais c'est bon pour ta carrière, non ?

Je souris amèrement puis je souffle :

\- Oui, espérons. Tu peux me passer les filles ?

Le babillage de Tara me fait chaud au cœur, je souris tout seul dans ma chambre d'hôtel, elles me manquent tellement. Lily en revanche a de multiples sujets de récriminations, entre les copines débiles et les doudous déchirés, je l'écoute patiemment en tentant de la calmer, lui promettant tout et n'importe quoi, au grand désespoir de Lucie, qui reprend le portable :

\- Bon, je crois qu'elles sont bien énervées, là, je vais essayer de les coucher. Tiens au fait, on est invités par ma sœur samedi soir, c'est sympa, non ?

\- Quoi ? Mais j'aurais voulu qu'on reste en famille, avec les enfants, pour se retrouver un peu. On aurait pu se faire livrer du chinois et…

\- Mais ma sœur c'est la famille, non ? Depuis que tu n'es plus là je ne sors plus, j'en ai assez de rester enfermée… A propos, elle a invité des amis qui ont une fille qui adore Pattinson, tu pourrais lui ramener un autographe ?

\- Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? Tu me vois demander un autographe à Robert pour une midinette ? Et puis quoi encore ? dis-je, exaspéré.

\- Écoute chéri, je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop ça mais pour une fois…

\- Ah non, ça c'est hors de question, et tu le sais. C'est pas du tout dans mon rôle de jouer les groupies, surtout face aux acteurs. Tu veux ruiner toute ma crédibilité ?

\- Tout de suite les grands mots ! Allez, s'il te plait… Il paraît qu'elle est mignonne cette petite, ça lui ferait tellement plaisir…

\- Bon, je vais voir. Je te laisse, j'ai un double appel… Bonne nuit chérie.

\- Bonne nuit mon amour.

En soupirant je raccroche, encore plus morose qu'avant. Un autographe de Robert, manquait plus que ça. Pas gagné¸ à mon avis.

Je me laisse tomber sur le bord de mon lit en repensant à nos « retrouvailles », un peu sèches.

C'était le premier soir, au dîner organisé par Kubrick pour « fêter » notre arrivée, Robert était presque en face de moi à table, l'air sombre, Kristen à ses côtés.

\- Ça va mon ami ? lui ai-je demandé d'un ton léger après un double whisky.

\- Yeah. Great.

Il a immédiatement détourné la tête vers Kristen et j'ai replongé le nez dans mon ragoût de mouton, un peu déstabilisé. Kubrick affichait une gaité et une bonhommie inhabituelles, je me suis demandé s'il pouvait vraiment changer, sans réelle illusion. Steph et Georges buvaient plus que de raison en bout de table, je me suis senti vraiment seul, d'un coup.

Quelques minutes plus tard Kristen et Robert se sont mis à chuchoter en me regardant, moment gênant s'il en est. Finalement Robert s'est adressé à moi, un brin moqueur :

\- Kristen est surprise que vous ayez accepté de venir sur le tournage.

_Tiens, on se vouvoie à nouveau ?_

\- Ah bon, pourquoi ?

\- Après ce qui s'est passé…

\- Je ne comprends pas, ai-je dit, légèrement sur la défensive. Il s'est passé quoi ?

\- Dans le château, chez Kubrick. Vous étiez là et vous avez dit ne vous souvenir de rien, aux policiers…

\- Comment ? Mais je n'ai pas menti…

Le regard qu'il m'a lancé était plein de mépris, il a murmuré quelques mots à Kristen qui a craché une insulte à mi-voix avant de se lever, bientôt suivie par son fiancé. Je me suis demandé si j'avais loupé un épisode, et à quel jeu il jouait. Dans mes souvenirs nous ne nous étions pas quittés fâchés, mais la vie réinvente le passé, et nous n'étions plus sur la même longueur d'onde. J'ai ressenti une brève déception, vite oubliée.

Depuis nous nous croisons sur le plateau, vaguement indifférents, il n'a jamais accepté de répondre à mes questions –contrairement à Kristen qui nous abreuve chaque soir de ses confidences, comme une star de téléréalité- je ne le sens pas à l'aise mais sa fierté l'emporte sur tout, et visiblement il m'en veut.

Et dire que je suis censé lui demander un autographe…

oOo oOo oOo

Il fait presque nuit lorsque je sors pour dîner au pub du coin – et y rejoindre mes acolytes qui ont déjà éclusé quelques bières- les rues du village sont désertes, comme de juste. Dès l'entrée je reconnais Steph et Georges à la table du fond, échangeant des points de vue avec des techniciens de l'équipe dans un mélange de français et d'anglais. En tout cas ils s'amusent bien, l'alcool aidant, et leurs rires emplissent la pièce. Il y a les habitués également, jouant aux cartes ou buvant d'un air morose, que des hommes.

Je résiste aux paquets de chips et je commande le plat du jour –fish and chips pour changer- en m'installant à une petite table isolée, dont la nappe à carreaux colle.

\- Hé bien tu fais la gueule ? lance Steph depuis sa table. Tu ne dînes pas avec nous ?

\- Non non, je suis là, pas de souci. Je ne veux pas vous déranger au milieu de vos nouveaux amis.

Ils me lancent un regard éloquent –quel snob celui-là – alors que j'attaque mes frites avec les doigts, heureusement que Lucie ne me voit pas. L'ambiance est chaleureuse et la serveuse avenante, toujours souriante. J'espère éviter Sophia –qui sort plus tard en général- je ne me sens pas d'humeur à supporter ses sous entendus. Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant bien elle pourrait m'être utile pour cette histoire d'autographe… Évidemment elle n'apparaît pas de la soirée et je regarde avec nostalgie le présentateur télé qui parle en sourdine au-dessus du bar. Journaliste d'info, c'est ça mon vrai métier, pas casque bleu d'opérette sur un tournage pluvieux. Bon Dieu, mais quand est-ce que tout a commencé à aller de travers ? Pourquoi ?

J'avale un mauvais café au milieu des chants avinés des deux équipes de tournage, cherchant un angle pour mon reportage, pas question que ce soit un simple reportage people, il me faut une problématique à développer, des investigations à mener. Il est bientôt 21 heures quand j'arrive à nouveau à l'hôtel, j'aperçois une silhouette devant l'entrée, sans doute un fumeur.

En me rapprochant je constate qu'il s'agit de Robert, c'est peut-être le bon moment pour lui soutirer ce fichu bout de papier –et une interview, ce qui serait très utile à mon émission.

\- Salut Robert, tu vas bien ? dis-je en souriant largement. Pas chaud, hein ?

Il ne répond pas, haussant les épaules avec indifférence. Il a l'air congelé dans sa veste fine, je me demande où est Kristen.

\- T'aurais pas une cigarette pour moi ? J'en aurais bien besoin…

\- Je croyais que tu ne fumais pas, répond-il en me tendant son paquet du bout des doigts.

\- Je ne fumais pas, non, et je ne mangeais jamais de fish and chips non plus mais à la guerre comme à la guerre, pas vrai ? Fichu temps…

Un mince sourire étire ses lèvres, nous tirons sur nos cigarettes côte à côte, comme des salariés en pause expresse.

\- Kristen va bien ? je demande en regardant le bout de mes chaussures crottées. Elle n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette à la fin de la scène, tout à l'heure…

\- Dans son assiette ? What does it mean ?

\- Ça veut dire : pas très bien, pas en forme.

\- Oh yes, I see. Non, elle ne va pas très bien, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Avec tout ce qu'il lui fait voir, l'autre… Elle est dans sa chambre, elle ne mange jamais le soir. Pas à table, en tout cas, ajoute-il avec une petite grimace.

\- Ah d'accord. Oui, c'est dur, c'est vrai. Vous avez du courage. Mais elle tient le coup quand même ?

\- J'en sais rien. J'en sais pas plus que toi, en fait, ajoute-il en soufflant sa fumée au loin et en remontant son col.

\- Ah bon ? Mais… vous n'êtes plus ensemble ?

Un rire amer s'échappe de ses lèvres, il répond :

\- Selon « Closer » on est ensembles, selon « Hola » on est séparés, alors…

\- Mais c'est quoi, la vérité ?

\- Vous travaillez pour quel journal déjà ? me demande-t-il avec agressivité avant d'écraser sa cigarette sous son pied et de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur de l'hôtel.

\- Mais…

Flûte, il est parti. Bravo Laurent, bien joué. Crétin.

J'écrase ma cigarette d'un coup de talon avant d'entrer à mon tour, énervé. Mais pour qui il se prend, ce petit con ?

Avant de remonter ruminer dans ma chambre je vais au bar et je commande un double whisky bien tassé. Jack, le Médiateur, m'aperçoit et me rejoint au comptoir, le verre à la main. Comme presque tous les soirs nous analysons les évènements de la journée, cherchant les tenants et les aboutissants de chaque réaction, nous renforçant mutuellement dans nos convictions que nous sommes devant un drame antique, à la fois témoins privilégiés et victimes collatérales.

Comme tous les soirs son épouse l'appelle pour une longue conversation téléphonique, je suis sur le point de remonter quand Robert s'installe à côté de moi, sur un tabouret haut.

\- Tu viens d'où ? je demande en regardant autour de moi.

\- J'étais juste dans votre dos, sur ce fauteuil. Je m'y installe parfois pour vous écouter, Jack et toi, répond-il avec un petit sourire. C'est très… comment vous dites déjà ? Instructif.

\- Vraiment ? Mais je…

Sur le coup je ne trouve plus mes mots, cherchant vainement parmi tout ce qu'on a pu dire les paroles blessantes ou moqueuses qu'il va me reprocher. Il se tait et m'observe avec un demi-sourire, ravi de son petit effet. Il a enlevé sa veste et passé un pull blanc, je jurerais que c'est celui qu'il portait au château, l'an dernier.

\- Alors c'est comme ça que vous nous voyez, hein ? reprend-il avec une petite grimace. Des victimes consentantes en mal de notoriété, des tarés qui ont trouvé le bourreau idéal, ravies de pouvoir crier au loup et en tirer du bénéfice ?

\- Comment ? Non, pas vraiment… Enfin, tout cela est sorti du contexte, ce n'est pas exactement ce que nous voulons dire, il faut nuancer. Je… oh merde, je suis désolé Robert. Tu sais ce que c'est ? On essaie de faire son malin, d'expliquer, d'analyser mais ça n'est pas la vraie vie.

Robert opine un peu tristement, il boit une gorgée de son coca –whisky coca ?- et passe sa main dans ses cheveux un peu nerveusement :

\- Je... je pensais que tu me voyais autrement, après tout ce qu'on s'est dit. Ce que je t'ai dit sur moi, plus exactement… C'est dur pour moi d'entendre ce que tu racontes à Jack à mon sujet.

\- Je suis désolé, pardon.

\- Je te faisais confiance, tu comprends ?

\- Mais je n'ai rien dit d'intime, jamais. Ce sont juste des considérations sur les rôles que vous jouez, que nous jouons tous, dans cette histoire. C'est plus une analyse sociologique des liens qui se sont créés, tu comprends ? Rien de personnel, je te jure…

Le serveur nous apporte un bol de chips, il commence à grignoter de ses doigts maigres, je me sens mal en sa présence, vraiment minable.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me faisais des illusions, reprend-il, amer. I'm stupid, you know …

\- Des illusions ? Des illusions sur quoi ?

\- Sur toi et moi. Notre… amitié, you know ?

\- Je… je ne comprends pas.

Je cherche une réponse dans ses yeux, je ne la trouve pas. De quoi parle-t-il ? Il hausse les épaules et baisse la tête :

\- On ne peut pas être amis, pas comme je le pensais. Je resterai toujours un acteur paumé pour toi, et tu ne sortiras jamais du rôle du journaliste qui sait tout sur tout…

\- Moi ?

\- Oui, toi.

\- Mais je ne suis pas comme ça !

\- Si. Si, tu es comme ça, martèle-t-il doucement, mais tu ne t'en rends pas compte. Tu fais semblant de comprendre, semblant de compatir mais tu juges tout et tout le monde, ton cœur est froid et sec, Laurent.

Je suis tellement surpris que je reste bouche bée, le verre à la main. Ce n'est pas possible, j'ai dû mal comprendre. Ou il plaisante. Mais non, il n'en a pas l'air. Pour qui il se prend, ce petit con, avec sa psychologie de bazar ?

Les pensées affluent mais je ne trouve rien à dire, que des excuses bidon. Une phrase me vient de je sais où – Peter Gabriel ?- « I don't like it but I guess I'm learning something », il me regarde sans méchanceté, presque avec pitié. Une voix me souffle de lui claquer le beignet et de partir mais si je fais ça je resterai seul, définitivement.

\- Hé bien je suis habillé pour l'hiver, comme on dit chez moi. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, Robert… Je ne pense pas être comme ça mais si je le suis, j'en suis désolé, vraiment. Je t'assure que je ne te méprise pas, pas du tout. C'est juste que… le contexte, tu vois. Toute cette pression, ces faux semblants…

Bizarrement les mots sonnent faux dans ma bouche, bon Dieu je ne suis pas cynique à ce point-là, non ? Si.

\- C'est pas grave, t'es pas le seul comme ça, dit-il gentiment. Tous les journalistes sont comme toi, tu sais.

\- Ah bon ? Je … vraiment ?

\- Si, si.

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu m'ignores ?

\- Tu sais, je suis idiot mais pas à ce point-là… A ton avis ? Tu crois que ton attitude supérieure me fait plaisir ?

\- …

\- Depuis que je suis connu je n'ai plus d'amis, les anciens trouvent que je me la pète, que j'ai trop changé, et les nouveaux revendent ma vie aux tabloïds… alors j'ai l'habitude d'être seul. J'ai pris l'habitude de ne plus faire confiance à personne, maintenant. Mais c'est un peu dur, parfois…

Je finis mon verre un peu abasourdi, les yeux à terre, vaguement troublé. Il y a sans doute des tonnes de choses à dire, des excuses à trouver mais je n'en trouve plus aucune, il est trop tard. Sa main maigre s'agrippe au verre mais mon regard flanche, dans le miroir entre les bouteilles. Comment enchaîner et sur quoi, où est mon prompteur ? Je rêve d'aller me coucher mais je ne bouge pas, la terre tangue un peu et je n'ai pas le pied marin, ce soir.

Au bout d'un long moment de silence Robert se tourne vers moi et lève son verre un peu gauchement :

\- Cheers, my friend ?

Nos verres tintent dans un son cristallin, je souris je crois.

**A suivre…**

 


	18. Running up that hill

 

**DANS UNE CAGE OU AILLEURS**

**Chapitre 18**

**Running up that hill**

**_« Running up that hill » est une merveilleuse chanson de Kate Bush, mais j'aime particulièrement la version de Placebo  
_ **

 

C'est jeudi soir, demain je rentrerai pour le week-end, je tourne en rond dans ma chambre d'hôtel, les heures ne passent pas. Tout à l'heure Kristen et Kubrick nous ont régalés d'une nouvelle scène d'hystérie, ses larmes à elle contre ses cris à lui, j'ai cru que le Médiateur allait rendre son tablier définitivement. Il m'a proposé de dîner avec lui mais j'ai refusé, son stress commence à devenir contagieux et moi j'ai déjà plus d'images et de témoignages que nécessaire. Je ne sais pas si ce film sera un chef d'œuvre mais il restera dans les annales, sans doute pour de mauvaises raisons.

J'observe le paysage un peu désolé entourant l'hôtel, les techniciens sortent boire un coup au pub en discutant bruyamment, je me demande si cette bonne humeur est réelle ou affichée, pour conjurer le sort. Kristen a fait venir un médecin, le sceptre de l'arrêt du tournage flotte au-dessus de nous, nuage noir. Ce serait sans doute un soulagement pour beaucoup d'entre nous, même si personne n'est prêt à l'avouer.

Quelques coups discrets à ma porte, merde j'espère que ce n'est pas Jack, il commence à me saouler celui-là. Non, c'est Robert avec une bouteille de whisky et un gros paquet de chips au vinaigre, il me lance un clin d'œil :

\- Prêt à faire la fête ?

\- Faire la fête ?

\- Yes, je cherche quelqu'un pour boire un coup mais tout le monde est déjà parti au pub. Too bad. Are you ready ?

J'imagine que je suis la roue de secours, le mec à qui on fait appel en dernier ressort, en cas de crise.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est bien le moment de boire ? dis-je, méfiant.

\- Yes ! Why not ?

\- Et Kristen ? je demande en m'écartant pour le laisser passer.

\- Elle est entre de bonnes mains, don't worry. T'as des glaçons dans ton frigo ?

\- Je… je ne sais pas, j'y mets principalement de l'eau gazeuse, regarde.

Robert s'installe confortablement sur le seul fauteuil de la petite chambre, allongeant ses jambes sur mon lit, la bouteille toujours à la main. Un peu surpris – tiens, on est à nouveaux copains ?- je déniche deux verres à peu près propres dans la salle de bain et je m'installe en face de lui :

\- T'as pas l'air inquiet, dis donc… t'as pas peur des conclusions du médecin ?

\- Qui, moi ? Non, pourquoi ? Si elle va mal ce fichu tournage sera arrêté et ça nous fera des vacances, si elle va bien on continuera, et ce sera bientôt fini. Donc pas de quoi s'affoler, tu vois…

\- Je vois, oui, dis-je un peu perplexe.

Un mince sourire s'étire sur ses lèvres, il nous verse deux grands verres du liquide ambré puis lâche :

\- Tu me prends pour un monstre, hein ? Un mec qui n'a pas de cœur ?

\- Je n'ai rien dit, je réponds en m'installant de guingois sur le bord de mon lit.

\- Non, mais tu n'en penses pas moins, ça se voit. Well… Kristen et moi, c'est… pas simple, tu vois ? Enfin, c'est surtout elle qui n'est pas simple, en fait. Un jour ça va bien, elle sourit et dit qu'elle m'adore, le lendemain elle tire la gueule et m'en veut pour tout, sous des prétextes débiles. Alors j'en ai un peu marre tu comprends ?

\- Oui, je crois.

\- C'est surtout que… je ne sais pas trop comment dire ça, mais elle s'accroche à moi et parle tout le temps de l'avenir, de mariage, d'enfants… et moi ça me fait peur. Je l'aime bien, you know, mais me sentir lié à elle pour toute la vie…

Il réprime un frisson et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, il paraît si jeune d'un coup.

\- Tu me prends pour un monstre, hein ? répète-t-il en baissant les yeux.

\- Mais non, pas du tout. Tu n'es pas un monstre, tu es juste un peu… jeune. Et très lucide. C'est évident que votre romance ne durera pas, vous avez encore trop de choses à vivre avant de vous engager. C'est elle qui vit dans l'illusion, c'est normal que tu aies peur. J'étais comme toi, rassure-toi, avant de rencontrer Lucie.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, oui, moi aussi j'aimais ma liberté avant d'être un vieux con.

\- Mais je n'ai jamais dit que…

\- Si, Robert, c'est un peu ce que tu as dit, hier soir.

Il grimace d'un air désolé et me ressert un verre de whisky :

\- Bon, tu es un vieux con et moi je suis un jeune con, on est quitte.

\- Ouais, on va dire ça… Allez, à notre santé et à la quille, bientôt !

\- La quille ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- La liberté ! Demain soir je rentre chez moi pour trois jours, je suis si heureux si tu savais…

\- Yes, I see.

\- Mes filles me manquent tellement, et ma femme aussi. Et Paris… C'est autre chose que ce trou pourri, crois-moi.

\- Je croyais que tu n'y mettais pas les pieds, à Paris. Que c'était un truc pour touristes, lance-t-il d'un ton dégagé.

\- Dis donc, t'as de la mémoire, toi. Oui, c'est vrai qu'à part pour le boulot je n'y vais pas souvent mais c'est une ville que j'adore, vraiment. Tous les franciliens vivent ça je crois…

\- Les franciliens ?

\- Les habitants d'Ile de France, la région parisienne. On adore et on déteste Paris, comme une femme volage, c'est un peu difficile à comprendre peut être... c'est à l'étranger qu'on l'aime le plus, on n'en garde que les bons souvenirs, tu vois ?

\- Yes, I see, soupire-t-il les yeux dans le vague, soudain morose.

Je regarde le fond de mon verre, un peu perplexe :

\- Tu dois bien avoir un lieu que tu aimes plus que tout, toi aussi, où tu es content d'aller ?

\- Mmmm… yes, maybe. Mais j'ai déménagé si souvent avec mes parents que j'ai l'impression de n'avoir pas de racines, tu comprends ? Je crois toujours que c'est mieux ailleurs, en Amérique, à New York, à Los Angeles, à Paris.

\- Et ?

\- Et les pays ne sont rien, sans les gens qu'on aime. C'est débile, hein ? I mean… je cours toujours après quelque chose que je n'ai pas trouvé, you know what I mean ?

En opinant je finis mon verre, il a l'air si paumé d'un coup que je détourne les yeux, un peu gêné. Une voiture klaxonne à l'extérieur, c'est bientôt l'heure où Lucie m'appelle, je me sens un peu confus. La chaleur qui se répand dans mes membres est due à l'alcool, Robert a l'air de plus en plus morose, vautré sur ce fauteuil, j'espère qu'il ne va pas pleurer.

\- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? dis-je presque malgré moi.

\- Kristen n'est pas bien et tout le monde va partir pour le week-end, même toi, je sens que ça va être l'horreur.

Je hausse les sourcils, surpris d'avoir autant d'importance pour un jeune homme adulé dans le monde entier.

\- Allez, fais pas cette tête-là ! Je suis sûr qu'il y a des tas de filles qui ne demanderaient pas mieux que de passer le week-end avec toi, Don Juan.

\- Yes, for sure. Et demain ce sera à la une de tous les journaux, great.

Un ange passe, je sens bien que quoi que je dise, il réagira mal, et ça me fatigue. Me voilà star-sitter, charmant. Si au moins je pouvais utiliser ses confidences pour mon émission… Hum. Pas très charitable, comme pensée. Et si j'étais comme il l'a dit, cynique ? L'esprit un peu embrouillé je m'interroge sur mes sentiments, mes motivations. Suis-je capable de voir en lui autre chose qu'un gros bébé gâté, ai-je encore un peu de vraie compassion ?

_Tu parles qu'il est à plaindre, il gagne 15 millions de dollars par film,_ me souffle une petite voix acide. Bon, faisons preuve de charité chrétienne, ou quelque chose d'approchant.

\- Tu n'as pas d'amis pour passer le week-end ? Londres n'est pas si loin, à peine une heure.

\- No. J'ai pas envie de les voir, en fait. J'ai envie de rester là et de me bourrer la gueule, comme vous dites en France. Encore un peu de whisky, Laurent ?

\- Ouh là, on va rouler sous la table, non ? J'ai déjà la tête qui tourne…

\- Sous la table, non, elle est trop basse mais sous le lit peut-être, et c'est pas trop grave. Comme ça on oubliera tous nos ennuis et je dormirai, peut-être…

Je le fixe avec attention, remarquant ses mains qui tremblent :

\- Ça va si mal que ça ?

\- What ? Oh no, no. Everything is great, you know. Marvellous… grince-t-il en étirant ses bras immenses. Shit, j'ai bouffé toutes les chips, tu veux que j'aille chercher un autre paquet ?

\- Non, non, c'est horriblement gras, arrête. Tu ne vas rien manger d'autre ce soir ?

\- No. Chips and whisky-coca, that's my dinner. Pratique et rapide.

\- Bravo. Tu sais que tu te ruines la santé ?

\- Tu sais que tu n'es pas ma mère ?

En se rembrunissant il se cale contre le dossier du fauteuil, boudeur. Je me retiens de rire, on dirait un gros bébé, c'est tout lui. Je le mettrais bien à la porte mais je ne veux pas qu'il fasse une connerie, et il m'amuse, au fond.

\- Tu as toujours été comme ça, Robert ?

\- Comment ? Insupportable et névrosé ?

\- Tu te vantes, là. Non. Si… sensible. Mal dans ta peau. Ou alors c'est le tournage ?

\- I don't know. Il paraît que j'étais très gai, étant petit. Un vrai clown. Je ne sais pas quand j'ai changé. A l'adolescence je me suis renfermé et la célébrité n'aide pas, en fait. Je suis pas mal névrosé je sais, mais la vie est si dure, parfois… J'espérais tant de choses, j'avais tant de rêves…

\- Mais ils se sont réalisés, non ? Tu es une star maintenant.

\- Tu parles. T'as qu'à demander à Kubrick. C'est de l'illusion tout ça, de la poudre aux yeux. Quand je me vois sur un écran je me trouve nul, je ne mérite pas tout ce tintouin autour de moi. Je ne suis pas un vrai acteur, un bon acteur comme James Dean ou Marlon Brando, je suis juste un mec avec une belle gueule… it's shit, you know ?

Je soupire, un peu lassé. Toujours le même discours, en boucle, comme un texte mille fois rabâché. Je ne vais pas passer la nuit à le consoler en vain, je serai juste fatigué et déçu, après. Et lui n'ira pas mieux. Je regarde ma montre, accablé.

\- Hé oui, c'est la vie, Robert. C'est comme ça. Les rêves ne se réalisent jamais, quoi qu'on fasse. Il faut l'accepter, sinon on devient amer, ou fou.

\- Mais alors il reste quoi ? demande-t-il avec angoisse.

\- Joker. Il reste… la vie. L'espoir. Les enfants, l'avenir. Tout ça, quoi. Comment disait le film déjà ? La vie, l'amour, les vaches…

Ses yeux partent à nouveau dans le vide, il se met à trembler doucement. Est-ce l'alcool, ou a-t-il pris quelque chose que je n'ai pas vu ?

\- Ça ne va pas, Robert ?

Il secoue la tête avec véhémence, reniflant discrètement. Sa mèche cache ses yeux mais sa bouche est chagrin, il a trop bu. J'aimerais qu'il parte maintenant, et que la boule dans ma gorge disparaisse. J'aimerais être indifférent. Redevenir simple témoin de sa déchéance annoncée.

Mais je me lève et je le prends dans mes bras, il tremble si fort que je resserre mon étreinte autour de lui pour l'immobiliser.

\- Chut… ça va aller. Ça va passer, je te jure. Calme-toi, calme-toi.

Je sens sa tête enfouie dans mon cou, une odeur agréable me fait fermer les yeux, il est si maigre que je n'ai pas de mal à l'entourer entièrement de mes bras. Heureusement que nous sommes seuls, heureusement que Kubrick n'est pas là, me dis-je en passant la main dans ses cheveux. Heureusement que ça n'ira pas plus loin.

Mais il lève les yeux vers moi et me fixe avec tant d'intensité que j'en rougis, surpris par cette tension inattendue, sur son visage. Quand ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes je sursaute et essaie de détourner la tête, mais sans vraiment réussir. Sa bouche mal rasée me frotte les lèvres un peu douloureusement, c'est inhabituel mais pas franchement désagréable cette légère morsure, juste déroutant, mais il faut que ça s'arrête. Tout de suite.

\- Non… j'arrive à murmurer avant qu'il ne me repousse pour m'étendre sur le lit, franchement entreprenant. Non, non, non…

Mon cerveau n'arrive pas à intégrer les émotions violentes et contradictoires qui me traversent, je crois que j'ai trop bu moi aussi, je crois que je perds pied, je crois que je disjoncte.

\- Si, souffle-t-il d'un ton définitif et je comprends que je suis perdu.

Je me débats un peu pour me libérer du poids de son corps frêle, il attrape ma tête entre ses mains et me fixe ardemment, presque avec désespoir, alors que je me dis que ce n'est pas possible, je dois être en train de rêver. Un cauchemar dû à l'alcool, tout ce whisky, tous ces mots, toute cette souffrance _._

_Cinéma_ , me souffle une petite voix. _Cinéma._

Je m'attends presque à entendre « Coupez » quand il pose à nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes, avec violence. Nos dents s'entrechoquent, sa langue s'insinue comme un serpent, il murmure « Laurent » dans un souffle, plusieurs fois et je demande qui est ce Laurent si délicieusement maltraité. Ce n'est pas moi, non, ça ne peut pas être moi. Moi je m'appelle Delahousse, je français et je suis journaliste télé. Marié, deux enfants. L'image de mes filles me frappe soudainement, ce n'est pas possible, je ne peux pas faire ça, je ne peux pas _leur_ faire ça.

Mais mes mots de refus restent coincés dans ma gorge, entourés autour de sa langue nerveuse, et je sens mes reins se soulever pour rechercher cette douce caresse, ce renflement arrogant qui me provoque. Sa bouche est à présent dans mon cou, non, pas ça, je suis trop sensible là, c'est trop bon, trop doux, trop fort et une incandescence s'empare de moi, une brûlure oubliée depuis longtemps, le début de la folie, la fin de toute raison.

Je m'entends gémir et j'ai honte, je le laisse ouvrir ma chemise de ses longs doigts glacés et j'ai honte, sa langue frôle un téton et je meurs, un feulement s'échappe de ma bouche, d'où vient-il ? Depuis combien de temps était-il enfermé là, dans ma gorge, coincé derrière ma cravate ? D'où vient ce flot de désir, ce bouillonnement qui me fait vibrer à chaque caresse, chaque frôlement. Depuis quand je suis sensible de là, de partout ? Mon corps empesé devient violon, musique sous ses doigts, ma peau dure comme du cuir frémit comme de la soie, devient velours humide, frisson ardent.

Mon cerveau barré ne proteste pas quand il me débarrasse de mon uniforme de journaliste intègre, cette barrière bien pratique contre les sentiments, les émotions. Bon Dieu je réagis comme une femme, je goûte chaque effleurement, pression et morsure, je vibre et je palpite, je m'ouvre et je m'offre, je suis damné. Même mon éducation judéo chrétienne ne me protège plus de la douceur incroyable de son épiderme contre le mien, de la langueur qui se propage au rythme de sa langue, de l'éblouissement réciproque.

Il est nu et il rit, ses épaules se soulèvent sous son rire franc, nous sommes deux enfants nus et libres, prêts à jouer, à se battre avec nos épées de chair, sensation neuve et vieille à la fois, l'enfance revient, la curiosité, la vitalité. On se bat et on s'emmêle jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête, tremblant, la sueur au front, prêt à me faire subir l'assaut final, un peu craintif :

\- Are you OK Laurent ?

Je le regarde, je lis ma peur dans ses yeux, je ne sais pas si Laurent est prêt mais moi j'ai peur, la montagne est infranchissable, trop haute. Je me sens trembler –impossible, je suis un homme, bon sang- il sourit et m'embrasse doucement, son sexe tendu ne fait que m'effleurer, titillant la verge et les bourses humides alors que je suis prêt à exploser, s'il continue je vais jouir, j'exploserai seul en vol, victime de ses affleurements amoureux.

Sa bouche propose d'abréger mes souffrances mais je ne veux pas que ça finisse comme ça, non, pas déjà. Alors je me lance à mon tour à la découverte de son corps, ces gestes inédits mais délicieux, mon corps sur son corps et mes doigts intrusifs, sensations bizarres, plus faciles que prévues et le moment de conclure, de nous soulager, d'aller jusqu'au bout. Au bout de qui, au bout de quoi ? Pas tout de suite, je veux encore le caresser, l'aimer, le désirer.

Sa peau est si fine que mes doigts la marquent, son souffle est hésitant, tendu à mon bon vouloir, mes désirs flous. Ses fesses sont douces, légères, moins rondes que celles d'une femme mais les gémissements sont les mêmes, un ton plus bas, sa peau est un peu plus salée sur mes lèvres, mais pas moins fine. Au contraire, les veines bleues émergent sous mes lèvres, soie ici, velours là et cette odeur de musc, virile, inédite. Et cet…

Je m'immobilise, il lève les yeux vers moi :

\- What ? What's going on ?

\- I … I can't…

_Mais pourquoi je parle anglais ?_

Parce que ce n'est pas moi qui ai parlé, c'est Laurent, Laurent est un autre, Laurent est libre, lui. Presque. Robert me lance un regard éperdu, il ne rêve que de mon assaut, il murmure « come on, dont' be shy » de sa voix trop rauque, je lutte contre moi-même, ma conscience, ma peur, mon éducation.

\- Come on, it won't hurt me, come on, please…

Mon portable résonne dans la pièce, je me tétanise, comme pris sur le fait, ce portable c'est Lucie qui m'appelle, qui me voit, qui me juge. Que va-t-elle penser de mon corps nu, sa bouche offerte, ma verge tendue, son dos cambré ?

\- No. Don't move. Stay here…

\- Mais je dois répondre…

\- Tu lui diras que ta batterie était déchargée. Stay here and fuck me, Laurent. Now…

Le téléphone se tait, les draps sont défaits, le silence pesant. Nous sommes immobiles comme des oiseaux foudroyés, il fait complètement nuit maintenant. Mon équipe boit des bières au pub, Lucie retourne auprès des filles, déçue, son chignon un peu défait. Et moi je suis à poil sur le lit, sur le point de… Non. Pas ce mot-là.

Robert soupire et penche un peu la tête, ses cheveux sont en bataille, sa bouche un peu enflée. Je n'aime pas cette ombre dans son regard, cette accusation. Je recule un peu, la liberté est là, à quelques mètres, je n'ai pas franchi le canyon. Pas encore.

« Fuck me » répète-il d'un ton plus pressant, comme si j'allais m'enfuir, je n'aime pas ce mot dans sa bouche non plus. Ce mot est ordure, pornographie et je ne veux pas jouer dans ce film là, non.

Il se redresse un peu et lance :

\- OK. Right. Tu vas en profiter, hein ? Tu vas te défiler, comme toujours…

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu crois que je ne te connais pas ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris ton petit jeu ? Tu n'as pas de courage, Laurent, pas de couilles. Tu te retranches derrière ta petite vie bien rangée, bien proprette, pour ne pas vivre, ne pas exister. C'est pour ça que tu es devenu journaliste : pour regarder les autres, les juger, vivre par procuration.

\- C'est faux…

« Mais si, c'est vrai, et tu le sais. Toute ta vie est évitement, faux semblants. De quoi tu as peur ?» demande-t-il en me regardant avec provocation et exhibant sa longue langue impudique. « De ça ? » ajoute-il en me léchant l'épaule, le ventre, le pénis –qui réagit instantanément et se redresse, plus tendu que jamais.

\- Tu vois, lui il a envie. Il n'a pas peur…

\- Je n'ai pas peur…

\- Then prove it, répond-il en s'installant juste sous moi, offert.

Tentant. L'inconnu est là, sombre et moite, à deux doigts de mes doigts, à deux soupirs de ma peau, deux secousses du bonheur, du plaisir défendu. Et je n'ai pas peur, non je n'ai pas peur, me dis-je en litanie alors que je m'immisce doucement en lui, tout en sachant que je mens.

Oui j'ai peur bordel, peur d'aimer ça, peur d'y prendre goût, peur de ne plus jamais pouvoir m'en passer. Et les sons gutturaux que nous produisons ne sont pas là pour me rassurer, ni cette incroyable douceur intime, ni ses mains accrochées à mes épaules, me griffant mécaniquement à chaque coup de rein.

_Je vais et je viens, entre tes reins, et je me retiens…_

_L'amour physique est sans issue…_

\- Oh Laurent… Laurent I love you, murmure-t-il alors qu'il est agité de spasmes orgasmiques.

\- Moi non plus, je réponds, dévasté.

**A suivre…**

 


	19. Le coeur volcan

**DANS UNE CAGE, OU AILLEURS**

**Chapitre 19**

**Le cœur volcan**

**_« Le cœur volcan » est bien sûr une chanson de Julien Clerc, écrite par Étienne Roda Gil. Une merveille, à mon avis._ **

_Comme un volcan devenu vieux_

_Mon cœur bat lentement la chamade_

_La lave tiède de tes yeux_

_Coule dans mes veines malades_

_Je pense si souvent à toi_

_Que ma raison en chavire_

_Comme le feraient les barques bleues_

_Et même les plus grands navires_

L'avion tourne lentement autour d'Orly, je me mords la lèvre, anxieux. L'hôtesse ramasse les verres et me sourit, j'avais presque oublié que j'étais connu, ici. Immédiatement une onde d'angoisse me vrille les entrailles, je vérifie pour la troisième fois que j'ai bien mon portable, mon sésame. Je lutte pour ne pas lire les derniers messages reçus, si j'en ai reçus, pour ne pas penser à lui. Robert. Je devrais le supprimer de mes contacts mais je n'en trouve pas le courage, pas encore. La chanson de Julien Clerc tourne en boucle dans mes oreillettes, comme un mantra, je m'y reconnais si exactement que… inutile.

\- On ne vous voit plus en ce moment, reprend l'hôtesse en s'asseyant en face de moi, dos au cockpit.

\- Non, je travaille en Angleterre pour l'instant, je ne présente plus les journaux télévisés du week-end.

\- Oh, c'est pour ça. Mais là on est vendredi, on vous verra ce soir ?

Au journal de 20h, alors qu'il est déjà 19h ? Quelle conne celle-là… Encore une qui croit qu'il suffit de poser ses fesses devant le prompteur et de lire, comme un automate. Je suis journaliste, moi, j'écris mes textes, bourrique.

\- Non, pas ce soir. Je suis en week-end, là, j'ai bossé toute la semaine… je lui rétorque sèchement, elle rit bêtement.

\- Ah, c'est bien pour vous, ça. Quand on se sera posés, vous pourrez me signer un autographe pour mon filleul ? Il fait la collection des autographes de gens célèbres.

\- Boh, je ne suis pas si célèbre que ça, vous savez, dis-je en sortant un stylo.

Merde. L'autographe. L'autographe pour le fils ou le neveu de la copine de Charlotte, ou je ne sais plus trop qui. Je l'ai complètement oublié, Lucie va m'en vouloir à mort. Cet oubli vient rajouter une couche supplémentaire au millefeuille de mauvaise conscience que j'édifie seconde après seconde, depuis ce matin. Non, hier. Non, ce matin.

Merde. Mais pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?

La nuit avait été courte, il avait une énergie que je ne soupçonnais pas – et moi une résistance incroyable aussi. Et un goût pour « ça » encore plus incroyable. Inexplicable. Je n'osais en croire ma mémoire mais il y avait ces courbatures, ce sperme sur les draps et ces traces d'ongles sur ma peau. Il y avait aussi son souffle léger et sa main sur mon ventre, ma confusion. Cette nuit d'abandon et de perversité, pure folie. Peut-être qu'avec un bon avocat…

Ça faisait une bonne heure déjà que j'étais réveillé, me torturant entre souvenirs et risques, désillusions et désirs, me demandant ce qui m'avait pris. La réponse était là, pas loin, mal rasée et la bouche encore enflée… Robert. Finalement il m'avait eu, m'étais-je dit avant de secouer la tête. Je n'allais pas tomber dans la paranoïa _aussi._

A son premier regard, les yeux embués de sommeil, il m'a souri et j'ai grimacé, l'épaule ankylosée sous sa tête. Il a vite compris et s'est dégagé, alors je me suis levé. J'étais censé faire quoi, dire quoi ? J'ai titubé comme un poivrot, le plancher m'abandonnait et j'avais les jambes en coton.

\- Tu vas courir ? a été son premier mot.

\- Oui, ai-je répondu en cherchant vainement ma seconde chaussure de sport. Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Je te vois courir tous les matins, je t'admire beaucoup, a-t-il marmonné en allumant une cigarette, vautré au milieu des draps défaits. Enfin, quand je suis réveillé. Ou quand je ne suis pas déjà au studio.

Il aurait pu s'habiller, merde, ou se cacher sous les draps, au lieu de rester nu comme ça… j'essayais de ne pas prêter attention à son érection qu'il caressait doucement, mais mes yeux étaient comme irrésistiblement attirés… et mon sexe ne restait pas indifférent non plus, honte suprême. J'ai enfilé mon short en sautillant de travers, tâchant tant bien que mal de le dissimuler.

\- Tu pourrais en faire autant, non ? Ça te ferait plus de bien que la cigarette, au réveil.

\- You're right, a-t-il raillé en jetant sa cendre dans mon verre, encore à moitié rempli de whisky.

\- Au fait, tu n'es pas censé être au studio à cette heure-ci ?

\- Non, la scène d'aujourd'hui est annulée, Kristen a été arrêtée pour une semaine par le médecin.

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Elle m'a envoyé un SMS hier soir.

\- Ah bon ? Mais tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

\- No. Sorry. J'avais autre chose en tête, hier soir.

Ben voyons. J'ai fait une petite grimace en enfilant mon tee-shirt, j'allais sortir quand il a dit :

\- Je suppose que je dois libérer les lieux avant que tu reviennes ?

\- Oui, merci. Pourquoi, tu comptais faire quoi ? ai-je répondu, agacé. Recommencer ?

\- Oui, pourquoi pas ? Regarde, je suis prêt moi, je n'attends que toi, a-t-il murmuré en me montrant son sexe érigé.

\- Oh, je t'en prie…

\- Alors c'est comme ça, hein ? a-t-il lancé avec amertume. Tu regrettes ce que tu fais et tu me renies déjà ? Tu vas disparaître et je ne reverrai pas, c'est ça ? Tu es tellement prévisible, Laurent.

\- Je dois y aller, là… j'ai rendez-vous avec Kubrick à 9h.

\- Oh yes, I see. Je dois t'appeler M Delahousse, c'est ça ? Te vouvoyer ? Ou encore mieux, ne pas t'appeler du tout ? Disparaître de ta vie, tout oublier, tu m'en serais gré, hein ?

\- Saurais.

\- Quoi ?

\- On dit « savoir gré ». Merde. Oublie, ça n'a pas d'importance, ai-je dit en allant vers la porte.

\- Oh si, ça a de l'importance ! a-t-il répondu en m'agrippant pas le bras-il s'était levé avec une rapidité redoutable- et en me forçant à le regarder. Je te croyais un peu plus courageux que ça, et je croyais que tu avais compris. Tu m'en veux parce que tu as cédé à tes pulsions, des pulsions que tu n'assumes pas. T'es tellement prévisible, une telle couille molle. C'est comme ça qu'on dit en français?

\- Arrête. Lâche-moi.

\- Tu vas retourner à ta petite vie bien rangée, avec ta femme et tes enfants, et avec beaucoup d'alcool et de pilules tu oublieras cette nuit. Ou pas. Et ça te bouffera toute ta vie. Sauf si tu assumes.

\- Arrête avec ta psychologie de bazar, Robert. Je ne t'en veux pas et je ne regrette pas, mais là je suis un peu… perdu. Laisse-moi un peu de temps. C'est trop nouveau pour moi, je … c'est difficile à comprendre, c'était si brutal. Si inattendu.

\- Non.

\- Quoi, non ?

\- C'était prévisible, depuis longtemps.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu en avais envie depuis longtemps, que tu te l'avoues ou non. Mais soit, je comprends. Je ne suis même pas surpris, à vrai dire. Ta fuite était courue d'avance, tu n'es pas assez intelligent pour accepter la réalité, tant pis pour moi. Allez, va courir, tu m'enverras un message quand tu auras envie de me revoir, en attendant je me tire. Ciao.

Et il était parti, me plantant là, avec mon short et mes chaussures de sport. Et mes doutes.

_J'ai la raison arraisonnée_ __  
_Dans un port désert_  
_Dérisoire toute ma vie s'est arrêtée_  
_Comme s'arrêterait l'histoire_

La foule se presse sur le trottoir de l'aéroport, je rallume mon portable. 2 nouveaux messages. Sans doute un de Lucie –furieuse que je ne l'aie pas rappelée depuis hier soir- ou de Robert, la vague d'angoisse croît dans mon ventre, je suis mal, là.

J'espère qu'elle gobera mon histoire de perte du chargeur, j'espère qu'il ne m'appellera plus jamais. Si. Non.

Merde.

J'embarque enfin dans un taxi puant la graisse, ma valise pèse trois tonnes et je traîne deux sacs remplis de cadeaux pour ma femme et mes filles, achetés à la hâte à Heathrow –stratégie courante et pitoyable du mari infidèle. Je suis pathétique. Il fait étonnamment beau et chaud à Paris, comme si j'avais changé de saison. J'ai l'impression d'être parti depuis des semaines, des mois, tout est étrange autour de moi. Putain, comment je vais réussir à faire semblant ? Comment passer ce week-end en famille ? Je m'observe en douce dans le rétro du chauffeur, il doit me croire narcissique, je suis pâle à faire peur.

Je repense à Robert, que je n'ai recroisé que sur le palier de l'hôtel, après avoir couru 1/2 heures, jusqu'à l'épuisement. Il fumait sur le perron, la mine sombre et m'a souri d'un air mauvais :

\- Jack te cherchait pour courir, il avait l'air très déçu que tu sois parti sans lui. J'ignorais, pour toi et lui …

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Je ne suis pas… ai-je dit avant de m'interrompre brusquement.

\- Pédé ? Gay ?

\- Merde.

\- Oh yes you are, darling, definitively, m'a-t-il murmuré à l'oreille juste avant que je décide de ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole.

\- Fous-moi la paix, definitively.

\- OK … Bye, Laurent.

Je l'ai détesté. Je le déteste. Tout ça ne veut rien dire. Tout ça n'a pas d'importance. Avec un peu de chance le tournage sera interrompu et je ne le reverrai plus. Pourvu qu'il soit reporté, même d'une semaine, parce qu'à partir du 20 je suis overbooké et je ne pourrai pas revenir. Mon Dieu, faites que… _depuis quand je prie, moi_ ? A bout de nerfs, mal installé au fond de mon taxi je ronge mon frein en essayant de raccrocher les wagons de ma vie, ma vie parfaite. Avant lui.

_Comme une légende qui s'éteint_ __  
_Comme un grand peuple en décadence_  
_Comme une chanson qui se meurt_  
_Comme la fin de l'espérance_

_Comme un volcan devenu vieux_

_Mon cœur bat lentement la chamade_

_La lave tiède de tes yeux_

_Coule dans mes veines malades_

oOo oOo oOo

_Samedi 4 heures._

Je me réveille en sursaut, avec l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important, de vital. Où est Lucie, où sont les filles ? Je regarde autour de moi, désorienté. Où suis-je ? Une vague de peur panique me submerge, je ne sais plus où je suis, je ne reconnais rien.

\- Pourquoi tu as crié ? demande Lucie d'une voix ensommeillée en allumant la lampe sur sa table de nuit. T'as fait un cauchemar ?

\- Oui. je pense, oui… Je ne savais plus où j'étais, j'étais paumé, ça m'a terrifié.

\- Hum… c'est parce que tu es trop souvent absent, tu ne reconnais même plus ta propre chambre.

\- Très drôle, je marmonne en me recouchant.

\- Encore heureux que tu ne m'as pas appelée Sophie, ou Laure, ou je ne sais quoi.

\- Humphh…

Je laisse les battements de mon cœur m'apaiser, je sais ce qui me poursuit, et pourquoi. Merde, j'ai fait ça, je l'ai vraiment fait. Je me retourne dans les draps soyeux en essayant de ne pas trop faire bouger le matelas- même s'il est ferme et garanti indéformable. Lucie feint de dormir, il est quatre heures du matin, à Clamart.

Hier soir j'ai bu plus que de raison au dîner, prétextant la joie de revoir ma femme et mes filles –je ne suis pas vraiment sûr qu'elle ait été dupe. Du champagne puis du blanc, jusqu'à en avoir les idées brouillées, jusqu'à me persuader que rien n'a changé, ici. Je suis le même homme que celui qui est parti il y a une semaine, journaliste télé, marié, deux enfants. Heureux.

Regardez mon sourire et regardez mes yeux, ils vous diront tout. Mais ne regardez pas ces petites rides, au coin des paupières ou le pli un peu amer de mes lèvres, quand je ne souris plus.

Ne regardez pas mon dos légèrement griffé ou ce bleu, sur ma hanche.

Ne regardez pas dans mon cœur ou ma mémoire.

_Comme une armée de vaincus_ __  
_L'ensemble sombre de mes gestes_  
_Fait un vaisseau du temps perdu_  
_Dans la mer morte qui me reste_

_Samedi10heures_.

J'ai redormi sur ce matin, mal, et je me suis levé crevé.

\- La production a appelé, tout à l'heure, me fait Lucie en se versant un café. Finalement le tournage continue, même si Kristen est malade. Ils ont réorganisé le planning. Tu veux du café ?

_Merde._

\- Tu vas au golf ? ajoute-t-elle en pressant des pamplemousses, alors que je résiste à la confiture d'oranges amères en mâchonnant du muesli.

\- Ce matin ?

\- Ben oui, t'y vas tous les samedis, non ?

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai…

Elle me lance un regard soupçonneux, j'ai le cerveau vide. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Tara vient ramper jusqu'à mes pieds, je la prends sur mes genoux, un peu honteux.

\- Apa ?

\- Oui ma chérie… hé bien dis donc tu as encore grandi, toi ! Je peux lui donner du muesli ?

\- Non, donne lui plutôt un morceau de pain complet, ça lui fera du bien pour ses dents. Elle m'a fait de ces crises, si tu savais ! Je n'ai pratiquement pas dormi pendant deux jours, c'était l'horreur.

\- Ma pauvre…

\- Remarque tu n'as pas très bonne mine non plus, ce matin. Trop de fêtes, à Londres ? Trop de whisky toutes les nuits ?

\- Non, pas toutes les nuits, non.

Une seule, en fait. Mais une fois ne suffit pas, pas vrai ? Une fois ne veut rien dire, c'est bien connu. Je craque pour un muffin nappé de marmelade d'oranges sous l'œil narquois de Lucie –on trouve toujours de tout chez nous, surtout si c'est exotique. C'est la marotte de mon épouse, son grand plaisir quand elle arpente les boutiques chics des centres commerciaux.

Après ma douche je m'écroule sur le canapé, tellement moelleux et je bouquine tranquillement quand Lucie apparaît, en short moulant et survêtement :

\- Tu ne vas pas au golf, alors ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je vais à mon club de gym, j'avais demandé à Éléonore de garder les petites puisque je croyais que tu allais au golf. Mais si tu n'y vas pas c'est inutile qu'elle vienne. Tiens, son numéro de portable est sur la tablette, tu l'appelleras pour décommander moi j'ai pas le temps, je vais rater mon cours de pilates.

\- Éléonore ?

\- La fille des voisins, tu sais bien, la brunette qui fait une prépa HEC. Elle est très bien, cette petite.

\- Me rappelle pas, dis-je en zappant de chaîne en chaîne.

\- Pas de télé le matin, tu le sais bien voyons ! Sinon les filles vont vouloir regarder les dessins animés. Mais tu as tout oublié ou quoi ?

\- Hein ?

\- T'es bizarre, Laurent, t'es bizarre.

Je soupire, elle part en claquant la porte. Charmant. J'ai pas aimé sa manière de prononcer mon prénom, c'est moi qui déraille ou …? Non, c'est moi qui déraille.

Tout me paraît étrange, pire, étranger. Plus rien n'a d'importance, tous ces petits rites si essentiels, avant. Jogging tous les matins, squash le mardi et le jeudi soir, golf le samedi matin et le dimanche après-midi. Plus le temps. Non, plus envie. Envie de rien, en fait. Ou presque. Je suis enfermé en moi-même, obsédé par le passé, en état de choc. Les souvenirs m'empêchent de me concentrer sur le présent, j'erre de pièce en pièce, cherchant je ne sais quoi, puis je me force à aller jouer avec Lily dans sa chambre. Elle m'accueille avec un cri de joie et me sort toutes ses poupées, nous allons prendre un thé puis faire les courses et préparer le mariage de Barbie avec Ken.

\- T'as vu papa on dirait toi, dit-elle en le brandissant fièrement.

Je souris un peu jaune. Oui, il est blond et lisse lui aussi, sans doute trop beau pour être honnête. Comme moi.

_Samedi 12h30._

Lucie rentre de son cours, s'étonne de me trouver en train de jouer à la poupée avec les filles, passe en cuisine pour nous mitonner des rougets à la provençale, j'essaie de répondre à ses questions diverses et variées, pas toujours assez rapidement.

\- T'as regardé tes mails ? interroge-t-elle un peu plus tard en me servant du confit d'aubergines.

\- Heu, non. Pourquoi ?

\- Ça ne te ressemble pas ! D'habitude t'es toujours fourré avec ton Smartphone à lire et répondre à tes 200 mails par jour…

\- J'ai perdu mon chargeur, tu le sais.

\- Et ton ordi ?

\- Je suis en week-end, bordel, je suis crevé.

\- Pas la peine d'être grossier ! Tu vas en racheter un, de chargeur ? Je me demande comment tu arrives à survivre sans tes mails, toi qui es toujours connecté sur tout, tout le temps.

Nouveau soupir de ma part, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Elle a raison, sauf que là je ne veux pas voir mes mails, j'ai peur qu'il y en ait un de lui, j'ai peur qu'il me dévaste, d'une manière ou d'une autre. La morsure est encore trop proche, je suis encore trop fragile. Je sèche sur le poisson, j'ai l'estomac barbouillé.

\- Tu ne manges pas ? C'est pas bon ?

\- Hein ? Si, si, c'est délicieux mais je suis un peu patraque, j'ai dû choper une saloperie en Angleterre, tu sais ce que c'est…

\- C'est vrai que t'es pâle. Tu ne vas pas être malade chez ma sœur, j'espère ! ajoute-t-elle d'un ton de reproche.

Merde, sa sœur. Je l'avais oubliée. On sort ce soir, je ne suis pas en état de le supporter. J'ai juste envie de me blottir au fond de mon lit avec un bon livre ou aller faire un tour avec ma maîtresse, ma moto… un petit frisson agréable me remonte le long des reins, oui, j'ai envie de ça, par-dessus tout. Mettre les gaz et ressentir, vibrer à nouveau. Une vague de désir brutal me submerge, je me mords la lèvre, fermant brièvement les yeux.

\- Laurent ? Ça ne va pas ?

\- Une crampe d'estomac. C'est passé.

\- Au fait, je suppose que tu n'as pas pensé à l'autographe, rajoute-t-elle fort à propos.

\- Euh… non.

\- Ben voyons.

\- Je ne vois pas les acteurs si souvent en dehors des prises et puis c'est gênant, par rapport à ma position.

\- Ah ouais ? Ta position ? Et c'est quoi ta position ? lance-t-elle avec malice au moment où Lily s'étouffe avec une arrête.

\- Lily ! Lily, recrache ton poisson, chérie ! Ça va mieux mon ange ? Quand je pense que le poissonnier m'a assuré qu'il était sans arrêtes…

\- Le poisson reste du poisson, tu sais…

\- Merci pour cet intéressant commentaire, mon chéri. Quand je pense au prix qu'on paie dans sa poissonnerie ! Si ça se trouve ça n'aurait pas été pire si j'en avais pris au supermarché du coin.

Je m'abstiens de lui faire remarquer qu'elle ne met jamais les pieds au supermarché du coin et j'essuie les larmes qui coulent sur les joues de ma fille, qui se racle encore la gorge en toussotant. C'est quoi ma position ? Le cul entre deux chaises, pour le moins. Et je ne pouvais décemment pas lui demander un autographe après la nuit qu'on a passée…

_Mon cœur volcan devenu vieux_ __  
_Bat lentement la chamade_  
_La lave tiède de tes yeux_  
_Coule dans mes veines malades_

_Samedi 16h._

Je file sur la A6, direction n'importe où, sous prétexte de chercher un nouveau chargeur. Toutes les sensations sont là, la liberté, l'ivresse de la vitesse et ces vibrations, sous mes fesses… Sade me roucoule à l'oreille « never as good as the first time", "the sweetest taboo" et "no ordinary love", chaque chanson me parle de moi, de nous. D'un jeune homme frêle que j'ai tenu dans mes bras, de draps froissés et d'aveux retenus, au petit matin. De désirs assouvis et trop vite reniés, d'amertume et d'espoir…

_Samedi 22h._

La lumière des bougies fait briller les yeux des dames, après le melon au Porto et le tournedos Rossini nous attaquons le tiramisu, je flotte quelque part entre Paris 15ème et Londres, sur Air Champagne. Au bout de deux coupes je me suis senti mieux, au bout de quatre je suis enfin léger, en forme. Tout le monde –les 6 invités et surtout Charlotte, ma belle-sœur- veulent m'entendre parler du « Tournage », j'ai prévenu en arrivant que je ne pouvais rien dire, clause de confidentialité oblige.

Mais là j'ai envie d'en parler, presque besoin. Mon cœur se gonfle à la seule évocation du nom de Robert, je m'entends leur expliquer pourquoi il est l'acteur le plus doué de sa génération, pourquoi son désespoir, pourquoi son calvaire. Kubrick –que j'ai toujours adulé – devient un monstre pervers, j'insiste sur mon rôle auprès des jeunes acteurs paumés, mon rôle de soutien auprès du Médiateur, ma vraie mission. Lucie m'écoute avec stupéfaction, tout cela me ressemble si peu qu'elle se pose des questions, pas les bonnes j'espère.

\- Alors, il se drogue, ou pas ? tente Géraldine, la fameuse amie de Charlotte qui souhaitait un autographe.

\- Ce n'est pas la question, vous savez. Ils se droguent tous, si on va par là, à coups de médicaments prescrits par des médecins compréhensifs. Ils en ont besoin, physiquement besoin, sinon ils ne tiennent pas, ce serait trop dur. La pression est telle…

\- Laurent en sait quelque chose, renchérit Lucie en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Quoi, moi ? Mais je ne prends rien…

\- Non, parce que tu as une hygiène de vie exceptionnelle… mais la pression, tu connais, hein mon chéri ? La télévision, c'est horrible comme ça vous bouffe, hein mon amour ?

\- Oui, bien sûr mais ce n'est pas le sujet et…

\- Et il est toujours avec Kristen ? me coupe Géraldine, aux abois.

\- Ça dépend des magazines, dis-je en citant Robert avec un petit sourire entendu.

\- Oui mais la vérité c'est quoi ?

\- La vérité, madame, il n'y a qu'eux qui la connaissent… et encore. Bref, je m'égare. Ils sont ensembles sur le tournage, oui. Sauf que Kristen est… indisposée pour le moment, enfin, légèrement souffrante je veux dire. Après, ce qu'ils font en privé, cela ne me regarde pas.

Géraldine et Charlotte échangent un sourire entendu, Jean-Marc -mon abruti de beau-frère - tente de dévier la conversation sur le foot mais elles reviennent à la charge, émoustillées :

\- Il est mignon, en vrai ?

\- Il est gay ?

\- Oui. Enfin, non. Oui et non. Et ne me demandez pas s'il sent mauvais, par pitié, j'ajoute étourdiment.

\- Ah oui, j'ai entendu parler de ça… alors, c'est vrai ?

\- Non, dis-je d'un ton définitif en me noyant dans mon reste d'Aloxe Corton. Non.

_Comme une armée de vaincus_ __  
_L'ensemble sombre de mes gestes_  
_Fait un vaisseau du temps perdu_  
_Dans la mer morte qui me reste_

_Dimanche 0h30._

Lucie se love dans mes bras, je prétexte le vin et la fatigue pour expédier un câlin alors qu'elle adore les préliminaires, mais je ne me sens pas le courage de lui mentir, ce soir. Son corps me laisse indifférent, j'ai peur pour l'avenir. Après une douche rapide je passe embrasser mes petits anges qui dorment à poings fermés, le cœur serré.

 _Dimanche 10h_.

Tout le monde se prépare pour le brunch dominical, je n'ai toujours pas rebranché mon portable. Combien de messages en attente ? Si ça se trouve, aucun.

_Dimanche 17h._

Mon partenaire de golf me trouve distrait, je balise en silence. Bon Dieu, pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Quel con, non mais quel con ! Je vais mettre les choses au clair avec lui, définitivement. Cette petite partie de jambes en l'air était une erreur, une grossière erreur. Avec un peu de chance le tournage est annulé quand même, je serai sauvé.

_Dimanche 18h._

Je décide de ne pas retourner là-bas, je vais me faire porter pâle, déclarer que j'ai déjà assez de matériel pour travailler. Ma femme est malade, je dois rester à son chevet. Non, c'est ma fille et c'est grave. Putain, c'est moi qui déconne…

 _Dimanche 21h_.

Je roule comme un fou sur l'autoroute plongée dans l'obscurité, la musique au maximum dans mes oreilles. « Love is stronger than pride » prétend Sade. J'ai décidé de tout oublier. Recommencer à zéro avec Lucie, faire un autre enfant, l'emmener à Venise ou à Nassau, dès demain. Aller à Roissy et embarquer sur le premier avion, au mépris de tout et tous. Je l'aime.

_Mon cœur volcan devenu vieux_ __  
_Bat lentement la chamade_  
_La lave tiède de tes yeux_  
_Coule dans mes veines malades_

_Dimanche 23h._

La maison est déserte, Lucie et les filles dorment, je tourne en rond entre le premier et le rez-de-chaussée, l'esprit embrouillé. Mon vol est à 6h, je ne sais toujours pas si je vais le prendre. Je serre mon portable dans ma main, sans réussir ni à le poser ni à ouvrir les messages. Je suis un imbécile, un foutu imbécile. Je m'affale sur le canapé, tête en bas, pieds en l'air et je me connecte, enfin. Autant en finir. Un message de Robert, au milieu de dizaines d'autres. Chienne de vie. J'espère qu'il me dit que tout est fini, que c'était une erreur.

 _RP_ : Miss you.

Je soupire douloureusement, le cœur à la torture. Je vais lui dire que tout est fini, qu'il ne se fasse pas d'illusions. C'est le moment ou jamais de reprendre le cours de ma vie, d'arrêter avant les dégâts. Je me lève et je vais à la fenêtre observer la nuit noire, l'ombre des arbres qui frémit sous le vent, en serrant le portable dans ma main, indécis. Non, je ne peux pas me lancer là-dedans, et ce n'est pas moi. Cette histoire, cet amour, ce n'est pas moi. Moi je suis Laurent Delahousse, journaliste à la radio et à la télé, droit et franc. Honnête. Ça se voit sur mon visage, c'est écrit dans les journaux. C'est ce qui fait ma spécificité, ma différence. Je ne joue pas à ce jeu-là, moi, il est trop dangereux.

Mais trop tentant aussi.

J'aperçois mon reflet dans la vitre sombre, les cernes sous mes yeux creusent un cratère et mes lèvres tombent. Qui est cet inconnu qui me fixe, pourquoi est-il si amer ? Je suis au bord de cette fenêtre comme au bord d'une falaise, avec rien sous mes pieds pour me retenir, sauf l'envie de sauter. Rien qu'un portable que je serre comme un fou dans ma main, jusqu'à sentir cette sensation brûlante au creux de ma paume. Il faut que je lui dise que je ne peux pas continuer, que je n'ai pas ce courage. Et mon cœur accélère déjà à cette idée, lui écrire. Penser qu'il va me lire, qu'il attend peut être cette réponse, qui tarde.

Ou plutôt, je ne vais pas répondre. Jamais. Jamais. Never ever.

Pourtant j'appuie mon front contre la vitre glaciale et je tape péniblement, déjà vaincu :

\- _LD_ : Miss you too…

**A suivre…**

 

 


	20. Could it be magic

 

**DANS UNE CAGE, OU AILLEURS**

**Chapitre 20**

**Could it be magic**

**_J'aime particulièrement la version longue de Donna Summer « Could it be magic »  
_ **

**Lundi 9h30**

J'arrive à nouveau dans les immenses studios gris, la réalité me retombe dessus, comme une chape de plomb. Le temps est doux, venteux, une odeur d'océan parvient jusqu'ici- ou alors c'est mon imagination ? Déjà une semaine, encore une semaine, une éternité. Tout le monde est en place déjà, les prises ont commencé, j'aperçois Robert de loin, mon cœur accélère.

Mon équipe est déjà en train de tourner en coulisses, de sa propre initiative. Ça m'agace, d'autant plus que ça veut dire qu'ils pourraient bien se passer de moi –hors la partie interviews. Et encore…

\- Salut chef ! me lance Georges d'un ton goguenard dès la fin de la prise. C'était bien, ce petit week-end parisien ?

\- Y en a qui ont de la chance… ajoute Steph avec un petit clin d'œil à son pote. On n'a pas eu cette chance, nous.

\- Nan, nous, on a été obligés de rester ici. Heureusement que Londres n'est pas loin, hein ?

A leurs rires je devine qu'ils en ont bien profité, tant mieux pour eux. Moi je suis stressé et vanné, je fixe du coin de l'œil Robert qui ne m'a pas vu, en train de se faire remaquiller. Je m'installe sur une chaise, un peu plus loin, près des écrans de contrôle, ma place favorite. Personne ne m'accorde la moindre attention, je fais partie du décor désormais. Les techniciens s'activent, Jack vient me saluer comme un vieil ami qu'il n'aurait pas vu depuis longtemps, je lui rends son accolade, je croise en une fraction de seconde le regard perçant de Robert, plein de mépris. Jalousie ou lui aussi a réfléchi et ne veut plus me revoir ?

Jack me raconte son week-end raté, je ne l'écoute même pas d'une oreille, hochant la tête par habitude. Je ne parviens pas à détacher mon regard de Robert, en faisant semblant de fouiller dans mes fichiers –tout le tournage est découpé en séquences-, je passe d'un document à un autre, la tête vide. On s'était arrêtés, où, déjà ? Ma mémoire est vide –fichiers déchargés – entièrement occupée par une seule séquence, un certain jeudi soir. Les coups sourds de ma poitrine m'énervent, Bon Dieu je n'ai plus 15 ans quand même !

L'ambiance est étrange, Kubrick paraît irrité, comme à l'habitude, mais personne ne semble vraiment y prêter attention car son souffre-douleur favori a disparu –Kristen- et sa colère tourne en rond, sans objet.

\- Kristen va mieux ? je demande à Jack qui se ronge les ongles à côté de moi.

\- Elle est rentrée chez elle, aux USA. Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis que le médecin est passé. Vous n'avez pas vu les gros titres, dans la presse ?

\- Euh, non. Je viens d'arriver de Paris, vous savez.

\- Et il n'y avait rien à l'aéroport ? Bizarre. Elle a été photographiée à l'embarquement pour Los Angeles, l'air éplorée d'une victime d'attentat, avec une couverture sur le dos et des lunettes noires… un cinéma ! Enfin, elle soigne sa pub j'imagine. Ce qui m'emmerde c'est que les journalistes demandent comment j'ai pu laisser faire ça, comme si j'étais son ange gardien ou son garde du corps ! C'est pas mon rôle, merde, fait-il en se recroquevillant dans son siège. Et puis elle n'arrêtait pas de gémir tout le temps, comment savoir quand ça allait vraiment mal ? A force de crier au loup… Regardez…

Il me tend nerveusement un tabloïd, regrettant d'avoir accepté sa mission, je découvre Kristen telle qu'il me l'a décrite, tentant de se protéger des paparazzis qu'elle a sans doute fait venir et que je ne parviens pas à plaindre.

\- Sinon, le tournage a repris, je vois. Tout se passe bien ? Comment réagissent… les autres ?

\- Bof. Kubrick est fou de rage, Pattinson s'en fout, ou il ne montre rien, Tom est le seul qui a l'air affecté. J'imagine qu'il doit baliser en pensant qu'il sera la prochaine victime de Kubrick…

Effectivement Tom Farley, le jeune acteur blond au rôle ambigu –amant de l'un et de l'autre, dans le scénario- semble tendu, il bégaie à plusieurs reprises et s'attire les foudres du réalisateur. Je comprends qu'on va tourner les scènes entre lui et Robert, dont certaines très intimes d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, mon estomac se crispe.

\- Un café, Laurent ? me dit Stella en me tendant un breuvage tiède et fade. Contente de vous revoir ! On a eu chaud, hein ? J'ai vraiment cru que le tournage allait être suspendu, les producteurs étaient fous. Il paraît qu'ils ont mis en demeure Kubrick de se calmer, je crois que ça n'a fait que l'énerver davantage…

\- Oui, on a essayé de le raisonner, reprend Jack d'un ton morne, pour l'instant ça a plutôt eu l'effet inverse. Il ne supporte pas la moindre remarque ou le moindre conseil, c'est un vrai tyran.

Le rouge est mis à nouveau, Tom et Robert discutent sur un parking, dans un décor de banlieue. Ils portent le même jean noir mais Robert a une chemise blanche entrouverte alors que Tom est vêtu d'un simple tee-shirt jaune. D'où je suis je ne les entends pas –et je n'ai pas de casque pour le retour, c'est Georges qui l'a- mais je perçois la tension de la scène, les mots semblent vifs et les esprits s'échauffent, Tom pose sa main sur l'épaule de Robert, qui la repousse puis s'éloigne. Une scène simple en apparence qu'ils recommenceront 15 fois, jusqu'au dégoût. A chaque coupure il me semble que Robert me regarde subrepticement, de loin, sans jamais s'approcher. Je décide de ne pas bouger, moi non plus, c'est préférable.

A la cantine, à 13h, il s'assoit à la table des acteurs, me tournant le dos, je crois que j'ai salué tout le monde sauf lui. Une vieille phrase me revient, de je ne sais où : « dans une pièce, quand deux personnes s'ignorent délibérément, c'est qu'elles couchent ensemble », mais personne ne nous prête attention, ouf. Je ne dois pas retomber dans la paranoïa, surtout pas. Je fais semblant d'écouter Stella qui me raconte son week-end sur la côte par le menu en mâchouillant mon sandwich au fromage, je suis fatigué. J'apprends par elle que Kubrick veut me rencontrer à 14h, je n'ai plus faim.

\- Bon courage, me souffle Jack qui avale un brownie en l'émiettant.

\- Merci…

Je n'ai pas la force d'ajouter qu'il ne me fait pas peur, d'ailleurs je n'ai pas peur, du moins pas de lui. Je finis mon thé trop amer et je me rends dans sa caravane, blasé.

\- Bienvenue sur le plateau ! me lance Kubrick avec un souffle de fumée noire. C'est bien que vous soyez revenu…

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui ! Prenez un siège mon cher, asseyez-vous. Cette petite virée à Paris vous a fait du bien ? Ah, Paris ! Quelle belle ville… quelle chance vous avez !

J'acquiesce mollement, il continue :

\- Notre petite Kristen est partie, vous avez vu… quel dommage. Une brave petite. Pas très futée, mais brave. Elle nous manque bien, hein ?

\- …

\- Je voulais savoir… elle vous a parlé, avant de partir ?

\- Avant de partir ? Non.

\- Ah ? Et… avant ? Pendant la semaine ?

\- Elle a répondu à des interviews, oui. Pourquoi ?

Elle a plutôt gémi avec constance chaque soir devant la caméra complice de Steph, mais je ne veux pas en parler. Pas maintenant.

\- Parce que… je me demandais… est-ce que… elle vous a dit quelque chose ?

Je le fixe avec étonnement, il me sourit benoîtement. Il me prend pour un imbécile, ou quoi ? Je me carre dans mon siège, agacé :

\- Oui, elle nous a dit des choses, oui. Et vous le savez très bien.

\- Comment ? Non, je ne sais rien. Je ne contrôle pas votre travail, c'est ce qui était prévu, non ? marmonne-t-il dans sa barbe en mâchonnant sa pipe.

\- Ben voyons. Qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir, exactement ?

\- Moi ? Je… hé bien je m'inquiète pour elle, c'est tout. Elle vous avait parlé de quelque chose ?

\- De la façon dont vous la traitez ? Oui. Souvent même. Mais ce n'est pas une surprise quand même ? Dites moi que vous êtes conscient de la façon de la façon dont vous vous comportez avec tout le monde, y compris avec elle ! Surtout elle, d'ailleurs.

\- Mais je ne vous permets pas ! Je mène ce tournage comme je l'entends, et c'est une chieuse ! Reconnaissez qu'elle est insupportable, non ? Franchement ? ajoute-t-il soudain radouci et je ne peux que reconnaître qu'il n'a pas tort.

\- OK, mais vous n'y allez pas de main morte non plus. Vous avez vu comment vous lui parlez ? Ça vous étonne qu'elle en soit malade ?

\- Mais je ne supporte pas les chieuses, je ne les supporte pas, c'est plus fort que moi… gémit-il en grinçant des dents. Vous comprenez ça, non ?

Pour un peu j'en rirais mais je m'efforce de garder mon sérieux, pour une fois qu'on peut discuter. Devant mon manque de réaction, il reprend :

\- J'ai les producteurs et les journalistes sur le dos, c'est l'enfer…

\- Un enfer que vous avez créé vous-même. C'est vous le patron sur le plateau, c'est vous qui créez l'ambiance. Vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous-même.

\- Mais si je les laisse faire on va tourner un soap-opera, Laurent, vous comprenez ?

\- Oui, je comprends. Mais c'est votre job, justement. Désolé…

En se renfrognant il tire à nouveau sur sa pipe, l'air perplexe :

\- Vous ne m'aidez pas beaucoup.

\- Désolé, je ne peux rien contre vos sautes d'humeur. Vous coulez votre propre bateau, Stanley, et pourtant vous avez choisi tous les passagers. Bon je vous laisse, je dois rejoindre mon équipe, dis-je en me levant.

\- Attendez. Qu'est ce que vous allez dire aux journalistes ?

\- Rien. J'ai signé une clause de confidentialité, et je n'ai pas l'intention de dévoiler les secrets du tournage avant la sortie de mon reportage. Je ne suis pas un paparazzi, Stanley, et vous le savez.

Il soupire, je sors la tête haute, pas mécontent. Les techniciens s'affairent sur le plateau pour la suite de la scène de ce matin, pas de trace de Robert.

oOo oOo oOo

Le vent – propulsé par un énorme ventilateur- fait voleter les cheveux de Tom et Robert, ils sont si proches qu'on croirait qu'ils ont posé leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre, sur la rambarde qui les soutient. Je sais qu'on ajoutera des nuages par incrustation, au montage, voire un éclair. Tous les techniciens retiennent leur souffle, Kubrick tire sur son indispensable pipe, la script tape si vite qu'on croirait que ses doigts volent sur le clavier. Je découvre le scénario par bribes, jour après jour –même les acteurs n'en ont eu qu'un aperçu, on leur donne leur scène à apprendre chaque soir pour le lendemain- je pressens que je ne vais pas apprécier celle-là.

Tom vacille et manque de tomber sous la force du vent artificiel, il se rattrape à Robert de justesse et Kubrick hurle « Cut », fou de rage. On dirait qu'il s'est trouvé un nouveau souffre douleur, le jeune homme saute en bas de la rambarde et balbutie des excuses, bien enregistrées par Georges pour notre « making off ». Robert s'approche du réalisateur et lui parle, tous deux me regardent, je me demande ce qu'ils se racontent. L'air de Kubrick est peu amène –se doute-t-il que son attitude l'enfonce ?- celui de Robert plus énigmatique, presque moqueur. Un long instant nous nous affrontons du regard, il relève la tête avec provocation et je sens une flamme naître dans mon ventre, un flux de désir inattendu. Non, je travaille, là, pas de ça.

Tom et lui remontent sur leur promontoire de cinéma, troisième prise. Ils se penchent l'un vers l'autre et Tom prend le visage de Robert entre ses mains, on croirait qu'il va l'embrasser, mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. La scène dure, je me demande ce qu'ils se racontent, pourquoi le tient-il avec tant de vigueur, pourquoi le réalisateur n'intervient-il pas ? Ce n'est pas dans le scénario, j'en jurerais. Quand enfin Kubrick crie « cut » il a l'air satisfait, l'équipe souffle, la tension se relâche, j'ai les intestins qui font des nœuds.

\- Tu as filmé ? je murmure à Georges qui tient notre caméra.

\- Oui.

\- Tout ?

\- Oui. Montre… dis-je avec plus d'empressement que je ne voudrais en montrer.

Les images sont sans concession : leurs lèvres sont si proches qu'ils ne peuvent se dire que des mots d'amour –ou de haine-, de toute leur âme. Je reconnais cette petite tension sur le visage de Robert, cette tension provoquée par le désir et une bombe explose en moi, irradiant tout mon corps. Je ferme brièvement les yeux, ébloui, le souffle court, le corps en émoi. J'ai besoin de lui, envie de lui, tout de suite.

Je le cherche des yeux, il m'observe, se mord la lèvre et se cambre légèrement, je comprends. _Oui mon amour je te veux, tout de suite, ici, prends-moi, fais-moi crier_ disent ses yeux. A moins que ce ne soit les miens. Nos cœurs battent d'une même pulsation, nous palpitons du même besoin, le même flux traverse nos veines, je me sens rougir, durcir, grossir, je sais qu'il est dans le même état. Je ne peux plus bouger, irradié par le désir.

Georges me fixe, surpris :

\- Ça va, Laurent ? Tu es tout rouge…

\- Oui oui, je murmure en détachant difficilement mes yeux de Robert qui partage mon émoi, et comprend. Tu peux me faire une copie de cette scène et me l'envoyer sur mon portable ?

\- Toute la scène ou juste la dernière prise ?

\- Juste la dernière prise, merci. Excuse-moi, je dois y aller, dis-je en me levant péniblement, le corps raidi.

Je me dirige vers la sortie rapidement en évitant Jack qui voudrait discuter, tout heureux que la dernière prise se soit bien passée. Stella est sur mes talons elle aussi mais je ne veux pas les voir, pas maintenant. J'espère que je marche d'une façon naturelle, les membres ankylosés par la pression sexuelle, j'espère que Kubrick n'a rien vu. Mais il est plus loin, entouré par son équipe, à commenter la journée, il ne s'occupe pas de moi. Je cherche Robert des yeux, en vain, bon Dieu où a-t-il disparu ? Est-il retourné dans sa loge, me fais-je des illusions ? Tom a disparu aussi, un doute s'empare de moi, lancinant. Et si ce n'était pas que du cinéma ? Je tourne un peu pour les retrouver, anxieux, mais personne ne les a vus, ni ensemble, ni séparés. Où est-il Bon Dieu, maintenant que j'ai tant besoin de lui ?

Le cœur battant je décide de retourner à l'hôtel, il saura bien me retrouver, s'il veut me parler. Doux euphémisme. Vite, un taxi. Il y en a toujours deux trois qui rôdent à la sortie de studios. Je plonge dans le premier, indiquant le nom de l'hôtel dans un souffle.

Je jette un coup d'œil à mon portable, pas de nouveau message. Merde. Ah si, il y en a un. Je l'ouvre, c'est la vidéo de Georges, Tom et Robert en gros plan et cette tension entre eux, ce désir… une nouvelle brûlure me saisit, je crois que je vais jouir rien qu'en les regardant. Non, rien qu'en le regardant, lui, qui est la beauté même, le plaisir, le diable même. En cet instant je me damnerais pour être avec lui, en lui, je me contrôle à peine, laissant échapper un soupir involontaire, qui me vaut un coup d'œil surpris du chauffeur.

Il doit penser que je mate une vidéo de cul, non, les images obscènes sont dans ma tête, Monsieur le chauffeur, je n'ai pas besoin de support pour décoller, ma mémoire suffit. Je bouge doucement les hanches, j'ai tellement envie de lui, partout, partout… Quinze minutes et 10 livres plus tard je suis à l'hôtel, apparemment désert. Flûte. Sa clé est accrochée au tableau, mince, il n'est pas là. La déception est si forte que j'en pleurerais mais je me retiens, je suis un homme, bon sang.

J'entre dans ma chambre impeccable, ma valise attend sagement au bord du lit, je suis seul, salement seul. Tant pis, je vais me consoler par un moyen ou un autre, je trouverai bien. Une douche froide par exemple… je suis en train de me déshabiller quand j'entends des coups discrets à la porte, non, ce n'est pas lui, ça ne peut pas être lui, impossible.

A peine la porte entrouverte que Robert se précipite sur moi, se collant si fort à mon corps que je trébuche et manque de tomber, désorienté. Mais il me rattrape, me cloue à la porte et entreprend de me violer, ses mains et sa bouche sont partout, avec voracité. Je ne suis plus que brûlure, volcan charnel, j'ai besoin de lui, partout, tout de suite.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué, Laurent…

\- Oui, toi aussi.

\- Surtout ta bouche… et tes mains… et ton cul… et tes… how do you say ?

\- Chut…

\- Si tu savais comme j'ai pensé à toi… tout le temps. Always, murmure-t-il en descendant le long de mon buste.

\- Oui…

\- Et toi ?

\- Moi aussi…

\- Je voulais ça…

\- Oui...

\- Et ça…

\- Oui.

\- Oh, regarde ça…

\- Hmmmm oui…

\- Laisse-moi la goûter, juste cette goutte, là…

\- Oui. Encore… encore, encore, encore…

\- And let me try this…

\- Oui. Oui. Oui…

Je suis devenu idiot, je n'ai plus qu'un mot à mon vocabulaire alors que sa langue titille ma verge déjà bien tendue, me happant avec gourmandise. C'est si bon que je pousse un feulement sourd, s'il continue je vais éjaculer alors que j'en encore, et plus. J'enfouis mes doigts dans la masse de ses cheveux, murmurant son prénom comme un idiot, il n'arrête pas ses investigations, insatiable. Chaque caresse et baiser me fait un peu décoller mais je ne veux pas partir seul, alors je le fais se relever et je l'amène sur le lit, pour le regarder.

\- Tu fais quoi ? gémit-il en offrant à ma vue son corps dénudé.

\- Je veux te voir, je veux voir cet air sur ton visage… ce désir. Il me rend fou. Comme tout à l'heure, quand tu tournais cette scène…

\- Je pensais à toi, Laurent. Rien qu'à toi. A ce que tu me ferais quand on serait seuls tous les deux. Fais-le moi… chuchote-il en écartant les cuisses, avec provocation.

Et je lui obéis, sans hésiter.

\- Encore, demande-t-il beaucoup plus tard alors que nous nous reposons sur mon lit, essoufflés.

\- Tu es increvable…

\- Yes. I want you. And I want more and more… I love you, Ben.

Je le regarde, étendu les bras en croix, impudique, et j'aimerais en dire autant mais les mots ne viennent pas. Il y a le tournage, ma femme, ma vie. Il y a la vie, quand le plaisir s'estompe, qui revient vite, trop vite. Les questions.

\- Tu disais quoi à Kubrick, tout à l'heure, Robert ?

\- Quand ?

\- Avant la dernière prise.

\- Je lui ai soufflé la scène comme je la voyais, et c'était une bonne idée, tu vois, on n'a fait qu'une prise. J'avais hâte que ça se termine, je voulais t'attirer ici ou ailleurs, pour baiser. I couldn't stand anymore…

\- Mais pourquoi vous me regardiez ?

\- Moi je te regardais parce que j'avais envie de toi, à la folie.

\- Oui, je l'ai lu sur ton visage, sur le combo. Mais pourquoi Kubrick me regardait, lui ?

\- I don't know. No idea. Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui. C'est bizarre, non ?

\- Laurent, tu t'imagines quoi ? me demande-t-il en me fixant avec attention.

Seraient-ils complices, tous les deux, contre moi ? Et si tout ça n'était qu'un piège, destiné à me discréditer ? A discréditer mon reportage, en prouvant que je ne suis pas objectif ?

Je vois nos corps enlacés dans le miroir en face du lit et j'ai peur, l'image est choquante, obscène. Mais la réalité est toujours choquante, je suis bien placé pour le savoir, en tant que journaliste. Une romance devient adultère, une escapade se rebaptise détournement de mineur, selon les points de vue, et là, lui et moi, c'est... Il attend ma réponse, je ferme brièvement les yeux, sous son regard soupçonneux.

\- Rien. Rien… je m'interroge, c'est tout.

\- Je crois que tu te poses trop de questions, Laurent. Relax… Look, there's nobody here, except you and me. No one.

\- C'est vrai mais…

\- Mais il n'y a de mais. Juste toi et moi. Come on, baby… laisse-moi te faire un petit massage, ça te détendra.

\- Hum… quel type de massage ?

\- Très coquin. Du genre qui vous nettoie les neurones, qui te fera tout oublier…

\- Tout oublier ? Mais je dois faire le point avec mon équipe à 19h, ma femme va m'appeler à 20h et…

\- Shshshsh… Night is young, darling, don't worry. Je vais partir, je reviendrai à 22h, quand ta journée de travail sera terminée. Tu connais le massage thaï ?

\- Non… dis-je avec une légère inquiétude. En général c'est une spécialité féminine, non ?

\- T'as trop d'a priori, Laurent. Repose-toi, mange, and wait for me… tu ne seras pas déçu, me chuchote-t-il avant de partir en me léchant le lobe de l'oreille, et je recommence à bander.

Night is young…

**A suivre…**


	21. Bungalow vide

**DANS UNE CAGE, OU AILLEURS**

**Chapitre 21**

**Bungalow vide**

**Retour sur le plateau, merci à vous tous qui suivez cette histoire…**

**_"Bungalow vide" est un titre de Laurent Voulzy, pas très connu, pourtant c'est une pépite..._ **

_Mardi 6h_. Un serpent vient se lover contre ma jambe, je me réveille en sursaut. C'est une jambe qui m'effleure alors que des bras m'agrippent, ça ne ressemble pas à Lucie, qui ne supporte pas qu'on se frôle la nuit. En un quart de seconde la réalité me revient, c'est Robert qui me mordille l'oreille :

\- Sorry, I must go, I'm already late. See you soon…

Le temps que je raccroche les wagons il a déjà enfilé son jean et sa chemise, il me fait un petit geste de la main « Bye » et tourne la poignée de la porte.

\- Attends Robert… je… j'aimerais que ça ne se sache pas, pour toi et moi…

\- Love you too, darling, me fait-il avec un petit clin d'œil, depuis la porte.

\- Je ne plaisante pas, Robert. C'est très important pour moi.

\- Sans blague ?

\- Oui, sans blague.

\- I know, stupid. Tu m'en as parlé déjà deux fois cette nuit, je ne suis pas idiot. Bon, I must go now. Ciao !

\- Alors il vaudrait mieux qu'on fasse comme si de rien n'était tu vois, sur le plateau.

\- Comme si on ne se connaissait pas ? fait-il, légèrement déçu.

\- Oui, ça vaut mieux. Kubrick est à l'affût et…

\- You're mad, dit-il en claquant la porte.

Merde, s'il fait tout ce boucan là on n'est pas sortis de l'auberge. Heureusement à cette heure tout le monde est déjà en plateau, sauf peut être Georges et Steph qui doivent roupiller dans leur chambre au fond du couloir. Ils partagent toujours la même chambre, par habitude d'ancien reporters de guerre, et personne n'a le moindre soupçon sur eux, alors pourquoi est-ce que je balise comme ça, moi ?

\- Je suis fou, me dis-je en me rendormant, complètement vanné.

Un rayon de soleil vient me caresser le visage, j'ai faim soudain. Une énergie nouvelle coule dans mes veines, je vais voir Robert, passer la journée avec lui –à distance- donc la vie est belle, et il fait beau. Une sourde excitation ne me quitte pas au petit déjeuner, je suis impatient de vivre cette journée, impatient de le revoir. Je me sens comme un gamin de 15 ans, bêtement amoureux. Ça fait combien de temps que je n'ai pas senti mon cœur battre comme ça ? J'enfile mes baskets et je vais courir, ça fera baisser la tension.

_Mardi 15h_. Jack se penche vers moi, un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres :

\- Vous ne trouvez pas que le tournage se passe beaucoup mieux depuis que Kristen est partie ?

\- Hum ? fais-je en détachant difficilement mes yeux de l'écran de contrôle où Robert et Tom se battent, se rouant de coups plus ou moins réels. Oui, c'est possible…

\- L'ambiance est totalement différente, Kubrick est beaucoup moins nerveux, c'est agréable.

Je soulève un sourcil, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte, devenu partiellement hermétique au monde extérieur, à tout ce qui n'est pas Robert. A chaque prise je le trouve plus sexy et j'ai davantage envie de lui, trouble que j'essaie de cacher plus ou moins bien derrière une soi disant migraine. Georges et Steph, qui me connaissent bien, évitent de me déranger pour un oui ou un non, ils sentent ma nervosité, même s'ils n'en devinent pas l'origine. Du moins j'espère.

Dans le décor d'un garage désaffecté Robert vient de flanquer un coup sur la mâchoire de Tom, ce denier vacille puis s'écroule, sans se relever. « Cut ! » hurle Kubrick, fou de rage. Visiblement le coup n'était pas simulé, deux personnes s'élancent à la rescousse pour aider le jeune homme à se relever, à moitié groggy. Robert semble gêné et pose la main sur son épaule, en signe de regret. Je ne vois la scène que de loin, les écrans de contrôle étant éteints.

\- Amusant, marmonne Jack à côté de moi.

\- Vous trouvez ?

\- Quand on sait que Tom couche avec Kristen, c'est amusant, oui. Même si j'ai toujours pensé que Kristen et Robert n'étaient qu'un couple de pacotille.

\- Ah oui ? Pourquoi ? fais-je avec un désagréable pressentiment.

\- Il paraît qu'ils sont gays tous les deux et que leur romance n'est que façade, mais Tom a l'air bien accroché à la demoiselle, en tout cas.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Vous voyez la tête qu'il fait depuis qu'elle est partie ?

\- Mais comment vous savez qu'elle et lui… enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

\- Ma chambre est à côté de celle de Tom et les murs sont en papier carton, comme des décors de cinéma, alors forcément… et comme la demoiselle est plutôt bruyante…

Mon cœur accélère, je sens un frisson glacé me parcourir l'échine. Les cris de plaisir de Robert résonnent encore à mes oreilles et moi-même je me suis entendu feuler comme jamais, cette nuit. Merde, merde, merde.

Qui vit dans la chambre attenante ? Je cherche vainement dans ma mémoire, je ne prête jamais attention à ça, en habitué des hôtels. La vie des autres ne m'intéresse pas, du moins s'ils ne sont pas connus.

\- De toute façon, ces acteurs sont des putes, vous savez, continue-t-il. Ils couchent indifféremment à droite et à gauche, filles ou garçons, ils s'en fichent. J'en ai croisé dans les couloirs, par deux ou par trois, pas regardants, avec des bouteilles de vodka à la main. Ils croient que leur vie est un clip de Lady Gaga et on les retrouve en train de vomir dans les chiottes, au matin. Si vous saviez ce que j'ai vu et entendu, depuis que je suis là… j'en suis revenu, du cinéma, je vous assure. Écœurant.

Je réalise alors que je ne suis pas logé aux étages de l'équipe, étant arrivé bien après, mais avec les rares touristes occasionnels venus visiter les célèbres studios. Ouf. Un soulagement intense me dénoue les entrailles, je respire. Il faudra se méfier quand même, me dis-je au moment même où la prise reprend et où Tom assène un violent coup de poing à Robert, qui hurle de douleur.

Cinéma, quand tu nous tiens…

Toute l'équipe se précipite à nouveau, heureusement l'infirmière de service est toujours là, elle ne peut que constater qu'il a une dent cassée. Kubrick jette sa pipe par terre de colère, Tom bredouille des excuses, l'ambiance est électrique. La production est suspendue pour la journée, les équipes rangent leur matériel, un peu désolées.

D'un coup d'œil je m'assure que Georges a bien filmé toute la scène, il acquiesce de loin, je me lève pour m'approcher de Robert qui se tient la mâchoire en gémissant. Sa souffrance me broie le cœur mais je ne peux rien faire, à part lui envoyer des regards de compréhension et une petite grimace désolée. Kubrick refuse qu'on l'accompagne chez le dentiste, prétextant qu'il ne s'agit plus de tournage là mais de vie privée, alors même que Robert ne revendique rien, à moitié sonné. Je n'insiste pas, inutile d'attiser les soupçons, je retourne dans ma chambre pour faire le point avec mon équipe, l'esprit à peu près apaisé.

_Mardi 20_ h. Lucie vient de m'annoncer que Lily a la varicelle, elle est folle d'inquiétude.

\- Mais c'est pas grave, c'est une maladie enfantine bénigne, tout le monde l'a eue.

\- Pas moi, rétorque Lucie. Mme Morel m'a dit qu'il y avait parfois des cas de surinfection, ça peut être grave.

Je soupire. Si elle se met à écouter les uns et les autres –et surtout la concierge- on n'est pas sortis de l'auberge.

\- Laurent je suis inquiète, tu sais, reprend-elle plus doucement.

\- Mais le médecin a dit quoi ?

\- Que ce n'est que le début, elle a surtout des boutons sur le buste et les bras, mais ça peut dégénérer.

\- Elle a de la fièvre ?

\- Non, pas pour l'instant. Tu rentres ?

\- Pour une varicelle ?

\- Mais c'est ta fille quand même ! Ton travail à la con vaut plus que la vie de ta fille ?

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu dramatises, là ?

\- En tout cas c'est moi qui suis obligée de prendre des jours de congés pour la garder, comme d'habitude.

\- Mais…

\- Ma carrière, tu t'en fiches !

\- Mais la nounou ne peut pas la garder ?

\- Ben voyons ! C'est tellement pratique, n'est-ce pas ? C'est à cause de ton boulot que tu restes à Londres ou tu as rencontré quelqu'un ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Cette fameuse Stella, par exemple.

\- Mais pas du tout…

\- Tu étais bizarre ce week-end, Laurent, méfie-toi. Je ne fermerai pas les yeux.

\- Mais enfin chérie…

\- Jure-moi que tu ne me trompes pas, Laurent. Jure-le.

\- Je te jure que je n'ai pas couché avec une autre femme, Lucie, dis-je piteusement.

_Mardi 21h._ J'ai pratiquement raccroché au nez de Lucie et Robert n'est pas là, fait chier. Je sais qu'il est allé chez le dentiste, peut être qu'il souffre trop pour venir me voir, ou alors… il ne veut plus me voir. Je lui envoie un simple message interrogatif, pas de réponse.

Tant pis, c'est mieux comme ça.

_Mardi 23h._ Mon portable stridule, j'ai un message. Je me tourne et me retourne dans mon lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Non, je ne me lèverai pas, je dors. Et puis je m'en fiche de lui, anyway. Ma fille chérie est malade, je vais rentrer chez moi, basta. Au bout d'une heure, je me lève quand même, juste pour voir.

RP : _Too many drugs, I'm K.O. Sorry._

LD : _Je comprends. Désolé. T'as encore mal ?_

RP  : Yes. _Ma lèvre est complètement explosée. Out of order, anyway._

LD : _Dommage. Soigne-toi bien. Bonne nuit._

Je m'en fiche, de toute façon, je voulais être raisonnable. Et puis on dort mieux seul. Et puis comme ça personne ne nous entendra. Je renifle son odeur sur l'oreiller, en manque. Pathétique. Non, c'est mieux comme ça. Beaucoup mieux. Putain, c'est la pleine lune ou quoi ? J'avale un somnifère, au moins cette nuit je dormirai.

_Mercredi 13h_. Stella m'abreuve d'anecdotes sur le tournage de « Honey moon », la dernière saga à la mode, j'aimerais qu'elle se taise. Je mâchouille mon sandwich au thon sans enthousiasme, je rêve d'une bonne baguette au jambon et d'une bière fraîche –moi qui ne mange jamais de pain, d'habitude. Bravo. Tom et Robert déjeunent chacun à un bout de la salle, sans s'adresser une parole ou un regard. Pour un peu on pourrait croire qu'ils ont couché ensemble. Ou qu'ils se sont battus, version officielle.

Ce matin les prises de vue ont repris mais ils ont été mauvais comme des cochons, ouvertement agressifs l'un avec l'autre, jouant à côté. Il règne une atmosphère de fin de règne dans l'équipe, le naufrage n'est pas loin. Kubrick a réuni une cellule de crise avec les producteurs dans son bureau, à la recherche d'une hypothétique solution. Jack déguste son hamburger avec un petit sourire, heureux d'y avoir échappé. Je regarde Robert de loin en loin, la bouche enflée et la mine grise, sans oser l'approcher. Il y a toujours du monde autour de lui, trop de monde. S'il veut me voir, il connait le chemin.

_Mercredi 20h_. Lily va mieux, grâce à son traitement elle ne se gratte presque plus mais Lucie m'en veut, elle est volontairement froide au téléphone, je me demande ce que je fous là, bordel. Tout ça pour ça. Quelque chose me dit que Robert ne viendra pas, je ne sais même pas où est sa chambre. Shit. Tant pis. Tant mieux.

Encore une soirée infinie qui s'avance devant moi, j'attaque mon second « jack-coca » comme dit Robert, avec le blues comme compagnon. Le brouillard tombe sur la ville, comme tous les soirs. Toute l'équipe est au pub, y compris Jack et Stella, je n'ai pas envie de faire semblant. Peut-être que Robert y est aussi. Avec Tom. Ils rigolent ensemble, après s'être foutus sur la gueule. Une bonne manière de se chercher, et de se trouver. Je n'ai peut-être pas été brillant, au lit.

Je vais m'observer dans le miroir de la salle de bain, j'ai les traits tirés, et de petites rides au coin des yeux, qui tombent. Je croyais quoi ? J'ai presque 40, je ne connais aucune position excitante, j'ai peur de tout. Un vrai bonnet de nuit.

Je suppose qu'il lui faut de la nouveauté, ou des muscles, ou de la perversité…

Ça y est, c'est déjà fini entre nous ? Je cherche un message à lui envoyer, bien senti, pour qu'il ne croie pas que je me morfonds dans ma chambre, ce connard.

LD : J'espère que tu vas mieux, sinon ça va être douloureux d'embrasser Tom, demain.

_Un brin pathétique mais bon, pas mieux._

RP : C'est pas prévu au scénario, demain.

LD : Tant mieux. Tu fais quoi ?

RP : Nothing. Too tired. And you ?

_Trop fatigué ? Trop fatigué pour me voir, c'est ça ?_ Je sens une pointe d'amertume me serre le cœur, je décide de l'ignorer. Je suis au-dessus de ça, moi. Et j'ai même pas besoin de lui. J'hésite avant de répondre, si je lui demande de venir et qu'il refuse j'aurai l'air d'un con.

LD : Je dors.

A bon entendeur, salut. J'ai mieux à faire que d'envoyer des SMS à un petit con, moi. Je ferme mon portable sans avoir répondu à mes autres interlocuteurs, qu'ils aillent se faire voir, eux aussi.

_Jeudi 0h30_. Après un mauvais sommeil je me réveille la bouche pâteuse, avec l'impression d'être coincé dans un cauchemar gluant, la gorge sèche et la tête lourde. Putain j'y crois pas. Deux nuits et c'est tout. Je savais que ça allait vite, à Hollywood, mais quand même. Ce n'est pas que je l'aime ou qu'il me manque, non, heureusement, c'est juste l'idée révoltante que je me suis fait avoir par un décérébré. Je me croyais un peu plus futé que ça…

Je vais jusqu'à la fenêtre pour regarder le paysage désolé éclairé par une pauvre ampoule, mais qu'est ce que je fous là, bon Dieu ? Bon, demain je me tire. De toute façon le tournage est en rade, je ne manquerai rien. Le journalisme m'attend, le vrai. Pas ces peccadilles dignes de « Gloire, Amour et Beauté ».

Putain, ça fait chier de s'être fait baiser comme ça. Sur un coup de colère je lui envoie :

LD : Tu m'as bien eu, hein ?

_Salaud._

Je recommence à tourner en rond dans ma chambre, cherchant les premiers vols de la matinée sur internet. Soudain deux coups violents à la porte me font sursauter, je recule puis je me décide à ouvrir car les coups redoublent.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ? me lance un Robert furibond en me poussant vers l'intérieur. T'es devenu fou, ou quoi ?

\- Oh non. Au contraire, j'ai retrouvé l'esprit. Enfin.

\- Tu veux dire quoi ?

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire,  dis-je en reculant car il avance vers moi avec agressivité.

Je remarque sa bouche fendue qui vire au mauve vers le menton, il est dans un sale état.

\- Non, pas du tout. Mais moi je suis un con, tu le sais. C'est toi qui es intelligent, Laurent Delahousse, toi qui sais ce qui se passe vraiment, entre nous. Tu es tellement malin que tu as toujours deux ou trois coups d'avance sur moi, alors moi je suis à la ramasse… tu peux m'expliquer s'il te plait ?

\- Arrête de gueuler. Tire-toi d'ici.

\- OK, I'll be gone soon. Mais d'abord je veux que tu m'expliques, pour ne pas mourir idiot. C'est quoi cette histoire que je t'ai bien eu ? Tu me prends pour quoi ? Une pute ? hurle–t-il en jetant son portable à terre et en ré-ouvrant sa plaie à la lèvre, qui se met à saigner.

Je sens mes poils se dresser sur mes bras, s'il ameute les voisins ou la direction, je suis foutu. Foutu. Je tends les mains vers lui en signe d'apaisement, inquiet :

\- Chut, calme-toi. Calme-toi, Robert, je vais t'expliquer mais assieds toi et arrête de crier, d'abord.

\- C'est ça qui te fait peur, le scandale, hein ? C'est sûr, c'est beaucoup plus facile d'envoyer des insultes par SMS, ça ne fait pas de bruit. T'as même pas de couilles. T'es qu'un raté… quand je pense que je te faisais confiance, murmure-t-il avant de se laisser lourdement tomber sur le lit. Tu m'as jamais pris au sérieux, hein ?

\- Attends, calme-toi, on va s'expliquer, Robert, dis-je en m'asseyant à ses côtés. C'est un malentendu je crois. Je… j'ai cru que tu ne voulais plus de moi, alors j'étais… amer. Voilà.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as cru ça ?

\- Parce que tu… n'es pas venu me voir, ni hier ni aujourd'hui, alors j'en ai conclu… que tu étais avec Tom, désormais, dis-je sans réfléchir.

\- Ce crétin ? Sûrement pas. Je le déteste, il m'a bousillé la gueule, et il a fait du mal à Kristen. God kill him.

\- Mais alors, pourquoi tu n'es pas venu ?

Il me fixe avec ses grands yeux clairs, il a l'air si désarmé que pour un peu je le prendrais dans mes bras. Je ne sais même plus pourquoi j'étais en colère, avant.

\- Mais parce que tu me l'as demandé ! Toi et ta parano… Hier soir j'étais explosé par la douleur et les médicaments mais aujourd'hui je n'ai pas osé venir, tu m'as tellement répété qu'on ne devait pas nous voir ensemble…

\- ?

\- J'attendais que tu m'appelles, ou que tu m'envoies un message, et tout ce que j'ai reçu c'est ce SMS insensé « tu m'as bien eu » après « je dors ». It's horrible, Laurent. Tu penses vraiment ça ? Que je t'ai eu ? Que je me suis foutu de toi ? Mais tu crois quoi, sur moi ?

Mon Dieu, c'est un cauchemar et c'est moi qui l'ai rêvé, mis en place, concrétisé.

Je le regarde, honteux, je ne sais pas quoi dire pour ma défense, puisque je suis coupable. De tout. Il y a un truc salé qui me picote les yeux, je me sens tellement nul que je voudrais disparaître sous terre.

\- Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, pardonne-moi, Robert. Je suis un crétin, je vois le mal partout, je suis le dernier des imbéciles…

Robert acquiesce doucement, l'air déçu, puis se lève :

\- Tu n'auras jamais confiance en moi, hein ? Tu me vois toujours comme un petit con, ou un mec qui baise avec tout ce qui bouge ? Je ne te dirai pas le contraire, parce que tu en es tellement persuadé que je n'arriverai jamais à te convaincre. Too bad… ajoute-t-il en se mordant la lèvre. Bye.

\- Attends, ça peut pas se finir comme ça, on se croirait dans un mauvais soap-opera Robert, c'est ridicule.

\- Yes, it is. But you're the writer, Laurent.

La porte claque derrière lui, je suis dévasté.

_Jeudi 6h_. Je me lève, je n'ai pas dormi. Je prépare ma valise dans le petit jour pisseux, j'appellerai Georges et Steph depuis l'aéroport, ils comprendront. Je descends déjeuner dans l'arrière salle réservée à cet effet, une partie de l'équipe de Kubrick est déjà là, à ingurgiter des céréales et des brioches caoutchouteuses, l'œil vide. La magie du cinéma. Seul à une table je reconnais Robert, il me tourne le dos mais je sais que c'est lui.

J'attrape un plateau, une tasse de café et un morceau de brioche, je vais m'asseoir à côté de lui. Il ne bronche pas, je me demande même s'il m'a vu.

\- Tu prends l'avion de 7h30 ? lâche-t-il d'un ton neutre sans me regarder.

\- Oui. Ma fille est malade.

\- Sorry. La petite ?

\- Non, l'aînée. Varicelle. Je ne sais pas comment ça se dit en anglais, désolé.

\- No way.

La fatigue et la lassitude qui se lisent dans ses épaules me peinent, je vois qu'il mange avec difficulté à cause de sa lèvre tuméfiée, je me sens minable. Nous déjeunons en silence, côte à côte, j'en ai plus rien à foutre de l'avis des autres, je pars. Malgré moi je ressens un lien entre nous, infime, ténu, dont j'ignore le nom. Ses mains tremblent légèrement en tenant sa cuillère de céréales, je les devine glacées.

J'aimerais m'expliquer, lui dire que je regrette, que je ne suis pas comme ça, d'habitude. Mais je suis devenu con, depuis lui. Un sale con.

\- Je suis désolé, Robert. Vraiment. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, ce qui m'a pris. Trop de pression je crois. C'est difficile pour moi, tu comprends...

Sa façon de hausser les épaules ne me rassure pas mais je pouvais espérer quoi ? Je verse un peu de sucre dans le café fadasse, je n'ai pas faim. Il termine son bol de céréales, je me dis que c'est peut être la dernière fois que je le vois. Comment trouver ces fameux derniers mots, pour qu'il ne m'en veuille pas trop, avant qu'il ne se lève pour passer la porte ?

\- Je… Je regrette. Tu comptes énormément pour moi, tu sais, j'aurais aimé que… je ne sais pas, que…

\- Qu'on soit amis ? lance-t-il avec amertume.

\- Oui. En fait, oui…dis-je comme on attrape une bouée de sauvetage, en me tournant vers lui.

Mais il garde les yeux résolument baissés, je ne vois que sa lèvre tuméfiée, derrière son bras qui soutient sa tête. Scène de rupture à la cafétéria. On doit avoir l'air idiots tous les deux mais je m'en fiche, tant pis si le lieu est glauque, tant pis si notre aventure était grotesque, j'aurai vécu ça. Et c'était bien.

\- T'assume pas, hein ?

J'aimerais répondre « si, bien sûr » mais il est trop tôt pour mettre un masque, même plaisant. Dans la lumière baveuse de la cafétéria je ne peux qu'avouer la vérité.

\- Non, en effet.

Enfin il me regarde et j'y lis de la pitié, cette satanée pitié. Ça me fait mal au bide mais je ne mérite rien d'autre.

\- Too bad. Bon retour chez toi, Laurent.

Il a à peine tourné les talons que je regrette mon départ, j'ai l'impression de partir en douce comme un salaud. En fait le salaud c'est moi, dans ce scénario. Merde.

J'attends mon taxi devant l'entrée de l'hôtel, mal protégé des bourrasques et de la pluie quand toute l'équipe me dépasse, me flanquant de grandes claques amicales dans le dos. Robert passe sans me frôler, je le regarde s'éloigner vers le mini bus de la production, sa longue silhouette dépassant du groupe bigarré, ça y est, je l'ai perdu. Tout à l'heure il sera seul dans sa caravane, pensera-t-il à moi alors que je survolerai la mer ?

« Trop bien pour toi » me vient en tête, je fixe mes chaussures trempées en reniflant, j'espère que j'aurai le courage de faire semblant, face à l'œil aguerri de Lucie. Le taxi arrive enfin, se plaignant du mauvais temps, je fais semblant de ne pas parler anglais. Je vois disparaître le village dans le rétro, avec ses briques rouges et ses toits gris, un coin moche au fond. Rien à regretter. Au moment où je le paie, devant Heathrow, je reçois un message, que j'hésite à ouvrir.

RP : Please, stay. I'll be your friend. Only your friend.

Je soupire, un brin désespéré. Non, je prendrai cet avion, anyway. J'ai déjà donné, merci.

**A suivre…**

 

 


	22. Don't believe in love

 

**DANS UNE CAGE, OU AILLEURS**

**Chapitre 22**

**Don't believe in love**

 

**_Don't believe in love est une chanson de Dido…_ **

_Vendredi 11h._

\- Dis papa, pourquoi c'est tout noir, sous tes yeux ? me demande Lily de sa petite flûtée en posant ses doigts délicatement sur mon visage.

\- C'est des cernes, chérie, c'est parce que je suis fatigué.

\- Pauvre papa, me dit-elle en se lovant dans mes bras. Je vais m'occuper de toi…

Elle est mignonne comme tout, dans son pyjama en pilou blanc et rose, avec ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés. Son état paraît loin d'être inquiétant mais Lucie tourne autour d'elle comme une louve, anxieuse.

\- Je voulais envoyer Tara chez ma mère mais elle n'a pas voulu la prendre parce que c'est sa semaine de thalasso, tu te rends compte ?

\- De toute façon ce serait mieux que la petite l'attrape tout de suite, non ? Il paraît que c'est pire à l'âge adulte. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai lu sur Internet…

\- Oui, c'est ce que le médecin a dit, aussi. N'importe quoi. Il était plus inquiet pour moi que pour Tara, d'ailleurs. Du coup j'évite d'embrasser Lily mais bon… fait-elle en soupirant. Tu crois que c'est dangereux pour moi ?

\- Je le crains, oui. T'inquiète pas, je vais m'occuper des princesses aujourd'hui, ça me fait une journée de liberté avant le week-end, coup de bol, dis-je en saisissant le livre de contes préféré de Lily.

\- Hum… pas tout à fait. Thierry t'a appelé tout à l'heure, il veut que tu passes le voir à 14h.

\- Putain mais ils me font chier ! Après tout ce que j'ai traversé dans ce studio à la con ils viennent encore m'emmerder !

\- Laurent ! Surveille ton langage, s'il te plaît. Pas devant les filles…

Lily me fixe avec inquiétude, je lui passe la main dans les cheveux, en signe d'apaisement. Elle mordille son doudou en poussant de petits cris, j'entends Tara pleurnicher dans la chambre à côté.

\- Il a appelé quand Thierry ? J'ai pas entendu le téléphone.

\- Quand tu étais sous la douche, en revenant de l'aéroport. Il a dit qu'il t'avait laissé des messages sur ton smartphone mais que tu ne répondais pas, ajoute-t-elle en rangeant les affaires propres de Lily dans l'armoire. Tu as encore perdu ton chargeur ?

\- Non. J'en ai marre des dizaines de messages qu'il me laisse chaque jour, j'ai besoin de repos. Et puis Lily est malade, je dois rester avec elle. Tara est encore au lit ?

\- Il me semble que je l'entends, je vais lui donner son bain.

\- Je peux le faire, si tu veux…

\- Nan, papa, reste avec moi ! Tu m'as lu qu'une seule histoire…

\- OK OK chérie, je reste avec toi. Allez, tu veux laquelle ?

\- Celle de la libellule amoureuse… Lulu.

\- La libellule amoureuse ? Hé bien ça promet. Elles sont amoureuses les libellules ? je demande en feuilletant son gros livre de contes illustrés.

\- Ben oui, pourquoi pas ? Tout le monde peut être amoureux, non ? Allez, ça commence là, dit-elle en me montrant le début de la ligne.

Lucie sort de la pièce et Lily me chuchote à l'oreille :

\- Je préfère quand t'es là, papa, parce que comme ça maman elle est moins énervée.

\- Ah bon ? Elle est énervée quand je suis pas là ?

\- Vi. Et elle se plaint tout le temps, et elle passe des heures au téléphone avec Tata Charlotte. Et elle mange plein de chocolat en cachette…

J'embrasse Lily, son odeur de bébé propre me fait craquer, j'aimerais rester dans sa petite chambre rose. Toujours…

_Vendredi 14h15_

Thierry est au téléphone, il mâchouille son stylo tout en regardant par la baie vitrée qui donne sur la Seine et me fait signe d'entrer et de m'asseoir. Bien sûr il va m'infliger sa conversation téléphonique avec l'attaché de presse de Matignon, son jeu favori. La grenouille qui veut se faire aussi grosse que le bœuf, mais ça ne m'impressionne pas. Quand je l'ai connu il était journaliste comme moi, je préfère ne pas savoir par quelles compromissions il est passé pour arriver dans ce bureau. Je soupire bruyamment, il lève un sourcil puis abrège, et raccroche.

\- Alors Laurent, ce tournage ? T'es un bienheureux, toi !

\- Tu plaisantes ? Autant faire un reportage sur les geôles d'Afrique du Sud pendant l'apartheid, vu l'ambiance.

\- Sans blague ? Tu ne crois pas que tu noircis un peu le tableau ? fait-il en croisant ses doigts sous son menton, dubitatif.

\- Non, je t'assure. L'actrice est en dépression, les acteurs se foutent sur la gueule et le réalisateur est un pervers doublé d'un harceleur.

\- A la bonne heure ! Voilà pourquoi on t'a envoyé là-bas… ça doit faire un reportage passionnant, non ?

\- Pour une émission médicale sur les névroses, oui. Pour le reste… pas vraiment. De toute façon j'ai déjà tout le matériel nécessaire, rassure-toi, j'ajoute rapidement pour lui couper l'herbe sous le pied, au moment où il ouvre la bouche.

Ses pupilles s'étrécissent, ce qui n'est jamais bon signe et il saisit son petit globe terrestre en mousse pour se passer les nerfs. Je me recule dans mon fauteuil, croisant les bras devant moi.

\- Sauf que le contrat prévoyait 15 jours de présence là-bas.

\- Ça fait 15 jours ! J'y suis depuis lundi dernier…

\- Tu as une conception très élastique du calendrier.

Il tique et ouvre bien grand le contrat signé entre la chaine et les studios, me désignant un passage du doigt –comme Lily ce matin :

\- Lis, là.

\- Quoi ? C'est écrit 15 jours et alors ? Je les ai faits…

\- C'est écrit 15 jours _effectifs_ , et on est vendredi. En fait tu es resté 9 jours, il t'en reste 6 à faire. On est vendredi, tu devrais être là-bas, je te rappelle. Tu te crois aux 35 heures ?

\- Tu plaisantes ? Personne ne calcule comme ça !

\- En France, non. Mais aux USA, si. Et les producteurs sont américains.

\- C'est une blague ? Je suis journaliste, merde, pas producteur de téléréalité ! J'ai droit à mes week-ends.

\- Depuis quand t'es devenu tellement petit bourgeois ?

\- Tu te fous de moi ? Qu'est-ce que ça change si j'ai déjà tout le matériel nécessaire ? C'est ce qui compte, non ?

\- Non, ce qui compte c'est ce qui est contractuel, Laurent. Je sais c'est chiant mais j'ai eu le juriste, on ne peut pas se défiler. Les studios américains ne plaisantent pas et je ne veux pas me retrouver avec un litige sur les bras. Tu y retournes lundi, je te laisse ton week-end, conclut-il d'un air faussement désolé, en me regardant de biais.

Je retiens de justesse l'insulte qui me monte à la gorge et je grimace. Quel enfoiré celui-là. Il m'a toujours détesté parce que j'ai toujours été mieux classé que lui dans les palmarès des journaux télé, je suis sûr qu'il jubile, à l'intérieur. Salopard.

\- Mais j'ai du boulot, moi, ici. J'ai déjà plein de rendez-vous programmés ici pour la semaine prochaine. Et je dois présenter le journal du week-end.

\- Julian te remplacera. Demande à ton assistante de reporter tes rendez-vous, ta seule obligation c'est de terminer ton reportage, Laurent, et ce n'est pas négociable. Allez, fais pas cette tête-là, tu reviendras couvert de gloire, mon gars. Et puis t'en as de la chance, on te réclame, tu vois. C'est pas tous les jours que les journalistes sont les bienvenus sur les plateaux.

\- Hum, ça me fait une belle jambe. Qui m'a réclamé ?

\- C'est une représentante de Belstar qui a appelé. Sophia, ou Samantha, je ne sais plus.

\- Stella ?

\- Ouais, c'est ça. Veinard, va, conclue-t-il par un clin d'œil en posant la main sur son téléphone. Tu peux prendre ta journée, t'as l'air crevé.

Le poids sur mes épaules m'empêche presque de me lever, j'ai le moral dans les chaussettes moi qui espérais ne jamais y retourner. Et que va dire Lucie ?

\- Ma fille est malade… ma femme a besoin de moi à la maison.

\- Il y a d'excellents médecins en France, Laurent. Pas à moi, hein ? Allez, ciao.

Thierry se retourne face à la baie, l'entretien est terminé. Shit.

_Vendredi 20h._

Le journal télévisé commence, j'éteins le poste, écœuré. J'entends Lucie dans l'entrée, elle revient de son cours de bioénergie, je ne lui ai encore rien dit. En fait on s'est croisés, entre mon retour et son départ pour les courses et la salle de gym, en fin d'après-midi. Elle est belle dans son vieux jogging gris, les cheveux relevés dans un drôle de chignon un peu lâche.

Lâche, c'est moi qui le suis, incontestablement. Pour lui faire une surprise j'ai commandé un repas libanais, c'est un peu gras mais tant pis, elle adore le taboulé et les feuilles de vigne, le poulet au citron et cette purée d'aubergines dont j'oublie toujours le nom.

\- Les filles sont au lit ?

\- Non, elles jouent dans leur chambre mais je leur ai fait à dîner.

\- Toi ? Waouh, il va neiger. T'as réussi à ouvrir deux petits pots ? fait-elle en se rendant dans la salle de bain, pour sa traditionnelle douche.

\- Non, je leur ai fait des pâtes, avec du fromage. Merci de ta confiance en moi… je réponds, un peu vexé.

\- Et Lily a tout mangé ?

\- Ben oui, pourquoi ?

\- Elle n'aime pas le fromage, d'habitude. Décidément, tu es très fort, mon chéri.

\- Merci. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- A cette heure-ci ? Après la gym ?

\- Oui, pourquoi pas ? La nuit est jeune, comme disent les anglais…

Flûte. Night is young. Pas la bonne référence, pas le bon moment.

Je prends les verres en cristal dont elle raffole et je nous verse deux verres d'excellent porto, en espérant qu'elle soit de bonne humeur. Dans la cuisine les plats nous attendent sagement, je ne me suis pas trompé dans les couverts, j'ai même sorti les bougies bio. Dido chantonne en sourdine, elle l'adore.

Elle me rejoint dans la salle à manger dans sa vieille chemise d'homme qui lui sert de chemise de nuit –une des miennes, une vieille, qu'elle m'a piqué peu après notre mariage -et lève un sourcil surpris :

\- En quel honneur ? J'aurais oublié ta fête, ou ton anniversaire ?

\- Non, non. J'avais juste envie de fêter dignement ce long week-end…

Lucie s'assoit à mes côtés, sur le canapé et me dévisage longuement, avec un air indéfinissable :

\- Tu es un amour, quand tu le veux bien, Laurent.

\- Et c'est pas tout… il y a une surprise dans la cuisine.

\- Laisse-moi deviner… Tu as cuisiné toute l'après-midi, tu as suivi un stage de cuisine en Angleterre et tu t'es changé en cordon bleu.

\- Pas du tout. C'est beaucoup moins romantique. Allez, tchin. A nous…

\- A nous. Je t'aime, mon chéri, murmure-t-elle en m'embrassant tendrement.

Nous sommes seuls, elle sent bon, elle est belle dans sa chemise laissant deviner ses seins, pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si mal ? En dégustant son porto elle me raconte les derniers potins, ma main court sur son bras, ses hanches, elle se penche vers moi :

\- Et si j'allais coucher les filles ?

\- Très bonne idée. Comme ça on pourra dîner. J'ouvre le vin…

Avec un sourire complice elle monte dans la chambre des enfants, je me sens seul et perdu en bas, le cœur en déroute. Je l'aime de toute mon âme, pourquoi est-ce que je suis si mal, pourquoi cette honte ? Je me verse un autre verre pour me donner du courage, pour affronter cette soirée.

Lucie redescend dans un déshabillé en soie dans un nuage de parfum en une fraction de seconde je repense à l'odeur de Robert, à sa peau. Merde. Elle m'enjambe et vient s'installer sur mes genoux pour mieux m'embrasser, je demande :

\- Ce ne serait pas mieux de dîner avant ?

\- Comme tu veux mon chéri, répond-elle, étonnée. Alors, c'est quoi la surprise ? Oh, tu as allumé des bougies ? Ouh là là, t'as sorti le grand jeu, dis-moi.

\- J'espère que ça te plait, dis-je en m'installant à table en face d'elle et en soulevant les cloches en étain qui gardent les plats au chaud. Il faudrait peut être repasser deux trois trucs au four…

Soudain Lucie ne sourit plus, elle me regarde avec sérieux et déclare :

\- Ça ne te ressemble pas, Laurent. Pas du tout. Qu'est ce que ça cache ?

\- Comment ? Rien du tout ! Je voulais te faire plaisir, c'est tout…

\- Non, il y a autre chose, je le sais. Tu veux te faire pardonner, c'est ça ? Il s'est passé quelque chose à Londres, j'en suis sûre. Tu es bizarre, en ce moment.

\- Mais non…

\- Si…, dit-elle en s'affaissant un peu, les larmes aux yeux. C'est qui ? Cette Stella ?

\- Mais non, il n'y a personne, je te jure. Personne d'autre que toi… C'est juste que… Tu as deviné, j'ai un truc à te dire.

\- Ah ! fait-elle d'un ton triomphant, je savais bien !

\- Mais c'est rien de grave, enfin pas si grave que ça. Tiens, sers-toi mon amour, prends un peu de ça et de taboulé, je sais que tu adores ça.

Je lui souris de l'air le plus rassurant possible mais son œil est sceptique, presque accusateur.

\- Vas-y Laurent, annonce la couleur… tu me coupes l'appétit, là.

\- OK. Voilà. C'est cet enfoiré de Thierry qui veut que je retourne à Londres, parce que je n'ai pas fait mes 15 jours.

\- Quoi ? Mais tu les as faits, ils se foutent de toi ou quoi ?

\- En fait ils comptent différemment, hors weekend. Je dois rester 15 jours sur le tournage, je n'en ai fait que 10.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu vas repartir… Oh non, c'est pas possible Laurent, c'est pas possible. Mais j'en peux plus moi, j'en peux plus de porter la maison et la famille sur mes bras, je suis fatiguée, tu comprends, fatiguée ?

\- Oui, je sais mon ange, dis-je en me relevant et en la serrant fort contre moi. Quand tout sera fini, quand je serai rentré on partira tous les deux, où tu voudras, juste tous les deux… je te le jure.

En reniflant elle s'accroche à moi et murmure : « Jure-moi que tout va bien, Laurent. Jure-moi que tu m'aimes… »

\- Je t'aime ma chérie, dis-je avec force.

Et je ne sais même pas si c'est vrai.

_Samedi 8h._

J'enfile mes chaussures de sport, je vais courir. Le bois de Clamart est calme, il n'y a que quelques sportifs, comme moi. Il fait doux, presque beau. J'aime l'odeur de feuilles sèches, le bruit mat de mes foulées, je me réjouis de rentrer tout à l'heure avec des croissants chauds et de déjeuner sur la grande table en bois avec mes filles, jus d'orange et confiture maison, comme dans une pub. Le rythme de mes foulées m'apaise, une fois la douleur passée. Tiens, je prendrai aussi un bouquet de fleurs pour Lucie, qui dort encore. Je me rassure en me disant que tout reviendra, le calme, le sommeil, l'espoir. Après.

_Samedi 13h._

Tara a de la purée de carottes jusque dans les oreilles et Lily tape sur son petit-suisse comme une folle, nous sommes une vraie famille et c'est bien. Ma femme est en ligne avec sa sœur, elle est apaisée ce matin, après la longue nuit d'amour. Elle me passe la main dans les cheveux et m'ébouriffe, ce geste me rappelle quelque chose. Mon portable vibre dans ma poche, je l'éteins.

_Samedi 15h._

Lucie est au centre commercial, en train d'acheter des vêtements pour les filles, du parfum et des tulipes à planter dans le jardin pour le prochain printemps, je somnole dans mon bureau, à écouter Sade qui me promet qu'il faut chérir le jour. Les filles font la sieste, Lily était un peu fiévreuse après le déjeuner, était-ce la maladie ou les chatouilles qui l'ont fait pleurer de rire ?

_Samedi 17h._

Je viens de perdre ma balle de golf, mon ami Pascal me jure que je suis un boulet, aujourd'hui. Des gouttes s'écrasent mollement sur la pelouse, je boirais bien un thé, moi.

_Samedi 20h._

Le serveur nous apporte nos coupes de champagne et nos amuse-bouches, la dame distinguée de la table en face ne me quitte pas des yeux. J'avais presque oublié ma notoriété, en Angleterre. Lucie se détend enfin, rassurée après un coup de fil à la baby-sitter. Les filles dorment, ouf.

« Il me semblait bien que c'était vous », me dit la dame en passant près de moi, sur la route des toilettes. « On ne vous voit plus, en ce moment. Vous ne travaillez plus sur M6 ? »

\- Je n'ai jamais travaillé sur M6, en fait, mais c'est vrai que je ne suis plus à l'antenne, pour l'instant. Merci de votre intérêt, mais je suis en train de dîner…

\- Oh pardon ! Excusez-moi, je vous laisse. Au revoir, madame… dit-elle avec un petit sourire complice. Vous savez, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on rencontre des gens célèbres.

\- Merci…

Elle s'éloigne, Lucie soupire : « On aurait dû demander une table à l'écart. »

\- Pourquoi ? Je suis heureux de dîner avec ma merveilleuse épouse, pourquoi je me cacherais ?

\- N'exagère pas, Laurent, je ne suis pas si merveilleuse que ça… Ça doit te manquer tout ça, en Angleterre, non ?

\- Quoi ? Ma petite notoriété ? Non, pas vraiment. Et puis tu sais là-bas il y a des stars, des vraies. Pas des vedettes de la télé, comme moi.

Lucie sourit et termine son carpaccio de noix de St Jacques, je suis toujours surpris de sa distinction, à table. Toute une éducation, j'imagine. Les voix des dîneurs alentours sont devenues un murmure teinté de bruits cristallins, l'endroit est assez magique.

\- Au fait, comment ça se passe, sur le tournage ? Tu ne m'en as presque pas parlé.

\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, en fait. Kristen est malade, les autres acteurs se sont battus, tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes possibles.

\- Sans blague ? Ils se sont battus ? Pourquoi ?

Je me mets à raconter la « brouille » de Robert et Tom sur un ton plaisant, comme si c'était la chose la plus drôle du monde. Avec ironie et détachement, tout ce que je ne ressens pas. A l'intérieur je bouillonne d'évoquer Robert, je surveille chacune de mes paroles, c'est un jeu dangereux et amusant. Excitant.

\- Tu les as tous interviewés ?

\- Non, pas tous. Surtout Kristen, qui s'est lamentée en long, en large et en travers. Les autres sont plus… réticents.

\- Pattinson ?

\- Oui. Il n'a jamais voulu répondre à mes questions… dis-je du ton le plus neutre possible.

\- Ah bon ? fait-elle en s'essuyant les lèvres délicatement, mais je croyais que vous étiez très proches.

\- Non, pas très, non, je réponds le cœur battant.

\- C'est pas avec lui que tu as passé une nuit ? demande-t-elle avec un petit clin d'œil.

Le souvenir de notre dernière nuit ensemble explose dans ma mémoire, une onde de pur désir se répand en moi, je bois un peu de vin pour me calmer avant de répondre : « Oui, mais on n'a pas beaucoup parlé. ». En me rendant compte des possibles implications de ces mots, j'ajoute rapidement « Et il m'en veut de ne pas avoir pris la défense de Kristen, il me fait la gueule. »

\- Sans blague ? C'est de ce niveau là ?

\- Oui, je te jure. C'est un petit con.

\- Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu avais l'air de dire, la semaine dernière, chez Charlotte.

\- Oh mais ça c'était pour faire mon intéressant, j'avais trop bu, tu me connais. Tu veux un dessert ?

Le serveur débarrasse nos assiettes, elle fait une petite moue dubitative. Elle prendra un café gourmand, je la connais. Mais je la laisse faire semblant d'hésiter, pour le plaisir.

« Mais il est comment, en vrai ? » demande-t-elle plus sérieusement, et je crois que je rougis.

\- Grand. _Oui._ Un peu mou _. Pas toujours._ Gentil. _Certes._ Triste. _Par ma faute…_

Un frisson me parcourt, je secoue la tête et passe ma main dans ma nuque, le serveur vient prendre notre commande. Il faut que j'arrête de boire, que j'arrête de parler de lui. Même si j'en ai besoin, même si c'est troublant.

\- Et ? reprend Lucie avec malice.

\- Et quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, tu allais ajouter quelque chose, c'était quoi ?

\- Oh, rien.

\- Si, si, dis-le.

\- Il aimerait qu'on soit amis, je crois. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit possible.

Lucie acquiesce et pose sa main sur la mienne, doucement. Non, ça ne va pas être possible.

_Dimanche 0h30_.

Le désir est trop fort, je me glisse en Lucie avec bonheur, envie. En fermant les yeux. Elle se cambre, me murmure « Oui, viens mon amour, viens, prends moi » et j'obéis, comme j'ai obéi trois nuits avant. J'ai toujours été obéissant, comme garçon.

Sage. Je veux qu'on m'aime, à n'importe quel prix.

Sous mes paupières le besoin est le même, le plaisir un peu différent. Avec elle je dirige, je suis le mâle. Comme avec lui, au début. Mais les odeurs sont différentes, les peaux aussi musc à la place de la violette, soie à la place du velours. Murmures contre cris, pudeur contre obscénité. Un peu de violence, un peu de sauvagerie, j'obéis à ses soupirs pour ne pas la blesser comme j'anticipe ses cris à lui pour aller un peu plus loin, un peu trop loin. Frôler la limite, juste un peu, la mordre pourquoi pas, plonger dans l'indicible, l'interdit. Fourreau tiède, peaux moites, déchirures. Mais là où la bienséance s'arrête avec Lucie la folie s'empare de moi, avec Lui. Dans mes rêves il est là, je le désire, je le caresse, je le pénètre, il gémit. J'hésite, je recule, il quémande, propose, exige, supplie.

_Oui, supplie moi de te faire mal mon amour, envoie-moi un peu plus loin, un peu plus fort_. Derrière les apparences, la bienséance, l'orgueil. Derrière l'amour et ses prétextes.

Je m'accroche à ses poignets comme aux siens, elle soupire « doucement » quand lui réclame « more, more », je ne les comprends pas plus l'un que l'autre, l'une qui veut me réfréner et l'autre me pousser à bout, à ses propres périls. Je n'entends que mon inconscience, mes fantasmes malades, ma folie refoulée. Que ses cris qui me chauffent les oreilles, le sang, ce sang qui bat et qui pulse, ce besoin vital, cette énergie perdue qui se heurte à ses côtes trop maigres, ses fesses trop blanches. Je veux te remplir, te gâter, te gaver de mon foutre, de mon amour, de mes illusions, de mes mensonges tout ce que je ne serai jamais et tout ce que tu seras toujours, une pute, une erreur.

Quand elle s'offre il se refuse, se débat, m'échappe pour mieux me harponner, me posséder.

\- No ! gémit-il les yeux révulsés, la bouche gonflée, les reins cambrés.

\- Si… je réponds, tentant de combler tous ses désirs, tous ses manques, alors que je ne suis que moi –rien.

Mais nos peaux échauffées rougissent, tremblent, s'ancrent et se harponnent, enfin. Cette courbe de son cou m'émeut, me trouble, m'interpelle. Il est beau et il est là, à moi, cette odeur qui monte c'est mon sexe en lui, nos épidermes érodés et nos jambes qui tremblent mais il m'échappe, m'échappe à chaque coup de rein, à chaque fantasme. Tout ce que je lui donne est inutile, superflu, insuffisant.

_Mon amour je veux t'aimer comme tu ne l'as jamais imaginé, je veux t'aimer à t'envoyer au paradis, à souffrir, à mourir… mon amour qui es-tu, qui suis-je pour toi ?_

Je jouis en toi, répétant ton nom, ton non, sinon…

_Pas comme ça, non, je ne suis pas prêt. Non_.

**A suivre…**


	23. Can we still be friends

 

**DANS UNE CAGE, OU AILLEURS**

**Chapitre 23**

**Can we still be friends**

 

**_« Can we still be friends" est une chanson de Robert Palmer, peu connue mais superbe._ **

_Lundi 10h._

\- Bonjour Laurent, c'est bon de vous revoir… minaude Stella qui m'attend à l'entrée des studios, réfrigérée dans sa petite robe rouge.

Elle se croit en plein été, ou quoi ? Crétine. Le soleil brillait à Paris, il pleut sur Londres, normal. Je ne lui décoche pas un sourire, juste un scud :

\- C'est vous qui avez appelé ma chaîne pour exiger que je revienne ?

\- What ? Oh no, no… je n'ai rien exigé, ce sont les producteurs qui m'ont demandé d'appeler.

\- Ah oui ? Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? Si vous croyez que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire que de me geler le cul dans ce pays de… hum.

\- Ils pensent que vous un êtes un élément… how do you say ? pacifiant, ici. M Kubrick fait plus attention, quand vous êtes là. Enfin, vos caméras, I mean.

\- Je croyais que c'était le rôle du Médiateur ?

\- Oui, en principe, soupire-t-elle. Mais vous voyez bien comment ça se passe…

\- Je vous préviens, dis-je en pointant un doigt accusateur vers sa poitrine un peu trop gonflée, vendredi je me tire et vous ne me reverrez pas. Fini le babysitting !

\- Yes, of course, fait-elle, désolée. Je ne pensais pas que…

\- Ma fille est malade et j'ai du boulot, moi. Je suis journaliste, merde.

Je lui claque avec plaisir la porte des chiottes au nez, excédé. C'est la semaine de trop, je le sens.

Je rejoins Steph sur le plateau, derrière la caméra et avec le casque sur la tête, qui m'accueille d'un ton goguenard :

\- Dites donc, chef, vous êtes parti un peu vite, jeudi dernier.

\- Ma fille était malade…

\- Ah oui ? Enfin, moi, ce que j'en dis… T'es assez grand pour savoir ce que tu fais, hein ?

\- Exactement. Il est où, ton comparse ?

\- Oh euh… par là, fait-il avec un geste vague.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?

\- Ah ça…

\- Ah ça quoi ? dis-je avec une irritation croissante, en essayant de ne pas regarder les acteurs, sur l'écran.

\- Il s'est trouvé une petite, dans l'équipe. Sharon, ou quelque chose comme ça. Ils doivent traîner par là derrière…

\- Sans blague ? Et son boulot ?

Steph me jette un regard en coin et marmonne : « Quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent, pas vrai ? ».

_Lundi 15h._

Ils s'embrassent à pleine bouche, depuis presque une heure. Ma jambe tressaute, je ne peux pas l'arrêter. Georges fait la gueule devant ses manettes et Steph fait semblant de ne s'apercevoir de rien, je sais bien que c'est de ma faute si tout part à la dérive, je suis leur chef, merde. Depuis quand je m'en fous, de mon boulot ?

Tu parles d'un boulot. Regarder des mecs se rouler des pelles devant 50 personnes, c'est du lourd. Boulot de con. Pas la peine d'avoir fait Sciences Po et une école de journalisme pour ça. Bientôt je présenterai le journal du hard, si ça continue.

En principe Kristen revient demain, pour l'instant tout semble bien se passer, même si les acteurs ne s'adressent pas la parole, hors champ. Le décor n'a pas beaucoup varié depuis les scènes précédentes, toujours cette espèce de parking désaffecté avec de faux nuages orangés, type crépuscule. Je ne vois Robert que de loin, nous avons à peine échangé un signe de main gêné, ce matin.

Le clap retentit, la musique envahit le plateau, envoûtante. Sur l'écran de contrôle les yeux de Robert sont flous, sa bouche encore plus charnue que d'habitude, on aperçoit encore une fine cicatrice sur sa lèvre, élément érotique supplémentaire. Tom s'avance vers lui pour la 10ème fois, mains dans les poches, la mine sombre. Un rebelle des rues, une petite frappe, mal coiffé, mal lavé.

La franche hostilité qui se lit sur leurs visages n'est pas feinte, Robert relève la tête de façon provocante, Tom le saisit par le cou, posant son front contre le sien. Ils sont à l'affût, comme des fauves aux abois, tendus par la haine –ou le désir. Cette fois c'est Robert qui prend la bouche de Tom –à l'inverse des prises précédentes- et l'embrasse sauvagement, tout le monde retient son souffle.

Une pression intolérable me serre les entrailles, je ferme brièvement les yeux le temps de gérer les émotions qui me ravagent, essayant de me convaincre que ce n'est que du cinéma. Putain, c'est drôlement bien imité quand même. Le baiser se prolonge –ils respirent comment ?- les bouches se cherchent, se mordent et se dévorent avec passion, ils ne peuvent pas faire semblant, c'est impossible. La chair rose de la langue de Robert vient lécher les lèvres et le menton de Tom, je soupire bruyamment, j'en ai trop envie, ça me rend dingue. Il est si beau, si tentant que je sens la tension du plateau dans mes membres, mon ventre. J'ai envie de leur crier « ne le regardez pas, foutez le camp », le réalisme de la scène me fait vibrer de la tête aux pieds, ardemment. Ils bandent, j'en suis sûr, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Cette rougeur sur leur joues c'est le sang qui afflue, j'imagine sa verge tendue dans ce jean trop serré, je n'arrive plus à respirer normalement, je dois être aussi rouge que lui, aussi excité. Je veux qu'il me dévore comme ça, je veux ça et je veux plus encore, je ne suis que désir, brûlure. Je me mordille la lèvre pour ne pas gémir, j'espère que personne ne me voit. Mais ils sont tous là, les yeux exorbités, sidérés par la scène, témoins voyeurs d'une intimité dévoilée, happés par le spectacle.

Quand enfin leurs bouches ventouses se séparent les éclairs de leurs yeux sont presque plus gênants, plus évocateurs encore et un soupir passe sur la scène, émanant des bouches des spectateurs complices.

« Carry on » crie Kubrick au moment où le clap de fin va retentir et après un instant d'immobilité et de surprise Robert pose à nouveau son front contre celui de Tom, je vois leurs lèvres enflées, presque obscènes, leurs souffles courts, je pense « non, arrêtez, s'il vous plait, arrêtez ou je vais jouir dans mon pantalon » mais la scène continue, Robert murmure des mots à Tom, les yeux dans les yeux, il me faut un casque, vite. Je dois boire le calice jusqu'à la lie, même s'il est rempli de poison.

Je regarde brièvement Georges qui comprend et me tend son casque, la voix de Robert un peu rauque murmure à mes oreilles et je décolle, fou de désir. Tous ces mots je les connais, il me les a murmurés déjà, en un instant j'imagine qu'il les redit pour moi et une vague brûlante me submerge, je me recroqueville sur mon siège, intimement caressé par la voix chaude. Quel type de torture est-ce donc, le cinéma, que d'entendre et voir son amant dans les bras d'un autre, l'embrassant à pleine bouche et lui murmurant des mots d'amour ? Qui peut prétendre qu'ils font semblant ?

L'effet des paroles de Robert se lit sur le visage de son partenaire, qui sourit et l'embrasse délicatement, du bout des lèvres, je détourne la tête devant une telle intimité, un tel abandon.

Enfin le clap de fin retentit, je suis anéanti, je n'ai plus un poil de sec. Kubrick mordille sa pipe d'un air satisfait, Robert et Tom se séparent et se font essuyer le front, tels des boxeurs, sans plus se regarder, l'équipe applaudit.

\- Tu veux qu'on t'en envoie une copie ? m'interroge Steph et je secoue la tête négativement, lessivé.

\- Waouh, souffle Stella en posant sa main sur mon épaule, c'était fort, hein ? Je me demande comment ils font…

Le regard flou de Robert croise le mien, les ondes vibrent entre nous quelques secondes, je crois que j'ai ma réponse.

_Lundi 19h._

J'accompagne Steph et Georges au pub, pour dîner, un vent tiède fait s'agiter les arbres autour de nous. La salle est déjà bien pleine, on entend les verres tinter les uns contre les autres, Stella et Jack me font signe de les rejoindre, j'obtempère à contrecœur alors que mes compatriotes vont boire des bières au bar. En un clin d'œil je vérifie que Robert n'est pas là –non, il n'y est pas, il vient presque jamais le soir. Il est parti sans un regard pour moi, happé par son attachée de presse. Encore une interview. Quand je pense qu'il n'a jamais voulu répondre à mes questions…

\- Fameuse scène cet après-midi, hein ? me dit Jack en sirotant son whisky avec satisfaction.

\- On peut dire ça, oui. C'est quoi le plat du soir ?

\- Fish n' chips, pour changer. Ou un reste de pie d'hier, contenu indéfinissable. Je crois que je vais me contenter de leur hamburger surgelé...

Katy, la serveuse, vient prendre ma commande et me conseille leur steak maison, je me laisse tenter, philosophe. Jack a repris du poil de la bête, dirait-on, il n'affiche plus un air de chien battu. Bon point.

\- Je me demande si la prochaine scène d'amour entre eux, sera aussi forte que celle-ci, reprend Stella, les yeux dans le vide.

\- Quelle scène d'amour ?

\- Vous n'avez pas vu, dans le scénario ? Ah non, c'est vrai, vous n'avez pas le scénario. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que si on voit tout ce qui est indiqué dans le script ça va être chaud, très chaud. Ça sent le rated X, ça.

\- A ce point-là ? je déglutis, mal à l'aise.

\- Oh oui, croyez-moi. C'est fou la tension qui régnait sur le plateau aujourd'hui, c'était impressionnant. Je n'avais vu ça que très rarement, sur des scènes très difficiles. Ils étaient… pfou ! Vous ne trouvez pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas un habitué des plateaux, comme vous. Moi la tension je la sens plutôt dans les débats politiques, d'ordinaire.

\- Ça ne doit pas être le même genre de chose, rigole Jack en levant son verre pour en recommander un. Quoique… les hommes politiques et le sexe, c'est toute une histoire aussi, non ? Surtout en France…

\- La France n'a pas le monopole de la perversion, que je sache… c'est demain que Kristen rentre ?

\- Oui. Et je me demande ce qui va se passer quand elle va trouver ses deux fiancés ensemble… grimace le Médiateur.

\- Vous faites allusion à la scène d'aujourd'hui ?

\- Entre autres, oui. Vous avez vu les regards qu'ils se lancent ?

\- De franche inimitié ?

\- Oui, ça c'est la partie visible de l'iceberg, Laurent. Juste la partie visible de l'iceberg...

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, je plante mon couteau et ma fourchette dans mon steak –plutôt résistant- en m'entendant dire :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par là ?

\- Ah ah, par là pas grand-chose, comme vous dites en France. Voyons mon cher, vous n'êtes pas aveugle, vous n'avez pas remarqué comme ils se sont dévoré la bouche ?

\- Mais c'est du cinéma, non ?

\- Oui, et les griffures dans leur dos aussi. Écoutez, je ne sais pas exactement ce qui se passe mais il y a des affaires de cul sur ce tournage – comme sur tous, d'ailleurs- et le fruit ne tombe jamais loin de l'arbre. Ça promet, pour demain…

Stella, qui n'était pas intervenue jusqu'à présent, fait une petite moue :

\- Ça m'étonne de Tom. Je le connais, disons bien, je ne m'étais jamais aperçue qu'il était comme ça. Robert c'est autre chose en revanche.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui. Il y a quelque chose de troublant en lui, d'ambigu. Je le trouvais un peu fade jusqu'alors mais après cette scène… waouh. J'avoue, j'ai mouillé ma petite culotte, me murmure-t-elle en se penchant vers moi. Vous avez vu sa manière de dévorer la bouche de son partenaire ? Cette fougue ? Pourtant d'habitude je les préfère un peu plus virils. Vous me comprenez, n'est-ce pas, Laurent ?

J'acquiesce, la bouche pleine, un peu gêné. Qu'est ce qu'elle croit ? Que je ne comprends pas ses allusions ? Quelle conne.

\- Je parie que c'est Pattinson qui a perverti Tom, en l'absence de Kristen, reprend Jack. Il est assez tordu pour ça.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. En fait c'est exactement ce qui l'excite, de dévoyer un innocent, si vous voulez mon avis. Lui a déjà tout vécu, plus rien ne l'attire. Vous ne mangez pas, Laurent ?

\- Hum, c'est un peu… dur, dis-je en déglutissant avec difficulté.

\- Ne l'écoutez pas, Laurent, il voit le mal partout. Moi je suis sûre que l'amour existe encore, qu'il peut y avoir de belles histoires, même sur les tournages. Comment vous dites ça, déjà ? Ah oui, des coups de foudre…

_Lundi 22h._

Je fixe mon portable, indécis. Le plus raisonnable serait de l'éteindre, de prétendre que je n'attends rien, pas d'appel. La photo de Tara et Lily sur l'écran me fait du bien, il me reste un ancrage, une famille. Si je ne fous pas tout en l'air bêtement.

Je m'étends sur le lit, bercé par le vague à l'âme quand j'entends deux petits coups à la porte, qui me font bondir. Robert est là, devant la porte, un sourire un peu contrit :

\- Comment va mon ami ? Je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais.

\- Non, moi non plus je ne pensais pas revenir.

\- C'est ta chaîne qui t'a obligé ? demande-t-il sans bouger du pas de la porte.

Sa lèvre est encore un peu enflée, j'essaie de chasser le souvenir de la prise de l'après-midi.

\- Oui, avec l'aide des producteurs. Il parait que je suis un élément pacificateur, ou un truc comme ça. Conneries.

\- Right. Ta fille va mieux ?

\- Oui oui, merci, elle n'a presque plus de… entre, dis-je en le tirant à l'intérieur après avoir entendu un bruit dans le couloir.

\- Tu es sûr ? fait Robert timidement dès que la porte est refermée derrière lui.

\- On peut discuter, non ? dis-je en reculant jusqu'à la fenêtre, pour mettre du champ entre nous.

\- Bien sûr. Tu sais, je m'en suis voulu, après ton départ. Je n'aurais pas dû t'imposer ça, cette situation absurde.

\- Mais je suis grand, je savais très bien ce que je faisais, rassure-toi. Tu n'es pas le seul en cause, je réponds un peu sèchement, énervé qu'il puisse croire qu'il m'a eu –comme les autres.

Robert hoche la tête, un peu honteux, mes poings se serrent. Je ne sais pas s'il est sincère ou bon comédien mais il est craquant comme ça, en enfant pris en faute. Il est habillé classiquement, chemise bien repassée et pantalon, va-t-il sortir ? Est-il passé en vitesse histoire de me mettre dans sa poche ? Je crains d'y être déjà, et au chaud, mais je ne l'avouerai pas, pas même sous la torture.

\- Tu voulais quoi, au fait ? je demande d'un ton dégagé, presque léger.

\- Te dire que je suis d'accord, pour l'interview.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je suis d'accord pour répondre à tes questions, pour ton documentaire, articule-t-il plus lentement, un peu gêné. Je sais que tu repars bientôt…

\- Ah, c'est pour le boulot alors…

En se mordillant la lèvre il acquiesce, embarrassé, un truc monte en moi, comme une contrariété. Je me tourne vers la fenêtre, ravalant ma dignité et mon amour propre. Qu'il parte rejoindre Tom ou Kristen, ou tous ceux qu'il voudra bien baiser, tous ceux qui tomberont dans ses filets, mais qu'il parte vite.

\- Tu m'en veux ? souffle-t-il doucement, dans mon dos.

\- Mais non. De quoi ?

\- I don't know. Je suis nul, je fais que des conneries, tu vois. Tu sais…

\- Arrête ton cinéma, Robert, je ne t'en veux pas, c'est plutôt à moi que j'en veux. Oublions tout ça, ça vaudra mieux, dis-je rapidement, à mon propre étonnement.

Sa présence me stresse, je suis un animal pris au piège, je ne raisonne plus.

\- I'm sorry, you know. Can't we… just be friends?

Je recule d'un pas encore, évitant ses yeux. Une porte claque dans le couloir, je sursaute. Merde, c'est exactement ce que je voulais esquiver, cette conversation. Mais il ne bouge pas, il parait calme, plus calme que moi.

\- Ça ne marchera pas, Robert. Comment veux-tu qu'on redevienne amis, après ce qu'on a vécu ?

\- It was just… just sex, you d'important. Pas le plus important.

\- Mais Kristen revient demain, non ?

\- Oui, mais Kristen n'est rien pour moi, rien du tout.

\- C'est pratique. Et moi ? dis-je en me retournant vers lui, cruellement conscient de la mièvrerie de la question.

Bon dieu, on est dans « Santa Barbara », ou quoi ? Pourquoi il me rend idiot ? Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ? J'aimerais lire du jeu dans sa bouche ou son comportement mais je n'en décèle pas. Il est sincère, désarmé.

Celui qui joue faux, qui dissimule ses sentiments, c'est moi.

\- Toi tu es très important pour moi, même si je ne sais pas définir comment. Tu es plus important qu'un ami ou qu'un lover, mais on sera ce que tu veux. Si tu ne veux plus coucher avec moi, OK, je serai ton ami. Mais s'il te plait… please, don't leave me. Please Laurent…

Ses bras se referment sur moi, j'enfouis ma tête dans son cou, je le sens qui me renifle, qui ferme les yeux en glissant son nez dans mes cheveux.

\- Tu fais quoi, là ?

\- I love… j'adore ton odeur, ton shampooing. Pardonne-moi, je ne le ferai plus, promis, ajoute-t-il précipitamment en se reculant.

Je souris, désarmé par son attitude. La seule autre personne que je connais à faire ça c'est Lily, ma fille, et ça m'émeut.

\- Viens Robert, assieds-toi à côté de moi, sur le lit. Il faut qu'on parle je crois.

\- Tu veux parler de quoi ? demande-t-il, soucieux.

\- De toi et moi. Simplement. Je voudrais juste savoir : pourquoi moi ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu as plein de gens qui te tournent autour, qui sont amoureux de toi, pourquoi tu t'es entiché de moi, qui ne suis même pas gay ? Du moins, je ne l'étais pas, avant.

\- Oh Gosh, t'as pas plus simple, comme question ? I don't know.

Il se mord la lèvre devant ma grimace de déception :

\- C'était pas la bonne réponse, hein ? Oh my, j'ai toujours été nul en devinettes…

\- Tu crois que c'est une devinette ?

\- Oh no, for sure. I was just joking… dit-il en se grattant la tête. Avec toi, c'est pas pareil…

\- En quoi ?

\- Oh là là, c'est dur tu sais…

\- Oui je sais, mais essaie quand même. Et après je te dirai si on peut être amis.

Il me regarde, se demandant si c'est un piège. Avec un soupir il se rapproche imperceptiblement et fixe mes lèvres d'un air rêveur :

\- Tu étais pas comme les autres, justement. Toutes ces filles et ces mecs qui veulent coucher avec moi, enfin, l'image qu'ils se font de moi, plutôt. Mais je ne suis pas celui-là, cette espèce de monstre de foire qu'on exhibe dans sa cage dorée. Non, ça c'est pas moi. Toi t'étais… sérieux, intelligent. Profond. Cultivé. Tout le contraire de moi.

\- Tu ne crois pas que… ?

\- Chuut. Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plait. J'avais l'impression que tu me voyais différemment d'eux, que tu me voyais vraiment. Et quand tu m'as demandé si j'avais encore le temps de tomber amoureux, avec ce sourire si particulier, si lumineux… j'ai craqué. J'avoue.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que dès la première interview… ?

\- Ben oui, tu crois quoi ? Pourquoi tu crois qu'on s'est croisés si souvent, depuis ?

\- Et le portable oublié dans mon blouson ? Tu l'avais fait exprès ?

\- Tu vas me mépriser, hein ? demande-t-il en baissant la tête comme s'il s'attendait à recevoir une tape sur le crâne.

\- Je… alors là, j'avoue, ça me dépasse.

Le miroir renvoie mon expression idiote, un vrai crétin. Et dire que je me croyais malin…

\- Mais tu me méprisais, tu m'as méprisé tout de suite je crois, reprend-il un peu douloureusement. J'étais juste un petit con, un ado mal dégrossi. Si tu savais comme tu m'as vexé, à l'hôtel…

\- Oh merde, je suis désolé, Robert. C'était débile de ma part.

\- Disons que c'était un peu… facile. A partir de là je t'en voulais mais… tu m'attirais quand même, parce que tu étais tout ce que je ne suis pas, tu avais tout ce que je n'ai pas. La réussite, la reconnaissance, une famille, la stabilité.

Je le fixe le plus sérieusement possible mais je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Jaune.

\- Alors tu as voulu tout foutre en l'air, c'est ça ? Gâcher tout ça, pour te venger ?

\- Comment tu peux dire une chose pareille ? fait-il en se levant d'un bond. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me vois si mauvais, tout le temps ? J'ai une tête de pervers ou quoi ?

\- Non, excuse-moi. Parce que je suis paranoïaque et parce que Kubrick a voulu me faire chanter, avec cette histoire de nuit ensemble, en Écosse. Depuis je me méfie, tu vois. Et puis je ne comprends pas ce que tu me trouves de si particulier… je dois être un bien piètre amant, par rapport aux autres. Je n'ose pas faire la moitié des trucs que tu me demandes et…

\- Shshsh… dit-il en posant son doigt sur ma bouche. Tu es un merveilleux amant parce que tout est neuf, pour toi. Tu ne crois pas dans un film porno, tu ne cherches pas l'exploit.

\- Et c'est ça qui te plait ?

\- Honestly, yes. Tu me respectes et tu es tendre, c'est si rare, ajoute-t-il, les yeux brillants.

Son émotion me touche et me fait baisser les yeux, je souffle :

\- Qu'est ce qu'on t'a fait, Robert ? Dis le moi…

\- Nothing, my love, fait-il en secouant la tête rapidement. Écoute, j'aimerais qu'on essaie d'être amis, OK ?

\- Ça fait déjà la troisième fois au moins que tu me proposes ça, on n'a jamais tenu le coup. Et tu le sais.

\- Oui mais cette fois on s'est tout dit, c'est différent. Please, one more time…

\- Mais ça veut dire quoi, pour toi, être amis ?

\- Tout se dire. Se soutenir. Pouvoir s'appeler en pleine nuit, si ça ne va pas…

\- Si tu m'appelles en pleine nuit ma femme va se poser des questions, tu sais…

\- OK. Right. I'll send you a message.

Je le fixe un peu désappointé, sceptique. Ça ne marchera jamais, mais comment le lui dire ?

_Mardi 10h._

J'essaie de me réveiller à grands coups de café amer sorti du distributeur du studio mais je suis crevé. J'ai passé une partie de la nuit avec Robert, à écouter ses confidences sur son enfance et ses parents, en bon ami que je suis. Nous n'avons pas glissé à l'horizontale, bel exploit, mais je ne lui ai rien dit de vraiment intime sur moi. Je suis loin d'être sûr qu'on puisse être amis un jour –mes amis je les ai depuis 15 ans au moins- mais au moins on ne couche plus ensemble, malgré l'envie. Que je lui ai soigneusement cachée.

Au jeu de poker menteur qu'est devenue ma vie, je triche sans vergogne.

Merde, je parle comme une chanson, maintenant.

_Mardi 13h._

L'attachée de presse de Robert me tourne autour, reniflant avec mépris, qu'est ce qu'elle cherche à me dire ? Je n'ai pas assorti mes chaussettes à mon slip, ou quoi ? Visiblement ça la gêne de ne pas pouvoir « gérer » l'entretien, mais c'est la condition sine qua non : pas de témoin lors des entrevues, à part mes techniciens, pas de question interdite. Si elle savait que je balise au moins autant qu'elle…

_C'est un enfer à vivre mais comment vivre avec des envies insensées_ , disait une vieille chanson d'Obispo, elle tourne en boucle dans ma mémoire, je relis mes fiches. Va falloir que j'aie l'air naturel face à lui, c'est pas gagné. Je ne suis pas comédien, moi.

Georges et Steph installent leur matériel dans un coin du studio, je donnerais cher pour être ailleurs. Comment poser naturellement des questions dont on connait déjà toutes les réponses ? Robert entre, il nous salue d'un signe de tête un peu gauche, mon cœur accélère.

\- Alors, prêt pour confesse ? lui lance Steph en attachant son micro –sa blague préférée.

\- Sorry ?

\- Rien. How do you feel ?

\- Right.

\- Je demande un traducteur ? m'interroge Steph avec contrariété.

\- Non, il parle français. Largement assez bien pour ce que j'ai à lui demander. Et puis l'accent c'est plus charmant, pas vrai ?

Steph hausse les épaules, la main de Robert est agrippée à son siège, je lui fais signe de respirer, il esquisse un sourire gêné. Je jette un coup d'œil au retour écran -merde qu'il est beau, ça devrait être interdit-me dis-je in petto. Je sors mon plus beau sourire –le numéro 4, qui dévoile mes dents blanches- et je me lance :

\- Nous sommes à mi chemin du tournage, comment ça se passe, pour vous ?

\- All right, murmure-t-il, un peu affolé.

\- Allons, nous savons bien que les relations entre les acteurs et le réalisateur n'ont pas été faciles –d'où notre présence ici. Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus ? je demande du ton le plus rassurant possible.

_Allez tu peux parler, je suis là pour t'écouter, tu vois…_ _Come on, babe._

\- Well, I mean… Ce n'est pas toujours très facile, mais rien n'est facile, dans ce milieu, vous savez. C'est normal de se faire engueuler ou de devoir recommencer les scènes quand on n'a pas été bons. C'est pareil sur tous les films, ajoute-il en se tortillant.

_Ça, c'est un gros mensonge ou je ne m'y connais pas._

Steph fronce les sourcils, Robert parle si vite qu'on ne comprend que la moitié des mots, le son est mauvais.

\- Vous trouvez normales les engueulades ? Vous ne croyez pas qu'il existe d'autres moyens de gérer des acteurs ?

\- Well, I mean… c'est une question de tempérament, sans doute. Je ne pense pas que Monsieur Kubrick soit méchant, il est juste… colérique, you know ?

\- Mais vous, vous avez eu à subir ses colères ?

_Dis pas le contraire, bichon, j'ai des tonnes de pellicule qui le prouvent._

Mais il pâlit, regarde ses pieds, marmonne : « Not really. I don't remember » d'un ton si mourant qu'on devine bien que c'est le contraire. A quoi il joue ? Pourquoi il ne dit pas la vérité ? Je décide de mettre les pieds dans le plat, histoire de jouer un peu les héros :

\- M. Kubrick ne validera pas cette interview, Robert, vous pouvez parler librement, vous n'avez pas à avoir peur.

\- Oh yes, thank you, murmure-t-il en me lançant un regard éperdu.

\- Alors ? Ce tournage ?

\- It's… it's hard, you know, but… oh pardon, je vais continuer en français, je suis un peu ému, excusez-moi. Oui, c'est difficile à supporter toute cette tension, mais j'espère… j'espère que ce n'est pas pour rien et que ça donnera un bon résultat, à la fin. C'est tout ce qui compte, vous savez.

\- Vous vous êtes quand même retrouvé à l'hôpital, avant que Kristen ne porte plainte contre lui…

\- C'était une intoxication alimentaire, rien de grave, balbutie-t-il en baissant les yeux.

_Hum, tu ne veux rien me donner de face ? Très bien, je vais contourner la difficulté, je vais te prendre à revers, mon amour._

\- Vous avez des nouvelles de Kristen ?

\- Euh… oui.

\- Elle va mieux ?

\- Oui, je crois.

\- Elle doit revenir bientôt ?

\- Yes, today.

\- Vous l'avez revue, déjà ?

\- Euh… I mean… no. Not yet.

_Tu fronces les sourcils, tu ne voulais pas parler d'elle ? Hé bien il fallait cracher le morceau sur Kubrick, darling…_

\- Vous savez de quoi elle a accusé Kubrick, bien sûr. Vous en pensez quoi, vous ? dis-je de mon ton le plus rassurant.

\- Well… Il n'y a qu'elle qui sait, pas vrai ?

\- Mais vous croyez qu'elle ment ?

\- Kristen ? Oh no. Definitively not, but… you know, dans certaines situations vous croyez des choses, vous vous faites des idées mais ce n'est pas toujours vrai, du moins ce n'est pas ce que la personne voulait exprimer. Kristen est très… sensible. Fragile. Tout la blesse, conclut-il en transpirant.

\- Mais vous êtes là pour la soutenir, pas vrai ?

\- Comment ? Oui, on est tous une grande famille, sur un tournage. On se soutient, bien sûr.

_Enfoiré. Tu ne veux rien me donner, hein ? Quand je pense que tu te prétends mon ami…_

\- Et avec les autres acteurs, quelles sont vos relations ? Tom par exemple ?

\- Excellentes, of course.

\- Pourtant on vous a vu vous battre, sur certaines prises, et hier on vous a vus dans une scène très hot – un baiser enflammé. Comment vous gérez ça sans en garder de traces ?

\- Well, c'est mon métier, pas vrai ?

\- Mais concrètement, quand vous devez montrer tant de haine ou de passion, vous faites comment ?

\- Oh là je n'ai jamais suivi de cours, vous savez. En fait je fais ça très naturellement, en m'imaginant dans la situation. Il faut laisser son corps parler, ressentir, pas penser, ni analyser. C'est comme ça que ça marche le mieux…

\- Et là, avec Tom, vous pensiez à qui ?

\- Oh !

Il rougit, Steph me lance un coup d'œil réprobateur, Georges rigole.

_Je débloque._

\- Pardon, je plaisante, naturellement. Quel est votre pire souvenir, sur ce tournage ?

Robert soupire et me lance un regard désespéré, je lui souris en retour, très professionnel. _Tu ne veux rien me donner, ne t'étonne pas que je te torture…_ en un quart de seconde je me demande si je n'applique pas les méthodes de Kubrick, peu ou prou, quand Robert soupire :

\- Une dent cassée la semaine dernière… et cette interview.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Yes.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je n'aime pas parler de moi, je ne sais jamais quoi dire. Quand je me revois, après, je trouve ça pathétique, ajoute-t-il avec un petit sourire triste.

\- Et votre meilleur souvenir ?

\- Sur ce plateau ?

\- Oui.

_Allez, étonne-moi, donne-moi quelque chose de vrai, pour une fois._

\- Une rencontre.

« Ah oui ? » je grimace. « On peut savoir qui ? »

\- No, sorry. Somebody very special. A real friend of mine, even if…

Il ferme brièvement les yeux en souriant, mon cœur bat la chamade. _Même si quoi ?_

\- Même si c'est très compliqué, entre nous…

Nous échangeons un regard, je sens le sang affluer, et pas que sur les joues…

_Oui, je sais, mon amour, je sais. Moi aussi je voudrais que ce soit plus simple, moi aussi je voudrais… tout. Je voudrais tout, mon amour, tout te donner, tout te prendre…_

Georges fixe sa montre, c'est la fin du temps alloué. Robert transpire, je suis à peu près dans le même état d'émotion que lui. Merde, j'avais tant de choses à lui demander, encore…

\- Quelle est la question que je ne vous ai pas posée et que vous auriez aimé que je vous pose ?

Il éclate de rire, un rire franc, naturel :

\- « Are you lonely tonight? » No, I was joking, sorry. I don't know… « Pourquoi ne répondez vous pas aux questions ? »

\- ? D'accord. Alors, pourquoi ne répondez vous pas aux questions, Robert ?

\- Parce que j'ai peur des réponses. Thank you, fait-il en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté et en enlevant son micro.

Steph se précipite pour l'aider, Robert se lève et se gratte la tête : « J'étais nul hein ? »

\- Non, mais tu avais l'occasion de dire la vérité au sujet de Kubrick, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ? dis-je en retirant mon micro.

\- Parfois il vaut mieux ne pas tout dire… tu ne crois pas ?

Georges et Steph attendent ma réponse, je hausse les épaules.

Plus tard, au montage, je m'apercevrai que mine de rien par ses attitudes il a accablé Kubrick, et moi je n'ai rien vu.

Il m'a bien eu, cette fois encore.

**A suivre…**

 


	24. Stripped

**DANS UNE CAGE, OU AILLEURS**

**Chapitre 24**

**Stripped**

**« Stripped » est une chanson de Dépêche Mode.  
**

_Mardi 22h._

Je tourne en rond dans ma chambre –pour changer, attendant Robert sans en avoir l'air. Ma spécialité. J'ai deux trois questions à lui poser, au sujet de l'interview, mais en off.

Je sais que Kristen est revenue aujourd'hui et que la production a organisé une petite fête pour son retour –à laquelle le Médiateur a été convié, mais pas mon équipe. Bon. Pas une vraie déception mais j'aurais bien aimé les voir ensemble, et il y a toujours des infos à grappiller, dans ce genre de pince-fesses, l'alcool aidant. Jack m'en fera sans doute profiter dès demain, c'est une vraie pipelette malgré son devoir de discrétion, mais je me demande ce qu'ils font. Ce qu'ils se disent. Kubrick a été convié mais a décliné l'invitation sous un prétexte futile – un travail de réécriture tardif, je l'imagine seul en train de grommeler dans son antre, tirant sur sa pipe comme une vieille cheminée.

Je me penche sur mon prochain sujet, Hemingway, en relisant diverses biographies et « Paris est en fête », sorti juste après son suicide. Oui, Paris est une fête et un crève-cœur, depuis le trou du cul du monde. Les photos de Lucie et les filles me narguent, j'ai l'impression d'être en prison, otage d'une guerre médiatique.

En voyant ma mine grise dans le miroir je m'imagine en train d'enregistrer un message de détresse à l'attention de ma chaîne et du Président de la République : « Payez la rançon, je vous en supplie, je suis retenu par un terroriste barbu et pervers, qui m'oblige à assister à ses tournages infernaux. » Hum, faudrait que j'arrête la bière, moi.

_Mercredi 1h15_

On tambourine à ma porte, je me réveille en sursaut. Que se passe-t-il ? Un incendie ? Un attentat ? Le cœur au maximum j'ouvre la porte, Robert est en face de moi, accompagné de Jack. Bourrés, comme de juste.

\- Allez, viens, on va faire la fête à Londres, je connais des supers boîtes…t'es déjà au lit ? s'étonne Robert en ouvrant de grands yeux –et en s'accrochant à l'encadrement de la porte pour ne pas tomber.

\- A une heure du mat ? Oui. Je suis un vrai bonnet de nuit, moi. Et j'ai du boulot, le soir, en prime. Bon, les gars, je vais me recoucher, faites la fête autant que vous voulez, mais en silence, OK ?

Je croyais qu'il ne connaissait personne, à Londres, et qu'il n'aimait pas sortir. Il tend le bras vers moi, je recule prudemment. Un geste de trop et c'en est fini de ma réputation, et de mon mariage. Putain, qu'est ce qui lui prend ?

\- Allez, viens, quoi…

\- Écoutez, votre gag me fait beaucoup rire, mais pas plus de 5 minutes. Allez, bonne nuit. Au fait, Kristen va bien ?

\- Super ! Elle est avec Tom, ils avaient des trucs vachement importants à voir ensemble, répond Robert d'un ton mi-figue mi-raisin.

\- Oui, plein de temps à rattraper, renchérit Jack en rigolant. Elle a pas voulu faire la fête avec nous… on cherche des copains, t'es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir ?

Pour que Robert me roule des pelles en public ? Non, merci. Sans façon. Je me force à sourire et je réponds le plus calmement possible :

\- Oui, sûr. Allez, amusez-vous bien…Vous me raconterez demain.

Ils s'accrochent l'un à l'autre et repartent en titubant, ça promet. Je fais une petite prière –Mon Dieu, faites qu'il ne raconte pas de conneries à cette concierge de Jack- et je me recouche, un peu anxieux.

_Mercredi 11h._

Kristen apparaît sur le plateau avec deux heures de retard, Kubrick semble prêt à mordre. Elle sourit bravement mais chancelle –tiens, elle aussi a trop bu hier soir ? Jack gémit dès que Kubrick commence à râler - à la fin de la première prise. Et voilà, c'est reparti. La journée va être longue, je soupire.

Finalement Tom et Robert ne tournent pas leur fameuse scène d'amour, je respire. Pas vraiment envie de voir ça, le baiser était déjà une belle torture. L'ambiance est lourde, comme avant le départ de Kristen, visiblement elle n'est pas prête à s'amender et à faire des efforts – Kubrick non plus.

\- Bon, j'espère qu'il y aura des survivants, à la sortie, dis-je fielleusement à Jack qui se ratatine dans son siège à chaque « cut » vengeur.

\- Arrêtez…

\- Remarquez, vous avez bien fait de faire la fête hier soir, parce que désormais c'est reparti pour la soupe à la grimace quotidienne.

Kristen repart en coulisses en pleurant, Kubrick crache par terre en jurant.

\- Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas rester un peu plus longtemps, avec votre équipe ? chouine Jack en me regardant avec désespoir.

\- Tout à fait sûr. J'ai déjà donné, merci. C'était bien, hier soir ?

\- Oh là là m'en parlez pas, j'ai un mal de tête carabiné. Je ne sais pas ce que Robert m'a fait boire mais ça tape, ce matin. En plus je suis encore à moitié sourd, après la boîte de nuit. Il est revenu directement de l'after sur le plateau, à 6h, à mon avis il n'est pas frais non plus. Ah, la jeunesse…

Je jette un coup d'œil à Robert affalé sur un coin de décor, la tête entre les bras. Il m'a ignoré ce matin, pourtant je suis toujours à la même place, avec mon équipe.

\- Et il vous a raconté quoi ?

\- Vous plaisantez ? Comment voulez-vous discuter dans ces boîtes où le son est mis à fond ? On en ressort sourd sans avoir pu échanger deux mots.

\- Ah, c'est tout ? dis-je soulagé. Et pendant le pot de retour de Kristen, il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Non, pas vraiment, fait-il en haussant les épaules. Elle n'a pas échangé deux mots avec Robert, elle a passé tout son temps avec Tom. Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il a trop bu, le petit. Il est plus fragile qu'on ne croit, quand on le connait un peu.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait des problèmes de cœur, au détour d'une phrase. Pauvre gars, s'il l'avait attendue il a dû être déçu.

Robert se fait remaquiller sur son morceau de décor, l'air absent. Dans son dos des petits malins prennent des photos, sans doute des paparazzis à l'affût de tendres retrouvailles. Je devrais le prévenir mais je ne veux pas être dans le champ, moi non plus. Je lui envoie un SMS en douce :

 _LD_ : Attention, paparazzi derrière toi. Méfiance.

 _RP_ : I know, thanks. Kristen called them.

Kristen revient sur le plateau, les yeux rouges, se mouchant ostensiblement, les photographes n'en perdent pas une miette. Elle s'assoit à côté de Robert, pose tendrement sa tête sur son épaule, se laissant embrasser.

Je quitte le plateau, écœuré.

_Mercredi 23h._

Un petit grattement à la porte, je me lève pour aller ouvrir, pas vraiment ravi. Je connais le système mais le comportement de Robert m'a déçu, tout à l'heure. Je ne croyais pas que les fausses paparazzades étaient son genre, surtout arrivé à son niveau.

\- Hello, fait-il en me montrant une bouteille de vodka et deux verres. Want some ?

\- Tu crois pas que t'as assez bu, hier soir ?

\- What ? Je t'ai proposé de venir, c'est toi qui n'as pas voulu ! Don't be upset… répond-il en entrant et en s'asseyant sur le rebord de mon lit.

\- La question n'est pas là, tu te bousilles la santé, tu devrais faire attention, dis-je un peu sèchement.

\- T'es ma mère ou quoi ? rigole-t-il. C'est ça ton amitié ? Je préférais quand on baisait ensemble…

\- Tu m'étonnes. La vie est une fête pour toi, hein ? dis-je en paraphrasant Hemingway. Gare à l'addition, à 40 ans.

Le verre encore levé il me fixe, un peu désappointé :

\- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, my friend ?

\- Rien. Tout va bien. Parfait. Et toi ?

Nous ne sommes pas sur la même longueur d'ondes, je me fais l'effet d'être le vilain méchant, le casse-ambiance mais il m'agace avec sa joie forcée et ses yeux brillants. Non, on ne baisera pas ce soir. Ni ce soir, ni jamais.

Game over.

\- Want the truth ? lâche-t-il avec une petite moue amère. This movie is hell. J'en peux plus… ajoute-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le lit, comme sonné.

\- Sans blague ? C'est pas ce que tu disais hier, en interview.

\- What ? Oh, c'est pour ça que tu m'en veux, hein ? Tiens, prends un verre de cette excellente vodka, you'll feel better. But I had no choice, you know…

\- Pas le choix ? Tu te fous de moi ? Tu savais que l'interview ne serait pas censurée par Kubrick et tu n'as rien dit ! Rien du tout. A quoi ça rime ?

\- Oh Laurent, you're so… naive. Je ne pouvais rien dire, ou ma carrière était fichue.

\- Quoi ? Tu te moques de moi ? Tu ne me faisais pas confiance ?

\- Réfléchis : cette interview sera diffusée partout, vue par tous les réalisateurs. Comment ils réagiront si je me plains publiquement ? Ils se diront : ce type crache dans la soupe, comme vous dites en France, il n'est pas fiable. Ce milieu n'aime pas qu'on lave son linge sale en famille, Laurent. Et moi je veux faire carrière, alors je ferme ma gueule. Point.

\- A ce point-là ?

\- Yes. La carrière de Kristen est fichue, crois-moi, comme celle de Maria Schneider après « Le dernier tango à Paris ». Quand on t'encule tu serres les dents et tu te tais. No choice.

Je l'observe dans la semi-obscurité de ma chambre, il s'est recroquevillé sur le lit, il me fait presque pitié. J'hésite à le foutre à la porte, c'est peut être vrai, ce qu'il dit. Ses longues jambes maigres dépassent, on dirait une sauterelle.

\- Mais c'est horrible, dis-je en m'asseyant à côté de lui, sur le lit.

\- Yes, it's life.

\- J'ai du mal à imaginer ça.

\- I know…

Il pose sa tête sur mes genoux, je lui caresse doucement les cheveux, presque machinalement. L'odeur de sa peau monte jusqu'à moi, cette senteur tiède qui me trouble et m'émeut, j'écoute le bruit de sa respiration, je devine les battements de son cœur. Nous restons longtemps muets, sans gêne. Rien à dire, ou trop pour si peu de temps. Trop de malentendus déjà.

« C'est si dur avec Kubrick ? » je finis par demander, il acquiesce et se cale un peu plus sur mes genoux, effleurant mon bas-ventre. Bien sûr que c'est difficile, j'en suis témoin tous les jours. Ce mépris larvé, ces réflexions cyniques, ça doit être insupportable, comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Je suis aveugle, ou quoi ? Je ferme les yeux comme les autres, comme Jack, pour ne pas avoir d'ennuis. Je suis lâche, comme tous les journalistes, un « simple observateur ».

Je passe à nouveau mes mains dans ses cheveux puis sur son visage, en un geste tendre, de compassion. Il soupire et se frotte doucement à moi, provoquant mon érection.

\- Non, je murmure alors qu'il se retourne et commence à frotter son visage sur mon sexe, à travers le tissu du pyjama. Non, s'il te plait, non…

\- Shshhsh… fait-il en insistant sur la bosse avec son nez, sa bouche, ses dents.

Le doux mordillement m'envoie au paradis, je geins lentement, il écarte les plis du pyjama et fait sortir ma verge dressée, vision affolante.

\- Non… oh. Ah… oui. Oui, oui, oui. Non, Robert. On avait dit…

Bientôt ses paroles se perdent en borborygmes, il lèche, suce et mordille le gland, absorbe l'ensemble en une caresse affolante, fouille et gratouille mes bourses durcies. Je ne veux pas mais mon corps a sa propre autonomie, plus rien ne m'obéit, mes hanches se soulèvent pour goûter davantage le traitement qu'il m'inflige, c'est bon à hurler. Et je hurle, abandonnant toute précaution, tout principe.

En quelques mouvements de langue tout est terminé, j'ai joui avec une violence inouïe, il me fixe avec des yeux d'enfant.

\- Bon Dieu, tu m'ensorcèles, Robert, je te déteste.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu embrasser Kristen sur le plateau aujourd'hui ?

Un sourire clair étire ses lèvres, il me regarde, rayonnant :

\- Bien sûr que tu l'as vu, c'était fait pour, et les photographes ont tout gobé. On l'a fait exprès, avec Kristen, pour avoir la paix. Comme ça elle peut coucher avec Tom tranquille et moi… avec toi. Et tout le monde croit qu'elle et moi filons le parfait amour… je peux rester cette nuit ?

Je secoue la tête, épaté, et il n'attend pas ma réponse pour se mettre nu.

_Jeudi 5h30._

Quelque chose bouge sur ce lit, bon dieu c'est le milieu de la nuit, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Soudain le matelas s'allège, j'entrouvre un œil, une silhouette disparaît dans la salle de bain, je reconnais Robert et je soupire, c'est vrai que j'ai cédé encore une fois, je m'étais pourtant promis que c'était fini, que nous resterions amis.

Amis, tu parles. On ne l'a jamais été, on ne le sera jamais. Pas tant qu'il aura cette gueule d'ange, pas tant que je soupirerai comme une midinette. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de ma vie, bordel ? Perdue quelque part sous le lit, comme la chaussette qu'il exhibe fièrement avant de disparaître sous la douche. Comme tous les matins je prie pour que ça me passe, que je me réveille et surtout qu'il n'y ait pas de témoin, dans le couloir.

\- Souhaite-moi bon courage… crie-t-il depuis la salle de bain.

\- Hum ? Bon courage, je marmonne dans un état semi comateux.

Il ne peut pas se taire, au moins ? Il sort dans un effluve de gel douche, je me rendors. Je chasse l'idée qu'il ne reste plus que deux jours, hélas. Ouf ?

_Jeudi 11h._

Le plateau bourdonne comme une ruche, dès mon entrée Stella me saute au cou, je sauve ma chemise in extremis du gobelet de café qu'elle me tend trop précipitamment.

\- Laurent, tu arrives enfin ! Le plan va débuter, ça être grandiose, tu verras, me dit-elle comme une gamine enjouée –elle va se mettre à battre des mains ou quoi ?

\- Ah bon ? Il se passe quoi ? dis-je du ton le plus neutre possible en m'asseyant à côté de Jack, plongé dans la presse à sensation.

\- C'est le jour de la scène d'amour, me glisse-t-elle avec un regard attendri en amenant sa chaise à côte de la mienne.

\- Entre Kristen et Robert ?

\- Non ! Entre Tom et Robert. Regarde, ils sont en train de préparer le lit…

Je me penche, gêné par la caméra de Georges et je constate qu'en effet au milieu de la pièce immense trône un lit aux draps noirs –noirs ?- dans un décor très épuré par ailleurs. Pas de décor du tout en fait, à croire que tout va se passer entre les draps ébène. Je déglutis et j'avale le café sans sucre d'une gorgée, tétanisé. Non, je ne veux pas voir ça, pas aujourd'hui. Je ne suis pas prêt, j'ai déjà failli mourir avec la scène du baiser. Je cherche une excuse mais les producteurs sont là et ils ont jeté un coup d'œil agacé à leur montre quand je suis arrivé en retard. J'avais une urgence, ça arrive, non ?

Courage, plus que deux jours. Plus que deux jours.

Des lumières étranges éclairent le lit où se tiennent les doublures lumières des acteurs, nus à part un minuscule cache-sexe – ça promet. Un climat de tension inhabituel règne sur le plateau, chacun est affairé à l'extrême, on sent que ce sera un moment clé – le tournant du film.

\- Mais ils vont vraiment coucher ensemble ? je demande un peu naïvement à Stella.

\- Mais enfin Laurent vous savez bien qu'on fait semblant !

\- Oui, je sais, mais je veux dire : dans le scénario, ils ont une relation… complète ?

\- Complète ? Vous êtes drôle, Laurent ! Ça veut dire quoi ?

\- Est-ce qu'ils… vont jusqu'au bout ?

\- Oh là là, oui ! Et il y a de ces détails, dans le scénario, qui m'ont fait… frémir. Il va le… comment on dit déjà ?

\- Ne me dites pas, s'il vous plaît.

\- Je crois qu'on va bien s'amuser… même si je les plains, ajoute-t-elle. C'est pas évident de se montrer presque nu devant 50 personnes, et de simuler le plaisir. Surtout avec Kubrick qui scrute tout à la loupe.

Ma gorge se serre, comme mon estomac, et tout le reste… les images qui me viennent ne collent pas avec un film de Kubrick, non. Georges échange des plaisanteries graveleuses avec son collègue, je tente de me rassurer en me disant qu'ils ne tournent pas une émission de téléréalité mais un film, donc ça ne ressemblera pas à ce que j'ai vu dans le miroir, hier soir. J'espère que non.

\- Il fait chaud, hein ? me dit Jack en levant les yeux sur moi. Ça va, vous êtes tout rouge ?

\- Oui, ça va, merci. Oui, il fait chaud, en effet.

\- Ils ont monté la température pour que les acteurs n'aient pas froid. Vous avez vu les photos de Kristen et Robert, dans la presse ?

\- Comment ? Non, je n'ai rien vu, je n'ai pas consulté la presse.

\- Ça fait le buzz sur le net aussi, les producteurs sont ravis, commente Jack. Il y avait des paparazzis sur le plateau hier, ils font semblant d'être fous de rage parce que la sécurité n'a pas été assurée, mais en fait ça les arrange qu'on reparle du film. Du coup Tom et Robert ont exigé qu'on vérifie l'identité de tous les gens sur le set aujourd'hui, ils ne tiennent pas à se retrouver à poil sur le net. Et Kubrick a menacé de faire évacuer le plateau au premier problème. J'ai croisé Tom, il n'en menait pas large. Il paraît qu'il s'est fait entièrement épiler par la maquilleuse et que c'était une torture… il y a des endroits où ça doit faire mal, non ?

\- Oui, sans doute, je réponds un peu au hasard, en repensant au corps glabre de Robert.

Un corps d'adolescent. Je secoue la tête, il faut que je reste calme. Kubrick m'envoie un sourire bizarre, je lui fais un signe de tête poli, de loin. Une vague d'angoisse monte dans mes tripes, sans que je puisse dire de quoi j'ai peur, vraiment.

Une odeur un peu sucrée flotte dans les airs, trop sucrée. Stella s'est encore inondée de parfum, je frôle le haut-le-cœur.

\- Tu vas voir, ça va être génial, me souffle-t-elle en se tortillant sur sa chaise –depuis quand on se tutoie ?- Robert est si sexy, j'ai tellement hâte de les voir ensemble. Ça va être super excitant. On a de la chance d'être là, non ?

Ouais, c'est le mot que je cherchais, poulette. Excitant. Au sens littéral. J'ai l'impression qu'on me tire sur les nerfs, un par un, ça fait mal, ça me crame les neurones, je suis tendu comme un string, un string sur un sexe épilé.

Au moment où Tom et Robert entrent, luisants sous leur peignoir blancs, une décharge électrique me parcourt, me faisant sursauter. « Une crampe » dis-je à Stella qui me lance un regard surpris. Soudain le silence se fait sur le plateau, je ne peux pas quitter Robert des yeux, sans doute nu sous son peignoir. Je ne veux pas voir ça pourtant. Je ne veux pas qu'on me voie voir ça, qu'on voie mon trouble. Je suis sûr que si on me regarde on lira notre forfait sur mes joues, mon front, ma bouche.

Robert s'assoit d'un air las sur le lit, Tom arbore un air renfrogné et se tient à distance Kubrick les force à se rapprocher et leur explique ce qu'il attend d'eux, avec force gestes. Je n'entends pas ce qu'il dit, j'essaie de lire sur ses lèvres dans mon écran de contrôle, en vain.

Tout le monde attend, moi aussi. Kubrick martèle des phrases, les acteurs acquiescent, livides, en resserrant leur peignoir sur leur poitrine, pudeur dérisoire. Kubrick se lève, exige le silence –inutile, on entend voler les mouches- et prévient qu'à la moindre incartade il virera tout le monde, quitte à rester seul derrière la caméra. Personne ne moufte.

Une musique s'élève, je ne la reconnais pas tout de suite, même si le début m'est familier : un remix de « Stripped » de Depeche Mode, qui enfle petit à petit dans les baffles alors que les lumières s'allument sur les acteurs, parant leurs peignoirs de couleurs chatoyantes. Tom et Robert sont tétanisés, encore habillés alors que le rouge est mis. Je jette un coup d'œil inquiet au réalisateur qui tire sur sa pipe, concentré. Pourvu qu'il n'explose pas de colère, pas maintenant.

Robert avale quelque chose en vitesse, je n'ai pas vu quoi, personne ne réagit, serais-je le seul à l'avoir vu ? Il ferme les yeux, fait glisser la ceinture du peignoir, laissant entrevoir de la chair rose, plus personne ne respire. Petit à petit il l'entrouvre et je me dis, à son expression torturée, que c'est dur d'être une pute. A moins que ce ne soit totalement jouissif d'avoir 50 paires d'yeux sur soi et juste 20 grammes de tissu. Son visage part en arrière, il passe la langue sur ses lèvres – peur ou provocation ?

_Let me see you stripped down to the bone._

Laisse moi te voir nu jusqu'à l'os. La voix de Dave Gahan est enjôleuse, le rythme envoutant, il tape comme un marteau régulier, une copulation profonde. Une invite à l'amour physique, bon choix. Le plateau appartient à Robert qui s'offre, Tom n'existe plus, caché derrière le coton épais, mort de trouille au coin du lit. Le peignoir tombe, Robert n'a qu'un cache-sexe minuscule, je crois voir se dessiner sa verge sous le plastique chair, ou est-ce mon imagination ? Un frisson soulève l'assistance, mon érection est douloureuse.

Il s'assoit sur le bord du lit et fixe Tom d'un air interrogateur, ce dernier semble se réveiller d'un coup et se débarrasse de son kimono, lui est en caleçon, un souffle de déception passe sur l'assistance –mon imagination, encore une fois ? Je me demande ce qui incite tous ces gens à regarder, cerveau reptilien ou recherche de sensations ? Qu'est-ce qui pousse un réalisateur connu pour son homophobie à filmer ça ? J'en suis là de mes réflexions quand Tom s'allonge sur le lit et se recouvre du drap avant de fermer les yeux, Kubrick fait un geste de la main.

Bon, donc, dans l'histoire, Tom dort –enfin, son personnage. OK. Robert se penche sur lui, apparemment nu –le cache-sexe ne se voit pas, à l'écran- et l'effleure de sa main, dessinant ses courbes par-dessus le drap. Je ne peux m'empêcher de suivre le retour sur mon écran de contrôle, même si la scène ne se déroule qu'à quelques mètres de moi car sur ce dernier apparaît toute la magie du créateur, la lumière dorée jouant sur la peau nue de Robert et son profil parfait, bouche entrouverte. Tentateur. Le jeune acteur murmure quelque chose en frôlant les lèvres de son partenaire, je sens la morsure de la jalousie dans mon plexus exactement.

Avec une lenteur consommée il soulève le drap du bel endormi et l'observe, souffle court. Bon sang, comment fait-il pour montrer qu'il a envie de lui avec une seule expression, juste une petite tension dans le menton ? _Et si c'était vrai_ ? me dis-je pour me torturer un peu plus. Juste un peu plus, par plaisir.

Enfin Tom ouvre les yeux, Robert lui sourit et passe une main tendre dans ses cheveux avant de placer son pouce dans sa bouche, que Tom mordille. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette imagerie de porno soft ? Comment Kubrick peut-il tomber si bas ?

Je jette un coup d'œil autour de moi, m'attendant à voir des mines dégoutées, rien. Que des yeux exorbités, une bombe pourrait tomber à côté, personne ne bougerait. Bon, je ne suis pas le seul à être pervers, tant mieux. Stella se trémousse sur son petit siège sans pudeur, j'espère que je n'ai pas la même tête qu'elle, en ce moment.

La scène de la succion du pouce se prolonge, un morceau de langue rose apparaît, Robert soupire sans pudeur, je suis sur des charbons ardents. Je préférerais qu'il le pénètre directement, ce serait moins gênant, moins excitant. Le pouce descend à présent sur le menton de Tom, le cou, le buste, éraflant un téton qui se dresse au passage en gros plan- comment on fait pour simuler ça ?- agace le nombril puis se glisse dans le caleçon, j'émets un gémissement incontrôlable en visualisant l'ongle titillant le gland et le frein.

Tom rougit violemment et halète, je détourne les yeux. Le calice jusqu'à la lie. Bientôt la bouche de Robert vient remplacer le pouce et si on ne voit que son visage en gros plan entre les jambes pliées de son partenaire, tout ce qu'on devine me met les nerfs à vif, et le reste. Si je bouge, je jouis.

Robert mime la fellation –à moins qu'il ne la fasse vraiment, caché derrière la cuisse de Tom – ce dernier s'accroche à ses cheveux, les yeux pratiquement exorbités, simulant l'excitation et le désir au point de gémir sans retenue. Simulant ? Impossible. S'ils continuent je vais décrocher les accoudoirs de la chaise à laquelle je m'accroche convulsivement, je n'arrive plus à me détendre ni à respirer, tout me fait mal, je suis dur de la tête aux pieds. J'imagine la langue impudique, je sais trop bien ce que ça fait, j'en connais les détours et les raccourcis, les mordillements et la succion infernale. Tom se cambre et jouit, agrippé aux boucles brunes de Robert qui déglutit bruyamment – je refuse de me demander s'il simule ou non, à la torture. Ses yeux sont flous, ou il est stone ou il bande comme un malade, je ne sais pas ce que je préfère.

Au moment où je pense que le clap de fin va résonner –en général Kubrick ne tourne que trois minutes par jour- Robert tend la main vers Tom pour l'aider à se mettre à genoux puis glisse la main entre ses fesses après l'avoir humidifiée avec sa salive –ou fait semblant, Mon dieu dites-moi qu'il fait semblant- pour mieux le préparer et le pénétrer, légèrement de biais par rapport à la caméra. On ne voit rien directement mais on devine tout- je suis le mieux placé pour savoir à quoi ça ressemble, en vrai, et ça me rend fou.

Je veux. Je veux. Je veux. Tout.

Je le veux en moi à la place de Tom, je veux sentir ses doigts et sa verge dans mon intimité, quitte à avoir mal, quitte à bramer, je veux qu'il me défonce, je veux l'indicible. Je me contracte et il me semble le sentir, j'explose dans mon pantalon, il geint en gros plan.

Le doux va et vient des hanches s'harmonise avec le rythme de la chanson mais la caméra ne quitte pas le visage de Robert transfiguré par le désir, il est beau à pleurer, ce corps parfait et cette gueule d'ange, je le déteste. Cette expression je la connais trop bien, et la suivante aussi hélas… et ce petit hoquet de plaisir, quand il retombe sur son dos, et que Kubrick glapit « Cut ». Trop tard.

Stella est rouge et décoiffée, Jack un peu pâle – ébranlé dans ses fondements ?- je me précipite aux toilettes pour me soulager, les yeux au sol. Juste avant de partir j'entends Kubrick rugir : « Right. One more time ! », Stella gémit, je disparais.

Sans moi, merci.

_Jeudi 22h._

Robert se balance doucement sur une chaise en fumant, dans ma chambre, je raccroche le portable avec mauvaise conscience. Comment se concentrer sur ce que me dit Lucie ou sur les babillages des filles quand je vois ses yeux caves et sa moue rougie ? Il est vanné, sonné comme un boxeur, mais il est là, il me regarde. Avec lassitude pourtant, je ronge mon frein en tournant en rond dans la pièce.

\- T'as l'air crevé, Robert, va te coucher…

\- Tu veux te débarrasser de moi ?

\- Non. Mais ça me fait mal de te voir comme ça.

\- Comme ça ? Comment comme ça ?

\- Oui, comme ça, dis-je sans réussir à me retenir. Avec la bouche gonflée par les fellations et ton air complètement disjoncté. Ça me tue, tu comprends ?

Un sourire –douloureux, il grimace- s'inscrit sur son visage :

\- Tu es jaloux ?

\- Non. Mais je ne comprends pas comment on peut montrer son cul comme ça…

\- Oh, c'est ça ? Mais tu comprends comment on peut regarder, hein ? Et se branler en cachette, hein ?

\- Quoi ?

\- T'étais pas le dernier à regarder, loin de là. Tu crois que je ne te voyais pas ?

\- Mais je… tu m'as vu ?

\- Tu crois quoi ? C'est un métier, pas une exhibition. Tu crois que je ne suis pas conscient de ce qui se passe sur le plateau, même avec les lumières dans la gueule ? Tu crois que tout ça est naturel, spontané ? On a répété en privé avec Tom, parce qu'on ne voulait pas le faire à poil devant une foule de voyeurs. Mais contrairement à ce que tu crois, tout était millimétré, chaque geste, chaque position, pour que ça passe à la caméra exactement comme l'autre tordu le veut. Pour ne pas avoir à recommencer 10 fois.

Je m'approche de lui, le scrutant avec méfiance :

\- Tu veux dire que vous avez tout simulé ? Même les chairs qui se dressent et l'afflux du sang ? Tu me prends pour un imbécile ?

\- Non, fait-il en laissant retomber sa tête et ses épaules. Non, on ne peut pas tout simuler, tu as raison. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance, ce n'est pas nous. Notre esprit n'est pas là, c'est juste une comédie, une mise en scène. Peu importe ce que font nos corps, ils ne sont que des oripeaux sans importance. Ce qui compte ce n'est pas ce qu'on fait mais pourquoi on le fait et là c'était sans âme, sans intention. Rien à voir avec toi et moi. Là, je sais pourquoi on fait l'amour. Tu comprends ?

\- C'est marrant, c'est exactement ce que disent les putes et les actrices de porno. Mais le corps et l'âme sont indissociables, Robert. Alors tu l'as vraiment fait…

\- Je n'ai pas tout fait. Tom n'aurait pas tout accepté. Mais je ne te donnerai pas les détails, tu t'en servirais contre moi, une fois de plus.

Sur une impulsion subite il se lève et part à la fenêtre, face tournée vers l'extérieur plongé dans le noir :

\- Tu me prends toujours pour une pute, hein ? Remarque, t'as raison, c'est ce que je suis, dans ta morale. Mais c'est mon métier, c'est juste mon métier. Je suis payé pour ça, offrir mon cul et mon âme en prime. Les millions, c'est pour ça.

La phrase résonne bizarrement dans ma mémoire, j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part, mais où ?

\- Kubrick ! C'est Kubrick qui dit toujours ça ! dis-je brusquement en le saisissant par le bras. Comment t'expliques ça ?

\- Comment j'explique quoi ? Oui, il a dû me le dire, il radote tellement ! Et t'en conclues quoi ? Que je suis son complice pour te piéger ? C'est ça ? Oh misère ça recommence, je n'en peux plus de ta paranoïa ! Hé bien oui, tu as raison. Cet après-midi toutes les caméras te filmaient pendant que je baisais Tom, et ta culpabilité était inscrite sur ton visage ! Et puis il y a des caméras derrière les miroirs sans tain de ta chambre, et il a tout filmé ! T'es content comme ça ?

\- Chut ! Arrête de gueuler Robert, t'es fou ou quoi ? dis-je en regardant autour de moi, comme un idiot.

\- J'en peux plus Laurent, tu comprends ? fait-il en se laissant tomber sur le bord du lit. Je suis si fatigué, si fatigué…

\- Chuuut… Calme-toi, Robert, c'est rien. Excuse-moi, je me répète que je m'en fous mais quand je te vois avec lui… je suis jaloux. Bêtement jaloux. Je ne supporte pas qu'il te touche, je crois…

\- Mais Tom est hétéro et moi je n'aime que toi. Je n'ai pensé qu'à toi tout à l'heure, je n'aime que toi, Laurent, je n'aime que toi, répète-t-il en enlaçant l'oreiller comme un enfant.

\- Chuut… je te crois. Dors mon ange, ça ira mieux demain.

\- I love you. Only you…

Robert sourit comme un enfant et s'endort tout habillé sur mon lit, je n'ai pas le cœur de le mettre dehors. Je vais me brosser les dents, j'ai l'air vanné alors que je ne fais presque rien de la journée, à part un jogging le matin. Les rides creusent des sillons autour de ma bouche, est-ce l'amertume, la jalousie ? Je me passe un grand jet d'eau froide sur la peau, j'ai l'air si vieux, d'un coup. Sans énergie, vide.

Et je ne sais même pas ce que je ressens pour lui.

_Vendredi 6h30._

Des coups fermes à la porte, je me réveille en sursaut. Merde, pas tous les matins, quand même ! Je veux dormir moi, j'en ai marre de ce cinéma. Quelqu'un grogne à côté de moi « Oh shit I'm late », les coups redoublent.

Merde. Merde. Merde. Robert se traîne jusqu'à la salle de bain et je me lève, terrifié. J'ouvre pourtant la porte lentement, l'air revêche :

\- Quoi ?

\- Is Robert here ? demande Stephen, le troisième assistant réalisateur.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi il serait là ? je rétorque agressivement –la meilleure défense, l'attaque.

\- Hum, oh sorry… I thought…

\- Pourquoi ? Why ? Pourquoi vous le cherchez chez moi ?

\- What ? Oh, hum… I'm looking for him everywhere, you know, répond-il en baissant le regard, geste qui me terrifie.

Ce mec là ment, ou je ne m'y connais pas. J'enchaine rapidement, presque sans respirer :

\- Je l'ai vu partir en boîte hier soir, je parie qu'il n'est pas encore rentré.

\- What ? fait-il en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Je traduis rapidement, il hausse les sourcils et me remercie, je claque violemment la porte derrière lui. Mon cœur bat la chamade, presque autant que quand je couche avec Robert.

\- Putain, on a eu chaud là, Robert. T'es malade ou quoi ? lui dis-je quand il sort de la salle de bain.

\- Désolé, j'étais crevé, j'ai oublié de régler mon réveil…

\- Non mais tu te rends compte des risques que tu me fais prendre ?

\- Sorry. Really.

\- Tu crois que Kubrick se doute ?

\- No, why ? fait-il en ramassant son paquet de clope et en se grattant le cuir chevelu.

\- Il a envoyé son assistant ici.

\- Il a envoyé son assistant partout, à mon avis. Don't worry. Nobody knows, trust me, fait-il en posant sa main sur mon bras en signe d'apaisement.

\- Mouais.

Une peur panique s'empare de moi cette fois je suis cuit. On est cuits. Demain c'est à la une des journaux et sur le net, demain Lucie demande le divorce. Et dire qu'on a même pas baisé, cette nuit… ou si peu. Putain, comment j'ai pu faire ça ?

Quel con, non mais quel con…

\- Et comment tu vas faire pour sortir maintenant ?

\- Tu vas guetter dans le couloir, je vais sortir et faire semblant de revenir de boîte…

\- Tu crois que Kubrick va gober ça ?

\- Mais oui, why not ? Allez, à tout à l'heure, take it easy.

\- Attends. Tu tournes quoi, aujourd'hui ?

\- Aujourd'hui, c'est Tom qui me baise je crois. Chacun son trou.

\- Quoi ?

\- I'm joking, don't worry. Bye ! fait-il d'un ton léger en disparaissant dans le couloir.

Je tremble encore de peur, il est parti. J'entends des bruits de voix dans le couloir, je prépare ma valise en tremblant, paniqué. Ma décision est prise. C'est vendredi, je prends le premier avion, sans avoir salué personne. Tant pis. Je boucle mes valises en un temps record et je m'engouffre dans le taxi sans jeter un œil aux studios, en me demandant si je le reverrai avant longtemps.

Ou jamais.

**A suivre…**

 


	25. Don't stop the dance

 

**Chapitre 25**

**Don't stop the dance**

" ** _Don't stop the dance" est une chanson de Bryan Ferry_**

**_oOo oOo oOo_ **

_Et je regarde ceux_ _  
_Qui s'endorment aux fenêtres_  
_J'me dis qu'il y en a parmi eux_  
_Qui m'oublient peut-être (W Sheller)__

**L'été suivant**

Tara tape comme une folle sur son joujou en forme en portable, en hurlant dans le faux combiné téléphonique–j'espère qu'elle n'imite pas sa mère, sinon j'ai du souci à me faire. Elle trône au milieu de ses jouets tous étalés sur son tapis, les joues bien rouges, ravie, tandis que Lily regarde les dessins animés affalée sur le canapé. Il est presque 18h, il fait encore très chaud, Lucie va bientôt rentrer de son soin de beauté et elle va m'engueuler, j'avais promis d'amener les petites à la mer. Mais c'est une telle expédition de prendre les seaux, les pelles, les ballons, le parasol et les crèmes solaires que je suis resté dans la villa, à somnoler au bord de la piscine. Pourquoi aller en voiture sur une plage surpeuplée quand on a une superbe piscine pour soi ?

Nous sommes arrivés depuis une semaine, je décompresse lentement en ne regardant mes e-mails qu'une fois par jour. Addiction, on appelle ça à la télé. Tu parles. Chaque jour j'attends le mail qui va me dire que je suis remplacé au journal du week-end, et qui va me gâcher mes vacances. Je n'aurai pas beaucoup de temps pour me retourner, le mercato télévisuel est presque terminé, toutes les bonnes places sont prises. Je sais que Marie, ma remplaçante, a fait des pieds et des mains pour avoir mon poste, et je suis d'autant plus inquiet que Thierry m'a juré que je n'avais aucun souci à me faire, évidemment. Elle est plus habile et mieux « introduite » que moi, elle connaît le patron de la chaîne depuis son enfance, leurs pères siégeaient sur le même banc de l'Assemblée Nationale.

Après avoir bu un grand verre de Perrier je décide de piquer une dernière tête dans l'eau tiède de la piscine, foutu pour foutu autant en profiter avant le retour de Lucie. Par la porte-fenêtre ouverte je vois Tara sur le tapis, que je tiens à l'oeil, et j'entends la télé de Lily – house music en HD, les clips sont navrants mais elle n'aime que ça. Avec Secret Story.

Je m'étends quelques instants sur un transat à l'ombre du pin parasol, je suis réveillé par une voix amère :

\- Et c'est comme ça que tu surveilles tes filles ?

\- La barrière de sécurité de la piscine est fermée, non ? Et puis j'aurais entendu le plouf… je venais juste de m'allonger.

\- Tu parles ! Je parie que ça fait une heure que tu roupilles ici, les filles sont devant une émission de télé-réalité, tu te rends compte ?

\- Hé oui, c'est la vraie vie, chérie, elles sont tout à fait dans la cible des annonceurs, faut croire. Les enfants sont des prescripteurs importants aussi…

\- Je croyais que tu devais aller à la mer avec elles ? reprend-elle d'un ton soupçonneux en ramassant les serviettes sur les transats. Vous êtes restés ici toute l'après-midi ?

Ça y est, c'est reparti pour la litanie des plaintes, je la regarde, elle est superbe et bronzée –comme toujours- mais ne semble pas détendue par le spa, hélas.

\- Il fait trop chaud pour sortir… et toutes ces voitures, c'est l'enfer. On a une belle maison climatisée, pourquoi tu veux absolument aller sur la plage ?

\- C'est mieux, pour les filles. Comme ça elles profitent du bon air marin et elles voient d'autres enfants.

\- Hum… C'était bien, ton soin ?

\- Ah oui, elle fait des merveilles cette masseuse, ça m'a fait un bien fou ! dit-elle en souriant enfin. Et Dieu sait que j'en ai besoin… je suis crevée. Tiens au fait j'ai rencontré la femme de ton patron, ils nous invitent demain soir chez eux, il y a un cocktail ou un truc comme ça.

\- La femme de Thierry ? Tu la connais ?

\- Mais non, la femme du patron de la chaîne, Dupuis. Je l'ai vue au pot de départ de Sébastien, tu te rappelles ? Elle était juste à côté de moi au hammam, on a un peu discuté…

\- Ah bon ? De quoi ? De mon éviction ?

\- N'importe quoi ! Arrête ta parano, Laurent, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi ils voudraient se débarrasser de toi. Bon, je vais doucher les filles et après on sortira dîner.

Peut être parce que je me suis tiré comme un voleur d'Angleterre deux fois de suite, me dis-je en grimaçant. Je revois la mine excédée de Thierry à mon retour, le lundi :

\- Tu peux me dire où tu étais vendredi dernier, Laurent ? a-t-il interrogé avec son sourire faux, en jouant avec sa petite balle en mousse.

\- En Angleterre, pourquoi ? ai-je fait naïvement.

\- Ah bon ? Pourtant Kubrick et les producteurs ne t'ont pas vu ce jour-là. ils voulaient visionner ce qui avait été tourné par ton équipe, avant votre départ, et tu n'étais plus là. Étrange, non ?

\- C'est justement pour ça que je suis parti avant, pour ne pas rendre de comptes, ai-je répondu sans me démonter. Je croyais qu'ils n'avaient pas de droit de regard sur le reportage ?

\- Sur le reportage en lui-même non mais ils voulaient vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas d'extrait du film dedans, car nous n'avons pas les droits dessus, et les extraits ne peuvent être diffusés que sous contrôle, au moment de la sortie officielle du film.

\- Ça veut dire qu'on ne pourra pas diffuser le reportage avant deux ans ?

\- En gros, oui. Ou alors que des images hors plateau et ne donnant aucune info, ce qui est concrètement impossible.

Sur le coup j'ai senti la colère monter, je me suis penché en avant, le fixant droit dans les yeux :

\- Attends, ne me dis pas que j'ai fait tout ça pour assurer la promo du film ?

\- Non, bien sûr. C'est un vrai reportage d'investigation que tu as fait, mais les intérêts financiers sont tels que…

\- Je croyais que c'était une procédure de sécurisation du tournage, à la base. C'est pas ça que tu m'as vendu, à l'époque ? Pour éviter les débordements de Kubrick –qui est un fou furieux, il faut le savoir.

\- Oui, bien sûr mais les clauses sont telles qu'on est bloqués pour l'instant. Tu sais comment ça marche, non ? Et leurs avocats sont impitoyables, crois-moi. T'inquiète pas, ça fera un gros buzz à la sortie du film, tant pis s'il faut attendre un peu, a-t-il conclu d'un air satisfait.

\- Putain... j'ai fait tout ça pour rien alors ? ai-je dit en sentant la colère monter. Qui a négocié un contrat merdique comme ça ?

\- Moi, a-t-il répondu froidement. Compte tenu des circonstances, je n'avais pas le choix, ou on perdait l'affaire. Tu essayeras de faire mieux quand tu seras à ma place, Laurent, mais la chaîne est aussi partenaire de la production, donc…

J'ai écouté son blabla d'une oreille lointaine en fixant les immeubles au loin, par la baie vitrée. Amusant comme tout ce qui nous paraît si important aujourd'hui deviendra dérisoire demain, en si peu de temps. Trois semaines de ma vie pour rien, un vague clip de promo… J'en aurais ri si je n'avais pas eu ce poids, sur le cœur.

Robert m'avait laissé deux messages auxquels je n'avais pas répondu, la page était tournée. Les studios étaient loin, j'étais redevenu Laurent, père aimant et mari fidèle, et je fermais mes yeux et mes oreilles quand on me parlait de lui. Si seulement il n'y avait pas ces battements de cœur gênants, parfois.

Gérard, mon producteur, a passé la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte et s'est exclamé :

\- Ah t'es là, toi ? Tu viens et tu repars quand tu veux, hein ? Tu te rends compte de l'enjeu du truc ?

\- Enjeu ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Un simple making off à la noix, sous contrôle des producteurs américains ? Et c'est pour ça que tu me fais chier ?

\- Mais on n'avait pas le choix, et puis l'impact va être énorme, au moment de la sortie. On a déjà prévu une émission spéciale en prime time et…

\- OK, j'ai compris, ai-je dit dégoûté, en me levant.

\- Attends ! Où sont les bandes ?

\- Vois avec Georges et Steph, c'est eux qui ont tout.

\- Et toi tu n'as rien gardé ?

\- Non, ai-je menti en claquant la porte.

oOo oOo oOo

Une musique agréable parvient jusqu'à nous dès l'entrée de la propriété du « petit mas » de Carine, l'épouse de mon patron de chaîne, niché au pied des Alpilles. Je souris à Lucie qui est resplendissante dans sa robe vaporeuse, bien bronzée et maquillée, très star derrière ses lunettes noires. Deux malabars nous attendent à l'entrée et prennent notre voiture en charge, je sens que ce ne sera pas une soirée entre amis. De dos je reconnais Gael Servier et son épouse Manon, les deux acteurs à la mode qui marchent main dans la main, l'air faussement modeste.

Je déteste ce genre de pince-fesses, les mondanités et les sourires de circonstance, je réalise un peu tard qu'on n'aurait pas dû accepter le prêt de la maison provençale de Gérard, mon producteur, mais l'hiver a été si long que Lucie a aussitôt sauté sur la proposition, délaissant l'Ile de Ré, notre refuge favori d'ordinaire. Il y a déjà des groupes autour de la piscine immense, on entend les cliquetis des verres en cristal et les murmures des convives, un rire distingué couvre parfois la musique.

\- Dis donc, c'est chic ici, me glisse Lucie. T'as vu ce jardin ?

\- Oui. C'est normal, c'est le patron de TV2. J'espérais qu'il y ait moins de monde, on se croirait à la remise de 7 d'or, tout ce que je déteste, dis-je en reconnaissant deux journalistes télé et une vedette du petit écran.

\- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop ça mais on ne pouvait décemment pas refuser, ton patron l'aurait mal pris. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu n'aimes pas ça, tout le monde se fréquente entre collègues, dans tous les milieux.

\- Moui, dis-je, peu convaincu.

Je ne connais pas tous les milieux mais il y en a peu où on se jalouse autant, sous couvert de saine émulation, et où les langues de putes sont aussi féroces. Carine Dupuis –qui porte pratiquement la même robe que Lucie- vient vers nous, mains tendues :

\- Comme c'est sympathique à vous d'être venus. C'est notre nuit bleue de l'année, une tradition ici, et nous avons la chance d'avoir de plus en plus d'invités. Heureusement que nous avons fait faire des travaux sinon je ne sais pas où je les aurais mis, glousse-t-elle en me déposant un baiser collant sur la joue. Dans la piscine peut être…

\- C'est vraiment magnifique…

\- Merci, vous êtes gentille. Votre séjour se passe bien ? Lucie, cette coloration vous va à ravir, ce blond illumine votre bronzage.

\- Merci, c'est le soleil, fait Lucie un peu sèchement –qui est d'un blond plus foncé au naturel mais ne veut pas que ça se sache.

\- Laurent, vous êtes superbe dans cette chemise en lin pâle, et vous paraissez en pleine forme, reprend Carine. Vous faites du ski nautique ?

\- Heu oui, un peu, dis-je rapidement sous l'œil narquois de mon épouse. Mais je profite bien de la piscine, aussi.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai vous êtes logés chez Gérard. Quel dommage qu'il soit en Corse, il participe toujours à nos fêtes, d'ordinaire. Mais suis-je bête, s'il était là vous n'auriez pas pu profiter de sa villa ! Un peu de champagne ? Servez-vous, il est glacé… Ah, voici mon mari. Tout va bien Rémi ? Tu as vu Alain ? Heureusement qu'il a pu se libérer pour la soirée, Nicolas est tellement exigeant avec ses ministres… Oh, j'aperçois Sophie et Christophe, je vais les saluer.

Jean-Paul Dupuis me tend une main molle, avec un sourire de circonstance :

\- Laurent, c'est la première fois que vous participez à notre fête bleue, non ?

\- Oui, d'habitude nous sommes à l'Ile de Ré, à cette période, glousse Lucie.

\- C'est bien aussi, c'est… autre chose, lâche Dupuis. Vous avez vu Thierry, je crois qu'il souhaitait vous parler ?

\- Thierry ? Non, j'ai rendez-vous avec lui à la rentrée, pas avant. Me parler de quoi ? dis-je, sur mes gardes.

\- Oh ça, il faudra lui demander… c'est lui qui gère la grille, pas moi.

\- La grille ? Aurais-je du souci à me faire ? je réplique avec acidité alors que Lucie me file un coup de coude gêné.

\- Vous devriez, vous croyez ? De toute façon, le changement est toujours salutaire, sinon on s'encroûte pas vrai ?

\- Il parait mais comme je ne suis jamais resté plus de trois ans sur un poste, contrairement à d'autres, je l'ignore, dis-je en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

A bon entendeur… Son sourire descend un peu, il recule d'un pas :

\- Ça doit être lassant de présenter le journal tous les soirs, non ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne le présente que le week-end. Je préfère ça à une émission hebdomadaire en seconde partie de soirée, avec le journal on ne se répète jamais, l'actualité change tous les jours, c'est passionnant.

\- J'ai pourtant l'impression d'entendre toujours les mêmes infos, au 20h. Mais ce n'est pas de la faute du présentateur, bien sûr. Et avec une émission à 22h30 on a tellement plus de liberté… je ne dis pas ça pour vous convaincre, j'ignore tout à fait le sort qu'on vous réserve.

\- Quand on a peu de public on a beaucoup de liberté, c'est sûr, je lance amer.

\- En tout cas vous faites du bon boulot avec votre émission mensuelle. J'ai vu les bandes du making-off du film de Kubrick, c'est très fort. Vous avez eu de ses nouvelles ?

\- De qui ?

\- Kubrick.

\- Non. Aucune. J'aurais dû ?

\- Je suppose que ce type d'expérience créé des liens, non ?

\- Parfois, oui. Mais pas avec Kubrick, il est trop taré pour ça.

\- Taré ? mais c'est un réalisateur génial. D'exception.

\- Oui, c'est vrai… mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'être fou.

\- C'est une manière de voir les choses Je vous laisse, on m'attend, conclut-il sans nous regarder.

Il s'éloigne pour accueillir de nouveaux invités, j'entraîne Lucie un peu à part, une coupe à la main.

\- Mais pourquoi tu m'emmènes sous les lauriers roses ? On ne va pas se cacher toute la soirée, non ?

\- Non non mais je… ah le salopard !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu n'as pas compris son manège ? Je suis débarqué du journal à la rentrée, ils vont me cantonner aux reportages et à mon émission hebdo. Ah les salauds, je n'aurais jamais dû accepter d'aller sur le tournage de Kubrick, c'était un piège pour m'éloigner, j'en suis sûr.

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu t'emballes, là ? Il n'a jamais dit ça ! Tu psychotes, là…

\- Je ne sais plus. Je déteste tout ça, Lucie. Je déteste ce milieu, ces sourires forcés. Et si on partait ?

\- Pour vexer ton parton ? Bonne stratégie. Continue comme ça, tu te feras vraiment virer. Bon, moi je n'ai pas l'intention de faire tapisserie. Oh regarde c'est Vanessa Paradis, je l'adore. Tu la connais ?

\- Je l'ai reçue au journal, oui, dis-je avec réticence.

\- Tu me la présentes ? Regarde, il y a son mari, l'acteur. Qu'il est beau !

En soupirant je m'approche d'eux et fais les présentations, un peu gêné. Lucie exulte –elle qui prétend détester la jet-set- et s'enquiert de la santé de leurs enfants comme si elle les connaissait, attitude familière que je déteste. Vanessa répond poliment puis tourne les talons, laissant Lucie désemparée. Il ne suffit pas de passer à la télé pour être une star, j'ai déjà essayé de lui expliquer, elle me dit que je suis fou.

Je lui prends le bras pour rejoindre le buffet bien garni –bouchées diverses et légumes bio- quand j'entends une voix dans mon dos :

\- Alors, on fait de la lèche ?

\- Très drôle, Patrick. Je croyais que tu ne fréquentais ce genre d'endroit vérolé par le fric ?

\- Et je croyais que toi non plus ? Moi je suis juste de passage dans la région, je couvre le festival d'Avignon.

\- Veinard… tu es ici avec ta femme ?

\- Euh… pas à proprement parler. J'accompagne une amie journaliste, tu comprends ?

\- Parfaitement, dis-je en croquant dans une petite tomate jaune alors que Lucie s'éloigne –elle ne supporte pas mon pote Patrick.

Immédiatement un homme vient l'aborder, qui semble la connaître, elle nous tourne le dos. Patrick se gave de mini sandwichs en pain polaire, se plaignant que ça ne le nourrit pas et me lance :

\- Et toi, tu traînes toujours maman ?

\- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, elle déteste.

\- Remarque, elle est belle dans sa robe seventies, on dirait une gitane. Et maigre avec ça.

\- Elle fait très attention…

\- Et on a du plaisir avec des portemanteaux osseux comme ça ? Tu dois te cogner aux coins, non ?

\- Patrick, je t'en prie, dis-je en essayant d'effacer l'image de Robert nu dans la baignoire de ma mémoire.

Je finis mon verre en frissonnant, il y a une silhouette qui lui ressemble, là-bas, près des cyprès. Mon cœur accélère, je sens comme une faiblesse dans les genoux. Pourvu que…

\- Alors ? fait mon pote en posant sa main sur mon bras. Allo la lune ?

\- Pardon, je… j'avais cru reconnaître quelqu'un.

Mais non, ce n'est pas lui, juste une ressemblance de dos. J'en suis quitte pour une bouffée de chaleur, va falloir que j'arrête l'alcool, moi. La nuit est lourde, des insectes bruissent autour de nous, Patrick se démanche le cou pour suivre mon regard.

\- Une poulette ?

\- Non.

\- Pff. Petit joueur. Tiens, je nous reprends deux verres. En tout cas mon gars ça fait un bout de temps qu'on ne s'est plus vus au squash, t'es fâché ?

\- Qui, moi ? Non. J'ai été occupé, c'est tout…

\- Tu parles. Tu deviens paresseux, comme moi. Bientôt t'auras la même bedaine, regarde-moi ça, fait-il en soulevant un peu sa vieille chemise bleue fripée.

\- Salut les filles ! C'est pour quand ? fait Francis, un humoriste télévisuel en tapant sur le ventre rebondi de Patrick.

\- Crétin !

\- Ben quoi ? Tout est possible de nos jours, non ? Et c'est qui le père ?

\- Ah ah très drôle, dis-je, morose.

\- C'est moi ! affirme Patrick. Pas question que je fasse la femme…

Les images provoquées par ce commentaire me filent une nouvelle suée, merde ça faisait plusieurs jours que je ne pensais plus à lui, ni à ça. Tout était bon avec lui. Fort. Profond. Je ferme brièvement les yeux pour lutter conter la vague de désir qui m'envahit, brûlante. Mon corps dans le sien, nos jambes enlacées, son souffle dans mon cou et sa bouche qui…

\- Tu dors ? me souffle Lucie en se serrant contre moi, provoquant un frottement involontaire de mon sexe déjà érigé contre la table.

\- Mmm ? Non, non, j'ai tellement chaud…

\- C'est tes copains qui te racontent des conneries ? Viens, on va aller plus loin il y a une fontaine de fruits au chocolat.

\- Au chocolat ? Est-ce bien raisonnable ?

\- Allez, une petite folie de temps en temps, dit-elle en m'attirant sous le patio éclairé de spots bleus. Tu n'en as pas envie ?

\- Oh si, j'en ai envie…

Elle trempe un morceau d'ananas dans le chocolat tiède et je tends la langue pour l'attraper, soudain je pense à Robert, sa langue impudique et habile, oui, j'en ai envie. Je choisis un morceau de banane au hasard, il fond dans ma bouche, j'aimerais être avec lui, j'aimerais que ce soit sa queue sur ma langue, je me cambre malgré moi, fou de désir.

Les effluves de pin et de lavande me montent à la tête, et ce parfum que je viens de sentir… c'est le sien. Je tourne la tête pour regarder l'homme disparaître, un peu déçu. J'aimais cette odeur dans tous ses états, fraîche et raffinée le matin, masquée par la sueur et l'empreinte olfactive du sperme, le soir. J'aimais la lécher et la sentir virer, je passe presque inconsciemment la main sur ma verge, à la recherche de sensations.

Lucie m'embrasse en se collant à moi :

\- Si on allait danser ?

\- De la house ?

\- Non… à l'intérieur il y a une salle plus intime qui diffuse des slows. Viens mon chéri…

Je la suis docilement, je ne suis pas en état de penser. J'ai bu pour oublier les menaces voilées de Dupuis, je plane. La musique et les lumières maquillent la nuit, une nuit magique sous les étoiles, une nuit à faire l'amour jusqu'au matin…

A l'intérieur il fait plus frais, là aussi les lumières sont tamisées, un couple s'embrasse sur les canapés blancs, une femme nous frôle et nous sourit en penchant un peu la tête, je tangue doucement. Mais Lucie ne me lâche pas la main, elle m'entraîne dans la pièce à côté où une télé débite des slows en série dans la pénombre, sous la boule à facettes. Les couples qui dansent déjà ne prêtent pas attention à nous, c'est l'heure intime où les autres n'existent plus, j'enlace Lucie qui ronronne et se colle à moi comme une chatte –ce qui lui ressemble peu, en public.

\- Tu n'as pas peur qu'on nous voie ? je lui glisse à l'oreille.

\- Et alors ? On est mariés, non ? On n'a pas à se cacher…

\- Tu as raison… dis-je en fermant les yeux et en la serrant fort contre moi, la tête pleine d'un autre.

Un air un peu arabisant nous ensorcelle, je me demande ce qu'il fait en ce moment. Avec qui il est. Lucie m'embrasse lentement dans le cou, je l'aime. Enfin, j'ai envie d'aimer. De faire l'amour, pour être plus précis. Un homme me fait un clin d'œil quand elle pose ses mains sur mes fesses, je détourne les yeux.

\- Et si rentrait, ma chérie ?

\- Déjà ? On commence à peine à danser.

\- Oui, mais tu es si belle ce soir… j'ai tant envie de toi. J'aurais du mal à attendre tu sais…

\- Allons, ne sois pas si pressé, la nuit ne fait que commencer.

Night is young disait Robert, que j'avais cru oublier. Je me frotte doucement au ventre de Lucie, espérant remplacer un désir par un autre mais certaines images restent plantées au fond de mes pupilles, obsédantes.

Sur l'écran des jeunes gens s'enlacent et font l'amour, l'un d'eux ressemble tant à Robert que je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas gémir, en détournant les yeux. L'homme de tout à l'heure me lance un nouveau clin d'œil et me montre quatre doigts, je me méprends avant de comprendre qu'il me propose une partie à quatre, à côté. Je secoue la tête gentiment, mon seuil de perversité est déjà atteint, depuis longtemps. Lucie me caresse les fesses et j'observe le jeune acteur se faire sucer par une blonde épilée, je ne peux quitter les yeux de sa queue fine et longue, si familière.

Oui, la nuit est jeune…

**A suivre…**

 

 


	26. Cruel summer

 

**DANS UNE CAGE, OU AILLEURS**

**Chapitre 26**

**Cruel summer**

**_« Cruel summer » est une vieille chanson chanson des Bananarama  
_ **

La chambre bruisse déjà du son des cigales, une douce torpeur m'empêche d'ouvrir les yeux, même si j'entends un plouf à l'extérieur. Je veux encore rester dans mon rêve, entre ces draps soyeux comme des bras tièdes. La réalité viendra bien assez vite, avec le plein soleil. Pour l'instant je ne laisse entrer qu'un rai dans lequel volent des poussières, je me retourne sur le ventre pour sentir mon ventre sur le matelas, cette douce pression matinale que rien ne soulagera.

J'entends une petite cavalcade dans le couloir, Lily entre dans la chambre comme un tourbillon, se précipitant vers moi :

\- T'es réveillé, hein, papa ?

\- Si tu le dis… tu peux pas me laisser encore cinq minutes ?

\- Mais je veux aller à la mer, maman a dit que si tu dépêches on pourra aller à la mer.

\- A la mer ? Pourquoi la mer ? On a une super piscine.

\- Oui mais je veux m'amuser dans les vagues, ma copine Léa me dit toujours qu'elle s'amuse super bien dans les vagues, avec son bateau gonfleur.

\- Gonflable. C'est toi qui me gonfles, Lily. On ira demain, d'accord.

\- Nan, tu dis toujours ça et pis on y va jamais. T'es trop méchant !

Ça y est, je suis trop méchant. Charmant. Je me retourne de l'autre côté, en soupirant. J'ai juste envie de rester allongé dans ces draps défaits, rêver à un passé déjà lointain.

\- Allez papa, lève-toi… gémit-elle en me tirant par le bras.

\- Non, pas maintenant. Va voir ta mère…

\- Mais c'est elle qui m'a dit de venir te voir. Elle est partie au marché pour acheter des bergines.

\- Aubergines. Déjà ? dis-je, accablé. Elle revient quand ?

Je ne sais pas d'où elle tire cette énergie dès le matin, moi je n'en ai aucune, niente, nada. « D'habitude tu allais courir le matin. Tu n'es pas bien ? » m'a-t-elle dit hier d'un ton soupçonneux. « Oh si, je vais bien, très bien, tout roule. Juste une petite fatigue. L'âge, peut être… ». La vie a juste perdu son intérêt mais ce n'est qu'une phase, un petit passage à vide. Depuis plusieurs mois tout va bien mais je me traîne, étrange…

Lily retourne devant la télé en grommelant et je finis par m'extirper du lit pour m'écrouler sur la terrasse devant un bon café. Heureusement Lucie a emmené Tara avec elle, tout est calme à part les échos de la télé les grillons chantent déjà et il fait déjà chaud. Je jette un coup d'œil distrait au journal matinal et aux magazines abandonnés là par Lucie – elle en raffole, elle multiplie les abonnements, je ne sais pas si elle en lit la moitié. Dans la rubrique people –que j'évite d'ordinaire- un titre me saute aux yeux, provoquant comme un léger tournis : « Kristen et Robert : le bébé de la réconciliation ? ». Je parcours l'article rapidement, bien entendu ce ne sont que suppositions et rumeurs mais ça me fait bizarre de le voir sur cette photo avec elle, enlacés. Comme une photo souvenir d'un vieil album oublié, un temps heureux mais révolu.

Je reconnais un des clichés des paparazzis présents sur le tournage à la demande de Kristen, tout cela me parait si lointain que je me demande si leur liaison est toujours d'actualité ou s'il s'agit d'un simple remplissage de rubrique, dans une période creuse. D'après l'auteur ils vivent à présent à Los Angeles, lui est déjà sur un autre film et elle « se prépare sereinement pour un heureux évènement », tu parles. Je ne l'ai jamais vue sereine, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle commence aujourd'hui.

Alors finalement ils sont toujours ensemble, me dis-je en grignotant une galette de riz bio avec une confiture acide. Ou pas. Une guêpe me tourne autour, je la chasse d'un revers de main. C'est vrai qu'ils ont l'air très amoureux sur le cliché mais quand on sait dans quelles circonstances il a été pris on ne peut que s'interroger. La petite photo d'elle seule qui semble montrer un début de ventre n'est guère plus convaincante, le vent qui souffle fait gonfler sa blouse, on n'aperçoit qu'à peine son visage caché derrière ses longs cheveux emmêlés.

« Ça permet à Kristen de sortir avec Tom et à moi de coucher avec toi » avait dit Robert à l'époque, où en sont-ils maintenant ?

Tout ceci est liquidé, oublié, je ne suis sans doute qu'un vague souvenir, pour le mieux, et ils sont passés à autre chose. En touillant mon café je repense à mes derniers échanges avec lui, après mon second départ précipité de Londres, il y a longtemps.

RP : where are you ? Your room is empty

LD : je suis dans l'avion pour Paris.

RP : are you joking ?

LD : non.

Je me revois dans l'avion, ne sachant pas comment répondre. J'avais en tête la phrase de Napoléon : « En amour la seule victoire c'est la fuite », mais comment faire comprendre à Robert que nous avions pris trop de risques déjà ? Plus je m'éloignais de l'Angleterre plus je réalisais que j'avais perdu la tête, malgré tous les avertissements et tous les doutes. Coucher avec lui tous les soirs était une pure folie, inexplicable.

J'ai hésité longtemps avant de répondre et entre-temps j'avais reçu son dernier message :

RP : OK, I understand. Liv you. It's better this way. Sorry.

Sur le moment j'avais ressenti un bref soulagement –malgré la honte-, il avait compris, il n'insisterait pas. C'est plus tard que j'ai morflé, le samedi soir quand j'ai réalisé que jamais plus je ne coucherais avec lui, quand la faim s'est réveillée dans mon ventre, vorace. Je l'ai fait taire en me noyant dans le boulot, le sport, les somnifères mais elle est toujours là, larvée, prête à renaître à la moindre occasion. Une faim inexplicable. Pourtant je suis parfaitement heureux, me dis-je en regardant la piscine aux flots d'azur, les palmiers et un bout de couette qui dépasse du canapé, signe que Lily est vautrée devant la télé.

Je referme le magazine, énervé. Peu importe qu'elle soit enceinte de lui ou non, tout cela ne me concerne plus. J'appréhende déjà la sortie du film l'année prochaine et la diffusion de mon reportage, dont je n'ai toujours pas validé le montage. Je ferai ça plus tard, après l'été, après mes vacances, après le dégoût…

oOo oOo oOo

Les cris des enfants au mini-club de la plage m'empêchent de dormir, je me demande pour la millième fois pourquoi Lucie insiste tant pour venir ici, alors que notre mas est un havre de paix sans pareille. Bien sûr les filles s'amusent comme des folles, même Tara qui tape comme un sourd sur son château de sable en riant aux éclats.

Il est 17h, Lucie se remet de la crème avec application, confortablement installée sur son transat. Bon, à 30 € la demi-journée ils peuvent être confortables, c'est clair. J'imagine qu'elle veut faire admirer son maillot de créateur et ses ongles de pieds délicatement vernis, moi je me planque sur un chapeau pour éviter les regards curieux. Heureusement il y a principalement des touristes étrangers dans ce lieu, je suis un parfait inconnu pour eux, ouf. Quand je pense que Lucie ne jurait que par l'île de Ré et sa nature préservée, l'an dernier… Est-ce qu'elle vieillit ou prend goût au luxe, elle qui a toujours été une bobo dans l'âme ?

\- On va dîner où, ce soir ? me demande-t-elle en se réinstallant confortablement.

\- Tu n'as pas été au marché, ce matin ?

\- Si, mais je sens qu'après cette journée je serai épuisée… il y a beaucoup de cris quand même, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Si. C'est le privilège d'avoir des enfants…ceux qui s'installent sur les plages sans mini club sont quand même plus au calme, fis-je en soupirant.

\- Oui, mais personne ne me séparera de mes filles. On ne fait pas des enfants pour les abandonner, ce ne sont pas mes idées.

\- L'abandon est très relatif, il ne s'agit que de quelques heures.

\- On ne les voit déjà pas toute l'année, c'est pas pour s'en séparer l'été ! Je ne supporte pas ces parents égoïstes qui ne pensent qu'à leur petit confort. T'étais pas comme ça, avant… ajoute-t-elle en me lançant un petit coup d'œil soupçonneux.

\- Avant quoi ?

\- Ça, il n'y a que toi qui le sait, chéri. Je te trouve soucieux, fatigué. Pas comme d'habitude. D'habitude tu cours le matin et tu fais du tennis, là tu n'as fait qu'une partie avec Jérôme… qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Pile le type de question qui vous donne envie de vous réfugier dans votre tanière, loin. Je me renfonce dans mon matelas, le chapeau sur les yeux.

\- Rien… c'est l'âge, faut croire.

\- Tu n'as pas 40 ans !

\- Bientôt.

\- C'est ce qu'a dit ton chef qui te torture ?

\- Thierry ? Il a dit quoi ?

\- Non, pas Thierry, Rémi. C'est ça qui t'inquiète ?

\- Hum… je ne sais pas. Tu veux dîner où ?

\- On pourrait aller dans ce restau, sur la Côte, très réputé. Je ne sais plus comment il s'appelle, mais j'ai noté le nom. C'est la coiffeuse qui m'en a parlé.

\- Ah oui ? Pourquoi pas…dis-je en craignant le pire. J'aimerais juste qu'on sorte tous les deux, rien que toi et moi.

\- Sans les filles ? fait-elle, horrifiée.

\- Oui. Pour une fois, j'aimerais qu'on soit tranquilles, qu'on puisse dîner sans les cris de Tara ou les gémissements de Lily. En amoureux… comme avant. Et on pourrait aller boire un verre, après.

\- Oh mon chéri… je comprends. Oui, c'est vrai que ça pourrait être sympa, de sortir rien que tous les deux, pour une fois. Je crois que la fille de la femme de ménage fait du baby-sitting. De toute façon on n'ira pas loin, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non non, bien sûr. On restera facilement joignable, rassure-toi.

\- Alors oui, d'accord. C'est adorable d'avoir pensé à ça… il paraît que les parenthèses intimes sont très importantes pour la stabilité d'un couple. J'ai lu ça dans un magazine, il n'y a pas longtemps.

\- Absolument, dis-je avec satisfaction alors qu'elle commence à chercher les coordonnées de la femme de ménage sur son portable.

\- En plus je pourrai mettre ma nouvelle robe, elle est magnifique tu verras…

Je jette un petit coup d'œil au mini club à côté, Lily armée de son gilet de sauvetage et sa bouée gonflable s'apprête à monter sur un petit bateau avec ses congénères, ils sont tous craquants dans leur costume de marins d'eau douce, je souris avant de fermer les yeux, béat.

En rentrant, chargés comme des mulets, nous longeons la plage avant de retourner à la voiture quand j'aperçois un gros titre sur un kiosque « Robert Kristen : la rupture brutale». La photo les présente chacun l'air sévère, séparés par un éclair noir, l'imagerie de circonstance. Bien sûr je ne peux m'arrêter, je trébuche juste en descendant le trottoir, faisant tomber le sac rempli de serviettes mouillées, sous l'œil sévère de Lucie.

Elle baigne et fait dîner les enfants alors que je surfe sur le net, à la recherche d'informations complémentaires. C'est idiot et je le sais, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Les articles sont laconiques ou pleins de fausse pitié, j'en relis un plusieurs fois, un peu sous le choc :

_« C'est ce matin qu'on a appris la séparation de Robert Pattinson et sa fiancée Kristen, le couple légendaire de la saga hollywoodienne, séparation annoncée par l'attachée de presse de l'actrice, qui a par la même occasion démenti les rumeurs de grossesse persistantes concernant sa cliente. Robert Pattinson, en tournage à Los Angeles a refusé de faire la moindre déclaration mais, en off, on murmure qu'il se serait dit surpris par l'annonce de la jeune femme. Le couple semblait avoir des hauts et des bas, certains assurant depuis plusieurs mois que leur liaison n'était qu'une couverture médiatique destinée à cacher leurs vraies orientations sexuelles, d'autres évoquant une liaison passionnelle et orageuse._

_On les avait vus ensemble pour la dernière fois lors de l'anniversaire de leur ami Tom, en mai dernier. Tom qui est leur partenaire sur le tournage controversé de Kubrick, dont le film est annoncé pour mai prochain et qui serait très proche de l'actrice – les médias people parlent de lui comme du père de l'enfant de Kristen, nouvelle qu'il ne dément pas. Si cette séparation est avérée nul doute qu'elle portera un nouveau coup au moral de Pattinson qui vient de perde sa mère des suites d'une longue maladie, et qui est souvent absent des plateaux de son film actuel. »_

\- Bon, on y va ? me demande Lucie dans un tourbillon de parfum.

\- Déjà ?

\- Il est bientôt 20 heures, la jeune fille est là, j'aimerais qu'on ne rentre pas trop tard, quand même. Ça va ? Tu fais une drôle de tête.

\- OK, on y va, dis-je en éteignant le micro et en lui souriant brièvement.

Sur les lacets de la route qui mène au restaurant les quelques mots prononcés par Robert au sujet de ses parents –de sa mère en particulier- me reviennent par bribes, je crois qu'ils ne se voyaient pas souvent mais qu'il était très attaché à elle, enfant. J'imagine sa tristesse et ça me serre le cœur, je sais qu'il est très sensible, il doit être anéanti. J'envisage de lui envoyer un mot ou un message mais je crains sa réaction – ou son absence de réaction. En plus cette histoire de séparation médiatisée par Kristen doit lui déplaire fortement, je me demande ce qu'elle cherche en agissant ainsi. Un peu de publicité sans doute, puisqu'elle ne tourne pas en ce moment. Exister à tout prix, voilà le maître mot.

Lucie bavarde à côté de moi, je lui réponds par monosyllabes, incapable de me concentrer sur ce qu'elle dit, attentif uniquement à la circulation. Pauvre Robert qui a toujours eu un moral défaillant, j'espère qu'il va tenir le coup et ne pas faire une autre connerie…

\- On pourrait faire ça demain ? Allo, Laurent ? fait Lucie en se tournant vers moi, dans la BMW.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu ne m'écoutes pas ?

\- Hum… non, pardon, je pensais à une info que j'ai eue tout à l'heure… une mauvaise nouvelle.

\- Ah bon ? A propos de qui ?

\- Quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas, que j'avais rencontré en Angleterre. Sa mère est morte, ça doit lui faire un coup.

\- La fameuse Stella ?

\- Stella ? Non, pas du tout, pourquoi ? dis-je en évitant de justesse une moto trop à gauche en face de moi, dans un virage.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je sens qu'il y avait anguille sous roche, avec elle.

\- Mais non. Absolument pas. Elle ne m'intéressait pas.

\- Oui, mais toi tu l'intéressais, pas vrai ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Intuition féminine, c'est comme ça. Je suis sûre de ne pas me tromper… avec tout ce que tu m'as dit sur elle.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- C'est quand même bien elle qui t'a dit de revenir une troisième semaine, non ?

\- Oui, mais c'était pour le boulot.

\- Tatata. Je connais les femmes, celle-ci était amoureuse de toi. Je la comprends, remarque, fait-elle en se penchant vers moi pour poser sa main sur ma cuisse. Tu ne t'en étais pas aperçu ?

\- Si, peut-être mais elle ne me plaisait pas. Je n'aime que toi, ma chérie, dis-je dans un souffle.

Elle acquiesce, rassurée, et regarde le paysage, je décide d'oublier Robert, sa peine et sa fragilité. Arrivés au restaurant nous nous installons dans un petit coin tranquille, sous un pin ancestral. Les tables sont bien mises en valeur par des lumières tamisées cachées dans des massifs ou au pied des palmiers et on aperçoit la mer au loin, qui scintille au soleil couchant.

\- Une vraie carte postale, hein ? me souffle Lucie, ravie.

\- Oui, mais ça fait du bien d'être dans une carte postale, même fugitivement.

\- C'est vrai. Je respire, ça fait du bien. Avec les petites je ne suis jamais rassurée, je m'inquiète toujours alors que là, je sens que je vais passer une bonne soirée.

\- Tant mieux. C'est exactement ce qu'il nous faut, non ?

\- Tu crois ? fait-elle en me jetant un regard en coin alors que le serveur nous amène deux verres de cocktail agrémentés de fruits frais.

Je décide de ne pas répondre et de laisser le goût sucré couler de ma bouche à ma gorge, avec un bonheur non feint. La terrasse est remplie mais les tables sont éloignées les unes des autres, ce qui permet un minimum d'intimité. Le menu annonce des langoustines et un risotto de Saint Jacques, bisque de homard tranchée à l'huile de noisettes, je laisserai le sommelier choisir les vins –au verre- ce soir je veux me détendre. En dégustant son amuse-bouche à base de saumon fumé Lucie reprend :

\- Tu crois que c'est ce dont nous avions besoin ?

\- Absolument, dis-je d'un ton sans réplique.

\- Pourquoi, à ton avis ? lance-t-elle d'un ton dégagé –trop.

\- Pourquoi ? La vie, le boulot, le stress… tu sais ce que c'est, non ?

Un rire aigu s'élève dans les airs, suivi d'applaudissements, a priori ce sont des américains qui célèbrent un heureux évènement, des flashs crépitent, je crois reconnaître un homme politique de la Côte est. Non loin ce sont des russes qui dînent, eux aussi rient à gorge déployée, je me demande s'il n'y a pas une part de cinéma dans cette démonstration. Un couple s'approche et nous salue, nous les avons croisés à la fête de Rémi, le Directeur de ma chaîne, je ne me souviens pas d'eux mais eux se rappellent très bien de moi –forcément. Nous échangeons des banalités d'usage sur le cadre, le temps et la fréquentation du lieu puis ils repartent –enfin.

\- J'espère que ça ne va pas se succéder toute la soirée.

\- Arrête de te plaindre, c'est bien d'être reconnu, non ? Et puis ils étaient gentils… J'ai cru qu'ils allaient nous inviter sur leur yacht, j'ai eu peur.

\- Oui, moi aussi !

Un bouchon saute et les américains tapent dans leurs mains, de vrais enfants.

\- Hé bien, ils s'amusent, dis-moi. Heureusement qu'il y a des couples comme nous, sinon on ne s'entendrait plus, fait-elle en levant les sourcils. Comment tu trouves ma robe ?

\- Merveilleuse…

\- Mais tu dis ça à chaque fois, et sans même regarder !

\- C'est parce que la femme qui est dedans est merveilleuse, et je la connais par cœur…

Elle fait une petite moue et termine son verre, de jolies couleurs apparaissent sur sa peau bronzée et veloutée, c'est vrai qu'elle est belle, c'est vrai que je l'aime.

\- Tu ne serais pas qu'un vil flatteur, Laurent ?

\- Moi ? Tu me connais, non ?

\- Hé bien justement… fait-elle en éparpillant son petit pain, je ne te reconnais plus trop, ces derniers temps.

\- Ah bon ? dis-je, alarmé. Dans quel sens ?

\- Hé bien…

Le serveur nous dépose nos entrées en nous les présentant avec beaucoup d'emphase, je me retiens de sourire tant il est ridicule. Lucie me regarde avec connivence puis prend délicatement ses couverts, j'espère qu'elle va changer de sujet.

\- Pour en revenir à ce que nous disions, chéri, je te trouve très soucieux depuis quelques temps, tu as changé je trouve.

\- Ah ?

\- Oui, tu sembles souvent préoccupé et tu dors mal, je le sens. Tu as des ennuis dont tu ne m'as pas parlé ? me dit-elle avec une douceur telle qu'elle me fait un peu mal au cœur.

\- Non, pas spécialement… rien de grave. La fatigue, c'est tout. Comme tout le monde…

\- Mais d'habitude tu gères bien le stress, je ne comprends pas.

\- Je ne sais pas…

Lucie me fixe avec gentillesse, j'ai presque envie de tout lui raconter, soulager mon âme. Mais je la connais, elle est exclusive, elle ne me le pardonnerait pas. D'ailleurs je suis impardonnable. Pourquoi aller courir derrière des chimères quand on a une femme superbe à la maison ? Je n'ai pas la réponse, juste le cœur qui bat et l'envie de m'alléger de ce fardeau.

\- C'est depuis ce reportage en Angleterre… tu sais, j'ai vraiment cru que tu voyais quelqu'un là-bas. Tu étais tendu, irritable, toujours collé à ton portable. Et puis le fait d'être reparti aussi vite…

\- Ce n'était pas volontaire, je te jure. Je ne voulais pas repartir…

\- Laurent, regarde-moi. S'il s'est passé quelque chose, je préfère l'apprendre par toi, ajoute-elle en posant sa main sur la mienne.

Je ferme brièvement les yeux, tenté de tout dire. Mais ce sera la fin de la confiance, la fin de la complicité qui nous lie, et je ne veux pas qu'elle porte le poids de mes égarements. Je ne veux pas porter l'habit du pécheur chaque jour face à elle. Alors, par amour pour elle, je murmure :

\- Je n'ai pas eu d'aventure avec une autre femme, Lucie. Je te le jure. J'étais stressé car j'avais –j'ai- le sentiment qu'on a voulu m'éloigner pour me prendre mon poste de présentateur, même si je ne t'en ai jamais parlé.

\- Vraiment ? Tu crois qu'ils oseraient faire ça ?

\- Oh oui ! Et plutôt deux fois qu'une, crois-moi. Mais j'ai décidé de ne plus m'inquiéter et de profiter de nos vacances en famille, on verra bien à la rentrée. Tu ne trouves pas que ces langoustines sont délicieuses ?

\- Si. Je t'aime Laurent, je te soutiendrai toujours.

\- Merci, dis-je d'un ton plus grave que je ne le voudrais. Moi aussi.

Nous dégustons notre café gourmand en parlant des filles, les étoiles commencent à apparaître, me laissant songeur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, les étoiles me font penser à … non. Elle se lève pour aller aux toilettes, je sors rapidement ma tablette, sans vraiment réfléchir :

LD : Sorry for your mother. Je suis de tout cœur avec toi.

C'est nul. Pas mieux.

J'attends un peu, pas de réponse. Les premiers clients commencent à partir, il fait nuit noire. Lucie revient, resplendissante, je jette un dernier coup d'œil à mon téléphone, toujours pas de réponse. It's better this way, aurait-il dit, à coup sûr.

**A suivre…**

 


	27. J'aurais voulu te dire

**DANS UNE CAGE OU AILLEURS**

**Chapitre 27**

**J'aurais voulu te dire**

**_« J'aurais voulu te dire » est une chanson hyper kitsch des années 80, chantée par Caroline Legrand…_ **

**Dimanche 20 septembre, l'année suivante.**

**19h50**. La maquilleuse me repoudre le nez, je grimace. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil au script du journal, de toute façon la séquence risque de passer à la trappe, et c'est très bien comme ça. Le reportage sur les attentats au Soudan est encore au montage, le premier secrétaire du PS est coincé dans les embouteillages, il faudra déplacer l'interview en fin de journal. Ma seule chance.

\- L'actualité politique prime sur tout le reste, ai-je affirmé en conférence de rédaction, ce matin. S'il arrive à 20h20, je l'interviewerai en fin de journal, à la place de la séquence médias.

\- Oui mais le reportage que tu as fait sur la sortie du dernier Kubrick est pour ce soir et la production a promis la présence d'un des acteurs du film… sans doute Tom.

\- Et alors ? Tu penses que c'est plus important que la campagne présidentielle ?

\- Mais c'est ta propre émission qui passe en seconde partie de soirée, tu ne veux pas en parler ? a soufflé Eric, ébahi.

\- Je n'aime pas faire de l'autopromotion, j'aurais préféré qu'on la programme un autre jour, tu le sais. Tout ce cirque commence à m'énerver.

\- Oui mais l'invité…

\- Je m'en fiche. Stop. Et la crise boursière ?

Je vois bien à la tête qu'ils ont fait qu'ils ne comprennent pas, mais comment leur expliquer que je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de ce fichu film ? J'enchaîne rapidement sur le futur krach, ils échangent un regard surpris.

Thierry surgit soudain dans mon dos sourire aux lèvres:

\- Prêt, vieux ?

\- Oui, merci, je connais mon métier. T'es là un dimanche ?

\- Oui, je passais… je voulais juste m'assurer que…

\- Que quoi ? dis-je, passablement irrité.

\- Que tout allait bien. L'actualité est un peu chargée, en ce moment.

_Tu parles. Prends-moi pour un imbécile, Thierry._

\- Ah bon ? Un dimanche ?

\- Bon, OK. Écoute, je voulais juste te dire qu'il est très important que tu présentes la séquence sur le film de Kubrick « Around the edge » ce soir, et que tu annonces ton reportage making-off à 22h50, même si l'interview politique est décalée. Ce serait complètement contre-productif de le passer sous silence, on a là un sujet en or et …

\- Ben voyons, faut pas louper l'occasion de faire de la pub, hein ?

\- Allez Laurent, c'est pas parce que tu as eu des ennuis avec Kubrick qu'il faut jeter le bébé avec l'eau du bain…

\- Des ennuis ? Je n'ai eu aucun ennui avec lui, c'est toi qui t'es fourré dans la merde à vouloir négocier avec lui pour la diffusion du making-off. Si tu lui donnes le petit doigt il te bouffe le bras, je t'avais prévenu.

\- OK, OK. En tout cas il faudra faire l'interview et présenter la bande-annonce, quelle que soit la personne envoyée par la prod. J'ai beaucoup insisté pour que ce soit ton ami mais il avait d'autres projets plus importants, paraît-il.

\- Mon ami ? Kubrick ? fais-je avec un désagréable frisson.

\- Non. Pattinson. Tu le connais bien, non ? En tout cas, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait mais il n'avait pas l'air pressé de venir sur ton plateau, il a l'air de préférer l'autre chaîne.

\- Parce qu'il y a une présentatrice sexy. Et c'est pas mon ami. J'aime autant interviewer Tom ou Kristen, à vrai dire, mais seulement si j'ai le temps. La politique prime. Je suis journaliste, bon Dieu !

\- Et tu as fait un excellent reportage qu'il faut mettre en valeur. Tu n'en es pas fier ? Je ne te comprends pas, vraiment pas. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, ce reportage, c'est de l'or. Tiens au fait, j'ai croisé un des producteurs dans le couloir, il aurait aimé te parler. Tu l'as salué ?

\- Non. Pas le temps.

Je retire d'un geste la petite serviette sous mon cou qui protège ma chemise et je me lève, plantant là la maquilleuse et le directeur de l'information. J'enjambe les câbles pour entrer sur le plateau surchauffé, retrouver mon fauteuil. Le rouge est mis, j'aime cette tension et cette montée de stress, juste au début du journal. Le direct est une drogue dure, on se passe difficilement des montées d'adrénaline de ces instants là, après. Des millions de téléspectateurs, et l'obligation de les informer, les captiver, les fidéliser.

Je présente les titres en omettant volontairement la page spectacles, Thierry me rappelle brièvement à l'ordre dans l'oreillette alors que le premier reportage sur les attentats défile. Je ne moufte pas, s'il le faut j'ôterai mon oreillette, la politique est prioritaire. Au coin du studio je reconnais un des producteurs du film de Kubrick, sourcils froncés. Je fais de l'info, moi, pas de la pub.

Déjà lors de la dernière réunion concernant mon reportage j'étais parti en claquant la porte, exaspéré par le déroulement des évènements. Thierry, Gérard et leurs collaborateurs s'étaient amené la gueule enfarinée, le contrat sous le bras :

\- Bon, j'ai eu un contact avec les producteurs, le montage a été avalisé, sauf les interviews d'acteurs… a commencé Gérard, mon producteur.

\- C'est quoi ces conneries ? Je croyais qu'ils n'avaient pas de droit de regard sur mon reportage.

\- Non, pas à proprement parler, tu as raison, mais en raison des droits et des usages il était quand même préférable…

\- Préférable ? Tu te moques de moi ? ai-je dit en m'avançant sur ma chaise, prêt à combattre. C'est pas du tout ce qui était convenu, et je ne me laisserai pas faire ! Thierry, dis quelque chose ! Je croyais qu'on était là pour apporter un œil externe et donc neutre sur les relations entre le réalisateur et son équipe.

\- Oui, bien sûr Laurent, tu as raison, mais enfin…

\- Mais enfin quoi ?

\- Oh bordel ! Ne fais pas l'innocent… nous sommes partenaires des studios pour la commercialisation française, comment veux-tu qu'on soit neutres ? Tu crois que c'est par hasard qu'on a été choisis ? Allez, come on, redescends un peu. Tu vas pas faire ton effarouché, non ?

\- Ce système me révolte, je le connais trop, ai-je maugréé en touillant mon café trop amer. J'espérais pouvoir faire un boulot sérieux…

J'ai vu Thierry se lever et tourner autour de la table de réunion, signe d'énervement intense chez lui :

\- Pas à moi, Laurent. Tu as eu les moyens que tu as voulu et tu as pu faire ton travail comme tu le souhaitais, alors ne viens pas te plaindre.

\- Oui, mais c'était avant les ciseaux de la censure. Je suis garant de ce reportage, je ne veux pas qu'on y touche, ai-je fait d'un ton ferme. Je te rappelle que le but était de montrer la vérité d'un tournage pas de faire un remake de « Tout le monde il est beau, tout le monde il est gentil ». C'est Kubrick qui demande des coupes ?

\- Officiellement, non. Mais on peut penser que oui, en effet. En fait les producteurs ne contestent pas le montage de ce qui a été pris sur le vif –même certaines scènes un peu difficiles, comme des colères du réalisateur- mais ils sont gênés par les interviews des acteurs, qui se plaignent beaucoup, a-t-il fait en grimaçant.

\- Surtout Kristen, j'imagine.

\- Oui, c'est une catastrophe… T'as vu toutes ces pleurnicheries ? Sérieusement ?

\- Pleurnicheries ? On voit que tu n'as jamais été victime de harcèlement, Thierry. Je te laisse seul juge de ton vocabulaire, mais je ne valide pas ce genre de termes. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne la prendrait pas au sérieux, si c'est son ressenti ? Il a réussi à la rendre malade, quand même ! Tu veux quoi ? Que je censure ses propos ? Que je rajoute des rires préenregistrés derrière pour la décrédibiliser ?

\- Arrête… tu sais bien que tout est question de présentation. On peut peut-être modérer ses effets en coupant certaines scènes, ou en les commentant.

\- C'est ça. Manipuler l'interview ? Ben voyons…

\- Ce ne serait pas la première fois, a glissé son adjoint d'un ton léger. Souviens-toi du reportage sur Christian Fechnal.

\- Je ne m'en souviens pas, ai-je dit en mentant avec aplomb, et là ce ne sont pas des images d'archives mais du pris sur le vif. En plus j'ai promis à cette jeune fille qu'on ne dénaturerait pas ses propos.

\- Laurent… a soupiré Gérard en s'asseyant à côté moi, l'air lassé. On ne va rien dénaturer du tout, juste abréger la séquence parce que 15 minutes de lamentations, c'est insupportable… OK ?

Je n'ai pas répondu, en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Carine, l'attachée de presse, m'a envoyé un sourire encourageant, j'ai eu envie de la baffer.

Il a repris, radouci :

\- Je te le demande comme un service… c'est un film qu'on doit porter, on y a intérêt, en tant que coproducteurs. On ne va pas se tirer une balle dans le pied, si ? Je te laisse faire les coupes des interviews si tu veux, libre à toi de voir ce que tu veux garder…

\- _Des_ interviews ? ai-je demandé, soupçonneux.

\- Oui, celle de Pattinson est un peu longue aussi, il est mal à l'aise et la fin est… moyenne. Hors sujet. D'ailleurs lui-même a demandé à ce qu'on la retire, par son agent.

\- C'est quoi encore ces conneries ? Il était d'accord, c'est même lui qui a demandé à être interviewé !

\- Hé bien il a changé d'avis, faut croire, peut être parce qu'entre-temps son partenaire lui a piqué sa copine, qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Tu sais comment ils sont ?

\- En tout cas il a signé le protocole et accepté la diffusion donc je ne…

\- Enfin, à toi de voir, Laurent. Je te fais confiance pour les coupes, a-t-il dit plus chaleureusement en se relevant. On joue tous dans la même équipe, pas vrai ?

J'ai acquiescé, écœuré. Tu parles d'une équipe.

 **20h15.** La Première Secrétaire du PS est arrivée, je pourrai commencer l'interview dans deux minutes. Flûte. J'espérais qu'elle arrive plus tard, pour squizzer la page spectacles. J'aperçois une silhouette dans l'ombre, derrière un projecteur, je me demande si c'est Tom ou un membre de la production du film, j'aimerais qu'il soit déjà 21h. Après le sujet sur les colocations d'étudiants je débuterai l'interview politique, je sens que j'ai beaucoup d'interrogations et de questions à poser, dans la perspective de la présidentielle. Je vois Thierry s'agiter derrière la caméra, j'ai coupé le retour son dans mon oreillette.

 **20h25**. Il est là. Juste derrière le pilier, à moitié caché par une perche, dans l'obscurité. Mais ces épaules, ce cou, ce port de tête… je le reconnaîtrais entre mille. C'est lui, c'est sûr. C'est sa silhouette, mon cœur repart. Je ne veux pas le voir. Pas comme ça. Je bafouille en essayant de dire autre chose que ce que le prompteur m'indique, j'annonce un sujet sur les colocations, c'est la bande-annonce de « Around the edge » qui part, je jure entre mes dents, exaspéré.

Au moment où je lève la tête pour râler Thierry entre sur le plateau accompagné d'un des producteurs du film et de Robert, qui les suit tête baissée et épaules basses, en enfant récalcitrant.

\- Non, je n'ai plus le temps pour ça, dis-je à Thierry en secouant la tête. Il est 20h28, ça va être l'heure de la météo.

\- Si. On va prendre le temps, crois-moi. Robert est venu exprès de Londres, avec Steven, son producteur et je t'assure qu'on va parler du film et de ton reportage, déclare-t-il d'un ton sec.

\- Mais…

\- Non.

D'un geste brutal le producteur assoit Robert sur la chaise en bout de table, il ne lève toujours pas le nez, Thierry me file une bourrade dans le dos, je suis fait comme un rat. La musique de fin de la bande annonce retentit, je suis tétanisé comme un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture, le cerveau vide. Non. Pas ça. J'avais une fiche avec des questions, mais elle a disparu, comme mon courage.

Je m'attendais à voir Tom même si intuitivement je savais que ce serait Robert. Ça ne pouvait être que lui, même contraint et forcé, comme il semble l'être aujourd'hui, même réticent, comme moi. Le destin ne pouvait m'envoyer que lui, en vengeance cynique. Je tourne et retourne mes fiches alors qu'il refuse l'oreillette de traduction, plus que 10 secondes, je suis cuit. Il me semble lire partout : Leave you. It's better this way. Sorry, mes yeux se brouillent, je suis incapable de déchiffrer un mot.

La caméra s'allume, je souris mécaniquement :

\- Merci de nous avoir rejoints sur ce tableau, M. Pattinson, pour parler de cet évènement qu'est la sortie du dernier film de Stanley Kubrick, sur nos écrans à partir de mercredi.

\- Well…

Il grogne quelque chose, tête baissée, sans me regarder. Aucune idée de ce qu'il a dit. C'est bien, on n'a déjà pas l'air cons. Si j'arrive à lui tirer trois mots ce sera un exploit.

Je prends un air dégagé pour continuer :

\- Qu'est ce que ça fait d'être choisi pour un tel personnage, à 25 ans ?

\- Well, I mean… c'est une grande chance bien sûr. I was very lucky, fait-il d'un ton qui dément ses paroles.

Le projecteur a pété ou il est dans l'ombre exprès ? On ne voit qu'à peine son visage, caché par un début de barbe, des boucles en pétard et son bras, derrière lequel il se retranche. Il faut que j'enchaîne.

\- Vous connaissiez l'œuvre de Kubrick ? Vous n'avez pas eu peur ?

\- Oh si. Mais je ne pouvais pas refuser… c'était une grande chance pour moi, rajoute-t-il précipitamment –sans doute à la demande du producteur qui lui parle à l'oreillette.

\- Ce fut une longue aventure ? Un tournage sur plusieurs mois, dans plusieurs villes ? Vous pouvez nous en dire plus ? fais-je en déchiffrant difficilement mes fiches – _merde, j'ai un truc dans l'œil ou quoi_?-ce que je déteste d'ordinaire.

\- Yes. Presque 5 mois, en Angleterre et en Bulgarie, marmonne-t-il dans son poing qui retient sa tête. C'était très long, très difficile.

\- Vous avez dû affronter des intempéries, des difficultés techniques ?

\- Oh yes. A lot. Une tempête à Sofia, des bourrasques de neige qui ont dévasté nos extérieurs, au Pays de Galles and so on… very difficult, you know…

Je le vois de profil, il n'a toujours pas levé le nez, il semble perdu. La ligne précise de sa mâchoire est adoucie par des ombres, les mêmes que sous ses yeux, seuls ses sourcils semblent résolus et son long cou se penche, cygne improbable. Je pressens son trouble jusque dans mes entrailles, sa fragilité me fait mal, comme passer un doigt sur un cristal ébréché, apparemment intact. Une petite fêlure, minuscule, qui fait suinter le sang et vous met les nerfs à vif.

Mais il faut sourire, sourire toujours. Sourire pour les techniciens, les producteurs, les journalistes, les spectateurs, les vautours. Sourire à un homme qui ne vous regarde pas.

Je me crispe malgré moi, ma voix se brise, j'ai l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler, de lire mes fiches comme un idiot, sans les comprendre. Les fiches préparées pour l'interview de Tom.

-Oui, et il y a eu des problèmes humains également, l'actrice principale a été souffrante, et votre partenaire s'est retrouvé à l'hôpital, à Londres. Enfin non, pardon, c'était vous…

Robert lève enfin les yeux et me lance un regard désespéré, en une seconde je comprends que ce n'était pas une intoxication alimentaire, soudain ça m'apparaît évident, jusque dans le tremblement de son menton. Bon Dieu, c'est quoi comme boulot de con que je suis en train de faire ? Interroger un homme sur une tentative de suicide ? Pourvu qu'il ne craque pas, me dis-je alors que son visage s'allonge et qu'il passe sa main dans ses cheveux, éperdu.

-Well… I mean… I don't want to… It wasn't…

Son producteur me fait les gros yeux, derrière son dos, j'imagine la gueule de Thierry, devant son écran de contrôle. Mais il ne contrôle rien, tout est entre mes mains, en cet instant. La possibilité de le faire pleurer ou de l'humilier, de le victimiser en décrivant le comportement immonde de Kubrick, de faire un scandale en direct.

La brève et illusoire liberté du direct.

\- Qu'en retenez-vous, au final ? je souffle, à court d'idées.

\- Du film ? Well… I don't know. It was an experience, you know…

\- En français, pour nos spectateurs ?

\- Oh, I don't speak really… juste un petit peu, fait-il en courbant la tête et en passant encore sa main dans ses cheveux. Une expérience… forte.

Il me regarde en face, l'éclat lumineux et clair me transperce comme un aveu, un appel. Oui, c'était fort, brutal, indicible, inoubliable. La régie envoie un nouvel extrait du film, je n'y jette même pas un œil.

J'oublie mes fiches, il est là. Il est là et tout revient, les baisers, les étreintes, les brulures, l'amertume, la peur. La peur, là, dans mon ventre. Elle danse dans l'air en particules minuscules, enlacée à la poussière et à l'odeur du fard, la peur liée à jamais au désir. Celle qui vous donne envie de vivre, crier, mordre. La peur de vivre, le peur de mourir. En tendant la main je pourrais le toucher, frôler cette lèvre un peu gonflée par la tristesse ou la luxure, cette boursouflure intime et délicieuse dont je connais exactement le goût. Redécouvrir le reste. Et oublier le passé. Même le futur.

La tête me tourne un peu, l'immense bureau tangue, Robert transpire sous le maquillage, une goutte tombe lentement le long de son oreille, je suis sans doute écarlate, je ne regarde plus l'écran de contrôle. Parce que je ne contrôle plus rien depuis quelques minutes déjà et que je ne veux pas voir ça. J'aimerais lui dire « Je suis désolé d'avoir été aussi couard, je suis désolé de t'avoir fait si mal » mais les caméras sont proches, et les micros ne sont pas éteints. Je n'ai rien pour lui parler que mes yeux et ma gueule de con, mes remords tardifs et cette faim de goûter encore à ce renflement, là, tout près de mes doigts…

Un mouvement brusque du cameraman me fait sursauter, j'aperçois Thierry qui me tend une pancarte « Parle de l'émission de ce soir, bordel », j'enchaîne au hasard :

\- Comment on gère la pression, sur ce type de tournage ?

\- Sorry ?

\- On prend des médicaments, de l'alcool, de la drogue, on devient zen ?

\- I don't know, répond-il en secouant la tête. On tient parce qu'il faut tenir, pour les autres. Parce qu'on a signé un contrat, qu'il y a une équipe, un film à faire. En fait on n'a pas le choix, you know ?

Le choix. Qui l'a ? Il a l'air désabusé, il joue à peine le jeu, je ne lui poserai pas d'autres questions, tant pis.

\- Merci d'avoir accepté de nous parler de ce tournage mouvementé, Robert, dis-je en me tournant vers la caméra. A ce propos, je vous propose de découvrir ce soir un reportage réalisé par notre équipe sur les lieux même des prises de vues, une sorte de « making off » tout à fait exceptionnel, fait à la demande du réalisateur, Stanley Kubrick. Vous pourrez le voir en exclusivité sur notre chaîne ce soir, à partir de 22h40, puisque nous sommes les seuls à avoir été autorisés à tourner l'envers du décor. Un reportage exceptionnel donc, à ne pas rater. Un dernier mot, Robert, quels sont vos projets pour l'avenir ?

\- …

Il ne me regarde plus, il rêve et ne répond pas. Soudain il réalise que les caméras sont sur lui et il ouvre de grands yeux absents : « Excuse me ? ».

\- Vos projets d'avenir ? Au cinéma, à la télé ?

\- Hum oh… j'ai un film qui va sortir bientôt « Aftermath », et après… nothing.

\- Rien pour l'instant ? Envie de vous reposer ?

\- Yes, murmure-t-il avec un sourire las, en fixant ses mains.

\- Merci d'avoir été mon invité, Robert, dis-je le plus chaleureusement possible –mais il ne me regarde plus. _Game over. Better this way._

\- You're welcome…

Je conclue rapidement –avec 10 bonnes minutes de retard-, il tourne la tête, l'instant est passé, je suis vanné, lessivé et Thierry grimace, merde il voulait quoi à la fin ? Des fans applaudissent, Robert se lève sans un mot, les épaules basses, le regard vide, le producteur se précipite sur lui, l'attachée de presse lui tend un mouchoir pour s'éponger le visage, un technicien rit, Robert part déjà, je l'ai déjà perdu…

_J'aurais voulu te dire…_

\- Alors, ça s'est bien passé finalement ? exulte Thierry en me tapant sur l'épaule.

Immédiatement après Gérard apparaît, tout sourire : « On va exploser l'audimat, vieux ! Ça va pas, t'es tout pâle ? »

\- Oui, oui, ça va. J'avais un truc à lui dire… dis-je en partant à la recherche de la grande silhouette qui disparaît au fond du couloir, entourée de sa cour éphémère.

**A suivre…**

 


	28. My sweet prince

**DANS UNE CAGE, OU AILLEURS**

**Chapitre 28**

**My sweet prince**

**_« My sweet prince » est une merveille de Placebo  
_ **

La salle surchauffée vient de s'éteindre, Lucie me serre la main dans le noir. Je lui lance un petit sourire en détachant ma main moite de la sienne, j'ai déjà trop chaud dans mon costume en lin. Son parfum entêtant me monte à la tête, je l'adore mais en privé, juste une goutte derrière l'oreille, le soir. Là la rose le dispute à la violette, à côté c'est le patchouli de Sabrina, jeune actrice en vue, trop d'effluves dans trop peu d'espace, migraine assurée. Gérard me pose la main sur l'épaule, son heure de gloire est arrivée, assister au triomphe –ou à l'échec, il s'en fiche- du film dont il a produit le making-off qu'il vient de vendre à 15 télévisions étrangères, le bonheur. Presque deux ans après le tournage. Une vie.

Le noir vient de se faire et le générique débute, après le laïus fumeux du distributeur français « très honoré » que sa salle ait été choisie pour l'avant-première du dernier film de Kubrick. Ce dernier n'en a même pas écouté un mot, en pleine conversation avec le Ministre de la Culture, au premier rang. A côté de lui, deux rangs devant moi, se tiennent Tom, Kristen et Robert, immobiles et impassibles. Je me demande quelles sont leurs relations à présent, de qui elle a pris la main, dans le noir, qui la raccompagnera ce soir. Son ventre ne dissimule plus rien de sa grossesse mais elle se refuse obstinément à tout commentaire, attitude digne assez étonnante de sa part.

\- Tu ne vas pas t'endormir j'espère ? me souffle Lucie.

\- Moi ? Jamais de la vie, pourquoi ?

\- La dernière fois qu'on a été au cinéma, tu t'es endormi.

\- T'inquiète pas, avec Gérard derrière moi qui va me filer des coups de genoux avec ses grandes jambes, ça ne risque rien.

\- Très drôle. Il dure longtemps ?

\- Quoi ? Le film ? Près de deux heures je crois…

\- Oh là là, avec le cocktail après, on n'est pas prêts d'aller se coucher. Et je travaille demain matin, moi, gémit-elle à mon oreille.

\- On n'est pas obligés d'aller au cocktail.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Et que va dire ton patron ?

A ces mots je tourne légèrement la tête vers la droite, il est justement en train de me fusiller du regard. Je suis le mauvais élève, celui qui bavarde pendant l'interro, celui qu'on va flanquer à la porte, le plus tôt sera le mieux. Son épouse nous a à peine salués tout à l'heure, l'ambiance n'est plus aux civilités. L'été est fini.

Étrange impression de voir le film auquel on a –brièvement- assisté se dérouler devant vous, si longtemps après, et sembler si familier. Derrière chaque scène je revois le décor, les machinistes, l'hôtel humide, Stella et Jack, les invectives de Kubrick, tout ce cirque incroyable pour quelques mètres de pellicule. Si dérisoire.

« Tout va bien » me dis-je après les premières minutes, si je vois l'envers du décor je tiendrai le coup, je ne replongerai pas dans le sentimentalisme. Je résisterai.

Première apparition de Robert à l'écran et premier uppercut, merde il est beaucoup plus beau que dans mes souvenirs, que dans la réalité même. Magie du cinéma. Ses yeux myopes sont des lacs, son visage accroche la lumière et sa bouche est pure gourmandise, fruit pulpeux. Je me frotte les yeux, je dois rêver. Même Kristen parait fade à côté, trop blonde, trop maquillée. Il explose littéralement l'écran, on ne voit que lui, grand et un peu gauche, aux côtés de sa fiancée. Le couple parfait, amoureux, sincère. Kubrick a filmé leur relation avec une délicatesse incroyable, comment un homme aussi détestable que lui peut-il être aussi fin dans son art, aussi juste dans son regard ? On sent une réelle alchimie entre eux en ce début, et une fragilité extrême aussi, par un geste, un mot, un silence. Je reconnais le fabuleux réalisateur, le metteur en scène d'exception que j'ai toujours adoré, avant de le rencontrer.

Un plan montre nos tourtereaux côte à côte sur un parking désert, assis sur une rambarde, regardant l'horizon. Elle a posé sa tête sur son épaule, ils fixent les nuages qui défilent et c'est si beau que je pourrais en pleurer, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Un instant de grâce avant la chute, on frissonne tout en redoutant la suite. Puis Tom arrive dans sa voiture pourrie, et une ombre passe sur leur visage, brève. Une interrogation, un frémissement. Est-ce que ça commence comme ça, un amour ? Par une interrogation, une fragilité ?

Tom sort de sa voiture et allume une cigarette, souffle sa fumée avec provocation. Est-ce que c'est ça, la séduction ? Un geste, une attitude, une manière de dire « Je sais où je vais, viens avec moi si tu l'oses ? ». Il est en cuir noir là où ils sont en jean et tee-shirt, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il pouvait être aussi troublant, en vrai. Quelques mots, une cigarette partagée, elle sourit, ils échangent une poignée de main, le destin se noue. Il ne se passe grand-chose dans ce scénario, quelques rencontres entre eux, soir après soir et peu à peu l'attirance de la jeune fille pour le mauvais garçon, évanescente.

Peu à peu la musique enfle, le garçon s'incruste dans le couple, elle s'ennuie avec son amoureux, le couple se fendille, Robert ne lutte pas. Tout le génie de Kubrick prend vie, en quelques plans, Robert y apparait tel qu'il est souvent : terne, indifférent –blasé, alors que Tom est fougue et vie à côté, flamme vive, désir. La couleur revient sur ses joues à elle quand ils sont ensemble, ce diable de réalisateur a filmé leur coup de foudre, en direct. L'a-t-il provoqué ? Ses mots me reviennent « Rien de tel que de filmer la réalité d'un acteur, c'est comme ça qu'il est le meilleur ». Comment l'avait-il su, que Tom et Kristen tomberaient amoureux ? Que Robert ne lutterait pas ?

Des souvenirs troublants me reviennent en tête, je crois que nous étions très proches déjà, comment a-t-il su qu'il ne ferait rien pour la garder ? Lucie soupire, je secoue la tête pour chasser mes doutes. Non, c'est un hasard, un pur hasard. Robert et Kristen s'embrassent sur l'écran, je baisse les yeux et je tombe sur sa nuque. Il est là, si proche, je pourrais presque le sentir, si Lucie ne s'était pas aspergée de parfum. Elle glisse à nouveau sa main dans la mienne, je soupire. C'est une douce torture de le voir sur l'écran si fragile, je voudrais le prendre dans mes bras et le consoler, j'ai oublié de making-off, l'envers du décor, je suis dans le film. Avec lui. Son cœur bat dans ma poitrine, je pourrais tendre la main et le toucher, le respirer, nous ne faisons qu'un.

Moi je le comprends, moi je l'aime. Comme personne.

Un parking désert, Tom et Robert sur fond de bagnoles défoncées. Ils se sont battus, la lèvre de Robert est enflée, je me souviens du tournage. Ils sont si proches, si tendus l'un vers l'autre que je bande à les voir se désirer, je donnerais tout pour le prendre dans mes bras, le serrer, même l'effleurer. Sentir sa peau contre mes doigts, ma bouche, percevoir son odeur, juste le caresser. La baiser est violent, affamé, je me mords les lèvres –ce n'est que du cinéma bon Dieu, ils font semblant. Un frisson passe dans la salle, Kristen se penche sur Tom, au premier rang, Robert se crispe. Je vois sa nuque tendue, j'imagine sa gêne et ce n'est que le début. Que le début.

Kristen couche avec Tom dans une lumière rouge, son corps est incandescence, plaisir intense là où les scènes avec Robert étaient tendresse et douceur, bleu feutré. Puis la musique se tait, une silhouette apparaît dans un couloir. Robert. La salle retient son souffle, il fait chaud. Robert est dos à la porte, écoutant leurs cris de plaisir, son visage change, des émotions diverses le traversent, gros plan sur son poing serré, flash-backs du passé, Kristen, Robert, Tom, les plans s'accélèrent, saccadés, jusqu'à l'ivresse.

J'ai trop chaud, je ferme les yeux pour faire baisser la tension. Trois cents cœurs qui battent la chamade autour de moi. J'entends une porte s'ouvrir, j'imagine que Robert entre dans la chambre de Tom, il doit être fou de jalousie, il va sans doute hurler, le frapper, je me tends, attendant les cris et les coups. Mais rien ne vient, qu'une musique un peu planante de Placebo, sourde et inquiétante. Sensuelle. Non, ça ne peut pas être le moment, ce moment-là. Peut être que si je garde les yeux fermés jusqu'à la fin j'y échapperai, peut être que je pourrais disparaître aux toilettes... Mais impossible de me lever et de sortir, je suis au beau milieu de la rangée, au beau milieu du film.

\- Tu dors ? me souffle Lucie. Tu vas rater un truc, là…

Je rouvre les yeux, agacé, elle fronce les sourcils :

\- Pourquoi tu fermes les yeux ?

\- J'ai déjà vu cette scène au tournage, je n'ai pas trop envie de la revoir. C'est un peu…trop.

Oui, c'est trop, et ce n'est que le début. J'ai déjà frémi à la scène du baiser volé, entre eux, je ne pense pas pouvoir supporter la scène où ils couchent ensemble. Et pourtant c'est maintenant et je ne respire plus, je suis crucifié sur mon siège, à quelques mètres de l'homme qui se montre nu sur grand écran mais qui se cache le visage derrière la main, maintenant.

 _Never thought you'd make me perspire._   
_Never thought I'd do you the same._  
_Never thought I'd fill with desire._  
_Never thought I'd feel so ashamed._

_My sweet prince, you are the one…_

Sur l'écran Tom dort sur ses draps noirs, Kristen n'est plus là -j'ai dû louper une ou deux scènes, les yeux fermés- Robert se penche sur lui, dévêtu. J'entends « Oh merde il a vraiment de belles fesses », j'espère que ce n'est pas moi qui ai parlé, j'espère que je ne vais pas gicler dans mon pantalon comme lors de la prise de vue. J'espère que je vais m'en sortir intact, j'espère que Lucie ne me regarde pas.

Magnifiée par les lumières et la musique la scène est un sommet d'érotisme, les chairs nues luisent délicatement et on lit tout le désir du monde dans les yeux de Robert, une expression que je connais bien.

Il glisse son pouce dans la bouche de son partenaire et le gros plan évoque une fellation, on ne voit qu'une chair rose entrant et sortant de la bouche de Tom, on n'entend que leurs halètements sourds, je frémis. Mes paupières refusent de se baisser, je me crispe à mon siège quand le visage et la langue impudique de Robert viennent titiller les tétons de Tom, effleurer le nombril humide et se glisser dans la fente du caleçon.

Bien sûr on ne voit rien mais le rythme des plans est sans équivoque, la caméra s'attarde sur les visages tendus, aux rougeurs délicates, au souffle court. Ils sont si beaux que c'en est indécent, Kubrick leur a volé ce qu'ils ont de plus fascinant et de plus intime à la fois, et il l'offre à notre vue, sans vergogne. On se sent voyeur mais on est là pour ça, on a payé pour ça, on ne va quand même pas partir, parce que c'est du cinéma et que c'est un génie. D'un mouvement tendre Robert incite Tom à se mettre à genoux, Lucie pousse un petit cri et se cache derrière ses mains. Je ne concentre sur la nuque rigide devant moi, pense-t-il à moi comme je pense à lui, a-t-il envie, lui aussi ? Ou a-t-il seulement honte ? Pourtant je relève le regard, qu'on me dise comment ne pas regarder l'écran géant où la lumière caresse ses courbes, le pommelé de ses fesses, la grâce de cette nuque abandonnée…

Robert fait l'amour à Tom et je reconnais ses yeux flous, cette veine qui bat dans son cou, cette façon de rejeter la tête en arrière, ses yeux qui se révulsent sous le plaisir. Et ce feulement sourd… Non, pas ça. Ce feulement me replonge dans les moments les plus intenses avec lui, son corps dans mon corps, je réprime un son rauque qui sort directement de mes entrailles mais l'enfer est là, sourd, honteux et je vibre en silence, longuement.

oOo oOo oOo

Après les longs applaudissements de rigueur je ressors de la salle sonné, groggy debout. Lucie me jette un coup d'œil bizarre, je suppose que j'ai une tête de pervers venant tout juste de sortir d'une séance inavouable, Robert s'éloigne vers la foule de journalistes qui lui réclament une photo.

\- Hé bien dis donc mon vieux, t'as pas dû t'ennuyer sur le plateau, me fait Gérard en me tapant dans le dos.

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? fais-je d'une voix un peu éraillée.

\- Y avait des scènes chaudes dis donc, notamment avec la petite poulette… Elle est bien roulée finalement, on ne s'en rend pas compte comme ça. C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas le présenter au JT ? fait-il en me tractant vers le buffet où on ouvre les premières bouteilles de champagne.

\- Tu ne voulais pas présenter ton reportage ? reprend Lucie, qui n'en rate pas une.

\- C'est pas ça, mais… on m'a demandé des coupes que je ne voulais pas faire, je grommelle à son oreille en tentant d'éviter mon patron.

Peine perdue, évidemment. Il se dirige vers moi d'un pas décidé à travers la foule, tiens il me reconnait maintenant ?

\- Grand film, mon cher Delahousse. Grand film. Une grande chance pour nous que Kubrick nous ait choisis, je suis fier de porter ce film – même s'il n'est pas facile.

\- Oui…

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous ne vouliez pas présenter votre reportage, avant-hier, reprend-il en sourcillant.

\- Je… euh. Disons que je n'ai pas pu présenter exactement ce que je souhaitais, donc j'étais un peu réticent. Je trouve que les producteurs ont beaucoup eu leur mot à dire lors du montage et…

\- Ah ! Je vous reconnais bien là, fait-il en me tendant une coupe de champagne. Vous êtes un idéaliste, n'est-ce pas ? Le journaliste intègre contre la machine à fric, c'est un refrain que je connais bien, je l'entends tous les jours.

J'avale une gorgée avec une petite grimace, tenté de répondre vertement mais Lucie me passe la main dans le dos et Gérard me fait les gros yeux, j'obtempère :

\- Je suppose que oui.

\- Allons, vous faites du bon boulot, ne vous laissez pas entraîner sur une pente dangereuse, Delahousse… Il y a beaucoup de jeunes qui piaffent aux portes, vous savez, et il faut sans cesse se renouveler pour ne pas fatiguer le public.

\- Mais…

\- Les chiffres d'audimat de dimanche étaient excellents, c'est que votre émission était excellente. Point. On a des pages magazines partout, l'émission se vend à l'étranger comme des petits pains, c'est que j'appelle un bon job. N'allez pas chercher plus loin, Laurent. Ravi de vous avoir revue, madame, et je vous souhaite une très bonne soirée, dit-il en souriant à Lucie avant de s'éloigner.

\- T'as vu ? Il t'a appelé Laurent, fait-elle, tous sourires.

\- Oui, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit bon signe…

\- Ah ça, si tu ne la ramenais pas tout le temps, rigole Gérard en haussant les épaules. Tu vas finir par scier la branche sur laquelle tu es assis, mon vieux.

Lucie tique et me prend par le bras :

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Laurent ? Pourquoi il dit ça ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Après avoir passé des heures à monter l'émission comme je l'entendais on m'a demandé de la censurer et ça m'a fait chier, voilà. Y'a pas un truc plus fort que du champagne ? dis-je en me retournant d'un bloc vers le buffet.

Les collègues et connaissances se succèdent bientôt auprès de notre petit groupe, me félicitant chaleureusement pour mon émission –tout le monde l'a vue, ou quoi ?- j'oublie mon amertume dans les bulles et compliments illusoires, tournant soigneusement le dos à l'équipe du film qui trinque dans le carré V.I.P. Personne n'est venu me saluer, ni Kubrick ni Tom ni Robert, pour eux je suis redevenu le journaliste lambda, c'était inévitable, sans doute.

Lucie rayonne au milieu des gens la félicitant pour mon succès, j'ai l'impression d'être le bon fils de province ayant réussi son examen, un peu bouseux, admirant les étoiles de loin. Je finis mon second verre en me répétant que je m'en fous, de m'être usé les yeux et le cœur à monter ce reportage comme je l'entendais, puis d'avoir été obligé d'en retirer le meilleur. Soit une bonne partie des interviews de Kristen et celle de Robert, à la demande expresse des studios. Ces moments que je connaissais par cœur, mot par mot. Je pourrais les citer in extenso, le nombre de fois où elle a pleuré et celui où il a passé la main dans ses cheveux, en 5 minutes.

Quand je le vois boire avec eux ce soir je me dis que je suis le dindon de la farce, l'abruti qui n'a servi qu'à faire de la pub de luxe, sous couvert de reportage vérité. Un beau foutage de gueule, oui. Le Tout-Paris s'agglutine autour de moi, j'ai envie de leur dire « Arrêtez de me féliciter, vous n'avez rien vu. Rien. Qu'un joli publi-reportage» mais je me tais. Je ne veux pas gâcher la fête, ni la joie de Lucie.

Je bois dans mon coin, sur mes amours et scoops imaginaires. A ma santé perdue, à mes illusions. L'image du corps de Robert s'estompe peu à peu, dans le bruit cristallin des coupes et les rires un peu hystériques des blondes alentour.

Au bout d'une heure les joues de Lucie sont roses de bonheur, le patron de chaîne est parti et je vois Kristen et Tom s'éloigner ensemble, tête baissée, pour éviter les flashs des paparazzis. On connait sorties plus discrètes, demain la photo sera à la une de la presse people, je suppose que ça les arrange. Comme le reste. Robert a toujours l'air paumé, sur sa banquette. Ailleurs.

Bordel, c'est peut être la dernière fois que je le vois, je dois lui parler. Je ne l'ai pas rattrapé avant-hier, il a filé rapidement, trop rapidement.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me le présentes pas ? me chuchote Lucie à l'oreille.

\- Qui ?

\- Pattinson. Tu le connais bien, non ? J'adorerais le rencontrer.

Je la dévisage, est-elle sérieuse ? Que cache-t-elle derrière son petit sourire ? Je hausse les épaules, fataliste :

\- Il a dû m'oublier, depuis le temps. En plus j'ai coupé son interview au montage, ça n'a pas dû lui plaire.

\- Oh, dommage… tiens, je vois Tania, là bas, je te laisse. On part pas trop tard, hein ?

Pas de souci. J'aimerais déjà être parti. En fait, parti je le suis déjà bien, d'une certaine façon. Je me console en me disant que j'ai gardé toutes les bandes, y compris celles prises en douce par Georges, sur le set, celles où on voit tout ce que la caméra de Kubrick ne montre pas. Je me les passe parfois, tard le soir, avec un whisky et une bonne dose de remords.

Robert se lève et se dirige vers les toilettes, non, je ne vais pas le suivre, ce serait trop gros, je ne lui ferai pas ce plaisir-là. Je me visualise dans les chiottes, derrière lui, penché sur le lavabo. Je lui parlerais, il lèverait un regard vide dans le miroir « Do I know you ? ». Fuck. Il en serait capable. Just for fun. Il me semble que Kubrick m'observe avec un petit sourire, le piège est grossier. Je lui tourne le dos, l'assemblée se clairsème, il est tard, j'ai les jambes en coton, une vague nausée.

Il fait une chaleur d'enfer, Lucie papote et Gérard boit, je sors dans la cour intérieure, glauque et mal éclairée. Quelques fumeurs sont disséminés là, moroses. Le froid me fait frissonner mais je reste là, le nez en l'air. A respirer les relents humides d'une arrière cour pavée et sale, à me rengorger des compliments des « professionnels de la profession ». Mon jour de gloire, quelque part. Je sens un glissement derrière moi, une odeur familière, mélange de parfum et de cigarette.

Robert. Il me tourne le dos, tirant sur sa cigarette, c'est peut être un hasard. Peut être pas. Il me paraît grand dans l'obscurité, dégingandé, un peu inquiétant. Un halo de fumée entoure sa tête, il a l'air d'observer une faille dans le mur en face de lui, ou alors il est puni, au coin.

Le bout incandescent de sa cigarette fait une tache colorée dans la pénombre, je m'approche lentement, le cerveau vide :

\- Toujours le même vice, hein ?

\- Yes. Je n'en change pas, moi. Et je ne les cache pas non plus, grince-t-il sans même se retourner.

\- OK. Tu gagnes ce point-là. Tu sais, je voulais juste te dire que…

\- Merci d'avoir retiré mon interview au fait, j'étais ridicule.

\- Mais non. Pas du tout. Tu as vu mon reportage ?

\- Un bout. Forcé par les producteurs.

\- Je ne l'ai pas enlevé volontairement, tu sais…

\- T'as cédé au chantage de ce bon vieux Kubrick, hein ? fait-il en se retournant enfin et en me dévisageant avec une drôle de lueur amère.

\- Je n'avais pas le choix.

\- Bullshit, fait-il en écrasant sa cigarette sous son talon. Bye…

Robert se dirige vers l'intérieur, je le retiens par la manche d'un geste irréfléchi, sentant son bras maigre au travers de la chemise.

\- T'as encore maigri, non ? Attends avant de partir… je voulais te dire… je suis désolé pour ta maman. C'est terrible. Je sais qu'elle comptait beaucoup pour toi et…

\- You don't know anything about me… about pain, fait-il en secouant la tête.

\- Robert… c'est pas ce que tu crois. Je t'assure. Attends une minute. J'ai tellement de choses à te dire… Comment tu vas ?

Il va partir, je ne le verrai plus, je n'aurai plus aucune chance de lui dire que… dire quoi ? Les pensées se bousculent en moi, sa mine cave me fait peur, je ne sais par où commencer. J'ai pas envie qu'il parte, ma seule certitude.

\- I'm fine…, répond-il en riant jaune. T'as vu le film ? Je suis foutu.

\- Pourquoi ? T'es bien dedans.

\- Oh come on… I'm pathetic.

\- Mais non, je te jure. T'es formidable, je t'ai trouvé extraordinaire, tu sais. Ça valait le coup, vraiment. Tu devrais rentrer, tu trembles.

\- C'est pas le froid, souffle-t-il doucement en détachant mes doigts de son bras.

Je sens une main sur mon épaule, la voix de Lucie me fait sursauter : « Oh tu es là, Laurent ! Je te cherchais partout. Tu me présentes ton ami ? »

\- Bien sûr, dis-je avec un frisson d'angoisse. Je te présente Robert Pattinson, mais tu le connais, évidemment. Robert, je te présente Lucie, ma femme.

\- Enchanté, fait-il avec un petit sourire amusé.

\- J'ai adoré votre film, vraiment. C'était tellement… tellement bouleversant. Il faut oser se montrer ainsi, le cœur à nu. Et pas que le cœur. Il y avait des scènes… Vous étiez… waouh, je ne trouve pas les mots. Émouvant. Poignant.

\- Pathétique ? reprend-il en me jetant un petit coup d'œil.

\- Oui, par moments. A nu. Fabuleux en tout cas. J'en suis toute bouleversée, j'en pleurais presque à la fin. On était bouleversés tous les deux, hein, Laurent ?

\- Euh…

\- Merci, dit-il sans sourire alors que je me sens pâlir.

\- Je sais que le tournage n'a pas été facile, Laurent m'a raconté.

\- Ah oui ? Il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'il dit, vous savez.

\- Je vous admire beaucoup d'avoir continué à jouer après votre tentative… enfin, votre hospitalisation, reprend-elle vivement. C'était très courageux de votre part, surtout avec l'attitude du réalisateur. Laurent m'a dit comment il vous traitait, j'étais outrée. Heureusement qu'il a dénoncé ça dans son reportage. Il vous a toujours soutenu, vous savez. Toujours. Il parlait très souvent de vous, ce tournage l'a beaucoup marqué et…

\- Lucie, s'il te plait… dis-je, à la torture.

Robert grimace imperceptiblement, vacille un peu puis lui tend la main :

\- Happy to meet you, Lucie. Laurent m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, et de vos filles. A wondeful family. He's very lucky. Bonne nuit…

\- Bonne nuit ! fait-elle, enchantée, alors qu'il disparaît à l'intérieur. Quel gentil garçon ! reprend-elle en se tournant vers moi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne voulais pas me le présenter, Laurent.

\- Ne te fie pas aux apparences, chérie.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? Tu peux pas arrêter ta parano, pour une fois ? Tu es fatiguant, Laurent. Jamais content.

\- Je suis fatigué. Viens, on rentre.

\- En tout cas tout le monde m'a dit du bien de ton making-off et j'ai même rencontré Robert Pattinson, en prime ! Il t'appelle Laurent ? Tu lui avais vraiment parlé de moi ?

\- Mais non, il est poli, c'est tout, dis-je en l'emmenant vers le vestiaire et essayant d'ignorer le petit sourire de Kubrick, du fond de son carré VIP. Tu sais comment sont les stars… de vraies putes.

**_A suivre…_ **

 

 


	29. The sun always shine on TV

**Chapitre 29**

**The sun always shines on TV**

**_« The sun always shines on TV » est une chanson de Aha_ **

 

Caroline, ma nouvelle assistante se plante devant moi un book à la main, triomphale :

\- Ça y est, j'ai imprimé, découpé et relié tous les articles sur le film et votre reportage, il y en a 50 pages.

\- Ah oui ? Tant que ça ?

\- Oui, et c'était pas du gâteau, reprend-elle en mâchouillant son chewing-gum et en se campant devant moi, les mains sur les hanches. Vous verrez, on ne dit que du bien de votre émission, elle va devenir culte.

Une sacrée, celle-là, elle n'a pas froid aux yeux. Impertinente à ses heures mais elle n'a pas son pareil pour dénicher l'article ou la rumeur adéquate sur le net, en un temps record. Toujours habillée n'importe comment, coiffée en pétard, des yeux bruns pétillants. Mignonne, pas sexy. Pas une perle mais un rapace, habile et féroce comme une tigresse, infatigable. Prête à tout pour prendre ma place – y'a encore du boulot, poulette.

\- OK, je vais voir ça.

\- Je peux y aller ? J'ai tennis ce soir.

\- Quelle heure il est ?

\- 19h.

\- Déjà ? Oui, tu peux y aller. J'arriverai plus tard demain, j'ai… une urgence.

Elle hoche la tête d'un air entendu, demain j'ai promis d'accompagner Lily à l'école avec un gâteau, c'est son anniversaire. J'ai demandé à Caroline d'en réserver un à la pâtisserie, elle m'a fixé d'un air ahuri. Hé oui, j'ai une vie, moi. Une famille. Elle sort en sifflotant, contente d'elle-même, je me réjouis à l'idée de retrouver Lucie et les filles. Comme c'est mardi nous fêterons les 6 ans de Lily dès ce soir, crêpe party pour tout le monde, Mme Dios aura préparé la pâte et nous les ferons sauter, j'en souris d'avance.

Au moment où je me lève pour partir mon poste fixe sonne, c'est Gérard, flûte. Qu'est ce qu'il veut me dire ? Qu'un 16ème pays vient d'acheter les droits de mon merveilleux reportage ? Je crois que je m'en fous mais je réponds, sinon il appellera chez moi, et ce sera pire.

\- Je ne te dérange pas, vieux ?

\- Si. J'allais partir.

\- A 7H ? T'es aux 35h ou quoi ?

\- Ah ah très drôle, mais tu me l'as déjà faite mille fois, celle-là. Faudrait peut être penser à te renouveler un peu. Et puis j'ai une famille, moi.

\- Et moi j'ai des maîtresses et ça me convient très bien. Chacun prend son plaisir où il peut, pas vrai ?

\- Il paraît. Tu m'appelles pour quoi ? dis-je en regardant ma montre.

\- Juste pour te dire que ton reportage va passer sur TV5 ce soir, ils auraient aimé que tu fasses la présentation, juste trois mots.

\- Quoi ? Maintenant ? Mais pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

\- Ça vient de se décider, vu le succès prévisible du film. Ils ont reporté le reportage prévu à la semaine prochaine, ils priorisent le tien. Souris !

\- Merde, ça m'arrange pas. Vraiment pas.

\- Juste cinq minutes.

\- Quel studio ?

\- Le 24.

\- OK. Mais après je file, hein, on a prévu une soirée crêpes.

\- Trop mignon, fait-il en raccrochant sèchement.

Je descends à contrecœur, parfois je regrette de l'avoir tourné, ce reportage. Non en fait je le regrette tout le temps, en ce moment. Après une petite mise au point avec le rédacteur en chef je descends au maquillage et je m'installe sur un des fauteuils, yeux fermés. Sylvie, ma maquilleuse habituelle, n'est pas là et c'est Antoine qui s'approche de moi :

\- Je vous fais quoi ?

\- Un truc naturel, hein, que j'aie l'air d'avoir bonne mine.

\- Mais vous êtes bronzé, non ? fait-il en examinant mes pores, sourcils froncés.

\- Non, ça c'est de l'autobronzant et ça vire vite à l'orange, faites attention. Rien sur les lèvres, je ne supporte pas. Surtout de la poudre, pour ne pas briller. La numéro 2.

\- OK, OK.

Il commence par me passer un démaquillant et une crème hydratante, tiens il a les mains douces, presque plus délicates que Sylvie.

\- Vous devriez vous faire un peeling, vous avez beaucoup de peaux mortes. Je connais un excellent institut, si vous voulez.

\- Ah oui ? je réponds, moyennement intéressé.

\- Oui, c'est dans l'espace Karité, en face, ils nous font des prix. Demandez Bruno de ma part, c'est une vraie perle, murmure-t-il de sa voix douce en me frôlant l'épaule de sa hanche.

J'ouvre un œil, sur mes gardes. Non, je crois que je ne vais pas demander Bruno, je vais m'en tenir à Sylvie ou aux mains expertes de la coiffeuse de mon quartier. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me regarde comme ça ?

\- C'est rare les hommes qui ont une belle peau, reprend-il de son ton un peu précieux. Si vous voyiez ceux que je vois passer ici, les points noirs et les pores obstrués, c'est affreux. Surtout les journalistes, on dirait qu'ils mettent un point d'honneur à être mal rasés et coiffés, pour avoir l'air plus viril. Immonde. Pas vous, hein ! Vous, vous êtes plutôt soigné pour un journaliste, c'est bien. Les acteurs, c'est autre chose… Avant-hier, tiens, j'ai maquillé Tom Cruise, quel bel homme ! Quelle peau… parfaite. Pas comme Robert Pattinson… quelle misère. J'en ai pas voulu, avant-hier, j'ai dit à Sylvie : tu le prends, il a pas l'air net. Déjà sa chemise, le col était… douteux. Et quand il va revenir samedi, je ne le maquillerai pas, pas question. Un homme qui ne sait même pas dire bonjour.

\- Ah bon ? Il revient samedi ? Pourquoi ? dis-je en ouvrant à nouveau un œil.

\- La soirée spéciale Sidaction. Il va y avoir du beau monde, samedi, ici. Vous n'en êtes pas ?

_Non, je n'en suis pas, non. Définitivement pas. Bas les pattes._

\- En principe, non. Je l'annoncerai peut être à la fin du journal, et c'est tout. Je n'aime pas trop mélanger les genres, et je n'ai rien à vendre, moi.

\- Oui, et puis vous on comprend que ça ne vous touche pas, il y en a d'autres, en revanche, on sait pourquoi ils sont là… quand on voit avec qui ils traînent, on comprend qu'ils soient inquiets. Enfin moi, ce que j'en dis, hein…

\- Hum… c'est terminé ? J'ai une urgence, là.

\- Oui, oui. Je papote, je papote, excusez-moi. Voilà, je pense que vous êtes bien, comme ça. Ça vous plaît ?

« Ça » c'est ma gueule dans le miroir, je grimace, on dirait Ken mais c'est trop tard pour tout changer, je m'essuierai la bouche dans le couloir avant de rentrer sur le plateau :

\- Hé bien vous n'y avez pas été de main morte !

\- Ça ne vous plait pas ? Ah pourtant je vous trouve beau, comme ça… vous voulez que j'en enlève un peu ?

\- Plus le temps, merci. Ça ira. Bonne soirée.

oOo oOo oOo

Tara a de la confiture jusque dans les cheveux, elle tape des mains à chaque fois que sa mère fait sauter une crêpe et répète « Encor', encor' ! » alors même qu'elle est gavée comme une oie. Lucie s'est courageusement mise aux fourneaux, un tablier blanc autour des hanches, je supervise la tablée et débarbouille les joues. Lily quant à elle tartine consciencieusement toutes les crêpes sucrées, marmelade d'orange pour sa mère, framboise pour moi et Nutella pour elle et Tara.

\- T'as vu papa comme j'ai bien réussi ?

\- Très joli, ma chérie.

\- Il y a pas un seul trou, j'ai bien mis la confiture partout. Tiens, elle est pour toi, celle-là, papa.

\- Oh là là, j'en ai déjà mangé trois, je n'en peux plus, là. Tu ne la veux pas, toi ? Ou toi, Lucie ?

\- Ah non, j'en ai pris deux, c'est le maximum que je peux m'autoriser, pour un soir. Bichette, arrête de tartiner, je crois qu'on a fini, là, fait Lucie, bien rouge.

\- Oh, mais il reste encore de la pâte, maman…

\- Hé bien je vais les faire cuire mais on les mangera demain, au petit déjeuner, d'accord ? Et puis papa t'accompagnera pour porter ton gâteau.

\- La maîtresse elle a dit qu'il fallait prévoir des boissons, aussi.

\- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Et puis que je devrai souffler les bougies. Tu les apporteras, hein ?

\- Mais oui, tout est prêt. Ça va être super, tu verras. Arrête de tartiner, les crêpes tartinées ne se conservent pas.

\- Oh dommage…Tara, tu veux manger celle-là ? Tiens, fait Lily en déposant la crêpe sur la tablette de la chaise haute de sa sœur.

\- Non arrête Lily, elle va être malade. Tara, arrête de découper la crêpe en petits morceaux, tu en mets partout. Laurent, surveille-la, tu rêves ou quoi ?

\- Hum, quoi ? Non, non, je réfléchissais, c'est tout. Tu veux encore du cidre ?

\- Est-ce bien raisonnable ?

\- Non, mais c'est l'anniversaire de notre petite princesse, c'est important, pas vrai ?

\- Hé oui, déjà 6 ans, c'est fou, non ? J'ai l'impression qu'elle vient de naître, je la revoie encore toute petite, dans son couffin. Tu te souviens comme on était heureux, mon chéri ?

\- Oui, parfaitement. Un des moments forts de mon existence. Le plus fort, sans doute, dis-je d'un ton rêveur.

Mes filles, ma seule vraie réussite, le cadeau de la vie. Le bonheur qui répare tout, qui comble tous mes manques, mes besoins. Je les regarde et je suis heureux, je sais que je suis heureux, et que je n'ai rien à désirer, à part mes femmes. Plus rien. Je jette un coup d'œil au miroir en face de la table, pour admirer notre famille parfaite. Notre bonheur parfait. Il est là.

Rien d'autre ne compte, me dis-je pour me convaincre.

oOo oOo oOo

 **Samedi. 20h28**. Je conclus le journal par une rapide présentation du Sidaction, en compagnie de deux stars déplacées pour l'occasion. Des habituées du genre, c'est presque devenu leur fonds de commerce, le malheur des autres. Une nouvelle chanson chaque année, un joli clip genre « on est tous frères », roulez jeunesse. Bien sûr je leur sers la soupe, l'émission est sponsorisée par ma chaîne mais j'éviterai soigneusement le plateau, je ne veux pas le rencontrer. Pas cette fois. Cette fois c'est fini, me dis-je en regardant le retour plateau du direct animé par l'inusable Michel D.

_Liv you. Better this way._

Ils commencent à chanter tous en chœur, je file me démaquiller. Avec un peu de chance j'arriverai avant que les filles ne soient couchées, la soirée n'est pas fichue. Je descends par l'ascenseur, il règne une agitation particulière entre les invités, les photographes, les attachées de presse et les gorilles de service. Beaucoup de bruit pour rien, à mon avis. Carole Bouquet me sourit brièvement, mon actrice préférée, toujours très simple et classe à la fois, j'aimerais m'arrêter et bavarder avec elle mais on l'attend, elle me fait un petit geste désolé, tant pis. Dans les loges il y a un monde fou, un bourdonnement de ruche et des éclats de rire, je sens que j'aurais intérêt à me nettoyer le visage aux chiottes, ça irait plus vite. Je serre quelques mains et j'embrasse quelques joues humides, bonsoir, bonsoir, oh vous êtes là aussi, on n'a pas le temps de discuter, tant pis. Sylvie me voit et me fait un petit signe :

\- Tiens Laurent, je te passe de la lotion démaquillante et du coton, j'ai pas trop le temps, là.

\- Pas de souci, je me débrouille.

Je vois Antoine en train de maquiller Christophe M. avec moult mimiques, visiblement il est à son goût, il doit avoir une belle peau, en plus d'une belle voix. Les plus jeunes se mêlent aux anciens, un peu intimidés, c'est un moment initiatique, rare. Le passage du flambeau, l'entrée dans la grande famille des assistés. Pas de Robert en vue, ouf, il doit déjà être sur scène. Ou alors il s'est décommandé à la dernière minute, comme il l'a fait hier pour le journal de la une, à ma grande joie. Même si ce n'est pas bon signe, signe qu'il doit être paumé, encore plus qu'avant. Je déguerpis rapidement après avoir fait de petits signes alentour, je n'ai pas envie de croiser mon patron aux petits fours, pour l'entendre me dire une fois de plus qu'il y a des jeunes qui piaffent aux portes, sa rengaine préférée. Les jeunes sont rentrés chez eux, ils sont sur le net, dans les bars, ils se préparent pour aller en boîte, ils ne pensent pas à présenter le 20h, ou s'ils le font je les plains. La gloire est éphémère, la désillusion tenace.

Avant de quitter mon bureau je m'immobilise quelques instants devant la baie vitrée, Paris est splendide, paré de toutes ses lumières et la Tour Eiffel scintille au loin, derrière la Seine. Un spectacle qui me coupe le souffle, comme chaque soir, un envoûtement perpétuel. Que se passe-t-il derrière les volets clos, sous les porches, dans les restaurants, dans les chambres ? Quelles disputes, quelles amours, une rupture ou un coup de foudre, un coup ou un baiser ? Paris frissonne sous mes yeux mais se refuse à moi, la fête est toujours ailleurs, plus loin, pas pour moi.

J'attrape mon casque et sors du bureau, il doit faire doux le long des quais, et si je faisais un petit détour avant de rentrer ? Sentir le moteur vibrer sous moi, l'accélération dans mes reins, exquise sensation. Liberté, liberté absolue. Dépasser toutes les voitures, sentir le plaisir monter sous le cuir, rêver et rêver encore…

L'ascenseur s'arrête au sous-sol, je rejoins ma moto en écoutant résonner mes pas sur le bitume, une voiture démarre, je n'y prête pas attention. Je remonte le long de la rampe, un taxi est arrêté devant l'immeuble, je vois Robert s'y engouffrer –l'émission vient de commencer, qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? Je dépasse le taxi, Robert a le front contre la vitre, pensif. Où va-t-il ? Au Ritz, comme d'habitude ? Je m'en fous. Il n'est rien, qu'un visage derrière une vitre.

Un animal de foire, dans une cage.

Au bout de la rue un feu nous arrête, je le fixe par la fenêtre, tout d'abord il ne bouge pas puis il tourne la tête et me voit, je comprends à son regard qu'il se pose des questions, je ne bronche pas. Le feu passe au vert, j'accélère. Je le sèmerai avant le pont de l'Alma, nos chemins se sépareront une bonne fois pour toute, et ce sera très bien comme ça. Mais le feu suivant passe à l'orange, je pourrais forcer encore, passer de justesse mais un piéton fait mine de s'engager et je freine. Flûte. Le taxi s'approche doucement, comme dans un film au ralenti, ses yeux sont toujours là, gris derrière la vitre, à me fixer avec attention. Au jeu du chat et de la souris je soulève ma visière, oui, c'est bien moi. Je lui souris, il murmure quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Ses lèvres bougent, je ne comprends pas. Désolé Robert, on n'a jamais parlé la même langue je crois…

Le feu passe au vert et je repars dans un vrombissement, cette fois il ne me rattrapera pas, je ne lui en laisserai pas le loisir. Je tourne à droite rapidement, ce n'est pas mon chemin mais mon cœur bat la chamade et j'ai besoin de fuir, voir défiler les passants, les poteaux, de plus en plus vite. Je file plein est alors que j'habite à l'ouest, prétendant que ça n'a pas d'importance. Je fais juste un tour, le tour de la ville, le tour de ma vie. Je longe les quais sans but, grisé par les néons, les habits nocturnes de la ville lumière, mes souvenirs, mes désirs. Robert, où es-tu ? Que me disais-tu, déjà, derrière ta vitre ?

Le temps passe, le temps file, je suis presque couché sur ma machine, tout vibre entre mes cuisses, tout bouillonne en moi, tourbillonne dans mon ventre, trop de sensations et trop de pression, trop d'amour et pas assez de lui.

_Liv you. Better this way._

Oui, c'est mieux ainsi. Beaucoup mieux. Je finis par ralentir devant chez moi, tout est sombre, mes filles dorment et Lucie a pris un comprimé, je suis rentré trop tard. Merde, j'avais des projets pour cette soirée, moi. Où est passé ce temps ? Je rentre sur la pointe des pieds, j'aimerais qu'elle m'attende sur le canapé, qu'elle me sourie : « Tu rentres tard, chéri. Tu m'as manqué».

\- Toi aussi, je murmure dans le séjour désert.

Je marche sur la pointe des pieds dans les escaliers, Tara dort comme un ange, le pouce dans la bouche, j'ouvre doucement la porte de Lily. L'odeur familière me fait sourire, je me penche sur son lit pour écouter son souffle, toute ma vie est là.

Toute ma vie est là mais je déteste ma gueule dans le miroir de la salle de bain, ces commissures effondrées, ces rides au coin des yeux, et j'ai pas sommeil. J'ai pas sommeil. Il bat encore, celui-là là dedans, parce qu'il a vu un paumé dans une cage, derrière une vitre. Il me parlait peut être, ou il me disait adieu. Je voudrais m'étendre et dormir, impossible. Alors je vais jusqu'à mon ordi, chercher je ne sais quoi. Une info stupéfiante, une rumeur inédite, une excitation qui me laverait le cerveau, comme ces tableaux magiques que je secouais, étant enfant, et qui s'effaçaient. La pleine lune m'observe et se moque de moi, comme dans la chanson. Elle sera toujours là quand nous ne serons que poussières, c'est elle qui va gagner, à la fin.

Je me connecte par habitude, l'écran est vide –no new messages. J'attends quoi, bordel ? Pourtant je suis sûr qu'il pense à moi, en ce moment –s'il n'est pas défoncé au fond d'une baignoire. Je le sens à ce frémissement, dans l'atmosphère, cette chaleur dans ma poitrine. Il faudrait pouvoir envoyer un message et le reprendre, si l'autre n'en veut pas.

LD : Tu voulais me dire quoi, tout à l'heure ?

L'écran reste vide, ma boite de réception devient boite de déception, je n'aurais pas dû l'envoyer. On joue à 1,2,3 Soleil, le premier qui bouge a perdu.

Je mets un morceau de musique, tout est calme, dommage que j'aie ce trou, à la place du cœur. Je regarde les photos de l'anniversaire de Lily, le temps du bonheur, il y a quelques jours. Est-ce que je me mentais déjà, il y a trois jours ? Ou est-ce que j'étais aussi heureux que j'en ai l'air, avec mes filles ?

RP : Don't remember. Sorry.

Ben voyons. Facile. Le premier qui bouge a perdu, et c'est moi. J'approche la souris de la croix pour tout éteindre, un message apparaît.

RP : And you ? Why did you smile ?

LD: Je croyais que tu participais à l'émission de charity business. Tu t'es encore défilé ? Pourquoi ?

RP : Pour pas te croiser. J'ai dit que j'avais un avion à prendre à 22h, pour aller à Lisbonne.

Je me mordille la lèvre, putain ça fait mal quand même.

LD : charmant. T'es dans l'aérogare ?

Je lève les yeux, un Boeing passe au loin, je ne vois que ses feux clignotants dans l'obscurité. Pas de réponse. Un quart d'heure passe, puis une demi-heure.

Je suis un imbécile, amoureux d'un crétin, planté devant un écran. Grotesque.

RP : no. Je suis au Ritz, chambre habituelle.

Mon cœur repart, je suis un imbécile. Je m'imagine quoi ? Ça veut dire quoi ? Je regarde la petite barre clignoter sur mon écran, je ne comprends pas. Pas la même langue, pas les mêmes références. « Putain, tu veux me dire quoi, Robert ? » dis-je à mi-voix à l'écran sans oser bouger. Si je respire trop fort, si je bouge, je suis perdu.

Dix minutes d'immobilité complète dans la nuit, une éternité.

RP: are you still here ?

Il a bougé, cette fois c'est lui qui a bougé, je retiens ma respiration.

LD : oui.

RP : please, come. Now.

**A suivre...**

**Bisous !**

 

 

 


	30. Je t'ai manqué

**Dans une cage ou ailleurs**

**30**

**Je t'ai manqué**

 

 

_**"Je t'ai manqué" est une chanson de Bashung** _

 

 

La moto file le long des quais, les fourmis ont entièrement envahi mon ventre et il y a un truc sourd qui cogne dans ma poitrine, qui m'empêche presque de respirer. J'ai peur, je suis mort de trouille. « _Je ne peux pas faire ça, je ne suis pas en train de le faire_ » me dis-je pour la millième fois de suite pour m'empêcher de penser. Les phares des voitures font des traînées jaunes et rouges à l'intérieur de mon casque, la petite aiguille s'emballe, je ne réfléchis plus.

 _Please, come now,_ m'a-t-il écrit tout à l'heure et j'accours comme un idiot que je suis alors que ma femme et mes filles dorment à la maison. Est-ce que ça efface _Liv you. Better this way_ ou est-ce que ce n'est qu'une passade, un intermède ? Et si je me plante en moto ? Et si je ne revenais plus jamais ? L'angoisse mêlée d'excitation redouble dans mes entrailles, ce que je fais n'est pas sérieux. Même pas intelligent. Je cours une fois de plus vers un fantasme, une illusion éphémère et la chute sera brutale. Mais en attendant je me sens vivant, les fourmis font pulser le sang et l'énergie, la vie m'appelle, la vraie vie, celle qui vous fait battre le cœur avant de vous le dévaster.

Une voiture me frôle en klaxonnant, il faut que je ralentisse, inutile de multiplier les risques. Je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir envie de le voir mais j'en ai besoin, oui. Comme un junkie en manque j'ai besoin d'une dose de folie ou de sexe, besoin de vibrer avec lui ou même simplement de le toucher. Ça me brûle à l'intérieur, ça me ravage le cerveau, ça me déglingue les neurones. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour juste le serrer dans mes bras, le sentir, m'enivrer de son odeur et me fondre en lui, fondre comme une bougie qui se consume, brûler et m'embraser jusqu'à l'extinction totale du désir. Jusqu'à ce que ça se calme dans mon ventre. Ce que je fais est totalement crétin mais je le ferai jusqu'au bout et je ne regretterai rien. Je laisse ma moto au chasseur du Ritz et je m'engouffre dans le hall avec un sentiment d'urgence absolue.

\- J'ai rendez-vous avec M. Pattinson, dis-je à l'employé qui reste imperturbable derrière son comptoir.

\- Il vous attend. Vous connaissez son numéro de chambre ?

\- Oui merci, dis-je en passant une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux pour me recoiffer.

\- Deuxième étage.

\- Oui je sais, merci, j'ajoute en m'éloignant rapidement vers l'ascenseur.

 _Qu'est-ce que je fais Bon Dieu, qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je suis cinglé, complètement cinglé_ me dis-je en voyant les étages défiler. _Pourquoi je fais ça bordel, pourquoi ?_ Heureusement il est tard et il n'y a pas grand-monde dans le hall ou les couloirs, mais même ça je m'en fiche. Dans l'état où je suis, je m'en fiche. Je stoppe devant la porte, paniqué. Et si c'était un piège ? Et s'il ne m'attendait pas, s'il n'était pas seul ? Pourquoi je prends des risques pareils, moi qui ai tout, donc tout à perdre ?

Je frappe sourdement, la porte s'ouvre. Il est là, pâle et hésitant dans l'embrasure, la chemise débraillée et l'œil éteint.

\- You came…

\- Oui, je suis là, dis-je en relevant la tête par bravache et en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Tu vois, tu me sonnes, j'accours.

« Oh Ben… » souffle-t-il en ouvrant les bras et je m'y glisse sans hésitation, sans plus réfléchir.

Je l'enlace et une tristesse infinie me foudroie, il est si maigre et semble si frêle, un roseau plié par le vent. Je le serre autant que je peux, je voudrais lui offrir un peu de fougue, de vie, de chaleur, je l'embrasse et nos langues se mêlent, affamées. Je pense _Oh bordel c'est si bon, comment j'ai pu vivre sans ça ?_ Je cherche son corps partout sous mes doigts, tout ce que j'aime en lui, tout ce qui me manque. Cette peau fine, ce parfum d'enfance, ce cou gracieux et la pulpe de la bouche, la fermeté du ventre, la saillie des hanches, je me frotte sans honte contre lui, impatiemment, goulûment. D'un geste je le colle à la porte, il émet un hoquet de surprise puis je reprends sa bouche, je lui transmets tout mon amour, ma folie, mon désespoir par quelques gestes malhabiles, nous restons devant la porte soudés l'un à l'autre, essayant désespérément de tout se donner, de ne faire plus qu'un.

Sans hésiter je le déshabille et il en fait de même, plus de honte ou de fausse pudeur entre nous, si je ne le touche pas je vais mourir, c'est sûr. Je retrouve tout ce qui me trouble, sa douceur et sa fragilité, cette odeur musquée et la soie de sa peau, là. Oui, je veux l'entendre gémir, je veux le voir jouir, je veux le posséder et lui appartenir, m'ancrer en lui et dire merde au monde.

Un flux sensuel passe entre nous par nos mains avides, nos bouches voraces et nos sexes impatients, déjà tendus. Naturellement il glisse à terre au milieu de nos vêtements, s'étend et s'offre à moi sans pudeur, je voudrais le caresser et le faire vibrer pendant des heures mais le désir est plus fort que tout, mes gestes sont rapides et saccadés, je dois me fondre en lui, je ne peux pas attendre, c'est impossible. Un voile rouge me tombe sur les yeux, je ne maîtrise plus rien, nos corps ont pris le pouvoir, je ne suis plus rien. Il se laisse submerger en haletant doucement, s'accroche à mes cheveux pour guider ma bouche puis mes reins, se cambre pour mieux me permettre de venir en lui, me supplie de continuer, more and more…

Après j'entends les battements sourds de son cœur sous ma tête et je ne veux plus bouger, jamais, même si on est sur la moquette, même si on a mal partout. On reste longtemps immobiles, retardant l'heure de la réalité et des explications, l'heure de la vraie vie. D'où je suis je ne vois que son épaule, son bras maigre et une éraflure sur le bas de la porte. Et c'est très bien comme ça. Mon univers s'arrête là, je ne veux pas du reste. Mais il pousse un petit gémissement et tente de relever la tête en grimaçant.

\- Ça va ? Je t'ai fait mal ? dis-je mal à l'aise.

\- Je me suis cogné la tête contre la porte, je crois.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je ne suis pas brutal d'habitude. Je suis désolé. Je ne contrôlais plus rien, c'était plus fort que moi. Pardon…

Robert me regarde et esquisse un petit sourire triste, je me penche vers lui pour l'embrasser délicatement sur le visage, les joues, le cou et la poitrine, partout où j'ai été brutal, partout où sa peau est si délicate qu'elle paraît transparente. Il sourit tendrement et passe sa main dans mes cheveux.

\- Oh Ben, il y a tant de choses en toi, tant de choses que tu essaies de retenir. Elles vont te faire exploser un jour. Te rendre fou.

\- Pardonne-moi. Je ne me reconnais pas, ce soir. Je ne comprends déjà pas pourquoi je suis venu…

\- Tu es venu pour ça. Tu es venu pour baiser, parce que tu en as envie depuis longtemps, parce qu'on ne peut pas tout refouler tout le temps, répond-il en haussant les épaules, comme une évidence. Ne cherche pas plus loin.

\- C'est que ça, tu crois ?

\- Je ne sais pas, fait-il sans me regarder. Il n'y a que toi qui le sais.

Je soupire, c'est dur d'admettre ses faiblesses, ses lâchetés. Je pourrais lui parler d'amour mais ce serait une défaite de plus, une autre faille dans la muraille. Lui dire « je t'aime » me donnerait l'impression de mentir, d'habiller le sexe par de jolies formules tardives, alors je me tais. Mon corps doit être pesant sur le sien mais je ne veux pas bouger, pas tout de suite. Là, je le tiens, il est à moi, rien qu'à moi. J'ai cueilli l'oiseau au vol, je l'ai abattu, il ne partira pas à Lisbonne ou ailleurs.

\- Tu veux bien te relever ? Tu es lourd, j'ai mal au dos, souffle-t-il au bout d'un moment en regardant le plafond.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Pardon.

Mes os craquent alors que je me relève maladroitement, Robert file à la salle de bain, je récupère mes habits froissés parmi les siens.

\- Tu pars déjà ? demande-t-il en m'observant dans le miroir.

\- Non, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir rester longtemps, j'ai laissé ma femme à la maison et…

Il hoche la tête d'un air entendu, j'ai honte. Déjà je regrette mon emballement, déjà je ne comprends plus cette faim brutale trop vite rassasiée. Mais je ne peux pas partir juste après avoir tiré mon coup, je n'en suis pas là quand même. Je vais jusqu'à la fenêtre regarder la place illuminée, mes vêtements à la main. Une pluie fine tombe, je devine le bruit mouillé des pneus sur la chaussée, je reste immobile derrière le rideau à regarder une rue déserte, à me demander comment rentrer sans dégâts.

Il n'y a pas de solution alors je secoue la tête et je laisse tomber mes fringues sales, je décide de le rejoindre sous la douche, foutu pour foutu qu'au moins je rentre propre chez moi. Du moins en apparence. Robert sourit, me tend la main et nous nous savonnons longuement, réapprivoisant nos corps maltraités, savourant ce moment d'intimité.

Sa bouche est douce sous le jet et ses gestes caressants, bientôt le désir revient et il me masse doucement, faisant mousser le savon sur mon ventre et mes fesses avec précision. Les doigts fins savent se faire persuasifs et bientôt je crie de plaisir contre la paroi de la douche, arqué contre lui.

\- Sèche-toi, Ben, ou tu vas prendre froid, murmure-t-il alors que je suis sonné contre la paroi, complètement vidé.

La jouissance a été si profonde qu'elle me laisse sans énergie, les jambes coupées, lourd. Je me laisse tomber sur le lit, enveloppé dans une grande serviette moelleuse encore humide et je fixe le plafond.

\- Je ne veux plus bouger. Plus jamais.

\- Alors reste avec moi. I'll take care of you everyday, fait-il en me rejoignant dans son peignoir immaculé et en m'essuyant le visage par de petits tapotements. On sera heureux…

\- Si seulement… Si seulement je pouvais rester là, toujours. Oh mon dieu c'était si… si…

\- Chuut… Ne dis rien, ne gâche pas ce moment, fait-il en se lovant contre moi. Il nous reste si peu de temps.

Un étau soudain me serre la gorge, j'avais oublié. Tout oublié, pendant quelques minutes. Ma vie, mon job, mon mariage. Toutes ces chaînes dorées qui me pendent au cou et m'empêchent de voler parce que l'or est lourd, l'or est un poids.

\- C'est bien que tu sois venu, reprend-il d'un ton qui me broie le cœur. J'étais si seul… si seul.

\- Toi, seul ? Mais t'étais attendu sur un plateau de télé, non ? Tu n'y aurais pas été seul, crois-moi. Tout le monde te réclame partout.

\- Oh si, j'aurais été seul. Tous ces gens m'exaspèrent, je ne supporte plus leurs questions, leur curiosité. J'aurais jamais dû tourner dans ce film, c'est encore pire qu'avant, soupire-t-il.

\- Pire ? Qu'est-ce qui est pire ?

\- Les gens. Comme ils me regardent. Ils ont vu mon cul, ils m'ont vu pleurer et coucher avec un mec, je suis nu face à eux, c'est horrible.

\- Mais ce n'est qu'un film, un personnage. Pas toi.

\- Mais si, c'est moi. Tu le sais bien, toi. Kubrick a tout montré de moi, il m'a tout pris puis m'a jeté comme un kleenex, tout le monde se fout de moi. Le mec qui s'est bien fait baiser puis qui s'est fait piquer sa copine par un autre. Et c'est partout sur les écrans, dans les journaux…

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu noircis le tableau ?

\- Oh non. Tu avais raison, Kubrick nous a bien manipulés tous les trois. Comme dans son scénario Tom a séduit Kristen et je passe pour un con, en prime. Les journalistes adorent dire que la réalité dépasse la fiction puisque maintenant elle est enceinte de lui. Le nombre d'articles qui sont sortis ou vont sortir sur ça, c'est effroyable. Je ne suis plus que le mec qui s'est fait avoir par un réalisateur qui lui a piqué sa vie. C'est tout ce qui restera de ce film, tu verras…

Sur le coup je ne dis rien, perplexe. Moi qui pensais faire partie du scénario, finalement non. Il n'avait pas besoin de moi, je n'étais qu'un accessoire, un figurant. Le trio infernal était Robert, Kristen et Tom. En effet la réalité a dépassé la fiction, Kubrick doit bien se frotter les mains. Je cherche une parole réconfortante dans les plis du baldaquin, je ne trouve qu'une question dérisoire.

\- Mais elle était si importante que ça pour toi ? Je n'avais pas l'impression que vous étiez un vrai couple, tous les deux. Désolé d'être brutal.

\- Je ne sais plus. On était ensemble c'est vrai, mais surtout parce qu'on avait partagé plein de choses, c'était ma meilleure amie, Mia, presque ma sœur. On a quasiment débuté ensemble, on se tenait l'un l'autre, on se soutenait dans les difficultés. Je tenais à elle, même si physiquement c'était plus aussi fort qu'au début et si elle allait chercher ailleurs. Et moi aussi. Je peux pas t'expliquer, c'était pas un amour ordinaire.

\- Je comprends, oui.

\- Maintenant je suis seul, complètement seul, répète-t-il avec amertume.

Je pourrais dire « Non, je suis là » mais ce serait faux. Je suis là mais je vais partir, et il le sait. Je regarde la lumière des phares au plafond, qui se déplace en silence. Les minutes passent, je suis complètement sec à présent et sa tête pèse lourdement sur mon bras. Je pense au périph désert, à Lucie qui me cherche peut-être. Je n'ose bouger, je me sens mal de le laisser dans cet état-là mais il n'y a pas d'issue, pas d'alternative.

\- Tu vas partir pour Lisbonne ? je murmure enfin.

\- Oui, demain matin. J'ai un planning de fou, une ville par jour ça m'abrutit bien. J'avance parce qu'il faut avancer, parce que mon agent vient me chercher pour me mettre dans l'avion mais je suis un robot, rien de plus. Je ne supporte plus de les voir ensemble, Kristenet Tom, c'est une torture. Je vois la pitié dans leurs yeux et ça me bouffe, c'est horrible, fait-il en tremblant légèrement. Ne me regarde pas, s'il te plait.

\- Arrête Robert, ne dis pas ça. Je n'ai pas pitié de toi, loin de là.

Il relève sa tête et me fixe avec provocation, ses yeux me demandent « Et tu ressens quoi ? Dis-le si tu l'oses » mais sa bouche reste close, amère. Je ferme brièvement les paupières, je suis démuni. Je ne veux pas lui mentir, je ne veux faire souffrir personne. Je jette un coup d'œil à la petite horloge au-dessus du buffet, il est déjà une heure du matin et je commence à avoir froid. Le premier qui bouge a perdu, je suis mort.

\- Alors c'est fini, hein ? Toi et moi, c'est fini ? murmure-t-il en remarquant mon regard.

\- Dis pas ça. Et c'est toi qui as rompu la dernière fois, je te rappelle…

\- Parce que tu ne me respectais pas, tu avais peur et même pas confiance. Et tu le sais très bien. J'ai rompu au moment où tu partais une fois de plus, complètement terrifié. J'ai rompu à ta place… En fait tu n'as jamais eu confiance en moi, jamais vraiment.

\- C'est pas vrai.

\- Si c'est vrai. Je ne sais pas qui tu vois en moi, qui tu cherches mais ce n'est pas moi, je ne crois pas.

\- Ah. Et toi ? Tu cherches qui en moi ?

\- Ah ah… Très malin, de répondre à une question par une autre question. Mais ça ne marche pas. Tu n'as pas soif ? fait-il en se relevant d'un geste.

\- Soif ?

\- J'ai besoin de vitamines, j'ai besoin de champagne.

\- Des vitamines dans le champagne ?

\- Oui, on va dire qu'il y en a. Viens, il y a une excellente bouteille dans le frigo, ajoute-t-il en traversant la pièce.

\- Tu veux me faire boire après m'avoir épuisé ? Tu veux ma mort ?

\- Oui, je vais t'enivrer et après tu ne pourras plus repartir chez toi, retrouver ta gentille petite famille.

\- C'est pas gentil, ça.

\- Je ne suis pas gentil, je suis paumé, c'est bien connu. J'use et j'abuse des drogues, des gens, et après je les jette par un SMS. Ouvre la bouche…

\- T'as pas des verres ? Il n'y a pas une seule coupe de champagne ici ? Cet établissement est largement surévalué, alors.

\- Des verres pourquoi faire ? Le champagne est meilleur au goulot, dit-il en essayant d'ouvrir la bouteille maladroitement.

\- Quelle misère… Tu vas te couper, comme ça. Donne-moi ça. Laisse faire le spécialiste.

\- Oooh… parce que tu es un spécialiste ?

\- Eh oui, on est français ou on ne l'est pas, dis-je en faisant sauter le bouchon sans difficultés – coup de chance.

\- Tu es insupportable. Trop prétentieux. Je te déteste, fait-il avec une petite moue.

\- J'adore quand tu fais cette tête-là. Moi aussi je te déteste.

Son rire clair éclate entre les murs et les tentures de la chambre, et c'est comme si un souffle d'air frais passait sur nous. Il s'assoit à côté de moi, peignoir écarté.

\- Ouvre la bouche, je vais m'occuper de toi.

\- Oh misère…

\- Promets que tu me détesteras longtemps.

\- Je te détesterai toute ma vie.

Il lève la bouteille au-dessus de ma bouche et le champagne coule dans ma gorge, me faisant tousser, le faisant rire de plus belle. Il gicle sur ma serviette, sur les draps, je vais me retrouver poisseux mais lui s'en moque.

\- Arrête, tu veux m'étouffer ? Regarde, tu en mets partout.

\- Et alors, on s'en fiche, non ?

\- Un vrai gamin.

\- Oui, rétorque-t-il en redressant la tête. Je suis une star, je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois salir les chambres d'hôtel, vider le champagne sur la moquette, me shooter et me taillader les veines dans les baignoires, c'est obligé. C'est dans mon contrat.

\- Arrête de dire des choses pareilles, c'est horrible, je murmure en frissonnant.

Son drôle de petit sourire triste me fait mal au cœur, il me tend à nouveau la bouteille.

\- Bois, ça effacera tout.

\- Non, ça n'effacera rien, Robert. Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- Mais je te l'ai dit : pour la légende. Pour être une star. Pour exister. Parce qu'il n'y a rien dans ma vie. Tu sais, c'est super banal mais quand tout le monde t'adore pour de mauvaises raisons t'as juste envie de tout casser. Et de pulvériser ta jolie image. De disparaître. Je supporte déjà plus mon corps…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ce n'est pas moi, qu'une image de moi. Parce que tout le monde l'a vue sous tous les angles, parce que je n'ai plus rien de privé. Plus d'intimité. C'est pas facile tous les jours d'être Robert Pattinson, l'idole des minettes. Ça me fout les jetons.

\- Mais tu es beaucoup plus que ça, non ?

\- Merci, t'es gentil.

Il me tend à nouveau la bouteille, je secoue la tête en voyant l'aiguille approcher du deux sur l'horloge. Je n'ai pas envie de partir mais si Lucie se réveille, ou Tara, ou Lily, et si elles viennent me chercher dans ma chambre… et pourtant j'ai tant besoin de lui en cet instant. Je sens un vide immense dans mon ventre, insupportable.

\- Il va falloir que je rentre. Et entier, de préférence.

\- Donc, c'est fini, répète-t-il avec une nuance de regret en se relevant.

\- Non. Non, c'est pas fini. Enfin, j'ai pas envie que ce soit fini, même si ce serait plus sage. Je… je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour toi, c'est peut-être juste une affaire de cul mais j'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de te voir, j'ai besoin de ta peau, de ta présence. Oh bordel, je crois bien que… que t'as pris une place incroyable dans ma vie. Presque toute la place, dis-je en sentant une douleur sourde dans ma poitrine. J'avais cru t'oublier et là… J'arrive pas à penser que je dois partir, que tu vas aller à Lisbonne ou à Londres ou je ne sais où et que je vais rester ici. Je ne comprends pas, c'est comme un manque, une addiction. C'est pathétique, ce que je dis, hein ? Une vraie guimauve.

\- Non, c'est pas nul. Et je ressens la même chose, tu sais. You make me crazy. Need you, want you, my boy, fait-il en écartant les pans de son peignoir et en glissant sa peau nue contre la mienne.

\- Tu reviens quand à Paris ? dis-je d'un ton rauque.

\- Quand tu voudras me voir. Après–demain si tu veux, fait-il en cherchant ma bouche et en se collant contre moi.

\- Tu n'as rien de prévu ? dis-je le souffle court en essayant de me soustraire à ses caresses.

\- Si. Je dois être à Berlin à la fin de la semaine mais je reviendrai quand même. Je suis totalement taré et incontrôlable, tous les journaux le disent. Je ne respecte aucun engagement, je ne respecte rien, c'est connu. Je ferai un caprice de star, un de plus. Want more… Viens…

\- S'il te plait… S'il te plait, arrête. Je dois rentrer, vraiment.

Je déteste ça, jouer au vieil enquiquineur et le laisser seul dans sa cage dorée mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je me détache doucement et il détourne la tête avant de s'asseoir sur un fauteuil, bras croisés, muet. En me rhabillant je sens son regard sans concessions sur moi et je me sens moche et sale pour la première fois.

\- Je ne veux pas juste être baisé de temps en temps, même si c'est très agréable. J'ai besoin de plus.

\- Je suis marié et…, dis-je avant de me taire.

Oh merde, pas ça. Pas ces phrases-là, ces phrases de mauvais vaudeville, d'adultère banal.

\- Je te donnerai ce que je peux, Robert. Le plus possible. Mais ne m'en demande pas trop, s'il te plait.

\- Hate you…

\- Moi aussi, je te déteste. Promis, dis-je en sortant de sa suite sur la pointe des pieds, mal à l'aise.

A suivre ....


	31. slave to love

**Dans une cage ou ailleurs**

**31**

**Slave to love**

 

 

**_« Slave to love » est une chanson de Bryan Ferry, so sexy…_ **

 

La conférence de rédaction n'en finit pas, je suis ailleurs. Étrange de voir combien la situation internationale et la chute des cours de la Bourse peuvent m'indifférer, au fond. Je hoche la tête de temps en temps et je place une remarque bien sentie de loin en loin, espérant faire illusion tout en gardant un œil sur ma tablette.

\- Et toi Laurent, t'en penses quoi ? me demande André. D'habitude t'es très à cheval sur ce genre de trucs et là on ne t'entend pas.

\- Hein ? Oh moi, tu sais ce que j'en pense, fais-je au hasard. Je ne change pas de point de vue.

\- Mais pourquoi tu ne te manifestes pas plus ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Que je répète toujours la même chose ? Ça me fatigue, point.

Il me fixe avec étonnement, on m'a connu plus offensif mais toute mon énergie est ailleurs. J'aimerais bien que ma jambe arrête de tressauter et je résiste difficilement à l'envie de me ronger les ongles. Depuis deux nuits je ne dors pas, je vis sur les nerfs et je suis à cran. Caroline me ressert un café, heureusement elle note tout, passionnée, et me fera un topo à l'issue de la réunion.

\- Bon, on va passer à la page faits divers, on a quoi ? fait André à la cantonade.

\- Une voiture à contresens sur l'autoroute. Cinq morts.

\- Un mari jaloux qui immole sa femme à Orléans. J'ai l'interview du beau-frère, ça donne.

\- Un suicide chez Petroplus, la troisième en un an sur le même site.

Ma tablette vibre, je décroche de la conversation pour consulter discrètement le message. Merde, c'est Lucie qui me dit que Lily est malade et que je dois la chercher à l'école. Et puis quoi encore ?

\- On te dérange, Laurent ? fait André d'un ton narquois. Une urgence internationale ?

\- Non, ma fille est malade. Ça arrive, non ?

\- Oui mais ça se règle ailleurs. Bon, faut qu'on tranche maintenant, le temps passe. Voici mes propositions…

La réunion se termine enfin, je retourne à mon bureau, morose. J'en ai marre de ce bureau gris, de ces gens qui font semblant de décider du cours du monde, de la grisaille parisienne. Je m'assois lourdement et je fais pivoter mon siège pour regarder Paris derrière la baie vitrée, rêvant d'autres voyages. Caroline passe la tête par la porte.

\- On peut se voir ?

\- Tout à l'heure, j'ai une urgence, là.

Elle hausse les épaules et repart, je n'y suis pour personne. Ça fait trois jours qu'il n'a pas appelé, si ça se trouve c'est fini, il en a marre. Je me répète que je m'en fiche, que ça n'a pas d'importance ou même que c'est mieux comme ça, j'y pense tout le temps. Jour et nuit, surtout la nuit. C'est d'autant plus débile qu'à mon âge ça ne devrait pas m'affecter outre mesure, après tout ce n'est rien, rien qu'une histoire de cul à la con. Je passe des heures le soir devant mon ordi à écouter des chansons mièvres, chacune me parle, chacune raconte mon histoire. Désolant. Et je rêve pendant des heures au passé, à un improbable avenir, je me noie dans mes rêves comme dans un lac boueux.

Je pense que je parviens à faire semblant à la maison même si ça me fait mal de jouer la comédie à Lucie. J'ai deux vies en parallèle, celle dans laquelle je suis Laurent, bon époux, bon père, et celle dans laquelle je suis prêt à tout pour quelques frissons. Presque tout. Et la frontière est poreuse, de plus en plus.

Mon portable vibre à nouveau, mon cœur manque un battement

 _RP :_ _Je suis à Bruxelles. Tu peux venir ?_

_LD : Tu plaisantes ? Je présente le journal dans deux heures._

_RP : Shit._

_LD: Je croyais que tu devais revenir à Paris._

_RP : Pas pu annuler Berlin ni Bruxelles, sorry. Such a mess._

Je sens mes boyaux se tordre, je m'en doutais que ce ne serait pas si simple. Je me force à respirer longuement avant de répondre alors que mon téléphone fixe sonne furieusement. On frappe, c'est Étienne.

\- Eh bien et alors, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Ça fait quinze fois que je t'appelle.

\- Une urgence, des tonnes de mails. Quoi ?

\- Il y a une dépêche AFP qui vient de tomber sur la faillite de la Grèce, réunion extraordinaire dans mon bureau avec André et Rémi.

\- Quand, maintenant ?

\- Oui maintenant, répond-il, agacé. T'es à l'antenne dans une heure, j'espère que tes lancements sont prêts.

\- C'est en cours. J'ai juste encore un truc à régler… J'arrive.

Il me fixe avec suspicion, je lui lance un sourire rapide. La Grèce peut bien sombrer, foutez-moi la paix.

_LD : Tu reviens quand, alors ?_

_RP : Hum. Let me check. 2 weeks. First NY then West Coast._

_LD : Tu plaisantes ? Deux semaines ?_

_RP : Sorry. Miss you._

_LD : Attends, tu te fous de moi ?_

_RP : No. Sorry, really._

Je me lève d'un bond et flanque un grand coup de poing dans mon fauteuil, merde ça fait mal. Un véritable tsunami ravage mon cerveau, j'attendais tellement de le revoir, je comptais les heures et maintenant, attendre deux semaines… impossible. Il se moque de moi, c'est pas possible autrement. Je décide de ne pas répondre et je pars en claquant la porte, ils vont m'entendre en réunion extraordinaire. Une rage intense me serre l'estomac, je n'aurais jamais dû me lancer là-dedans, jamais. C'est qu'un sale con, je le déteste. Au moment où je vais entrer mon portable vibre à nouveau, il m'appelle.

Je le flanque dans ma poche avant de le ressortir, à bout de nerfs.

\- Oui ? Quoi encore ?

\- Ben, I'm so sorry you know and…

\- T'es désolé, j'ai compris, dis-je en me retenant de gueuler dans le couloir alors que des stagiaires passent à côté de moi.

\- Je t'assure que j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu…

\- Ok, ok. Écoute, j'ai pas le temps, là, j'ai une réunion. Bon voyage.

\- Attends ! Raccroche pas. Écoute-moi, fait sa voix au délicieux accent british. Je fais pas ce que je veux, les studios ont menacé de ne pas me verser mon pourcentage si je ne fais pas la promo. Je suis coincé. Crois-moi, j'ai vraiment, vraiment envie de te voir. Je pense à toi tout le temps, you know. Everywhere. Love you…

Je me fige, submergé par une vague de pur désir, foudroyé net. Je respire bruyamment dans le combiné, incapable de répondre. En plein milieu du couloir, des yeux curieux fixés sur moi, tout vacille.

\- Attends. Je peux pas te parler, là. Je retourne dans mon bureau. Quitte pas.

Tant pis pour la Grèce, je vais à grands pas m'enfermer dans mon bureau pour m'adosser à la porte.

\- Allo ? dis-je en croassant.

\- Yes, I'm still here. Need you. J'ai tellement envie de toi, tellement envie de te sentir contre moi, ça me fait mal, tu sais. Je veux te toucher, je veux te prendre dans mes bras et te caresser, partout et…

\- Chuuut… Ne dis pas ça s'il te plait, dis-je les sens en alerte.

\- Mais c'est pour que tu me croies, que tu me comprennes, répond-il d'une voix sourde qui me remue entièrement. Tu me crois ?

\- Oui. Oui, je te crois.

\- Je veux te voir, te toucher my love. Je veux te sentir en moi et…

\- Arrête. Tu t'imagines ce que ça me fait d'entendre ça ?

\- Non. Ça te fait quoi ? Raconte…

\- Non. Non, je ne peux pas. Pas là, dis je m'appuyant sur la porte, bouleversé.

\- Si, dis-moi… Dis-moi, my love, chuchote-t-il à mon oreille alors que je ne peux m'empêcher de poser la main sur mon membre dressé, à travers le pantalon.

\- Ça me… j'ai envie de toi.

\- Tu es seul ?

\- Oui je suis dans mon bureau mais…

Mais il y a cette conférence sur la Grèce et il y a des milliers de personnes dans les immeubles en face, de l'autre côté de la rue. Et puis il y a sa voix dans mon oreille, le sang qui bat et le désir qui me foudroie encore une fois.

\- Tu as envie, hein ? reprend-il dans un souffle.

\- Oui.

\- Moi aussi. Tu as fermé la porte à clé ?

\- Oui. Et toi, tu es où ?

\- Dans ma chambre, à l'hôtel. Devine ce que je fais, my love…

\- Non, dis-je en gémissant.

\- Oh si… et tu vas le faire aussi.

\- Non… impossible. Il y a une baie vitrée en face.

\- Oh yes, you can. Tourne-toi et glisse la main dans ton pantalon.

\- Non.

\- Caresse-toi comme je me caresse en ce moment, en rêvant que c'est ta main. Doucement d'abord… C'est bon ?

\- Oui. Oui, dis-je d'une voix rauque que je ne reconnais pas.

Les sensations affluent, accrues par sa voix dans mon oreille et l'idée qu'il le fait en même temps que moi. J'ai honte mais je ne peux pas résister, j'ai trop envie, sa voix est un excitant puissant et j'en ai besoin depuis si longtemps. J'entends son souffle court dans le combiné, je l'imagine étendu nu sur son lit, le peignoir entrouvert, sa main fine sur sa verge et la jouissance afflue, giclant en jets rapprochés, me laissant pantelant. Je ferme les yeux et je le visualise sur son lit quand des coups sourds résonnent à ma porte. Le portable tombe à terre, je suis fait comme un rat.

\- Laurent ! Laurent ! tonne la voix d’Étienne. Putain, il a fermé sa porte à clé. Vous êtes sûr qu'il est là ?

« Oui, oui » glapit Caroline alors que je me rhabille en vitesse, la main poisseuse.

Putain, un vrai ado. J'ai trois secondes pour trouver un alibi, on dirait que la Grèce ne peut pas se passer de moi. Je vérifie que j'ai l'air à peu près normal et j'ouvre bravement « Désolé, conversation ultra-prioritaire. Top secret ». Étienne me lance un regard de vautour « Avec qui ? Matignon ? L’Élysée ? Tu ne me caches rien au moins, tu sais que je suis ton patron et que c'est moi qui assume la responsabilité du JT. D'ailleurs on t'attend, tu vas m'en dire plus sur cet appel… ». Je soupire, je suppose que j'aurais mieux fait de lui avouer que c'était juste une affaire de cul, j'aurais eu moins de problèmes.

 

 

 **22h20**. Je sors de mon bureau, lessivé par l'actualité et le long débrief en salle de rédaction. Étienne m'a soumis à la question d'une manière détournée, je sentais les autres aux abois autour, cachés derrière leurs gobelets de café, comptant les points. Le journal a été long, chargé, pendant quelques minutes j'ai tout oublié à part l'actualité, ma passion, et c'était bon.

\- Si ça chauffe vraiment il faudrait peut-être envisager un direct depuis Athènes, non ? a lancé Samuel, le stagiaire du service économique.

\- Pendant le week-end ? T'imagines le boulot que ça va être ? ai-je dit en sentant une furieuse envie de fumer me reprendre.

\- Et alors ? T'adores ça toi, non ? T'es toujours partant pour aller n'importe où, d'hab. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? a demandé Étienne, à cran.

Il se passe que je ne sais pas si Robert va aller à Athènes connard, mais je hausse les épaules, agacé.

\- Tu crois quoi ? Qu'on va assister à l'effondrement d'un État en direct, comme l'effondrement des briques du mur de Berlin ? Tu veux un trophée pour ta table basse ? Qu'est-ce qu'on apportera de plus que les autres ?

\- Le fait d'y être. T'aurais pas voulu être à Berlin en 89 ?

Si. Merde, je voulais y être, j'aurais dû y être si je n'avais pas choisi les USA plutôt que l'Allemagne à Sciences Po. Grosse erreur, pas la dernière. Je médite encore ces paroles quand Caroline me court après dans le couloir.

\- Vous avez eu le temps de voir mon book pour le montage de mardi ? J'ai trouvé des photos exceptionnelles, vous allez adorer.

\- Vous êtes encore là à cette heure-ci ? Je verrai ça demain, promis. Je viendrai à 8 heures. Vous serez là ?

\- En principe non, c'est dimanche mais s'il le faut, je viendrai…

\- OK c'est bon. On n'est pas dans _Le diable s'habille en Prada_ , vous n'êtes pas une esclave, ici. Je vais regarder ça dès que possible, bon week-end.

\- Merci. Vous aussi. Enfin, bon courage, dit-elle avec un petit sourire en s'éloignant. Il y a quelqu'un qui a cherché à vous joindre à propos de votre making-off, il a pas arrêté d'appeler. Quelqu'un de la production avec un fort accent anglais, ça avait l'air très urgent.

\- Ah oui ? dis-je en jetant un œil sur mon portable en mode silencieux. OK, merci.

Cinq appels de Robert en absence, il sait que je présente le journal, non ? Je décide de ne pas le rappeler, il faut arrêter l'engrenage avant de se faire dévorer tout entier, il m'a déjà bouffé le bras. J'espère qu'il ne pleut plus, la route est particulièrement glissante pour rentrer chez moi. Je ferais sans doute mieux de prendre un taxi mais j'ai besoin de rouler, de réfléchir. Samuel, le stagiaire du service économique me rattrape devant l'ascenseur, un paquet de feuilles sous le bras.

\- Ça va ? Vous avez l'air crevé. Je voulais vous dire, vous avez fait du bon boulot ce soir, c'était pas évident avec Étienne qui est super nerveux en ce moment. Il paraît que Daniel arrête pas de vous descendre auprès de lui, je crois qu’il ne supporte pas que du vous fassiez plus d'audimat que lui.

\- Ah oui ? dis-je surpris. C'est sympa de me dire ça Sam, c'est agréable de savoir qu'on bosse bien. Je ne rentre pas dans ces petites querelles de clocher, tu sais. C'est déjà beaucoup de boulot d'essayer d'être honnête et de faire bien son job… Et on peut se tutoyer, on est sur la même galère, non ?

\- C'est vrai que tu as eu des propositions sur l'autre chaîne ?

\- Mais non, ce sont des rumeurs. Faut pas écouter les rumeurs, Sam, je réponds avec un sourire aussi chaleureux que possible. Bonne soirée.

\- Elle va être longue, il faut que je prépare un sujet pour l'édition de demain, je crois que je vais y passer la nuit.

\- Sur quoi ?

\- L'histoire économique de la Grèce comparée avec l'Espagne et l'Italie. Le plus dur ça va être de trouver des chiffres cohérents.

\- J'ai lu un article du Monde très intéressant là-dessus il y a trois jours. C'est super important de se faire des fiches sur tout, tu sais.

\- Oui, j'en fais depuis que je suis là mais avant je travaillais dans un quotidien, j'ai pas beaucoup d'archives, fait-il un peu gêné.

\- Si je te les file demain à huit heures, ça ira ? dis-je en fixant ma montre alors que l'ascenseur s'arrête au rez-de-chaussée.

\- Hum, ce sera un peu tard. Il faut que je finisse le montage à neuf heures.

\- Ah oui, en effet. Bon écoute, je vais remonter et te le mettre sur une clé USB, il n'y en a pas pour longtemps. T'allais où, là ?

\- À la cafète, manger un peu. J'ai rien pris depuis midi.

\- À ce point-là ? Bon, on se donne rendez-vous dans dix minutes dans le hall, OK ?

\- Mais je ne veux pas vous retenir…

\- Tu me vouvoies maintenant ?

\- Non, non, je… Enfin, c'est super sympa.

\- Tu bosses pour le journal que je présente donc c'est normal que je t'aide. En fait, je le fais pour moi, dis-je en lui filant un petit coup de poing sur le bras. Allez, à tout de suite.

Je reprends l'ascenseur, direction mon bureau. Lucie va m'en vouloir, elle aime quand je rentre tôt mais je ne veux pas laisser ce jeune dans la merde, il a l'air honnête et il en veut, c'est juste ce qu'il faut pour bosser avec moi. Les couloirs sont calmes, il n'y a presque plus personne à l'étage de l'information, c'est l'heure des divertissements, du sacrosaint rendez-vous des beaufs. Je n'allume que la petite lampe sur ma table, ça me fait bizarre d'être là, comme un voleur dans mon propre bureau. Par habitude je jette un coup d'œil à mes mails, il y en a plusieurs de Robert, je résiste à les ouvrir en attendant que ma clé USB charge. Mais je veux dormir tranquille cette nuit et puis Sam m'attend, en bas. Au moment où j'éteins mon ordinateur mon téléphone fixe sonne avec insistance, je décroche sur une impulsion.

\- Ben ? fait une voix que je connais bien malgré la ligne crachotante.

\- Robert ? Pourquoi tu m'appelles sur ce poste ?

\- J'ai essayé partout, je n'arrive à te joindre nulle part.

\- Je travaille ce soir tu sais, je ne suis pas joignable quand je suis à l'écran. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Tu as raccroché si brusquement tout à l'heure… et tu n'as pas rappelé, fait-il d'une voix hachée. J'étais si inquiet.

\- J'ai pas pu, c'était impossible. J'allais te rappeler, là, dis-je en mentant effrontément tout en retirant la clé de l'ordinateur.

\- T'es où ?

\- Au bureau, je vais rentrer chez moi.

\- I have to see you, I miss you so much. Can't stand it, you know ?

Je ferme les yeux brièvement, sa voix et son ton perdu me bouleversent, je me retiens au bureau, un peu pantelant. Ma tête tourne, ça doit être le stress ou le fait de n'avoir pas mangé depuis ce matin. Ou sa voix.

\- Need you, my love. Je veux te voir, ajoute-t-il la voix toujours hachée.

\- Tu cours ? Tu es où, là ?

\- À Paris. J'ai pris le premier train, je suis arrivé il y a une heure.

\- T'es au Ritz ?

\- Non, je suis dans la rue. Je sors de la gare, je monte dans un taxi, je te rejoins.

\- Quoi ? Tu me rejoins où ?

\- Où tu veux. Au bureau ou chez toi. Ou à l'hôtel. Can't wait anymore. I miss you so… C'est quoi le numéro ?

\- Le numéro de quoi ?

\- De ton bureau, à la télé.

\- Non. Non, attends, ne viens pas. Pas ici.

\- But why ?

J'entends un bruit de moteur, il est déjà dans le taxi. Merde.

\- S'il te plait, ne viens pas ici. Je ne veux pas qu'on nous voie ensemble.

\- Où, alors ? Tu me rejoins au Ritz ?

\- Ce soir ? Non, non, c'est pas possible. Je te jure que c'est pas possible ce soir.

\- Mais quand alors ? Je suis venu de Bruxelles pour toi. Je suis à Paris maintenant. Pour toi. I need to see you. Just one minute.

\- Attends, je descends, là. Je te reprends sur mon portable. Une minute…

Je ferme la porte précipitamment, le cœur au maximum, et je dévale les escaliers quatre par quatre jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Je serre la clé USB dans une main et mon portable dans l'autre, le cerveau en déroute. Que lui dire ? Comment le voir discrètement et sans rentrer trop tard chez moi ?

Un flot d'adrénaline parcourt mes veines, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar et en même temps j'ai envie de le voir, mon corps en a envie, mes mains, mon ventre, c'est douloureux et inexplicable. J'arrive dans le hall où Samuel m'attend bien sagement, il hausse un sourcil en me voyant rouge et essoufflé et il n'est pas le seul. Plusieurs personnes se détournent, je dois avoir l'air d'un fou.

\- Il ne fallait pas vous presser Laurent, fait-il en tendant la main, je vous aurais attendu. C'est déjà tellement…

Un mouvement derrière lui attire mon œil, c'est Robert qui entre brusquement dans le hall, grande silhouette dans un imper trempé, regard hagard. La pluie dégouline sur ses cheveux et ses yeux, on dirait un repris de justice, un fou. Tout le monde retient son souffle, l'agent de sécurité se précipite vers lui, la standardiste se lève, il me cherche des yeux et me voit enfin.

\- Laurent ! I'm here…

Samuel se retourne, surpris, puis nous fixe tour à tour avec de grands yeux, je balbutie :

\- Je… Un ami. Voilà, je pense que tu as tout ce qui te faut pour ton sujet, Sam. Bon courage.

\- Merci, fait-il distraitement en m'emboitant le pas.

Je me dirige vers l'agent de sécurité qui retient fermement Robert par le bras, en essayant de reprendre l'air le plus normal possible.

\- C'est bon, je le connais, vous pouvez le laisser entrer. On n'avait pas rendez-vous ailleurs ? Il me semble que votre attachée de presse m'avait parlé d'un bar dans le huitième… ? dis-je à Robert qui me fixe avec consternation.

\- I'm sorry, I couldn't…

\- C'est pas grave, c'est juste un malentendu. On va aller dans un café en face. Samuel, vous avez encore besoin de quelque chose ? je demande au jeune homme qui m'a suivi et nous dévisage avec stupeur.

\- Comment ? Oh non, non. Désolé. Ravi de vous rencontrer, fait-il en tendant la main à Robert qui la serre avec réticence.

\- Do I know you ?

\- No. I'm… just leaving, balbutie Samuel en reculant.

Avec un petit sourire signifiant « Je t'expliquerai » je dis au revoir au jeune stagiaire et j'entraîne Robert par la manche vers la sortie en marmonnant.

\- Je t'avais dit de ne pas venir.

\- Pourquoi ? Je te dérange ? Tu avais d'autres plans avec lui ? fait-il en jetant un coup d'œil amer à Samuel qui attend l'ascenseur sans nous quitter des yeux.

\- T'es un grand malade, Robert. C'est un collègue, c'est tout. Tu crois quoi ? Tu me prends pour qui ?

\- Don't know. Tu m'emmènes où ?

\- N'importe où. Ne restons pas là, tout le monde nous regarde. Tiens, il y a un taxi qui passe, là. Merde il pleut…

\- Je ne veux pas aller dans un café, je veux aller quelque part où on sera seuls. J'ai besoin d'être seul avec toi, dit-il en me prenant le bras et en s'approchant de moi.

Une pluie diluvienne tombe sur nous, il semble ne pas la remarquer, à me dévorer du regard. Si on ne bouge pas il va m'embrasser devant tout le monde, je suis foutu. Des passants pressés passent sous des parapluies, une voiture nous éclabousse, je me dégage doucement de son bras.

\- Où on va comme ça, Robert ? Tu me fais peur. Tu te rends compte des risques ?

\- Retournons au Ritz, dans ma chambre. Ou une autre.

\- Non, on m'a trop vu là-bas. Allons ailleurs, n'importe où. Au Plaza Athénée par exemple.

Un taxi freine et nous prend en charge, je donne le nom de l'hôtel, il démarre. Dans l'obscurité Robert a posé sa main sur ma jambe, je sens son impatience et son cœur qui bat, malgré moi je suis totalement bouleversé, désorienté. Et ma conférence de rédac demain à neuf heures ? Et comment expliquer à Lucie ? Comment trouver la force de rentrer chez soi après avoir vécu ce qu'on va vivre, après avoir vraiment vécu, tout simplement ?

\- Faut pas me faire des coups comme ça, Robert, je lui murmure d'un air faussement dégagé.

\- Faut pas me raccrocher au nez, my love.

\- Chuut, tais-toi. On arrive bientôt à l'hôtel. On va aller au bar, je réserverai une chambre discrètement. Pas de conneries, hein ? dis-je alors qu'il glisse sa main dans mon pantalon. Attention, on pourrait nous voir…

Est-ce que le chauffeur de taxi nous épie ? Est-ce que Samuel a compris, est-ce que la standardiste l'a reconnu ? Est-ce que c'est un paparazzi ce mec sur le scooter ? Et ces gamines qui le suivent partout, est-ce qu'elles nous pistent ? Mon sang bourdonne dans mes oreilles, mon sang bouillonne partout, je me mords la lèvre pour me calmer. Robert se rapproche, fixe mes lèvres et je me mets à trembler, malade de désir. J'ai envie de lui, j'ai envie de tout, plus rien n'a d'importance.

A suivre...

 


	32. Never even thought

**32**

 

**Never even thought  
**

 

 

  ** _« Never even thought » est une sublime chanson de Murray Head à redécouvrir absolument_**

  

\- T'as passé la nuit où ? me demande Lucie sèchement au téléphone alors que je bois un troisième café en essayant de me concentrer sur les dépêches AFP devant la baie vitrée de mon bureau.

\- Avec Pascal. Je t'ai laissé des messages, non ?

\- Oui, trois. Un peu contradictoires. D'abord tu dis que tu es en réunion de crise sur la Grèce puis que tu vas rentrer en retard parce qu'il pleut et que tu attends la fin de la pluie, puis ce dernier message à deux heures du mat où il est question de Pascal. C'est quoi la bonne version ?

\- Hmmmm ? Les trois sont bonnes. D'abord j'étais en réunion puis j'ai attendu la fin du déluge dans mon bureau.

\- Pourquoi t'as pas pris un taxi ?

\- Je ne voulais pas laisser ma moto. Et pendant que j'attendais, Pascal a appelé. Enfin non, il m'a envoyé un mail où il disait qu'il n'allait pas bien et moi je l'ai appelé et j'ai été le voir.

\- En pleine nuit ?

\- C'est ça l'amitié, non ? dis-je d'un ton léger alors que la file de voitures s'allonge sur le périph.

\- Mais il ne sait pas que tu es marié ? Il a osé te demander de venir comme ça, en pleine nuit ?

\- Écoute il ne m'a rien demandé, c'est moi qui lui ai proposé. Et puis je ne pouvais pas t'appeler, tu dormais. J'ai beaucoup hésité tu sais, dis-je d'une voix un peu plaintive – et je ne mens pas.

\- Hum. T'avais une drôle de voix sur le dernier message.

\- J'étais fatigué, et Pascal m'inquiétait.

\- Tu rentres de plus en plus tard en ce moment. Et moi je suis seule avec les gosses, j'en ai marre.

\- T'as vu l'actualité en ce moment ? fais-je en jetant un coup d'œil à l’écran derrière moi. D'ailleurs je dois être en réunion dans cinq minutes.

\- Ben voyons ! Envoie-moi chier…

\- Lucie, je te jure que…

Un message de Robert s'affiche, je perds mes mots.

_RP : Miss you, my love. Miss you much. Love you._

_LD : Je t'aime à la folie._

\- Tu me jures quoi ? Allo ?

\- Que je t'aime. Que je ne te mens pas.

\- Pourquoi tu t'es tu ?

\- Une dépêche AFP.

\- Tu passes la nuit dehors et je ne dois pas m'inquiéter ? insiste-t-elle, butée.

_RP: Night was so good. You killed me. Love you, need you…_

\- Écoute Lucie, c'était une nuit horrible pour moi, je suis crevé. Et puis si j'avais une aventure je ne filerais pas comme ça, je me cacherais, j'inventerais des trucs, dis-je en me mordant la lèvre, anxieux de dire une connerie.

_LD : Moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi. Je pense à toi tout le temps. T'es où ?_

_RP : JFK. Je viens juste d'atterrir._ _I'm so tired… feel sick._

\- Hum… je ne sais pas, je te trouve bizarre en ce moment, Laurent. Et puis Lily est malade, je suis toute seule comme d'hab.

\- Malade ?

\- Ben oui, je te l'ai dit hier. Mais t'as la tête où ?

_LD : T'es malade ?_

_RP : Yes. My body miss you too much._ _C'était si bon. Si fort. Make me crazy._

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Désolé. J'ai pas les idées très claires ce matin. Je dois te laisser, chérie.

\- Et Pascal, il a quoi ?

_LD : Oui, toi aussi tu me rends dingue. Tu me manques, j'ai envie de toi. Tout le temps._

\- Malade d'amour. Une sale histoire d'adultère.

\- Sans blague ? Il trompe sa femme ? Pauvre Sophie. J'aurais jamais cru ça de lui.

\- Moi non plus. Je te raconterai, promis. Bye !

 _RP : It's too long. Miss you enverywhere. Thinking of you all time._ _Love you._

_LD : Moi aussi. Tu reviens quand ?_

_RP : Fin du mois. J'ai trop besoin de toi. Ta bouche. Tes mains. Tes bras. Ton corps. Ton ventre. Ton sexe… shit, journalists are here. Love you. I'll call you this evening._

_LD : Après 22h car avant je suis à l'antenne. Je t'aime._

_RP : Lov yu._

Je me laisse tomber sur mon fauteuil, épuisé. Va falloir la jouer fine avec Lucie. Avant de partir en réunion, j'appelle Pascal.

\- Salut vieux, ça va ?

\- Oui. Pourquoi tu m'appelles un dimanche matin ?

\- Oh merde, j'avais oublié qu'on étant dimanche. Écoute, j'ai un énorme service à te demander.

\- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

\- T'es seul ?

\- Oui, Sophie est chez sa mère pour le week-end. Elle est très malade, tu sais. Alzheimer. Sophie y va très souvent, c'est la seule personne qu'elle reconnaît parfois.

\- Écoute j'ai dû dire à Lucie que j'avais passé la nuit chez toi parce que tu allais mal, ne me trahis pas, hein ?

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je te raconterai, promis. Je t'appelle dès que je peux.

\- Ah ben ça alors, reprend mon ami perplexe. J'aurais pas cru ça de toi…

\- Je sais.

\- Ça me fait plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles, même si c'est seulement pour te servir d'alibi. On déjeune ensemble un de ces jours ?

\- Non c'est pas possible, j'aurai pas le temps, dis-je avant de me raviser – Robert n'est pas là de toute façon, j'ai du temps. OK. Mardi au Pré Carré ?

\- D'accord. 12h30.

\- Merci. Ciao, dis-je en raccrochant un peu désespéré et en me souvenant d'hier soir.

J'aurais jamais pensé que ça pouvait m'arriver. Jamais.

 

Il était minuit au Plaza Athénée. Quand le désir est satisfait arrivent les questions et les remords. On était montés séparément mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser au regard du portier, en bas. Et au responsable de l'accueil. Et au groom dans l'ascenseur. Robert est connu et moi aussi, cherchez l'erreur.

Il ronflotait doucement à côté de moi, la bouche entrouverte, les cheveux collés au front, l'air apaisé, un vrai gamin. J'avais remonté le drap sur son corps nu aux membres graciles, sa maigreur m'effrayait un peu, je me suis demandé à quoi il carburait. Enfin non, je le savais. En ce moment il carbure à l'adrénaline, comme moi. Le stress et le manque nous bouffent et nous galvanisent, on doit avoir l'air de deux junkies à la recherche d'une dose - d'une dose de plaisir. Je sais que c'est de la folie mais quand je le serre contre moi, quand on ne fait plus qu'un je ressens des sensations tellement fortes que plus rien n'existe, ni raison ni morale. Je pourrais mourir ou tuer ou lui en ces brefs instants, même si c'est ridicule. Tous ces sentiments et émotions que je trouve communément stupides ou mièvres, que j'avais oubliés. Des fulgurances au cœur de la passion, avant la dégringolade.

À ce moment-là j'avais une forte envie de rentrer, j’aurais pu encore justifier d'une réunion tardive de politique extérieure, le lendemain matin ça aurait été impossible. Si je ne rentrais pas mon mariage était fichu et si je partais Robert aurait été capable de tout, il m'en avait déjà donné la preuve. Je me suis levé pour aller à la fenêtre, la nuit était claire, calme. J'imaginais Lucie en train de dormir seule dans notre grand lit, Tara le pouce dans la bouche et Lily entortillée dans ses draps, j'avais un grand vide à la place du cœur.

\- Where are you ? a murmuré Robert les yeux fermés en tendant son bras dans le lit à ma recherche.

\- Je suis là…

\- What are you doing here ? T'es déjà habillé ? T'attends quoi ? Un taxi ? a-t-il fait en relevant un peu la tête.

\- Non, non. Je pouvais pas dormir. Écoute, va falloir que j'y aille.

\- What ? Are you kidding ? Je viens de Bruxelles pour toi, je te rappelle. Quand le producteur verra que je ne suis pas là, ça va chauffer. J'ai un film de plusieurs millions à défendre, moi.

\- Oui et quand ma femme verra que je ne suis pas là ça va chauffer encore plus. Je suis marié, j'ai des enfants, et tu le sais. Et c'est le plus important pour moi.

Toujours le même scénario à l'infini, comme un cercle vicieux. Pénible. Lui avait un film mais moi j'avais des filles, la chair de ma chair, que j'avais vu naître, que j'avais changées, lavées, veillées des nuits entières dont je connaissais tout, goûts, peurs, doudou préféré, chaussettes favorites et histoire du soir. J'ai levé un peu le menton, je n'aurais pas échangé mes filles contre une nuit avec lui, ou dix, ou mille. C'était impossible.

Il se taisait et me dévisageait, la rancœur planait sur notre suite, le luxe n'achète pas tout. Tout à l'heure nous nous jurions tout entre ces draps et là je me sentais étrangement loin de lui, de ses préoccupations. Loin de moi, même. Mes membres étaient engourdis par le plaisir mais mon cerveau n'avait pas débranché, il m'envoyait des ondes négatives, des avertissements inquiétants. Et tout ce que je voyais c'était un étranger nu dans une chambre d'hôtel luxueuse, un inconnu menaçant.

\- Robert, tu as 25 ans et tu es libre, ce qui n'est pas mon cas.

\- Je suis quoi alors, pour toi ?

\- La personne que j'aime et si je ne t'aimais pas je ne serais pas là, crois-moi. Mais je ne peux pas t'en donner plus, je ne peux pas tout te donner. Pas ça.

Il m'affrontait du regard et la frontière était fine entre l'amour et l'amertume. Tout se jouait en cet instant celui qui baisserait les yeux aurait perdu, j'ai décidé que ce serait moi.

\- Si tu m'aimes tu dois comprendre, ai-je dit en m'asseyant à côté de lui sur le lit. Je t'aime plus que je ne voudrais, plus que tu ne le penses, mais si je perds mes filles ma vie est fichue. Je ne suis pas prêt.

\- Pourquoi c'est maintenant que tu me dis ça ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Que tu m'aimes.

\- Mais… je ne sais pas. Je te l'ai déjà dit, non ?

\- Non, pas comme ça. Pas aussi directement. C'est un dernier cadeau empoisonné, hein ?

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel, je sentais qu'on allait droit dans le mur et ça me faisait chier.

\- Oh putain, comment on en est arrivés là ? Écoute j'ai pas envie qu'on s'engueule, j'ai pas envie d'une scène, c'est déjà assez difficile entre ma femme et mon boulot.

\- Sans blague ? m'a-t-il coupé d'un ton moqueur. Je croyais que c'était le paradis, que tout allait bien entre vous, qu'elle était la plus importante…

\- C'est pas le paradis, c'est le paradis dans aucun couple mais c'est ma femme et elle est importante, point. Et j'ai pas à me justifier. Je t'avais demandé de ne pas venir, pas aujourd'hui. J'aimerais qu'on s'évite ça, ces histoires foireuses. J'aimerais te voir tout le temps, passer ma vie avec toi dans des hôtels de luxe, mais c'est pas possible. C'est pas possible pour toi et c'est pas possible pour moi, et tu le sais. Après, soit on se lamente et on s'en veut, soit on essaie de trouver des solutions ensemble pour se voir quand même sans prendre trop de risques.

Sa bouche restait amère et il me tançait d'un air de défi, je pressentais qu'il aurait préféré une bonne engueulade, il aimait les sentiments et les rapports violents. Mais moi j'avais passé l'âge, et l'envie.

\- Oh toi tu sais tout mieux que tout le monde, hein ? Toujours sage et réfléchi, Monsieur le Journaliste Intelligent. Toi tu connais la vie et je ne suis qu'un gamin, hein ?

\- J'ai jamais dit ça. Tu connais la vie mais on ne vit pas de la même manière. Ici à Paris je ne suis pas seul comme je l'étais à Londres, c'est comme ça. Et j'ai peur. Oui, j'ai peur. C'est con mais j'ai peur que ma vie à peu près équilibrée explose, j'ai peur de tout perdre, ma famille, mon boulot, si tout est découvert. Mais ce n'est pas nouveau, tu sais… Chaque jour j'ai peur pour elles, d'un accident, d'un enlèvement, de la maladie. Si tu savais combien je tremble parfois quand j'entends parler de certaines choses. Il y a des choses qu'il vaudrait mieux de ne pas savoir mais dans mon métier on voit tout, surtout le pire. Alors je tremble. Tout le temps.

\- I see…, a-t-il murmuré pensif.

\- Et en plus… Tu ne me croiras pas mais j'ai peur pour toi. Peur de te faire du mal.

\- Moi ?

\- Quand je te vois maigre comme ça les yeux creusés, je me demande si tu dors, si tu manges. Si tu ne prends pas de saloperies, si tu ne vas pas te foutre en l'air pour une connerie. Mais je ne te dis rien parce que je ne suis pas ta mère et parce que je ne peux pas te sauver. Mais elles, je peux les sauver. Enfin, je vais essayer.

Il a soupiré, s'est retourné sur le dos et a fixé le plafond.

\- Moi j'ai peur de perdre mon passeport, mon portable, ma brosse à dents, le scénario que je dois apprendre, mes billets d'avion, mes clés. Alors je prends des calmants pour ne pas stresser et j'oublie tout, forcément. Mon agent me déteste et les banques refusent de m'assurer. J'ai peur d'être viré des plateaux, oublié des réalisateurs, moqué par les critiques. Et c'est pas tout, j'ai surtout peur de n'être personne, de n'exister pour personne. De n'être qu'un poster sur un mur, un idéal, rien d'autre. Kristen m'a quitté sans trop réfléchir et toi t'as envie de te débarrasser de moi, je le vois bien.

\- J'ai jamais dit ça…

\- Dis pas le contraire, je le vois sur ton visage. Mais y a des gens qui m'aiment, c'est sûr. Des tonnes. Sauf que là j'ai peur qu'ils m'aiment que pour mon cul, que l'un d'eux me coince dans une salle de bain et me tue – et que tout le monde rigole. Ça pourrait m'arriver tu sais, ça a failli m'arriver. Elle avait un couteau la fille qui s'est cachée dans ma chambre d'hôtel, elle voulait un morceau de ma peau pour le garder toujours. J'ai peur de passer à la postérité pour ça : le mec assassiné par une folle. Remarque au moins je serais sûr de passer à la postérité. Quand je reçois toutes ces lettres de tarés, ces menaces…

Il tremblait un peu, je me suis rapproché de lui de quelques pas.

\- Tu en reçois encore des lettres comme ça ?

\- Oui. Tout le temps.

\- Mais il n'y a pas eu d'enquête, de procès ?

\- Contre cette fille ? Si.

\- Et elle continue ?

\- Non. Elle est morte. Elle a laissé une belle lettre pour dire qu'elle mourait pour moi, t'imagines le truc ? Une parfaite inconnue se tue pour toi – enfin, l'idée qu'elle se fait de toi. Une fille qui dit t'aimer plus que tout et qui te poursuit avec un couteau. Si tu savais les lettres qu'elle m'avait envoyées, les messages, les trucs intimes dégoutants, elle me suivait partout, d'hôtel en hôtel, c'était affreux. Elle criait dès qu'elle me voyait, elle voulait m'embrasser, me couper une mèche de cheveux, une vraie malade. C'est une maladie, je ne connais pas le mot en français…

\- Érotomanie ?

\- Oui, je crois. Alors j'ai porté plainte et elle s'est suicidée… Depuis rien n'a plus été pareil, depuis j'ai peur. Sa mère m'a écrit après l'enterrement qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas mais que ce serait bien que j'apporte un bouquet de fleurs quand même. T'imagines, aller sur la tombe de cette fille, rencontrer sa mère ? Impossible. Je me sentais mal, c'était affreux. J'ai fait porter des fleurs mais j'ai pas laissé mon nom. C'est là que je me suis dit pour la première fois qu'il y avait un énorme malentendu à mon sujet. Je ne suis pas l'idole des teen-agers, je ne suis qu'un mec paumé qui a peur dans les chambres d'hôtel. Un crétin.

\- Mais non, dis pas ça. C'est pas vrai, ai-je murmuré en me rasseyant sur le bord du lit. T'es pas un crétin, t'es quelqu'un de bien. De fragile. Et c'est ça qui est bien, tu ne te prends pas au sérieux, comme tous ces cons qui se la pètent à leur première télé. Tu trembles ? Tu as froid ? Mets-toi sous le drap. Bouge ta jambe, je vais te recouvrir.

\- Non, j'ai pas froid, il fait pas froid. C'est le fait de parler du passé. L'idée que tu vas partir, que je vais rester seul…

\- Tu vas dormir et demain il fera jour. Tout va bien, Robert.

\- Je ne supporte pas l'idée de rester seul, ça me fout les jetons. Tu sais, je te l'ai jamais dit mais c'est aussi pour ça que je suis venu dans ta chambre en Écosse. Kristen était partie, j'avais peur.

\- Quoi ? Et moi qui pensais que c'était mon incroyable sex-appeal.

\- Il n'y avait pas que ça. Tu sais, je te regardais dormir de loin dans un rai de lumière et je me disais que tu avais l'air si calme, si tranquille, ça me faisait du bien. Mais j'ai été super surpris quand tu t'es réveillé et que tu m'as demandé de venir dans le lit avec toi.

\- Ah oui ? ai-je dit en souriant doucement. Pourtant je n'avais pas d'idée derrière la tête, j'en avais juste marre des craquements de ton fauteuil. C'était tout.

\- J'ai bien compris, rassure-toi. Je savais que tu n'étais pas gay, même pas attiré par moi. Mais quand je me suis couché j'ai senti le poids de ton corps sur le matelas, ça m'a rassuré. Tu me tournais le dos et j'étais bien, je voyais ton épaule se soulever doucement, j'écoutais tes ronflements. Je crois même que… tu m'en voudras pas, hein ? Je me suis un peu glissé contre toi pour me réchauffer les pieds.

\- Quoi ? T'as pas fait ça ? Quoique… je crois que je m'en suis rendu compte à un moment, entre deux rêves. Il y avait quelque chose de chaud et doux contre moi. Mais je pensais que tu dormais.

\- J'ai pratiquement pas dormi cette nuit-là, j'étais trop angoissé par Kubrick mais j'étais bien contre toi, à respirer ton odeur, blotti contre ton pyjama.

\- Encore heureux que j'avais un pyjama.

\- Oui, parce que sinon je crois bien que…

Il m'a fixé avec une petite étincelle dans l'œil et j'ai senti le désir revenir, monter rapidement dans mon ventre, malgré moi.

\- Sinon quoi ?

\- Sinon j'aurais abusé de toi, toute la nuit.

\- Des promesses…

\- Attends tu vas voir, a-t-il dit en posant sa tête sur mes genoux, s'approchant dangereusement de mon bas-ventre.

\- Non, il faut que je rentre, ai-je soufflé dans un gémissement.

\- Je crois que la politique internationale est explosive et mérite qu'on se penche sur le sujet. Fais voir…

Ma dénégation s'est terminée en soupir quand ses lèvres ont effleuré ma chair et j'ai tout oublié pour quelques instants encore.

 

A suivre...


	33. We'll come again

**33**

**We'll come again**

 

 

**_« We'll come again » est une chanson de Corson_ **

 

 J'entre dans le restaurant d'un pas pressé, j'ai presque un quart d'heure de retard. Pascal me fait un signe de main, je le rejoins en quelques pas, les yeux au sol pour ne pas croiser de regard ou risquer d'être reconnu. Il est déjà bien installé, sur la nappe crème est posé un verre de brandy, son alcool préféré, il a bonne mine dans son costume clair.

\- Toujours en retard, hein ?

\- Désolé, la circulation…

\- T'es plus en moto ?

\- Si, si, mais il y a des feux rouges. Même pour les motos.

\- Surtout quand on part à la bourre. Une urgence ?

\- Oui, on peut appeler ça comme ça, dis-je en repensant à ma dernière conversation avec Robert que je n'arrivais pas à écourter.

\- Tu bois quelque chose ?

\- Je ne devrais pas, mais… oui, je vais prendre un truc.

\- Un brandy ?

\- Oh non. J'ai envie d'un truc plus fort. Un mojito.

\- À midi ? Ça promet.

Je hausse les épaules en me concentrant sur le menu, il me fixe du coin de l'œil. Pascal, un de mes plus vieux amis depuis la fac, directeur financier et joueur de golf invétéré, marié et sans histoires, un compagnon fidèle et discret. Son visage lisse et encore juvénile me rassure même si la calvitie le guette, nous ne sommes pas si vieux que ça.

\- Je vais prendre le plat du jour, et toi ?

\- Moi aussi. Alors ? fait-il au bout de quelques secondes.

\- Alors quoi ? Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, oui. Très bien. Tu le saurais si tu venais jouer au golf avec moi comme avant, lance-t-il négligemment.

Avant. Oui, il y avait un avant, une vie tranquille dans laquelle j'avais des repères. Avant. Je trempe mes lèvres dans le cocktail épicé, la menthe et le rhum me font frissonner. J'ai besoin de sensations fortes, depuis.

\- J'ai plus trop eu le temps ces derniers jours. Il fait beau, hein ? dis-je en jetant un coup d'œil discret à mon portable.

\- D'accord. Tu veux parler de la pluie et du beau temps ? OK. Mais j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi je te sers d'alibi mon cher ami, et il faudra que tu finisses par me le dire avant de te tirer d'ici, fait-il en finissant son verre.

\- Eh bien, tu n'y vas pas par quatre chemins, dis-moi.

\- Non, parce que je sais que tu vas essayer de noyer le poisson et moi je déteste mentir. Il me faut de bonnes raisons pour ça. J'espère que tu en as, dit-il du même ton qu'il s'assurerait que j'ai de l'argent pour régler la note.

\- Attends je vais voir, fais-je en fouillant mes poches. Merde, je crois que j'ai tout laissé à la maison, y compris mes bonnes raisons.

\- À la maison ? Avec ta chère épouse ?

Je grimace, c'est un coup bas. Je cherche une riposte dans le décor, une vieille pub pour une bière, un tableau dadaïste, une photo d'artiste, en vain. On se connait depuis si longtemps, j'ai fait d'autres conneries et il le sait. Mais celle-ci est particulièrement difficile à avouer, je termine mon mojito sur un claquement de langue.

\- Je peux te faire confiance, Pascal ?

\- Tu rigoles ? Je suis le parrain de ta fille cadette je te rappelle, et c'est moi qui t'ai filé les bonnes réponses à ton exam de géographie à Sciences Po, alors tu ne vas me faire le coup de la star paranoïaque.

\- Oui mais là…, dis-je avec une nouvelle grimace.

\- C'est pire que tricher à Sciences Po ou voler de la bière dans les supermarchés belges ?

\- Ah merde, tu te souviens de ça aussi ?

\- Je me souviens de tout et toi tu en sais aussi long sur moi, alors crache ta pastille… Regarde-moi, Laurent. Tu fais vraiment une drôle de tête. C'est si grave que ça ?

La serveuse nous apporte nos filets de sole au beurre blanc, je ne trouve pas de réponse. Un homme s'approche de la table et interpelle Pascal, un collègue visiblement, je fais mine de jouer avec mes couverts. Ils discutent d'un problème de comptabilité, je pense à Robert. C'est le matin à Miami, j'espère qu'il a fini par s'endormir. Je n'aimais pas sa voix pâteuse, reste de sortie arrosée en boîte de nuit. Il m'a raconté le petit jour sur Miami Drive alors que je suivais la chute de la Bourse, je l'imaginais nu sur ses draps en travers de son lit, sa position préférée. Était-il seul ? Il me semblait entendre des murmures derrière lui. Le bruit de l'océan, m'a-t-il répondu en riant, mais son rire m'a serré l'estomac comme une crampe.

\- Excuse-moi, reprend Pascal. Tu ne manges pas ?

\- Non, je t'attendais.

\- Mais non vas-y, ça va refroidir. Un casse-pieds qui ne répond pas à mes mails et voilà qu'il me relance jusqu'ici. Désolé. Tu disais quoi ?

\- Moi ? Je disais rien du tout. C'est toi qui me tortures pour que je parle, ce qui n'est pas très amical. Ce poisson est excellent, pas vrai ?

\- Oui. Et il est plus bavard que toi, en plus. Écoute, je pense que je peux te comprendre et je te jure de garder le silence, alors je ne comprends pas ton attitude, Laurent. T'es pas le premier mec à tromper sa femme, tu sais ?

\- Oui mais là…

Une étrange excitation s'empare de moi à l'idée d'évoquer Robert. J'émiette un morceau de pain sans le regarder, gêné.

\- C'est quelqu'un de connu ? souffle Pascal en se penchant vers moi. Une actrice ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que c'est une actrice ? dis-je en me redressant.

\- Parce que tu es fasciné par le cinéma et que dans ton métier tu en rencontres beaucoup. Plus que moi en tout cas. C'est ça ? C'est pour ça que tu en fais toute une histoire ? Allez, m'oblige pas à t'arracher les mots.

\- C'est que… j'en ai jamais parlé. À personne. C'est comme si… comme si ça devenait vrai en le racontant. Comme si ça pouvait m'échapper.

Il me fixe avec attention fourchette en l'air et je le sais, avec bienveillance, mais je ne trouve toujours pas le début de l'histoire. Mon poisson refroidit, j'écrase les pommes de terre, je n'ai pas faim.

\- Ce n'est pas une actrice.

\- Ah non ? Une chanteuse, alors ?

\- Non. Tu t'éloignes…

\- Attends on va pas jouer à chat non plus. Je la connais ?

\- Je pense que c'est quelqu'un que tu connais, enfin pas personnellement. C’est quelqu'un de très connu qui joue dans le dernier film de Mortimer, dis-je avec difficulté, cœur battant.

\- Ah ah ! On approche de la vérité, là. Remarque, ça ne m'étonne pas, tu as changé depuis que tu es revenu de ce tournage, fait-il d'un ton définitif en recrachant une arrête. Bon alors il va falloir que je devine, c'est ça ? reprend-il en soupirant. Comment elle s'appelle déjà, la petite blonde ? Kristen ? C'est elle ?

\- Non. Mais t'es pas loin. C'est l'autre vedette.

\- Je ne connais pas le nom des autres actrices et encore moins leur visage, souffle-t-il avec irritation. Tu vas jouer à ce petit jeu longtemps ? T'as une photo au moins ?

\- Une photo ? Non, pas vraiment. Attends si, j'ai quelque chose là, dis-je en lui sortant mon portable de ma poche. Je crois que j'ai sa photo. Oui, là, j'ai l'affiche du film. C'est la personne à droite…

\- À droite ? Mais c'est un homme. C'est l'autre, là… Pattinson. Me dis pas que… C'est une plaisanterie, n'est-ce pas ? reprend-il, atterré.

\- Non.

\- Attends, j'ai dû louper un truc, là, commence-t-il quand la serveuse vient reprendre nos assiettes.

Nous nous taisons quelques secondes, il m'observe avec incrédulité, presque réprobation, sans répondre à la serveuse qui nous demande si nous souhaitons un dessert. Elle repart, mécontente, il me transperce toujours de son regard.

\- Si, tu as très bien compris, dis-je alors qu'elle s'éloigne.

\- Je… Alors là, je suis sidéré. C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non. Ce serait de très mauvais goût. Tu n'y comprends rien et moi non plus. Je te jure, je ne me reconnais plus. Je ne me croyais pas capable de ça mais c'est comme ça, je ne sais même pas pourquoi moi-même. Ça m'est tombé dessus un jour, depuis… je ne suis plus le même.

\- Attends que je comprenne bien, fait-il à mi-voix, tu couches avec lui ? Ou tu es juste amoureux ?

\- Non, je… couche avec lui.

\- Alors là, je suis sidéré, répète-il. C'est absolument énorme. Incroyable. On me l'aurait dit, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Mais ça fait longtemps que tu as ces tendances-là ?

\- Oh arrête, pas toi. Tu vas pas commencer à psychoter au sujet du passé, non ? Je ne sais pas, ça ne m'avait jamais effleuré avant. Arrête de te poser des questions.

\- Quand même, ça m'interpelle quelque part au niveau du vécu, comme dit l'autre –et l'autre, c'est moi. Remarque, t'as pas choisi le plus moche mais question discrétion c'est mal barré. Depuis quand vous êtes… intimes ?

\- Depuis… depuis le tournage, donc presque deux ans.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Tout ce temps-là ?

\- Pas en continu. On a eu une… aventure pendant les prises de vue puis on s'est séparés. Il m'a quitté. Enfin non, c'est moi qui suis parti… enfin, c'est compliqué. J'ai tout fait pour l'oublier, vraiment. Et puis à la sortie du film il est venu en France pour la promo et… on a replongé.

\- Et c'est… sérieux ?

\- Oui, fais-je le cœur battant. Très sérieux. Je suis fou de lui, il n'y a pas d'autre mot. J'y pense jour et nuit, il me manque tout le temps et quand on est ensemble, c'est… je peux pas t'expliquer. Pas là.

\- Oh… à ce point ?

\- Oui. Pire, dis-je en me sentant rougir.

Pascal me fixe comme s'il ne m'avait jamais vu ou comme s'il me découvrait vraiment. C'est dur d'accepter ce regard de la part d'un ami pourtant j'ai envie de lui parler encore, de tout raconter, pour me prouver que c'est vrai, que je suis vivant, que ça vaut le coup malgré les risques. Tout à coup je réalise combien c'est insensé et singulier comme amour, j'en suis presque fier.

Il lance un long sifflement sourd entre ses dents, je reprends :

\- Je compte sur ton silence, hein ? À propos, je me demandais, c'est un peu difficile mais… Tu as bien un appartement dans le 12ème que tu n'utilises plus, non ? dis-je en me penchant vers lui.

\- On cherche à le vendre mais le marché n'est pas favorable en ce moment. Pourquoi ?

\- On prend énormément de risques en allant à l'hôtel parce qu'on est un peu connus, tous les deux. Alors je me demandais si… si tu accepterais de me le prêter. Ou de me le louer.

\- Quoi ? Tu es sérieux ?

\- Oui, ça te pose un problème ? dis-je en regardant ma montre.

\- C'est qu'il nous appartient à tous les deux, ma femme et moi, et ça me gêne de…

\- OK. Je comprends. Tu préfères qu'on se fasse choper, hein ? Comme ça la morale sera sauve ?

\- Oh Laurent, arrête ton cinéma. Pas du tout. Mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Oh et puis merde. OK. Mais si Sophie l'apprend on est morts…

\- Je suis déjà mort mais tu sauves la vie, là. T'es un vrai ami, je ne l'oublierai jamais, je lui lance en m'éloignant.

Je vois dans ses yeux qu'il regrette d'avoir accepté mais je suis déjà dehors, happé par la vie.

 

 

**15 jours plus tard**

Je marche sur l'épais tapis du Royal Monceau, le cœur au maximum à l'idée de le revoir. Je ne l'ai pas prévenu de mon arrivée si tôt, nous avions rendez-vous à 18 heures au bar. J'ai pu voler une après-midi sous couvert d'entretien pour mon émission, je me sens fautif mais je sais que j'oublierai ça dès que je serai dans la chambre, tout s'envolera, les problèmes disparaîtront comme par magie. Le portier me laisse passer sans problème, sans même m'interroger – parce que je suis connu ou que j'ai l'air sérieux ?

Je frappe à la porte mais en lieu et place de Robert je vois apparaître une tête brune, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs gominés et à la moue boudeuse, mâchouillant un chewing-gum avec vigueur.

\- Yes ?

\- Je… je désirais voir M. Pattinson, il est là ?

\- Vous avez rendez-vous ? fait-il en me regardant avec un mépris certain.

\- Non, pas précisément mais vous pouvez lui dire que je suis là ?

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit disponible, je suis désolé.

\- Dites-lui quand même que je suis là. Laurent.

\- Laurent ? Laurent comment ?

\- Laurent. Ça lui parlera, ne vous inquiétez pas, dis-je sans me démonter.

Il part en me claquant la porte au nez, je me renfrogne. C'est qui, celui-là ? Des milliers d'idées me passent par la tête le temps qu'il rouvre, mécontent, m'invitant à entrer par un simple geste de la main. Je traverse l'entrée pour rejoindre Robert qui discute au téléphone dans le petit salon, debout devant la fenêtre. Avec une petite grimace il m'indique qu'il est coincé au téléphone, il parle si vite en anglais que j'ai du mal à le comprendre. Visiblement on lui demande des comptes et il s'embrouille, je soupire. Charmante réception. L'autre olibrius me toise de bas en haut, on ne lui a jamais appris la politesse ?

Le temps s'étire, j'ai l'air d'un imbécile debout au milieu de la pièce alors je m'assois sur un fauteuil et je prends une revue, passablement énervé. Finalement Robert raccroche et lance à son acolyte :

\- Tu vas me chercher des cigarettes ?

\- Je vais appeler la réception, ils vont en monter.

\- Non. J'aimerais que tu y ailles, toi. Et que tu me rapportes du cherry coke en canettes et des chips au vinaigre. Right ?

Le brun tique et part en me lançant un regard mauvais, Robert traverse rapidement la pièce pour fermer le verrou derrière lui.

\- C'est qui celui-là ?

\- Un abruti que la production m'a collé au cul pour éviter que je file comme je l'ai fait à Bruxelles. Un soi-disant assistant qui me surveille, ça me gonfle, fait-il avec une moue. Oh Ben, I missed you so !

En deux pas il est contre moi et me prend dans ses bras, je me débats pour la forme.

\- Hum… et il fait quoi d'autre pour toi ?

\- Oh come on, Ben. Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? T'es pas content de me revoir ?

\- Si. La preuve c'est que je suis venu en avance pour te faire la surprise, et voilà que je tombe sur ce mec qui me regarde comme si j'avais chié sur le paillasson. Alors je te demande : qu'est-ce que ce mec fait dans ta chambre ?

\- Oh, t'es trop con. Toujours tes soupçons ! Tu me prends pour qui, à la fin ? Bon, tu vas être content : il fait tout pour moi jour et nuit, ça te va ? Tu veux savoir si on baise ensemble ? Bien sûr que oui, je suis une pute, pas vrai ?

Il s'assoit sur son lit la mine renfrognée, je me mordille la lèvre, agacé. Est-ce qu'il se rend compte de tous les risques que je prends pour lui ? Pour un peu je repartirais mais je le regretterais dès la porte passée, je le sais très bien. Que tout ne se passe pas comme je le voudrais me stresse, j'ai l'impression d'être sur la corde raide et de pouvoir tomber au moindre coup de vent.

Robert met la télé et ne me regarde plus, boudeur. Sur la petite table de nuit se trouve un magazine de cinéma avec sa tête en première page et le titre _Robert Pattinson, la fureur d'être vrai_ , je présume qu'il ne l'a même pas lu. Il est souriant sur la photo et là il me fait la gueule, je le vois en stéréo déformée, je préfère le journal à la vraie vie. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre et un flux rageur coule dans mes veines, putain comment on en est arrivés là si vite ? C'est moi qui déconne ou quoi ?

Robert zappe de chaîne en chaîne alors que je commence à tourner en rond dans la chambre, prêt à repartir. Merde, tout ça pour ça ? Dans cinq minutes son esclave va remonter et on n'aura profité de rien. Mais quand je pense à mon équipe que j'ai laissée en plan et à Lucie qui devra rentrer plus tôt pour amener Lily à la danse j'ai mal à l'estomac, comme tous les matins en ce moment. Cette histoire me bouffe et me fait vivre à la fois, je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je soupire longuement puis je m'approche du lit.

\- J'ai pas dit ça mais j'attendais mieux comme accueil, dis-je à voix basse. J'ai été surpris et déçu de le voir, j'avoue.

Mon changement de ton lui fait lever les yeux, il m'observe avec méfiance et fait la moue, irrésistible. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire alors qu'il se redresse lentement. Dans deux secondes je sentirai son odeur et je pourrai frôler sa peau, mon cœur accélère.

\- Ok, I see. Tu vas l'avoir l'accueil que tu attendais, reprend-il en se levant et se collant contre moi. Ne pense plus à ce mec, il n'est rien pour moi. Mais je ne peux rien faire, tu comprends, rien ? J'ai déjà trop tiré sur la corde, je ne peux plus m'enfuir ou j'aurai de sérieux problèmes. Reste, s'il te plait…

\- Il sera toujours là, avec toi ?

\- Hélas, oui. Sauf quand je l'envoie faire des petites courses.

\- Mais comment on va faire alors ? dis-je en murmurant alors qu'il colle son bas-ventre contre le mien.

\- On va aller dans la chambre à côté, il n'y a pas accès. Lui reste dans le salon, j'ai été bien clair. Je fermerai le verrou. On n'aura rien à craindre.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il va revenir et qu'on va coucher ensemble dans la chambre alors qu'il sera dans le salon ?

\- Yes. Exciting, no ? souffle-t-il en me léchant l'oreille, ce qui me fait frissonner. De toute façon il ne te connaît pas ce crétin d'Américain, et il sait qu'il ne doit pas rentrer dans ma chambre. En plus il a signé une clause de confidentialité…

Robert se frotte contre moi, son odeur et sa peau commencent à m'enivrer, je réfrène difficilement mon désir pourtant la peur est toujours là, présente. Il me force à reculer jusqu'à la chambre et ferme le verrou derrière nous, je frissonne.

\- Tu parles. T'inquiètes pas que si un journal lui file beaucoup d'oseille il va déchirer son contrat, ton mignon. Il s'appelle comment ?

\- Ted. Bon, tu veux quoi alors ? demande-t-il les mains sur les hanches.

\- Je veux te voir seul à seul, Robert. Sans témoin, dis-je d'une voix fiévreuse alors qu'il se colle contre moi à nouveau et glisse ses mains contre ma peau.

\- Ah oui ? Pourquoi donc ? Auriez-vous une idée derrière la tête, mister journalist ?

\- Oui. Et pas que derrière la tête. Débarrasse-toi de ce mec, j'ai trop envie…

\- Moi aussi, j'ai envie. À crever, dit-il en se déshabillant. On a cinq minutes encore avant qu'il remonte, profitons-en.

\- Mais je…

Ma réponse reste coincée dans ma gorge, elle n'a déjà plus d'importance. Plus aucune.

**A suivre...**.

 

 


	34. Jungle gardenia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à vous qui suivez cette histoire :)

**DANS UNE CAGE OU AILLEURS**

**Chapitre 34**

**Jungle Gardénia**

**Retour à Paris auprès de nos amoureux, bonne lecture !**

**_« Jungle Gardénia » est une merveille d'Yves Simon_ **

  **Six mois plus tard**

Je regarde la terrasse qui surplombe Paris, il fait doux et gris, un vrai temps parisien. Tout à l'heure Robert sera là, il doit être coincé dans un taxi au milieu d'un embouteillage ou encore au studio 125, plaine St Denis. Le périph est bien bouché à l'horizon, loin derrière les toits de Paris. Ça me rappelle _L'âge heureux_ , un feuilleton que je regardais étant petit dans lequel des petits rats en tutu dansaient sur les toits de l'Opéra et tombaient, un drame à l'époque. C'est toujours la même nostalgie, un soupir qui m'échappe et une sensation de douce tristesse quand je regarde ce paysage. Paris.

Il est 19 heures, les aiguilles de ma montre courent, j'ai promis à Lucie de ne pas rentrer trop tard ce soir. Comme je le lui promets tous les soirs. Je suis dans un mauvais vaudeville, toujours au bord du précipice comme au bord de cette terrasse. Ça klaxonne au loin, les gens sont pressés de rentrer chez eux, pas moi. Cet appartement prêté est devenu mon chez moi, même si rien ne m'appartient, c'est là que j'aime venir, j'y suis bien. J'y suis comme chez moi. Mieux même. C'est là que je vis vraiment, que je frissonne, que j'aime. Quelques meubles épars un peu démodés, une cuisine intégrée, un canapé rouge et une plante desséchée. Et un lit. Notre lit. Mon oreiller bien gonflé en plumes et le sien un peu écrasé, tout plat. Des cendriers qui dégorgent et des bouteilles entamées, des verres sales par terre.

Depuis presque trois mois nous nous retrouvons presque tous les soirs, il tourne un film avec un grand metteur en scène américain venu s'offrir une petite folie parisienne, c'est une aubaine et une torture de le savoir si près sans pouvoir vivre ensemble vraiment. Depuis presque trois mois je ne dors plus, je ne mange plus, je respire à peine, j'ai peur tout le temps. D'un retard, d'un regard, d'un départ. Mais je vis. Le flot du désir me tient éveillé, mon corps vibre, je vis.

Je vis de lui, je vis avec lui, en pointillés.

Les premiers soirs ont été extraordinaires, au-delà de nos attentes. Mon regard fixé à ma montre toute la journée, mornes matinées et longues après-midi puis le moment de la nuit enfin, les frissons qui montent le long de ma colonne quand j'enfourche ma moto et les images devant mes yeux. Les marches que je monte quatre à quatre avec cette urgence dans le sang. Est-ce qu'il est déjà là ou coincé sur le périph ? Pourquoi les aiguilles filent-elles si vite sur mon cadran, pourquoi les gens traînent-ils dans la rue, les trottoirs, l'escalier ?

Robert qui m'attend dans le petit appartement, tournant en rond l'oreille collée au téléphone ou déjà nu, offert sur le lit, une interrogation dans le regard. Mon cœur qui accélère, le sang qui afflue. La vie. Mes vêtements que j'arrache d'un geste, le portable sur silencieux, le monde peut bien disparaître, je m'en fous, je n'y suis pour personne. Sa bouche avide, ses dents sur mon épaule et cette chair fine et soyeuse, si douce, là… La lumière qui caresse son corps et la fumée qui nimbe nos têtes, l'odeur de son cou, de son ventre, plus musquée, et puis cette petite cicatrice là, que je lèche voracement et ce parfum d'interdit plus bas, trop bas. Son odeur qui me colle aux doigts et m'enivre, quand plus rien n'a d'importance.

Nos silences, nos murmures. _Viens, oui je t'aime mon amour, je t'aime je t'aime et je te veux, viens prends moi, donne-moi tout, oh je t'aime mon amour,_ mes jambes qui tremblent et le plaisir qui explose dans ma tête, dans mon corps, en lui, en nous. Encore et encore, ici ou là, _viens sur le canapé, penche-toi, ouh c'est froid par terre, où sont mes cigarettes_? La lutte contre la montre.

_Tiens déjà minuit ?_ _Je t'en prie reste encore un peu mon amour, viens prends-moi dans tes bras, j'ai froid. Ne me quitte pas s'il te plait, pas encore, viens plus près, tu sens ça, oh touche moi mon amour, prends-moi, je ne pourrai jamais vivre sans toi, les journées sont si longues… ô reste un peu mon amour, juste cinq minutes encore._ En corps.

Mon sourire tendre, cette larme que je lèche parfois sur sa joue et son buste si frêle entre mes bras, ses mains gelées.

Le petit moment de flottement après, le halo des phares des voitures sur le mur, la douche brûlante pour effacer tout et le temps qui passe, qui a passé trop vite. Les promenades qu'on ne fera pas le long de la Seine, les restaurants où on n'ira pas ensemble, les vins que je ne lui ferai pas découvrir, pas le temps, plus le temps. Juste mes pas dans l'escalier, nos chairs affamées et les questions qu'on tait, après.

 

Déjà trois mois. Je suis le tournage de loin en loin via Internet et les journaux people, une rumeur d'idylle court entre lui et sa jeune partenaire blonde, comme toujours. « C'est pour tromper l'ennemi, you know » me répète-t-il en haussant les épaules, je me demande qui c'est, cet ennemi. Pas moi, j'espère.

Jour après jour, jouir après jouir on se retrouve –ou pas. On s'aime –ou pas, au gré de son agenda et du mien. Son contrat, mon émission, ses contraintes, mes priorités. Le regard lourd de reproche de Lucie certains matins, les filles au lit quand je rentre le soir et les urgences de l'actualité. Les paparazzis qui le pourchassent, Ted qui appelle à tout propos et les couvertures de journaux que je me prends comme des baffes quand il s'affiche avec Keira.

\- Elle est mignonne Keira, non ? je lance parfois quand il se rhabille.

\- What ? No. Trop chiante. Trop maigre.

\- Ça te ferait une gentille fiancée.

\- Don't bother me, please. T'as pas vu mes clopes ?

\- Sous le lit, je parie.

\- On va manger quelque part ? I'm hungry.

\- Il est quelle heure ? Ouh là non, je dois rentrer, Lucie m'attend, je réponds en m'extirpant difficilement des draps froissés.

Il fait totalement nuit, le périph est une longue traînée blanche d'un côté, jaune de l'autre et toutes les fenêtres sont illuminées. C'est l'heure où je suis fatigué et j'ai peur, l'heure dangereuse. Il fume en silence sur la terrasse, je ramasse mon blouson et mon casque avec un poids à la place du cœur.

\- On pourra jamais dîner ensemble, Laurent ?

\- Si. Le soir où on ne baisera pas. On ne peut pas tout faire, je suis désolé.

\- Mais…

\- S'il te plait, Robert. Tu sais que je dois rentrer, tu sais que c'est important pour moi alors j'aimerais qu'on ne joue pas la même comédie tous les soirs.

\- La comédie ? Quelle comédie ?

\- Celle de l'amant jaloux de la vilaine épouse et du mari pris entre le marteau et l'enclume. Épargne-moi ça, s'il te plait. Je fais ce que je peux, je prends énormément de risques, je ne peux pas faire plus, dis-je avec le plus de sincérité possible sans le regarder ni reprendre mon souffle.

C'est un rôle que je connais par cœur, dont je ne peux pas sortir parce que sinon tout volerait en éclat, tout ce beau décor, cette vie impeccable. Alors je le force à entrer dans ma pièce, qu'il déteste parce qu'il est liberté et que je suis marié. C'est le moment où il me tourne le dos, je ne vois que la fumée de sa cigarette derrière ses cheveux en pétard, le cou gracile un peu penché en avant, c'est le moment où il me déteste.

Le moment où j'ai honte de les faire souffrir tous les deux, le moment du vaudeville.

Quand j'ai de la chance je me glisse dehors alors qu'il observe encore les toits et les fantômes des petits rats, quand je n'en ai pas il m'attend devant la porte avec la haine aux lèvres, les commissures qui tombent et les mots qui transpercent.

\- Tout sera prêt quand tu arriveras, tu n'auras plus qu'à glisser tes pieds dans tes chaussons, c'est ça ?

\- Arrête, dis-je en posant ma main sur ses lèvres déjà fraîches. Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ?

\- Et pour moi ? Me retrouver tout seul dans mon hôtel ?

\- Je suis désolé, vraiment. Tu vas faire quoi ?

\- Me défoncer d'une manière ou d'une autre, fait-il avec désinvolture.

\- Arrête ça. Et Ted ? Il est toujours là pour toi, non ? Il ne te fait pas à manger ?

\- Fuck off.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Robert, je lui dis en passant derrière lui et en fermant la porte le plus doucement possible derrière moi, pour ne pas tout casser.

Puis vient l'heure où je m'échappe sur l'autoroute en me faufilant entre les voitures, parfois je rate la sortie parce que j'ai besoin de rouler vite, de me décharger de cette tension, même si mes membres sont lourds après l'amour. Au sortir de Paris je le déteste, je décide que c'est fini, que ma vie ne vaut pas ça, quelques frissons et une dose de plaisir brut puis je file et les souvenirs affluent, sa bouche ses bras son corps son sourire et cette manière de se donner et de me prendre, la chaleur revient dans mon ventre et je sais pourquoi je fais ça, pourquoi j'accélère, pourquoi je vis.

Pour des mots d'amour volés dans l'ascenseur ou au téléphone, ce week-end à Venise sous la pluie, un orgasme foudroyant dans la douche et sa bouche de petit garçon boudeur, ce petit soupir qu'il pousse quand il s’abandonne, qui m'embrase et me détruit, m'irradie et m'explose, ces instants où je suis vivant, bordel.

 

**Un mois plus tard**

Vingt et une heures trente, je suis coincé en conf de rédac, les résultats des primaires américaines sont un vrai tremblement de terre, Robert m'attend depuis une demi-heure déjà. J'essaie de suivre la conversation en disant des trucs intelligents tout en lui envoyant des textos rassurants, il me manque un ou deux cerveaux.

Non je ne le quitte pas, non il n'y a personne d'autre, pas même ma femme, il y a juste mon foutu boulot et ma carrière, sorry for that. Ma jambe tressaute alors que je sens une sueur désagréable perler sur mon front, je dois être écarlate, au bord de l'explosion.

\- Tu ne te sens pas bien, Laurent ? T'as tes vapeurs ? lance Étienne d'un ton narquois, faisant rigoler tout le monde.

\- Si, si, j'ai chaud, c'est tout.

\- Si tu lâchais ton portable ça irait déjà mieux, tu crois pas ? Merci de laisser ta vie privée à l'extérieur, on parle de l'avenir des USA, là.

Le salaud. Il vient de me moucher devant mon équipe, j'ai envie de l'étriper. L'avenir des USA, comment il se la pète. Comme si c'était lui qui décidait. Connard. Je rêve de lui faire avaler sa cravate et sa chemise à carreaux de plouc mais je réponds avec un petit sourire.

\- Qui te dit que ça ne concerne pas l'actualité ?

\- Ta tête. Explique à ta chérie qu'elle ne t'attende pas ce soir, y a le feu au lac. Elle peut comprendre ça ?

\- Ah ah, très drôle. Je ris pas, j'ai des gerçures.

Je ferme mon IPhone d'un geste sec, il a raison au fond. Marre de cette comédie. Si Robert ne peut pas comprendre que j'ai des obligations, qu'il aille au diable. Samuel me lance un petit sourire compatissant, je ne pensais pas en être là. La discussion reprend de plus belle sur l'opportunité de faire un flash spécial à 22h30, ma raison me dit oui mais mon corps dit non, en me dépêchant je pourrai encore passer à l'appart, deux minutes. S'il est encore là. Flûte.

Alors qu’Étienne engueule Sylvie qui refuse de prendre le dernier avion pour New-York, j'imagine Robert seul dans un taxi, de retour vers son hôtel. Le pli amer de sa bouche me serre le cœur, il ferme rageusement son BlackBerry sans prêter attention aux berges illuminées de la Seine, il maudit Paris ce soir. La musique de _Initials BB_ ne résonnera pas dans l'habitacle de la Mercedes, il mordille sa lèvre pour ne pas pleurer, c'était notre dernier soir. Le dernier soir du tournage, la fête qu'il a quittée en douce, cette fête d'adieu si chère aux acteurs.

Pas de flashs et pas de sourires, pas de champagne, pas d'amis et pas d'amour non plus.

Demain l'appartement sera vide, je rendrai les clés à Pascal sans avoir pu dire adieu à Robert. Merde. Un flot de bile amer me monte à la bouche, Sylvie part en claquant la porte et en traitant Étienne d'enfoiré, mes cernes dans la vitre sombre me font peur. Robert arrive au Plaza Athénée, il y aura sûrement une folle ou deux qui se jettera sur sa voiture, le portier devra intervenir pour le tirer de là, il sortira de la berline avec ses lunettes noires sur le nez, bad news from the stars.

La maquilleuse me remet une couche de fond de teint, je ressemble à ma grand–mère sous le plâtre et la poudre, ou à un clown triste. J'aimerais qu'il zappe sur ma chaîne et qu'il me voie, qu'il comprenne que je ne lui ai pas menti mais c'est trop tard, déjà trop tard. Et il ne regarde jamais les chaînes d'infos, de toute façon.

 

 

**Minuit**. Je me gare devant le garage, j'ai la flemme d'y rentrer la BMW. Tout est sombre dans la rue et dans la maison cachée derrière les ifs. Au moment où je mets la clé dans la porte je réalise que Lucie m'a dit qu'elle sortait au théâtre avec sa sœur ce soir, à tous les coups elle ne rentrera que demain matin. J'aurais pu aller voir Robert à son hôtel, flûte. J'avais oublié. Un instant j'envisage de repartir mais ma nuque contractée et douloureuse me tire une grimace et l'idée de me retrouver face à face avec Ted me dissuade tout à fait. Tant pis, quand c'est trop tard c'est trop tard.

On se reverra dans un mois quand il reviendra ou à L.A, si j'y vais. S'il veut toujours me voir. On ne rompt pas pour une connerie, un simple rendez-vous raté.  _Notre dernier soir à Paris_  me souffle une petite voix déplaisante. No way. Je ne vais pas commencer à être sentimental, non ? Je suis trop vieux pour ça. Trop désabusé.

J'entre en silence, une petite lumière luit depuis le salon, c'est Samantha la baby-sitter qui dort sur le canapé devant la télé en sourdine. Pauvre gosse, je crois qu'elle avait dit à Lucie qu'elle ne souhaitait pas rentrer tard, c'est raté. Je crois qu'elle a un examen demain ou un truc comme ça. J'hésite à la réveiller, elle dort si bien. Je rêve d'un verre mais je décide de d'abord jeter un œil aux filles, vérifier que tout va bien. Je pose mes pieds avec précaution sur les marches pour ne pas les faire craquer, il flotte un petit parfum de violette dans la chambre bleu pâle de Tara qui dort le pouce dans la bouche, son doudou blotti contre elle. Elle est si mignonne que je reste là à la regarder, ému.

Puis je vais dans la chambre de Lily, la lumière est encore allumée et sa couverture a glissé, je la remets en place délicatement, elle ouvre les yeux.

\- Tu viens me faire un bisou, papa ?

\- Oui, tu vois ma chérie…

\- Maman est rentrée ?

\- Non, pas encore. Rendors-toi mon ange, il est tard, il est temps de dormir, dis-je en me penchant pour l'embrasser. Demain maman sera là et moi aussi.

Elle referme ses petits bras sur moi, son front est un peu humide, j'adore l'odeur de ses cheveux. Les peluches sont toutes là en rang d'oignon au fond de son lit, chacune a un nom et une place particulière, un rôle précis. Au moment où je vais éteindre la lumière j'entends sa petite voix flûtée.

\- Il est toujours là le Monsieur ?

\- Le Monsieur ? Quel Monsieur ?

\- Je sais pas, fait-elle en haussant les épaules. Un ami.

\- Un ami de Samantha ?

\- Oui. Elle avait l'air super contente de le voir, tout à l'heure.

Je cache ma contrariété pour ne pas la troubler mais il va falloir que j'aie une petite conversation avec cette jeune fille. Après un dernier bisou je redescends au salon, passablement énervé. Au prix où on la paie, elle pourrait s'abstenir d'inviter n'importe qui chez nous, bordel. J'espère qu'elle n'a pas couché avec lui ici, je jette un coup d'œil inquisiteur aux coussins du sofa sur lesquels elle roupille mais je ne détecte rien. Pas d'odeur suspecte non plus mais il est peut-être reparti depuis longtemps.

\- Il faut vous réveiller, dis-je en la secouant doucement par l'épaule et en essayant de ne pas voir son ventre à l'air sous son pull remonté.

\- Humm ? Quelle heure il est ? fait-elle en se frottant les yeux.

\- Minuit passé. Désolé. Les contraintes du métier. Quelqu'un est venu paraît-il ?

\- Oui. Il est toujours là. Sauf s'il est parti pendant que je dormais, dit-elle d'une voix endormie.

\- Quoi ? Vous plaisantez j'espère ? Vous avez laissé entrer quelqu'un ici ?

\- Mais je…, fait-elle, livide.

\- Vous êtes folle ou quoi ?

\- Mais il m'a dit que vous lui aviez dit qu'il pouvait attendre votre retour…

\- Quoi ? Qui ça ?

\- Eh bien, Robert Pattinson. Il a dit qu'il était votre ami, que tout était OK avec vous. Vous n'avez pas eu nos messages ?

\- Vos messages ?

\- Oui, il vous en a laissé un et moi aussi. Vous ne les avez pas eus ?

\- Non, bordel ! Il est où ? dis-je sans parvenir à me contrôler.

\- Dans la chambre d'ami en haut. Je suis désolée, je croyais que…

\- Ne croyez pas, Mademoiselle, ne croyez rien du tout, vous n'êtes pas payée pour ça, dis-je en fouillant dans mes poches nerveusement. Personne ne doit rentrer ici, jamais ! Vous comprenez ?

\- Oui, oui, je… Pardon, mais c'était Robert Pattinson, alors, bafouille-t-elle en se relevant d'un bond. Il avait l'air si sympa…

Quelle conne, non mais quelle conne ! Je me retiens difficilement de lui dire qu'il pourrait parfaitement être un pédophile mais elle serait assez bête pour le croire, alors je me tais.

\- Voilà 200 euros, rentrez maintenant. Et pas un mot sur ce qui s'est passé. À personne, compris ?

\- Je… oui, murmure-t-elle, visiblement vexée.

\- Je ne peux pas vous raccompagner, désolé. Vous voulez un taxi ?

\- Non non, j'habite juste de l'autre côté de la rue, merci, fait-elle en ramassant sa veste et son sac et en partant.

Je reste quelques instants pétrifié au bas des marches, tendu. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit venu, ça doit être une blague ou un cauchemar.

Je monte les marches précautionneusement en essayant de respirer par le ventre pour me calmer, il faut que je le mette dehors sans faire de scandale, sans réveiller les filles, j'ai la trouille. Une trouille viscérale qui me donne envie de courir, de fuir mais je dois continuer à monter pas à pas, lentement, alors qu'une sueur glacée coule dans mon dos. Arrivé devant la porte je reste quelques instants la main sur la clenche, hésitant à frapper. Pourvu qu'il soit clean, pourvu que j'arrive à garder mon calme.

J'entre après une grande inspiration, il dort tout habillé sur le lit, maigre et efflanqué comme une carcasse d'oiseau. Un tableau touchant dans d'autres circonstances. La faible lueur de la lampe de chevet révèle un filet de bave qui s'écoule de ses lèvres entrouvertes, je ne ressens que de la pitié pour lui. Et de l'agacement de le voir là.

\- Robert, il faut te réveiller, je murmure en le secouant doucement par l'épaule, lui aussi.

Décidément c'est la soirée des Belles au Bois Dormant mais je ne me sens pas l'âme d'un prince charmant ce soir. Il ouvre ses yeux en papillonnant des paupières et me sourit, je recule d'un pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Robert ?

\- Je t'attendais, répond-il comme une évidence. C'est mon dernier soir à Paris, demain je pars à Los Angeles, tu le sais.

Je cherche de la provocation dans ses yeux mais non, rien. Qu'une parfaite innocence enfantine, incroyable.

\- Mais tu ne te rends pas compte des risques que tu me fais prendre en venant chez moi ? T'es devenu fou ou quoi ?

\- Non. Je voulais juste te dire au revoir. Mais tu n'étais pas là…

\- Et tu trouves ça normal de débarquer chez moi ? Tu te rends compte si ma femme avait été là ?

\- On est amis, non ? fait-il en haussant les épaules, toujours calme. J'ai le droit de venir saluer un ami.

\- Mes amis ne débarquent pas à minuit pour me dire au revoir.

\- Alors c'est que t'as pas de vrais amis. Mais ça ne m'étonne pas, fait-il avec une légère tristesse.

\- Mais tu planes ou quoi ? T'as pris quoi ? dis-je en crispant mes poings pour ne pas hausser la voix devant tant de candeur.

Il se redresse, la bouche boudeuse et se gratte la tête, geste enfantin.

\- J'ai pris un truc qui s'appelle amour _, love_  you know et qui me fait planer, moi. Mais pas toi on dirait. Pourquoi t'es pas venu à l'appart ?

Ça y est. Dans deux minutes ce sera de ma faute, je vais passer pour le Grand Méchant alors que ce débile a failli foutre ma vie en l'air. Mais c'est pas trop tard, je m'attends à une nouvelle catastrophe, je m'attends au retour de Lucie. Le pire n'est jamais décevant.

\- Parce que j'étais coincé au boulot. T'as pas entendu le résultat des élections américaines ?

\- No, fait-il en haussant les épaules. Je t'attendais. Notre dernière soirée, Laurent…

\- Je sais mais je ne pouvais pas venir, tu comprends ? Impossible, dis-je en faisant les cent pas, l'angoisse chevillée au ventre. Je t'ai envoyé des messages…

Mais lui reste assis sur ce lit comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Il détonne pourtant dans ce décor, il n'a rien à faire dans cette chambre d'amis ligne Roset, lui il lui faut des palaces, des suites royales, c'est là qu'il brille, qu'il resplendit, il ne s'en rend pas compte ? Mon quotidien est étriqué, banal, trop petit pour lui. Il me sourit avec tendresse, je soupire profondément.

\- Dans la vie on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut, Robert. Je suis heureux de te voir et de pouvoir te dire au revoir mais pas ici, c'est trop risqué. Tu te rends compte si les filles t'avaient vu, ou Lucie ?

\- Elle est mignonne ta fille. Elle te ressemble. Le même blond un peu cendré et les yeux bleus. La même inquiétude, ajoute-t-il d'un ton rêveur alors que je frémis.

\- Tu as parlé avec Lily ? Tu lui as dit quoi ?

\- Rien. Elle a cru que j'étais un ami de la baby-sitter. Elle m'a montré ses poupées, on a joué un peu avant qu'elle se couche. La jeune fille lui a lu une histoire pour la rassurer.

\- Lily était inquiète ? Pourquoi ?

\- Regarde-toi, tu comprendras.

Je ferme les yeux douloureusement, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au Bon Dieu ? À quoi ça sert de vouloir lui faire comprendre, c'est un dialogue de sourds.

Je n'avais jamais compris que nous étions si différents, avant.

Je n'avais jamais souhaité ne l'avoir jamais rencontré, avant.

\- C'est beau chez toi, tu as beaucoup de goût. J'aime bien les tableaux, surtout le Kandinsky. Tu dois être bien ici, non ? Et puis la piscine et le jardin, avec tous les rosiers. Je l'imaginais pas du tout comme ça ta maison, fait-il en se levant et en allant à la fenêtre. Mais je comprends maintenant. Je comprends tout.

Pourtant il n'y a rien à voir dehors, il fait totalement nuit. Plus rien à voir. Je ne trouve plus les mots, je n'ai que des insultes à la bouche, je lui envie son calme réel ou feint. Un bon acteur, au final. Moi j'ai oublié mon texte, le scénario a changé, je ne trouve plus mes marques. J'ai peur. Il s'avance vers moi, me fixe avec douceur.

\- Mais je ne voulais pas partir comme ça, comme un voleur, sans te dire au revoir. Je ne suis pas un voleur, même si je ne suis pas digne de ta belle maison. Je ne suis pas un voleur.

La tristesse de sa voix me serre le cœur, ça y est, il a réussi à me culpabiliser, c'est moi le salaud, je le savais, je l'ai toujours su. C'est pour ça que j'ai tant essayé de fuir, au début. En vain.

Il appelle un taxi puis s'approche lentement et pose sa bouche sur la mienne, je ne résiste même pas, je suis pétrifié, inconscient de tout sauf du goût salé de son baiser et de mon cœur broyé.

\- I'm leaving my love, fait-il après m'avoir observé longtemps. Je t'appellerai quand je serai arrivé. On se reverra à mon retour, hein ? N'importe où, hein ?

\- Oui bien sûr, dis-je sans réfléchir. Bon voyage…

Et je le regarde partir, descendre mes escaliers et disparaître dans l'entrée de sa longue silhouette. Je ne lui en veux même plus. Un vide immense s'installe dans mon cœur, tout est désert d'un coup.

Ma maison, mon cœur, ma vie.

Après quelques instants je me laisse tomber sur le canapé, vidé. Une poupée de Lily traîne à moitié déshabillée. Cette fois je ne suis pas passé loin de la catastrophe, j'en tremble encore.

Ça se rapproche, je le sens.

Je dénoue ma cravate en fixant l'orchidée de l'entrée, guettant les résonances. Le bruit d'un moteur qui s'éloigne dans la nuit. Ou s'approche, je ne sais plus.

**A suivre...**


	35. Pull marine

**DANS UNE CAGE, OU AILLEURS**

**Chapitre 35**

**Pull marine  
**

 

 

_**"Pull marine" est une chanson d'Isabelle Adjani** _

**Trois mois plus tard**

Il est neuf heures, j'arrive à mon bureau, je n'ai croisé personne. Est-ce que j'aurais raté une réunion ? Par habitude je vérifie mes mails et mon agenda, non, rien. Ça doit être à cause des vacances scolaires, la plupart des mères de famille sont chez elles et les journalistes hommes sont sur le terrain. Mon équipe est en tournage à Berlin pour un sujet sur la chute du Mur, je ne les ai pas accompagnés. Je les accompagne de moins en moins, Étienne et Lucie prétendent que je vieillis, c'est faux, j'en ai marre de courir partout, c'est tout.

Je baille devant mon écran, peut-être que je vieillis après tout. Je fixe la photo de mes filles, je me répète que ma vie est là, rien d'autre n'a importance. Tout à l'heure je serai pris dans le flot de l'actualité, des dépêches qui tombent, les révolutions, tsunami et autres krachs boursiers qui m'occuperont jusqu'à ce soir à ma prise d'antenne.

Deux coups discrets à la porte, c'est Caroline mon assistante qui arrive avec mon café et ses news, le book de tout ce qu'elle a trouvé sur mon prochain sujet, Isabelle Adjani.

\- Salut Chef ! Ça va ?

\- Oui, oui. Et toi ?

\- Oui, oui. Tu seras content, j'ai trouvé plein de trucs sur son enfance, sa mère allemande, son père algérien, tu vas adorer.

\- J'en doute pas.

\- Toujours partant pour la soirée des Incroyables ? J'ai réussi à te dénicher une invitation mais ça n’a pas été facile.

\- C'est pas que ça m'enchante mais bon. Une seule invitation ? Lucie va être déçue.

\- Je sais, mais c'est vraiment pas facile.

\- D'autant que ça ne me dit rien qui vaille, en fait.

\- Quand je pense que c'est la soirée la plus courue de Paris, fait-elle avec une petite moue. Y a des gens qui tueraient pour y assister.

\- Oh eh bien moi je m'en passerais bien.

Encore une petite moue éloquente de Caroline qui doit penser que je suis un grand enfant gâté.

\- C'est sûr que passé un certain âge c'est moins amusant, lâche-t-elle d'un ton fielleux avant de ressortir.

Comment ça un certain âge ? Je viens juste de passer la quarantaine, c'est quoi ce délire ? Je jette un coup d'œil dans le petit miroir à côté de la porte, je ne suis pas si vieux que ça, tout de même. Quoique si. Là, avec la lumière blafarde j'ai l'air vieux, enfin, c'est surtout l'expression. Et le regard. Délavé. Bon, j'ai mal dormi, ça arrive, non ?

Je hausse les épaules avant de retourner à mon bureau pour passer en revue les dépêches internationales et nationales, avant de tomber sur les nominations aux Oscars. Non, ce n'est pas possible. Pas lui. Son nom me file un coup au cœur, comme toujours. Et pourtant Dieu sait que j'ai tout fait pour l'oublier depuis l'automne dernier. Pas facile d'oublier quelqu'un qui fait souvent la une des journaux pour une raison ou une autre. Un nouveau film, un contrat publicitaire, une inauguration. Une nouvelle idylle. Une rupture. Il se passe toujours quelque chose dans la fantastique vie des idoles d'Hollywood alors qu'il ne se passe rien dans la mienne. Plus rien.

Et c'est tant mieux. Je touille mon café amer en fixant les nuages au-dessus de la Seine, il va pleuvoir. Il m'a fallu du temps pour ne plus attendre ses mails et ses coups de fil, même en sachant que c'était moi qui l'avait largué. Des heures d'insomnie la nuit à guetter un signe, à caresser la petite touche de son numéro sans oser l'appeler en réécoutant la même chanson en boucle. Et les rushes du tournage. Je les connais par cœur, chaque plan, chaque mot, chaque souffle. Chaque regard. Des instants d'espoir fou suivis d'une sombre dépression, l'attirail habituel de l'amour déçu, si on peut parler d'amour.

Tiens, j'ai deux réunions ce matin et je suis déjà en retard. Pourtant je reste le cul cloué au fauteuil, la tête dans les nuages, le cœur enclume. Mais tout va bien, forcément. Chaque jour je pense un peu moins à lui même si ça prend du temps de se forcer à oublier. Parce que pendant ce temps-là j'y pense, forcément. Caroline frappe à ma porte pour me signaler le début de la réunion, je feins un coup de fil urgent.

 

J'avoue j'ai eu peur après l'avoir retrouvé endormi chez moi, rétrospectivement. Et si Lucie était rentrée à ce moment-là ? Et si Lily avait parlé ? La menace m'était tombée dessus comme un coup de semonce, j'en ai tremblé une partie de la nuit. Le danger était trop proche, trop grave pour passer outre, c'était un avertissement à prendre en compte absolument. Finalement Lucie n'était pas rentrée cette nuit-là mais ma décision était prise, il fallait arrêter. Et c'est moi qui arrêterais.

Sur le moment j'ai ressenti comme un immense soulagement, je n'aurais plus à trembler, à avoir peur. Plus de mensonges, plus de rendez-vous impossibles, plus d'alibis. Je redevenais comme l'agneau qui vient de naître, innocent. Parfaitement innocent. Faire comprendre ça à Robert a été plus difficile, doux euphémisme, et quand j'y pense mon cœur se serre encore. Parfois.

 

Je me rappelle parfaitement de nos derniers échanges comme s'ils étaient gravés dans mes neurones. J'avais éteint mon portable pendant trois jours, le temps de souffler, de prendre du recul. Trois jours à courir comme un fou, passer d'une activité à l'autre pour me vider la tête. Et puis un soir j'ai rallumé mon portable la mort dans l'âme. 105 messages en attente dont 20 de lui. Merde. J'ai ouvert le premier avec un indicible sentiment de honte, en retenant mon souffle. Quel con.

_RP : Je suis en route pour l'aéroport, tu me manques déjà._

_RP : Je viens de me réveiller, j'ai dormi comme une masse au-dessus de l'Atlantique. The plane is landing, tu me manques toujours._

_RP : Tu dors ? Il est quelle heure en France ? Je m'embrouille. Miss you._

_RP : Je suis dans un hôtel déprimant à regarder une télé déprimante avant une série d'interviews déprimantes. Appelle-moi, please._

_RP : J'ai bâclé les interviews en attendant d'avoir de tes nouvelles, no way. Il est quelle heure ? Shit, je sais plus. Call me, please._

_RP : Ton portable est encore déchargé ? Ça ne sonne même pas._ _Come on, boy !_

_RP: I'm waiting. Just two words, please._

_RP : Je dois partir, je te rappelle._

_RP : Where are you?_

_RP : Cinquième whisky, je vois à peine l'écran de TV15 où tu présentes le journal. Shit, ça fait mal de savoir que tu es quelque part en pleine forme, loin de moi._

_RP : J'ai lancé la bouteille de whisky sur l'écran, ça a fait pssschiiit, it was funny._

_RP : Two days._ _Il se passe quoi?_

_RP  : C’est fini ?_

_RP : You just don't care, do you?_

_RP : Salaud._

J'ai supprimé les cinquante suivants sans même les lire, ça m'aurait fait trop mal. Imaginer après coup tout ce qu'il avait traversé, son espoir puis sa déception, plus tous les mails d'insultes qui ont dû suivre, c'était à gerber. Pendant ce temps-là je faisais semblant de vivre, semblant d'être détendu, semblant d'être innocent. C'était à pleurer.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de trois jours que je lui ai répondu, un e-mail longuement pesé, pas mon meilleur. J'avais pris moi aussi une bonne dose de whisky, mes tripes faisaient des nœuds, j'aurais voulu mourir mais je l'ai fait, je l'ai écrit, ce mail.

_LD : Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir écrit plus tôt mais j'ai eu des soucis. Voilà, je ne veux pas te mentir, j'ai eu peur lorsque tu es venu chez moi, c'est trop dangereux, je ne peux pas continuer. Je suis désolé, nous avons atteint un point de non-retour, il faut arrêter, j'ai trop à perdre et cette vie de mensonges ne me convient pas. Je pensais que tu avais compris. J'espère que tu me pardonneras._

_RP : No. Never._

_LD : Je suis désolé._ _Vraiment._

_RP : You're a fucking bastard._ _Really._

Et voilà, dernier mail qui me poursuit encore parfois, la nuit. Je l'ai effacé depuis des semaines mais il est toujours là, dans mes coups de cafard.

 

 

La réunion vient de se terminer, je feuillette le book de Caroline en baillant quand mon cœur loupe un battement.

La photo est floue mais il me semble bien reconnaître les protagonistes, l'un d'eux est Robert, il n'y a pas de doute. Je le reconnaîtrais entre mille. Son menton un peu pointu et sa mèche sont caractéristiques même s'il baisse la tête. C'est une bête photo dans une feuille de chou à scandale, illustrant une brève appelée _L'ami français,_ mais je sens un tremblement de terre sous mes pieds. Non. Non, ce n'est pas possible. C'est une erreur, une ressemblance. Une blague au pire.

Je me penche à nouveau sur l'article découpé par Caroline, on aperçoit des silhouettes de profil devant une porte, un homme brun et un blond, mon cœur loupe un autre battement. Non, ce n'est pas moi, ce n'est pas possible. Je ne suis pas blond à ce point-là, d'un jaune tellement filasse. Et je n'ai pas les épaules si tombantes, bordel, c'est un sosie. Un confrère. Il y a plus d'un journaliste blond à Paris, non ? Ma vue se trouble, je distingue à peine la légende un peu énigmatique « L'acteur hollywoodien a été vu à plusieurs reprises avec un célèbre journaliste français dont il semble très proche. Une nouvelle amitié en vue ? ».

Ça veut dire quoi ? Qu'entendent-ils par là ? Par là pas grand-chose, dit la blague. Amitié entre un journaliste et une star, ça ne mange pas de pain. Je ne dois pas chercher plus loin, activer ma paranoïa. Amitié.

Pourtant je sais bien que si l'article est rédigé comme ça c'est que l'éditeur se méfie, sous-entend autre chose. Putain pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on a rompu, pourquoi ça sort maintenant ? J'attrape une loupe au fond de mon tiroir, en regardant attentivement je reconnais l'entrée de l'appartement de Pascal où nous nous retrouvions souvent et un poids me tombe sur la poitrine. Pourtant on avait bien fait attention de ne jamais entrer ou sortir ensemble. À moins que… Je ne me rappelle même plus.

Trois mois, putain.

Mille idées me passent par la tête, un coup monté de Daniel qui veut me discréditer avant les élections ou la chaîne rivale qui trouve que je fais de trop bons résultats ? Les RG, le KGB, la CIA ? Et puis quoi encore ? Je n'ai pas d'ennemis, juste des envieux.

Une photo et quelques lignes, une baffe magistrale. Je suis bien placé pour savoir les dégâts que causent les médias mais je ne pensais pas que ça faisait si mal, en fait. En une fraction de seconde j'envisage de répondre et de nier. Mais ce serait la pire solution, qui s'excuse s'accuse c'est bien connu, et ça équivaudrait à faire parler deux fois de ce cliché, une connerie. Puis j'envisage d'acheter tous les exemplaires sur le marché, pure folie.

J'espère que Lucie ne verra pas cet article, non, elle ne lit pas ce genre de feuille de chou, elle est au-dessus de ça. À moins que chez le coiffeur, l'esthéticienne, le dentiste… Il y a mille endroits où elle pourra lire ce magazine, je suis fichu. Fichu. Deux coups brefs à la porte me font sursauter, c'est Caroline qui entre sans attendre que je l'y invite.

\- Alors chef, t'as vu l'article que je t'ai découpé ?

\- Hum, non, lequel ?

\- Ben celui-là, fait-elle en posant le doigt dessus. C'est bien toi, non ?

\- Ah oui, tu crois ? Je m'interrogeais justement…

\- Tu t'interroges ? C'est bien ton vieil imper beige, non ?

\- Comment ça, mon vieil imper ? fais-je en sourcillant.

\- Ben oui on le reconnaît bien avec son écharpe pied de poule, et sa ceinture qui pendouille.

\- Je…

Non mais ça veut dire quoi ? Je l'aime bien ce vieil imper moi, je le porte depuis des années mais il me donne un air cool, pas trop snob. Un peu Tintin ou Rouletabille sur les bords, pas comme ces dandys avec leurs costumes à carreaux, immondes.

\- Je savais pas que tu étais ami avec Pattinson, c'est cool, il est sexy. Il est sympa ?

\- Ami, c'est beaucoup dire. Nous nous sommes croisés sur le tournage du film de Kubrick, c'est tout, dis-je du ton le plus léger possible.

\- C'était quand cette photo ? reprend-elle en fronçant le nez. Il a coupé ses cheveux depuis, non ?

\- Exactement ! Je ne sais pas de quand ça date mais c'est vieux. Décidément ils ne savent plus comment remplir leurs rubriques, j'enchaîne avec assurance. On avait dîné un soir avec Kubrick et Kristen, sauf que là on ne voit que nous sur la photo, évidemment. Comment faire du vent à partir de rien. N'importe quoi.

\- À propos, il y avait du vent ou quoi ? Ils sont bizarres tes cheveux… tous plats.

\- Oui, si ça se trouve ce n'est même pas moi.

\- Ah si ! L'imper, je le reconnais bien. Mais je suis d'accord avec toi, ça n'a pas grand intérêt ce type de cliché, conclut-elle à ma grande satisfaction. Enfin, je voulais te le montrer quand même, c'est assez rare de te voir dans ce genre de presse.

\- Oui et j'aimerais bien que ça continue. De ne pas m'y voir. Enfin, faut bien faire vendre du papier, pas vrai ? Dieu sait que je déteste la presse à scandale et je ne m'expose jamais. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'ils en sont à faire les fonds de tiroir, dis-je sans conviction. Ils ne doivent plus rien avoir à se mettre sous la dent…

\- Ça m'étonne en plus, il paraît qu'il est très proche de sa nouvelle partenaire, ton ami Robert…

\- Sans blague ? Une de plus ?

Elle sort avec un petit sourire, j'envisage sérieusement de poser avec ma petite famille pour Gala pour faire taire les rumeurs. Si rumeurs il y a mais on n'en est pas encore là. Je referme le book d'un coup sec décidant que c'est un non évènement, une péripétie. Après tout, tout le monde a le droit d'avoir des amis à Paris, non ?

 

 

 

 

**Une semaine plus tard**

Isabelle Adjani chante _Pull marine_ en boucle, je me noie dans ses yeux azur, cherchant un lien entre son enfance et ses choix artistiques futurs. Il y en a un, forcément. Il est presque minuit et tout est tranquille dans ma « niche » sous le toit, la mezzanine de notre maison, là où je lis et j'écris pendant des heures devant un thé vert. En général les sujets me viennent assez facilement, ainsi que les idées, pourtant là je sèche misérablement. Je me concentrerais mieux si j'arrêtais de chantonner.

_« Si nous deux c'est au fond dans la piscine,_

_La deux des magazines se chargera de notre cas_

_Et je n'aurai plus qu'à_

_Mettre des verres fumés_

_Pour montrer tout ce que je veux cacher »_

Merde.

 

En deux clics je passe en revue les clichés de la presse people, rien de neuf, ouf. Je scrute tous les magazines avec angoisse, cherchant la moindre photo, le moindre entrefilet sur nous. Rien. Pour l'instant personne ne m'en a parlé à part Caroline, je prie pour que Lucie ne la croise pas dans une salle d'attente ou une autre. Lucie ne me louperait pas je crois, elle a senti le danger, parfois elle m'égratigne au coin d'une phrase ou d'une allusion, nous sommes en terrain glissant, piégé. Malgré tous mes efforts je la sens loin de moi, souvent distraite ou de mauvaise humeur, pas franchement heureuse. C'est peut-être normal après dix ans de mariage, ou c'est peut-être de ma faute. Les fleurs et les parfums ne remplacent pas la confiance.

Mais ça s'achète où, la confiance ? À quel prix ?

Il faut que j'arrête d'écouter cette chanson, il faut que j'arrête de regarder cette photo. Putain pourquoi on est sortis ensemble de l'immeuble ? Je savais pourtant qu'il fallait faire attention, c'est le piège classique, l'aubaine des paparazzis, l'enfance de l'art. Une pure bêtise. Robert et moi sortant de notre petit nid d'amour, ma hantise. Je scrute les détails pour reconstituer l'histoire, le moment où le cliché a été pris. Était-ce un soir, un matin ? Le printemps ou l'été ? Vu mes cheveux en pétard on pourrait croire que je viens de retirer mon casque mais non, on n'entre pas dans l'immeuble, on s'en éloigne. Si mes mèches partent de tous les côtés c'est que je sors du lit ou que ses mains se sont accrochées convulsivement à ma tête, comme souvent. Des images trop précises me reviennent en tête, son corps cambré sous le mien, sa bouche mordillant la mienne, le plaisir reçu et le plaisir donné, la passion, la violence, le bonheur.

Quelques minutes de bonheur.

Je ferme les yeux et je suis à nouveau entre ses bras, écoutant ses murmures et ses mots rauques, ses suppliques et mes soupirs. La morsure de désir est là à nouveau, comment oublier les flashs de plaisir absolu et la douceur de son grain de peau, la fragilité de sa chair et ses hanches trop saillantes, si maigres ? Je soupire, tout me revient, tout est là à nouveau jusqu'à l'odeur un peu aigre de ses aisselles et ses ongles plantés dans mon cou quand je me retenais d'hurler, jusqu'au mal précédant la jouissance et notre dégoût, après.

Un besoin violent de le toucher me prend et me fait gémir, je l'aimais tant, j'aimais tant son corps et son odeur, sa fragilité et sa vigueur parfois, j'aimais tant quand nous ne faisions plus qu'un, quand ma vie s'arrêtait au bout de ses doigts dans un souffle rauque. Le manque est violent, si je ne me retenais pas je l'appellerais sous n'importe quel prétexte juste pour entendre son timbre de voix un peu rauque, juste pour sentir mon cœur battre encore un peu.

\- Papa ? souffle une petite voix derrière moi.

\- Lily ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tu ne dors pas ? dis-je en rougissant et en refermant rapidement le book.

\- J'avais trop soif, et puis j'avais fait un cauchemar.

\- C'est rien ma puce, je vais te donner un verre d'eau. Tu n'as pas été dans notre chambre ?

\- Nan, c'était tout noir, maman dort et ici j'ai vu de la lumière. Tu travailles ?

\- Oui tu vois, sur ma prochaine émission.

\- C'est qui ? fait-elle en montrant l'écran de l'ordi.

\- Isabelle Adjani. C'est une actrice très connue.

\- Elle est belle. C'est elle qui chante ? demande-t-elle en se hissant sur mes genoux et en mettant son pouce dans sa bouche.

\- Oui, c'est elle. La chanson s'appelle _Pull marine_. C'est trop fort ? Ça t'a réveillé ?

\- Nan, j'aime bien entendre les chansons le soir, ça m'endort. Mais ce soir t'écoutes toujours la même, fait-elle en se lovant contre moi.

J'enfonce mon nez avec bonheur dans ses boucles blondes, il faut que je m'abreuve de cette odeur, qu'elle remplace celle de Robert, définitivement. Peu à peu mon cœur se calme, tout ce qui compte est là, contre moi, et c'est ma fille. Je devrais la recoucher mais j'ai envie de rester encore un peu avec elle dans notre cocon de douceur sous les toits.

\- C'est grave ? murmure-t-elle le pouce dans la bouche.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est grave, bichette ?

\- Que le pull est déchiré dans la chanson, c'est grave ?

\- Comment ? Oui, ça doit être important si elle en parle tout le temps. C’est sans doute un pull qui lui rappelle quelqu'un, alors elle ne peut pas s'en passer.

\- Comme moi et mon doudou ?

\- Oui, un peu.

\- Moi mon doudou il est déchiré mais je l'aime quand même, fait-elle en se blottissant contre moi.

\- T'as raison bichette… C'est pas parce que les choses sont abîmées qu'on ne les aime pas, je souffle à son oreille la gorge serrée.

Ses yeux se ferment et sa respiration s'apaise, je sens qu'elle s'endort mais j'attends que l'étau se desserre dans ma poitrine avant de la porter au lit. Tout est tranquille à l'étage, Lucie dort depuis longtemps, nous n'avons pas fait l'amour ce soir pourtant elle était belle, ses yeux pétillaient, je n'en ai pas eu la force. Je me couche si tard qu'elle ne m'attend jamais, nous nous croisons en journée, je fuis le soir vers mon bureau, mon enfer quotidien. Trop de boulot. Pratique.

Mes pas me ramènent jusqu'à mon ordi pour regarder la dernière photo de Robert en couverture de « MHV » qui me transperce littéralement. Pourtant ce n'est qu'une putain de photo, un jeu. Un jeu de plus. Putain ça fait mal de le voir comme ça même s'il est superbe, Dorian Gray de bazar avec cette petite barbe qui ne lui va pas si mal. Son air sérieux et un peu triste est un message, presque un aveu. Cette lueur hypnotique dans son regard, cette légère déception qui dit « Comment t'as pu me faire ça ? ». Juste une ombre dans sa pupille, juste ce reproche.

Merde.

Moi qui ai toujours cru qu'il était mauvais acteur.

 **A suivre...**


	36. Somebody that I used to know

**DANS UNE CAGE, OU AILLEURS**

**Chapitre 36**

**Somebody that I used to know**

 

 

" ** _Somebody that I used to know" est une chanson de Gotye_**

Je gare ma moto devant le restaurant, je suis déjà en retard. En m'engouffrant par la porte battante j'aperçois un groupe de photographes au comptoir, je détourne la tête rapidement pour passer en coup de vent et rejoindre mes amis. Gérard est déjà installé à table avec Thomas et Stéphanie, en train de siroter un verre en riant aux éclats.

\- Voilà Ken, notre ami aux dents blanches ! me lance Gérard en levant son verre.

\- Très drôle.

\- Toujours en retard, mon gars. On en est déjà à notre deuxième verre, par ta faute.

« J'imagine que t'as dû te forcer, Gégé. Ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir » dis-je à mes amis Thomas et Stéphanie, anciens collègues de la presse locale. Nous avons débuté ensemble au milieu des années 90 comme stagiaires et depuis chacun a fait son chemin, eux dans la presse écrite et moi à la télé. Et même si nos routes ont divergé nous prenons plaisir à nous retrouver de temps en temps pour dîner ensemble et dire du bien de la profession.

\- Nous aussi, répond Thomas. Ça fait un bout de temps qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvés à quatre, t'étais pas là la dernière fois.

\- Ni la fois précédente, précise Stéphanie avec un petit sourire, tu étais sur le tournage de Kubrick. Ça devait être quelque chose, non ?

\- Oui, fais-je avec une petite grimace. Vous buvez quoi ?

\- Porto, whisky et kir. Et toi, tu veux quoi ?

\- Je vais prendre un verre de muscat, je roule après, il faudra que je sois prudent. Tu as bonne mine Stéphanie, tes enfants vont bien ?

\- Euh, oui, répond-elle un peu surprise. Et les tiens ?

\- Déconnez pas on n'est pas là pour parler des mioches ! Quoi de neuf dans le fantastique monde des stars, mon gars ? fait Gérard en me tapant sur le dos.

\- Quoi de neuf ? Rien de neuf. Moi ce qui me préoccupe c'est la campagne présidentielle, on est sur les dents en ce moment, je réponds rapidement pour noyer le poisson. Vous avez vu la dernière intervention du Président ?

\- Ouah l'autre, il essaie de nous faire croire qu'il est devenu sérieux !

\- Mais je suis sérieux, dis-je en ajustant mes lunettes pour lire le menu.

Heureusement Thomas embraie sur les sondages et la montée de l'extrême droite, je vois le spectre de Kubrick s'éloigner. Après le tartare de thon et de tomates nous passons au naufrage européen tout en dégustant nos carrés d'agneau, je commence à me détendre. Le brouhaha est intense autour de nous entre verres qui tintent et éclats de rire. C'est aussi pour ça qu'on apprécie cette brasserie, pour l'ambiance à la bonne franquette autant que pour les mets. Gérard nous régale de ses plaisanteries grivoises au grand dam de Stéphanie qui fait semblant de s'offusquer de sa goujaterie – réelle. Chacun fait assaut d'anecdotes et de culture politique, on refait gentiment le monde autour d'un verre comme bien d'autres avant nous, avec les mêmes effets. Aucun. Soudain un téléphone vibre et Gérard décroche sous l'œil courroucé de ses amis.

\- Comment Marine ? Je suis avec mes amis, tu sais bien. Thomas, Laurent, Steph. Tu les connais, non ? À quelle heure je rentre, oh ça j'en sais rien, ça risque de durer tard. On ira peut-être boire un pot quelque part, après. Ne m'attends pas, va.

Stéphanie fronce les sourcils et se penche vers moi « Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Je travaille moi, demain. Je ne tiens pas à me coucher trop tard ». Je pose une main sur son bras « Ne t'inquiète pas, il se monte un alibi. Ça ne nous concerne pas ».

\- Quoi ? Il trompe encore sa femme ? Je croyais qu'il lui avait juré de rester fidèle cette fois, murmure-t-elle en se penchant vers moi.

\- Promesse d'ivrogne, faut croire.

\- Ça me dégoûte vraiment ces mecs qui trompent leur femme, fait-elle avec une petite moue. C'est n'importe quoi.

J'acquiesce, pas très fier de moi, alors que Gérard raccroche avec un soupir.

\- Quelle glue. Enfin vous êtes témoins que j'étais toute la soirée avec vous, hein ?

\- La soirée n'est pas terminée et nous on ne croit que ce qu'on voit. T'as pas honte ? lance Stéphanie sur un ton mi-figue mi-raisin.

\- Termine ta grenadine, Cendrillon, tu ne peux pas comprendre.

\- Si si, je comprends très bien, rassure-toi. Tu me fais pitié, tu sais ?

\- Mais non, tu comprends pas. Les hommes et les femmes ne fonctionnent pas pareil, hein Laurent ?

\- Comment ? Je ne sais pas, dis-je prudemment. Il faut se méfier des lieux communs, c'est bien connu.

\- Et pourquoi les femmes seraient différentes ? reprend-elle agressivement. Il y a bien des femmes couguars comme Demi Moore. Je ne vois pas où est la différence.

\- Oui sauf que c'est ce trou duc de Kutcher qui a été voir ailleurs, pas elle. L'infidélité c'est dans les glandes, faut croire. En fait on n'y peut rien fondamentalement, fait-il avec fatalisme.

\- Ben voyons, c'est si pratique. Mais il y a aussi des hommes fidèles comme Thomas et Laurent, que je sache, rétorque-t-elle en nous lançant un regard sombre.

\- Moi je ne suis pas marié, rappelle Thomas.

\- Et on commence à voir de drôles de photos de Laurent dans la presse, marmonne Gérard en finissant son verre.

« Quoi ? » s'écrie Stéphanie alors que mon estomac fait des loopings. « Tu rigoles ? ».

\- Oui, c'est une blague, dis-je en flanquant un coup de pied à Gérard sous la table.

\- Meuh non, c'est pas une blague. Je l'ai vu sur un journal très connu en train de sortir d'un hôtel en bonne compagnie…

\- N'importe quoi !

\- Ah bon ? T'étais avec qui ? Une actrice ? fait mon amie en ouvrant de grands yeux.

\- C'est des conneries je vous dis. Il raconte n'importe quoi. Gérard, arrête de déconner s'il te plaît.

Soudain j'ai chaud et plus vraiment faim, la conversation prend un tour inattendu, je fais signe au garçon pour qu'il reprenne nos assiettes vides en espérant que ça suffira pour détourner leur attention. Le niveau sonore a encore augmenté dans la brasserie, avec un peu de chance on ne s'entendra bientôt plus du tout. Les photographes sont partis, sans doute à la poursuite d'une proie. Il me semble que Kate Moss est en ville ce soir.

\- Ah tiens c'est marrant, reprend Thomas, moi j’ai vu Laurent en photo avec Pattinson il y a pas longtemps. Décidément tu cumules. C'est la période de la chasse ou quoi ?

\- Mais c'est bien de ça que je parle, renchérit Gérard d'un ton grivois.

\- Quoi ? reprennent en chœur Stéphanie et Thomas au moment où je me sens rougir.

\- Mais vous voyez bien que c'est une blague, dis-je rapidement en haussant les épaules. Gérard vous fait marcher. Pattinson était de passage à Paris, on sortait d'un restaurant, c'est tout. Je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi cette photo est sortie dans la presse… Dès qu'on est un peu connus la presse raconte n'importe quoi juste pour vendre de l'encre et du papier. Quelqu'un prend un dessert ? Il parait que la tarte tatin est exceptionnelle.

« Et pourquoi t'es tout rouge mon gars ? » reprend Gérard que je vais étriper s'il continue.

\- Mais Laurent n'est pas gay ! lance Stéphanie, agacée.

\- Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Qui sait ce qui se cache sous sa frange blonde ?

\- Je le sais parce que je suis sortie avec lui quand on travaillait ensemble, répond-elle crânement. Et je te jure qu'il n'était pas gay.

\- C'est la soirée des révélations, lance Thomas estomaqué. Après ou avant que tu sois sortie avec moi ?

\- Comment ? fait Stéphanie en se mordillant la lèvre. Je… je ne sais plus. C'est loin, tu sais. Il y a prescription, non ? fait-elle en se cachant derrière la carte des desserts. Je vais prendre un café gourmand, tiens. On un carpaccio d'ananas, ce serait mieux.

\- Attends, pas si vite, reprend Thomas. On était quand même fiancés à un moment. Tu t'en souviens, non ? Alors, c'était quand ?

\- Mais ça n'a plus d'importance, Thomas. Détends-toi, souffle-t-elle alors que nous nous concentrons tous sur le menu.

\- Que je me détende ? Tu plaisantes ? Tu sais que j'ai eu un mal de chien à m'en remettre ? Que je ne me suis jamais marié ?

\- Arrête, dis pas que c'est à cause de moi que tu ne t'es jamais marié Thomas, c'était il y a quinze ans !

\- Je veux savoir. Laurent mon salaud, réponds-moi, toi. C'était quand ? fait-il en m'agrippant par le bras.

Son visage est déformé par la haine, pourquoi cette conne a-t-elle mangé le morceau ? On n'a couché ensemble que deux fois, elle pleurait tout le temps et culpabilisait, c'est à ce moment-là que je suis parti pour Paris – sage décision. Nos voisins de table n'en perdent pas une miette et deux garçons se sont arrêtés pour nous écouter, je voudrais disparaître sous la table. Je me souviens très bien être sorti avec elle juste avant leur rupture, pendant leurs fiançailles. Pas très glorieux. Mais avouer cela serait me jeter dans la gueule du loup et je tiens à mon sourire nickel. Ce con est capable de me foutre un coup de poing, je présente le journal après-demain.

« C'était bien après votre rupture » j'improvise. « Elle était si paumée que… Voilà, ça s'est fait, quoi. Mais ça n'a pas duré ».

\- Mais t'étais à Paris déjà, toi, non ? rétorque-t-il d'un air soupçonneux.

\- Oui mais je rentrais parfois le week-end. Et elle n'arrêtait pas de parler de toi et de pleurer.

\- Crétin ! lance Stéphanie en se levant et en se dirigeant vers les toilettes.

On se regarde tous un peu dépités et Gérard marmonne « Putain, pourquoi je me la suis pas faite, moi ? Elle était pas mal à l'époque ».

\- Gérard ! tonne Thomas cramoisi. Tu veux mon poing sur la gueule ?

« Calme-toi. Je te jure qu'elle tenait énormément à toi, j'ai juste essayé de… la consoler un peu » je tente avec un geste d'apaisement. « Mais elle pensait toujours à toi ».

\- T'es un sacré enfoiré, Laurent.

Il me fusille du regard, jette sa serviette et un billet de cinquante euros avant d'enfiler sa veste et de sortir. Lorsque Stéphanie revient ses yeux sont rouges mais nous ne faisons aucune allusion au passé, même Gérard comprend qu'il vaut mieux se taire, nous avalons nos desserts en silence.

\- Comment on en est arrivés là ? murmure Stéphanie qui continue à être belle et à ressembler à Jane Birkin.

\- Je ne sais pas, dis-je en mentant et en posant ma main sur la sienne, sans alliance.

Elle me fixe avec nostalgie, pourvu qu'elle ne se remette pas à pleurer devant tout le monde. Gérard renifle et se lève pour aller pisser, elle pose son menton sur son bras replié, en petite fille boudeuse.

\- Tu sais que je t'aimais, Laurent ? Pourquoi tu es parti ?

\- Je ne sais plus…

Si, je sais très bien. Elle était belle mais je voulais être libre, faire carrière.

Je suis un sacré enfoiré, il paraît.

 

 

Le signal rouge s'éteint, je soupire en remettant mes lunettes. Un bon journal je crois, j'ai été particulièrement offensif avec le Ministre de Budget, trop lisse lui aussi derrière sa mèche brune. On s'est croisés à Sciences Po il y a longtemps mais on n'appartenait pas au même monde à l'époque. Son père était le Conseiller du Président, j'étais jeune et j'avais des illusions. Des combats.

Maintenant on se croise dans le même institut de beauté pour hommes derrière les Champs Élysées, un endroit ultra discret où personne ne se reconnaît mais dont tout le monde sort avec la même bonne mine, grâce aux UV et au botox. Son staff s'affaire autour de lui, le Président de la chaîne le raccompagne à la porte, j'irais bien en fumer une, moi. Ils m'attendront pour le débrief, j'ai besoin de respirer.

Dans l'ascenseur un jeune homme me salue d'un sourire, c'est Samuel, le stagiaire du service économique. Il est discret en réunion mais fait du bon boulot, sans compter ses heures. Au quatrième il est rejoint par un autre jeune homme, je crois qu'il travaille dans l'émission de Terrier le samedi en seconde partie de soirée, qui lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille en me regardant. Non, ça doit être ma paranoïa.

Je fais quelques pas sur la terrasse du huitième, le repaire des fumeurs, le dernier lieu où on cause. Un groupe discute avec animation dans un coin mais je pars à l'autre bout de la terrasse près du mur, là où on voit tout Paris à l'horizon et la Tour Eiffel. Il fait nuit depuis longtemps, son scintillement intermittent attire irrésistiblement mon regard, effaçant momentanément tous les néons et les lumières de la nuit parisienne. Là-bas il y a la Concorde et là cet hôtel où on se rencontrait, lui et moi. Shit, je m'étais promis de ne plus y penser. Heureusement depuis deux semaines il n'y a pas eu de nouvelle photo ni de commentaire dans la presse, ce n'était qu'une fausse alerte. Ouf.

Je frissonne malgré la douceur du soir, le long ruban du périph s'étire paresseusement vers la proche banlieue. D'où viennent-ils, où vont-ils ? J'imagine les soirées, les dîners, les spectacles et les gens seuls, les isolés, les malades. Souvent je me dis que c'est pour eux que je présente mes émissions nocturnes, ceux qui ne sortent pas, qui ne sont pas heureux. Alors je leur offre du rêve le temps d'un intermède. Juste le temps nécessaire à la démonstration évidente que la beauté, la gloire et l'argent ne font pas le bonheur. Tu parles.

Une ombre se glisse vers moi, je fais mine d'écraser ma cigarette. On m'attend en salle de rédaction, je suis déjà en retard. C'est Samuel qui me reconnaît et s'arrête, un peu hésitant.

\- Je ne savais pas que vous fumiez, lance-t-il dans l'obscurité de sa voix douce.

\- J'ai repris il y a pas longtemps, c'est moche. Toi aussi tu fumes ?

\- Comment ? Oh non, non. Je… je vous ai vu dans l'ascenseur, tout à l'heure et je…

\- Oui ? fais-je légèrement agacé.

J'espère qu'il n'a pas un service à me demander, ça commence toujours comme ça. Souvent les jeunes croient que je suis tout puissant, que je peux tout leur obtenir – un stage mieux rémunéré, un job pour leur sœur, une place gratuite pour Coldplay.  _T'as cru que c'était Noël_? Il passe d'une jambe sur l'autre, je rajoute :

\- Je dois y aller, là. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Eh bien c'est David, mon collègue qui travaille aux divertissements qui m'a dit que…

\- Oui ?

\- J'espère que vous ne le prendrez pas mal, mais… enfin, vous savez comment ça se passe.

\- Va droit au but, s'il te plait Sam.

\- J'ai beaucoup hésité à venir vous voir, mais… Voilà, David m'a dit qu'il avait lu un article très surprenant sur _Faster_ , vous savez, le site de news en ligne…

\- Oui, on peut appeler ça des news, pour moi ce sont surtout des bruits de chiottes mais bon. Il a lu quoi ? Que j'étais viré ? Que je vais changer de chaîne ? dis-je avec un soupir, m'apprêtant à le remette à sa place.

\- Hum non, pas tout à fait, fait-il en baissant la voix. Il y a une biographie non autorisée de Robert Pattinson qui va sortir – qu'il essaie de faire interdire, à ce qu'on dit - et on y parlerait d'une aventure qu'il aurait eue avec un journaliste sur le tournage du film de Kubrick, il y a quelques mois.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il n'y a pas de nom mais bon, je me disais que peut-être… Comme vous y étiez…

\- Ça veut dire quoi ? dis-je d'une drôle de voix métallique en m'agrippant au rebord glacé de la rambarde.

\- Je… je voulais vous prévenir, c'est tout.

« Je ne fais pas dans le people, ça ne m'intéresse pas » je tente dans un dernier sursaut de fierté en me redressant. Je sens qu'il me fixe à travers la pénombre du balcon, pour un peu je sentirais même sa pitié mais il n'aura pas ce plaisir-là, oh non.

\- Peut-être qu'avec un bon avocat vous pourrez empêcher la sortie du bouquin en France, ajoute-t-il à mi-voix – et je comprends que je suis foutu.

 Il est neuf heures du soir, je suis le présentateur favori des français et je suis foutu. Je me penche un peu par-dessus la fine balustrade. Peut-être que je si je saute tout de suite, la légende fera le reste… Peut-être que ça effacera toutes mes fautes. Non. Il faut nier. À tout prix. Ils n'ont pas de preuve. Personne ne connaît la vérité. Personne.

\- Je connais à peine Pattinson et je n'étais de loin pas le seul journaliste sur le tournage, dis-je avec force. Je l'ai à peine croisé, ce n'est même pas un ami proche. Ce sont des fadaises.

\- Ah bon mais… ? lance Sam avant de rougir et de se taire.

Merde. Samuel, le stagiaire du service économique, c'est lui qui m'a vu partir avec Robert en taxi quand il est revenu par surprise de Bruxelles. Je tangue légèrement, les lumières de Paris se brouillent, j'ai le mal de mer sur cette terrasse. Bizarrement je ne suis pas vraiment surpris, presque soulagé. Dire que je commençais presque à m'ennuyer, dans ma vie trop parfaite. Dire que je commençais presque à l'oublier. Une bile amère envahit ma bouche, j'articule avec difficulté :

\- Quel site, vous avez dit ?

\- _Faster_. Je suis désolé, murmure-t-il alors que je marche comme un robot vers l'ascenseur, l'esprit vide.

 

 

Il est trois heures du matin et je ne dors pas. Les mots de la brève de _Faster_ tournent en boucle dans mon esprit, j'ai beau chercher à les effacer ou les démentir, rien ne vient.

_États-Unis : La star Robert Pattinson, le chéri de ces dames, est bien en peine d'expliquer à sa nouvelle fiancée pourquoi il veut à tout prix faire interdire sa biographie non autorisée « Robert ou l'envers du décor » qui sortira à l'automne prochain. On y apprend qu'outre un usage fréquent de substances illicites à la suite de sa tentative de suicide, le jeune homme aurait été très proche d'un célèbre journaliste français venu sur le tournage du film très controversé de Kubrick pour tourner le making-off. Une amitié bien difficile à expliquer, semble-t-il…_

Inlassablement je me demande comment ils ont su, qui a cafté et pourquoi. Pourquoi ? Question idiote. Comment j'ai pu croire que je passerais au travers des mailles ? Puis-je plaider l'égarement, la folie passagère ? Qui me croira ? Finie ma carrière, finie ma place de numéro un dans le cœur des téléspectateurs et je n'ose même pas penser à mon épouse, ni à mes filles.

Lucie dort paisiblement à mes côtés, l'ouragan s'approche mais pour l'instant je ne sens qu'un léger souffle qui me fait frissonner. Demain j'appellerai mon ami avocat et on devra mettre sur pied une stratégie, le plus dur sera de tout lui avouer mais il a défendu des criminels, mes péchés sont véniels au fond.

Avant j'irai au zoo avec les filles, nous irons voir les fauves et j'essaierai d'oublier la catastrophe prévisible en les observant  derrière leurs cages, féroces mais impuissants. Bientôt c'est moi qu'on regardera comme ça avec un mélange de fascination et de pitié, moi qui suis en cage depuis trop longtemps, sous les feux des projecteurs. Moi qui ai toujours cru être du bon côté des barreaux, à l'abri des coups de griffe de la gloire.

**A suivre...**

 

 


	37. Someone like you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à vous qui suivez cette histoire, il y aura finalement 50 chapitres... merci à ceux/celles qui laissent des petits commentaires.

**DANS UNE CAGE, OU AILLEURS**

**Chapitre 37**

**Someone like you**

 

**_« Someone like you » est bien sûr une chanson d'Adele_ **

 

 

Je tapote du pied dans la salle d'attente du cabinet d'avocat, sans arriver à me concentrer sur la revue que je feuillette machinalement. Nadine, l'assistante de Jean me propose un autre café en souriant de toutes ses dents, ça fait un bon quart d'heure qu'elle m'observe en douce dans les miroirs, privilège de la célébrité. Les fauteuils en cuir sont moelleux et les plantes d'agrément donnent un petit aspect zen à l'ensemble mais je n'arrête pas de regarder ma montre, excédé.

\- Maître Meyer vous recevra dans un instant, minaude-t-elle en passant à côté de moi.

\- Merci, oui, je réponds sans la regarder.

Dix minutes plus tard Jean m'ouvre enfin la porte de son cabinet, je m'y engouffre rapidement.

\- Eh bien dis donc ! Tu m'as fait attendre, toi.

\- C'est parce que tu as perdu l'habitude d'attendre, comme les gens normaux. Et puis appeler ce matin pour être reçu ce soir c'est un peu exagéré. Tu sais que j'ai trois semaines d'attente pour mes rendez-vous.

\- Arrête ta frime. T'as bien des stagiaires ou des collaborateurs, non ?

\- Oui mais certains veulent me voir personnellement. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

\- Au fait, je n'ai vu sortir personne de ton bureau ? dis-je en m'asseyant dans un autre fauteuil moelleux en face de son bureau high-tech couvert de dossiers.

\- Il y a une autre sortie, répond-il en prenant place en face de moi. Certaines personnes ne souhaitent pas être vues, surtout quand elles sont un peu connues. Tu peux comprendre ça, j'imagine ?

\- Ah bon ? Et c'était qui, ton client précédent ?

\- Je ne peux rien dire Laurent, et tu le sais. Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié nos cours de droit.

\- Très drôle. Je le connais ?

\- C'est un ancien ministre, je ne peux pas en dire plus. Tu ne voudrais pas que je raconte tes soucis à mes autres clients ? fait-il en souriant. Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

Je le regarde, pris de court. Jean est un de mes plus anciens amis, nous étions étudiants en droit ensemble, avant qu'il passe le concours d'avocat et que je fasse une école de journalisme. Sous ses airs juvéniles et son abord chaleureux c'est un requin, en particulier en droit des affaires – ce qui ne m'aide pas beaucoup en l'espèce.

\- Bien, je vois que c'est plus compliqué que ce que je pensais. Tu veux un verre ? fait-il en se levant et en ouvrant un bar caché dans une armoire derrière lui.

\- Tu es bien équipé, je vois.

\- Oui. Parfois ça aide à délier les langues. Tu es bien pâle, Laurent, je pense que tu ne viens pas pour me dire que tu veux acheter un bien ou placer de l'argent. Rassure-moi, tu n'as tué personne ? ajoute-t-il en me versant un verre de whisky.

\- Arrête, tu plaisantes ?

\- Oh non, hélas. On tue beaucoup de gens sur les routes, sans le vouloir. Si tu savais ce que j'ai déjà entendu entre ces murs. C'est comme un confessionnal, ici…

Il s'assoit confortablement en face de moi, je ne sais pas par où commencer. Je bois une gorgée du liquide ambré en me carrant dans mon siège, mal à l'aise.

\- Il est très bon, ce whisky.

\- Oui, il vient directement d'Écosse. On peut parler du whisky et de la pluie et du beau temps si tu veux, je suis payé à l'heure, ça ne me dérange pas.

\- Mais t'es une vraie fripouille. Je croyais que tu étais mon ami.

\- En affaires il n'y a pas d'amitié. J'espère que t'as amené ta carte bleue, j'ai doublé mes honoraires depuis la rentrée. Je plaisante ! Dis donc, ça doit être sérieux. Alors, qu'attends-tu de moi ?

\- Que tu empêches un bouquin de sortir.

\- Rien que ça. Écrit par qui ?

\- Je ne sais même pas exactement. Je pense que c'est un Américain mais je ne connais pas son nom.

\- Un Américain ? Tu crois que je peux empêcher la parution d'un bouquin à l’étranger ? Les lois ne sont pas les mêmes ailleurs, surtout en ce qui concerne le droit à l'image et à la vie privée. Et même en France ça va pas être coton. Ça parle de quoi ?

\- Si on ne peut pas empêcher sa sortie, est-ce qu'on peut au moins faire retirer des passages ?

\- Il faudrait déjà que tu me dises de quoi il s'agit exactement. Arrête de tourner autour du pot. C'est quoi comme histoire ? Une affaire de mœurs, d'argent, de politique ?

\- Eh bien, c'est un peu compliqué. Ce sont des ragots de toute façon, rien de vrai mais ça me dérangerait que ça vienne sur la place publique parce que… enfin, tu comprends hein ? C'est toujours gênant quand on raconte n'importe quoi sur toi, même si c'est faux. Et puis par rapport au public aussi, et à ma position de présentateur… Enfin, c'est intenable, quoi, dis-je pour conclure.

\- D'accord mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit précisément de quoi il s'agissait. Et moi je ne peux rien faire si je n'ai pas plus d'infos que ça, tu comprends bien. Allez, crache le morceau. C'est comme un confessionnal, ici. Il faut tout me dire.

\- …

\- Bon, à ta gêne je devine l'affaire de mœurs. C'est quelqu'un de connu dont on parle dans ce livre ?

\- Heu… oui.

\- Un livre sur toi ?

\- Non, pas directement. Je suis un dommage collatéral.

\- Sur qui, alors ? Une biographie ? Un roman à clé ?

\- C'est une biographie sur… Robert Pattinson.

\- Sans blague ? fait-il en rigolant. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce nom-là. Je te voyais plutôt avec une belle actrice américaine ou une chanteuse. Mais c'est vrai que tu t'étais illustré dans le tournage du making-off de Kubrick, je m'en souviens maintenant. Mais ça remonte non ? C'est pas tout récent.

\- Non, c'est pas récent, dis-je en soupirant. C'est pour ça que c'est d'autant plus stupéfiant.

\- Et alors ? Avec qui as-tu fauté ? L'actrice, là, je ne sais plus son nom… La jeune Kristen ? C'est par ta faute qu'ils se sont séparés ? lance-t-il avec un petit clin d'œil.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, je me redresse dans mon siège, outré.

\- C'est faux. Entièrement faux. Ils n'ont jamais été un vrai couple, de toute façon.

\- C'est elle qui t'a dit ça ? demande-t-il avec un petit sourire.

\- Non. Mais je sais que c'était un couple de façade.

\- Soit. Donc tu t'es fait surprendre avec cette jeune fille. Tu sais s'il y a des photos ? Quelles sont les sources ?

\- Mais j'en sais rien… C'est un collègue qui m'a parlé de ce livre mais je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'il y a dedans, dis-je en gémissant. Je sais juste qu'on y parle de moi et que je ne veux pas qu'il sorte.

Il me fixe avec perplexité, je garde les yeux au sol en finissant mon verre.

\- Ça ne va pas être facile, Laurent. D'autant plus que ce n'est absolument pas mon rayon, moi je suis spécialisé en droit des affaires. S'il faut faire appel à un détective pour savoir ce qui se trame, ça va être compliqué pour moi. Je crois que je vais plutôt t'adresser à un de mes collègues qui…

\- Non. Je ne veux voir personne d'autre que toi. S'il te plait. Je paierai ce qu'il faudra.

\- Ouh là, ça doit être grave alors. Regarde-moi. Si tu ne me dis pas tout je ne pourrai rien pour toi. Que s'est-il passé avec elle ? C'est toi le père de son gamin ?

\- Qui ? Moi ?

Sur le coup j'éclate de rire, on nage en plein quiproquo comme les pires vaudevilles. Ce serait comique s'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Non, je ne suis pas le père de son gamin, dis-je en soupirant, pour la bonne et simple raison que je n'ai jamais couché avec elle. Je te le jure.

\- Il faut tout me dire, rappelle-toi. Tout. Si tu veux que je sois efficace je dois tout savoir même si tu n'en es pas fier. Sinon je ne pourrai rien faire, la partie adverse aura toujours un coup d'avance sur moi.

\- OK. Soit. Je vais jouer franc-jeu même si c'est pénible. Tu es un des seuls à savoir, je compte sur ta discrétion…

\- Laurent…

\- Voilà, dis-je en fixant la fenêtre, il ne s'agit pas de Kristen mais de Pattinson lui-même.

\- … ? Tu rigoles ?

\- Non. Nous avons eu une aventure il y a quelques mois, a priori personne n'était au courant mais ça a fini par filtrer dans la presse, je ne sais pas comment. Pas de commentaires s'il te plait.

Jean me dévisage ébahi puis émet un long sifflement.

\- Alors là ça m'en bouche un coin. C'est du lourd, en effet. Mais je ne savais pas que tu étais gay.

\- Je ne le suis pas. Enfin, je ne l'étais pas. Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, je ne comprends pas moi-même. C'était une connerie, une passade, un truc sans importance…

\- Hum. Sans importance, hein ? Et ça a duré combien de temps ce truc sans importance ? fait-il, soupçonneux.

\- Je… je ne sais plus. Un bout de temps quand même, mais avec des interruptions.

\- D'accord. Mais en tout ça a duré combien de temps ? Vous vous êtes vus souvent ? C'était une petite relation de temps en temps ou une relation suivie ?

\- Quelle importance ? Ça change quoi ?

\- Ça change tout. Plus il y a de rencontres, plus il y a de témoins, plus on multiplie les risques de se faire prendre. Il y a une grosse différence entre des rencontres épisodiques en privé et des rencontres fréquentes dans des endroits publics, ne serait-ce qu'à cause des témoins et des photographes. Alors, c'est quel cas de figure ?

\- Eh bien… Tout a commencé sur le tournage du making-off, on était dans le même hôtel et après on s'est revus à Paris.

\- Où ?

\- Dans différents hôtels puis dans un appartement prêté par un ami.

\- Quand même ? C'est pas une petite relation épisodique alors. Et vous avez été discrets ?

\- Oui, enfin, je crois. Le plus possible. Mais on n'est à l'abri de rien, tu sais. J'ai tout fait pour qu'on soit le plus discrets possible, mais… il est même venu chez moi, une fois.

\- Quoi ? Tu es fou ?

\- Je ne voulais pas qu'il vienne, c'est lui qui a débarqué sans prévenir. C'était l'horreur, je te jure. D'ailleurs c'est à la suite de ça qu'on a rompu, j'ai pris peur.

\- Il y a de quoi, oui. Bon, je te ressers un verre et tu me racontes tout.

\- Il faut vraiment ?

\- Oui, vraiment.

Avec une grimace je commence mon récit, je lui montre la photo et l'article, Jean m'observe avec attention et me coupe parfois la parole pour me poser des questions souvent précises, toujours sensées. À la fin de mon récit je me sens vanné mais soulagé d'avoir vidé mon sac. Jean reste muet, perplexe.

\- Mais ça fait plusieurs mois que c'est terminé, dis-je pour me justifier. C'est ça que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi est-ce que ça sort maintenant ?

\- Oh, il y a sûrement une raison, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne crois pas au hasard. Est-ce que Pattinson sort un nouveau film ?

\- Oui sûrement, un de plus mais pourquoi maintenant ? En plus je ne vois pas pourquoi il mettrait cette histoire sur le tapis s'il veut interdire la sortie de cette biographie.

\- Mouais, ça c'est la version officielle. Et il n'y a pas autre chose ?

\- Autre chose ? Non, je ne crois pas, sauf…

Je m'interromps d'un coup, atterré. Je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement, mais… Je vois mon verre trembler dans ma main, je n'arrive plus à le contrôler.

\- Je sais ce qui se passe, dis-je avec difficulté. Le DVD du film de Kubrick va sortir et comme le film n’a eu qu’un succès d'estime, je parie qu'il compte booster les ventes du DVD comme ça. Salopard ! Je l'avais pourtant prévenu…

\- Prévenu de quoi ?

\- Que je ne me laisserais pas faire. Dès le début il a insinué qu'il se passait quelque chose entre Robert et moi, bien avant qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit, d'ailleurs. D'ailleurs, je me demande si…

\- Si quoi ?

\- S’il n'a pas tout fait pour qu'on couche ensemble. S'il ne nous a pas tendu un piège. Le salaud…

\- Tu crois pas que tu tombes un peu dans la parano, là ?

\- Non. Non ! fais-je en me levant d'un bond. Il n'y a pas de hasard, c'est toi qui l'as dit, et quand un film n'est pas extraordinaire on fait du buzz autour pour le vendre, c'est bien connu. Tout d'abord il y a eu toute cette histoire de harcèlement entre lui et Kristen, et maintenant ce scandale. Juste au moment de la sortie du DVD… Quelle ordure !

\- Calme-toi Laurent, tu n'as aucune preuve contre lui et ce n'est pas le plus important. Le plus important c'est d'empêcher la sortie de ce livre. Mais il faut avoir des infos, coûte que coûte. Il faudrait que tu reprennes contact avec ton… ami pour savoir ce qu'il y a dans ce livre, puisqu'il semble mieux informé que toi.

\- Appeler Robert ? Non. Non, je ne peux pas, c'est impossible.

\- Alors débrouille-toi pour avoir les coordonnées de son avocat mais il vaudrait mieux que tu t'expliques directement avec lui.

\- Non, dis-je d'une voix mourante. Ça a été trop dur de l'oublier.

Jean me fixe avec commisération, je le déteste.

\- T'étais bien accroché, mon pauvre Laurent, hein ?

\- J'ai pas envie d'en parler. D'ailleurs il faut que je rentre, dis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte. Il est tard, je ne veux pas te retenir plus longtemps. Je te rappelle, OK ?

\- OK. Mais tu es sûr que tu m'as tout dit, Laurent ? Tu parais bizarre.

\- Oui, je t'ai tout dit. Tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir. Mais je viens juste de réaliser que je me suis fait avoir comme un bleu par Kubrick. Enfin, j'espère que c'est bien par Kubrick…

Je m'éloigne un peu abasourdi et arrivé en bas je regarde partout autour de moi, dans la rue. Je ne rappelle absolument pas où j'ai posé ma moto. Je ne me rappelle de rien, je crois.

 

oOo

C’est le soir, je rêvasse devant mon écran, incapable de me concentrer sur mon émission. Le présentateur souriant et lisse qui parle posément de la tragédie du harcèlement médiatique ne peut pas être moi, je ne me reconnais plus. Demain, après-demain ou la semaine suivante je subirai les allusions et les remarques sous-entendues, avant les articles fielleux dans la presse et sur le net, je connais déjà le scénario. On appelle ça la rançon de la gloire. Tu parles.

Lucie assiste avec une amie à un vernissage, j'ai prétexté du travail en retard pour ne pas l'accompagner. Finalement je préfère m'occuper de mes filles, les petits gestes du quotidien avec elles sont toujours un cadeau, même si elles sont parfois pénibles. Tara ne se couche pas sans que je lui ai lu trois histoires d'affilée et Lily se relève deux ou trois fois prétextant qu'elle a froid, peur ou soif. Un calvaire. En plus Tara est fiévreuse et grognon aujourd'hui, je l'entends tousser dans son sommeil, c'est le seul bruit de la maison à part le murmure de ma voix à la télé. J'ai le sirop à portée de la main et le doliprane pas loin, j'espère juste ne pas passer une partie de la nuit à la veiller. « T'es une vraie mère poule » me dit souvent Lucie mais j'ai un besoin presque physique d'être avec elles, elles me guérissent de tout le reste. J'entends Tara tousser puis pleurer, je me rends dans sa chambre en soupirant.

\- M'man, m'man, gémit-elle en se tortillant dans son lit.

Je touche son front, il est brûlant. Elle me tend les bras et je la prends contre moi.

\- Maman est sortie chérie, je vais m'occuper de toi. Tu sais quoi ? Je vais te mettre un suppositoire et ça ira mieux, tu verras.

Elle grogne et l'opération est pénible mais au bout de quelques minutes elle se calme et somnole contre moi sur le canapé, je n'ose plus bouger. En regardant son front humide et sa petite bouche entrouverte je me dis que je ne pourrai jamais vivre sans elle ni sa sœur, jamais affronter le scandale. Une peur terrible m'étreint, impossible de prendre du recul, impossible de relativiser. Voir sa vie privée dans les journaux est d'une violence inouïe, je ne veux pas affronter ça. Tara soupire dans son sommeil, j'éteins la télé. Il ne faut pas que je me laisse aller à l'angoisse, je perdrai toute mon énergie et je vais en avoir besoin, bientôt.

Tara finit par se rendormir profondément, je la recouche et je reste un peu avec elle dans l'obscurité, à veiller son sommeil d'enfant. Quand je commence à sentir des fourmis dans mes jambes je retourne dans le salon, mon émission est terminée, je zappe de chaîne en chaîne, la tête ailleurs. Je sors mon portable de ma poche, hésitant. Et si je l'appelais ? Juste pour savoir comment il prend les choses, s'il est victime ou complice dans cette histoire.

Je fais un rapide calcul, il doit être tôt sur la Côte Ouest, allez, j'appelle. Je n'ai rien à perdre après tout. Sauf ma famille et ma carrière. Ça sonne dans le vide, j'hésite à laisser un message. Dire quoi ? « Salut c'est moi, je voulais savoir si c'était toi qui avais organisé des fuites dans la presse à notre sujet… ». Non, ce n'est pas possible, définitivement pas. Je réessaierai plus tard. Ou demain. Je recommence à tourner en rond, l'heure tourne. Il faudrait quand même que je lui parle avant que Lucie rentre, c'est le moment idéal. Je ré-appuie sur la touche, un long silence puis j'entends une voix excédée.

\- Yes ?

\- Robert ?

\- Yes ? fait-il agressivement.

\- Je… je te dérange ?

\- Yes. I was sleeping. What do you want ?

\- Voilà, j'ai appris par une indiscrétion que tu essayais de faire interdire une biographie de toi, je voulais en savoir plus.

\- Really ? Tu t'intéresses à ma biographie maintenant ? lance-t-il d'un ton goguenard.

\- Écoute, on ne va pas jouer au plus malin, je sais qu'il y a un passage ou des passages sur nous, je veux savoir de quoi il s'agit.

Un silence s'installe, il me semble le voir sourire au bout du fil – jaune. Tara tousse dans sa chambre, je retiens mon souffle.

\- Oh yes, of course. C'est que ça qui t'intéresse, hein ? Ta petite vie, ta petite famille, ta petite carrière. Ça m'étonnait, aussi.

\- Je comprends que tu sois amer mais tu peux comprendre que…

\- Oh yes, je comprends. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai tout compris, rassure-toi. Longtemps que je ne me fais plus d'illusions. Mais je te trouve un peu gonflé de venir me relancer juste pour ça…

\- J'ai besoin d'infos pour mon avocat afin de préparer ma défense. Peux-tu ou non me dire de quoi il s'agit ? Y a-t-il des photos, des preuves ?

Un nouveau silence, je sens qu'il boit du petit lait à me sentir stressé comme ça.

\- Hum… je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie de t'aider, Laurent. T'as vraiment été un beau salaud, tu sais ?

\- Oui et toi t'as été un ange, bien sûr. C'est pratique de tout mettre sur le dos de l'autre, hein ? Ça évite de se poser des questions sur soi.

\- Oh, come on…

\- J'ai pas envie qu'on s'engueule, ça sert à rien. C'est vrai que j'ai eu la trouille et que j'ai paniqué, j'ai sans doute eu tort mais c'est comme ça. Je suis désolé que ça ait fini aussi brutalement. Vraiment.

\- Ouais, t'as eu la trouille comme tu l'as maintenant, hein ? Tu comptes vraiment vivre toute ta vie avec la trouille au ventre ?

Je ferme les yeux brièvement, je n'ai pas envie de me lancer dans ce débat-là. Mes filles dorment paisiblement à côté, je m'accroche à l'idée qu'il n'y a que ça qui compte. Rien d'autre.  _Robert, comprends-moi s'il te plait…_

\- J'ai beaucoup à perdre, c'est toute la différence entre toi et moi. Tu veux quoi ? Des excuses ? Alors oui je te demande de m'excuser, je regrette le mal que je t'ai fait mais aide-moi, s'il te plait. Si j'ai compté un tant soit peu pour toi…

\- Stop. T’es dégueulasse, fait-il en raccrochant brutalement.

 

**A suivre...**

 

  
 


	38. Idées noires

 

**DANS UNE CAGE, OU AILLEURS**

**Chapitre 38**

**Idées noires**

 

 

**Merci d'être toujours là à suivre mon histoire, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**_« Idées noires » est une chanson de Bernard Lavilliers_ **

  **10 jours plus tard**

« L'étrange amitié de l'acteur et du journaliste » titre l'hebdo France-Paris à sa une, le pire torchon média de l'hexagone, je fais une embardée entre deux voitures boulevard Saint Germain. J'en ai frôlé une de ma cuisse, le conducteur klaxonne bruyamment. Oui, bon, ça va, j'ai compris. J'avais à peine tourné la tête vers un kiosque en approchant du feu rouge que ce titre m'a frappé comme une gifle, me déséquilibrant. Je me récupère tant bien que mal et je gare  ma moto entre deux arbres, pour aller acheter ce journal au kiosque du coin de la rue. Autant affronter la vérité. Je reviens d'une semaine de tournage dans le Maghreb, pendant laquelle j'ai plus ou moins relativisé cette histoire, le retour est brutal. Pourtant je n'ai rien vu hier à l'aéroport. Heureusement ça ne fait pas les manchettes des journaux dits sérieux, espérons que ce ne soit qu'un épiphénomène.

Je tends un billet de cinq euros au vendeur sans enlever mon casque puis je ramasse avec dégoût le canard, écœuré.

Je déteste cette presse, je déteste les paparazzis, je déteste Paris.

Sans plus perdre de temps je re-démarre vers le siège de France 2, j'ai une réunion concernant la présidentielle dans moins de dix minutes, même à moto c'est mission impossible. Une pluie fine commence à tomber, manquait plus que ça. J'essaie de réfréner les battements de mon cœur, tout ça n'a pas d'importance. Tu parles.

« C'est la rançon de la gloire » m'a dit Jean hier soir au téléphone. « C'est la preuve que tu commences à être très connu et à intéresser les médias. C'est plutôt bien pour toi… »

\- Tu parles que c'est bon pour moi. J'ai toujours eu horreur de tout ça, tu sais bien.

\- Fallait peut-être y penser avant de sortir avec une star…

\- C'est tout ce que t'as à me dire ?

\- Relax, Max. J'ai pas pu grappiller grand-chose, ça ne fait qu'une semaine que mon détective est sur le coup et…

\- Ne m'explique pas pourquoi tu as des difficultés à avoir des nouvelles, dis-moi ce que tu sais.

\- OK. Tu veux du factuel ? L'auteur s'appelle Mike Obermann, sûrement un pseudo, il a vendu son bouquin aux éditions Sunriver spécialisées dans les biographies à scandale de star et starlettes américaines. Il se raconte qu'il s'agirait en fait d'un journaliste – un scribouilleur qui se dit journaliste - qui aurait récupéré des infos par des membres du staff de Kubrick et qui en fait un bouquin. Sans vérifier aucune info, bien sûr.

\- Mais toute l'équipe avait signé une clause de confidentialité.

\- Bien sûr. Mais tu sais ce que c'est, non ? C'est juste au plus offrant, après. Et puis qui nous dit que ce n'est pas Kubrick lui-même qui a orchestré les fuites ?

\- Tiens donc. Quand je t'en ai parlé la première fois tu m'as traité de parano.

\- Oui, mais il s'avère que cette personne semble bien informée des dessous du tournage, donc rien n'est exclu.

\- Le salaud ! C'est donc bien ce que je pensais. Qu'est-ce que tu appris d'autre ?

\- On n'a pas de certitudes pour l'instant, le détective cherche encore. Heureusement le type en question n'est pas très discret, ça n'a pas l'air trop difficile de le faire parler et il est assez fier de se vanter sur les réseaux sociaux. Ce qui est plus embêtant…

\- Oui ?

\- C'est qu'il semble détenir des photos qu’il n’a pas encore mises en ligne mais le détective sait comment y accéder s'il les ajoute sur un de ses comptes.

\- Merde…

\- Oui, ça c'est la poisse. Pourvu qu'elles ne soient pas trop… particulières. Vous ne vous êtes pas exposés, j'espère ? Pas de folâtrerie dans un parc ou un lieu public ?

\- Non non… je ne crois pas.

\- T'as pas l'air sûr. T'as quelque chose à m'avouer ?

\- Avouer ? Je n'avouerai qu'en présence de mon avocat, ne puis-je m'empêcher de lancer.

\- Très drôle. Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu ton sens de l'humour. Tu sais que les photos peuvent être explosives, bien plus que n'importe quelle rumeur ?

\- Arrête, je suis journaliste, je le sais, ai-je dit en sentant une bile amère me monter en bouche. Pour répondre à ta question, je ne me souviens pas qu'on ait pris des risques à l'extérieur dans une rue ou un lieu public. Au pire on nous voit côte à côte entrer ou sortir d'un restaurant.

\- Ou d'un hôtel ?

\- Ou d'un hôtel, oui. Mais ça ne veut rien dire.

\- Tu as raison. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il vaut mieux ne pas répondre aux journaux dans ce cas de figure. Espérons qu'ils n'auront rien d'autre à se mettre sous la dent.

Je redémarre au feu vert en priant qu'il n'y ait de photo compromettante, sinon cette fois je suis fichu.

 

**oOo**

 

Caroline m'attend devant la porte de mon bureau avec son book sous le bras, l'air sombre, ce qui ne lui ressemble pas. Elle porte encore un de ses improbables pulls rouges avec juste un collant noir en dessous, d'habitude je la charrie mais je sens que ce n'est pas le moment, j'espère seulement qu'elle n'a pas dans son dossier le genre d'article qui traîne dans ma serviette –que je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de lire.

\- Déjà au garde-à-vous Caro ? J'ai raté un truc important ou quoi ? Une réunion de dernière minute ?

\- Non, non. On peut entrer ? J'ai un truc à te faire voir, fait-elle en agitant son book.

Oh non, mon dieu non. Faites que ce ne soit pas ce que je pense… J'ouvre ma porte le plus posément possible, soucieux de ne rien montrer, puis retire ma veste et lui lance un sourire.

\- Un petit café ?

\- Non, non. Pas pour le moment. Écoute Laurent, ça ne me regarde pas mais je voulais quand même te prévenir parce que j'ai entendu pas mal de bruits de couloirs ce matin et ça me dégoûte.

\- Ah bon ? dis-je d'un air faussement naïf en m'écroulant sur mon fauteuil. Vas-y, assieds-toi Caro, je t'écoute.

Elle ouvre son book et je vois deux articles découpés dans des magazines connus avec la même photo : Robert et moi penchés l'un vers l'autre au sortir de l'immeuble où nous nous retrouvions, je relève le col de mon imper mais on pourrait croire que nos têtes se touchent – la parfaite photo floue qui ne prouve rien mais dont on peut tout penser. Évidemment.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ? dis-je d'une voix que je ne reconnais pas.

\- Je te passe les détails, en gros ça dit qu'on vous a beaucoup vus ensemble à une époque dans des hôtels et des restaus et ça sous–entend que… enfin, je te fais pas de dessin, quoi.

\- Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! dis-je en me levant d'un bond. C'est des conneries, je ne comprends pas que des journaux puissent gober et relayer des idioties pareilles. Non mais c'est n'importe quoi. Oui, Robert et moi sommes amis c'est vrai mais rien de plus. Comment ont-ils été chercher des idées pareilles ? Tu comprends, toi ?

\- Euh… non. Je ne sais pas, fait-elle sur la défensive.

\- On ne peut plus aller au restaurant ou chez des amis sans se faire mitrailler, maintenant ? Non mais dans quel monde on vit ! Et c'est toujours la même photo qui ne prouve rien, que les journaux se piquent comme si c'était un scoop. Elle a été prise où déjà, cette photo ? Montre voir ? Ah oui, je reconnais, c'est devant l'immeuble d'un ami chez qui je vais souvent jouer au poker. Et parce que je sors une fois de chez lui avec un ami acteur ça se retrouve à la une d'un canard ? C'est n'importe quoi ! Tu ne trouves pas ?

\- C'est vrai que c'est un peu abusé quand même…

\- Comme tu dis, c'est plus qu'abuser ! Je vais leur répondre et leur montrer de quel bois je me chauffe, moi. Non seulement c'est une atteinte à ma vie privée mais en plus ils en tirent des conclusions complètement fausses ! C'est ça du journalisme ? dis-je avec une saine colère, presque réelle.

\- C'est sûr que c'est pas du journalisme, fait-elle en grimaçant. Pourquoi ils font ça, à ton avis ?

\- Pour vendre du papier. Ou pour me discréditer. Il y a pas mal de jaloux dans la profession.

\- Ah bon, tu crois ? Ou alors c'est Pattinson qui veut faire parler de lui au moment où le DVD va sortir ?

Je me lève et vais à la fenêtre, simulant une réflexion intense.

\- Mais oui, tu as raison ! C'est Kubrick lui-même qui a ourdi le complot. Bande de salopards… Il veut se venger, je crois qu'il n'a pas aimé le making-off que j'ai fait de son film. Bon, je ne me laisserai pas faire, dis-je en posant la main sur le téléphone, j'appelle mon avocat. Et toi, dis bien à ceux que tu croises que c'est de la calomnie, je suis marié, nom d'un chien.

\- Tu sais ce que tu pourrais faire ? Répondre directement par Twitter et dire que Robert n'est qu'un ami. C'est rapide et très efficace.

\- Twitter ? Je n'aime pas trop ça. En plus on tombe vite dans la surenchère dans ces cas-là. Je vais appeler mon pote Moranmori pour qu'il démonte le coup fourré et dise à tout le monde qu'on est juste amis. Ça pourrait faire un bon sujet sur les abus de la promotion, ça : le réalisateur prêt à tout fait du buzz autour de son film par des fausses révélations. Oui, c'est excellent ça !

D'un coup un flux d'énergie nouvelle circule en moi, pour un peu j'y croirais vraiment que nous ne sommes qu'amis et que c'est un coup monté, et j'ai vraiment envie de me battre. Caroline opine vigoureusement de la tête puis murmure « Je vais te laisser préparer ta défense, Laurent. Je suis de tout cœur avec toi » avant de quitter mon bureau, son book sous le bras.

La porte claque et tout le stress retombe d'un coup, me coupant les jambes. Je me rassois et reste un peu immobile, ma serviette de cuir sur les genoux. Pourvu que ce soit la même photo et le même article, pourvu qu'on puisse croire à l'amitié et à l'erreur judiciaire. Je cherche vainement une prière, j'ai l'estomac qui fait des nœuds. Avec un soupir je sors le journal, en dessous du titre ambigu s'étale une photo où on voit deux silhouettes floues enlacées sous un porche mais a priori il s'agit bien de deux hommes et je reconnais mon imper. Merde.

La poitrine prise dans un étau de fer je cherche de l'air pour respirer mais j'ai oublié comment on fait. Non. Non, ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est pas vrai. C'est un montage. En plus nous ne nous sommes jamais embrassés à l'extérieur, sauf… merde, je me souviens. Il repartait pour Londres, il m'a attrapé par le bras et embrassé brièvement derrière un arbre, c'est pas possible qua ça ait suffi pour nous faire prendre. D'où cette photo a-t-elle été prise ? D'une fenêtre, d'un balcon ? Quelle merde. Bon, il faudra nier, toujours nier. Après tout on ne me reconnaît pas vraiment, mon visage est à moitié caché par le sien. Soudain le téléphone sonne et je sursaute, il me semble reconnaître le numéro.

\- Allo ?

\- Laurent ? C'est Jean. T'as vu France-Paris ?

\- Arrête, je l'ai sous les yeux.

\- C'est bien toi sur la photo ?

\- Je pense, oui, je reconnais mon imper. Mais on ne me voit pas clairement, hein ? C'est trop flou pour affirmer que c'est nous, t'es d'accord ?

\- Pattinson on le reconnaît à sa mèche et ses épaules mais toi c'est vrai que c'est pas évident. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On nie ?

\- Oui. On nie. Ces photos ne sont pas des preuves, au pire on peut dire que c'est du photomontage. J'y ai réfléchi, on va dire que nous sommes juste amis, qu'on a été au restau ensemble ou chez un ami pour jouer au poker à plusieurs reprises mais on reste sur l'amitié. On nie tout en bloc, dis-je avec force.

\- T'es sûr ? Parce que si une photo plus compromettante que les autres prouve le contraire, on est cuits.

\- Il n'y en a pas. Il n'y en aura pas. J'en suis sûr. Tout ça va retomber comme un soufflé…

\- T'as pu le joindre ?

\- Qui ?

\- Tu sais bien. Pattinson. Il t'a filé les coordonnées de son avocat ?

\- Non.

\- Il va le faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Il m'a envoyé paître.

\- Mais il est con ou quoi ? Il ne comprend pas le risque qu'il prend ? Espérons qu'il change d'avis, il en sait sans doute plus que nous. Essaie de le joindre à nouveau, il n'y a que lui qui puisse nous en dire plus. Bon en attendant ça fait quand même de plus en plus d'articles, ça devient vraiment gênant, là.

\- À qui le dis-tu ! J'ai l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar, je n'ose plus feuilleter aucun magazine. Je t'assure que c'est l'enfer.

\- On reste sur l'amitié alors ? C'est ton dernier mot ?

\- Non, j'ai une autre idée… Pourquoi pas le complot, le coup médiatique ? On pourrait arguer que Kubrick a besoin de se faire de la pub, donc il fait courir des rumeurs au moment de la sortie de son DVD.

\- Ouh là, c'est dangereux ça. C'est de la diffamation, Laurent. Et il est procédurier, ne l'oublie pas. Tu es sûr de vouloir te lancer là-dedans ?

\- Hum, t'as raison. Soyons plus fin que lui. On ne va pas le citer directement mais se servir du célèbre adage « À qui profite le crime ? » en sous-entendant que tout ça a été monté pour la sortie du DVD, sans jamais l'accuser directement. J'ai quelques copains dans la profession qui pourront faire courir la rumeur de la rumeur, et rira bien qui rira le dernier.

\- Je l'espère Laurent, je l'espère, fait-il avant de raccrocher.

Moi aussi je l'espère mais c'est ma dernière chance. S'il faut combattre autant combattre sur un terrain que je connais bien : les médias. Au jeu des rumeurs et faux-semblants divers, je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. Foutu pour foutu…

 

  **oOo**

 

Je fais les cent pas entre la fenêtre et la porte, cherchant mille arguments pour me défendre, retardant le moment d'essayer de le rappeler. Ce serait préférable, Jean a raison, mais trouver le courage… Je joue avec mon portable entre mes doigts, effleurant les touches jusqu'à son prénom sans oser appuyer. Il était peut-être juste mal luné, la dernière fois… ou il se moque de moi.

Jolie vengeance pour lui de m'ignorer, il sait où ça fait mal le bougre, il me connait trop bien. La longue file des voitures s'étire le long de la Seine, il serait temps que je rentre. Finalement sur une inspiration j'appuie sur la touche fatidique appelée Robert, je retiens mon souffle. Les sonneries se succèdent, j'imagine _Initials BB_ résonner, il doit jeter un coup d'œil las sur son téléphone, peut-être même grimacer. Pas de réponse. Je raccroche sans laisser de message, je ne vais lui laisser des déclarations toutes plus pathétiques les unes que les autres.

Un peu désespéré je retente le coup, à ma surprise il répond :

\- Yes ?

\- Euh… Robert ?

\- Yes. What ?

\- Écoute, je voulais te dire… je ne sais pas si tu as eu mon message mais il y a de plus en plus d'articles sur nous ici et avec ce fichu bouquin en plus, ça devient la merde. Est-ce que tu en sais plus sur ce livre ? Il y a des photos ? Qui est derrière ?

\- Qui est derrière ? reprend-il d'un ton amusé. En général c'était toi, non ?

\- Allo ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? T'es bizarre… T'as bu ?

\- …

J'entends un petit rire amer qui me fait froid dans le dos puis plus rien.

\- T'es toujours là, Robert ?

\- Yes.

\- Je te dérange ?

\- Yes.

Il se fout de ma gueule ou quoi ? Il semble avoir du mal à articuler, je me demande s'il n'est pas saoul, ou stone. Je décide de poursuivre malgré tout.

\- Désolé de te déranger mais il faut qu'on établisse une stratégie, tu comprends ?

\- « On ? » C'est qui « on » ?

\- Eh bien toi et moi, dis-je en me rongeant les ongles.

\- Oh ? C'est ça « on » ? Mais ça n'existe plus « on », Laurent. Souviens-toi, tu trouvais ça trop lourd à porter. Alors maintenant c'est chacun sa merde, glousse-t-il.

\- Mais c'est ta biographie quand même ! On dirait que ça ne te fait rien…

\- C'est pas la première rumeur sur moi, j'ai l'habitude tu sais. J'en ai vu d'autres. Mais c'est sûr que la première fois qu'on se fait prendre c'est très douloureux… Sorry.

\- Non attends, raccroche pas ! Tu sais quelque chose sur ce bouquin ? Une info qui pourrait m'aider ?

\- Pourquoi je t'aiderais ? reprend-il d'une voix sourde, un peu éraillée.

\- Mais parce que… je ne sais pas moi. Pour tout ce qu'on a été l'un pour l'autre…

\- Don't remember, fait-il en raccrochant.

\- Robert…

 

 

Tout est calme dans la maison, je rentre tard après avoir traîné au bureau en attendant que tous mes collègues soient partis. Pour l'instant je n'ai croisé que des regards interrogatifs ou égrillards devant la machine à café mais ce n'est encore que le début.

Tout le rez-de-chaussée de la maison est plongé dans l'obscurité, je cherche brièvement dans mes souvenirs si Lucie m'a dit qu'elle sortait ce soir. Il me semble que non et il n'y a pas de trace de baby-sitter, est-ce qu'elle serait déjà au lit ? J'allume avant de monter voir les filles dans leur chambre, ma principale préoccupation. Heureusement elles sont là, j'appréhende d'une manière irrationnelle de ne pas les retrouver un soir en rentrant, sans préavis. Qu'elles soient parties avec leur mère qui soudainement se serait aperçue de mes frasques… Un frisson me parcourt, je me penche sur leur lit pour déposer un baiser sur leur front et les observer dormir, ému. Je remonte le drap sur Lily qui s'est découverte puis je ramasse le doudou de Tara qui dort en suçant son pouce, je pourrais passer des heures à les regarder. Un bruit attire mon attention en bas, je ressors de la chambre. C'est Lucie qui remonte l'escalier en chemise de nuit, une tasse à la main.

\- Toujours tes filles d'abord, hein ? dit-elle d'un ton aigre-doux.

\- Mais c'est parce que je ne savais pas où tu étais, ma chérie.

\- Hum, tu parles, fait-elle en passant devant moi. Merci de faire une apparition à la maison. T'as vu l'heure qu'il est ?

\- Une réunion tardive et beaucoup de boulot pour la prochaine émission, un problème de droits, bref la merde. J'ai pas vu le temps passer. Il est si tard que ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai été me coucher pour lire, j'avais mal à la tête, ajoute-t-elle d'un ton morne en refermant la porte de la chambre derrière elle.

Je reste sur le palier, un peu surpris. Quelque chose ne va pas, je crains le pire. J'envisage de descendre prendre un verre au salon pour éviter la confrontation mais si je joue à ça… Autant affronter la vérité tout de suite, quoiqu'il m'en coûte.

Après être passé à la salle de bain je rejoins Lucie qui bouquine au lit et ne me jette pas un coup d'œil. La petite lampe Art Déco diffuse une lumière faible et une odeur de tisane flotte dans l'air, je tente un sourire.

\- Ça va, Lucie ?

\- Mais oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas, tu fais une drôle de tête…

\- Sans blague ? Je te rappelle que je t'ai attendu, ce soir. On était invités à la soirée de ma boîte, comme tous les ans.

\- Ce soir ? Mais je croyais que c'était la semaine prochaine ?

\- Oui mais la date a changé. Je te l'ai dit ce matin et je t'ai envoyé trois textos, sans réponses.

\- Oh merde. J'ai oublié de consulter ma messagerie perso, je deviens fou à avoir trois portables. Tu m'en veux ?

\- À ton avis ?

Flûte. La méga bourde ou je ne m'y connais pas. Mais avec ces rumeurs et ces photos je ne pense plus à rien, j'oublie tout, je suis obsédé. Je me couche à ses côtés avec délicatesse, le matelas ne frémit même pas.

\- Et… tu y as été seule ?

\- Tu plaisantes ? Pour que tout le monde me demande où tu es ou pire, avec qui tu es ? Après toutes ces horribles photos comment veux-tu que j'ose encore sortir ?

\- Je…

\- Oh Laurent, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? murmure-t-elle d'une voix éteinte.

Je sens un mélange de culpabilité et d'agacement m'envahir, il ne manquait plus que ça. Comme si je n'avais déjà pas assez d'ennuis comme ça. Bon, il faut que je reste calme et que je sauve les meubles coûte que coûte. Je repense brièvement à la remarque de Robert concernant ma frilosité, il est marrant lui, s'il croit que c'est si simple d'envoyer bazarder la majeure partie de sa vie. Je réfléchis à toute vitesse, elle commence à pleurer doucement.

\- Écoute c'est n'importe quoi cette histoire de photos, tu le sais bien. Ne me dis pas que tu y crois, Lucie.

\- Mais tu te rends compte de l'effet que ça m'a fait de voir ça ? Tout le monde se moque de moi, tu t'en rends compte ?

\- Mais non, je te jure que non. Je ne t'en ai pas parlé avant parce que je trouvais ça lamentable mais c'est un coup monté de Kubrick pour faire vendre son DVD, rien de plus. Je suis désolé que tu aies pu croire à tout ça.

\- Quoi ? hoquette-t-elle à travers ses larmes. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Que c'est un coup monté. J'ai mis mon avocat là-dessus, il est en train de déjouer le piège et je ne suis pas prêt de laisser tomber, crois-moi. Je trouve ces manières de faire inacceptables.

\- Ton avocat ? Jean ? Tu as été voir Jean pour ça ? Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? fait-elle en se tournant vers moi.

Je soutiens son regard, c'est difficile mais je tiens bon malgré mon cœur qui bat la chamade et une bonne dose de mauvaise conscience. Ça sert d'être journaliste et lisse, on en garde un certain sang-froid.

\- Parce que c'est tellement débile que ça m'a énervé, je ne voulais pas t'en parler. C'est le revers de la médaille, ce genre d'article et de presse merdique.

\- Mais tu es sûr que c'est Kubrick ?

\- Pratiquement. Le détective de Jean fait des recherches pour avoir des preuves mais il n'y a pas de hasard. Il n'y a que Kubrick qui ait un quelconque intérêt dans cette affaire, Robert se débat aussi pour tout faire interdire, dis-je rapidement.

\- Tu le vois encore ? me demande-t-elle sur un ton mi-figue mi-raisin.

\- Non. Plus depuis longtemps. On était amis, enfin amis c'est beaucoup dire, c'est vrai qu'on a parfois déjeuné ensemble mais on s'est perdus de vue. C'est pour ça que je pense que c'est un coup monté, parce que ces photos sont vieilles. Et en plus elles ne prouvent rien du tout. Non mais tu les as vues ? C'est de la pure diffamation de photographier deux personnes dans la rue et prétendre qu'elles couchent ensemble. C'est n'importe quoi…

\- Faut avouer…

\- Ça me rend fou de rage, je te jure ! Je ne décolère pas, ça me bouffe.

\- Mais pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? souffle-t-elle doucement.

\- Parce que j'avais trop honte, même si tout est faux. Ça me fait trop mal, j'ajoute sans mentir. Si tu savais comme ça fait mal…

Elle se penche vers moi pour m'embrasser et je ne sais plus d'où vient ce goût salé sur ses lèvres. Comme un idiot je repense à cette vieille blague « Jusque-là tout va bien, comme dit le type qui tombe du quinzième étage en passant devant le septième » mais je n'ai pas envie de rire.

 

**A suivre...**


	39. In jeopardy

**DANS UNE CAGE OU AILLEURS**

**Chapitre 39**

**In jeopardy**

**Bienvenue dans le naufrage, accrochez vous au bastingage ! Bonne lecture ^^**

**_In jeopardy est une chanson de Roger Hogdson_ **

**10 heures.** Les têtes se détournent sur mon passage dans les couloirs et les conversations s'interrompent brusquement, ça y est, on y est. Dans le cœur du cyclone. Lucie faisait la gueule ce matin et Tara a pleuré avant d'aller à l'école, il fait froid et je ne sais même plus quel jour on est. Ma vie s'est arrêtée avec la sortie de ce torchon. J'ai reçu cinq mails d'amis ce matin, rigolards ou anxieux, dont celui de Gérard « Putain dis-moi que c'est pas vrai. T'es pas un enculé à ce point-là quand même ? », mail qui me fait encore rougir quand j'y pense.  _Si tu savais, Gérard…_  

J'ai eu envie de répondre « Si, et ça m'a plu au-delà de ce que tu peux imaginer » mais je n'ai pas réussi à trouver les touches sur mon portable. Mes mains tremblaient trop. Je ne sais même plus comment je suis arrivé jusqu'à mon bureau, je ne me souviens pas de la route. J'ai roulé machinalement, en état d'hypnose. « Il faudra qu'on parle ce soir » m'a dit Lucie avant de partir, le visage sévère. Je n'ai pas répondu, juste acquiescé. Foutu, je suis foutu. Avec un peu de chance ce soir n'arrivera pas, jamais.

Le café de la machine est amer, Caroline ne m'en a pas apporté un ce matin, elle m'a fixé avec ce drôle de regard, mélange de mépris et de pitié et j'ai eu envie de disparaître sous le bureau. Elle m'a montré son book sur mon prochain sujet et je crois que j'ai réussi à lui répondre d'une manière cohérente, presque lucide. Elle parle, j'acquiesce. Continuer comme si de rien n'était, juste un jour comme un autre, un peu froid pour la saison. Mon émission en préparation et le journal de demain à présenter, mon anniversaire de mariage ce week-end et le dentiste. Les vacances en Corse qui se profilent, un remaniement ministériel, le golf et le squash, la moto. Et ma gueule sur des photos, qui m'obsèdent mais que je dois oublier. Simples péripéties.

 

**11 heures**. Caroline sort de mon bureau avec du boulot pour la journée, je n'ai pas le courage d'ouvrir mes mails. Tout est dangereux, miné. Pour lutter contre le stress je décide de naviguer un peu sur le web, la page MSN s'affiche sur mon écran, mon cœur loupe un battement. _« Avec quelle star des médias Robert Pattinson a-t-il eu une aventure ? »_ clignote le titre, je vois ma photo s'afficher avec celle de deux comédiens, à côté de celle de Robert. Merde. Mes cheveux se dressent sur ma tête et je ne peux plus respirer, ma main tremble sur la souris.

Avec un sentiment de parfaite irréalité je me dis que c'est un jeu, un concours. Il y a peut-être un truc à gagner à la clé et comme par hasard j'ai la bonne réponse. Bingo. Un week-end à Etretat pour deux, un magnum de champagne ou un aller simple pour Las Vegas, option « divorce express ». Non, je ne passerai pas par la case départ et je ne toucherai pas 20 000, je suis foutu, cette fois c'est foutu.

Par pur masochisme je clique sur le lien et je vois s'afficher une photo de Robert et moi prise sur le tournage, il est en peignoir et moi en chemise blanche, on se regarde en souriant, on aperçoit Jack derrière nous. Une photo anodine mais qui devient une bombe, on peut tout imaginer, qu'il va enlever son peignoir ou vient de le remettre, on peut imaginer mon désir et mon envie de lui, mon sexe gonflé et nos corps attirés l'un vers l'autre. Un rendez-vous ou une amourette, un coup aux chiottes ou une passion dévorante. On peut imaginer tous mes souvenirs, la première nuit en Écosse, sa fragilité et son désespoir, mon incertitude et ma lâcheté. Ce plaisir insensé et nos cris de plaisir, les soirs de solitude et mes courses effrénées vers le Ritz.

Après un long moment de stupeur totale je découvre dans la suite de l'article - que je survole des yeux - qu'on est censés avoir vécu ensemble à Londres après sa tentative de suicide, c'est là que nous nous serions rapprochés. C'est quoi ces conneries ? Une source bien informée prétend que je lui ai redonné goût à la vie après le départ de Kristen, je me crispe sur la souris. Bien entendu sous l'article se trouve une photo du film, Robert en train de baiser avec Tom, ils sont nus entre leurs draps noirs, l'un dessus l'autre dessous, pas difficile d'imaginer ma gueule à la place de Tom et ma queue bien au chaud.

Le téléphone sonne, je sursaute. Une sueur froide m'envahit, c'est Étienne. Merde. Je décide de ne pas répondre mais il insiste, sur l'écran je lis les premiers commentaires d'internautes.

_\- Merde, j'auré pas cru ça de lui._

_\- Il à pas trouver mieux, Robert ?_

_\- Tous des enculés à la télé. De toute façon ils ne cherchent que le fric et le cul._

_\- Bravo M. Delahousse. Belle hypocrisie. J'ai encore lu un article sur vous la semaine dernière, vous vous vantiez de votre vie normale et d'avoir deux enfants, vous pouvez nous donner des leçons._

_\- C même pas vrai. Robert aime Kristen, il l'aimera toujours, comme dan le film._

La sonnerie me vrille les oreilles, je tends la main pour faire cesser la torture, j'entends la voix froide d’Étienne.

\- Je t'attends à 14 heures dans mon bureau, Laurent.

\- Pourquoi ? je balbutie, le cœur pris dans un étau.

\- Je ne peux pas te parler maintenant. 14 heures.

Il raccroche avant que je réponde, mon portable se met à vibrer et la musique d'Yves Simon s'élève, c'est Lucie. Oh merde, quelqu'un lui a parlé de MSN, elle me demande des comptes. Je croyais que la mise à mort était pour ce soir. Non visiblement tout s'accélère, l'hallali a été reprogrammé pour tout de suite, en avant-première sur vos écrans messieurs dames la chute du journaliste vedette, le chéri de ces dames – Ah ah il les a bien eues, il était pédé lui aussi, quelle époque, quelle misère !

Le sol se rapproche dangereusement, je viens de dépasser le deuxième étage, mon corps en bouillie sur la chaussée c'est pour tout de suite. Il n'y a pas de poignée sur ces foutues fenêtres en verre fumé impossibles à ouvrir, pourtant je sens le vent dans mes cheveux et la chute dans mon ventre, le sol se rapproche, c'est pour tout de suite. La délivrance peut-être.

J'éteins mon portable d'un doigt nerveux et j'attrape mon paquet de cigarette, couvert d'une sueur froide et poisseuse. Je suis fait comme un rat et il n'est même pas midi. Je clique sur la petite croix à droite, on pourrait croire qu'il ne s'est rien passé, sur mon bureau c'est le bordel comme d'habitude, les dépêches arrivent chaque seconde sur mon mail, il y a des guerres, des meurtres et des scandales financiers, comme d’habitude. Un jour comme un autre, super bien imité. Le téléphone sonne, j'arrache la prise d'un geste. Enfin le silence. Caroline passe la tête par la porte – depuis quand elle ne frappe plus avant d'entrer ?

\- Tu te rappelles de ton déjeuner à midi avec le porte-parole du Premier Ministre ?

\- Comment ? Ah non, impossible. Impossible, dis-je en me levant d'un bond et en allumant ma cigarette d'un geste chancelant. J'ai une obligation… un truc sérieux.

\- Il t'attend au Pré Carré, tu devrais partir tout de suite ou tu vas être en retard, dit-elle sans prêter attention à mes paroles.

\- Tu entends ce que je viens de te dire ?

\- Non, Laurent, fait-elle en me fixant sévèrement. Tu ne vas pas craquer maintenant. Si tu craques tout le monde te croira coupable et on ne refuse pas ce type d'invitation, tu le sais. Pense à ta carrière, Bon Dieu !

Ma carrière est finie, tout est fini mais elle ne le sait pas encore. C'est pour moi ou pour elle qu'elle a peur ? Que l'ascenseur social tombe en panne, qu'elle ait fait tout ça pour rien ? Difficile d'admettre qu'on a parié sur le mauvais cheval, un foutu enculé. Avec ses yeux sévères on croirait une maitresse d'école, je ne suis plus qu'un petit garçon.

\- Bon je t’appelle un taxi, recoiffe-toi tu es livide. Tu entends ?

Je crois que je hausse les épaules, les yeux fixés sur Paris, dehors. Non, je ne vais pas pouvoir aller à ce rendez-vous, je ne vais pas pouvoir faire semblant, c'est impossible, je n'en ai plus la force. Parler posément de politique intérieure alors que ma gueule et le cul de Robert s'affichent sur la même page internet, c'est juste pas possible. Mon cerveau est vide, je ne trouve plus les mots pour l'exprimer. J'ai envie de lui dire « C'est gentil d'essayer Caroline mais c'est trop tard, le masque craque, je n'y arrive plus ». Mes jambes cèdent sous moi, la machine est à bout. Devant mes yeux la photo de Robert et Tom dans les draps noirs, la mienne à côté. Un éblouissement.

Je me laisse tomber sur mon fauteuil, blême, bouche bée, elle se penche vers moi, faussement compatissante.

\- Ça ne va pas ? Tu te sens mal ? Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ?

Ses doigts nerveux défont ma cravate, pourquoi j'ai pas couché avec elle, plutôt ? Pourquoi avoir été chercher une star, pour qui je me suis pris ? Elle glisse un peu d'eau entre mes lèvres sèches, je vois des photos de Robert partout.

\- Laurent, tu ne vas pas t'évanouir ? Attends, j'ai un truc là, ça va te faire du bien, souffle-t-elle en fouillant dans son micro sac à main.

Des gélules bleues passent entre mes lèvres, je ne sais pas ce que c'est, je murmure « C'est foutu, je suis foutu… ». Elle me fixe avec anxiété, cette fois elle s'inquiète vraiment, elle est tout près de moi à genoux, elle chuchote « Mais c'est pas vrai, hein ? C'est pas vrai ? ». Mon visage répond pour moi, je vois ses yeux s'écarquiller, tout défile en une seconde, mes mensonges, ma culpabilité, l'amour et le scandale.

« Oh… » souffle-t-elle.

Je sais que ce soir elle dira à son copain « Je l'ai vu tout de suite dans ses yeux qu'il l'avait fait. Il a vraiment couché avec lui, non mais t'imagine ça ? Arrête de te gratter les couilles, tu m'écoutes ? » « Quoi ? » « Non mais c'est trop dégueu, t'imagines ? »

Oui, elle imagine bien, elle imagine tout, elle me regarde différemment, avec admiration presque. Baiser avec Pattinson ça doit être quelque chose, elle rougit et je vois passer des scènes obscènes dans ses pupilles élargies, des bondages et des orgies, je baisse le regard. Non c'était pas ça nous, c'était de l'amour mais il ne reste que des rumeurs et des perversions.

\- Laurent, tu trembles ? Tu veux rentrer chez toi ? reprend-elle en passant doucement sa main sur mon front – main que je repousse nerveusement.

Non je ne veux pas rentrer avec elle, je ne veux pas qu'elle me console ni qu'on baise ensemble, comment peut-elle penser que son cul me fera quelque chose après avoir baisé avec Robert ? Elle comprend, se rembrunit et se relève, amère.

\- Bon ben j'appelle la secrétaire de Matignon alors, je dis quoi ?

\- Ce que tu veux, Caroline. Ce que tu veux. J'ai besoin d'être un peu seul, là. Tu peux fermer la porte derrière toi ?

Le regard de parfait mépris qu'elle me jette me laisse froid, oui je suis un enculé, je sais.

 

**14 heures**. Je marche comme un robot vers le bureau d’Étienne, les yeux rivés au sol. Les gens s'écartent sur mon passage, j'entends parfois un « bonjour » auquel je réponds sans lever les yeux, j'essaie de me convaincre que je saurai faire face après deux barrettes blanches avalées à la hâte aux chiottes. Je me souviens y avoir croisé Francis, un bon collègue, qui a fait un pas de côté en me voyant. Je sens encore le rouge de la honte sur mon front. Non, je n'agresse pas les collègues dans les chiottes, je n'en suis pas là quand même. La moquette est moelleuse sous mes pieds, les murs tanguent légèrement. Quel jour on est ? Jeudi ? Vendredi ? Mes pensées m'échappent, elles volètent au-dessus de moi, ma tête est emplie de photos et d'articles sur Robert, sur moi, ils occupent tout l'espace disponible dans mon crâne.

Deux coups à la porte et j'entre, Étienne est en face de moi au téléphone, il me semble lire l'ébauche d'un sourire sur ses lèvres. Salaud. Bien entendu il poursuit sa conversation sans me prêter attention, imbu de lui-même, mais je sais qu'il brûle de raccrocher et de me flanquer la pâtée, enfin. Depuis le temps qu'il l'attend.

\- Oui, ce sera vite réglé, ne vous inquiétez pas, dit-il avant de raccrocher et se pencher vers moi.

On s'observe quelques secondes, je laisse la colère et le mépris m'envahir, chassant la peur.

\- Alors Laurent, quoi de neuf ? fait-il en grimaçant un sourire.

\- Je ne sais pas. À toi de me dire. C'est toi qui voulais me voir.

\- Tu dois bien te douter, non ?

\- Non, de quoi ? dis-je en toute innocence – je ne vais pas lui simplifier la tâche, à ce connard.

\- Bon écoute on ne va pas jouer au chat et la souris, je n'ai pas le temps. J'ai eu la Direction en ligne, ils sont très mécontents de te voir partout dans la presse en ce moment. C'est très mauvais pour la crédibilité de notre journal.

\- Parce que tu crois que moi je suis heureux de voir ma gueule partout ? C'est une campagne de diffamation contre moi, Étienne, un démolissage en règle. J'aurais aimé un peu de soutien de votre part.

\- Du soutien de notre part ? À quel titre ? fait-il, méfiant.

\- Parce que tout ça c'est de votre faute, à la Direction et toi.

\- Quoi ? s'étrangle-t-il. Ça veut dire quoi ?

\- Ça veut dire qu'il ne fallait pas m'envoyer là-bas pour le making-off, à la merci de Kubrick. C'était une idée à la con. Un piège.

\- Mais tu deviens fou, Laurent. Je ne comprends rien du tout à ce que tu racontes. Qu'est-ce que Kubrick vient faire là ?

\- C'est un fou. Un malade. Il avait besoin de pub pour vendre son DVD, c'est tout ce qu'il a trouvé. Je suis la cible idéale, tu comprends ça ?

Étienne hausse les sourcils puis se lève et contourne son bureau.

\- T'as une drôle d'analyse des choses.

\- Je veux bien que Kubrick soit une ordure, concède-t-il en me fixant, mais t'étais quand même pas obligé de coucher avec Pattinson. C'était pas dans le contrat.

Le coup est bas, il me coupe le souffle quelques secondes. Je soutiens difficilement le regard d’Étienne, putain j'ai interviewé des Présidents, c'est pas pour me laisser démolir par une racaille de son espèce.

\- C'est de la diffamation. De la calomnie.

\- J'ai vu les photos, Laurent. Toutes les photos.

\- Quoi ? Elles ne prouvent rien et tu le sais. C'est facile de photographier deux personnes côte à côte et d'affirmer qu'elles couchent ensemble. Enfin bordel, tu le sais bien !

\- Je ne parle pas de celles-là. Je parle de celles que le magazine _Interlude_ va publier le mois prochain. Et là, c'est… de la bombe, ajoute-t-il en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

\- Quoi ? Quelles photos ? dis-je en sentant mes cheveux se dresser littéralement sur ma tête.

\- Tu veux vraiment les voir ? fait-il en se levant et en ouvrant le tiroir de son bureau. Je te préviens, c'est très…

Oh merde. Oh non. Pas ça. Une poigne de fer vient m'essorer le cœur et les entrailles, je me sens trembler comme une feuille. Je suis mort, mort. Dans un ultime sursaut je me redresse :

\- Non. Je ne veux pas les voir. Je sais qu'il circule des horreurs sur le web, c'est un montage. Un simple photomontage.

Pas question de regarder des clichés de mon cul en compagnie d’Étienne. Et puis quoi encore ? J'avale ma salive avec difficulté, tentant de maitriser ma voix.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu goberais un truc pareil, Étienne…

\- Toi non plus, hé hé ! C'est impressionnant, fait-il un ton rêveur. Si c'est du montage, c'est drôlement bien fait, parce que pour avoir une photo de toi où tu ouvres la bouche de cette manière-là…

\- Stop. Stop. Arrête, dis-je en m'accrochant aux accoudoirs du fauteuil. Épargne-moi les grossièretés. Tu veux quoi ?

\- Oh moi, rien. C'est pas moi qui m'apprête à les vendre. Moi je veux juste sauver l'honneur de cette chaîne, parce que si j'ai ces photos tout le monde les aura bientôt. Et ça c'est hors de question.

\- Donc… ?

\- Donc tu ne présentes plus le journal. On ne te verra plus à l'antenne, désolé. On ne peut pas prendre le risque d'un tel accident industriel…

\- Tu plaisantes ? dis-je en me levant d'un bond, hors de moi. Après tous les scandales d'interviews manipulées et de corruption qu'il y a eu par le passé on me retire l'antenne pour une affaire purement privée ?

\- T'inquiète pas, elle va pas le rester longtemps, privée. Pas avec ce genre de photos. T'es foutu, Laurent, fait-il plus doucement. Sincèrement, je te plains.

Soudain ma colère retombe d'un coup, le gouffre est sous mes pieds, je vacille dangereusement. Un sentiment d'irréalité est ma dernière attache pour ne pas devenir fou, peut-être que tout cela est un rêve, un cauchemar. Une erreur. Non, Étienne me fixe avec pitié, c'est pire que tout. Là, je suis vraiment fichu. J'ouvre la bouche, rien ne sort.

\- Je vais te donner un conseil. Fous le camp. Pars en reportage à l'étranger, n'importe où. Personne n'est prêt à affronter ça. On te paie tes deux mois de préavis, profites-en pour voyager.

Putain, ça fait mal quand même de se faire mettre. Beaucoup plus qu'en réalité, le plaisir en moins. Non le plaisir est entièrement pour Étienne, je le lis dans ses yeux. Ordure. Mais c'est même pas la peine de lutter, la décision a été prise au plus haut niveau, Étienne n'est qu'un fusible. Je suis foutu, comme journaliste. Game over. Autant partir la tête haute, tant que je peux.

\- Et vous allez me licencier pour quel motif ? dis-je en me levant.

\- T'inquiète, on négociera avec ton avocat. T'es pas mauvais dans le reportage et les portraits, tu pourras peut-être te recaser. Sur la TNT, conclut-il en regardant sa montre.

La porte se referme derrière moi, je retourne à mon bureau comme dans un rêve, sonné. KO debout. Je ne réponds plus à personne, de toute façon dans deux mois je ne ferai plus partie de cette boîte. Non, dans deux minutes. Je vais faire mes cartons et me tirer, comme dans les films américains. Droit du travail, tu parles.

J'entre dans mon bureau, les affiches et photos au mur de mes plus grands faits d'armes me narguent. Tu t'es pris pour un journaliste intègre, hein ? Ben non, t'es qu'un salopard d'enculé, ça efface tout. Tout le travail fait, l'intelligence, le courage, le respect. Tu n'es plus rien, comme le premier homme politique venu pris la main dans le sac dans une chambre d'hôtel ou ailleurs. Juste un pervers. Je rafle toutes mes affaires personnelles d'un geste, mon téléphone sonne, je n'y suis pour personne. Je ne suis rien, plus rien. J'empile tout pêle-mêle, l'ordi portable, les cadres et les papiers, les bulletins de paie, le stylo Mont-Blanc, les dépêches ultra confidentielles et les clés USB, les bouquins dédicacés, puis je case avec difficulté mon 7 d'or en haut de la pile, avec la tentation de le foutre à la poubelle. Est-ce qu'on peut vous retirer un prix pour mauvaise conduite ?

Caroline passe la tête par la porte.

\- On peut se voir patron ?

\- Non, je dois partir, là. Une urgence…

\- Mais t'emmènes tout ? Tu changes de bureau ? fait-elle en jouant mal la comédie.

\- Non, je me tire avant qu'on me fiche à la porte. Pas question d'accepter ça. On ne me traite pas comme ça, moi, dis-je avec un sursaut de fierté.

\- Mais… et moi ? fait-elle d'une voix de petite fille.

\- T'inquiète, j'aurai un remplaçant. T'auras qu'à lécher auprès de lui et lui assurer que tu savais que j'étais un salaud et un pervers. En inventant quelques histoires bien dégueu tu garderas ta place. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi, dis-je en la regardant en face.

Elle me claque la porte au nez, bien fait. Chargé comme un mulet je traverse le couloir pour me rendre à l'ascenseur, Samuel me salue avec un soupçon d'effroi, tête basse. Oui, lui se doutait de tout depuis longtemps, je me demande comment j'ai pu penser que je sauverais les meubles au milieu de l'incendie. Arrivé en bas je constate que je ne pourrai pas tout emmener en moto, chienne de vie. Pas question non plus de tout abandonner là, ce serait une aubaine pour les paparazzis.

La blonde de l'accueil m'appelle un taxi en me lançant des petits coups d'œil surpris, j'essaie de me cacher derrière le rhododendron géant avec mes cartons. Pathétique. Carole B., mon actrice favorite et amie entre dans le hall avec son agent, je me détourne. Merde. Pourvu qu'elle ne me voie pas. Je retiens mon souffle le temps qu'elle entre dans l'ascenseur, je ne pensais pas en être là, quand même.

Sitôt dans le taxi j'appelle Jean pour qu'il prenne contact avec la rédaction d' _Interlude_ , l'article et les photos ne doivent pas sortir. À aucun prix. Je suis prêt à tout vendre pour éviter ça, pas question que ma mère, ma femme ou mes amis voient ça. Jean me fait grâce du « Je te l'avais bien dit » mais son ton est grave, il ne parvient même pas à plaisanter.

\- Je ne te garantis rien, dit-il avant de raccrocher sèchement.

Je m'accroche à la poignée de l'Audi blanche, terrifié. Le taxi avance rapidement dans le flot parisien, il est à peine 15h30. C'est la première fois que je rentre à la maison si tôt. Dans une demi-heure les filles rentreront de l'école, je n'ose même pas envisager d'aller les attendre à la sortie. Pas aujourd'hui.  _Plus jamais_ , me souffle une petite voix.

Plus jamais. La maison est vide, Mme Dios est sortie, j'abandonne les cartons dans le garage pour errer dans les pièces vides et impeccables. Tout à l'heure je devrai faire semblant pour mes filles, faire semblant d'aller bien pour ne pas leur coller ma terreur, mais quand Lucie rentrera…

**_  
_ **

**_A suivre..._ **


	40. No regrets

**DANS UNE CAGE, OU AILLEURS**

**Chapitre 40**

**No regrets**

**_No regrets est une chanson de Robbie Williams écrite par les Pet Shop Boys, ne manquez pas la fin du clip !_ **

 

 

Une longue route immobile sous la chaleur s'étire devant moi, pourtant tout est vert alentour, je suis encore à deux heures de Calistoga, je commence à somnoler au volant de mon 4x4 de luxe. J'aurais pu prendre l'avion puis une voiture de location mais je voulais ça, vivre ça. La traversée du désert, au sens propre. Avant un havre de verdure, non loin de la baie de San Pablo.

J'aperçois une station-service sur la route 29 au milieu de la Napa Valley, je crois que j'ai besoin d'un café, même américain. Je m'assois sur une banquette en cuir, la serveuse me verse un café d'un air las, je devrais prendre une soupe à la tomate mais je commande un doughnut, de toute façon ça a moins d'importance, maintenant que je ne fais plus de télé. J'ai dû prendre quelques kilos, je m'en fiche. Depuis que je suis en Californie j'oublie la notoriété, l'image, ça fait du bien. Personne ne me connait ici même si j'ai dû faire la une de quelques magazines, à l'occasion. Bien malgré moi.

Une famille entre, amenant un peu de vie dans le café désert. Ils sont tous en tee-shirt, des touristes venus découvrir la « légendaire Napa Valley », sorte de Bordelais local. La fierté qu'ils ont de leurs vins me fait sourire mais pourquoi pas ? Ils ne sont pas si mauvais après tout. Ça me change des paysages désertiques que j'ai traversés avant, j'ai presque la nostalgie de mon pays, ici.

La petite fille blonde réclame un milk-shake à la framboise, je détourne les yeux rapidement. Ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas vu mes filles que ça me transperce comme une fine aiguille, la douleur ne disparait ni avec le temps ni avec les kilomètres. Je me raccroche à l'idée qu'elles viendront me voir pour les vacances de Pâques dans un mois, après une lutte acharnée entre avocats. J'échange chaque semaine des messages avec elles sous le contrôle pointilleux de ma femme – bientôt ex - qui cherche je ne sais quoi dans mes mails. Une incitation à la débauche, des photos pornos ? C'est pathétique d'en être arrivé là mais je crois que si je n'étais pas parti tout de suite j'aurais pu en devenir fou, de ce scandale. Je secoue la tête pour chasser les images du passé, il me semble que la mère de famille me fixe derrière ses lunettes noires. Hasard ou… ? Non, hasard. Elle doit me trouver bizarre à les observer ainsi, se rend-elle compte de la chance qu'elle a d'avoir une famille unie ?

Le fils aîné joue avec son portable, la petite fille blonde fait des bulles dans son milk-shake, je regarde en douce la dernière photo des filles que j'ai sur moi, bien cachée dans mon portefeuille, sur mon cœur. Lucie ne veut pas que nous échangions par webcam, je suppose qu'elles ont changé déjà. Rendez-vous est pris à Los Angeles, j'ai du travail en attendant, heureusement. Un reportage sur les centres de méditation en Californie et autres ashram, reportage que je produis moi-même et que je compte bien vendre à une chaîne de la TNT. Le contrat est presque déjà signé. Presque.

Je repars en laissant un billet de cinq dollars sur la table, l'image de la petite fille aux cheveux blonds m'accompagne sur le parking, il fait encore plus chaud sur l'asphalte. Les collines vertes couvertes de vignes me serrent un peu le cœur, non il ne faut pas que je pense à la France, il faut que je me concentre sur mes objectifs. Même si ça me fout la trouille je ne suis pas venu ici par hasard, ce soir je serai à Calistoga, ma destination.

Je jette un coup d'œil à la carte, j'ai déjà traversé les villes de Napa, Yountville et ses restaus français hors de prix, Oakville si typique et Saint Helena. Bientôt la fin du chemin, le radio californienne en sourdine me berce, on s'habitue à rouler lentement même si c'est légèrement abrutissant. Mon début de barbe me gratte un peu, je ne me rase plus qu'exceptionnellement, mes cheveux ont poussé, je vois quelqu’un d’autre dans mon miroir le matin. Un autre moi, peut-être le vrai.

Je me gare sur le parking du Calistoga Luxury Springs, tout est blanc, propre et riche, comme dans la chanson. Si net et apprêté qu'on dirait un décor, une sorte de Disneyland en carton-pâte. Mais non, tout est vrai, c'est un rêve pour Américains. Un jeune homme m'accompagne à mon bungalow, j'ai l'impression que tout est désert, pas un bruit dans les allées à part un « plouf » lointain et le gazouillis des oiseaux. Le bungalow est à l'image du reste, vaste et zen, on pourrait être n'importe où, en Thaïlande ou ailleurs, c'est la déco à la mode, dépouillée et verdoyante. Il me présente les commodités de son mauvais anglais, je ne comprends que la moitié de ce qu'il me dit mais je m'en fiche. Je trouverai bien les piscines et le spa tout seul.

Une bouteille de pink champagne attend dans son seau glacé, je soupire. Boire seul, rien de pire. Je résiste à l'envie de trouver une évasion facile en défaisant rapidement ma valise, polos, chemises froissées, livres et la pochette rouge si importante qui me suit partout, que je vérifie encore une fois, par habitude. Oui, tout est là. L'épreuve originale, bien cachée sous une couverture neutre. Je résiste à l'envie de l'ouvrir, je vais d'abord prendre une douche, j'en ai bien besoin.

Il y a tant de boutons et de fonctions sur la douche que j'envisage d’en demander le mode d'emploi, finalement un jet glacé m'arrose, il me faut quelques secondes pour trouver l'eau chaude et réduire le flot, je regrette presque les bonnes vieilles baignoires du Vieux Continent. Heureusement les serviettes sont moelleuses et je vais sur mon petit bout de jardin à l'abri des regards –la végétation sépare astucieusement les bungalows- pour m'asseoir sur un transat et me sécher un peu aux doux rayons de soleil californien, je ferme les yeux. Paradis.

Un frisson me réveille, le soleil s'est caché derrière les arbres, j'entends des voix qui se rapprochent. Je me réfugie à l'intérieur du bungalow trop frais. La clim est à fond, il me faut encore cinq minutes pour arriver à la régler au minimum, réduisant ainsi le bruit de la soufflerie. Je décide de m'attaquer à l'écran géant, multifonctions lui aussi, il fait tout sauf le café. J'ai besoin de bruit, bientôt les rires préenregistrés des séries familiales emplissent la pièce. Je zappe sur les 200 chaines, lassé d'avoir autant de choix et aussi peu de bons programmes, je finis par mettre un vieux film en noir et blanc, au moins il n'y pas de nana qui se trémousse à poil ni de rires faux.

À la tombée de la nuit je m'attaque à la bouteille de champagne américain, juste pour voir. Goûter. C'est sans doute un ersatz lui aussi, comme mes « vacances » sont un ersatz de vraies vacances. Quand le bouchon saute je revois la dernière bouteille que j'ai ouverte, il y a longtemps. Dans une autre vie.

 

 

J'étais dans le salon avec les filles, faisant semblant de m'intéresser à leurs jeux, l'esprit en déroute. J'avais quitté mon bureau en début d'après-midi après avoir perdu mon job, je cherchais désespérément comment l'annoncer à Lucie en écoutant les babillages de Tara. Soudain j'ai eu l'idée de positiver tout cela pour m'en sortir. La seule défense, l'attaque.

Je venais de remonter la bouteille de ma cave, une cave sublime avec les meilleurs crus, quand Lucie est arrivée, faisant claquer la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec cette bouteille ? m'a-t-elle dit agressivement en faisant valser ses chaussures.

\- Je… j'ai quelque chose à t'apprendre. On va fêter ça, ai-je improvisé en essayant de sourire.

\- Sans blague ? Vas-y, dis-moi, a-t-elle ajouté en grinçant des dents.

Tara a levé la tête, inquiète, elle avait bien senti le changement d'ambiance et Lily a allumé la télé. Je me suis mordu la lèvre, j'avais l'air d'un idiot, ma bouteille à la main.

\- Moins fort la télé, Lily, a fait Lucie. Viens Laurent, on va discuter dans la salle à manger. Soyez sages les filles, papa et maman doivent parler.

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai réussi à attraper deux verres sans les casser mais je l'ai suivie dans notre immense salle à manger, les oreilles bourdonnantes. Elle s'est assise à table, l'air sérieux, j'ai pris place en face d'elle et j'ai posé les verres puis ouvert la bouteille, le claquement du bouchon a résonné comme un coup de feu, je crois qu'on a sursauté tous les deux.

\- Bon alors on fête quoi ? Ton licenciement ? a-t-elle attaqué alors que je versais le liquide pétillant dans les flûtes.

\- Co… Comment ? Mais qui t'a dit ça ?

\- Une bonne âme qui travaille avec toi, tu sais que dans ces cas-là les gens sont toujours ravis de t'annoncer les mauvaises nouvelles. Je suis vraiment passée pour une cruche. Merci, Laurent. Merci de ta confiance.

\- Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Qui t'a dit ça ? ai-je insisté.

\- Caroline, ton assistante. Soi-disant qu'elle s'inquiétait pour toi parce que tu avais vidé ton bureau et que tu avais l'air malade. Tu sais ce que c'est, les risques psychosociaux, tout ça…

\- Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend à cette conne ?

\- N'essaie pas de noyer le poisson, Laurent, je te connais. Est-ce que tu as quitté ton bureau avec toutes tes affaires oui ou non ?

Son ton était froid et son regard accusateur, j'étais au tribunal sans avocat ni alibi, je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau.

\- Oui, ai-je fait dans un sursaut. Mais on ne m'a pas licencié. C'est moi qui suis parti.

\- Mais t'es fou ? T'as démissionné comme ça sans m'en parler ?

\- Je… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Enfin si, je sais. Ça devenait intolérable, je suis pris dans une tempête médiatique horrible, une vraie cabale et la direction a refusé de me soutenir alors… j'en ai tiré les conclusions.

Elle est restée immobile bouche ouverte quelques secondes, surprise, puis a cillé.

\- Quelle tempête médiatique ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?

\- Mais tu sais bien… Toutes ces rumeurs à propos de… tu sais bien.

Je n'arrivais pas à prononcer le prénom de Robert, je me suis senti rougir malgré moi, j'ai essayé de respirer pour reprendre contenance, elle ne me quittait pas des yeux.

\- Pourquoi ? Il y a eu d'autres articles ? a-t-elle interrogé d'un ton suspicieux.

\- Oui, ai-je répondu simplement.

\- C'est donc pour ça que mes collègues me regardaient bizarrement aujourd'hui. Quand je rentrais dans une pièce les conversations s'arrêtaient… Alors c'est à cause de ça. Bravo. Et je suis la dernière avertie, une fois de plus. Je passe pour une conne, quoi. Merci. Et ils disent quoi ces articles ?

\- La même chose, avec des photos truquées. La machine est lancée, elle ne s'arrêtera plus.

\- Tu plaisantes, là ? Comment ça, on ne l'arrêtera plus ? Tu veux dire qu'on va te voir partout avec ce… et on n'y peut rien ? Tu ne peux rien faire ?

\- Mais tu sais bien ce que c'est, non ? Plus on dément plus les gens vous croient coupable, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

\- Mais… mais c'est pas possible Laurent, a-t-elle gémi en se tordant les mains. On ne va pas les laisser nous salir comme ça ?

Elle me faisait tellement pitié que j'aurais aimé lui mentir mais j'étais déjà à bout et elle était intelligente. Hélas.

\- Pour l'instant on ne peut rien faire. Le mieux est de ne rien faire, ne pas réagir. Sinon ce sera pire. Je connais le système, crois-moi. J'ai eu Jean au téléphone et…

\- Oh non mais c'est horrible, c'est horrible. Mais tu te rends compte la honte pour moi ? Tu imagines les rumeurs, les quolibets, les petites phrases ? Mais tout le monde va se foutre de moi, de nous… Mais c'est pas possible, c'est pas possible, a-t-elle hoqueté en commençant à pleurer.

\- Calme-toi Lucie, ça finira bien par se tasser. Bientôt on n'en entendra plus parler, ai-je menti en posant ma main sur la sienne et en essayant d'oublier la menace des photos obscènes à paraître.

Elle l'a retiré avec dégoût, les éclairs dans les yeux.

\- Mais t'es qu'un con, un sale con ! Tu ne te rends pas compte des dégâts pour moi, pour les filles ? Mais dans quel monde tu vis ? Tu te laisses attaquer sans rien dire ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- … mais tu sais bien, ai-je tenté d'une voix mourante. Tu sais bien que ça ne sert à rien. Qu'à jeter de l'huile sur le feu.

\- Mais bordel si, ça sert à quelque chose de se défendre ! On est dans un pays de droit, mince ! Attaque les journaux, défends-toi ! Pourquoi tu te défends pas ?

Ses pleurs ont redoublé, j'aurais voulu mourir. Ou être déjà mort. J'avais des tonnes de bonnes raisons rationnelles à lui donner mais pas le courage de mentir encore. Je regardais les petites bulles s'évaporer dans mon verre de champagne, incapable de le tenir tellement je tremblais. C'était le moment de parler, de trouver des arguments, ma gorge était sèche.

\- Oh non, c'est pas vrai, a-t-elle murmuré en relevant la tête, livide. C'est pas vrai, hein ? C'est pas ce que je crois ?

Elle avait changé de couleur, tout était dans ses yeux, la honte, l'incompréhension, le dégoût. La vérité.

\- Non c'est pas vrai, ai-je murmuré sans conviction. Je te jure. Je suis désolé…

\- Désolé ? T'es désolé ? Et c'est tout ? Oh non, non, non… Non, Laurent, non… T'as pas fait ça, hein ? Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que t'as pas fait ça. Laurent… Laurent !

\- …

\- Oh non, c'est pas vrai, c'est pas possible. Mais c'est horrible ! Dégueulasse. Oh non, je le crois pas. Dis-moi que c'est pas vrai. Dis le moi ! Mais pourquoi tu dis rien ?

\- C'est pas ce que tu crois…

\- Tu parles ! Tu me prends pour une conne toi aussi ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? T'étais pas heureux avec moi ? Il te fallait quoi ? Mais pourquoi, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? a-t-elle repris devant mon silence.

Foutue bonne question. _Parce que je suis tombé dans un piège mais on ne m'y a pas trop poussé, hélas._  Je savais bien que tout ce que je dirais serait vain et retenu contre moi alors j'ai baissé les épaules, mortifié. Autant en finir tout de suite. Après la gifle de l'après-midi et la séance pénible dans le bureau d’Étienne je ne pouvais plus lutter au risque de m'enferrer dans les sables mouvants. Tout ce que je dirais serait démenti par ces foutues photos, nier ne ferait qu'aggraver mon cas.

Et le « pourquoi » je ne l'avais pas. Parce que c'était lui, parce que c'était moi.

J'ai senti un jet glacé sur mon visage, son verre de champagne. Ça dégoulinait de partout, j'ai bêtement pensé à mon pantalon en flanelle. Elle s'est levée en faisant tomber sa chaise et avant de sortir a glapi :

\- Je te donne deux jours pour foutre le camp. Prends tes affaires et tire-toi, n'importe où. Pour l'instant on fait semblant, on ne dit rien aux filles pour ne pas les traumatiser mais tu ne les verras plus. Plus jamais.

Elle est sortie dans un claquement de porte – mal barré pour faire semblant. Et pourtant je faisais semblant depuis si longtemps déjà…

J'ai tendu la main pour boire mon verre de champagne alors que ma chemise et ma cravate étaient trempées, j'ai murmuré « À nous » à la place vide devant moi, le cœur broyé.

 

 

Je viens de finir la bouteille, un verre en entrainant un autre, emporté par les mauvais souvenirs. Pourtant il y a eu des moments paisibles dans mon exil, après avoir quitté ma maison.

D'abord l'hébétude, la fuite vers le midi avec ma moto, la tentation de ne pas revenir, de fermer les yeux sur l'autoroute et laisser le destin faire son œuvre. Et abandonner mes filles à jamais, ne leur offrir que la honte de mon suicide en héritage, pas glorieux. Alors j'ai tenu le coup, je me suis caché dans la maison de campagne de Jean dans le Gers, un peu de solitude et de repos, en évitant soigneusement journaux et internet, un exil forcé insoutenable. Retrouver le calme après le tourbillon de ma vie médiatique c'était comme s'arrêter de vivre. Un manque affreux. Toutes ces sollicitations continuelles m’avaient donné l'impression d'exister et d'être important, soudain je n'étais plus personne. Et il n'y avait plus rien, que le silence. Le vide.

Les gens du village me regardaient bizarrement, j'ai laissé pousser ma barbe, je ne parlais à personne. Je me suis retrouvé au lit avec une bonne grippe qui a bien duré trois semaines, pendant mes accès de fièvre je me croyais à nouveau à Paris avec lui ou même en Écosse. Des pans entiers de ma vie revenaient me poursuivre, surtout les échecs. Je ne voulais pas voir de médecin, juste exorciser ma vie par cette maladie, un truc idiot.

Au bout de trois jours de silence complet Jean a débarqué dans sa propre maison, il a ouvert les fenêtres et m'a regardé, recroquevillé sur le canapé.

\- Mais tu fais quoi, Laurent, exactement ? Je te croyais mort, moi ! Et chez moi, en plus.

\- Je suis malade, ça arrive, non ?

\- Oui ça arrive mais on peut se soigner, il y a des médecins même dans ce patelin paumé. Et regarde-moi ce bazar. Tu te crois où ?

\- Je savais pas que tu allais venir, j'aurais rangé. Désolé.

\- Allez lève-toi un peu, va te laver, tu fais peur.

\- Ouh là, j'ai un de ces mal de tête, ai-je dit en essayant de me redresser. Et j'ai mal partout.

\- C'est la grippe ça. Ne reste pas comme ça, bordel ! Je ne te reconnais plus, a-t-il conclu en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil en face de moi. T'étais un battant, non ?

\- Oui. Peut-être. Quand j'avais des raisons de me battre.

Il a grimacé et je n'ai même pas eu honte. Je m'en foutais un peu, j'étais si mal que rien n'avait d'importance.

\- Bon, je vais te donner des raisons de te battre, moi. J'ai vu l'avocat de Lucie, on arrivera peut-être à trouver un arrangement pour les vacances d'été.

\- Peut-être ?

\- Oui, peut-être. Elle veut des garanties. Elle veut que tu voies un médecin et les filles aussi pour qu'il atteste que tu n'es pas dangereux pour elles.

\- Un médecin ? C'est légal ?

\- Disons que c'est un peu exagéré, tu n'as tué ni père et mère, l'homosexualité n'est plus un crime. Mais elle est à cran, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

\- La salope...

\- De toute façon il faudra voir le juge et l'enquêteur social et il vaudrait mieux que tu sois en meilleur état que ça. J'espère pouvoir trouver un terrain d'entente avec son avocat mais c'est plus difficile avec elle, avec ce qu'elle endure…

Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour, je me suis tourné vers lui.

\- Ce qu'elle endure ?

\- On parle beaucoup de toi à Paris. Enfin, dans certains milieux, et ta disparition ne fait que légitimer les rumeurs. Si au moins elle avait fait face dignement, ce serait moins difficile.

\- Oui mais… je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, j'imagine.

\- Je ne sais pas. On a vu des femmes d'hommes politiques faire face dans la tempête, quitte à s'écrouler après. Ça se fait.

\- Ce n'est pas le genre de Lucie de faire semblant. Et c'est pour ça que je l'aime. Que je l'aimais… Elle a fait des déclarations ?

\- À la presse ? Non, elle est très digne de ce côté-là au moins, elle se tait. Elle a quitté son boulot momentanément pour aller chez ses parents à Bordeaux.

\- Ah ? C'est bien. Ce sont des gens bien. Et les filles ?

\- Elles sont en vacances, je crois qu'elles vont bien. Elles sont toutes petites tu sais, trop jeunes pour comprendre. Lucie leur a raconté que tu étais parti en reportage, elles te réclament mais elle leur a dit que le téléphone ne passe pas, là où tu es.

J'ai encaissé avec peine les informations, imaginant mes filles chez mes beaux-parents. Ils devaient me détester, et Lucie...

Jean m'a apporté un verre d'eau et du paracétamol, j'ai demandé à mi-voix, au supplice :

\- Et on dit quoi sur moi à Paris ? Il y a eu de nouvelles photos ? _Interlude_  ?

\- Pas pour l'instant. Je suis en négociation avec leur rédaction, ils sont extrêmement gourmands. J'ai bien peur que toutes tes indemnités de licenciement y passent.

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance, ai-je dit sourdement. Je ne veux pas que ça sorte ni que ma famille voie ça. Tu les as vues ces photos?

\- Non, a-t-il répondu rapidement – trop rapidement. Au pire on pourra crier au photomontage mais ta réputation va en prendre un coup.

\- Putain mais elles viennent d'où ?

\- Vu la qualité, d'un portable. Vous n'aviez pas fait de photos, tous les deux ? Pour le fun ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Je sais que c'est un vrai piège ce genre de choses, ça finit toujours par sortir.

\- Pourtant…, a-t-il fait d'un air hésitant.

\- Pourtant quoi ?

\- Vu l'angle, ce pourrait très bien être lui si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Ou une tierce personne dans la pièce, mais proche.

\- Quoi ? Mais il n'y a jamais eu de tierce personne et ce n'est pas le genre de Robert. Pourquoi il aurait fait ça ?

\- Pour te piéger ? Garder un souvenir ? Qu'en sais-je ? Qu'est-ce qui peut passer par la tête d'un acteur de 25 ans ?

J'ai soupiré. Tout était possible avec lui. Surtout le pire. Et Jean avait vu les photos, visiblement. Horreur. J'ai résisté à l'envie de demander si elles étaient si obscènes que ça, je connaissais déjà la réponse, à sa mine.

Un silence s'est installé, Jean a rangé un peu la pièce puis s'est tourné vers moi.

\- Je te conseille de te bouger le cul, Laurent. Il va te falloir de l'argent et une réputation refaite, si tu veux te sortir de ça.

\- Facile à dire…

\- Tu es un bon professionnel, non ? Alors fais quelque chose. Trouve-toi une autre job, fais un reportage, une enquête, un livre, que sais-je… La vie ne s'arrête pas. Si tu veux récupérer tes filles il faut te battre, montrer que tu es encore debout et lucide. Moi je me charge de la partie juridique mais toi bats-toi !

Je me souviens avoir acquiescé, il avait raison, bien sûr. Alors je suis parti m'exiler au Mexique et j'ai trouvé cette idée de reportage. Six mois de fuite et de résurrection, d'hôtel miteux en bar. Un fameux voyage, une belle traversée du désert.

 

Jusqu'à lui, s'il est bien le locataire du bungalow 12, comme je le pense.

 

**A suivre...**


	41. Lana del Rey

 

**DANS UNE CAGE, OU AILLEURS**

**Chapitre 41**

**Lana del Rey**

 

**_Lana del Rey est une chanteuse que vous connaissez, j'aime beaucoup "Summertime sadness"  
_ **

 

Je feuillette le manuscrit d'une main tremblante pour la millième fois. Je le connais par cœur et pourtant… c'est une nécessité absolue pour moi, une torture raffinée. Lire et relire les phrases qui me tuent, qui ont eu ma peau. Tout n'était qu'une histoire de peau, de toute façon. Et la mienne ne vaut plus très cher maintenant. Je regarde ma montre, c'est bientôt l'heure. Je connais son rythme, même si je peux me tromper. Il est bientôt dix heures du matin, le ciel est si bleu et pur qu'on dirait une carte postale, un décor.

J'enfile mes vieilles affaires de golf, ça fait si longtemps que je n'en ai pas fait que je me sens bizarre, décalé. C'est qui ce mec mal rasé dans le miroir avec mon pantalon et mon club de golf ? Le pantalon me serre un peu, merde. Je me suis laissé aller, je me trouve un peu bouffi, sans doute les médicaments. Et voûté. Je me redresse devant la glace, dérisoire. Bah, je m'en fous.

La voiturette me dépose au milieu du practice, je jette un coup d'œil autour de moi. Il y a déjà plusieurs personnes qui discutent, je commence mollement à m'entrainer, je crois que je suis un peu rouillé. J'ai encore le temps entre le fairway et le green, je retrouve petit à petit mes réflexes, le parcours est assez exceptionnel. Je place ma balle sur le premier fairway en gardant un œil sur le dévers droite gauche du par 4, il me reste encore une centaine de mètres en entrée de green quand j'aperçois une silhouette au loin, une silhouette reconnaissable. Faisant fi des règles, je parcours la distance qui nous sépare pour le rejoindre sur un green surélevé entouré de grass bunkers.

Il n'a pas changé, toujours grand et efflanqué, perdu dans ses culottes de golf trop larges. Il rit et se passe plusieurs fois la main dans les cheveux, geste familier, puis discute avec un homme plus âgé, tous deux paraissent soudain très concentrés sur leurs clubs. Je décide de les suivre discrètement à une distance raisonnable, espérant qu'ils vont se séparer. Ça me fait bizarre de le suivre comme ça, pour un peu je m'imagine en tueur de l'ombre, il me serait facile de me cacher derrière un arbre et de tirer sur cette cible finalement peu mouvante, je caresse cette idée quelques instants. Sauf que je ne suis pas un tueur, je suis un journaliste. Enfin, je l'étais. Avant.

Au bout d'une demi-heure l'occasion est là, l'homme qui l'accompagne se lance à la recherche de sa balle dans un green entouré d'eau et de cascades, j'arrive à la hauteur de Robert, le souffle un peu court. Il me tourne le dos, il ne m'a pas vu.

\- Magnifique green n'est-ce pas ? dis-je en français, ce qui le fait sursauter.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? dit-il en se retournant d'un bond.

\- Je fais du golf, comme toi, tu vois. C'est marrant à Paris on n'a jamais trouvé le temps d'en faire, et là je suis juste de passage et on se croise. Le monde est petit, non ? dis-je d'un ton badin.

La pupille de ses yeux clairs s'est assombrie, il ne sourit pas et me fixe d'un air méfiant. Il s'est raidi subrepticement, je reconnais ce pli crispé de sa bouche. Eh oui, le monde est petit, trop sans doute. Jamais assez quand on est journaliste et qu'on est sur une bonne piste. Je devine qu'il évalue rapidement le pourcentage de crédibilité du hasard, il fait un pas en arrière.

\- Je fais un reportage sur les centres de relaxation qui sont très à la mode ici, j'ajoute négligemment. Je reste juste une journée, après je retourne vers Los Angeles, j'ai pratiquement bouclé mes prises de vue. Et toi ?

\- Rien de spécial. Un tournage, dit-il avec réticence.

\- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Je te fais peur ?

Il secoue la tête négativement mais jette des petits coups d'œil alentour, un peu pâle. Un hélicoptère passe au-dessus de nous, rompant le silence, j'imagine qu'il voudrait être ailleurs, n'importe où. Avec un haussement d'épaules il répond enfin « non » en se balançant d'une jambe sur l'autre tout en fixant l'horizon. La tête typique de la star qui veut se débarrasser d'un gêneur.

\- Tu vas bien au fait, Robert ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus.

\- Ça va, oui. Excuse-moi, je dois rejoindre mon agent, fait-il en me tournant volontairement le dos.

\- D'accord. Je ne te dérange pas, dis-je en remarquant que son grip est trop crispé et que sa position est mauvaise. Je te souhaite une bonne matinée, alors…

Bien entendu il fait un socket, jure entre ses dents et s'éloigne à grands pas, me plantant là. Je décide de rentrer, traversant à grands pas les pelouses impeccables qui donnent sur des vignobles au loin. Un magnifique parcours mais je ne suis pas venu pour ça. Et j'ai tout mon temps, maintenant.

Je m'arrête au clubhouse pour déguster un jus de fruit bien frais sur la terrasse ombragée. Une espèce de paradis pour Californiens, ils sont tous minces et liftés, le même blond pour les dames et la même montre pour les messieurs, je me sens différent. Je suis différent. Au-dessus du bar la télé diffuse un flot d'informations continues en sourdine, il y a toujours une catastrophe quelque part mais la vraie préoccupation ici est la météo et la sortie du week-end, Palm Springs ou le lac Tahoe.

Je me commande une salade californienne, crabe, crevettes, pamplemousse rose et pommes, le tout arrosé d'une vinaigrette rose sucrée alors qu'une femme blonde s'assoit à la table d'en face. Difficile de lui donner un âge, ses lunettes noires cachent ses yeux et son visage est trop figé pour être naturel, je me demande ce qu'elle cherche. Elle commande une boisson à mi-voix, je soupçonne le cocktail relevé bien dissimulé. Sa jupe courte dévoile des jambes impeccables qu'elle plie et déplie avec régularité, elle me sourit discrètement. Je me laisserais presque tenter mais elle est si représentative de la population locale que j'ai déjà ce genre de spécimens dans mes fichiers, en nombre. Et son blues et ses souhaits m'importent peu, j'attends autre chose. Un autre spécimen, beaucoup plus rare. Après un café je quitte le golf, j'ai d'autres projets, elle fait une petite moue de ses lèvres botoxées.

 

 

La nuit vient de tomber sur la Californie je me rends au bar, déguster quelques cocktails en attendant l'heure. Mon cœur bat sourdement, c'est presque de la peur. Non, une sourde excitation plutôt. La serveuse me pose un autre _Harvey Wallbanger_ , je dévore la cerise confite en souriant doucement. Oui, c'est tout à l'heure et il ne se doute de rien. Je suis bien dissimulé derrière un palmier avec mon _Time_ , on a connu des traques plus pénibles. J'écoute d'une oreille distraite les sons californiens et Lana Del Rey en tapotant négligemment sur le livre posé sur la petite table, imaginant ses réactions. Bah, on verra bien. Au bout de trois cocktails je me lève et je me dirige vers le bungalow 12 sans réfléchir. Advienne que pourra.

Je me glisse entre les bambous qui protègent les bungalows sans beaucoup de difficulté, heureusement il fait nuit, et je me retrouve sur sa terrasse, le cœur battant. La porte-fenêtre est entrouverte, je me glisse à l'intérieur d'un bond. Tout est tellement sûr et protégé ici que les gens laissent les portes ouvertes, même celles des voitures. Mais je ne suis pas un voleur de voiture. Mes yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité à l'intérieur de la chambre, il n'est pas là. J'imagine qu'il dîne quelque part avec d'autres stars ou amis, j'espère qu'il rentrera seul. Je reconnais son bordel, les vêtements qui traînent, des CD partout et des chaussettes sales. Je m'installe dans un fauteuil en attendant, priant pour qu'il ne rentre pas trop tard.

Soudain la musique d' _Initials BB_ s'élève, je sursaute. C'est ce putain de portable, le même qu'il avait abandonné sciemment dans ma poche. Il luit dans la pénombre, abandonné sur le lit. J'imagine qu'il en a d'autres, celui-là doit être un peu vieux maintenant, dépassé. Je dois encore avoir son numéro, quelque part. Gravé au fond de ma mémoire. La musique s'élève à nouveau, je repars en pensée à Paris sous les toits. Notre nid d'amour du douzième. Je secoue la tête, il ne faut pas que je m'attendrisse. Pas le moment. Les minutes passent, longues comme des heures, je sens les courbatures s'installer, je baille.

Je viens de fermer les yeux quand un cliquetis me fait sursauter, un bruit de clés. Je me tétanise dans mon fauteuil alors que la lumière de l'entrée s'allume, j'ai à peine le temps de me redresser qu'il est là, face à moi. Ses pupilles s'élargissent, il sursaute. La lumière envahit la pièce, je cligne des yeux, ébloui.

\- Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? dit-il en reculant.

\- Je voulais te voir. Et comme tu étais pressé ce matin…

\- Get out. Sors de ma chambre ou je préviens la sécurité, fait-il blême.

\- Allons donc. On peut discuter entre voisins, non ? De quoi tu as peur, Robert ? dis-je en me relevant.

\- Je… I'm not scared but…

\- Mais si tu as peur, je le vois bien. De quoi ? On ne peut pas discuter un peu entre vieux amis ?

Il me fixe avec méfiance, je lui montre le second fauteuil de la main.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te violer dans la salle de bain, je veux juste parler un peu. Installe-toi.

\- Parler de quoi ? fait-il méfiant, sans bouger.

\- De tout et de rien. De ça, dis-je en jetant le manuscrit sur le lit, qui atterrit mollement.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Ta biographie. L'édition originale non expurgée. Devine combien ça m'a coûté de faire retirer trois paragraphes ? Dis un chiffre.

Ses yeux ne quittent pas le bouquin, il a changé de couleur. Il me ferait presque pitié. Presque.

\- Reste pas debout Robert, tu me donnes le tournis. Je veux juste parler un peu et après je partirai. Alors je te conseille de me répondre, comme ça je partirai plus vite.

\- Pourquoi je te répondrais ? fait-il en fouillant ses poches.

\- Parce que je voudrais savoir qui et pourquoi on a foutu ma vie en l'air, Robert. Toi tu vis toujours bien à ce que je vois, avec un tournage de best-seller en vue, moi j'ai été licencié, j'ai perdu ma femme et mes filles, je veux juste savoir pourquoi. Et je te déconseille d'appeler la police, si tu ne veux pas qu'on se retrouve à nouveau en première page des journaux demain. Moi j'ai plus grand-chose à perdre mais pour toi ce serait gênant. Un drôle de hasard quand même. J'ai même cru comprendre que tu avais une nouvelle fiancée ?

\- Tu veux quoi ? fait-il en s'asseyant finalement avec réticence.

\- La vérité. Des réponses. Pourquoi tout m'a pété à la gueule et surtout qui a craché le morceau.

Robert se recroqueville dans le fauteuil et se gratte les cheveux, geste familier. Il n'a pas changé au fond, toujours un gamin paumé. Apparemment.

\- Comment tu peux croire que c'est moi ? Je suis une victime comme toi. Tu crois que ça m'a fait plaisir tout ce déballage immonde ? lance-t-il d'une petite voix.

\- OK. Admettons. T'es une victime aussi. Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu m'aider quand je t'ai appelé ? À deux on aurait été plus forts. Au moins au travers de nos avocats. Pourquoi tu n'as pas bougé ?

\- Parce que… parce que tu m'avais laissé tomber d'une manière dégueulasse. Tu t'imagines combien ça m'a fait mal ? Tu t'es comporté comme un vrai salaud.

\- OK. Je suis un salaud. Soit. Mais là il s'agissait de nos vies, nos réputations. Pourquoi t'as rien dit, bordel ? Pourquoi t'as pas bougé ? dis-je en sentant la colère monter.

En fixant la télé éteinte il murmure :

\- Ça n'aurait servi à rien, c'était trop tard. Bien trop tard. Et puis…

\- Et puis ?

\- Et puis… c'était bien fait pour toi. J'en avais marre que tu te caches, au moins comme ça tout était clair. Et puis c'était trop tard de toute façon.

\- Putain mais t'es qu'un sale connard ! dis-je en serrant les poings à m'en faire mal. Ça t'a fait plaisir de foutre ma vie en l'air ?

\- J'ai rien foutu en l'air, tu l'as fait tout seul. Je ne voulais juste pas t'aider, voilà.

\- Crétin ! T'as cru quoi ? Que tu me rendais service ? C'est pas possible d'être con à ce point-là, dis-je en me levant et en tournant dans la pièce. Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu m'as fait ? Tu te rends compte ?

\- Et toi ? fait-il à voix basse.

\- Quoi moi ?

\- Tu sais ce que tu m'as fait ? Tu sais que j'ai avalé deux tubes de barbituriques par ta faute et que j'ai failli crever ?

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ?

\- Personne ne l'a su, mon agent m'a fait interner au Mexique dans une clinique de luxe pour une cure de désintox. Alors ton divorce et le bouquin… je m'en fichais.

Je le fixe, impossible de dire s'il ment ou pas. Son visage est fermé, il soutient mon regard même si sa bouche tremble, j'ai envie de lui casser sa jolie petite gueule de star.

\- Je ne te crois pas.

\- Ça change quoi ? C'est le passé maintenant et tu es toujours vivant, toi aussi.

\- Oui je suis vivant mais je ne vois plus mes filles et je veux savoir pourquoi. Je veux savoir pourquoi, je martèle en tapant du poing sur son accoudoir.

Il fait mine de se protéger, mon poing me démange. Son indifférence me rend fou, je voudrais le voir pleurer, regretter au moins. Tout sauf ça.

\- C'est pas moi, je te jure, murmure-t-il à voix basse. Je n'ai rien dit à personne.

\- Ah oui ? Et les photos ?

\- Les photos ? Quelles photos ?

\- Les photos de ta queue dans ma bouche qui ont failli paraître dans un journal en France. Tu sais combien elles m'ont coûté ? Plusieurs centaines de milliers d'euros. Et si le juge les avait vues…

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, fait-il en détournant la tête.

\- Oh si, tu sais très bien, dis-je en l'attrapant par le col. Ces foutues photos ont été prises par toi pendant que je te… Et tu les as vendues. Putain, comment t'as osé faire une chose pareille !

\- Non, souffle-t-il en essayant de se dégager. Non, je ne les ai pas vendues, je te jure. J'ai perdu le portable.

\- Celui qui a sonné tout à l'heure ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

\- Non, c'était un autre, je te jure. Je te jure. Tu me fais mal, lâche-moi.

\- Bordel, j'ai envie de t'exploser ta jolie petite gueule, je maugrée en le relâchant et en me rasseyant sur le fauteuil. Pourquoi t'as pris ces photos ? Je t'avais dit pourtant que je ne voulais pas. C'est une bombe à retardement ces trucs.

\- I know… I know, murmure-t-il en baissant les yeux et en se mordillant la lèvre. Mais je t'aimais, tu étais si beau quand… C'était si bon, j'avais envie de garder un souvenir.

Son ton est si désolé et douloureux que je n'arrive plus à lui en vouloir. Quelle connerie. Je le fixe, il est au bord des larmes. Il faut que je me ressaisisse, il ne s'en sortira pas comme ça.

\- OK, admettons. Admettons. Mais pourquoi tout ça est sorti trois mois après notre séparation, juste à la sortie du DVD de Kubrick ?

\- Demande à Kubrick.

\- Non, c'est à toi que je le demande, Robert.

Il se tait, se mordillant toujours la lèvre. Je lis dans son regard qu'il aimerait nier mais il sait que je ne le croirai pas, il soupire :

\- Kubrick est un fou. Un malade.

\- Oui, je sais. Mais pourquoi tu l'as aidé ? j'interroge le cœur battant.

Il se tortille dans son fauteuil, se gratte à nouveau les cheveux. Se tait. Je ne dis rien non plus.

\- Je… je ne voulais pas, au début. Je te jure. Mais il… enfin il voulait juste que je passe une nuit dans ta chambre, c'est tout. Rien de plus.

\- Quoi ? Tu rigoles ? Mais pourquoi t'as accepté ?

\- Pour avoir le rôle. Jusqu'au dernier moment il m'a fait croire qu'il le donnerait à quelqu'un d'autre si…

\- Arrête tes conneries, tu crois que je vais avaler ça ? Dis-moi la vérité.

Recroquevillé dans son fauteuil il souffle :

\- J'avais besoin d'argent. Pour étouffer l'affaire de la fan qui s'était suicidée, je t'en avais parlé, non ? Ses parents étaient de plus en plus gourmands et toi… je ne te connaissais pas bien, je m'en foutais un peu. Kubrick m'a affirmé que c'était juste un moyen de pression pour être sûr d'avoir une bonne campagne de presse.

\- Et t'as cru ça ? T'es con à point-là ?

\- Oui, fait-il en levant la tête vers moi. Je suis con à ce point-là. En fait je m'en foutais, de toi. Tu m'avais envoyé chier au Ritz, souviens-toi. J'étais qu'un petit con pour toi. J'avais besoin d'argent. Et besoin du rôle.

Je réfléchis à toute allure, il y a un truc qui cloche dans cette histoire, c'est trop gros pour être vrai.

\- Alors t'as fait ça pour de l'argent ? Mais pourquoi moi ?

\- Demande à Kubrick. Il m'a dit qu'il avait vu notre interview à la télé et… voilà, il a imaginé notre histoire.

\- Me prends pas pour un con. Ça ne tient pas debout.

Il blêmit mais je ne le quitte pas des yeux, je suis à bout de nerfs, au bord de lui sauter à la gorge. Je crois que si j'avais un revolver…

\- Dis-moi la vérité maintenant, Robert. Toute la vérité. De toute façon je la saurai, j'ai déjà pas mal enquêté, il n'y a plus que ton rôle exact dans cette affaire qui m'échappe. Alors crache le morceau ou…

Robert regarde autour de lui en se grattant les cheveux, je devine qu'il voudrait fuir mais je suis face à lui, bien campé sur mes jambes. Pas de fuite possible. Il sort une cigarette de sa poche et l'allume d'un geste tremblant, je laisse le silence s'installer. J'ai tout mon temps. On m'a tout pris, il ne me reste plus que ça. Le temps. Le désert. L'infini. Des bruits de voix et de rires nous viennent de dehors, je ne bouge pas.

\- Tu vas m'en vouloir, souffle-t-il enfin. Je regrette, si tu savais. Je… Quand j'ai passé le bout d'essai tout au début, il m'a demandé de raconter une folie que j'avais commise. J'ai hésité et pour l'épater j'ai raconté le coup du téléphone mis dans ta poche. Je pense que c'est ce qui l'a décidé.

\- Quoi ? T'as raconté ça ? Mais t'es complètement idiot.

\- Il fallait que je réponde quelque chose, ça venait juste d'arriver, ça m'est venu comme ça… J'aurais jamais pensé que ça aurait des conséquences.

\- Et tu lui as dit pourquoi t'avais fait ça ?

\- Non. Il ne me l'a pas demandé. J'avais juste essayé de l'impressionner, je pensais qu'il oublierait cette anecdote. Mais malheureusement il s'en est souvenu quand j'ai eu le rôle. Il a dû penser que ce scandale entre nous lui serait utile plus tard, pour faire parler du film.

\- Oh non, c'est pas vrai… C'est pas vrai, je murmure en sentant le sol s'ouvrir sous mes pieds. C'est pas possible…

Je regarde autour de moi, tout me semble bizarre, déformé. Toute l'histoire me revient sous un nouveau jour, une histoire absurde.

\- Mais c'était un piège alors ? Vous m'avez tendu un piège ?

\- Mais ça c'était juste au début, fait-il en se levant et en venant vers moi poser sa main sur mon épaule.

Il me regarde avec tendresse, je suis détruit. Démoli, KO debout.

\- C'était juste au début, parce qu'après je t'aimais. Je t'aimais je te jure. Et j'ai refusé de continuer, j'ai refusé tous ses pièges. Si tu savais comme il m'en a fait baver. Je me suis même retrouvé à l'hôpital à Londres, tu te rappelles ? Parce que je refusais d'aller plus loin avec toi. Il voulait que je te rejoigne à Paris, que je me fasse passer pour une victime pour que tu couches avec moi, par pitié.

\- Attends, j'ai du mal à te suivre, là. Cette histoire me tourne le tournis.

Tout le film à l'envers se déroule dans mon cerveau, je suis atterré. Je soupçonnais un piège mais pas de cette ampleur-là. Je m'aperçois que je tremble, il passe son bras autour de mon cou.

\- Je ne voulais pas aller plus loin avec toi alors il a fait craquer Kristen, et les producteurs ont eu cette idée de making-off avec un interlocuteur externe et neutre. Toi. Nom soufflé par Kubrick lui-même. Et le tournage a repris, tu es arrivé et…

\- Oh mon dieu. C'est pas possible. Dis-moi que c'est pas vrai.

\- C'était une torture mais je n'ai pas pu résister. Je me suis dit que le film aurait du succès, qu'il ne ferait rien de plus. Avec tout le buzz qu'il y avait déjà eu autour du tournage j'ai pensé qu'il n'avait pas besoin de publicité supplémentaire. Je lui ai même proposé de lui rembourser l'argent qu'il m'avait donné.

\- … c'est un cauchemar. Un cauchemar.

\- Il a fait semblant d'accepter. Je lui ai reversé une partie de mon salaire, il n'a pas bougé à la sortie du film. Je croyais qu'on était sauvés…

\- Et… ?

\- Et on a vécu ensemble à Paris toi et moi, tu m'as quitté et à la sortie du DVD il m'a re-réclamé de l'argent mais… j'ai pas voulu payer. J'étais si mal. Si mal… Alors quelqu’un, un de ses assistants, a écrit un bouquin très bien renseigné sur moi avec des anecdotes sur le tournage et… Voilà, tu connais la suite. Mais je ne voulais plus lutter puisque tu m’avais laissé tomber. Ça n'avait plus d'importance. Sans toi plus rien n'avait d'importance…

Il parle d'une voix sourde, les épaules basses, j'ai la tête qui tourne. Putain je n'imaginais pas ça, pas à ce point-là. Le piège de Kubrick oui, mais la complicité de Robert depuis le début... Une énorme machination pour vendre de la pellicule. Et moi au milieu, en pantin. Incroyable.

Robert a l'air dévasté par le remords, il se recroqueville sur son fauteuil, il est proche de moi, trop proche. J'aimerais le croire, penser qu'il m'a aimé vraiment mais… J'essaie de reconstituer le puzzle avec toutes les pièces éparses, il y a toujours un truc qui ne colle pas, un élément de trop dans le paysage.

\- Et les photos ? dis-je d'un coup en me levant.

\- Quoi ?

\- Comme par hasard tu perds ton portable à ce moment-là ? j'interroge, méfiant.

\- Oui. Je sais, ça parait un peu gros mais…

\- Comme tu dis. Un peu trop gros. Il n'y a pas de hasard. Jamais. Dis-moi la vérité. Tu les as vendues pour te venger, hein ?

\- Non, non, gémit-il sans me regarder. Comment j'aurais pu faire une chose pareille ? Tu te rends compte comme elles sont choquantes ?

\- Oui, je m'en rends bien compte, elles m'ont coûté la peau du cul. Et ma carrière d'ailleurs, même si elles ne sont jamais sorties. Du moins j'espère. Et je ne te parle même pas de ma vie privée. Putain explique-moi comment elles sont parvenues aux journaux ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Laurent, je ne sais pas. Je te jure que je ne sais pas. J'étais si mal à cette époque-là… je ne sais plus.

Je le fixe longuement, il a l'air paumé, son meilleur rôle. Son pied tremble sur le bord du fauteuil, il est blême, je suis fou de rage.

\- Je devrais te… te… te pulvériser, dis-je en serrant les poings.

\- Fais ce que tu veux. Je comprends ta colère, je comprends que tu m'en veuilles et que tu ne me croies pas mais je ne les ai pas vendues. Désolé. J'ai encore un reste d'amour propre. Un reste, fait-il avec un petit rictus. Vas-y, venge-toi.

\- Putain mais t'es une chiffe molle, c'est encore pire que tout. T'as pas d'honneur ?

Soudain son portable se met à sonner, il hésite puis répond, je comprends vite que c'est une femme au bout du fil, sa fiancée sans doute. Ça me fait quelque chose de l'entendre lui parler même s'il se détourne et baisse la voix. Il parle vite et en anglais mais ce sont des mots d'amour, je me sens comme un intrus, ma colère retombe. À quoi ça sert que j'insiste, il ne m'en dira pas plus. La conversation se prolonge, j'ai l'air d'un con.

\- Je repasserai demain matin, je lui souffle avant de sortir.

\- Je suis désolé, murmure Robert avec une grimace alors que je rejoins la porte en vacillant.

Visiblement il n'y a plus que moi qui cherche la vérité sur le scandale, lui a tourné la page.

Peut-être parce qu'il est innocent.

Peut-être parce qu'il est coupable.

L'air frais du soir me surprend, j'ai le tournis et je manque de tomber en cherchant vainement l'entrée de mon bungalow dans l'obscurité.

**_  
_ **


	42. Mockingbird

**DANS UNE CAGE OU AILLEURS**

**Chapitre 42**

**Mockingbird**

 

Le smog recouvre Los Angeles, je jette un coup d'œil inquiet au tableau des arrivées. Une heure de retard pour le vol depuis Paris, j'imagine mes filles sagement assises dans leur siège, Lily avec son MP3 et Tara son doudou sur les genoux. LAX est un aéroport immense, l'un des plus grand au monde, une foule bigarrée s'y croise avec indifférence, je ne quitte pas le tableau lumineux des yeux. Elles me manquent presque physiquement maintenant, ça fait six mois que je ne les ai pas vues, depuis la dernière conciliation.

Lucie s'est opposée autant qu'elle a pu à ce qu'elles viennent me rejoindre ici – je n'envisage pas pour l'instant de rentrer en France - le juge vient enfin de m'accorder un droit de visite, grâce à Jean. Un long calvaire pour avoir l'autorisation de les accueillir dans ma résidence provisoire de Santa Monica, comme si j'allais les enlever. Comme si je pouvais être assez fou pour ça. Six mois d'enquête et de palabres pour deux semaines de vacances, et c'est maintenant.

Je guette les arrivées le cœur battant sachant que les UM sortent en dernier, un flot de passagers débarque, cette fois ils parlent français, c'est bien l'avion de Paris. Enfin j'aperçois en haut de l'escalator l'uniforme de l'hôtesse suivie par des enfants, enfin je reconnais les silhouettes blondes de mes filles, immédiatement les larmes me montent aux yeux, je les écrase d'un revers de main. Ça devrait être l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie mais l'émotion et la tristesse me submergent en voyant leurs petites mines fatiguées. Lily tient fermement sa petite sœur par la main, cette dernière la suit avec réticence, le pouce dans la bouche. Je reconnais son doudou qu'elle serre contre son cœur, celui que je lui ai acheté le jour de sa naissance. Je me revois le poser au coin de son berceau, où a passé tout ce temps, depuis ?

Les annonces se succèdent dans les haut-parleurs, un groupe de parents attend comme moi devant le comptoir d'Air France, Lily me reconnait et me sourit, faisant mine de vouloir courir vers moi. L'hôtesse la retient par le bras, je hausse les épaules en grimaçant. Elles sont si près maintenant que je pourrais les toucher mais il faut encore accomplir toutes les formalités, dommage. Une espèce de cerbère me dévisage avec sévérité et m'interroge sèchement, vérifiant tous les documents d'un air suspicieux alors que l'hôtesse libère peu à peu les enfants qui ont tous une étiquette en plastique UM autour du cou.

\- Papa ! fait Lily en me sautant au cou gaiement.

Immédiatement son odeur m'enivre, c'est bien ma princesse, je la serre fort contre moi comme pour l'absorber, ne plus jamais la quitter. Elle a bonne mine, ses cheveux blonds sont retenus dans une queue de cheval, elle a grandi et mûri.

\- Je suis si heureux de te retrouver ma chérie…

Son étreinte me fait du bien, je voudrais la tenir toujours dans mes bras comme ça. Derrière elle Tara reste en retrait, le pouce toujours dans la bouche, m'observant avec méfiance.

\- On y va papa ? dit Lily en s'éloignant d'un pas. Je crois que les bagages sont par là-bas.

\- Attends une minute, je dis bonjour à ta sœur, dis-je en m'agenouillant face à Tara.

Elle détourne le regard, gênée, et suce anxieusement son pouce. Je me penche doucement vers elle mais je ne peux embrasser que ses cheveux, elle se dérobe à ma bouche, je tente de garder le sourire.

\- Ça va mon bouchon ? Comme tu as grandi ! Tu as amené ton doudou ? Il a pas trop eu peur dans l'avion ?

Elle hausse les épaules sans répondre, je la prends à nouveau contre moi, enfouissant mon nez dans ses cheveux, le cœur serré. Il fallait s'y attendre mais sa réserve me fait de la peine, mon bébé a grandi et ne me reconnait plus.

\- Je t'aime tu sais, je suis content que tu sois là, je souffle à son oreille alors qu'elle reste immobile.

\- C'est quoi ça ? dit-elle en me regardant enfin et en effleurant ma joue.

\- Oh, c'est ma barbe. Je ne me rase plus maintenant, je suis mieux comme ça. Ça ne te plait pas ?

Elle secoue la tête négativement, je souris. C'est une vraie petite fille maintenant, je la trouve adorable avec sa robe en jean et ses petites converse blanches.

\- Bon, je la raserai tout à l'heure, pour toi. On y va ?

Je la prends par la main, elle me suit en trottinant avec un peu de réticence, le nez toujours caché dans son doudou. Lily me raconte leur voyage, je suis épaté par sa maturité et son vocabulaire. Après avoir récupéré leurs valises et passé la douane nous nous retrouvons au milieu de la foule, je cherche le parking des yeux.

\- Papa, j'ai soif, on peut pas aller boire là ? demande Lily en montrant un bar du doigt.

\- OK, allons-y. On n'est pas encore arrivés, il faut à peu près une demi-heure pour être chez nous. Vous voulez boire quoi ?

Lily grimpe sur un tabouret en se dandinant et je soulève Tara pour la déposer sur celui d'à côté, elle sourit pour la première fois derrière son pouce, je lui fais un petit clin d'œil. Elle a un petit sac en bandoulière, elle en sort une poupée en tissu et son Caliméro en peluche, les revoir me fait sourire.

\- Moi je veux un truc comme ça, déclare Lily en montrant un énorme milk-shake à une table voisine. Au chocolat.

\- Tu vas boire tout ça ?

\- Oui !

\- Et toi Tara ?

\- Moi aussi z'en veux !

Son zozotement m'étonne mais c'est vrai que Lucie m'avait prévenu dans le long mail de recommandations et de menaces qu'elle m'a envoyé la semaine dernière. Ça fait bizarre de les voir à la fois pareilles et différentes d'avant, je ne me lasse pas de les observer alors qu'elles commentent la carte des boissons et glaces en poussant des exclamations.

\- Il faut appeler votre mère les filles, dis-je sans préciser que c'est une obligation légale. Lily, tu veux lui parler ?

Je lui tends mon portable, je n'ai pas le courage de parler à mon ex-femme, je ne veux pas qu'elle gâche ma joie par ses remarques. Le serveur pose les boissons king size sur la table alors que Lily répond par monosyllabes aux questions de sa mère, en rafale. Tara secoue la tête négativement quand Lucie demande à lui parler, je reprends le téléphone avec un soupir.

\- Bonjour Lucie. Tara ne veut pas te parler, je suis désolé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi ? dit-elle sèchement.

\- Je ne sais pas. Elle est fatiguée, c'est tout.

\- C'est clair, après douze heures de vol. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu leur infliges ? Je ne comprends pas que le juge ait dit oui. Moi à sa place…

\- Stop. J'ai pas envie qu'on s'engueule maintenant. S'il te plait. Elles sont fatiguées, c'est tout. Elles vont bien, elles mangent des milk-shakes. Tara s'en est mis partout sur les joues…

\- Oh là là mais elle va tacher son chemisier blanc sous sa robe. Tu fais attention, hein ? Et pas trop de sucreries non plus parce que le dentiste a dit que…

\- Oui oui, je sais. Tu m'as bien expliqué tout ça. Bon, il faut que je te laisse. Bonne journée ?

\- Bonne nuit plutôt. C'est le soir ici. Et je suis seule dans cette grande maison…

\- Bonne nuit alors. On te rappelle demain, les filles t'embrassent.

\- Mais…

Je raccroche, excédé. J'attrape mon coca light pour en boire une grande gorgée et me calmer, il ne faut pas que je montre ma rancœur aux filles, elles n'ont pas mérité ça. Lily a coincé sa paille entre ses dents à la place d'une canine manquante, elle fait hurler de rire sa sœur.

\- Bon vous savez quoi les filles ? On va faire une photo pour maman, qu'elle voie que vous allez bien. Allez, cheese…

Elles prennent la pose en faisant coucou avec leur main, j'expédie la photo à Lucie sans commentaire. On a les vengeances qu'on peut.

\- Je comprends pas ce que les gens disent, remarque Tara. Pourquoi ils parlent pas comme nous ?

\- Parce qu'ils sont Américains, ils parlent anglais, comme l'hôtesse. Je t'ai expliqué déjà, Tara, souffle Lily en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais on va rien comprendre alors ?

\- Mais c'est pas grave, papa il parle anglais, reprend Lily.

\- Et puis entre nous on parle français alors on s'en fiche, pas vrai ? Vous verrez au bout de deux semaines vous comprendrez déjà un peu. Bon, vous finissez vos verres et on va y aller, on a encore un peu de chemin.

Elles soupirent, évidemment les verres sont trop gros pour elles, je passe ma main dans les cheveux de Tara.

\- T’en peux plus ? Allez, c'est pas grave. On y va !

Je reprends le chariot pour traverser le hall, mes filles trottinent derrière moi en discutant gaiement, j'ai à peine le temps de détourner les yeux de l'affiche du dernier film de Robert. Encore un coup au plexus. Je me retrouve le souffle coupé pour quelques secondes, le temps de revenir sur terre. Non, pas lui. Pas ici, pas maintenant.

Nous quittons l'aéroport pour prendre la voie qui mène à Santa Monica, les filles ne parlent plus et observent en silence les paysages de la Santa Monica Freeway, je me détends peu à peu. Quinze jours de bonheur c'est trop court mais c'est déjà ça, il faut que je profite de chaque moment sans penser à leur départ. Nous arrivons à la petite maison en bois blanc que j'ai louée près de la plage, les filles poussent des cris de joie en voyant la mer, le ciel s'est un peu dégagé. C'est un petit bungalow comme il y en a beaucoup le long de la Côte, bas et bien aménagé, 5000 euros pour deux semaines, une paille. Mais pas question de recevoir mes princesses dans une chambre miteuse, Lucie serait trop heureuse de s'en plaindre au juge. Alors j'ai vendu ma moto mais je ne le regrette pas, pas un instant. Elles sortent en courant de la voiture pour se précipiter dans le jardin, poussant des cris de joie en voyant le patio et le jacuzzi. La végétation est luxuriante sur la terrasse en bois, une sorte de jungle colorée.

\- Waouh c'est trop beau !

\- Cooool…

\- On va déposer les affaires à l'intérieur, je vais vous montrer votre chambre.

On traverse la salle à manger typique de style californien – meubles en rotin, coussins moelleux, plantes grasses - pour découvrir leur petite chambre aux lits côte à côte dont la fenêtre donne sur la plage, au loin.

\- Chouette, on voit la mer !

\- Et toi papa, tu dors où ? demande Tara de sa petite voix flûtée.

\- Juste à côté mon ange, ma chambre est là, dis-je en l'emmenant dans la chambre principale. Si tu as besoin de moi tu pourras m'appeler, je t'entendrai.

\- Comme chez nous ? demande-t-elle en remettant son pouce dans sa bouche.

\- Oui, comme chez nous, dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

\- Pourquoi t'habites plus avec nous ? me souffle-t-elle à l'oreille tandis que mon cœur se serre.

Je réfléchis rapidement, comment répondre ? Je me demande ce que Lucie lui a dit ou pas. Bien sûr elle m'a donné une tonne de détails sur des choses insignifiantes mais rien sur sa version de notre séparation.

\- C'est à cause de mon travail, ma chérie.

\- Mais tu reviendras, après ?

Merde. C'est trop tôt, je suis démuni d'un coup. Lily nous regarde depuis le couloir, je ne dois pas me louper sur ce coup-là. C'est leur confiance qui est en jeu, ma crédibilité en tant que père.

\- Non, dis-je. On a divorcé, ta maman et moi, on ne vivra plus ensemble.

\- Plus jamais ?

\- Non. Mais on continuera à se voir, ta sœur toi et moi parce que vous êtes mes chéries et que je vous aimerai toujours, j'ajoute en luttant contre les larmes.

\- Mais ça fait loin…

\- Oui, je sais. Pour l'instant je suis ici pour mon travail mais un jour je reviendrai en France, à Paris et on se verra plus souvent, promis.

Elle se blottit dans mes bras et murmure « Mais pourquoi vous vous aimez plus ? » je ferme les yeux et l'image de Robert s'impose à moi. Il m'est interdit de parler de lui, Lucie en ferait une maladie et Tara ne comprendrait pas. Je soupire, réduit au discours débile de ces cons de pères divorcés.

\- C'est comme ça ma chérie… Un jour on s'aime moins, on n'a plus envie de vivre ensemble. Ça arrive parfois. Mais toi je t'aimerai toujours. Toujours…

Je l'embrasse en la serrant fort contre moi, elle se dégage.

-T'avais dit que tu couperais ça, fait-elle en posant un doigt sur ma barbe naissante. Ça gratte.

\- OK, OK ! Je vide vos valises, je me rase et après on va aller sur la plage.

\- Oui oui, fait-elle en battant des mains et je vois Lily sourire derrière elle.

 

 

C'est la nuit, les filles dorment paisiblement dans leur petite chambre, je fume une cigarette sur la terrasse en regardant l'océan au loin. Elles sont crevées après le voyage et une baignade sur la plage, je fixe l'immensité plongée dans l'obscurité. J'ai préparé tout un programme pour elles, pour qu'elles ne s'ennuient pas, mais pour l'instant elles sont surtout attirées par le jacuzzi et l'océan. Disneyland, Magic Mountain et les studios Universal seront pour la semaine prochaine, rien ne presse.

Il fait doux ce soir malgré un petit vent frais, je rentre quelques instants pour prendre un pull à l'intérieur et en fouillant dans ma valise je tombe sur le fichu bouquin. Ce fichu bouquin qui a gâché ma vie. Même s'il n'y a pas eu que lui, même si le bateau prenait l'eau par tous les côtés de toute façon. Un beau naufrage.

Je retourne sur la terrasse, la gorge un peu serrée et je me réinstalle sur le petit canapé en rotin. Il y a une odeur qui flotte, une odeur de fleur un peu acide et puis l'air marin, humide. Je l'ai payé cher ce livre, trop cher, je devrais le jeter maintenant. Maintenant que l'autre version est sortie, la version légèrement expurgée. Pourtant je ne m'y résous pas. Peut-être parce qu'il parle de moi. Peut-être parce qu'il parle de lui. Dans mes rêves je le fous à la poubelle ce bouquin merdique et je repars de zéro, voire moins que zéro. Dans mes rêves je comprends ce qui s'est passé. Dans mes rêves seulement.

 

Je ferme les yeux, je revois Robert face à moi le lendemain de la scène où il m'a tout avoué. Tout, à voir. C'était le matin, je n'avais pas dormi, pas une seconde, à reconstituer toute l'histoire. Il y avait ce truc qui me bouffait les entrailles, ce truc appelé rage. La rage de s'être fait avoir, baiser dans les grandes largeurs. De n'avoir été qu'un pantin pendant tout ce temps. En me levant j'étais sûr qu'il avait foutu le camp comme à son habitude. J'étais sûr de ne pas le revoir.

Après une douche rapide je me suis rendu à nouveau à son bungalow, il était déjà là, dans le petit jardin protégé par les bambous, en train de boire un café. Je l'ai à peine entraperçu entre les roseaux mais nos regards se sont croisés, il a amorcé un sourire. Ou une grimace, je ne sais pas. Les oiseaux chantaient, quelques joggers passaient sur le petit chemin entre les bungalows, il s'est levé et il est venu m'ouvrir sa porte. Son visage était si grave que je me suis dit qu'il répétait un rôle, un drame sûrement.

Un bon acteur.

-Tu veux un café ? a-t-il fait sourdement.

\- Volontiers, ai-je répondu en m'asseyant. Déjà debout ?

\- J'ai un cours de yoga tout à l'heure.

Son calme m'a un peu déstabilisé, ce n'était pas l'attitude d'un coupable, du moins pas l'idée que je m'en faisais. Ou alors il était très fort. Il est très fort, il l'a toujours été. Il ressemblait à un vieil ado attardé dans son tee-shirt informe et son jogging qui lui tombait sur les fesses. Quand il s'est assis je me suis dit qu'il allait se gratter les cheveux, cette tignasse impossible. Ça n'a pas raté. Il m'a tendu une tasse, j'ai refusé le sucre.

\- Alors, tu vas faire quoi ? a-t-il murmuré sans me regarder.

\- Faire quoi ? À quel sujet ?

\- Ce qu'on s'est dit hier soir. Le piège, you know ?

Foutue bonne question. Je me la posais aussi. Je l'ai regardé fixement, mes mains tremblaient si fort que j'ai dû reposer la tasse. Un sacré imbécile.

\- Tu vas prévenir la police ? Me faire un procès ? Me casser la gueule ?

\- Ça me tente beaucoup. Mais je n'ai pas envie qu'on reparle de cette affaire donc le procès et la police, c'est exclu. Quant à te casser la gueule, j'aimerais bien, oui. Mais… _mais je ne te toucherai pas, je ne le supporterais pas,_ ai-je pensé _._

On a échangé un sourire amer, j'aurais voulu être fou de rage, je n'étais plus que triste, incroyablement triste. Je me suis brûlé les lèvres avec le café trop chaud et trop fade, un café américain. Des enfants passaient au loin en poussant des cris de joie, je les enviais. Robert me regardait avec attention, je décelais sa nervosité dans sa jambe qui tremblait. Un bon comédien.

\- Je suis seulement venu pour savoir. Pour pouvoir tourner la page. Tant que je ne saurai pas la vérité ça me bouffera comme un crabe, de l'intérieur. Je sais que le passé est seulement du passé mais c'est différent de se dire qu'on s'est fait avoir tout au long d'une histoire que de simplement se séparer à la fin, tu comprends ? Je sais que mon mariage n'a pas toujours été exemplaire mais on s'aimait Lucie et moi au début. Vraiment, ai-je répété en frissonnant.

Robert a hoché la tête, un rayon de soleil a glissé entre les arbres, m'éblouissant. J'ai fermé les yeux, saleté de soleil. Il s'est à nouveau gratté les cheveux puis le bras, je me suis demandé si c'était un signe de mensonge.

\- Tu veux quoi ? La vérité ? Je te l'ai dite hier soir, a-t-il soufflé d'une voix morne. Oui c'était un piège au début mais je t'ai aimé après. Vraiment.

Ce mot a résonné en écho au mien, j'ai ressenti un drôle de truc dans l'estomac. Le soleil m'incommodait de plus en plus alors j'ai un peu déplacé mon siège vers la droite pour retrouver l'ombre. La fraicheur du matin. Une belle journée s'annonçait sur la Côte Ouest. J'avais tellement rêvé de cet instant, celui de la vérité. Enfin.

Je me suis rendu compte que j'avais envie d'en savoir plus mais pas d'entendre ça. Pas qu'il me dise qu'il m'avait aimé, pas sur ce ton-là. C'était cruel, plus encore que la théorie du piège. J'aurais pu le détester au moins, si tout avait été factice. J'aurais dû le détester. Lui casser la figure, venger mon honneur.

-T'as l'air déçu, a-t-il repris en croquant dans une pomme. Tu ne me crois pas ?

Joker. J'ai haussé les épaules, la gorge nouée.  _Joker_.

-Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais fait tout ce que j'ai fait si je ne t'avais pas aimé ? Tous ces voyages, ces risques que j'ai pris pour toi ? J'ai reversé presque tout mon salaire pour que Kubrick me fiche la paix, pour te protéger. Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais voulu mourir si je t'avais menti, si tu n'avais pas eu d'importance pour moi ? Oh bordel j'ai failli crever quand tu m'as quitté. J'ai voulu crever.

Il a secoué la tête dans un geste d'impuissance, je l'ai détesté. Je me suis détesté. Tout ce gâchis. Les trilles d'un oiseau ont attiré mon attention dans un arbre proche. A mockingbird disent les anglais. Robert s'est gratté le poignet, j'ai cru y déceler une fine cicatrice mais j'ai dû me tromper. J'ai détourné les yeux. Les enfants ont crié encore plus fort dans le bungalow d'à côté.

\- Mais c'est bien que tu sois là. C'est bien que tu saches. Je suis désolé que tu aies tout perdu, je suis désolé pour le scandale, je ne voulais pas ça. Pas vraiment. Je voulais juste…

\- Quoi ? ai-je dit sourdement.

\- Que tu sois libre. Que tu vives enfin. Je suis désolé. Tout ça nous a dépassés.

J'ai acquiescé amèrement, mon café était froid, j'ai frissonné. Vivre enfin. Quelle blague. Comme si je vivais, comme si ma vie avait encore un sens. Mon estomac s'est tordu, j'aurais voulu lui cracher tout mon désespoir et ma rancœur à la gueule mais les mots ne sortaient pas. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me plaigne, qu'il me montre sa pitié, surtout pas. Rester froid et garder la tête haute jusqu'au bout, c'était ma ligne de conduite. Les trilles de l'oiseau ont repris de plus belle, Robert a regardé sa montre.

\- Il va falloir que j'y aille, c'est l'heure de mon cours. Sinon, tu deviens quoi ? Tu es toujours journaliste ? a-t-il demandé d'un ton plus léger en se levant.

\- Oui, on ne m'a pas retiré ma carte, je reste journaliste. Mais plus à la télé, j'ai été licencié, je suis à mon propre compte maintenant. Je fais des reportages que je vends à la TNT. J'ai quelques autres projets aussi, enfin je ne veux pas t'ennuyer avec ça.

\- Mais ça ne m'ennuie pas. Tant mieux si tout va bien, a-t-il ajouté en souriant.

_Je n'ai pas dit ça, Robert, je n'ai pas dit ça._

\- Tu restes longtemps ? a-t-il repris d'un ton neutre.

\- Je ne sais pas encore. J'ai presque terminé mon reportage sur la Californie zen, après je ne sais pas ce que je ferai. Je suis libre maintenant, comme tu dis.

Il s'est crispé légèrement.

\- Écoute, je dois vraiment y aller Laurent, ma prof est une vraie hystérique des horaires. Ça fait partie de ma cure. On reparlera de tout ça plus tard, si tu veux ? Reviens ce soir par exemple. Passe une bonne journée en attendant.

\- Merci, toi aussi, ai-je-dit en me levant et en me dirigeant vers l'allée. Une cure de quoi ?

\- Désintox. C'est au point que les studios ne veulent plus m'assurer alors je suis obligé d'être clean pour tourner. Ils font des contrôles inopinés, comme pour les sportifs. T'imagines ? Je voulais te dire… je ne l'ai pas fait exprès pour les photos. Je ne les ai pas vendues, pas du tout. Elles étaient trop intimes, tu te rends compte ? Comment j'aurais pu ?

\- OK, ai-je dit rapidement en détournant les yeux.

C'était trop violent, trop douloureux encore. Les clichés voletaient devant moi comme des papillons maléfiques. Inoubliables, impardonnables.

\- Bye, à bientôt, a-t-il soufflé quand je suis sorti.

Je crois que je n'ai rien répondu. Le soir-même il n'était plus là, envolé. A mockingbird. Et j'étais comme un con avec mes questions et mes doutes. Mais je n'avais pas dit mon dernier, pas encore.

Et ce soir sur cette terrasse je me pose encore la question en regardant l'océan. Jusqu'où va la vengeance ?

**A suivre...**


	43. Take the long way home

 

**DANS UNE CAGE OU AILLEURS**

**Chapitre 43**

**Take the long way home**

_Does it feel that you life's become a catastrophe?_  
_Oh, it has to be for you to grow, boy._  
 _When you look through the years and see what you could_  
 _have been oh, what might have been,_  
 _if you'd had more time._

_Supertramp._

 

 

Le taxi brinqueballe sur les routes défoncées au milieu des herbages, il pleut. Je remonte le col de mon imper, bientôt Briard Castle. Les paysages me renvoient à des souvenirs amers. Les tourelles sont toujours là au détour du chemin, des moutons traversent la route en bêlant, le chauffeur grogne.

\- Vous savez ce que vous faites j'espère, marmonne-t-il avec un fort accent, il ne reçoit personne. Jamais.

\- Je sais très bien ce que je fais, rassurez-vous. J'ai rendez-vous.

\- Vous êtes médecin ? demande-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à ma mallette.

\- Non.

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui demander pourquoi qu'il pile à quelques mètres du château, avec un soupir.

\- Bon courage, fait-il en empochant la monnaie. Z'avez ma carte pour le retour. Mais essayez de ne pas repartir trop tard, la route est si mauvaise que je n'aime pas la prendre de nuit.

\- OK, dis-je sans m'avancer.

Il repart et je reste quelques secondes immobile devant la lourde porte, sous la pluie. Foutue porte. Foutu château. Trois ans déjà. Je ne verrai plus Steph et Georges, je crois qu'ils travaillent pour une autre chaîne maintenant. Je frappe sur le bois épais, un mouton m'observe de loin. Pas de réponse. Je recommence. Encore et encore. Pourtant le castle ne parait pas désert, il y a de la fumée qui sort de la cheminée. Je fais un pas en arrière et lève la tête, un rideau bouge. J'éternue, la pluie s'insinue dans mon cou, mon dos, mes pieds sont trempés. Finalement la porte s'entrouvre dans un grincement, une frimousse rousse apparait à la porte.

\- Faut pas rester là, Monsieur Delhousse, fait Aileen en me fixant avec inquiétude. Faut rentrer chez vous…

\- Mais je veux voir M. Kubrick. Je suis venu des USA pour ça. C'est important, dis-je sans la quitter des yeux.

\- Mais il ne reçoit plus personne. Jamais. Il est très malade, vous savez ?

\- Ah bon ? Non, je ne savais pas, dis-je, indifférent.

Je pense « bien fait », je ne dis rien. Elle se mordille la lèvre.

\- Vous allez attraper la mort, rentrez chez vous.

\- Chez moi ? Impossible, je n'ai plus de chez moi. Et puis le taxi est parti, comment je fais ? On est au milieu de nulle part.

Elle secoue la tête, désolée et murmure en refermant la porte :

\- Il ne reçoit personne. Jamais.

Je me laisse tomber au pied de la lourde porte, par chance il y a un petit renfoncement en haut des marches, je suis presque à couvert. Je m'y blottis en enfonçant mon nez dans mon écharpe, il y traîne encore un vague parfum, celui que je portais à l'époque. À Paris. Quand je me parfumais, quand j'avais une maison, une famille, un job. Un amant. Trop de choses peut-être.

Maintenant je n'ai plus rien qu'un sac en toile, un jean et de vieilles godasses trempées mais je suis libre. Libre. Oui finalement c'est ça la liberté, le nirvana. L'absence de tout. Alors je ne partirai pas parce que rien n'est à moi, nulle part. Aller où ? Un autre hôtel, un autre pays ? Inutile. Alors je reste là, sous la pluie battante, à regarder les moutons paître tranquillement. Je frissonne un peu en sentant la pluie dans mon cou, avant je n'aurais pas supporté ça, je prenais soin de moi, j'avais toujours peur d'être malade.

J'avais toujours peur. Résumé de ma vie passée. Plus on a de choses, plus on peur de les perdre, c'est banal mais inévitable. La seule chose qui me reste ce sont mes filles, perdues elles aussi. Prêtées par intermittence, sur autorisation du juge. Mais je ne peux pas me plaindre, je l'ai bien cherché paraît-il. J'en voulais trop, j'ai tout perdu. Morale de l'histoire.

Il me reste un vieux paquet de cigarettes dans ma poche mais les allumettes sont humides, je ne pourrai même pas me réchauffer un peu les doigts. M'intoxiquer un peu avec des cochonneries. Je pourrais supplier pour qu'elle appelle un taxi qui me ramènerait au village ou dans un hôtel minable mais non. Non. Je suis là et j'y resterai, parce que la mémoire et les questions sont tout ce qui me reste, ce qui me fait vivre. Le temps passe, les minutes s'écoulent lentement, j'ai posé la tête contre le bois humide et j'essaie de me souvenir de l'intérieur du castle pour m'occuper un peu l'esprit. Il y a une entrée sombre avec des têtes d'animaux empaillés, une odeur de poussière et de moisi, un tapis effrangé. La cuisine à gauche au bout d'un couloir en pierres, une armoire centenaire au bas de l'escalier. Sacré escalier. J'y vois encore monter Mia et James le jour de leur arrivée, comment elle se tordait les chevilles en râlant et comment il la suivait, l'air morne. La porte s'ouvre d'un coup, je sursaute.

\- Oh God, vous êtes toujours là, sous la pluie ?

\- Ah bon, il pleut ? dis-je sans broncher.

\- Mais pourquoi vous ne partez pas ? gémit-elle comme si j'étais une tache rebelle sur le perron.

\- Je vous l'ai dit, je veux voir votre patron. Pas longtemps. Juste quelques questions…

Elle soupire, lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Impossible. Je vous appelle un taxi, il sera là dans une heure.

\- Inutile. Je ne bougerai pas, dis-je en me carrant dans mon recoin humide. Appelez l'armée plutôt.

\- Mais vous êtes trempé déjà.

\- Alors laissez-moi entrer…

Je vois son regard vaciller, c'est une brave fille je le sais. Je lis nettement dans son visage contracté le combat entre la peur et la pitié mais l'issue en est incertaine.

\- Vous voulez quoi ? Faire un reportage, une interview ?

\- Non. Pas du tout. Je veux juste lui poser quelques questions sur le passé, l'époque où on était ici. Comprendre.

\- Mais c'est loin, on s'en fiche, non ? Vous ne croyez pas que…

J'éternue, elle ouvre enfin la porte.

\- Oh my, entrez, tant pis. Mais juste le temps de vous sécher, hein ? Il ne voudra pas vous voir. Il ne voit plus personne, même plus son médecin.

« Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui » me dis-je en me levant difficilement, ankylosé. Les odeurs poussiéreuses de l'entrée m'assaillent avec les souvenirs. Oui c'est vrai, il y avait ce vieux coffre ici et le miroir, là. Le tapis effrangé et l'escalier en pierres. Un chat file en miaulant, j'éternue à nouveau.

\- Vous avez une caméra, un micro ? fait-elle méfiante en fixant mon sac.

\- Non. Rien. Vous pouvez fouiller. J'ai tout laissé à l'hôtel et je ne fais pas de reportage sur lui. Plus jamais, j'ai déjà donné, j'ajoute avec un sourire amer en entrant dans la cuisine surchauffée.

Elle me verse un thé bouillant avec un soupçon de lait, j'y rajoute une cuillère de sucre. Un plat mijote sur l'antique poêle, probablement fait à base de chou, mon ventre gargouille. Tiens je ne me m'étais même pas aperçu que j'avais faim.

\- Vous voulez un autre pull ? Il est trempé, vous allez être malade.

\- C'est pas grave, je survivrai.

\- Quand même… Attendez, ne bougez pas. Je vous en amène un autre que j'ai gardé dans l'armoire de l'entrée. Au moins vous serez au sec.

Elle revient et me tend un pull beige en laine, en l'enfilant le parfum qui y traîne me fait frémir, c'est une fragrance que je connais bien. Trop bien.

\- Il est à qui ? je demande malgré moi, frissonnant.

\- Je ne sais pas, répond-elle en baissant les yeux. Quelqu'un l'a oublié ici, il y a longtemps.

Est-ce que ça pourrait… ? Je comprends à son air fuyant que c'est sans doute plus un emprunt qu'un oubli, elle était amoureuse de lui à l'époque, si je me souviens bien. Elle retourne à ses fourneaux, je sirote mon thé brûlant. Le pull est un peu étroit, ce qui ne m'étonne pas. Il a toujours été si étroit… Je chasse les pensées qui me viennent, non je ne veux pas replonger, pas ici, pas maintenant. Et pourtant c'est ici que nous avons passé notre première nuit ensemble, il y a trois ans. Quatre ? Il avait peur des fantômes… Depuis c'est moi qui suis poursuivi par des fantômes, dont le sien. Ironie de l'histoire.

Aileen me découpe une tranche de pain de campagne et me tend un pâté et du saucisson.

\- Je ne peux pas vous inviter à manger mais prenez déjà ça. Il ne supporte plus personne vous savez, même pas ses enfants, et il ne sort jamais de sa chambre. Il ne vit qu'avec son vieux chat, je crains que…

Elle pense  _« qu'il n'en ait plus pour très longtemps_   _»_ mais ne le dit pas, par superstition. Elle fait un rapide signe de croix, je me souviens qu'il la traitait de sorcière.

\- Et vous ferez quoi, quand il ne sera plus là ?

\- Oh my God, il ne faut pas y penser. Oh no, no...

\- Ses enfants vendront le château, non ? Ils ne viendront pas vivre ici, ils vivent aux États-Unis, dis-je froidement.

\- C'est possible, oui. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? Et mon vieux père qui entretient le jardin ? gémit-elle en se tordant les mains.

\- Vous n'avez pas d'argent de côté ? Ou il va peut-être vous coucher sur son testament…

\- Me coucher où ?

\- C'est une expression française. Il va peut-être vous laisser de l'argent. Il n'a pas l'air très proche de ses enfants.

\- Ça m'étonnerait. Il y a un avoué qui est venu l'année dernière, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il voulait mettre toute sa fortune dans une fondation à son nom ou un mausolée ou je ne sais plus comment ça s'appelle. Un musée ? Enfin il ne laissera rien à personne je crois.

Charmant. Logique. Le thé me réchauffe peu à peu, je dévore à belles dents du pain et du saucisson, ça fait du bien. Le chat vient s'enrouler autour de mes pieds en ronronnant, soudain un bruit de cloche nous fait sursauter.

\- C'est lui, dit-elle avec effroi. D'habitude il dort à cette heure-ci. J'espère qu'il ne vous a pas entendu. Oh my…

Elle disparait dans les escaliers, je continue mon repas improvisé. La pluie ne cesse pas, belle constance. Rafraîchissant après la Californie, finalement. Je regarde le décor de la cuisine, rien n'a changé. Depuis quarante ans voire plus. J'imagine que Georges dévorerait le pâté et le saucisson en deux coups de cuillère à pot, je souris. Elle redescend les escaliers la mine morne.

\- Il veut vous voir…

\- Ah ? Vous voyez, je m'en doutais.

\- Ne le fatiguez pas trop.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, dis-je en mentant sans remords.

Je la suis le long des marches en pierres, elle me donne moult recommandations, je n'écoute rien. Je suis venu de loin pour avoir la vérité et je l'aurai, tant pis s'il crève. Tant mieux s'il crève. Je sens une certaine excitation dans mon ventre, je dois cacher ma joie.

\- Ne faites pas attention au désordre, comme il ne sort jamais je ne peux pas faire le ménage correctement. Et comme il fait froid on n'aère pas beaucoup, murmure-t-elle en ouvrant la porte avec crainte.

Tout d'abord je ne vois rien dans la chambre sombre mais une odeur forte de médicaments et de poussière me prend à la gorge. Il y a autre chose aussi. Le parfum âcre et doucereux de la maladie, de la vieillesse. De la mort ? Je reste souffle coupé trois secondes, une respiration rauque et pénible m'indique où il se trouve. Peu à peu mes yeux s'habituent, je perçois sa silhouette entre les draps, un visage barbu blême et en sueur sur l'oreiller. Malgré moi mon cœur se serre, ses yeux caves et sa peau grise ne laissent pas de doute sur son état de santé.

\- Monsieur Delhousse, souffle-t-il.

\- Monsieur Kubrick, dis-je en m'installant sur la petite chaise à côté du lit.

\- Passez-moi le bidule, là…

Je lui tends un inhalateur, il prend une grande bouffée puis un verre d'eau d'une main tremblante, je me demande s'il va pouvoir aligner trois mots. Peu à peu sa respiration rauque se calme, il ferme les yeux pour récupérer, je me demande quelle est la part du cinéma dans sa vie.

\- En fait je devrais vivre sous respirateur artificiel presque tout le temps mais je ne supporte pas ces machines. Saloperie de cancer. Bah, avec tout ce que j'ai fumé, c’est normal. On est toujours puni par là où on a péché, pas vrai ?

Je souris. Jaune. Il a de beaux restes, le salaud. Une lueur brille au fond de ses yeux, fièvre ou sadisme ? Je n'ai plus envie de rire ni de m'apitoyer.

\- Que me vaut l'honneur, mister journalist ?

\- Allons, on ne va pas tourner autour du pot. Moi j'ai tout mon temps mais vous…

Il me semble qu'il frémit, je continue en me penchant un peu sur son lit.

\- Je veux savoir. Comment et pourquoi vous m'avez piégé. Il y a prescription maintenant et je ne pourrais même pas vous assigner devant un tribunal vu votre état, alors dites-le-moi. Soulagez votre conscience…

Kubrick émet un bruit, un rire rauque qui se change en toux, je recule, l'odeur est pestilentielle.

\- Vous êtes drôle mais je ne peux plus rire, ça me fait tousser. Dommage. Bon, vous perdez votre temps. J'ai appris vos ennuis, je n'y suis pour rien. Je fais du cinéma moi, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des combines vaseuses… Allez, foutez le camp.

\- Non. Ça ne sert à rien de nier, Stanley – je peux vous appeler Stanley ?- Robert m'a tout dit. Presque tout. C'est le presque que je veux élucider. Savoir jusqu'où je me suis fait baiser. Par lui. Par vous.

\- Comment ? Comment osez-vous ?

\- J'ai tout perdu. Mon job, ma famille, mes filles. À cause de vous. N'espérez pas ma pitié, je n'en ai plus non plus. Si vous n'aviez pas trop fumé vous n'en seriez pas là et j'aurais le plaisir de vous casser la gueule. C'est mon seul regret.

Encore une quinte de toux, je me lève pour entrouvrir la fenêtre avant de mourir asphyxié.

\- Vous voulez quoi exactement ? grimace-t-il.

\- La vérité. Pourquoi est-ce qu’un réalisateur comme vous en est arrivé là ?

Il me fixe avec intérêt, je l'ai flatté et ça lui plait. Je continue :

\- Vous êtes un génie. Vous n'aviez pas besoin de ça. Pourquoi ?

\- Le monde a changé, Delhousse. Le talent ne suffit plus. Il faut vendre un film, faire le buzz comme ils disent maintenant. Il y a quarante ans l'art suffisait, l'art était tout. Imaginez mon film avec James Dean… C'est en pensant à lui que j'ai écrit le scénario, vous savez. James Dean avait tout. Était tout. Le talent, la jeunesse, la beauté, ajoute-t-il d'une voix rêveuse. La force et la fragilité, le masculin et le féminin, le yin et le yang. Tout. Maintenant il faut faire du bizness mais avec quoi ? Avec qui ? Je les ai tous vus vous savez, les jeunes acteurs. Ils sont fades, creux, même pas beaux. À pleurer. Pas un qui capte la lumière, pas un qui ait un éclat au fond des yeux. Mais il fallait bien tourner. Il fallait bien tourner mon dernier film, mon dernier chef-d'œuvre…

Je fronce les sourcils, il ne me voit plus. Il est ailleurs, bien au-delà du château, du temps. Quelque part avec Kennedy et James Dean, Marilyn peut-être. Je n'étais même pas né. Je suis le chemin de son regard vitreux, il n'y a que la pluie en face.

\- Il fallait bien trouver un acteur pour incarner tout ça, la force et la fragilité. La rage et le désespoir. Mais ils ne savent pas jouer. Aucun ne sait plus. L'Actor's studio, c'est fini. Ils ne savent plus qu'être. Alors si on veut capter quelque chose sur pellicule, il ne faut pas qu'ils jouent, non. Il faut qu'ils soient. Amoureux. Malheureux.

\- Oui, ça vous me l'avez déjà dit mais quel rapport avec moi ? Robert et Kristen étaient en couple, OK, ça colle avec votre théorie mais pourquoi moi ? Qu'est-ce que je viens faire là-dedans ? dis-je en me retenant d'ajouter « bordel » pour ne pas interrompre sa transe.

\- Il y avait ce jeune acteur, là… Robert. Fade et gauche. Il n'avait tourné que des séries pour ado. Pas de culture, rien. Shit. Pas meilleur que les autres mais un beau regard. J'ai essayé de le faire parler pendant les essais. Il était mauvais comme un cochon, à essayer de se vendre. Pathétique. Mais il y avait ce petit truc chez lui… une petite grâce. Alors je lui ai demandé sa dernière folie et il m'a raconté votre rencontre. Le portable dans la poche et le Ritz. Et c'est là que je l'ai sentie. Sa fêlure. Une toute petite fissure qui ne demandait qu'à s'élargir. Vous l'auriez vu, quand il parlait de vous…

Je ferme les yeux, couvert de frissons, il continue.

\- Il m'a tout dit, le con. La moto, comment vous l'avez humilié au Ritz, j'ai cru qu'il allait pleurer. Ses yeux brillaient, oui, ils renvoyaient bien la lumière dans l'objectif. Un bon début. Et à la question d'après, j'ai eu une idée… J'ai su que ça pouvait marcher.

\- C'était quoi la question d'après ? dis-je d'une voix sourde.

\- Ce qu'il était prêt à faire par amour.

Le silence s'installe, j'ai peur de poser la question. Kubrick sourit doucement, il ne tousse presque plus. Un chat saute sur le lit, il le caresse avec douceur, le chat ronronne. J'envisage de partir, je suis fatigué d'un coup. Il fait trop chaud dans cette chambre, il y a trop d'odeurs aigres, ma tête tourne. Mais si je pars je ne saurai jamais. La pluie se calme, un rayon de soleil se glisse par les volets mi-clos.

\- Je ne comprends pas, dis-je.

\- Mais si, vous comprenez. Je le voulais amoureux et désespéré sur le tournage, comme le héros. Je vous ai invités tous les deux ici, j'espérais que… que cette fois l'étincelle serait réciproque. Vous vous étiez regardés avec tellement de complicité pendant l'interview initiale. J'étais curieux de savoir jusqu'où ça pouvait aller. Alors je lui ai proposé de l'argent pour aller dans votre chambre. Ça tombait bien, il en avait besoin, une histoire de fan qui s'était suicidée, un truc comme ça. J'ai pas trop eu à le forcer, vous savez.

\- Arrêtez…

\- Ben quoi ? Je croyais que vous vouliez tout savoir ?

Une quinte de toux le prend, il devient écarlate puis mauve, Aileen entre dans la chambre avec un appareil médical, un respirateur et me fait signe de sortir.

\- Non non, marmonne Kubrick. Qu'il reste.

\- Mais le docteur…

\- Foutez-moi la paix. Deux minutes.

Il respire longuement et difficilement avec le respirateur sur la bouche et reprend des couleurs, je le regarde fasciné. Un souffle de vie, dit-on. Toute une vie est là, entre le premier et le dernier souffle. Ténu. Aileen hésite puis ressort, apeurée, il retire l'appareil et le pose sur le drap, essoufflé, suant à grosse gouttes.

\- Vous avez fait ça pour me piéger, prendre des photos ? je demande en le fixant.

\- Non. Non, Laurent. Ça c'était le prétexte. Ou le bonus. La cerise sur le gâteau, au cas où… J'ai fait ça pour qu'il tombe amoureux de vous et que vous le fassiez encore souffrir. Pour avoir ça dans mon objectif. Son amour et sa souffrance.

\- Mais c'est idiot. J'aurais pu l'envoyer paître tout simplement…

\- Oui. Mais vous ne l'avez pas fait.

\- Comment ? Mais si !

\- Oui, au début. Ah vous avez bien résisté, c'est vrai. À un moment j'ai douté. Alors je lui ai mis la pression, ainsi qu'à cette petite conne. Je savais qu'il viendrait vers vous en cas de problème. Vous aviez promis de l'aider, pas vrai ?

\- Mais…

\- Il a quand même fallu qu'il se retrouve à l'hôpital pour que ça bouge enfin. Vous êtes long à la détente, dites donc. Méfiant, non ? Alors j'ai pensé au making-off. Mon arme secrète. L'atout dans ma poche. Vous et lui sur le set. Bon, ça a été plus long et difficile que je ne le pensais mais il a réussi. Il vous a séduit, hein ? Il était déjà à bout de nerfs et vous étiez dans le même hôtel. Hé hé, un bien beau garçon ce Robert, hein ?

\- Salaud, dis-je en sentant la rage monter.

\- Il m'a tout donné sur l'écran parce que vous lui avez tout donné. Le désir, le plaisir, la honte. Deux hommes qui s'aiment, étourdissant et écœurant. Vous viviez les affres des personnages, c'était magique. Ma plus belle réussite.

\- Ordure ! Vous avez fait ça seulement pour ça ?

\- Non. Vous savez quoi ? ajoute-t-il avec gourmandise. Pour qu'il ne soit pas trop heureux avec vous, parce que dans le script il devait souffrir, je l'ai fait chanter. Pour filmer son angoisse. Il m'a rendu tout l'argent que je lui avais filé, ce con. Pauvre Robert, pas futé.

\- Je vais vous tuer, dis-je en me levant et en le saisissant par le col.

Je le secoue, il se laisse faire, une grimace aux lèvres. Son œil me met au défi de continuer, si ça se trouve il veut que je le tue pour me faire passer en jugement, vengeance ultime. Je le relâche, écœuré.

\- Vous n'êtes pas capable de ça, souffle-t-il. Pas de couilles. Passez-moi mes pilules, là, je ne vais bientôt plus pouvoir parler. Vous connaissez la suite. Vous avez continué à vous voir après le tournage, vous avez tendu le piège tout seul. Et vous y êtes tombé tout seul.

\- Mais tout a éclaté au moment de la sortie du making-off, c'est quand même pas un hasard.

Kubrick hausse les épaules et ferme les yeux, épuisé. Merde. Je reprends, fou de rage :

\- C'est quand même pas un hasard, bordel ! Vous vouliez un beau scandale pour booster les ventes, hein ? Les couvertures de journaux, internet. Vous avez fait ça exprès… et les photos !

\- Les photos ?

\- Robert et moi. Sa queue dans ma bouche.

\- Oh ?

L'esquisse d'un sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres, il murmure :

\- Vous avez tendu le piège tout seul, Laurent. Je ne connais pas ces photos. Laissez-moi maintenant.

\- Dites-moi que c'est vous qui avez fait éclater le scandale.

\- Vous l'aimez toujours, hein ? Vous le croyez innocent ? Pfffff…

Une rage sourde me dévore les entrailles, je veux savoir, je dois savoir.

\- Je sais que c'est vous, Kubrick, vous êtes une belle ordure. Il vous en fallait plus, hein ? Filmer son intimité et son âme ne vous suffisaient pas, hein ? Avouez !

\- …

\- Et vous avez fait ça pourquoi ? L'argent ? Ou votre gloire posthume ? Mais vous vous rendez compte que c'est tout ce qui restera de votre œuvre, ce scandale ? Vous n'avez pas honte ?

\- Honte ? Non. Et ce n'est pas le scandale que je cherchais. Je voulais bien plus. Mais c'est vrai qu'il m'a déçu, votre Robert. Il m'a menti.

\- À quel sujet ?

\- Ma dernière question du casting…

Je cherche rapidement dans ma mémoire, cœur battant.

\- « Ce qu'il était prêt à faire par amour ? » je murmure avec angoisse. Il vous a menti sur ça ?

\- Oui. Il n'a pas fait ce qu'il avait dit, dommage.

Un étau m'étreint, je commence à reculer dans la chambre. J'ai peur de comprendre.

\- Il avait répondu quoi, Stanley ? Il a dit qu'il était prêt à quoi par amour ? dis-je d'une voix éraillée.

Il semble dormir, un mot passe ses lèvres, je dévale l'escalier en courant, bouleversé.

**A suivre...**


	44. Hallelujah

**DANS UNE CAGE, OU AILLEURS**

**Chapitre 44**

**Hallelujah**

 

**_Hallelujah est une chanson de Leonard Cohen, je vous conseille la version de Jeff Buckley_ **

_C'est une star. Il est assis seul dans sa chambre de Los Angeles, la télévision joue en sourdine, émettant des reflets bleus dans la pénombre. Il ne sait plus l'heure ni le jour, toutes les minutes sont identiques et cruelles, il respire difficilement. Il y a une petite boîte verte et blanche sur la table de nuit et une bouteille de whisky entamée. Sa tête est vide, lourde, une seule idée tourne en boucle. Il n'est plus là, il ne sera jamais plus là. C'est fini. Fini. Game over._

_Par habitude il appuie sur la petite touche de son portable, la sonnerie résonne dans le vide, il ne raccroche même plus. On tambourine à la porte de sa chambre, il crie « Foutez-moi la paix, merde. Tirez-vous… ». C'est vrai qu'il avait des rendez-vous importants, vitaux. Stratégiques. Des conneries. Comme s'il y avait quelque chose de plus stratégique que cet appel qui résonne encore au fond de son téléphone. Une photo de Marilyn sur le mur le fait frissonner malgré la chaleur._

_Los Angeles à ses pieds, et il n'est plus là. Il ne sera jamais plus là. Encore une petite barrette blanche peut-être, encore un autre verre de liquide rouge un peu épais. Bloody Mary. Le verre se renverse, ses mains tremblent, il se laisse tomber à nouveau sur le lit, fixant le plafond, qui se déforme légèrement._

_Une sonnerie s'élève quelque part dans la chambre, il met quelques secondes à réaliser. C'est quoi ? Ça vient d'où ? Ah oui, c'est l'autre téléphone… l'autre portable. Est-ce que c'est lui, est-ce qu'il a changé d'avis ? Un sourire s'imprime sur ses lèvres, il se lève et marche sur le verre par terre, qui se casse. Un cri, une longue estafilade se met à saigner sous son pied, il boitille jusqu'à l'entrée, se penche et décroche._

_\- Allo ?_

_\- Allo Robert ? Bonjour, c'est Stanley…_

_\- Stanley ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez encore ? demande-t-il en glissant lentement le long du mur._

_Dans le miroir en face un homme maigre est recroquevillé, les cheveux hirsutes et la barbe naissante, il a exactement ses mains et cette manie de se frotter les cheveux._

_\- Je viens prendre de vos nouvelles, on parle beaucoup de vous dans les journaux. Votre carrière décolle, c'est bien. Bravo._

_\- Je ne sais pas, je ne lis pas les journaux. Laissez-moi, Stanley, je suis fatigué._

_\- Juste un instant, Robert. Je voulais juste vous prévenir, en ami. Vous savez que je suis votre ami, n'est-ce pas ?_

_\- …_

_\- Il y a quelque chose de pourri au royaume du Danemark, Robert._

_\- Quoi ? Ça veut dire quoi ? Foutez-moi la paix._

_\- C'est du Shakespeare, mon cher. Bref. J'ai pris toutes les mesures nécessaires pour que rien ne filtre du tournage mais je crains qu'un de mes assistants ne se soit montré indélicat, hélas..._

_\- Comment ?_

_\- Je viens de découvrir qu'un livre va sortir avec des indiscrétions sur le tournage, je suis navré mais…_

_\- Je m'en fous, dit-il en raccrochant d'un coup._

_Il voudrait se lever mais ses membres sont lourds, il n'a plus la force de bouger. Il lui semble que le plancher tangue un peu, comme s'il était à bord d'un bateau. La sonnerie résonne, il pousse un gémissement. Il aimerait tant que ça s'arrête. Mais le bruit est là, proche, obsédant, énervant. Il prend à nouveau le combiné._

_\- Allo ? Quoi encore ?_

_\- Ça ne va pas Robert ? fait la voix doucereuse. Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ?_

_\- Non. Foutez-vous la paix, Kubrick. Please._

_\- Je suis vraiment désolé d'apprendre ça, je vous ai vu il y a quelques jours à la télé, vous aviez l'air en pleine forme. Que se passe-t-il ?_

_\- Ça ne vous concerne pas._

_\- C'est lui, n'est-ce pas ?_

_\- …_

_Il penche à nouveau la tête en arrière, se cogne contre le mur, une légère douleur le fait grimacer, il regarde son pied saigner. Quand il ne bouge pas ce n'est pas douloureux mais à chaque mouvement les chairs s'entrouvrent et c'est comme une rangée d'épines fichées dans son pied, l'empêchant de se relever. Ted revient tambouriner à la porte, Robert colle un coup de pied dans le bois épais, grimaçant à nouveau._

_\- Fous le camp, Ted !_

_\- Allo ? Robert ? Vous êtes toujours là ?_

_\- Quoi encore ? Vous pouvez pas me foutre la paix ?_

_\- Mais je suis là pour vous aider, vous prévenir. Je ne suis pas un monstre vous savez, je vous promets que je mettrai tout en œuvre pour empêcher que…_

_\- I don't care. I don't care anymore…_

_\- Robert ? Dites-moi tout… C'est lui n'est-ce pas ?_

_\- Quoi ? Pourquoi vous dites ça ?_

_\- Oh come on Robert, vous le savez bien. On ne peut pas lui faire confiance. Il faut l'oublier, il n'en valait pas la peine. Il s'est moqué de vous depuis le début. Vous n'étiez qu'un passe-temps, pour lui._

_\- Non, non c'est pas vrai._

_\- Mais si… Souvenez-vous comme il vous méprisait. Vous croyez qu’il a changé d’avis ? Vous croyez qu'il tenait à vous alors qu'il rentrait tous les soirs chez lui, bien sagement ?_

_\- Taisez-vous._

_\- Vous l'avez vu à la télé ? Il avait l'air touché, accablé ? Non. Vous n'êtes sans doute ni le premier ni le dernier. Ces salauds de journalistes sont des rapaces, ils se nourrissent de vous, vous séduisent pour mieux vous larguer après. On presse le citron et on jette l'écorce. Il a fait son making-off, point barre. N'y pensez plus. Vous avez toute la vie devant vous pour devenir une star, Robert. Il n'est rien._

_La voix est douce et persuasive dans le combiné, il commence à trembler. Lui sait bien que celui des deux qui n'est rien est celui qui s'est fait larguer par e-mail comme un malpropre. Lui sait bien qu'il est le malpropre, tous les journaux le disent._

_\- Vous voulez attaquer l'auteur du bouquin, Robert ?_

_\- Non._

_\- Mais vous êtes sûr ?_

_\- I don't care._

_\- Ne réagissez pas comme ça. Il faut vous battre, faire interdire ce livre. Je vais prendre contact avec votre agent, lui il agira. Delahousse vous a déjà oublié, j'ai entendu dire qu'il allait avoir un nouvel enfant. Tout cela ne vous concerne plus…_

_Il raccroche brutalement, le cœur broyé, regardant son sang goutter lentement sur la moquette de l'entrée. Un bruit dans la serrure le fait ciller, bientôt Ted entre avec le directeur de l'hôtel, ils le fixent abasourdis._

_\- Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? marmonne le Directeur. C'est quoi ce sang ? Et ce bordel, là ?_

_\- Ce n'est rien, intervient Ted en se penchant sur lui. Comment tu te sens ? Tu m'entends ?_

_\- Il n'a pas l'air bien, il faut l'évacuer. Pas d'histoires dans mon hôtel. Je préviens les secours._

_\- Non, attendez un instant, fait Ted. J'appelle le médecin des studios, il saura quoi faire. Il a l'habitude. C'est juste un étourdissement. Robert, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu t'es coupé ?_

_Il ne répond pas, fermant les yeux pour ne pas les voir._

_\- J'espère qu'il n'a pas tenté de se suicider, reprend le Directeur. Montez sa manche, qu'on vérifie._

_Ted obéit et remonte les manches sans délicatesse, il gémit. Il voudrait dormir, juste dormir. Il entend qu'on s'agite autour de lui, des pas, des coups de fil, des bruits de vaisselle et de tissus, il ne bouge pas. À quoi bon ? Soudain une petite douleur aiguë le fait grimacer, sans doute une piqure. Lentement son esprit s'apaise, glisse vers les images d'un champ de blé, des montagnes de verdure, un moulin immobile, une musique s'impose dans son esprit, une musique qui lui rappelle un pays vert et sauvage, un château du Moyen-âge._

_Il rentre dans sa caravane, épuisé, et se couche sur le lit étroit. Il attrape la bouteille de whisky cachée sous le lit et un petit tube de médicaments, peut-être qu'il pourra dormir avant la prochaine prise. Il fait froid sur le plateau, il a les pieds et les mains gelées, il tremble un peu. Il y a un scénario ouvert à la page 22, il n'arrive plus à se concentrer sur son texte, les mots s'embrouillent, lui échappent. Si seulement il n'avait pas autant mal à la tête. Si seulement il pouvait dormir un peu…_

_Il prend le scénario d'une main et replie l'autre sous sa tête contre l'oreiller. Dernière scène de la semaine, la plus difficile. Sa partenaire le regarde souvent avec pitié et les techniciens se plaignent. Toujours en retard, toujours stone, il est un poids pour tout le monde mais il n'y arrive pas, il n'y arrive plus… Encore une petite pilule avec le reste de la bouteille, les mots dansent devant ses yeux et…_

_Un drôle bruit vient jusqu'à sa conscience, un air connu. Initials BB. Laurent. Un air qu'il n'a pas entendu depuis longtemps. Trop longtemps. Merde. Trop de brume, trop mal à la tête. Il grogne et tend la main en vain. Rien. Putain, quelle heure il est ? La sonnerie s'élève à nouveau, il se redresse et attrape son portable dans la poche de son blouson par terre._

_\- Yes ?_

_\- Robert ?_

_\- Yes ? fait-il agressivement._

_\- Je… je te dérange ?_

_\- Yes. I was sleeping. What do you want ?_

_\- Voilà. J'ai appris par une indiscrétion que tu essayais de faire interdire une biographie de toi, je voulais en savoir plus._

_\- Really ? Tu t'intéresses à ma biographie maintenant ? lance-t-il d'un ton goguenard._

_\- Écoute, on ne va pas jouer au plus malin, je sais qu'il y a un passage ou des passages sur nous, je veux savoir de quoi il s'agit._

_Et voilà. Il n'appelle que pour ça, il en était sûr. Sauver les meubles. Ses meubles. Ordure. Kubrick avait raison._

_\- Oh yes, of course. C'est ça qui t'intéresse, hein ? Ta petite vie, ta petite famille, ta petite carrière. Ça m'étonnait, aussi._

_\- Je sais que tu es amer mais tu comprends que…_

_\- Oh yes, je comprends. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai tout compris, rassure-toi. Longtemps que je ne me fais plus d'illusions. Mais je te trouve un peu gonflé de venir me relancer pour ça…_

_\- J'ai besoin d'infos pour préparer ma défense. Peux-tu ou non me dire de quoi il s'agit ? Y a-t-il des photos, des preuves ?_

_Il secoue la tête, sidéré. L'autre parle de ça comme si c'était une histoire banale, un reportage à illustrer. Il y a des photos ? Oui, lui sait qu'il y a des photos dans son portable, de belles photos, de vraies bombes à retardement. Mais il n'en dira rien. Il s'en fout, de toute façon._

_\- Hum… je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie de t'aider, Laurent. T'as vraiment été un beau salaud, tu sais ?_

_\- Oui et toi t'as été un ange, bien sûr. C'est pratique de tout mettre sur le dos de l'autre, hein ? Ça évite de se poser des questions sur soi._

_\- Oh come on..._

_\- Écoute, j'ai pas envie qu'on s'engueule, ça sert à rien. C'est vrai que j'ai eu la trouille et que j'ai paniqué, j'ai sans doute eu tort mais c'est comme ça. Je suis désolé que ça ait fini aussi brutalement. Vraiment._

_\- Ouais, t'as eu la trouille comme tu l'as maintenant, hein ? Tu comptes vivre toute ta vie avec la trouille au ventre ?_

_\- J'ai beaucoup à perdre, c'est toute la différence entre toi et moi. Tu veux quoi ? Des excuses ? Alors oui, je te demande de m'excuser, je regrette le mal que je t'ai fait mais aide-moi, s'il te plait. Si j'ai compté un tant soit peu pour toi…_

_\- Stop. T’es dégueulasse, fait-il en raccrochant avec d’un coup._

_Cette fois il est bien réveillé, c'est l'heure de la prise, il se lève en titubant, ses habits sont froissés, il va se faire engueuler, il s'en fiche. Son pied lui arrache une grimace de douleur, dehors il fait beau et chaud, tout le monde s'agite et court dans tous les sens, c'est une scène de bataille aujourd'hui, il vérifie qu'il a toujours son arme sur son uniforme de pacotille._

_C'est le petit matin, six heures, il est au maquillage déjà. Le mauvais café et le whisky à jeun lui serrent les intestins, le mec dans le miroir a une gueule pas possible. Un vrai junkie. Tu parles d'un héros du Viêtnam. La maquilleuse râle parce qu'il n'est même pas rasé, l'assistant de production le fixe en fronçant les sourcils, il ne sera pas prêt à temps. Cinq jours de perdus déjà._

_Pas moyen de retenir le texte des scènes intimistes, son cerveau est tout le temps dans la brume de l'alcool ou de tout ce qu'il prend, on a dû lui coller des post-it partout hors champ avec les bribes de texte. En plus les mots ne sortent pas, il bégaie. Tous les jours il se demande pourquoi il a accepté ce tournage avant de réaliser qu'il n'a pas vraiment eu le choix. D'après son agent c'était sa dernière chance de jouer dans une grande production, après les critiques négatives et le flop de son dernier film. Un film dont il n'a pas presque pas de souvenir, il était stone du début à la fin. Bientôt il n'aura plus d'assurance, aucun studio ne voudra parier un kopeck sur lui. Il n'est rien, plus rien. Cette fois c'est officiel._

_La houppette glisse sur son visage, il se dit qu'il aurait bien besoin d'un autre verre pour se réveiller. Ce soir le médecin du studio passera pour lui faire une nouvelle piqure magique et l'énergie reviendra. Pour quelques jours. The show must go on. Encore six semaines, merde. Son habit militaire l'attend sagement sur une chaise, il relit son texte avec lassitude. Soudain la sonnerie Initials BB retentit, son agent commence à fouiller ses poches._

_\- Bas les pattes, Alan._

_\- Mais t'as pas le temps de répondre, tu dois être sur le set dans dix minutes._

_\- M'en fous. Passe-le-moi, dit-il en se traitant d'imbécile intérieurement et en décrochant._

_\- Yes ?_

_\- Euh… Robert ?_

_\- Yes. What ?_

_\- Je voulais te dire… je ne sais pas si tu as eu mon message mais… il y a de plus en plus d'articles sur nous ici et avec ce fichu bouquin en plus, ça devient la merde. Est-ce que tu en sais plus sur ce livre ? L'auteur ? Il y a des photos ? Qui est derrière ?_

_\- Qui est derrière ? répond-il d'un ton amusé. En général c'était toi, non ?_

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? T'es bizarre. T'as bu ou quoi ?_

_\- …_

_Il ricane, bien fait pour ce con de français._

_\- T'es toujours là, Robert ?_

_\- Yes._

_\- Je te dérange ?_

_\- Yes._

_La maquilleuse lui fait les gros yeux et l'assistant regarde sa montre d'un air excédé, il s'en fout._

_\- Désolé de te déranger, il faut qu'on établisse une stratégie, reprend la voix de Laurent._

_\- « On » ? C'est qui « on » ?_

_\- Eh bien toi et moi._

_\- Oh ? C'est ça « on » ? Mais ça n'existe plus « on », Laurent. Souviens-toi, tu trouvais ça trop lourd à porter. Alors maintenant c'est chacun sa merde, glousse-t-il._

_\- Mais c'est ta biographie quand même. On dirait que ça ne te fait rien…_

_\- C'est pas la première rumeur sur moi, j'ai l'habitude tu sais. J'en ai vu d'autres. Mais c'est sûr que la première fois qu'on se fait prendre c'est très douloureux… Sorry._

_\- Non attends, ne raccroche pas. Tu sais quelque chose sur ce bouquin ? Une info qui pourrait m'aider ?_

_\- Pourquoi je t'aiderais ? reprend-il d'une voix sourde, un peu éraillée._

_\- Mais parce que… je ne sais pas moi. Pour tout ce qu'on a été l'un pour l'autre…_

_\- Don't remember, fait-il en raccrochant._

_Avec quelques verres en plus il aura tout oublié, son corps et son odeur. Et sa voix. Il se lève en se raccrochant au bras de son agent et met un pied devant l'autre avec difficulté. Elle parle de quoi déjà cette scène ?_

_La voix de Kubrick résonne encore à ses oreilles « Il s'est moqué de vous depuis le début. Vous n'étiez qu'un passe-temps pour lui. Rien. » Il se prend les pieds dans un câble et s'écroule, tout le monde rigole autour._

_Il enfile l'uniforme, c'est la suite du film de guerre, encore un uniforme, encore un scénario. Un pied, l'autre, puis un bras, un autre, les boutons bien fermés et la casquette. Il glisse l'arme factice dans son fourreau et se dirige vers le studio 22 accompagné par Alan, son agent. En passant devant les toilettes, il murmure :_

_\- Attends-moi là._

_\- Mais t'es en retard, déjà._

_\- Et alors ? Tu veux que je pisse sur le décor ? Donne-moi deux minutes, OK ?_

_Sous la lumière blafarde il s'observe attentivement, le maquillage trop appuyé le fait ressembler à un clown, il est pitoyable. Il passe dans le lavabo puis se lave rapidement les mains, son revolver tape sur l'émail. Et si… ?_

_Il se souvient de cet acteur qui s'est tué avec une arme factice juste à cause de la violence de l'impact et du souffle. L'os du crâne n'avait pas résisté. Avec un sourire amer il approche l'arme de sa tempe, oui, ce serait agréable._

_Le métal est froid, son doigt se crispe sur le barillet, il hésite. Non, il ne va pas se dégonfler, cette fois tout sera fini, bel et bien fini. Game over. Plus de pression, plus de cinéma, plus de Kubrick, plus de Laurent. Et toute la fin de sa biographie de chiottes à réécrire… Bien fait. Il ferme les yeux, inspire et tire. Il s'écroule lourdement, un filet de sang coule par terre._

_Fin_

 

Je tape les derniers mots avec les larmes aux yeux, c'est la fatigue ou quoi ? Il n'y avait pas d'autre fin, aucune autre, je le savais depuis le début. Kubrick aussi. Il en avait rêvé, c'est ce qui faisait son génie. Foutu Kubrick. Génial Kubrick. Je jette un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, le vent souffle sur les champs, il va pleuvoir. Enfin. La dernière bûche s'éteint dans l'âtre, je frissonne. Il y a un journal ouvert sur mon bureau annonçant sa mort. J'ai passé toute la nuit à écrire, j'ai faim, froid, sommeil, mal partout. Une douleur aiguë me prend la nuque, mes épaules sont ankylosées, je vois à peine les touches. Mais je devais terminer cette histoire aujourd'hui, absolument. Parce que demain il sera trop tard, parce que demain je serai en Angleterre pour un dernier hommage, parmi les fans.

Après ma visite à Kubrick j'étais reparti écœuré pour l'Espagne, un lieu comme un autre. Parce qu'il fallait bien aller quelque part. Et parce que ça n'était pas trop loin de Bordeaux, lieu de villégiature de Lucie, mon ex-femme. Un éclat de soleil dans le brouillard. Un petit village tranquille, une maison dans la campagne, l'idéal pour penser, écrire. Évacuer toute cette histoire, toute cette merde qui me collait à la peau. En instant j'ai rêvé écrire autre chose, une autre histoire, un roman. J'ai commencé mille débuts, mille ébauches. Mais il revenait sans cesse sous mes doigts avec mes questions irrésolues, avec la rage et la honte. Il fallait évacuer tout ça pour repartir de zéro, si repartir de zéro était possible. Pas évident. Mais les mots sont venus finalement, petit à petit. Un flot amer et douloureux, salvateur au milieu de mon désert. Jusqu'à la fin. La fin, cette nuit.

Synchonicity disait Jung, pas de hasard. Je me lève pour me préparer un café, le chat me file entre les jambes. Je ne serai qu'un parmi d'autres dans la foule et avec ma barbe personne ne me reconnaitra, j'espère. Je vérifie les horaires de mon avion, il est temps que je prépare ma valise.

J'avais essayé de reprendre contact avec Robert à plusieurs reprises, en vain. Plus d'abonné au numéro demandé, le refus clair et net de son agent, les mises en demeure de la maison de production, un courrier de son avocat. Blackout total. Pas une surprise à vrai dire. Je comptais lui envoyer le manuscrit par la poste, espérant qu'il le lise peut-être et accepte de me rencontrer. Mais les évènements ont été plus rapides que moi. Synchronocity.

 

 

La foule est nombreuse, massée autour du cimetière. Des badauds et des curieux pour la plupart. Il pleut, un beau temps anglais. Je reconnais des cameramen mais je ne vais pas les saluer, eux ne me reconnaissent peut-être pas avec la barbe et les cheveux cachés sous un bonnet en laine. Les modes et le vedettariat passent vite de nos jours. Je franchis les barrières de sécurité en montrant ma carte de presse, une relique bien utile. Je me demande combien de stars auront fait le voyage juste pour être vues. Les plus éplorées ne seront pas les plus sincères, j'en jurerais. Surtout avec lui. Les gravillons crissent sous mes pieds, il règne une effervescence de mauvais aloi, on sent plus de curiosité que de chagrin réel.

Je reste à quelques pas, les producteurs de son dernier film sont là, mines sombres, accompagnés de leurs jolies épouses blondes. Près de la tombe Kristen se cache derrière un foulard et des lunettes noires, pleurant à gros sanglots, je me demande ce qu'elle ressent vraiment. Sur qui elle pleure. Pour un peu on pourrait croire que c'est elle la veuve alors que la vraie veuve reste digne au pied de la tombe, pâle.

Un dernier bal des hypocrites, quelques stars murmurent des mots de désolation aux micros qui leur sont tendus, je cherche une silhouette dans la foule.

Enfin je l'aperçois, seul en retrait derrière un arbre, un frisson me traverse. Je serre convulsivement mon manuscrit contre moi avant de me diriger vers lui discrètement. Un prêtre prononce une oraison parlant de pardon et de rédemption sous les rafales de vent, je suis derrière lui, il ne m'a pas vu. Je reste quelques secondes immobile, c'est plus facile d'écrire des répliques dans un scénario que de parler, dans la vraie vie.

\- Une belle crapule, hein ? je murmure à son oreille. Sacré Kubrick, il aura au moins réussi sa mort.

Il sursaute et se retourne précipitamment, faisant un pas en arrière.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Comme toi, Robert. Je fais semblant d'avoir de la peine. Mais on n'égalera jamais Kristen, je le crains. N'aie pas peur, je ne te veux pas de mal.

Un homme vient vers nous à grands pas, je reconnais Ted, son homme à tout faire, qui me tire par le bras. Je me crispe, prêt à lui flanquer un coup de poing. Je n'ai jamais supporté ce petit con.

\- Un instant. Je peux dire à mot à Robert, non ? dis-je en essayant de me dégager. Robert, dis à ton toutou de se calmer ou on va encore faire la une des tabloïds.

\- Laisse-le, souffle Robert à contrecœur à Ted. Laisse-nous deux minutes.

Ted me dévisage avec haine et recule, Robert me fixe avec angoisse, remontant son écharpe sur sa bouche. Je tremble, ce doit être le vent.

\- Tu veux quoi ?

\- Rien que de très professionnel. J'ai écrit l'ébauche d'un scénario, je voudrais que tu le lises. J'ai pensé à te l'envoyer par la poste mais il aurait abouti à la poubelle, alors j'en profite…

\- Un scénario ? À quel sujet ?

\- À ton avis ?

\- Non. Non je ne veux pas, je ne veux plus en entendre parler, je veux oublier tout ça, fait-il en reculant. D'ailleurs j'ai déjà signé pour deux autres films.

\- Lis-le juste et dis-moi. Je le tournerai de toute façon, avec ou sans ton accord. Avec ou sans toi. Mais je préfère que tu saches ce qu'il y a dedans, je ne fais pas mes coups en traître, moi. C'est un peu romancé tu verras, ça ne colle pas vraiment à la réalité. S'il y a vraiment des passages qui te gênent trop, dis-le-moi. Il y a mes coordonnées dedans, j'aimerais juste… une réponse, j'ajoute en le lui tendant.

Il l'attrape avec réticence, la bouche amère, et me tourne le dos. Je respire brièvement avant de m'éloigner, je me sens plus léger d'un coup.

****

**A suivre...**


	45. Le bar de l'hotel

**DANS UNE CAGE, OU AILLEURS**

**Chapitre 45**

**Le bar de l'hôtel**

**_Pour combien tu m'aimes ? Pour combien tu me quittes ?_ **

**Cette belle chanson est de Raphaël.  
**

 

Il ne lui a fallu que trois jours pour m'appeler, à ma grande surprise. J'étais encore à Londres quand mon portable a vibré dans ma poche un soir. J'ai reposé mon verre de whisky et demandé pardon à mon hôtesse, une actrice à qui j'avais envoyé le scénario pour le rôle de Kristen, une jeune Anglaise parfaitement bien élevée, un peu dubitative. Nous étions dans un bar à la mode, elle prenait bien soin de se montrer à son avantage et de sourire à toutes les célébrités du lieu.

\- Mais vous avez déjà tourné des films ? m'avait-elle demandé en buvant sa coupe de champagne.

\- Des films, non. Mais j'ai fait beaucoup de reportages. Et j'aurai un assistant réalisateur qui a tourné avec les plus grands. Un très bon technicien.

Je lui avais cité quelques noms, elle avait acquiescé, hésitante. Je voyais bien que l'aspect scandaleux de l'histoire lui plaisait mais qu'elle n'avait aucune confiance en moi. Après tout je n'étais qu'un ex-présentateur du vingt heures viré par sa chaîne pour avoir couché avec un acteur, pas un titre de gloire. Du moins pas de quoi obtenir un oscar. Elle pesait le pour et le contre quand mon portable avait vibré, j'avais reconnu le numéro – comment aurais-je pu ne pas le reconnaître ?- je me suis excusé brièvement et j'ai décroché.

\- Laurent, on peut se voir ? avait-il dit de son petit accent anglais.

\- Bien sûr, quand ?

\- Je repars après-demain pour Tokyo, on peut se voir demain ?

\- Non, moi je repars demain matin pour Bordeaux, c'est le début des vacances scolaires et c'est ma semaine de vacances avec mes filles. Pas question d'être en retard ou Lucie va en profiter pour se plaindre au juge. Désolé.

\- Quand, alors ?

J'ai regardé la jeune Sharon, elle sirotait son champagne et balançant sa jambe croisée sur l'autre.

\- Ici, au Broken Bar, dans une heure, ai-je soufflé.

\- OK, avait-il répondu. Mais t'as pas peur qu'on nous voie ensemble ?

Une foule de souvenirs m'a sauté au visage, j'ai soupiré :

\- Eh bien ça fera de la pub pour mon film, ce sera toujours ça de pris.

\- T'es devenu bien cynique.

\- Tu ne peux pas avoir à quel point. À tout à l'heure ?

La jeune actrice m'a fixé d'un air interrogatif en décroisant les jambes, je me suis dit qu'avec une teinture platine elle serait parfaite pour le rôle.

\- Je vous laisse réfléchir ? Vous avez mes coordonnées ?

\- Heu, oui. Il faut que j'en parle à mon agent…

\- Bien sûr. J'ai été très heureux de vous rencontrer, ai-je dit en me levant cérémonieusement et en lui tendant la main.

Elle s'est éloignée dans un sillage de Trésor Midnight, j'avais un début de migraine.

 

 

Et le voilà qui entre dans le bar, efflanqué et mal rasé. Tous les regards se retournent vers lui, heureusement je me suis déplacé dans un petit box au fond, moyennant un bon pourboire. Je le vois approcher dans le miroir en face de moi, mon cœur accélère. Enfin, ce qu'il en reste. Il s'assoit et passe sa main dans ses cheveux, sa marotte. Signe d'anxiété.

\- Merci d'être venu, Robert. Tu bois quelque chose ? Un Bloody Mary ?

\- Un Bloody Mary ? fait-il en sourcillant, mal à l'aise.

\- Tu ne te souviens pas ? C'est la première boisson qu'on a bue ensemble au Ritz. Quand tu avais oublié ton portable dans ma poche, tu te souviens ?

\- Hmmm…

\- Tu sais, quand je te prenais pour un imbécile, que je te sous-estimais à tort ? Pourtant c'est dans mon scénario, tu ne l'as pas lu ?

Il me fixe, blême, puis acquiesce.

\- Oui, je l'ai lu. En entier. Mais c'est juste pas possible, de quoi j'ai l'air là-dedans ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu te rends compte que tu as raconté toute notre histoire dans ses moindres détails, y compris mon deal avec Kubrick. Pour qui je vais passer ?

\- Non, il y a beaucoup de passages romancés, je n'ai pas tout raconté. Loin de là. Je préciserai que c'est une histoire inventée, dis-je sans répondre directement.

\- Tu parles. Qui le croira ?

Un serveur s'approche, Robert commande un coca, je vois sa main trembler même s'il fait de gros efforts pour paraître calme. Je reprends une gorgée de mon Bloody Mary en l'observant en silence. Ça me fait bizarre de le voir là en face de moi, tant de souvenirs, tant de douleurs. Tant de mensonges aussi. Avons-nous posé les masques cette fois ?

\- Je ne te comprends pas, Laurent, dit-il enfin. Tout ça a fait un scandale affreux et tu veux en faire un film ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Pour rétablir la vérité. Tu sais ce qu'on a raconté sur nous, quelles rumeurs ont couru ? Des trucs incroyables, immondes. C'est un fardeau que je porterai toute ma vie alors je veux au moins donner mon point de vue. Ma version. Pas les horreurs des tabloïds. De toute façon quoi que je fasse maintenant on me renvoie cette histoire à la figure, alors autant l'évacuer. Après je passerai à autre chose. J'espère.

Il me fixe dubitatif, je le vois jouer avec la petite serviette en papier sous son verre. Il y a un brouhaha autour de nous, comme un brouillard protecteur. J'oublie qu'on est dans un endroit public, je joue ma vie sur son consentement, sinon tout ça n'aura servi à rien. J'ai mis mes tripes dans ce scénario, je n'abandonnerai pas comme ça. Oh non, pas maintenant. Je reprends :

\- Je voulais juste raconter l'histoire d'une rencontre improbable sur fond de manipulation. La romance de Jane Birkin et Serge Gainsbourg a aussi commencé sur une manipulation et ça a donné de belles choses par la suite. Au début je voulais juste en faire un livre et puis finalement je me suis dit que ce serait un beau film.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas que tu veuilles reparler de cette histoire, pourquoi ne pas l'oublier ?

\- Parce que je ne l'oublierai jamais et le public non plus. Je porterai ce truc comme une croix toute ma vie alors je veux donner ma version, comme tous ceux qui ont été accusés, qui ont vu leur vie privée étalée. C'est un défouloir aussi.

\- Et par rapport à ta famille ? Tes filles ?

\- Bonne réflexion. C'est vrai que j'ai hésité. Longtemps. Mais les rumeurs sont encore plus insupportables que la vérité et puis je raconte juste une histoire d'amour, Robert. Parce que de mon côté c'était juste une histoire d'amour, du début à la fin. Et je ne crois pas avoir à en rougir. Si, peut-être, j'ajoute hésitant. Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû tomber dans le piège. Je passe pour un imbécile ou une victime mais je suis sincère, moi. J'étais sincère en tout cas. Je veux que ça se sache.

\- Moi aussi j'ai été sincère. Moi aussi je… j'ai aimé, répond-il en serrant son verre à s'en faire blanchir les jointures.

Soudain une jeune fille blonde vient jusqu'à notre box, Robert fait un bond de côté, elle bafouille timidement :

\- Je pourrais avoir un autographe Monsieur Pattinson ? J'aime beaucoup ce que vous faites…

Il lance un regard un peu désespéré puis grimace un sourire, mal à l'aise.

\- Oui, oui. Vous avez un papier, un stylo ?

\- Ah non, j'ai rien. Désolée, fait-elle en nous fixant tour à tour.

Je fouille dans mon portefeuille comme un imbécile, Robert a l'air paumé, il se gratte la tête en grimaçant. Tiens, je pourrais lui filer une de mes anciennes cartes de visite, obsolète depuis longtemps. Robert signerait un autographe derrière, ce serait assez drôle. Robert retourne le ticket de nos consommations et le signe rapidement, la jeune fille le prend avec enthousiasme.

\- Merci. Je le garderai toute ma vie. Et April va bien ? Elle est avec vous à Londres ? Je vous adore tous les deux.

\- Hum, no. Elle est… euh, à Los Angeles. Pour un tournage, ajoute-t-il sans conviction.

La gamine se penche vers lui pour lui voler un baiser sur la joue, il prend un air dégoûté dès qu'elle a le dos tourné.

\- April, hein ? je demande.

\- Oui, April, fait-il d'un ton morne.

Inutile que je lui pose d'autres questions sur elle, j'imagine une starlette blonde. Il faut que je recentre le débat, je le fixe à nouveau plus intensément.

\- Je voulais juste savoir quel passage te gêne particulièrement, s'il y en a un.

Robert soupire, levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Tout me gêne. Moi j'ai tourné la page, j'ai refait ma vie, je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en reparler.

\- Et si je change un peu le scénario ?

\- Même si tu changes un peu le scénario tout le monde fera le rapprochement avec nous et je ne suis pas prêt pour ça.

On se regarde froidement, il va me parler de son avocat, je lui parlerai de la liberté d'expression, on va droit dans le mur. Le serveur nous dépose deux autres verres, je me dis que je ne le reverrai peut-être jamais.

\- Je croyais que tu n'avais pas peur, Robert.

\- Je n'avais pas peur, non. Mais j'en ai trop bavé depuis. Et en plus je passe pour une crapule, un mec prêt à coucher pour avoir un rôle.

\- Tu ne serais pas le premier, non ? Et puis t'as plutôt le beau rôle, à la fin. La plus belle scène c'est ta mort, dans le dernier plan. Ça rachète tout le reste, tu meurs en victime, en héros presque.

Il sursaute, je feins l'indifférence.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'as tué à la fin, souffle-t-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Parce que c'était le plus logique. Il n'y avait pas d'autre fin possible, pas d'échappatoire. Et puis parce que c'était l'idée de Kubrick, aussi. Au fond le scénario c'est lui qui l'a écrit…

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu n'es pas au courant ? Ou alors tu as oublié peut-être. Tu sais, j'ai été le voir il y a quelques mois. Après avoir été te voir, toi. Il m'a raconté une histoire un peu différente de la tienne. Très instructive. Et j'ai su pourquoi il t'avait choisi.

\- À cause de cette stupide histoire de téléphone laissé dans ta poche, non ?

\- Non, pas seulement. Ça c'était la réponse à la première question « quelle est la dernière folie que vous ayez faite ?» mais il y avait une autre question, qui a été décisive.

Je le vois se gratter le crâne, perplexe, je bois du petit lait. Enfin c'est moi qui tiens les ficelles, enfin je sais tout et pas lui. Une impression étrange, une victoire au goût amer. Whisky trop épicé. Il tremble un peu me semble-t-il, j'hésite à tout lui révéler. Mais pas longtemps.

\- Je ne me rappelle pas…

\- C'est dommage parce que c'est pour cette réponse-là qu'il t'a choisi.

\- Arrête de jouer au chat et à la souris, Laurent. C'était quoi ?

\- Rappelle-toi… Il t'a demandé « qu'est-ce que vous seriez prêt à faire par amour ? ». Et tu as répondu quoi ?

Robert se tait, sourcils froncés. Il simule bien, le bougre. Son portable sonne, il ne bouge pas.

\- Je ne sais plus. Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu dire comme connerie ? J'étais prêt à tout pour avoir le rôle, comme un con. Si j'avais su…

\- Réfléchis bien, resitue-toi dans le contexte. Tu as répondu quoi ?

\- Oh, tu m'agaces avec tes devinettes…

\- Allez, un dernier effort, c'est important.

Soudain il pâlit, secoue la tête comme pour chasser une pensée gênante. Puis il ouvre la bouche, hésite :

\- … mourir, souffle-t-il, blême. J'ai répondu « mourir »…

Il change de couleur, j'ai l'impression qu'il va s'écrouler. Je le laisse réfléchir encore un peu, comprendre toutes les implications de cette réponse. Reconstituer l'histoire, le film à l'envers. Comme moi je l'ai fait, jusqu'à m'en rendre fou.

\- Eh oui. Il m'a dit que tu l'avais beaucoup déçu, soit dit en passant, parce que tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse. Tu n'es pas mort quand on s'est quittés. C'est ça qu'il espérait. C'est pour ça qu'il a laissé éclater le scandale, pour que tu en crèves. Que tu te suicides et que le film reste célèbre à jamais pour ça. C'est ça la vérité, Robert.

Sous le choc il tremble un peu, il me fait presque pitié. Il me fixe avec incompréhension puis horreur, j'ai mal pour lui.

\- C'est… c'est pas possible, hein ? C'est pas vrai ?

\- Si. Son idole était James Dean, qui a eu la décence de vivre vite, mourir jeune et faire un beau cadavre. Il en espérait autant de toi.

\- Non…

Il secoue la tête, livide, je pose ma main sur la sienne.

\- Mais il n'a pas réussi, heureusement. Alors remets-toi, c'est lui qui est mort, toi tu es encore là.

\- Je… je n'arrive pas y croire. Quel salaud ! Non mais quel salaud ! Tout ce qu'il m'a balancé sur mon jeu nul, la pauvreté de mes expressions et tous ses appels pour me dire que tu te foutais bien de moi, que je n'étais rien pour toi, c'était pour que je me suicide ? Oh my…

Robert se met à trembler plus fortement, je pose mes mains sur les siennes pour l'inciter à se calmer, j'aurais dû prévoir le choc, j'ai agi comme un imbécile. Il semble s'affaisser sur son siège, je cherche les mots. Même si j'aurais mieux fait d'y penser avant. La vengeance n'est pas si douce que ça, finalement.

\- Il n'a pas réussi et tu sais quoi ? dis-je en me penchant vers lui. Je vais changer la fin pour en faire un happy end, pour le faire chier, là où il est maintenant. En enfer. Arrête de trembler Robert, je suis désolé, je ne pensais que ça te ferait un tel choc… Pardon. Je croyais que tu t'en doutais.

\- Non…

\- Enfin non, je savais que tu ne t'en doutais pas. J'ai été idiot, j'ai voulu me venger, j’avoue.

\- Si tu savais… Si tu savais tout ce qu'il m'a dit, tout ce qu'il m'a fait pour m'humilier. J'ai failli en crever Laurent, j'ai vraiment failli en crever. Oh mon dieu il voulait ma mort.

Je reste muet, embarrassé. Je ne trouve pas les mots pour le consoler, il cache se yeux derrière ses mains.

\- I'm nothing you know, nothing…

\- Chuuut. Il n'a pas réussi. C'est lui qui est mort, toi tu es bien vivant. C'est l'essentiel. Tu es là et moi aussi. On est vivants et on va raconter cette histoire, rétablir la vérité. C'est un monstre, enfin c'était un monstre. Il n'avait aucune humanité, aucune compassion.

\- No… Je ne suis personne. J’étais rien pour lui…

\- Mais tu as des millions de gens qui t'aiment, tu es une star, Robert. Et quelqu'un de bien. Oublie ce que je t'ai dit. C'était un malade, un fou. Oublie… Ça n'a pas d'importance.

Il sourit faiblement, fixant ses mains devant lui.

\- T’as raison. Ça n'a pas d'importance. Ça fait longtemps que plus rien n'a d'importance pour moi. Je ne devrais même plus être là, Kubrick l'avait prévu. Mais je vais te raconter la vraie fin de ton histoire, puisqu'on en est aux révélations. Tu sais ce que j'ai fait quand tu m'as envoyé ton mail d'adieu ?

\- Non…

\- J'ai regardé toutes les photos, toutes les vidéos que j'avais de toi sur mon portable, que j'avais filmées en douce. Je t'aimais tellement… J'avais besoin de ces images pour penser à toi en ton absence. Je suis ridicule, hein ? Kubrick m'avait appelé la veille pour me dire qu'il allait faire sortir un bouquin avec toute notre histoire, qu'il voulait de l'argent pour ne pas le faire. Beaucoup d'argent. Je l'ai cru. Mais comme tu m'avais quitté je n’avais plus rien à perdre. Alors j'ai pris toutes les pilules que j'avais sous la main avec un grand verre de whisky et… j'ai sombré. C'est ce con de Ted qui m'a trouvé, j'étais dans le coma. Les secours sont intervenus, j'ai été hospitalisé discrètement sous un faux nom et quand je me suis réveillé… on m'avait volé mon portable. Avec toutes nos photos. Voilà la vraie fin de l'histoire.

\- Oh merde…

La dernière pièce du puzzle vient de se mettre en place, j'ai la tête qui tourne.

\- C'était un bel enculé, hein ? dis-je finalement.

\- Oui.

\- Mais toi tu vas mieux maintenant ? Tu as May ? Vous êtes fiancés ?

\- April. Elle s'appelle April. Et non, on n'est pas fiancés.

Je fais signe au serveur pour régler notre note, il est tard déjà, l'alcool semble creuser un trou sur mon estomac vide, il faut que je sorte. Même s'il pleut. Je n'ai aucune idée du temps qu'il fait dehors, je n'ai plus aucune notion de rien.

\- Robert, et si…

\- Oui ?

\- Et si on allait dîner ? T'avais prévu quelque chose ?

Ses yeux délavés par le désespoir me fixent avec méfiance. Non, je ne joue pas, je n'ai plus envie. Ni de me venger, ni de lui en vouloir.

\- Non, je n'ai rien prévu. Je n'ai pas très faim. Je vais rentrer à l'hôtel, plutôt.

\- T'es sûr ? T'es maigre comme un clou et il y a un restaurant pas trop mauvais à côté.

\- Oui, je suis sûr. Je vais rentrer.

\- Il est loin ton hôtel ? dis-je avec inquiétude.

\- Non, à deux rues d'ici. Pourquoi ?

\- T'as pas l'air bien, je vais te raccompagner. Je ne vais pas te laisser repartir seul. Il y a quelqu'un qui t'attend là-bas ? Ted ?

Il hausse les épaules, nous nous levons et nous sortons sur l'avenue, surpris par la fraîcheur du soir et par le fait de marcher côte à côte. Nous ne parlons pas, il fixe le sol, les épaules basses, je me dis qu'avec mes révélations je vais peut-être achever le boulot de Kubrick, comme un con que je suis.

 

 

 

Nous entrons dans le hall du Palace, Robert va directement chercher sa clé et se dirige vers l'ascenseur sans prêter attention à moi, je me dis qu'il a peut-être déjà oublié mon existence, sous le choc. Il ne m'a pas regardé depuis que nous sommes sortis du bar, je prendrais bien un autre verre, moi. Je m'arrête sur le pas de sa porte, il hésite.

\- Merci de m'avoir raccompagné, Laurent.

\- Ça va, tu es sûr ? Tu trembles encore on dirait. Il y a quelque chose que tu peux prendre dans tes affaires ? Ou un whisky ?

\- Non, je ne bois plus et je ne prends plus rien depuis ma cure de désintox. J'ai arrêté tout ça même si ça fait mal. Il faut faire face, coûte que coûte.

\- Oh, je ne savais pas. Ted est là ?

\- Non.

\- Tu vas appeler April ?

\- Oui. Enfin non, avec le décalage horaire ça ne va pas le faire. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. Ça va passer. Bonne soirée.

\- Attends, dis-je affolé. Tu me donneras des nouvelles, hein ?

Enfin il lève les yeux sur moi et j'y lis tout son mépris, je recule d'un pas.

\- Oh, tu t'inquiètes ton scénario ? C'est pour ça que tu es là, hein ? Pour t'assurer que je vais dire oui ? Au fond tu n'as jamais perdu le nord, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Dis pas ça, Robert. Si je peux faire quelque chose…

\- Oui. Oublie-moi, lance-t-il en claquant la porte. Et c'est non, pour le scénario.

Merde. Je me retrouve comme un con, sur le tapis moelleux, la honte au front. J'hésite entre repartir et rester là, taper à sa porte.

Je ne voudrais pas qu'il passe aux actes pour nous donner une dernière fois raison, à Kubrick et moi.

 

**A suivre**


	46. Dans les rues de Londres

**DANS UNE CAGE, OU AILLEURS**

**Chapitre 46  
**

**Dans les rues de Londres  
**

**"Dans les rues de Londres" _est une chanson de Mylène Farmer_ **

Incapable de partir je décide de prendre un dernier verre au bar, j’y consulte mes messages en essayant d'oublier que je m'inquiète pour Robert. Il n'allait pas si mal que ça, non ? Si. Mais c'est un acteur. Je passe mes messages en revue d'un doigt nerveux, espérant le sien. La jeune Sharon m'informe qu'elle souhaite un salaire plus élevé pour tourner dans mon film, le chiffre me fait tousser. Elle blague ou quoi ? À ce tarif-là je pourrais avoir Kristen directement. Plusieurs mails concernent mon futur film, je ne les ouvre même pas. De toute façon il a dit non, le film ne se fera pas. Tout ça pour ça. Et je le comprends. Sous l'angle de ma vengeance tout était admissible mais là je ne veux pas tirer sur l'ambulance. End of the story.

Je consulte mes autres mails, Lucie me confirme que les filles m'attendront chez ses parents à Bordeaux, elle ne sera pas là. Jean m'informe qu'il a validé le projet de contrat que je lui ai envoyé et qu'il m'invite à son mariage dans un mois, je soupire. Finalement en sirotant mon verre je surfe sur les pages people, j'y vois plusieurs photos de Robert et April, les articles disent qu'ils vont se marier à San Francisco cet été, il sourit mais son regard est vide.

Je commande un autre verre, l'esprit et le cœur embrumés. Une jeune fille s'installe non loin de moi, elle est belle, il me semble la connaître sans pouvoir mettre un nom sur son visage. C'est sans doute un mannequin ou une actrice, elle regarde sa montre à plusieurs reprises avec angoisse puis son portable, je me dis que les hommes sont des salauds. Plus je l'observe plus je me dis qu'elle est superbe, avec des cheveux plus blonds elle pourrait très bien interpréter Kristen elle aussi, peut-être qu'elle serait moins chère que Sharon. Je pourrais lui envoyer le scénario, tiens. Ah non merde, c'est vrai que le film ne se fera pas. Merde.

Son portable sonne, elle répond et pâlit, sa lèvre tremble, les larmes ne sont pas loin. Je suis désolé pour elle, je détourne les yeux, gêné. Tous des salauds.

Moi le premier, me dis-je en laissant un billet sur la petite table et en me levant.

Sans hésiter je passe devant l'accueil et je prends l'ascenseur vers le premier étage, la tête un peu lourde. Je frappe à la porte de la chambre 120 sur une impulsion. Pas de réponse. Fait chier. J'espère qu'il n'est pas déjà trop tard. Je frappe à nouveau, lançant des petits coups d'œil inquiets à la caméra de surveillance. C'est pas possible. Non, pas ça. Pas maintenant. J'insiste, un peu affolé, mon cœur bat à tout rompre. S'il a fait ça je ne m'en remettrai pas. Parce que l'assassin ce sera moi cette fois. J'imagine les gros titres des journaux, le cauchemar recommence.  _Oh non, non. Ouvre Robert, par pitié. Ouvre !_

Finalement sa tête apparaît dans l'entrebâillement, on dirait que je viens de le réveiller, il a les cheveux en bataille, les yeux gonflés et il me fixe l'air mécontent.

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Je… je voulais récupérer mon scénario, j'improvise assez misérablement.

\- Oh putain mais t'es lourd, toi ! Fous le camp, dit-il en faisant mine de refermer la porte.

\- Non attends. C'est pas vrai. Je m'inquiétais pour toi. Je ne voudrais pas que tu fasses une bêtise, je réponds en glissant mon pied dans la porte.

\- Pourquoi ? Ça collerait bien avec votre scénario, non ? Enfin vous seriez satisfaits de moi.

\- Non, Robert. Laisse-moi entrer s'il te plait…

\- Pourquoi ? fait-il l'air méfiant.

\- Je… je veux pas te laisser seul cette nuit, j'ai peur.

Un sourire cynique apparaît sur ses lèvres, il ouvre plus grand la porte, je m'engouffre dans la chambre. Elle est dans un désordre indescriptible, la télé est allumée ainsi que toutes les lumières du petit salon et de la salle de bain. Je me souviens qu'il a toujours détesté dormir seul. Il porte un tee-shirt et un short un peu misérables mais reprend avec un air entendu :

\- C'est toi qui as peur des fantômes, cette fois ? Tu veux me baiser pour me convaincre d'accepter ton scénario ?

\- Non, pas du tout.

\- Tu parles, tu en es bien capable. Je te connais. Prêt à tout pour parvenir à tes fins. Pas de scrupules, hein ?

\- Comment ? Mais si…

\- Comme quand tu couchais avec moi en regrettant de tromper ta femme ? En ayant juste la trouille de te faire piquer ? C'est ça tes scrupules ?

\- Non. J'ai changé je te jure. J'ai tout perdu, j'ai changé.

Il fait une petite moue et s'installe sur le bord de son lit en se grattant les cheveux, je me demande ce que je fais là.

\- Tu sais que même si on couche ensemble ça ne changera rien, je ne veux pas que ce film sorte. Je vais me marier, tu comprends. Vivre une vie normale, enfin.

J'attends qu'il me dise qu'il l'aime, ça ne vient pas. C'est sous-entendu, compris dans le packaging. Détox et mariage, bébé à la clé. Le bonheur hollywoodien sur papier glacé.

Je suis debout devant la porte, je n'ai plus qu'à repartir. Je n'en ai pas envie. Nous nous regardons longuement, muets. Il penche un peu la tête, ce geste je le connais bien, trop bien. Une émotion étrange m'envahit, mon cœur bat à tout rompre, je fais un pas en arrière.

\- Eh bien je vais y aller, dis-je à voix basse. Je… je te souhaite d'être très heureux avec May, Robert. Encore pardon pour tout…

\- April, murmure-t-il. Attends, je te rends ton scénario, fait-il en le prenant sur la table de nuit et en venant vers moi.

Il me le tend, nous sommes face à face, pour la dernière fois peut-être. Je perçois son odeur, cette odeur qui m'a toujours troublé et je vois ses lèvres bouger, il me parle, je n'entends pas, hypnotisé par sa présence, sa beauté. Sa bouche se rapproche en gros plan, son contact contre la mienne est frisson, le scénario tombe à terre et il me colle contre la porte d'un mouvement de bassin. Immédiatement mon corps réagit, c'est si bon de le sentir contre moi, de retrouver sa chaleur que je gémis et entrouvre mes lèvres, le laissant m'envahir doucement. Le passé me saute à la gorge, je replonge comme un alcoolique replonge à la première gorgée, soudain j'ai envie de tout. Envie de lui, à crier.

Nous nous embrassons fiévreusement contre la porte, ses hanches frôlent les miennes avec impatience, je plante mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Une petite voix me souffle que c'est une vraie connerie, sa voix peut-être mais ses mains sont partout sur moi, je geins sans retenue, glissant mes mains sous son short. La brûlure du désir m'embrase alors que nos vêtements tombent à terre sans bruit et que je l'empoigne fermement. Le contact de nos chairs tièdes nous électrise, ça fait si longtemps que j'en ai envie, besoin, si longtemps que personne ne m'a touché comme ça…

Je veux tout, tout de suite. Nos bouches lèchent et mordent nos peaux tremblantes, il tombe à genoux et sa langue m'envoie au paradis, il connait mes points faibles et mes préférences, il me semble que je décolle, je ne contrôle plus rien. Je me soustrais difficilement à ses caresses habiles, je ne veux pas jouir si vite, pas comme ça. Je le rejoins à genoux par terre pour le faire tomber d'un coup de rein et voir ses yeux s'écarquiller. Cette fois c'est moi qui prends l'avantage, j'aime voir son visage rougir et ses yeux tourner, il gémit alors que je le caresse délicatement, observant chaque réaction. Bientôt nous ne serons plus qu'un, bientôt nous ne serons plus rien, il s'arque pour mieux me recevoir et je m'introduis doucement, submergé par les sensations, ces sensations que je ne pensais jamais revivre. Nos corps s'ancrent l'un à l'autre, ils ont leur vie propre, leurs désirs, leurs besoins, nous on se regarde avec avidité, essayant d'inscrire ces brefs instants de bonheur dans nos mémoires, à jamais.

Parce que tout sera si court on sait que ce sera violent, et trop vite le plaisir nous fait geindre et feuler sur la moquette. Mon corps épuisé repose contre le sien, j'entends battre son cœur. Je le ressens plus que je ne l'entends. À la télé une chanteuse en robe lamée pousse des feulements de plaisir, ce n'était qu'une chanson, un clip. Elle vient de mourir, fins des feulements, fin du disco. Finalement il se dégage, s'assoit et se gratte à nouveau les cheveux.

\- Ça ne change rien, tu sais, Laurent.

\- Je sais, dis-je sourdement en frissonnant.

Il y a une tache sur la moquette, j'ai froid. Je récupère mes affaires froissées, le dos douloureux. Robert se glisse nu entre ses draps, l'air épuisé, je voudrais trouver les mots.

\- Je…

\- Ne dis rien. C'est pas la peine. C'est non.

\- Mais…

\- S'il te plait, va-t-en vite. J'ai trop souffert, je ne veux pas recommencer. Je ne le supporterais pas. Alors pars vite s'il te plait, fait-il en fermant les yeux. Claque la porte derrière toi.

Je finis de m'habiller et j'obéis, laissant le scénario par terre, ouvert sur la tranche et froissé. Je redescends dans le hall le cœur et les membres lourds, retrouver les rues de Londres et ma solitude.

 

**A suivre...**

 


	47. Famous blue raincoat

**DANS UNE CAGE, OU AILLEURS**

**Chapitre 47  
**

**Famous blue raincoat  
**

**_Famous blue raincoat est une chanson de Leonard Cohen_ **

Les filles tournent sur leur poney dans la carrière, je sirote mon troisième café à l'ombre du chêne qui jouxte la terrasse du clubhouse. La plupart des mères sont debout contre la barrière et encouragent leurs enfants, moi je tape à toute allure sur mon netbook en n'accordant aucune importance aux regards insistants des passants. Il fait beau et chaud sur Bordeaux, c'est bientôt la fin des vacances des filles, je m'efforce de ne pas y penser. Ça fait plusieurs nuits que j'écris sans discontinuer pour ne pas manquer un instant de la journée avec elles, la fatigue commence à se faire sentir sur mes épaules et ma nuque. Le temps file trop vite entre les cours de poney et les sorties, j'ai l'impression que c'est une nouvelle vie qui commence. Mais non, leur vie est auprès de leur mère, moi je ne suis père que pendant les vacances, par intermittence.

Tous les soirs Tara s'endort sur mes genoux devant la télé, j'ai besoin de ça, de la sentir contre moi, de me ressourcer à son énergie. Lily joue souvent à la petite maman en m'aidant à préparer à manger avec un tablier autour de la taille, pendant ces moments on partage de vrais instants de bonheur.

\- Dis, papa, c'est quand que tu reviendras en France ? m'a-t-elle demandé hier soir au dîner, la bouche pleine de spaghettis.

\- Je ne sais pas encore, ai-je répondu en haussant les épaules.

\- Pourquoi tu pars toujours ? a renchéri Tara de sa petite voix.

J'ai regardé ses joues couvertes de sauce tomate, j'ai souri.

\- Pour mon travail.

\- Mais tu pourrais pas travailler en France ? T'as pas le droit ? a interrogé Lily avec un peu d'anxiété.

\- Si, j'ai le droit. Qui t'a dit ça ? ai-je cillé.

\- Oh, je croyais que c'était ce que maman avait dit, a-t-elle répondu en rougissant.

\- Non, tu as dû mal comprendre. C'est un peu compliqué mais si je ne travaille pas en France pour le moment c'est que je l'ai choisi. Mais je reviendrai peut-être un jour. Sûrement même, ai-je dit en essuyant les joues de Tara. D'ailleurs il faut appeler votre mère les filles, c'est bientôt l'heure.

\- Nan, hier elle a dit qu'elle sortait avec Jérôme, c'est elle qui appellera, lance Lily en servant un verre de jus de pomme à sa sœur.

Ah oui, c'est vrai. Jérôme. Je devrais être content pour elle mais après tous les tours de cochons qu'elle m'a faits je ne ressens que de l'amertume. Jérôme voit mes filles plus souvent que moi, ça fait mal. J'ai acquiescé pourtant avec un sourire.

\- Jérôme il a dit qu'on irait à Disneyland pour mon anniversaire ! a repris Tara, ravie.

\- Ah, c'est bien.

Facile d'acheter les gosses comme ça, je me suis efforcé de ne rien montrer de mon agacement.

\- Mais toi tu viendras aussi pour mon anniversaire, hein papa ? Je préfère quand c'est toi.

\- Bien sûr ma chérie, bien sûr, ai-je dit sans savoir si Lucie serait d'accord. De toute façon j'aurai une surprise pour toi, moi aussi.

\- Ah oui ? Ce sera quoi ? Un cheval ?

\- Un cheval ? Rien que ça ! Tu sais combien ça coûte un cheval ? Et il faut s'en occuper tu sais.

\- Mais moi je m'en occuperai, promis !

\- Tara, finis tes spaghettis, a lancé Lily. Un cheval c'est pas une peluche, ça s'achète pas comme ça.

\- Oui mais Papy il a dit que…

\- Tara, je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour t'offrir un cheval mais je te promets que je te ferai un beau cadeau.

Tara s'est carrée dans sa chaise, boudeuse, sa sœur lui a lancé un coup de coude avec un regard d'avertissement.

\- Arrête Tara. Tu sais que papa n'a même plus de moto, alors… T'es bête ou quoi ?

J'avoue ça m'a fait mal, mais j'ai encaissé sans broncher.

 

Un chien s'approche de moi et me tourne autour, son propriétaire le siffle et vient s'excuser.

\- Pardon, il n'en fait qu'à sa tête.

\- C'est pas grave.

\- Vous êtes Laurent Delahousse, non ? demande-t-il en me fixant avec intérêt.

\- Oui, dis-je en soupirant.

\- C'est bien que vous soyez revenu en France. J'ai trouvé la campagne de diffamation contre vous absolument dégueulasse. Quand on pense à ce que certains font et personne ne dit rien. C'est votre fille sur Nesquick ? ajoute-t-il devant mon silence gêné.

\- Oui. Et mon autre fille est sur Orchidée.

\- La mienne est sur Joyeuse, c'est pas donné ces cours mais ça leur fait tellement plaisir. On peut bien faire quelques sacrifices, pas vrai ?

\- J'imagine, oui.

\- Vous faites toujours de la télé ?

\- Non, j'écris des scénarios maintenant, dis-je en lui indiquant mon ordi portable.

\- Oh, d'accord. Tiens justement dans le journal ils parlent de… enfin, vous savez qui. Vous avez vu ?

\- Non. J'écris, là.

\- Oh, je vous dérange sans doute. Bonne journée !

\- Bonne journée, je souffle en soupirant.

C'est ça vivre en France, être reconnu et interrogé, j'en avais perdu l'habitude. Le prof d'équitation les fait aller au trot, j'observe mes filles en souriant quelques minutes. L'homme a posé le gratuit sur ma table, j'y jette un œil blasé. De qui voulait-il parler ? Je le feuillette rapidement avant de tomber sur une photo de Robert dans les pages people. L'article, très court, annonce la séparation de Robert et April et affirme que ce dernier va quitter le cinéma. Merde. C'est des blagues ou quoi ? Sûrement. Encore une rumeur pour relancer sa carrière.

Ou pas.

Merde. Mon cœur se serre malgré moi, je fixe la photo et j'imagine sa peine, son désespoir. Merde. Merde. Comment il se débrouille ce con ? Comment il fait pour tout rater ? Je relève la tête, les poneys partent en promenade à travers champs avec leurs accompagnateurs, je fais un signe à mes filles dont le sourire va jusqu'aux oreilles. Sans réfléchir je sélectionne son nom dans mon portable, je ne sais pas si ce numéro fonctionne encore. Si _Initials BB_ va résonner quelque part, s'il va répondre. À la dernière sonnerie il décroche, mon cœur accélère.

\- Robert ?

\- Oui, fait la voix éteinte.

\- Je te réveille ? Tu es à L.A. ?

\- Non, je suis chez moi à Londres. Tu veux quoi ? fait-il d'un ton franchement hostile.

\- Je… j'ai appris, pour ta fiancée et toi. Désolé. Tu ne vas pas réellement quitter le cinéma ?

\- Pourquoi ? Ce serait une grosse perte, tu crois ?

\- Quand même ! Tu vas faire quoi ?

\- … Don't know, souffle-t-il. Écoute, ne crois pas tout ce qui est écrit dans les journaux, c'est des conneries. Allez, bonne journée.

\- Attends, ne raccroche pas. Je voulais te dire… J'ai écrit un nouveau scénario pour toi. Un inédit. Tu ne veux pas le voir ?

\- What ? Are you joking ? Je te dis que je quitte le cinéma et tu me parles de ton scénario ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi ?

\- Non ! Non. Je ne peux pas croire que tu fasses ça. Tu es un bon acteur, Robert. Vraiment ce serait trop con.

Un long silence s'installe sur la ligne, je me demande s'il est toujours là. Le vent se lève sur Bordeaux, je frissonne. J'espère que les filles n'ont pas froid.

\- Comme tu dis. Trop con. Envoie-le à mon agent, comme ça t'auras une réponse officielle. Mais faut m'oublier maintenant.

\- Non attends Robert, raccroche pas. J’ai écrit ce scénario pour toi.

\- What ? émet-il d'une voix étranglée.

\- J’aimerais qu'on se revoie et qu’on travaille ensemble, dis-je à ma propre surprise. On a assez souffert, non ?

\- … don't understand.

\- Si, tu comprends très bien. Je pense qu'on a payé assez cher nos erreurs, il est temps de passer à autre chose.

\- Comme si c'était si simple. On recommence on oublie tout, c'est ça ? Non. Parce que j'ai trop souffert la dernière fois. Je ne supporterais pas un nouvel échec.

\- Écoute, je ne te promets rien mais je suis libre à présent et je me fiche de l’opinion des autres. J'ai dépassé ce stade et… Zut, j'ai l'impression d'écrire les dialogues d'un mauvais scénario.

\- Et les autres ? Ta notoriété, ta femme, tes filles ? fait-il d'un ton méfiant.

\- Je suis sorti de la cage cette fois, Robert. Et toi ?

Le silence s'installe à nouveau sur la ligne, il n'y a plus que des grésillements. Je ne sais pas si c'est le vent mais je suis couvert de frissons de la tête aux pieds. J'ai envie de jeter tout mon cœur dans la bataille, pour une fois que j'ai envie de me battre. Il ne répond pas, l'homme de tout à l'heure m'observe de loin en se demandant sans doute ce que je fais.

\- T'es où ? murmure-t-il.

\- À Bordeaux, avec mes filles. Mais lundi je n'ai rien de prévu, elles seront retournées chez leur mère, je serai libre. Je suis libre.

Nouveau silence, je le sens hésiter, je sens sa détresse et sa méfiance. Je l'imagine en train de se gratter les cheveux, il doit être en vieux tee-shirt et short, pieds nus sur le carrelage. Peut-être même qu'il tremble. De froid. De peur.

\- Il parle de quoi ton scénario ? dit-il avec réticence.

\- D'un homme qui change de vie.

\- Ça parle de cinéma ?

\- Non.

\- De journalisme ?

\- Non.

\- Il est gay ?

\- Non.

\- Mais ça parle de quoi alors ?

\- De liberté. D'amour.

\- Et c'est tout ?

\- Ben oui. Enfin, c'est très résumé. Tu veux les détails ?

\- Non. Et pourquoi moi ?

\- Arrête Robert, tu sais très bien pourquoi.

\- Si c'est juste pour me baiser, ce sera non. Si c'est parce que tu as besoin d'un bon acteur, je le lirai.

\- J'ai besoin d'un bon acteur, dis-je rapidement.

\- Si jamais je le fais nos rapports resteront strictement professionnels.

\- Ok.

\- Pas de baise sur le set ni à l'hôtel. Je ne veux pas de ça.

\- Ok.

\- Et je veux dix millions de dollars.

\- Quoi ?

\- Comme tu disais OK à tout, j'ai tenté le coup…

\- Très drôle.

J'entends des grésillements à l’autre bout du fil, puis plus rien.

\- Allo ? T'es toujours là, Robert ?

\- Oui, oui. Je… enfin c'est rien. Je suis là.

\- Tu veux que je te l'envoie par e-mail ?

\- OK. Mais il s'agit juste de lire le scénario, OK ? Je ne suis pas prêt pour autre chose.

\- Bien sûr. Que le scénario, dis-je d'un trait en souriant.

\- Et je suis très cher. Mon agent est un requin, mes contrats sont impossibles.

\- Je m'en doute. Je vais chercher un financement. Sur ton nom ça doit être possible.

\- J'ai pas encore dit oui.

\- Je sais.

\- Je veux juste le lire.

\- OK.

Un silence s'installe, je prie intérieurement. Les poneys passent au loin, j'aperçois le tee-shirt rouge de Tara, la poussière me pique la gorge.

\- Dis-moi qu’on n’est pas en train de faire une connerie, Ben.

\- C'est juste un scénario et après ce sera juste un film. T'es un putain de bon acteur, Robert, dis-je le cœur battant.

\- On verra, maugrée-t-il au bout du fil.

Il raccroche, les poneys reviennent et il semble que le monsieur de tout à l'heure me fait un petit clin d'œil. Ou alors c'est juste une poussière dans son œil. Ou un clin d'œil du destin.

**A suivre....**


	48. La nuit américaine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre est un hommage à Truffaut, bien sûr...

**DANS UNE CAGE, OU AILLEURS**

**Chapitre 48  
**

**La nuit américaine  
**

 

 

**Mardi 26 mai**. Veille du tournage. J'erre au milieu du matériel et des techniciens, je n'en mène pas large. Les caravanes sont montées depuis deux jours, les assistants s'affairent, la script râle déjà. Un sacré cirque, j'espère que je m'en sortirai. Mais je ne dois pas leur montrer mes doutes alors je donne des ordres secs au régisseur et au caméraman pour masquer mes craintes. Le financement a été difficile à trouver, heureusement j'ai gardé de bons contacts avec des collègues du passé. Certains ont accepté d'investir par amitié ou par calcul, quand ils ont su que Robert ferait partie du casting.

Robert n'a pas été le plus facile à convaincre, j'ai dû signer un contrat hyper détaillé avec plein d'interdictions et promettre qu'il ne se passerait rien pendant le tournage, pas un geste, pas un mot, rien.

\- Mais pourquoi ? lui ai-je demandé par téléphone quand son agent m'a confirmé son acceptation.

\- Je te l'ai dit, je ne supporterai pas un nouvel échec. Et pas question de faire les gros titres avec nos gueules en première page, j'ai déjà donné. Je ne veux plus qu'on parle de moi que pour des raisons professionnelles, pas people.

\- Mais pourquoi tu acceptes de tourner avec moi, alors ?

\- Parce que le scénario est bon et le personnage aussi. Je ne reçois plus que des conneries, j'ai trop déconné, a-t-il ajouté amèrement.

\- Oh… je vois. Bon, rendez-vous le 26 mai alors ?

\- Non. Je ne suis pas libre avant le 1er juin, mon agent l'a fait spécifier dans le contrat, par avenant.

\- Mais comment on va faire pour les répétitions ?

\- Tu les feras sans moi. C'est une question de confiance.

\- Et la rencontre avec Marie, l'actrice ? J'espérais que…

\- N'espère rien ou on annule tout, désolé, a-t-il conclu en raccrochant.

 

C'était il y a deux mois, et depuis j'espère qu'il ne va pas me claquer dans les doigts au dernier moment. J'ai pris discrètement contact avec l'acteur Jérémy Mandry, au cas où… Changer d'acteur principal au dernier moment n'est pas l'idéal mais de toute façon rien n'est idéal, jamais. Robert ne répond jamais directement à mes appels, il m'envoie des e-mails ou des SMS, je me demande à quoi il joue.

 

**Mercredi 27 mai**. Premier jour de tournage. Extérieur jour. Il pleut et on commence par des extérieurs. Merde. Pourtant il fait toujours beau à Bordeaux d'habitude. J'ai choisi ce lieu pour ne pas être trop loin de mes filles, on est bien peu de choses. Et puis c'est moins cher que Paris. Marie, l’actrice principale, vient d’entrer dans ma caravane en trombe, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

\- Non mais t'as vu cette robe ?

\- Quoi ? Elle a quoi cette robe ? Va voir ça avec la costumière, dis-je en soupirant.

\- Non mais c'est juste pas possible, je suis immonde là-dedans. Regarde-moi ça comme ça baille à la poitrine et les hanches c'est le contraire, je peux à peine bouger. Mais c'est quoi ces habits ?

\- Ce sont les vêtements du personnage. C'est une mère de famille banale, je ne t'ai jamais promis de la haute couture.

\- Oui, mais quand même, à ce point-là !

\- Va voir Catherine, s'il te plait. J'ai d'autres soucis. Merci.

Elle sort en claquant la porte, je reçois un mail de l'agent de Robert qui m'avertit qu'il n'arrivera que dans une semaine, son film précédent ayant plusieurs jours de retard. Il se venge ou quoi ? Bon. Je décide de garder mon calme et de ne pas tomber dans la paranoïa, il suffit de décaler ses scènes. Donc revoir tout le storyboard. Merde.

 

**Lundi 1er juin**. Un des caméramans a eu un accident de voiture hier et est à l’hôpital, Marie est malade et éternue sans discontinuer, il recommence à pleuvoir. Pourquoi je me suis fourré dans ce pétrin, moi ? Gérer une équipe de trente personnes – équipe pourtant réduite par rapport à la plupart des productions- est un challenge quotidien, j'envisage sérieusement de me remettre à la cigarette ou de plonger définitivement dans l'alcoolisme. Rien n'avance, tout le monde vient se plaindre chez moi, un vrai défilé. Le perchman vient de quitter la maquilleuse et les voitures de location ne sont pas de la bonne couleur, la Mairie rechigne à présent à nous louer sa salle des fêtes, faisant grimper les prix.

Pas de nouvelles de Robert, je relis nerveusement le contrat, il y a une clause précisant que s'il ne vient pas il devra me verser une indemnité, j'aurais dû en doubler le montant. Clément, mon assistant, vient me chercher en courant, j'ai même pas fini mon café.

 

**Mercredi 3 juin**. Extérieur jour. Enfin une éclaircie, enfin une belle image sur le combo. Une image qui ressemble à un film, un vrai film. Finalement j'aurais dû me cantonner à la photo, François le chef opérateur est excellent, les yeux de Marie sont des lacs sur certains plans. Je me demande comment il filmera Robert s'il arrive un jour. Le régisseur me rappelle quotidiennement que nous payons une chambre vide dans le meilleur hôtel de la Région, chaque jour je me dis que le choisir était une erreur et croire qu'il allait venir une plus grande encore. J'entends bien les commentaires moqueurs de l'équipe, je leur ai indiqué hier que s'ils ne me faisaient pas confiance je ne retiendrais personne, je crois qu'ils m'ont cru. Je crois que j'en ai marre.

 

**Vendredi 5 juin**. Intérieur jour. C'est la fin d'après-midi, on a bouclé tout ce qu'on a pu filmer sans le héros principal, Lily et Tara galopent dans les décors, folles de joie, on va passer le week-end ensemble. J'envisage sérieusement de recontacter Jérémy, je ne rattraperai jamais le retard perdu mais au moins on avancera. Mon ami Gilles qui est co-producteur me fait la gueule, prétextant que j'ai des danseuses un peu coûteuses, je laisse un dixième message à l'agent de Robert à L.A., j'imagine qu'un petit réalisateur français ne l'impressionne pas et qu'un dédit ne le gêne pas. Robert est une star chez les préados. Je ne suis rien, personne, au cas où je l'aurais oublié.

 

**Lundi 8 juin**. Extérieur jour. Treize heures. L'équipe est sous la tente en train de déjeuner, une limousine apparaît au coin de la rue, je cille sous la réverbération des vitres, mon cœur accélère. Je suis debout devant ma caravane, perplexe, je n'y croirai que quand je le verrai. La porte s'ouvre, il sort, dégingandé et blême, les yeux au sol. Les cheveux ultracourts. Merde. Ted fait le tour rapidement pour lui tendre sa veste et récupérer un sac dans le coffre en m'ignorant volontairement, je n’ai jamais pu sacquer ce type. Finalement Robert me tend une main un peu molle, Ted réclame de voir la caravane, une jeune femme sort à son tour de la limousine et me tend une liste de choses exigées par « Monsieur Pattinson », j'ai envie de lui faire avaler son fichu torchon mais je me force à sourire et rester professionnel. Elle m'explique que « Monsieur Pattinson » est fatigué par le voyage et ne débutera les prises que demain, je demande si je peux le voir et lui parler au moins. Mais la star s'est enfermée dans la caravane avec Ted et la maquilleuse, je sens un méchant gargouillis dans mon estomac. Tiens, un ulcère. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

 

**Mardi 9 juin**. Extérieur jour. Je frappe à la porte de sa caravane, il est arrivé avec une heure de retard ce matin. Toute l'équipe poireaute, les techniciens sont là depuis sept heures.

\- Oui ? grimace Ted en me dévisageant avec mépris.

\- Je veux le voir, il a une heure de retard. Plus une semaine. Laissez-moi passer, c'est moi le chef ici, dis-je d'un ton cassant en l'écartant sans ménagement.

Je me dirige vers Robert qui se fait maquiller en buvant un café et en lisant – relisant j’espère- la scène qu'il doit jouer. On lui met une perruque car il est horrible avec les cheveux rasés, encore plus émacié que d'habitude.

\- Je peux avoir cinq minutes ? lâche-t-il en me regardant dans le miroir - de travers.

\- T'as déjà une heure de retard. On n'est pas à Hollywood ici, j'ai pas des millions à dépenser, chaque heure de retard me coûte un max.

\- Tu t'en fous, t'es pas producteur, si ?

\- Si, j'ai dû investir pour réassurer la dette alors va falloir t'y mettre sérieusement. Je peux te parler en privé ?

\- Non, coupe Ted.

\- Ok, dis-je sans lui prêter attention. T'as voulu que nos rapports soient uniquement professionnels alors sois professionnel, Bon Dieu ! Brief dans ma caravane dans dix minutes.

Son regard croise le mien dans le miroir, un peu surpris. S'il faut jouer au con, je peux le faire aussi. Il arrive le premier dans ma caravane, je l'attends les mains sur les hanches.

\- Pourquoi t'as accepté ce film si c'est pour faire la gueule ?

\- Je fais pas la gueule.

\- Eh bien c'est bien imité.

\- Je suis fatigué, c'est tout.

\- Alors repose-toi le soir dans ta chambre. Fais pas tout foirer, s'il te plait.

Il acquiesce en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, hésitant.

\- Pourquoi on en est là, Robert ? je murmure alors que Marie frappe à la porte.

\- Je respecterai ma part du contrat, affirme-t-il alors qu'elle s'installe à la table de formica.

 

**Mercredi 10 juin**. Intérieur jour. C'est officiel, Marie et Robert se détestent, ça ne leur a pas pris trente secondes, comme un coup de foudre. À l'envers. Les premières scènes sont mauvaises, ils sont mauvais tous les deux. Robert ne fait aucun effort pour articuler et elle semble absente. Le chef op me jette des coups d'œil inquiets, bon, on peut dire que c'est une espèce de répétition mais j'espère qu'ils s'y mettront vraiment, après. Un spot vient de péter, les fils traînent partout, tout le monde gueule. Je commence à comprendre Kubrick, quelque part.

\- Robert, je peux te parler ? lui dis-je après la septième prise ratée.

\- Ok, fait-il en cherchant Ted du regard.

\- Seul. T'as peur de quoi exactement ? Je suis ton metteur en scène, non ? Viens, on va prendre un café.

Il me suit à regret, je m'installe en face de lui autour de la petite table en formica beige de ma caravane, bien moins luxueuse que la sienne.

\- C'est quoi le problème ?

\- Le problème ? No problem, répond-il en lisant ses e-mails sur son portable.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? dis-je en faisant tomber le portable sur la table d'un geste énervé.

\- What ?

\- Tu cherches quoi ? Tu joues à quoi ? T'es absolument pas concentré, tu joues faux, tu connais pas ton texte, c'est quoi le jeu ? T'avais dit que tu ferais ton boulot.

\- Je viens d'arriver, murmure-t-il d'un air gêné. Donne-moi un peu de temps.

\- Un peu de temps ? J'ai déjà deux semaines de retard dans la vue, si tu t'y mets pas de suite c'est pas la peine, on peut arrêter.

\- …

\- C'est ça que tu veux ? Qu'on arrête ?

\- Non.

\- Ok. Je fais venir Marie et vous vous mettez à bosser, bordel !

 

**Vendredi 12 juin**. Intérieur nuit. Enfin une bonne scène entre eux, je vérifie le combo avec Daniel et Clément, on dirait qu'ils ont compris. Ils se détestent toujours mais ça colle plutôt bien avec le scénario du couple en voie de rupture. David, le jeune acteur que j'ai embauché pour jouer le fils de Marie est excellent, on ne voit que lui. Tant pis pour les autres s'il leur vole la vedette, au moins lui n'est pas une erreur de casting. Robert commence à s'ouvrir et à se donner à la caméra, parfois il est si beau que j'en perds le fil, même si je le cache bien. Il refuse toute conversation privée hors témoins, je garde mes sentiments bien cachés, avec mon ulcère. Tout le monde nous observe, sa froideur n'est pas feinte. Il est professionnel cette fois. Trop.

\- Pourquoi t'es comme ça avec moi ? lui ai-je glissé au démaquillage un soir, alors que les cernes lui creusaient le regard.

\- Je me suis déjà trop fait avoir par les réalisateurs, a-t-il répondu en me fixant dans le miroir, me faisant baisser les yeux.

\- Tu sais, tout ce que je t'ai dit reste vrai, ai-je murmuré en me penchant vers lui.

\- Moi aussi. No zob in job, a-t-il mimé alors que la maquilleuse lui appliquait une bonne couche de crème démaquillante sur le visage.

 

**Mardi 24 juin**. Intérieur nuit. L'équipe est réduite au minimum à la demande des acteurs. C'est une scène d'amour, une des seules du script. Le chef op a passé la matinée à régler la lumière, Robert et Sharon ont répété dans leur caravane avec Clément, chaque geste est millimétré, précis. C'est jour de relâche pour Marie qui est repartie pour Paris rejoindre ses enfants.

Sharon et Robert s'entendent bien. Très bien. Sharon joue une jeune serveuse qui couche avec le héros dans sa dérive, sa grâce illumine le film et le regard de Robert est plus clair, face à elle. L'accord est parfait entre eux, hier la scène était si belle, tellement empreinte de magie que j'ai failli pleurer en les voyant sur le combo. Surtout Robert, transfiguré. François le chef op' m'a dit qu'il avait rarement vu ça, ce qui est pour le moins un compliment dans sa bouche, lui qui a tourné avec les plus grands.

Sharon arrive la première dans son peignoir blanc, elle a ramené tous ses cheveux sur sa poitrine pour cacher ses seins, elle s'installe dans le lit avec une petite grimace, mal à l'aise, et remonte le drap sur elle. Robert la suit de près, lui aussi retire son peignoir mais sans émotion particulière, instinctivement mes yeux tombent sur son minuscule cache-sexe, je détourne les yeux. J'avais presque oublié sa maigreur et ses bras frêles, la maquilleuse vient les repoudrer. Une fois, deux fois ils miment la scène d'amour, la langue de Robert s'attarde sur les seins dressés de Sharon, elle gémit avec conviction, je connais la version officielle, les scènes d'amour sont tout sauf excitantes, bla bla bla. Je connais aussi cette crispation de son menton si caractéristique, cette rougeur sur ses joues quand le désir monte, cette manière de rejeter la tête en arrière parfois quand il n'en peut plus. Je connais tout ça et le revivre est cruel, je me concentre sur les aspects techniques pour ne pas me laisser troubler. À la fin de la quatrième prise ils disparaissent ensemble, le délégué des techniciens veut me voir pour me parler des heures sup.

 

**Vendredi 27 juin**. Extérieur jour. Dix heures. C'est la fournaise absolue sur l'esplanade où nous nous sommes installés pour la journée. Des badauds passent et prennent des photos, je demande à Clément de les éloigner.

Pas de photo de Robert, c'est contractuel. Tout est contractuel avec lui, il a dû être juriste dans une autre vie. Son agent me noie sous les mails, on est à la limite du harcèlement. Les figurants passent au maquillage sous la tente montée le matin même, une équipe de télé locale attend pour une interview. Je sais que c'est de la publicité gratuite mais je redoute leurs questions.

\- Sabine, me dit une jeune femme en me tendant la main.

\- Laurent.

\- Oui, je vous connais, sourit-elle d'un air entendu. Alors c'est quoi ce film ?

\- Oh euh… c'était une vieille envie, un scénario qui me trottait dans la tête. Le rêve de tout le monde vous savez, tout envoyer balader et recommencer.

\- C'est un peu votre histoire ?

\- Comment ? Non, pas du tout. Le seul point commun est d'avoir divorcé et quitté mon boulot. Mais ça c'est très banal, ça concerne tout le monde…

\- Oui, fait-elle d'un ton peu convaincu.

\- Pour le reste tout est inventé, j'ajoute d'une voix plus ferme. Aucun rapport avec ma vie.

\- C'est le même métier que le journalisme ?

\- Pas du tout. Là il faut à la fois être créatif et manager, c'est beaucoup plus difficile.

\- J'imagine, oui. Tout se déroule bien ?

\- Les ennuis habituels sur un tournage, les retards, les orages, etc… Rien que de très banal.

\- Oui, concède-t-elle à nouveau en plissant les yeux. Mais d'avoir choisi un acteur dont on a beaucoup entendu parler à propos d'un scandale qui vous a touché aussi, c'est pas banal.

_Ben voyons. Connasse_. Je m'efforce de sourire et de répondre calmement.

\- Robert est un très bon acteur et nous sommes en effet amis mais rien de plus. Ce scandale avait été orchestré pour faire le buzz, tout le monde le sait maintenant. S'il y avait eu quoi que ce soit de vrai dans ces rumeurs nous n'aurions jamais tourné ensemble. Je vous assure que nos relations sont et restent strictement professionnelles, je conclus avec assurance.

Et c'est vrai, hélas.

 

**Vendredi 27 juin**. Extérieur jour. Vingt heures. Il fait encore chaud sur l'esplanade, les techniciens remballent. Tout à l'heure je vais rejoindre mes filles chez leurs grands-parents pour récupérer leurs affaires, elles passeront une partie de leurs vacances sur le set avec moi, j'ai enfin eu l'autorisation de l'avocat de Lucie, mon ex-femme. Avec la présence indispensable d'une baby-sitter que je paierai à prix d'or mais c'est non négociable.

Je rejoins Sharon et Robert qui discutent assis sous le tilleul, ils ne bronchent même pas lorsque je m'assois à mon tour. Un petit vent fait voleter leurs cheveux, leurs parfums viennent jusqu'à moi, je m'autorise à relâcher la pression et souffler un peu. Porter ce tournage à bout de bras est épuisant, souvent François me regarde avec compassion, je suis tout le temps sur les nerfs à force de sollicitations constantes.

\- Vous faites quoi ce week-end ? je demande d'un ton neutre.

\- Je vais à Paris rejoindre des amis, répond Sharon les yeux pétillants. Et toi ?

\- Oh, je récupère mes filles, c'est le début des vacances.

\- Elles vont venir sur le tournage ?

\- Oui, avec une baby-sitter. Je pense que ce sera une bonne expérience pour elles, ça fait longtemps qu'elles me tannent.

\- Parfait, fait-elle en se levant et en se dirigeant vers sa caravane. Bon week-end alors. Ciao Robert. T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir ?

\- Oui, sûr.

Elle disparaît au loin, les rayons du soleil commence à rougeoyer, ça ferait un beau plan, me dis-je en sirotant mon eau gazeuse. Robert ne bronche pas, des bruits métalliques un peu lointains nous parviennent. Je ne me demande plus pourquoi il agit comme ça, c'est comme ça et c'est tout. Ted a dit à François hier que le père de Robert serait très gravement malade, j'attends qu'il m'en parle, lui. S'il le veut.

\- Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée d'avoir tes filles dans les pattes ? lâche Robert en finissant son coca.

\- Pourquoi ? Elles ne nous gêneront pas. Elles ne me gêneront pas.

Il me fixe avec un air indéfinissable, Clément vient me reparler de l'aménagement de la maison qu'on a louée pour la semaine puis Robert se lève et part, je soupire. Plus qu'un mois, ouf.

 

**Lundi 7 juillet.** Extérieur jour. Sharon a fini ses prises, elle nous quitte dans des embrassades émues. Robert semble affecté par son départ, sans doute parce qu'ils parlaient anglais tous les deux et que du coup il va se sentir bien seul. Ou peut-être pour une autre raison que je préfère ignorer.

**Mercredi 9 juillet**. Intérieur jour. Lily s'est improvisée en assistante de l'assistante, elle adore courir chercher un truc ou un autre, apporter des boissons à l'équipe, elle est toute bronzée. Une bonne expérience pour elle. Tara, elle, s'improvise en star, elle se fait maquiller tous les matins et se met du vernis bleu sur les ongles, cachée derrière ses lunettes noires. Je la mêle aux figurants dans les scènes de foule, elle passe ses meilleures vacances, je crois. Tous les soirs nous rejoignons la petite maison que j'ai louée pour le mois, elles sautent dans la piscine en poussant des cris de joie, je suis heureux. Un peu chaque soir.

 

**Vendredi 11 juillet**. Vingt heures, les techniciens rangent tout, je rejoins Robert au démaquillage.

-  Ça va ?

\- Oui, ça va, pourquoi ?

\- Rien, comme ça. Ça se passe bien, je suis content, merci.

\- Je ne fais que mon boulot, répond-il en haussant les épaules.

\- On ne discute pas beaucoup. Je me demandais si tu viendrais boire un verre chez nous un soir ?

\- Nous ?

\- Les filles et moi. On a loué une maison avec piscine.

\- J'ai déjà une piscine à l'hôtel, merci.

\- On pourrait prendre un verre.

\- On verra. Peut-être, dit-il sans me regarder – et en mentant mal.

 

**Mercredi 16 juillet**. L'orage a détruit une partie du décor, j'appelle les assurances, impossible de trouver le bon interlocuteur. Clément et François errent au milieu des décombres, Lily, Tara et David, le jeune acteur, ramassent bravement ce qui traîne, la caravane de Robert reste vide, j'envisage de tout laisser tomber. Je viens de raccrocher après une conversation kafkaïenne avec l'assureur quand mon portable privé sonne. Robert.

\- Robert ? T'es où ? On t'attend, là.

\- Mon père a été hospitalisé, il n'a plus que moi tu sais. Je suis à l'aéroport.

\- Merde… C'est grave ?

\- Oui.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Merci. Ciao.

\- Attends, tu reviens quand ? Lundi ?

\- Don't know. Aucune idée.

\- Attends. Dis-moi que tu vas revenir, hein ? Robert ?

\- …

\- On a déjà beaucoup de retard et je ne pourrai pas le finir sans toi. Impossible. Il manque trop de scènes. Robert ? dis-je en sentant un flot de terreur me parcourir.

\- Don't know, dit-il avant de raccrocher.

**Jeudi 24 juillet**. Neuf heures. Intérieur jour. On a tourné toutes les scènes qu'on pouvait encore tourner sans Robert, l'équipe est démotivée, les filles courent entre les éléments de décor, on a improvisé une réunion de crise, Gilles est pâle et défait.

\- Il faut que tu l'appelles, Laurent.

\- Pour lui dire quoi, bon sang ? Que la santé de son père n'est pas importante ?

\- Que le film est fichu s'il ne revient pas au minimum une semaine. Trois jours. C'est ton job, merde !

\- Je sais, dis-je d'une voix sourde.

\- Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as été choisir ce fichu… Anglais pour le rôle. Il y a suffisamment de bons acteurs ici.

\- Oui, mais…

Soudain je ne trouve plus les mots. Des raisons j'en ai. J'en avais. Sûrement.

\- Laurent. Appelle-le.

\- Ok, ok, dis-je en soupirant. Je peux avoir un peu de tranquillité ?

Il sort en claquant la porte, j'appelle Robert, le cœur lourd.

\- Allo ? fait-il d'une voix altérée.

\- Comment tu vas ? Comment va ton père ?

\- Mal.

\- Mince, je suis désolé. Vraiment. Je t'appelle parce que… on est dans la merde ici.

\- I know, dit-il doucement.

\- Je sais que c'est pas le bon moment mais si tu ne reviens pas, le film est fichu.

\- Mais mon père…

\- Je sais. Je sais. Juste une semaine. Trois jours ? S'il te plait.

\- Fuck, I don't know. C'est pas le moment.

\- Écoute, je pourrais menacer ton agent mais j'ai pas envie de faire ça.

\- La force majeure est une des clauses du contrat.

\- Quand on a un père malade depuis des mois c'est pas de la force majeure. S'il te plait, je ne veux pas aller sur ce terrain-là.

\- Bon, je vais voir, fait-il en raccrochant. Je ne te promets rien.

 

**Lundi 28 juillet**. Extérieur jour. Huit heures. Les techniciens font la gueule, même s'ils sont payés. Robert ne m'a pas répondu, il est injoignable, comme son agent. À la fin de la semaine Lily et Tara partiront en vacances avec leur mère et son nouveau compagnon, elles me manquent déjà. Il faudra rendre la maison de location et rentrer à Paris, peut-être sans film. Merde.

Dix heures. Un taxi s'arrête devant les caravanes, je cille depuis mon fauteuil, cent mètres plus loin. Robert en descend l'air sombre, Tara part vers lui en courant et lui saute dans les bras, heureuse que le tournage continue, simplement. Heureuse de pouvoir continuer à jouer les stars. Je le rejoins et je l'étreins brièvement, j'aimerais lui sauter au cou moi aussi mais tout le monde nous regarde, il rougit.

\- Merci, lui dis-je en lui serrant longuement la main.

Douze heures. Dans l'enthousiasme de la reprise les techniciens décident de ne pas s'arrêter pour déjeuner, Lily court chercher les sandwichs livrés par la boulangerie du village, dont nous sommes les meilleurs clients. Robert est pâle mais fait beaucoup d'efforts pour se concentrer et raccrocher les wagons, même Marie lui parle doucement, un exploit. Une énergie nouvelle circule sur le set, j'ai simplifié le scénario, les scènes s'enchaînent jusqu'au soir sans fatigue apparente.

\- Merci encore d'être revenu, lui dis-je le soir alors qu’il va retourner à son hôtel. Tu me sauves la vie.

\- Ça me fait du bien de penser à autre chose qu'à mon père et de ne plus voir les murs de l'hôpital, dit-il avec un faible sourire. Je serai là à six heures demain.

 

**Mercredi 31 juillet.** Huit heures. Extérieur nuit. Nuit américaine. Procédé un peu démodé qui permet grâce à une sous-exposition de simuler la nuit. Pas le choix. Trop de dépassement de budget déjà. Marie et Robert sont tendus, c'est le dernier jour de tournage. Clément court partout, on a deux scènes à boucler dans la journée, une petite fête est prévue pour ce soir, il ne sait plus où donner de la tête. Demain Marie part sur un tournage à Berlin, lui retournera à l'hôpital voir son père. Demain le cirque pliera bagage.

 

14 heures. Marie pleure, à bout de nerfs. Trop de stress, trop d'émotions. Je la prends dans mes bras, j'aimerais que ce tournage ne finisse jamais. Je fixe le visage de Robert sur le combo, cherchant à décrypter chaque frémissement de son visage comme quand on faisait l'amour. C'est une scène de rupture, sous l'urgence les sentiments et émotions paraissent réels, ma gorge se noue, je lutte contre la poussière qui m'irrite les yeux. David et Lily ne se quittent plus, je sens que la fin du tournage va être difficile.

19 heures. Tout est bouclé, miraculeusement. Le dernier clap, le dernier « coupez ». Marie court au démaquillage, elle ne restera pas à la petite fête ce soir, elle a un vol à 21 heures. Clément est abattu et François heureux, il me glisse « ce sera un beau film », j'en doute. Les techniciens ouvrent des bières, les camions sont déjà là.

22 heures. La fête bat son plein sous la tente, le crémant et la bière coulent à flot, je meurs de chaud. Lily et David dansent le disco, Tara sautille sur place, un collier de fleurs dans les cheveux, je la photographie sans relâche. Les moustiques sont au festin aussi, ma chemise en lin est trempée. Robert boit seul du coca au bar improvisé, repoussant gentiment tous ceux qui viennent lui parler. Un à un ils partiront, la grande famille que nous formons se disloquera, ça aura été un beau rêve.

Minuit. Lily a disparu avec David, Tara dort sur une chaise, Clément nous joue de vieux airs de guitare, nous chantons tous à mi-voix. Pas envie de rentrer, l'ambiance fin de colo me prend à la gorge. Robert se lève et vient vers moi, me tendant la main.

\- Je vais rentrer. J'ai un avion à neuf heures demain.

\- Déjà ? Enfin je veux dire… Merci. Merci d'être revenu et resté.

\- Je t'en prie. C'était dans le contrat.

J'acquiesce sans lâcher sa main.

\- Tu ne veux pas boire un verre avec moi ?

\- Je ne bois plus, tu sais.

\- M'aider à porter Tara dans la voiture ? Elle est crevée.

\- D'accord, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Je soulève ma fille délicatement, il me précède pour ouvrir les portes de la BMW dans l'obscurité. Après l'avoir déposée sur le siège en cuir à l'arrière je fais le tour du véhicule et je me dirige vers Robert sans réfléchir, posant mes mains sur son visage et mes lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Ne pars pas. Reste avec moi.

\- Mais j'ai mon avion…

\- Reviens après. Ou je te rejoindrai à Londres. Ne pars pas, je répète avec obstination. Je t'aime…

\- Bullshits.

Profitant de l'obscurité je me colle contre lui, bientôt sa langue se mêle à la mienne, ses mains sont sur moi, je frissonne de la tête aux pieds.

Deux heures du matin. Nos corps tremblent et sont couverts de sueur, ses mains s'ancrent aux miennes alors que nous gémissons. Il n'y a plus de mots, de doutes, de contraintes, rien que nous. Robert s'abandonne à moi, je le possède comme il m'a possédé, avec fureur. Désespoir. Bonheur.

Sept heures. Robert se rhabille en grimaçant, le cheveu en pétard, le jour perce à travers les volets, on entend les premiers oiseaux. J'ai mal partout, un sentiment de vide au fond du cœur. J'observe son profil gracile tandis qu'il tapote sur son portable en me tournant le dos, merde, c'est trop con.

\- Dis-moi que tu me rejoindras à Paris, Robert.

\- Pour la post-synchro ? lâche-t-il sans lever le nez.

\- Non, pour vivre avec moi.

\- Rien que ça. Et les autres ? Ta femme, tes enfants ? fait-il en se tournant enfin et se grattant la tête.

\- Ex-femme. Je m'en fous des autres, on est divorcés. Dis-moi oui.

\- Non. Ne me pose pas d'ultimatum, pas de question définitive, pas de chantage. Avec mon père qui meurt à l'hôpital et tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers temps, je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Ne me demande rien, please, souffle-t-il d’un air gêné. C'est trop tôt.

Je tique mais ne réponds pas, la nuit a été longue, je crains qu'elle ne signifie rien. Pas plus qu'une ligne sur un contrat, un avenant provisoire, une illusion. Je comprends sa détresse et sa souffrance, je ne sais plus quoi faire pour lui prouver ma bonne foi, voire plus. Je sais que je me suis comporté comme un con longtemps, trop longtemps, mon crédit confiance est épuisé. Je récupère mes vêtements par terre, il appelle son taxi. Sans un mot je me lève et je le rejoins à la fenêtre, me collant contre son dos, posant tristement ma tête sur son épaule.

\- Dis-moi qu'on se reverra. Qu'on n'a pas traversé tout ça pour rien.

\- On se reverra peut-être, souffle-t-il plus doucement. Mais sans engagement. Sans promesses. Sans scénario.

Je cherche un espoir sur son visage, je n'y vois que des cernes mauves, sa lèvre qui tremble légèrement et une ombre au fond de ses yeux, sans doute de la crainte, pourtant je ne lui veux pas de mal, je ne suis pas chasseur.

\- OK, ok, dis-je vaincu. Comme tu veux. Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne veux pas être le énième acteur qui couche avec son réalisateur, c'est tellement banal, tellement absurde. Je n'en peux plus d'être manipulé. Sur un plateau il faut que les choses soient claires, chacun à sa place, sans mélanger le boulot et les sentiments. C'est important pour moi. Sinon je ne suis plus rien, qu'une marionnette.

\- Je comprends, je réponds doucement, un peu blessé de n'être qu'un réalisateur pour lui. Mais cette nuit…

\- Cette nuit le tournage était terminé, c’était différent. Faut que je rejoigne mon père, faut que je réfléchisse.

\- D'accord, je réponds un peu mortifié. Ton avion est à quelle heure ?

\- Neuf heures.

Sa valise est bouclée, il est prêt, il va partir, mon cœur accélère, ça ne peut pas se finir comme ça, aussi bêtement.

\- J'espère que ça va aller pour ton père. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de parler, je tente un peu désespérément.

\- Merci.

\- Là je dois retourner à Paris mais je peux te rejoindre à Londres vendredi ou samedi, si tu veux. Enfin, si tu en as envie…

Il me fixe avec étonnement puis hausse les épaules en fourrageant dans sa valise.

\- Si tu veux mais je passe mes journées à l'hôpital, tu sais.

\- Pas grave, je prendrai les nuits.

- ?

\- Toutes les nuits avec toi. Enfin, tant que tu voudras de moi.

Son sourcil s'élève encore, il va s'envoler si ça continue.

\- Sans blague ? Et tu feras quoi toute la journée ?

\- Je me reposerai. Et puis je travaillerai sur mon film ou le prochain. J'ai des tas d'idées, no soucy, fais-je d'un ton désinvolte. En plus j'adore Londres, j'adore la pluie.

Il éclate de rire et secoue la tête en levant les yeux au ciel, je prends un air innocent. Le taxi est déjà là, il se retourne sur le pas de la porte.

\- Bon eh bien… à la prochaine ?

\- Oui. À vendredi, je réplique fermement. Je t'appelle quand je descends du train. Bon courage pour ton père.

\- Merci, dit-il doucement en baissant les yeux et en posant la main sur la clenche.

\- Robert ?

\- Oui ? fait-il en se retournant alors que le taxi klaxonne.

\- Tu me manques déjà.

\- Pfff… cinéma.

En trois pas je suis à la porte et je l'embrasse avec avidité, l'empêchant de partir, de me quitter encore une fois. Tant pis pour le taxi, j'emmerde le monde entier.

\- Je veux vivre avec toi. Je me fiche du reste, je souffle à son oreille en me pressant contre ses hanches maigres. Tu peux avoir confiance cette fois, je serai là. Je suis là.

Il hoche la tête, un sourire vrai sur le visage, puis murmure « yes » de cet air penché qui n'appartient qu'à lui, avant de se dégager doucement et monter dans le taxi. C'est la fin du tournage, le début d'une nouvelle vie.

Je vais à la fenêtre voir disparaître la voiture dans un nuage de poussière, des oiseaux s'envolent dans un bruissement léger. Ailleurs.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suivre....


	49. Through the barricades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dernier chapitre et épilogue de cette histoire...
> 
> "Trhough the barricades" est une chanson de Spandau Ballet

**DANS UNE CAGE, OU AILLEURS**

**Chapitre 49  
**

**Through the barricades  
**

**ÉPILOGUE**

 

 

Les filles galopent sur les pelouses vert tendre du parc, je regarde ma montre, assis sur un banc. Elles sont increvables. Après les boutiques de Soho ce matin on a visité Trafalgar Square, Big Ben et Buckingham Palace, elles ont encore assez d'énergie pour galoper derrière les écureuils. C'est un long week-end de mai, Tara baragouine quelques mots en anglais dans les Mc Do, elle est adorable avec ses couettes. Lily, elle, commence à bien maîtriser quelques notions d’anglais, le système scolaire s'est amélioré en langues ou alors c'est le bénéfice des voyages successifs. Je leur demande de me rejoindre dès que je peux à l'étranger, c'est une bonne expérience pour elles même si Lucie est persuadée du contraire et fait tout pour m'emmerder systématiquement. C'est la première fois qu'elles verront Robert en dehors du tournage et j'appréhende un peu.

\- Les filles, il est tard, on va rentrer à l'hôtel se rafraîchir avant d'aller dîner.

\- Oh non, pas déjà papa. Regarde, il est pas tard, il fait même pas nuit.

\- Vi, on s'amuse trop, renchérit Tara, toute rouge.

\- Oui mais on va être en retard…

\- Allez papa, fait Tara avec sa mine de Chat Potté et je fonds.

\- Ok on fera l'impasse sur le retour à l'hôtel, on ira dîner directement.

Je jette un œil sur mon portable, pas de message, ouf. J'ai toujours peur qu'il annule au dernier moment, il reste assez insaisissable. Nous ne vivons pas ensemble, il ne l'a pas voulu. C'est préférable pour beaucoup de raisons mais ça crée aussi des flottements et des incompréhensions. Parfois il m'échappe, disparaît dans la nature pour revenir quelques jours plus tard, toujours évasif. Je lui fais parfaitement confiance mais la petite tristesse que je lis au fond de son œil me peine souvent, même si je sais que je ne peux rien faire. La perte de son père lui a causé un terrible coup au moral, il cache sa peine sous une indifférence ou un cynisme blasés mais je sais que la faille est là, elle me fait peur.

À dix-neuf heures j'arrive à convaincre mes démons qu'il est temps de manger, nous nous partons en taxi « Mais papa regarde le taxi il roule du mauvais côté, on va faire un accident » pour aller au restaurant. C'est un bon endroit, discret et à l'écart, nous nous installons à table alors que les filles cherchent les hamburgers sur la carte, en vain.

\- Pourquoi il y a encore une place de vide ? interroge Tara en buvant son coca.

\- Parce qu'on attend quelqu'un.

\- Qui ça ? se rembrunit Lily.

\- Robert, vous savez, l'acteur.

\- Oh, on va faire un film papa ? s'écrie Tara en tapant dans ses mains.

\- Non, pas ce soir bichette mais je vais en tourner un avec Robert en effet.

\- On pourra venir ? lancent-elles les deux en même temps, épatées.

\- Ma foi, oui, je pense. Sur une partie du tournage en tout cas, pendant les vacances. Ce n'est pas encore sûr, il faudra voir avec votre mère, je réponds prudemment.

\- Mais avec maman on s'ennuie trop, on préfère faire des films avec toi.

\- Dites pas ça à votre mère sinon elle ne vous laissera pas venir, les filles.

\- On tournera encore près de chez papy et mamie, comme l'année dernière ?

\- Non, pas cette fois. Cette fois ça se passera en Irlande du Nord.

\- C'est où l'Irlande du Nord ? En Amérique ? s’exclame Tara subitement intéressée.

\- Non, c'est plus haut que l'Angleterre, débile, souffle Lily en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Chuuut les filles, on se calme. C'est pas encore fait alors on reste calmes, ok ? dis-je en commandant un verre.

Le restaurant commence à se remplir, Robert n'est toujours pas là. Les filles se tortillent sur leurs chaises « Papa on a faim », je leur commande des chips au vinaigre en désespoir de cause. Elles mangent n'importe quoi, heureusement que Lucie ne le sait pas. Lily se concentre sur la carte tarabiscotée en tirant un peu la langue, je lui traduis au cas par cas les mots qu'elle ne connaît pas mais la moitié de la carte est en français, snobisme oblige.

\- Il pourrait venir ton ami, on l'attend tout le temps, maugrée Lily en grignotant ses chips.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Déjà l'année dernière sur le tournage il était toujours en retard. Il avait même quitté le tournage, tu te souviens ?

Oh que oui. Souvenir horrible, qui me laisse de sueurs froides.

\- Oui. Mais c'est parce que son père était très malade. Il est mort depuis, d'ailleurs. Mais on n’en parle pas, ok ?

\- Ben alors il n'a plus de raison d'être en retard !

\- Lily !

\- Pourquoi tu retravailles avec lui alors, s'il t'embête ? ajoute-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

\- Mais enfin… parce que… c'est un très bon acteur, voilà tout. Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

\- Oh parce que… comme ça, fait-elle en rougissant.

\- Parce que quoi ? C'est maman qui t'en a parlé, hein ? Elle t’a dit quoi ? dis-je en baissant la voix alors que Tara joue avec sa console.

\- Rien. Enfin des trucs bizarres… enfin j'ai pas bien compris, ajoute-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Je me gratte la tête pour trouver une réponse adéquate – sans mentir et sans la choquer non plus - quand Robert entre dans le restaurant et vient s'asseoir à notre table, un peu gêné, bafouillant des excuses.

\- Tu connais mes filles ?

\- Bien sûr ! glapit Tara. J'ai même un ortographe de toi chez moi et mes copines sont super jalouses…

\- On dit autographe, chérie. Tu vas bien ? Tu veux un verre ? dis-je en me tournant vers Robert.

\- Un coca, comme d'habitude, fait-il d'un ton las sans nous regarder.

\- Il était super bien le film qu'on a fait ensemble, déclare Tara en se redressant.

\- Oui et toi t'étais super bien aussi, dis-je en lui caressant la joue.

\- T'étais la meilleure, reprend Robert avec un sourire et Tara se rengorge de fierté.

Lily lève les yeux au ciel et nous commente la carte d'un air sérieux, nous passons commande. Petit à petit Robert se détend car les filles l'interrogent avec beaucoup d'intérêt sur son métier, un sujet inoffensif.

-Tu vas tourner dans le nouveau film de papa ? fait Tara la bouche pleine.

\- Oui. On l'a écrit ensemble.

\- Moi aussi je sais écrire, lance Tara avec fierté.

\- Mais bien sûr banane que tout le monde sait écrire, fait Lily en haussant les épaules, mais écrire un film ça veut pas dire ça. Ça veut dire qu'il faut inventer une histoire, la découper et la tourner.

\- Ah, d'accord… Et ça parle de quoi ce film ? fait la petite.

\- C'est une histoire de guerre en Irlande du Nord. Des gens qui se détestent parce qu'ils ne sont pas de la même religion mais qui tombent amoureux quand même, alors ils ont beaucoup d'ennuis. Il y a beaucoup d'attentats, c'est comme la guerre.

\- C'est la guerre entre les catholiques et les protestants, précise Lily fièrement.

\- Ah bon ? Moi j'ai des amis protestants, on se déteste pas.

\- Mais là-bas c'est un contexte particulier, une vieille rivalité. C'est pas comme chez nous.

\- C'est pas trop dangereux d'aller là-bas ?

\- Pour l'instant non, je ne pense pas. Enfin j'espère, dis-je avec une boule d'angoisse dans la gorge.

Tara hausse les épaules, perplexe, puis demande à Robert :

\- Moi je suis catholique, et toi ?

\- Protestant, fait Robert avec une petite grimace.

\- Oh mince, tu vas faire la guerre avec papa, alors ?

\- Non non, on est amis, dis-je en souriant. Et c'est juste un film, c'est pas pour de vrai.

\- Ah, comme quand t'embrassais Sharon ? demande Tara en se tournant vers Robert qui sursaute.

\- Arrête Tara, tu peux pas comprendre, fait Lily en lui roulant de gros yeux. C'est du cinéma, c'est pas pour de vrai, on te dit.

Robert plonge le nez dans son assiette, gêné, Tara hoche la tête pensivement puis reprend :

\- Ça fait comment d'embrasser les gens pas pour de vrai ?

\- Ça fait rien du tout, répond Robert froidement. On fait semblant, c'est tout. Comme toi quand tu joues avec tes copines.

\- Et t'es payé pour jouer et faire semblant ? Cool… Moi je veux faire ça aussi quand je serai grande.

\- Oui, et Robert est très grassement payé pour ça, d'ailleurs, j'ajoute d'un ton sentencieux.

\- Et pendant ce temps-là papa toi tu te tapes tout le boulot !

\- Oui, c'est exactement ça, dis-je en riant. Je crois que je me fais avoir dans cette histoire…

Tara finit son assiette de bon appétit alors que Lily continue ses questions sur les tournages, je suis touché de voir combien Robert lui répond avec sérieux, comme à une adulte.

\- En tout cas moi je veux jouer dans votre film, déclare Tara tout de go, et je veux gagner beaucoup d'argent !

\- T'as bien raison, faut pas te laisser faire par les méchants réalisateurs, lui souffle Robert.

\- C'est ça, fourre-lui ces idées-là dans la tête, je maugrée pour la forme. Quelqu'un veut un dessert ?

\- Moi ! Moi ! font les filles en levant le doigt.

\- J'en veux bien un aussi, ajoute Robert avec un clin d'œil. Au chocolat.

\- Oui, moi aussi, moi aussi !

\- Du calme les enfants. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'être votre père à tous ?

\- Parce que t'es vachement âgé, murmure Robert.

\- Oh oui, t'es super vieux papa. Et puis tu nous grondes tout le temps.

\- Moi ? Alors que je vous laisse faire tout ce que vous voulez ? C'est la meilleure, ça. Je vais vous renvoyer chez votre mère, moi…

\- Oh non papa moi je veux encore faire du cinéma avec toi et Robert, susurre Tara en posant sa tête sur le bras de Robert. Parce que t'es trop beau Robert…

\- Ouh là, ça c'est une déclaration, dis-je avec un clin d’oeil. C'est une demande en mariage ?

\- Arrête de dire des bêtises, lance Lily à sa petite sœur. Tu sais même pas s'il est pas déjà fiancé…

\- T'es fiancé ? demande la petite à Robert en ouvrant de grands yeux.

\- Non.

\- Ah, tu vois ! rétorque Tara à Lily.

\- Mais j'aime quelqu'un déjà, rajoute Robert en évitant de me regarder.

\- Pour de vrai ou tu fais semblant ?

\- Pour de vrai, répond-il après une petite hésitation en frôlant ma jambe sous la table.

\- Et tu vas te marier ? continue la petite.

\- Non. On s'aime, c'est déjà beaucoup. Pas besoin de mariage.

Je sens mes entrailles se serrer et je lance un petit coup d'œil ému à Robert qui s'efforce de rester sérieux. Un flot chaud de désir et de bonheur m'embrase, j'ai envie de l'embrasser et même plus, je me contente de boire une gorgée de vin. Il faudra qu'il reste ce soir, j'ai trop envie de lui. Je soupire et passe ma main sous la table, il rougit légèrement.

\- De toute façon le mariage ça finit toujours mal, hein papa ? décrète Lily en pinçant les lèvres.

\- C'est vrai, oui, dis-je sans réfléchir. Enfin non. Ça dépend.

\- Mais toi tu vas pas te remarier, hein papa ? demande Tara inquiète.

\- Ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour, non, je réponds en m'efforçant de rester sérieux.

Lily et Tara plongent le nez dans leurs gros desserts, ma main remonte le long de la cuisse de Robert qui se cambre légèrement. Je vois les filles qui commencent à bailler, bientôt elles seront au lit. Je jette un nouveau coup d'œil à mon voisin qui soupire alors que je le caresse subrepticement. Non, pas moyen qu'il rentre seul ce soir, j'ai trop envie de lui.

\- Tu tourneras dans tous les films de papa ? interroge Tara toute barbouillée de chocolat.

Robert sursaute puis ouvre la bouche, indécis. Il me regarde et je hausse les sourcils, la réponse n'appartient qu'à lui.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr, commence-t-il gêné. Peut-être que ton papa en aura marre de moi.

\- Je ne pense pas, non, dis-je d'un ton léger. Mais c'est mieux de changer de réalisateur pour la carrière d'un acteur.

Tara hoche la tête gravement, je vois Lily sourire.

\- Mais on continuera à écrire ensemble, reprend Robert. On a encore plein plein d'idées.

Cette fois c'est moi qui souris et détourne les yeux en sentant sa main sur mon genou, alors qu'une vague chaude se répand en moi. Oui, plein d'idées…

 

**oOo**

 

Les murs des urgences sont d'un vert terne, Robert gémit sur son brancard, le visage meurtri. Son bras cassé est plâtré, un mince filet de sang coule de sa tempe, sous ses cheveux. Médecins et infirmières passent rapidement, transportant d'autres blessés de la fusillade, les bruits métalliques résonnent douloureusement à mes oreilles. Encore un attentat, encore la violence. Inacceptable, intolérable. Quotidienne.

Je suis à distance dans un coin sombre et je retiens mon souffle, l'observant en douce. Il est un peu abruti par les calmants, sa lèvre gonflée vire au mauve, le bruit des ambulances qui se succèdent ne cesse pas. Autour de lui des malades attendent des soins, des infirmiers courent en poussant des brancards.

Soudain un homme entre, il avance lentement vers lui, jetant de petits coups d'œil alentour. Robert pousse un gémissement et semble vouloir se redresser mais il ne peut pas bouger, coincé sur son lit d'hôpital. L’autre reste quelques minutes immobile sur le seuil, hésitant, débraillé, les cheveux en bataille, l'air hagard.

\- Non, murmure Robert alors qu'il se rapproche.

Une infirmière revient prendre ses constantes et repart rapidement, sa blouse verte est tachée et elle soupire, accablée. Dehors le bruit des voitures de police se mêle aux ambulances, l'ambiance est électrique. L’homme fait un pas, Robert se crispe.

\- Va-t’en Ian, murmure-t-il en détournant la tête. On ne doit pas nous voir ensemble.

\- Mais…

\- Pars. Maintenant.

\- Mais quand tu rentreras tu m'appelleras ? demande Ian à voix basse, les lèvres crispées.

Robert secoue la tête et mon cœur accélère, il y a tant de douleur sur son visage que je souffre aussi. Ian fait un nouveau pas et s'assoit sur le bord du lit, Robert murmure :

\- Non, c'est fini. Tu risques gros, pars. C'est trop dangereux.

\- Non, fait Ian d'un ton plus ferme.

\- Tu sais ce qui va se passer si on nous voit ?

\- Je n'ai pas peur. Personne ne m’empêchera de te voir.

\- C'est de la connerie. Pars. Tout de suite.

Ian prend la main de Robert en catimini sur le drap, des larmes brillent dans ses yeux. Les sirènes de police se rapprochent, je les vois mains crispées, tendus et pâles, se regardant avec désespoir. Et ça me fait mal.

\- Tu sais qu'ils nous recherchent. Ils sont après nous, c'est trop dangereux.

\- Et j'irais où, sans toi ?

\- Chez toi. Faut plus qu'on se voie…

\- Je peux pas. Je te jure que je peux pas, souffle Ian en se mordant la lèvre.

Un médecin entre à son tour et lance :

\- Je dois l'examiner. Partez…

\- Mais je peux rester dans le couloir ?

\- Vous feriez mieux de partir. Je dis ça pour vous, ajoute-t-il plus doucement.

Ian fait mine de se pencher mais Robert détourne la tête, il finit par se relever à contrecœur et sort à reculons.

\- J'ai pas peur. Je reviendrai.

Robert ne répond pas, je reconnais cette crispation dans sa mâchoire, je bloque ma respiration. Ils ne se quittent pas du regard, j'ai l'œil sur la montre. Le médecin sort et Ian revient d'un pas pressé, il se penche et embrasse Robert avec violence, dévorant littéralement ses lèvres. J'avale difficilement ma salive, le baiser est langoureux et vorace, un truc me chatouille dans le ventre. C'est quoi cette rougeur sur leurs joues ?

\- Coupez ! retentit soudain, tout le monde respire.

Ian me lance un coup d'œil, c'est la troisième prise, il s'est encore gouré dans son texte. Ce serait bien qu'il picole moins, il est incontrôlable. Mais parfait pour le rôle. Ses lèvres sont rouges, je m'efforce de le fixer dans les yeux uniquement. Robert ne me regarde pas, je leur donne à nouveau mes indications le plus froidement possible. La script a l'air soucieuse, le perchman est fatigué.

\- Ce serait bien que tu revoies ton texte, Ian, dis-je alors qu'il s'apprête à quitter le plateau.

\- Hmmm…

\- T'as compris ?

\- Oui, je suis pas idiot. Mais c'est un texte à la con, je confonds les phrases.

\- Désolé, c'est pas du Shakespeare.

\- Ça, tu peux le dire, mon pote.

Il sort, Robert ne bouge pas du faux lit d'hôpital, la maquilleuse retouche ses lèvres. Je me penche discrètement vers lui alors que l'équipe s'affaire derrière nous.

\- Ça va ? je lui demande alors qu'il fait la moue.

\- Ce con m'a mordu. Exprès.

\- Eh bien dis donc, c'est très sexe entre vous.

\- Arrête. Ce con me déteste.

\- Mais non Robert, tu te fais des idées.

\- Tu parles. On fait une dernière prise et on arrête, je n'en peux plus, je te jure.

\- On arrête si elle est bonne.

\- Laurent…

Mon assistant me rejoint, Robert fait la tête. J'ai l'impression d'être le surveillant d'une colonie, ma patience est à bout. Ian revient sur le plateau avec dix minutes de retard, il se concentre cinq secondes et il est juste, dans le ton. Étonnant. Dommage qu'il ne sache pas son texte. Robert est déconcentré, livide, assez crédible finalement, sauf que je sais qu'il est mal. Vraiment. Parce que l'autre con va le mordre à nouveau, par vengeance.

Après la huitième prise la scène est enfin bouclée, Robert s'enferme dans sa caravane sans un mot. Après un long débrief et la préparation des scènes du lendemain avec mon équipe, je file tambouriner à sa porte.

\- Robert. Robert, c'est moi, ouvre…

Pas de réponse. Il doit bouder, j'imagine ses lèvres, sa moue, un flux traverse mon corps, j'ai envie de lui.

\- Robert, bordel ! C'est important.

La porte s'entrouvre, Robert retourne s'asseoir devant son miroir pour se démaquiller sans me jeter un coup d'œil. Je pose ma main sur son épaule, il se dérobe, le visage amer.

\- J'ai parlé à Ian. Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas fait exprès de te mordre.

\- Bullshits. Il l'a fait trois fois. Pas exprès. Tu parles.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'il…

\- Je te l'ai dit, il est jaloux.

\- Mais non.

\- Mais si. Je gagne plus que lui et il dit que c'est parce que je couche avec le réalisateur. Qu'on est que des enculés tous les deux.

Je fais la moue pour tempérer ses paroles même si techniquement il n'a pas tort. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux, il se dérobe à nouveau.

\- Te laisse pas emmerder par ce con, Robert.

\- Et on couche même pas ensemble ! reprend-il, révolté.

\- Parce que tu ne le veux pas, au nom de je ne sais quel principe. Mais tout le monde sait que nous sommes ensemble, tu crois qu'on trompe qui ?

\- Mais…, fait-il en levant enfin les yeux sur moi.

\- Je crois que tu te trompes de combat. À nous deux on sera plus fort, Robert, et… j'ai besoin de toi.

Sans un mot je le prends par les épaules pour le faire se lever et je le serre dans mes bras, il me semble le sentir trembler contre moi, c'est peut-être juste le froid, la fatigue. Ou l'amour.

Nos bouches se rejoignent lentement, je glisse mes doigts sur sa peau, impatient. Ça fait du bien de le sentir contre moi, ça fait du bien d'être touché par lui. Il me semble que je revis, que je respire par sa peau, que je vibre par ses doigts. Je ressens sa peine comme il ressent ma peur mais elles s'annulent sous nos chairs offertes et caressées, elles disparaissent quand nous nous ne faisons plus qu'un, enfin.

 

**FIN**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à vous qui avez suivi cette histoire, à bientôt ?

**Author's Note:**

> Merci à vous qui lisez et reviewez, et un énorme merci à ma bêta, Nicolina.


End file.
